In the eye of the beholder
by ANightLikeThis
Summary: This is my first ever (ever!) fic, so hopefully it will make a decent read! Summary: Five years after the second wizarding war, Luna Lovegood's older sister Lucinda is working as a senior healer at St. Mungos. She has never met Lucius Malfoy before, until a chance encounter at the biannual St. Mungos funding meeting... Rated M for mild language, sex and potential violence later on
1. Chapter 1- Monday Meeting

**In the Eye of the Beholder**

 _ **Just a quick note guys. This is written from both Lucinda and Lucius' point of view. I have signified changes in perspective with the lines of x's. As the chapters go on, it changes less often (I realise I did it a lot in these earlier chapters and it might be confusing). Anyway… enjoy! If you want to subscribe or review that would much appreciated!**_

 **Chapter 1: Monday Meeting**

The heels of Lucinda Lovegood's shoes clicked determinedly across the foyer of Hospital. She knew there was no need to rush for her meeting this morning. She had left her apartment earlier than was strictly necessary, as was usual for her. She could always have just apparated to work but often preferred to walk. Lucinda only lived a short distance from and enjoyed the hustle and bustle of early morning London. However, she was already beginning to regret her sleep-addled brains' decision to wear her extra tall heels for the meeting. She had felt that seen as though she didn't have to wear her uniform, she might as well go all out for a change. Lucinda had been working at as a healer on Level 4 for nearly six years now. She had quickly proven her skills and been promoted twice now, most recently to Senior Clinical Lead for her ward, A4. Hence her attendance at the assembly this morning. She had narrowly managed to avoid the bi-annual Funding meeting since her arrival there, but this year she wouldn't be so lucky due to her new promotion. The meeting was an intense and overly-long debate of the funding arrangements for the coming financial year for the hospital. It was attended by the hospital's director and his deputy, all of the clinical leads for each ward, and a rather unusual and select group known as the patriarchal funding committee. It was a panel consisting of mostly older, and extremely rich, wizards who Lucinda often thought looked more like they should be in one of the patient beds than sat in the conference room. There was only one member of the committee who was less than eighty years of age. Lucius Malfoy. If there was one person whose presence Lucinda did not particularly fancy indulging this morning, it was his. After being exonerated by Harry, Ron and Hermione after the war, the Malfoy's had practically disappeared from wizarding society for several years. There was the odd whispered rumour spread around the Three Broomsticks, of course. That Draco had trained abroad and now worked for Gringotts, that Lucius and Narssisa had separated. Not that Lucinda paid much heed to idle gossip of course. As far as she was concerned, the less she heard the name 'Malfoy' the better.

Lucinda stopped outside the conference room, a sigh emanating from her as she braced herself to enter. A floating sign indicated the meeting's purpose: **Conference Room 2- Funding Debate (05/04/2004) 09:30-15:30.**

Clutching the parchment with her notes on, she pushed open the door and made her way to her allocated seat. The room was set out with a large oval table and high backed chairs, jugs of water placed strategically along the oak surface, along with quills and pieces of parchment. Lucinda placed her bag down by her side and put her wand on the table. She stared intently at it and it moved slightly under her attentions. Her wand was a 13 inch elm variety, with a unicorn hair core. Unlike her sister Luna's wand, which flourished dramatically and tulip-like at the end, Lucinda's was much simpler, just flaring slightly at the top. However the bottom end of her wand was heavily twisted and coiled, and looked almost as if the wood were turning to liquid to better aid the flow of her magic from it. Yes, Lucinda mused, their wands were not the only thing her and Luna did not have in common. Although she loved her little sister very much, no one could ever suggest they were similar. Despite them both sharing bright blonde hair, Luna's eyes were blue like their Father Xenophilius's, Lucinda's hazel like their Mothers. Luna was all far-away looks and strange ideas, Lucinda was grounded and had often tired of her sister's ramblings, although she mostly found them endearing now she had gotten older. She had to admit, Luna had become considerably more level-headed since the war had ended. She had taken over their Father as editor-in-chief of The Quibbler and had moved in with her boyfriend Neville, who was currently writing his first herbology textbook. Hogwarts had already pre-ordered a thousand copies for their students.

Hogwarts. Lucinda hadn't thought about her old school for a long time. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, as her Father before her and Luna to follow. Their Mother had been from France originally and so attended Beauxbatons as opposed to Hogwarts. She had enjoyed her time there. It had often felt more like home than her actual home, especially after their Mother had died when she was thirteen years old. After that, the house seemed to ache and grieve without her presence, and so Lucinda found herself craving her arrival back to the stone-walled comfort of the castle. She had excelled in all of her subjects, potions most of all. That was at least something her and her sister had in common, she thought. It had been their best subject. When most of Lucinda's form grumbled and sloped off to the dungeons for Professor Snape's lessons, Lucinda had relished the dark mystery of the potions lab. Some of her year, probably jealous of her consistent high grades in a subject with a notoriously difficult-to-please teacher, had chosen to spread rumours about the nature of her relationship with Snape. Of course, they weren't true, but Lucinda had often found their eyes lingering a little too long when she answered a question or over a bubbling cauldron…

Lucinda was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts as she noted her friend, and fellow clinical lead Ava arrive and take her seat two spaces down from her. The two people due to sit in between them had not yet arrived, and so they were free to chat unimpeded for the time being.

" _Heya! Haven't seen you much this past week. All ok?"_ Ava asked, rummaging in her handbag and pulling out some parchment headed with the details of her ward.

" _Yeah I'm alright thanks. Well, really busy, but what else is new! What about you? How are things up on A2?"_

Ava grimaced slightly before responding: _"Not so good in all honesty. We've got three healers off at the minute with 'stress'"_ She made quotation marks in the air.

" _Three?! Well if you need me to come up and cover for a few hours I'm sure I can arrange a visit!"_ Lucinda said as she leant over and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment to write on.

" _Oh that would be great fun! And it would really help us out. But if you're too busy don't worry yourself about it, we'll manage, we always do! How're you feeling about your first funding meeting? All prepared?"_

Lucinda didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that last question. She had spent most of the past week preparing for her part of the meeting. All the clinical leads would have to address the panel and directors regarding the current needs of their wards and justify these in order to ensure they received adequate funding for the year. Often it was necessary for one of the patriarchal committee to visit the particular ward they wanted to fund as well, to get a more 'realistic' view of where exactly their money would spent. Ward A4 was the rehabilitation ward, and they were in desperate need of greater potion making equipment as well as more charmable wheelchairs and walking sticks, which, although expensive, allowed the healer to change the piece of equipment to suit the needs of any individual patient over time. Lucinda was not one to usually admit to nerves, but the feeling in her stomach could only be ascribed to a rather large group of butterflies.

" _Well, as prepared as I'm going to feel I suppose. They don't pull you to pieces do they?"_

Ava let out a giggle: _"Of course not sweetie! You'll be fine. Just flash them your best smile and they'll be bowled over"_

" _Ha! I'm not so convinced that will work on all of the committee members…not one in particular anyway"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius Malfoy stepped in through the heavy oak doors of , his long black robes flowing smoothly behind him. As he made his way to the lifts, people seemed to glance in his direction and make a conceited effort to avoid him. Good, he thought. He was in no mood for anyone to get in his way. He strode into the lift and checked the time on his heavy gold pocket watch. Merlin be damned.He was going to be late, and if there was one, of many things, that Lucius Malfoy hated it was people who were late to things they had planned in advance. His tardiness was down to a meeting earlier this morning with his estate manager. The utterly incompetent man had insisted Lucius accompany him to update the series of complex boundary charms on the Manor placed there to prevent any intruders.

The lift pinged at the fourth floor and he stepped out onto the corridor, his cane tapping on the polished floor. Luckily the meeting hadn't yet begun when he arrived. There was a slight lull in conversation when he entered which, being an ex-deatheater, he was more than used to, but as he moved to take his seat the chatter picked up again and everyone continued as normal. At least he hadn't missed anything important. Not that there was usually much of importance to miss at these meetings. They were, however, a necessary inconvenience if Lucius intended to stay on the patriarchal committee, which he did. It stood him in good stead for further reintegration into polite wizarding society and he certainly realised that by far the most successful way to do so was by providing , among other organisations, with generous 'donations' on a regular basis. Lucius found it rather incredible the deeds that could be wiped from the slate with the signing of a large cheque.

He took a moment when the Director stood to welcome them to glance around the room. He noted all the usual faces were there. But his eyes stopped at a seat towards the end of the table. A young woman was sat there whom he did not recognise from any previous meetings, although her face did seem familiar. She was blonde, almost as blonde as him, with full lips and high cheekbones. He noted that she was wearing a ID badge on her deliciously fitted black dress. He did recall something being discussed at the last meeting regarding the retirement of one of the clinical leads, but he hadn't paid much heed to it at the time. After all, the matter hadn't concerned him. Now, looking at the young woman intently, he assumed she must be their replacement. She rather intrigued him, yet he wasn't quite sure why. He tried to lean his head slightly to catch the name written on the card in front of her but couldn't quite make it out properly. The woman had been intent on a piece of parchment in front of her when she looked up to meet his eyes.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She could feel his eyes on her from across the table. Lucinda tried desperately to focus on the words in front of her but they suddenly seemed to be less relevant than they had a few minutes before. Tentatively she looked up at him from under her lashes. His eyes did not flinch and for several seconds warm hazel met cold grey, before he promptly turned his head back to the Director at the head of the table. He was still speaking, but Lucinda found herself not listening to a word. Why had he been staring at her? Did he recognise her? Know who her sister was? No, she told herself, she was being ridiculous, there was no way. He was probably just intrigued as to her presence at the meeting. That was all. She felt a shiver run down her involuntarily, with what she wasn't certain. Fear, surely? But it didn't feel like any fear she had known. Not like the fear of duelling with deatheaters during the battle of Hogwarts, or having to attend to the injured as best she could in the heady yet grief stricken aftermath. She shook her head slightly, some hair falling from behind her ear. Whatever it was, she couldn't dwell on it now. She had to concentrate.

After what seemed like an age of talking and not deciding very much, they eventually moved on to the individual funding pitches. Lucinda had chosen to go second. She felt that was best for her first time, get it over with fairly quickly, but not before hearing someone more experienced do it first. Alistair McGirevy from ward A1 was first to talk. The time seemed to tick by very fast all of a sudden, and before she knew it, they were clapping as Alistair took his seat again. Lucinda couldn't recall what he had been talking about. And now, oh shit, it was her turn.

" _And now, we shall hear from Miss Lovegood, who is our new Clinical Lead on Ward A4, our specialist rehabilitation floor. Over to you, Lucinda"_ The Director motioned for her to come to the front and then sat down. Grasping her notes like they were going to somehow save her from her fate, she made her way up, hoping no one would notice her legs wobble under those stupidly high heels she'd chosen to wear. She could feel his eyes on her again, following her to the front of the room with what could be described as amusement, or possibly interest, etched on his face. She couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and began.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius watched the woman make her way to the head of the table. He didn't recall ever meeting this particular Lovegood before. He did remember her younger sister however. She had been held at the Manor under the Dark Lord's request five years previously, but he hadn't had much contact with her then even. He was too busy desperately trying to keep together the remains of his family, to reach out to his son.

He shook himself from his thoughts when the woman began to speak. He had to admit, she was rather erudite and spoke well, and he found himself much more engaged that he would normally have been. She clearly knew her area of practice well and by the end of her speech he was not at all surprised she had attained such a high ranking job role so young. When she asked if there were any questions he couldn't help but test her limits though.

" _May I ask"_ He paused for effect while her eyes met his again _"Miss Lovegood, how many of your current patients require these expensive pieces of equipment, and how many are likely to be used in the future? Are they a…worthwhile investment for the hospital?"_

He could see her breathing deepen as he finished his question. And he waited for her answer, his eyes taking in the slight flush that had spread over her cheeks and moving to her lips. She did answer, and very well, something about the length of stay on the ward and the value per patient use over time. But his eyes were fixed on her lips still. As she finished her justification he pulled his eyes away.

" _Well, I daresay we'd find little to argue over given your explanation, Miss Lovegood"_

Several of the other patriarchy committee nodded in agreement and the young woman nodded back and took her seat back at the table. And so the meeting continued on…and on. Lucius sighed inwardly.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Finally, after several more hours of speeches and questions, the meeting was over. Lucinda was about ready to strangle someone, possibly Malfoy. He really was an arrogant bastard, wording his question to make it seem as if _his_ money was too good to fund vital healthcare equipment, although she had to at least concede that he had commended her justification. She rose from her seat at their dismissal, feeling the tenseness in her muscles fade as she began to walk to the door. She took a last look around the conference room before she was ushered out for a coffee by Ava. She realised Malfoy had already gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Intrigue

**Chapter 2: Intrigue**

Lucinda headed home that evening rather exhausted. Once she reached foyer she pulled out her wand and apparated to her apartment. Her flat was a small but cosy 1 bedroom in the centre of East London, which she moved into two years ago. After the war, she had started a relationship with George Weasley, and they had moved in together in the flat above 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. When they spilt up, Lucinda had moved into her new home with her smoky grey cat, Salem. She and George had ended things amicably and even now she was still accosted with a hug and a chat from Molly Weasley whenever she ran into her. She had been on many dates since then, but nothing had ever come of them. They just weren't what she was looking for, whatever that was.

Gratefully slipping off her shoes, she walked into the kitchen and threw her bag on the kitchen top. As if on cue, Salem slinked in behind her and wrapped himself around her ankles, mewing loudly.

" _Ok, ok I get the not-so-subtle hint. I'll feed you now"_

Once Salem was settled with his bowl in the kitchen, Lucinda poured herself a large glass of rose and flopped onto the sofa, grabbing the book she had been reading. She normally read for hours at a time easily, but tonight she couldn't concentrate. She told herself it was just tiredness, but her mind kept flitting to the meeting earlier today, or rather, someone in particular from the meeting. It was only because he was so bloody superior, of course. Swanning around like he owned the place. Well, at least she wouldn't have to see him again, that was some small blessing. So why did the thought fill her with a strange hollow feeling?

The days after the funding meeting passed by in a haze of endless tasks and patient assessments and Lucinda found that she thought less about Malfoy as the days went on, or so she told herself. It was late on Thursday afternoon when an owl tapped on the window beside Lucinda's desk. She moved her chair back and opened it wide for the bird to deliver its letter. It was a dark grey owl with slightly ruffled feathers, and it took off back outside as soon as Lucinda had taken the parchment from its beak. She unfolded it and read the cursive script:

" _Dear Miss Lovegood,_

 _Following on from the bi-annual Funding Debate meeting on Monday 5_ _th_ _April, it has been agreed which patriarchy committee members will be visiting our wards to confirm their funding arrangements. As Senior Clinical Lead of_ _ **WARD A4 (Rehabilitation)**_ _, you will be visited by:_ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ _, on Monday 12_ _th_ _April at:_ _ **16:00 PM**_ _. Please be advised that you will be required to meet your visitor outside your ward entrance to let them in and you must also ensure to show them around the ward environment, linking your dialogue to your funding requirements. Please also make certain that the attached parchment is signed by both yourself and your patriarchal committee visitor and that you return this to the admin department on Level 0._

 _On behalf of Director , thank you for your efforts during this year's meeting,_

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Elspeth Sinclair_

 _(Senior Undersecretary to the Director of Hospital for Magical Maladies)_

Lucinda reread the letter. And again, before letting her head fall onto the desk in utter defeat. Great, just great. Lucius Malfoy was coming here, to her ward, most likely to pour disdain and arrogance over all he surveyed, and then not give them the funding they so desperately needed. Fuck. Why couldn't she have had a visit from one of the lovely old patriarchy members whom she could charm into signing the damn cheques? She noted the day on the letter. Monday. Four days away. How would she ever prepare for this?

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius Malfoy sat in the armchair of the sitting room at Malfoy Manor, nursing a second glass of firewhiskey. It was Thursday evening. In four days, he would be heading back to to Ward A4 to 'assess its funding potential' as they had put it in the owl he'd received this afternoon. He had anticipated he would be chosen to visit one of the wards, and it was just sheer luck that it happened to be the Lovegood woman's. He admitted it would be intriguing to see her again, to speak to her more intimately. He took a swig of whisky and rubbed his thumb across his chin distractedly. Yes, there was something different about her, and he would find out what it was, why he found his thoughts drifting to her in the days since the meeting. The way she had held his gaze, or her voice, calm and assured even against his questioning of her. The way her lips had flushed darker with her clear irritation. He wondered what her lips would taste like, and took another deep draw of the amber liquid, draining the glass.

Yes, Monday could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3- Funding Visit

**Chapter 3: Funding Visit**

Lucinda adjusted her robes in the mirror of the ladies' toilets. All clinical leads were required to wear outer robes of dark emerald green to signify their position. She slicked on some lipstick and stood back from the mirror slightly, breathing deeply. It was Monday afternoon already. The weekend had passed by quickly, Saturday spent with some friends from Hogwarts she had kept in touch with, and Sunday cleaning her flat. Not that it had needed to be cleaned in all honesty, but Lucinda had wanted to keep busy, her mind whirling with a strange mixture of dread and anticipation for this afternoon.

Checking her watch, she realised it was already quarter to four. Suspecting that Malfoy would not be putting in a repeat performance of his late turnout at the funding meeting, she headed out of the toilets and back up to her ward to await his arrival. She went into the main shared office rather than sit on her own in hers. One of the support healer staff members called Jenny looked up from the notes she was writing.

" _Are you ok Miss Lovegood? You look a little flustered!"_ she asked, concern etched on her features.

Lucinda nodded and replied, a little more brusquely than she had intended: _"Yes, yes fine. Fine, nothing to worry about. Just hope I can survive the next hour or so without being carted off to Azkaban"_

Jenny's eyes grew wider at her sudden realization as to why Lucinda was so tense: _"Ah oh yeah, Mr. Malfoy is visiting today isn't he? You err, won't be bringing him in the office will you? If so, do I have permission to make myself scarce?"_

Lucinda could help a slight giggle escaping her. It seemed most people were still choosing to wholly avoid ex-deatheaters.

" _No don't worry, I'm sure he won't need to look around the office. You'll be safe. If only I could make myself scarce I wouldn't have to deal with this at all. Can't imagine he'd be too happy if I left him waiting outside though…"_

As if on cue, there was a loud sound of the bell coming from the front door to the ward. It was time. There was no getting out of it now. She reached the door and incanted the complex unlocking charm. It clicked open and there, dressed all in expensive looking black, was Lucius Malfoy. He smirked slightly at seeing her and nodded his head in acknowledgement to her: _"Miss Lovegood. How nice to see you again. I trust you were informed of my visit?"_ he drawled, and she noticed his eyes skim over her body for a second before he looked back into her face. 

Lucinda gave her politest smile: _"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy"_ she couldn't bring herself to say 'it was nice to see him' back. She wasn't sure whether it was nice or not, _"And yes, I had been informed by owl last week. I thought we would start with the upper end of the ward. We have some assessment rooms and potion labs there that are the focus of our funding requirements. Any objections?"_

She inwardly chided herself. Why had she asked him that? She was supposed to be the one in charge and if he had any objections that didn't mean she would change her plans.

She noted his eyebrow raise a miniscule amount and there was a seconds silence before he answered: _"I can assure you Miss Lovegood I have no objections to what you are proposing. Lead the way"_

Now it was Lucinda's turn to raise her eyebrow. Did he mean it to sound like that, or was she imagining it? She turned on her heel with a flounce and he followed her down the corridor of ward A4. She took him into the assessment mock-up flat first. Luckily it was empty. She had put up some signs several days ago reminding people of the visit and to ensure all areas were free and tidy by four o clock to make a good impression. There was a small kitchen area, a bathroom and a bed/living area with a variety of chairs.

" _This is our flat. It is specially designed to allow us to work with patients in a more familiar environment and to assess what, if any aids, potions and healing techniques may benefit them"_ Lucinda explained, leaning against the kitchen countertop. Someone had left a used mug out and she quickly transfigured it into a cute looking teapot when Malfoy's back was briefly turned.

" _I see. And what sort of things are you assessing in here Miss Lovegood?"_

Surely he needn't have asked that, the answer was clearly obvious. Lucinda paused, moving off from the counter and pacing along to the bathroom: _"Well, mostly functional activity and confidence levels. For example, can the patient effectively use their wand to aid making a drink? Can they transfer from sitting to standing independently and if not where do the difficulties lie… that is generally the sort of thing we do in here"_

He nodded, clearly accepting of her explanation. Then, quite suddenly, he took a step in towards her. His strides were long and in one fell swoop he had come up practically toe to toe with her. She breathed in deeply and smelt something intoxicating; spice and musk. It was definitely him. For a beat neither said a word, their eyes locked together. And then he spoke.

" _I recall you mentioned your ward's need for charmable wheelchairs. How exactly would these be of use here?"_ she noted his mouth turned up at one corner briefly, and then she blinked and he had stepped back from her so abruptly Lucinda almost wondered if she had imagined him being so close to her.

" _Err"_ she cleared her throat softly _"well we would use the equipment to enable patients to be more independent. It would provide them with a means to get around the ward whilst they are regaining their mobility, or they could potentially be used in the longer term if required"_

Malfoy was looking at her closely. She took the few seconds break in the conversation to take in his appearance. He was taller than she had imagined, his shoulders broad and his frame lean. He didn't have his cane with him today, but had a pair of black leather gloves held in one hand. Overall he was, Lucinda admitted to herself, rather attractive. She felt the heat rise over her body involuntarily and up to her face. If he noticed, he didn't comment.

" _Very well. They sound like valuable pieces of equipment for this particular group of patients. How many would your ward be requiring?"_

Back to business, Lucinda thought. That was a quick change from his flirtation of earlier.

" _We were hoping for five wheelchairs and ten walking sticks, if this would be acceptable for the committee"_

" _Hmm we shall see, Miss Lovegood. I should think I would want to see your potions lab before making any final decisions, if that is acceptable?"_

" _Well, seen as though I did state that upon your arrival then yes, I would think that would be acceptable, as you put it. It's just this way"_

They headed back out into the corridor and on to a darker side room the ward used for brewing specialised healing potions. It was a delicate process and often required many rare and expensive ingredients and cauldrons. Hence the large amount of funding that was needed to maintain the lab. Lucinda entered first and Malfoy followed at a languid pace, seemingly inspecting several pieces of equipment.

" _As you can see, some of our vital potion equipment is, well, rather passed its best"_ Lucinda said, indicating a tired looking copper cauldron. Lucius made a noise in agreement, _"I mean, some of it looks like it's been here since before I was born! It's certainly not fit for purpose anymore…"_ she trailed off and waited for a comment as he turned back from inspecting a set of cutting implements to look at her.

" _Hmm so it would appear Miss Lovegood. I do believe that it will cost some considerable funds to bring this lab up to date"_

Nodding she replied: _"I see. And are you going to provide us with these funds or not?"_ She crossed her arms. She must have looked rather like a petulant child she thought, all that was missing was her stamping her foot and wailing.

For a few seconds neither spoke, simply stared each other down from across the dim interior.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow lightly, waiting for him to provide an answer. He of course would provide the funds they required. He glanced around the room, once again taking in the considerably old implements and half empty jars of potion ingredients. It would be possibly barbaric in his opinion to subject someone to a potion made in here, he thought. But he would make her sweat for a while longer, so to speak. She certainly appeared defiant, which intrigued him. Normally he found people kept out of his way, or talked to him with barely concealed disdain or fear. Even after all these years. Not her. She held her ground, not something he was used to. He breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring slightly. He could smell the heady aroma of various herbs and powders, all of which he recognised. But there was something else under it, something light and floral. Her. He wanted to breathe it in again, but concluded it might look decidedly odd for him to be sniffing loudly around her. It would not do now for her to think he was some kind of strange pervert. He cleared his throat faintly and replied to her query:

" _Now, now Miss Lovegood. Why so impatient? I haven't even finished my tour yet. Eager to be rid of me from your presence?"_

She rolled her eyes. It was only slight, but he noticed it. One didn't spend so many years working under the Dark Lord without learning to take note of subtle indicators of emotion. Not doing so had been the cause of several of the scars that lined his body.

" _No of course not, why would you think that, Mr. Malfoy? I merely thought I would ask you a straight question and expect a straight answer. There really isn't much else to show you. I shan't be taking you onto the patient ward. There is only the offices and the patient's communal room"_

He smirked at the clear sarcasm in her voice. Where would be the fun in straight questions and straight answers? No, that would never do…

" _Well, I will answer your question in a…straight manner, as you put it, when I have decided on the answer. Wouldn't want to rush these things now would we? I think the communal room should be inspected too. Lead on Miss Lovegood"_

With a huff she turned her back on him; reaching the open door and motioning him back out into the corridor. He took great pleasure in sweeping closely past her on his way out, their bodies almost touching.

" _It's back down towards the entrance. But please be aware that if there are any patients currently using the room you may not enter. You may look through the window but nothing else. Is that ok?"_

He nodded in response as they arrived at their destination. Lucius noted there was no one inside and so they entered. Instantly, he realised why she hadn't proposed to show him around here originally. There wasn't much to see, a few couches and chairs, a bookcase stacked with volumes, a record player and several boxes filled with various instruments and other objects of interest.

She turned to look at him, and he noted how her long green robes swished around her legs extravagantly: _"Well, there we are. This room is currently quite fine, it was decorated only last month and we were able to buy many new books and items for group work during our last funding period. So, will there be anything else you would like to see Mr. Malfoy?"_

Now there was a question. _"I shouldn't think so, I believe that what you have shown me will be more than adequate for me to make an informed decision"_

" _Right…well…good. Before you leave there is a parchment we are required to sign to confirm your visit was conducted. It's just in my office across the hall"_

They headed to her office and she closed the door behind her. He watched her stride to her overly organised desk and pick up a piece of parchment from a small pile, grabbing a quill and leaning over the desk to sign her name. He mused it would have given him a rather nice view if she wasn't wearing work robes over her dress. He moved to stand next to her and she handed him the quill to sign his name. Their fingers touched briefly as she did so. Her writing was neat but considerable flared on her L's and G's. He completed the form and placed the quill on the table. Then they were standing outside the entrance to the ward once again.

" _Well, Miss Lovegood. Thank you for a very informative visit, it has been most enjoyable."_

He thought he detected a slight flush on her cheeks. He found it oddly endearing, and he never found things like that endearing. Come to think of it, he didn't find much endearing these days.

" _You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy. And thank you for your time"_ She held out her hand. He took it and they shook briefly before she opened the door and he left, losing her presence to head back to the empty Manor.


	4. Chapter 4- What Now?

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

Lucinda felt like she was in a foggy haze after her meeting with Malfoy. It had been at once infuriating, intriguing and intense. She couldn't recall ever feeling so confused about anyone before. He was still clearly a conceited and prejudiced ex-death eater but the more she thought about him, the more she couldn't deny her attraction. She also couldn't deny she felt oddly guilty about it. This man was surely evil, or certainly had been. He supported Voldemort's vile ideas of blood purity, he had perhaps killed people. He had taken her sister and imprisoned her in his home, a home he had been allowed to continue to live in after the war. She felt nauseous, her stomach churning intensely. She curled her knees under herself on the couch and stared at the wall, willing the image of him smirking at her to fade from her vision. But it didn't, rather got so vivid she had to close her eyes against it. She could smell his expensive cologne in her nose as he moved closer to her just as he had in the assessment flat earlier. But this time he didn't stop, he moved closer still. And Lucinda didn't move back, didn't want to. He cocked his head to the side and lowered his lips to hers slowly, so slowly Lucinda was sure time had stopped completely. Her eyes were still closed, and she parted her lips for him. Just at the worst moment possible for her daydream to be interrupted, Salem leapt onto the sofa beside her with a disgruntled meow, settling himself across the cushion for a sleep. Lucinda looked up blearily and sighed. She supposed she should do the same.

Several days after Malfoy's visit, Lucinda was sitting at a desk in the communal office. She often preferred to be in there rather than use her own office, which felt too lonely and quiet, especially at the moment. Being left alone with her thoughts was not a good thing. She leant her chin on her hand, trying to recall exactly what the patient had said so she could record it accurately. Since last Monday she had had significantly more trouble writing notes than she usually did. No prizes for guessing why that is, she thought. There was a loud 'tap, tap' on the window. Steven, one of the senior healers, leaned over in his chair and let the rather zealous owl inside. It flew onto Lucinda's desk and dropped the letter in front of her. It hooted once before swooping back through the still open window. Lucinda simply stared after it for a time. She didn't dare open the parchment straight away. She knew exactly what it was in regard to. They had been informed at the meeting that, after the funding visits were completed, they would receive an owl to tell them of the final decision. Reaching for the letter, she realised her fingers were shaking. Come on Lucinda, she chastised herself, pull yourself together. She could barely take in the words in front of her but her eyes centred on one sentence near the bottom of the paragraph: ' _Following the funding visit, your ward_ _ **(A4)**_ _has been allocated funding of_ _ **30,000 galleons**_ _for the coming financial term. Please be advised that these funds will be available in the individually allocated ward account by the last day of this month. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact the Admin department on Level 0 and ask for the financial services officer'._

Lucinda could barely believe what she had read- 30,000 galleons. That was much more than she had been expecting. With funds like that they could afford to kit out the whole potions lab with new equipment, and more besides. Suddenly her mind keyed back in to the reason behind their generous funding. Malfoy. She was shocked to say the least that he had managed to get them such a large grant, although not that shocked, she imagined he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. A slight smile overtook her features. Maybe he wasn't what he initially seemed after all…

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius apparated with a 'pop' into the foyer of the Manor. It was an imposing space with a large winding staircase, portraits of Malfoy's past dominating the walls. The sound of his polished brogues echoed on the grey marble floor as he moved to the sitting room to his left, taking off his outer robes off as he went. He had just returned from a meeting at the Ministry regarding the cataloguing of various dark artefacts still known to exist across Britain. He had offered to be on the panel of advisors due to his knowledge on the subject, and the various dark objects owned by his own family, which had already been accounted for. It helped to be involved in these sorts of activities, and to at least appear engaged. Personally though he felt it an unnecessary task, and had hated it when pompous Ministry officials had invaded his own home to pass their judgement on which of his ancestors' valuables were deemed 'safe' to be stored in their rightful place. He made an agitated noise and sat himself on the high-backed leather chair he usually favoured, glass in hand. The house was quiet, as was usual these days. Many years ago the Manor was always alive with the buzz of guests, dinner parties and the sounds of Draco running through the house when he was young. Now the rooms seemed to sigh as wearily as Lucius himself did. Not that he missed Narsissa and her vile 'friends' of course. The sound of their cackling laughter and constant clinking of glasses had grown tiresome, particularly after the war. They'd become different people. Narsissa wanted to forget it ever happened and move on, but she couldn't hide her newfound disdain for him. Lucius had been broken by it all. _She_ hadn't been in Azkaban, hadn't seen what he had. He grew bitter towards her; how easily she ignored the pain that was gnawing at him every day. And now Draco visited the Manor less frequently too. Lucius comforted himself with the fact that his son was successful and happy, or so he appeared. He knew he had a girlfriend, though he had not yet met her. He couldn't deny he would like to see more of him.

His thoughts turned to her, as they frequently did during the evenings. He was usually busy in the day with various meetings or lunches, but his thoughts would now always drift to her when he found himself in the quiet, sometimes even when he wasn't. He knew she would have received the letter today, confirming the outcome of his visit. After discussion with the other committee members regarding the poverty of their potions lab, he had managed to increase their final amount from the originally proposed 20, to 30,000 galleons. He could imagine her opening the parchment in front of her, eyes lighting up and her cheeks flushing with happiness at the thought of the positive changes the money would surely achieve. He couldn't help his mouth curling up at the edges at the thought of her smiling. What would she think of him now? Would her opinion have changed at all? He wondered why he even cared, he had never thought too long on others' opinions of him. But with her it was different. The answer was clear to him now- he wanted her. And he would have her. Lucius Malfoy always got what he wanted, in the end. Touching the glass to his lips, he drank a long swig of firewhiskey and closed his eyes briefly. An image floated into his mind. She was standing in front of him now. She moved into him, enough that he could smell her perfume. Lucinda knelt between his legs, reaching up to him and touching her full lips to his. It was only a ghost of touch, barely even a kiss, but Lucius felt his cock twitch. His eyes were still closed and his tongue darted out briefly to wet his bottom lip. She was leaning up to him again when a loud noise from the corner of the room shook him out of his thoughts. Fuck, he thought. What is it? Who could possibly be owling him now?

He rose from the chair, practically throwing the tumbler onto the side table and strode over to the window, flinging it open to let the rather terrified looking owl inside. He snatched the parchment out of its beak and it flew back outside as if it couldn't leave the room quick enough. He knew the sender without even opening it. It was sealed with the Ministry's stamp. His eyes scanned it quickly. It was an invitation to the annual Ministry of Magic and joint spring ball. It was usually an overly flashy affair where the great and good (or so they liked to think, Lucius mused) of the wizarding world came together to make endless small talk for no apparent reason. He had been invited the previous two years also. It was an event he normally dreaded, but this year was different. He knew she would be there. He clutched the letter in his hand and sat himself back in the chair. A wave of his hand and the glass refilled. Glancing back at the parchment, he noted the date of the ball. Two weeks today, he would see her again.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda sat at a table in the small restaurant she had arranged to meet Hannah in. After the battle of Hogwarts, her and Hannah Abbott had worked together to tend to those injured around them and since then they had become firm friends and kept in touch regularly. Hannah worked for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and so often kept her filled in on the goings on there. They had arranged to meet during their respective lunch hours for a catch up. Lucinda had arrived first and chosen to sit near the window to wait for her friend.

When Hannah arrived she waved as she headed over to the table. She took off her suit jacket and sat herself down in the chair opposite: _"Hey hun! How are you?"_

" _Hey! I'm good yeah thanks, what about you?"_ Lucinda replied honestly. She did feel good.

" _Yeah I'm ok. Excited about the ball next week! Have you got your dress yet?"_ Hannah was looking at the menu, her lips pursed slightly in deliberation.

" _I can't believe I'm saying this but yes, I am excited about it too! But that's the one problem. I looked through my whole wardrobe, plus the stuff I left in my old wardrobe back at home and I can't find one thing that looks good on me!"_

Lucinda was also perusing the menu but noted Hannah look at her over the top of hers and raise her eyebrows as if she was unconvinced: _"Why do I find that hard to believe? Well I'm in the same situation in all honesty. Hey, maybe we can go shopping tomorrow? We could go into muggle London and have a nose around there, what do you think?"_

Having been secretly hoping Hannah would suggest a shopping trip (Although Lucinda enjoyed shopping she was, by her own admission, awful at it) and took up her offer straight away.

" _That would be great, I could use your opinion on stuff. I really want to look nice and you know what I'm like with shopping, I get all stressed and buy anything"_

The waiter arrived suddenly and took their order before Hannah could reply. As soon as he had vacated their table again, she spoke: _"So, tell me why the sudden change? You usually aren't bothered about these do's, and now you want to look 'nice'. Who is he?"_

Lucinda could feel her face flushing until she was sure she must have looked like she had rather unfortunate sunburn. _"What? There is no 'he' for me to look nice for, I just wanted to make an effort is all"_ She stammered out feebly.

Hannah let out of snort of laughter: _"Oh don't think you're getting off that easily. There is definitely something different about you. You certainly look happier than I've seen you in a while. Whoever he is, he must be pretty special…or pretty hot, whatever"_

Lucinda almost laughed at that last statement. She hadn't thought of Lucius Malfoy as 'hot' before. But she couldn't deny the heavy coiling feeling building deep inside her that had absolutely nothing to do with being hungry.

After they finished their lunch, with thankfully no more mention of the reason behind Lucinda's sudden change in attitude, they paid the bill and headed back out into the busy street, taking their time to walk back to their work places. They reached the corner of Argyle Street where they would go their separate ways and arranged to meet the next day after work to go on their shopping trip.

The next afternoon, Lucinda found herself waiting patiently outside the telephone box entry to the Ministry for Hannah to appear. She had been looking forward all through what had been a rather boring day to the shopping trip and the chance to treat herself to something, which she didn't do very often. The late afternoon air was cool and fresh and Lucinda took a moment to look around her. The street was fairly quiet at the moment. The odd muggle passed by her and didn't look twice, not having a clue as to what the old red telephone box was really there for. The sun was just beginning to get lower in the sky and Lucinda raised herself slightly to allow some of the rays to catch across her face. She closed her eyes momentarily and breathed in deeply before glancing down at her watch. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Hannah was usually late. She sighed and continued to wait.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius had so far managed to wait patiently for the evening of the ball to arrive. It was due to take place next week and until then, he would wait to see her. Lucius could be perfectly patient most of the time. There were, however, certain issues that stretched this trait beyond the pale. His ex-wife being one such…issue, he thought with disdain. He was sorting through some old paperwork in his study when there was a loud knock on the front door. He strode to it; ready to chide whoever had interrupted him only to find Narsissa standing on the steps, still looking rather put out that she couldn't apparate straight inside anymore (he had ensured to place a charm against anyone but him and Draco doing so). He kept one hand on the door frame, not particularly wanting to let her in if he could help it.

" _Oh, it's you. Yes?"_ He asked, raising one eyebrow elegantly.

Narsissa huffed quietly, rolling her eyes at his derision. He could easily guess her reason for being at the Manor. There were only two reasons they ever had any contact now; Draco and money. Usually the latter.

" _Oh really Lucius, why the aggrieved tone?"_ she paused, before smiling at him. It made her features appear even more pinched, he thought. _"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? You always were a stickler for manners. It's rather rude to leave a lady standing outside on the doorstep is it not?"_

He made a non-committal grunt and stepped aside. She strode through the foyer and into the sitting room as if she still lived there. She deposited herself on a chair and lifted her hand to light a cigarette that was placed in a long carved holder when Lucius cleared his throat. She stopped in her tracks, looking up at him with amusement etched on her features.

" _Oh come now, one cigarette won't harm the place"_ She glanced around the room she used to rarely frequent even when she lived there, and he noticed her eyes stopped on the nearly empty cut-glass firewhiskey canister. _"Hmm, how odd. I wasn't aware you were ever a drinker Lucius. In fact, when it came to our little parties you always seemed to act like you had a wand stuck up your…"_

He cut her off mid-sentence. _"Was there a reason behind your visit this afternoon Narsissa, or have you graced me with your presence merely to pass comment on my drinking habits?"_

The woman could wear his patience thin much too quickly. He wanted to be rid of her from his house as soon as possible. He looked at her intently when she didn't reply: _"Well?"_ he prompted.

She sniffed loudly: _"It's about the account. I have been informed by my manager at Gringott's that the monthly allowances going in have dipped significantly since the start of the year"_

She had put the cigarette away now. Lucius smirked at her. She must be desperate to manage without her beloved nicotine fix just to try and please him. He sat himself on the chair opposite and folded his hands across his lap. For several moments, there was silence. He could sense her looking at him with strange curiosity.

" _Narsissa, if you recall that was the agreement in our divorce settlement. That I would provide you with a monthly…income which would decrease after four years. This January was four years. I suggest that if your incomings are significantly reduced you remedy your outgoings rather than speaking to me"_ He continued looking into the fire and tensed his jaw. He couldn't bear to look at her.

Narsissa rose abruptly and smoothed down her dark red robes. They looked expensive. So that is where all my money is going, Lucius despaired. Keeping my ex-wife's wardrobe full. Her eyes narrowed darkly as she looked at him still sitting in the chair.

" _How dare you speak to me like that! We were married for twenty years Lucius. Or should I say I put up with you for a large proportion of that. I see how it is. You've clearly found some young thing to splash your money on. Probably some dirty little blood traitor you're fucking in our marital bed! You disgust me Lucius!"_

His jaw now tensed so hard he was sure he could have cracked a tooth. He got to his feet and stepped in to her, his height towering over the small thin figure of Narsissa. _"I am not fucking anyone, as you so elegantly put it. You forget that it is MY money you are taking each month to support whatever it is you do all day. MY family home you lived in, MY bed, and I can do whatever I damn well please!"_ He practically spat at her.

Narsissa laughed derisively, throwing her head back from him. Lucius thought he would never have to hear that awful noise again.

" _Whatever you say…dear. Clearly whoever she is she's done some good at least. Haven't seen this much fight in you in years. My how things change."_ she stormed away and out of the room towards the main door before turning back and looking over her shoulder to him: _"Tell her good luck from me, she's going to need it! Oh, and by the way, Draco is planning to ask Astoria to marry him. In case you were interested. I assume he didn't bother to tell you"_ And with that, she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Lucius let his weight fall back into the chair. Is this what it all had come to? His own son didn't care enough to tell him he was making such a big decision in his life? He thought he had always tried his best to be a good Father, and Draco had looked up to him at one time. But not since the last days of the war had he felt that way, Lucius knew that. He was lost then, feeling his son slipping through his fingers and having no power to stop it. And when his son had walked into the arms of his Mother at the battle of Hogwarts and ignored his own outstretched hand, he knew then it would take considerable time for Draco to trust him again. He ran his hands back through his hair, standing to leave the room. He needed some air and time to think about what he could do to reconnect with Draco.


	5. Chapter 5- The Spring Ball

**Chapter 5: The Ministry of Magic and Spring Ball**

 _ **Ok, chapter 5! I have 11 chapters of this story currently ready to go, and so I can update pretty regularly, up to a certain point, for you guys. Thanks to my first reviewer**_ __ _ **what you said was very kind! Anyway, onwards… it's the night of the ball and Lucinda is looking forward to seeing a certain someone…**_

The day of the ball arrived and Lucinda was happy she had thought ahead to book the day off work. After having a long lie in, she spent the majority of the morning watching television. Having grown up in a wizarding family, she had never owned one before, but had become quite interested in the idea after hearing Mr. Weasley explain the concept during one of many Weasley family dinners she'd attended with George. Several hours and lost brain cells later, it was time for a shower and all the other necessary requirements before a big night out.

Stepping out of the haze of steam from her en suite, Lucinda waved her wand and her hair dried, the platinum strands instantly waving themselves perfectly into place. She sat down at the small dressing table in her bedroom and applied some shadow and mascara, finishing with a little blusher across her cheekbones and some tinted lip balm. Then it was time for her dress. It was currently still hung in a dust bag on the front of her wardrobe. After several hours of trailing around the packed streets of London, looking in seemingly any and every boutique that sold clothes, Lucinda had finally seen the perfect dress through the window of a little shop down a side street. It was a floor length simple black column dress, with short fluted sleeves and delicate beading across the top. It had cost a small fortune, but once she had tried it on, Hannah insisted she couldn't leave the shop without it: _"You'll certainly impress Mr. whoever-he-is in that. You look fab!"_

Pulling it on now, she reached round to the low back of the dress and pulled up the zip. Finishing off with her black court shoes and the small diamond earrings she received for her twenty first birthday, she stood back to assess her work. She had to admit, she certainly looked passable at the very least. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her black clutch bag and apparated to the venue.

The ball was to be held in an old grand building that was just off from Diagon Alley. Lucinda shivered slightly as she appeared outside. The night air was chillier than she had been expecting and she suddenly wished she had brought a shawl with her. Steeling herself for the evening ahead, she headed up the steep stone steps and into the hall. It was beautifully decorated, as expected. The walls were a deep burnished gold, with heavy black drapes over the floor-to-ceiling windows. The ceiling itself appeared to be glistening with enchanted lights, and various candelabras hung magically above the tables that were set towards the back of the space. By the time Lucinda had arrived (fashionably late was the way to go, she had decided), the room was already buzzing with people, most of which she assumed must work for the Ministry as she didn't recognise them. She was looking for him, her eyes scanning the hall back and forth but she couldn't see any sign of long blonde hair. Damn, she thought to herself. He mustn't have arrived yet. Just when she was beginning to feel rather awkward standing there by herself, Hannah appeared from the crowd. She had chosen a pale blue empire line gown and it flowed out behind her as she rushed to greet Lucinda.

" _There you are! I thought you would have been one of the first ones here what with your fancy man attending and everything!"_ she winked, elbowing Lucinda lightly in the ribs _"You look stunning Lucinda!"_

" _Aww thanks! So do you, that colour looks beautiful on you! And on a separate note, if it's not too much trouble could you please stop talking about this guy!"_

" _Ok, Ok… is he here though?"_ she asked excitedly.

Lucinda couldn't help laughing at her friend's determination. She supposed she could tell her about her newfound feelings for Lucius Malfoy, but something told her it wouldn't go down too well. Just as she was debating what to say next, she saw him. He stepped in through the same doors Lucinda had found herself coming through only a few minutes before. He was wearing beautifully made black dress robes, the white of his shirt collar just showing through at the top. And he was staring fixedly at her, their eyes searing into each other's from across the large room. Lucinda felt oddly light headed all of a sudden, and she couldn't help but flash a slight smile his way. He seemed to step her way, but before he could get anywhere close, he was stopped in his tracks and greeted by Mr. Abbottson, the Director. They shook hands and were soon deep in conversation. They were then joined by two other men whom, surprise, surprise, she didn't recognise. She really needed to get out to more of these things. Despite maintaining a conversation with the men, she could sense his eyes flit up to hers frequently.

Hannah had been talking about something or other, but Lucinda hadn't heard a word she had said since he'd arrived.

" _And then apparently she… Lucinda, are you even listening to me?"_ Hannah asked indignantly. Just before Lucinda could tear her eyes away from him to focus back in on Hannah's dialogue, it was too late. Hannah's eyes followed Lucinda's line of vision and landed directly on Malfoy.

" _Oh my goodness, don't tell me. I mean, really? It is not Lucius Malfoy that's got you so weird? Please tell me you're madly crushing on that man with the moustache who's had one too many pumpkin pasties he's talking to!"_

Lucinda didn't know what to say to her friend. Her mouth opened and closed several times like a fish while Hannah, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, gestured for her to explain herself with actual words.

" _Well, I, err it's complicated. See, I did think he was just evil and bigoted, and maybe he is but, I just, there's something about him. When I'm near him, something's different. I can't really explain it…"_ she tailed off, bowing her head slightly.

Hannah smiled warmly at her friend: _"Well, I can't say I understand it, but he certainly seems to have made an impression. If you think he's worth it, then go for it. You deserve to be happy. Just…be careful, ok? I imagine he's a very complicated man to say the least. I just don't want to see you get hurt"_

Lucinda was rather taken aback at her friend's kind words. She certainly hadn't been expecting it, but she really needed someone to talk to about what she was feeling. _"Thank you for being such a good friend. And I will be careful, trust me. I really appreciate you not disowning me! And besides, nothing has even happened yet, maybe it won't. I honestly don't have a clue."_ She said sighing, before letting her eyes move back to look at him again.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius saw her as soon as he entered the hall. He had thought he might have to wait if she hadn't arrived, or try to seek her out among a crowd of Ministry officials. She was standing a little distance from the main group that was in the centre of the room, with a woman in a blue dress he didn't recognise. She was laughing at something briefly before she saw him. She looked young and glowing, and her dress fitted her figure perfectly. Normally he would have bided his time, perhaps waited for her to come to him first. But he found himself instinctively moving in to her, taking far longer strides than was necessary for getting across the room. But he was stopped abruptly by Abbottson. Lucius very nearly punched him, but managed to stop himself. It wouldn't do for her to see him deck her boss in the middle of a packed ballroom. And so Lucius nodded and joined in with an unbelievably dull conversation about the prospect of a new department being introduced at the Ministry. But he kept his eyes trained on her. She was moving around the room now, engaging in what looked like free flowing conversation. They shifted progressively closer throughout the night and the closer Lucius got to her, the more beautiful he thought she looked. She clearly had admirers too. The men she chatted to laughed with her and were so obviously wanting to get into her knickers Lucius was surprised they didn't just proposition her right there in the throng of people surrounding them. It made him feel oddly…protective? No that wasn't it, he mused. She could certainly handle herself against dunderheads like these men. Jealous perhaps? Lucius was never one to let pathetic emotions such as jealously overtake a plan of action. He saw her leave the group of staff she had been chatting to and head over to the bar to get a drink. Excusing himself from his conversation with Shacklebolt and his cronies, he made his way over to the mirror lined bar, which was significantly quieter than the rest of the room. She was leaning slightly against the marble top, waiting to be served.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He was behind her as she stood against the bar. She could see his refection in the mirrored drinks cabinet. She willed herself to be brave enough to turn around but her feet felt like someone had used a gluing charm on them. He leant down slightly into her, his mouth mere inches away from her ear: _Miss. Lovegood, it appears we meet again. If I may say so, you look beautiful tonight. Is there anyone in particular you're trying to impress in a dress like that?"_ he murmured the last sentence against her. She could smell him strongly and sense his presence heavily. She wanted him to touch her. She moved her head to the side and turned her body an inch so that they were nearly face-to-face.

" _Good evening Mr. Malfoy. It would appear we do meet again, it's getting to be a bit of a habit. And thank you, but I'm not sure what exactly you mean. Who would I be trying to impress here?"_ She shrugged ever so slightly and glanced past him and around the room, a smirk on her features to match his.

" _Well some habits can have rather fortuitous consequences, so I've heard. You appear to have made quite the impression Miss. Lovegood, despite the fact you may not have intended to"_ he quirked his eyebrow, and she noticed his eyes scan over her body just as he had done during their funding visit, leaving a strange tingling feeling wherever they roamed.

" _Have I? I can't say I noticed. Although I did come close to slapping some bald Ministry official who felt it was appropriate to put his hand rather to close to a certain part of my anatomy- think he's had one too many! And please do call me by my given name. I have to hear 'Miss. Lovegood' repeated at me all day in work"_

Lucius chuckled slightly, leaning against the bar next to her.

" _I can imagine he won't be troubling you again. And, if you insist, then you too should address me by my given name. After all, we aren't discussing business are we?"_

" _No, it appears we aren't. I never particularly desire discussing business at the best of times. Especially when I'm in an evening gown"_ She smiled up at him, only now realising just how close to her he was standing. No one else seemed to take any notice.

The barman eventually appeared and asked them for their order. The poor man looked flustered with all the drinks he'd been making. Lucinda supposed that people were taking advantage of the subsidised bar. She was wholly unsurprised when Lucius ordered a firewhiskey.

" _And I'll have the same but with soda please"_ she asked. The barman nodded curtly and disappeared to conjure what they'd asked for.

" _I wouldn't have thought you a whiskey drinker, Lucinda. Once again, you do surprise me"_ That smirk again. Lucinda didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him. Or possibly both. In that order.

" _Oh I think you'll find I'm full of surprises Lucius"_ Their drinks arrived and she took a sip, letting the cold liquid fall down her throat in an attempt to somehow cool the heat that seemed to have pooled deep in her belly.

He leaned into her again. So close she could almost feel the hardness of his body against her. Yet still, those around them appeared oblivious to the young healer and the ex-death eater openly flirting at the corner of the bar.

" _I am quite sure that you are."_ He paused _"I propose that, in order to experience more of your…surprises, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow evening"_

Lucinda felt a little taken aback. In all her imaginings of this meeting, she hadn't expected him to ask her out on a real date. If that was in fact what he was doing? The man was rather hard to read, unlike most men she'd met.

" _I would think that sounds… agreeable."_

" _Hmm, well good. Shall we say eight o clock? We can meet outside The Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there"_

Lucinda nodded _"That sounds fine. I assume you are aware though that wherever we go there will be an extraordinary amount of whispering and side-eyed glances for us to endure?"_

She watched him stand up straighter, looking intently into his glass and bringing it up to his mouth to take a drink from it. Her eyes followed his movements. He looked as if he was mulling over an idea.

" _You are correct. Although I myself am more than accustomed to the bile people like to liberally spread, I wouldn't entertain the idea of it interrupting our evening. I am aware of a decent muggle restaurant in central London if you would prefer?"_

She felt for sure her mouth must be hanging open in the most inelegant way. Had she heard him correctly?

" _Ha, err sorry, I think maybe my ears, or possibly my brain, needs syringing. Did you just say muggle restaurant? As in a non-magical, non-wizarding restaurant?"_

She watched him move to sit on the stool next to Lucinda. She followed, placing her tumbler on the bar.

" _Yes, it is not a place I frequent. It is passable at best in my opinion, but at the very least we will be anonymous, if that is the idea you were initiating?"_

" _Well, yes I suppose it was. I have no problem with it, if you think you'll survive the evening?"_ She watched him gesture to the waiter for another round of drinks and Lucinda emptied the last of her glass.

" _Oh I'm sure you'll manage to keep me in line. Trust me"_ He smirked, lifting the newly filled glass to his lips again after inclining it in her direction.

" _Isn't that rather a big ask? You are, after all, an ex-death eater. There's many who would discourage me from keeping your company Lucius"_ She inclined her glass to him as he had done.

" _Emphasis on the 'ex' death eater. And yes I'm sure there are. But I am also sure that you can make your own decisions. Are you going to leave, Lucinda?"_

" _No. I find myself rather enjoying your company actually, so I have made my decision"_

And so the ball continued on into the evening. They remained at the bar for a while longer, and as the time passed, Lucinda found herself more and more at ease in his presence. They talked and laughed and got through another drink before Lucius was pulled away by several Ministry high-ups who wanted to discuss an important meeting due in the coming week. They had started playing some muggle music and so Lucinda found herself being pulled onto the dancefloor by Hannah and the two of them, along with Lucinda's friend Ava and some of Hannah's friends from the Ministry, started to dance the rest of the night away.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

James Forbeson, the wizard who was heading the current Ministry initiative to catalogue dark artefacts, had interrupted his conversation with Lucinda to discuss the next panel meeting. Bloody bastard, Lucius had thought as he saw Lucinda being led by the hand away from the bar by her friend in the blue dress. James Forbeson was an insufferable jobsworth with a wiry moustache and a quite impressively bad combover. He was trying to ask Lucius' opinion on the best course of action for future dark arts initiatives but Lucius was so furious at being pulled away from the beguiling Lovegood woman to discuss such trivial matters he spoke only briefly for fear he may pull out his wand and curse the man right then and there. They were then joined by several other members of the panel. They were playing music now and there were several groups of people dancing to what was clearly some infuriatingly bad muggle pop song. Lucius glanced over at the dancefloor and at first he couldn't see Lucinda at all. But then a couple of people close to him moved off towards the tables and at last had a clear view of her. He brought his glass up to his lips in an attempt to hide the wide smirk crossing his features. She was moving in time to the music, surrounded by three or four other women. He didn't notice them, or anyone else for that matter. For all he cared, the entire dancefloor might have been deserted save for her. She swayed her hips provocatively, the dress she was wearing at once clinging and moving perfectly around her. He was suddenly rather glad he had worn his most flowing dress robes- the long black material was adept at hiding a multitude of sins. The men in the group he was conversing with had also fallen rather quiet and were looking in the direction of Lucinda's group.

One of the men, whose name Lucius couldn't recall, spoke up over the music: _"Best part of the night, the dancing. Always gives us old chaps a nice view eh!"_

The men around him all nodded their agreement and chuckled. Not Lucius of course. Besides he was still looking intently over at Lucinda. But he was listening; he wasn't a man who was suddenly rendered completely brain dead when watching a woman. The men continued their conversation, and Frank McIntosh, one of the senior Ministry law experts, chipped in: _"Oh yes, I quite agree Ronald. I must say young Miss Abbott is looking particularly lovely tonight. A fine young witch, a catch for any wizard she would be. Not sure who the girl is she's dancing with, don't recognise her. Very pretty though"_

" _Oh that's Luna Lovegood's sister. You know, the one who fought alongside Harry Potter, strange girl, writes for The Quibbler now I believe. I think her sister works at . Now what's her name… Louise, Lucia…?"_ James Forbeson added, his eyebrows creasing together in thought.

" _Well, whatever her name is, that dress is doing her plenty of favours, she looks rather stunning in it. I bet she's already got a young man on her arm!"_

Now Ronald added his views. Lucius was growing tired of the chat interrupting his thoughts and had half a mind to walk back to the bar for another firewhiskey.

" _I'm not so sure Frank. I heard she broke up with that one she was dating, err a Weasley wasn't he, not sure which one. Never sure which one I'm speaking to at the Ministry half the time!"_ he chuckled, the other men joining in. Lucius was intrigued. So it appeared, if what the Ministry buffoons were saying was indeed true, that Lucinda had courted one of the Wesley's overly-large clan. This situation seemed to get better and better. He was sure if they were seen together and word got around, the ginger-haired pure bloods would be none too happy about it. And anything that made them none too happy, made Lucius very happy indeed.

The ball was coming to an end towards the early hours of the morning. Lucius had managed to have a decently engaged conversation with some of the workers from the Department of Mysteries whilst still keeping one eye on Lucinda's movements. She had continued dancing with her friends for most of the rest of the evening, although he noticed her eyes connecting with his frequently. When he noticed her thanking Shacklebolt and Abbottson and bidding them goodnight, he decided enough was enough and he would head back to the Manor. He bid the necessary farewells and proceeded out into the cold night air. He had arranged to meet Draco tomorrow afternoon and wanted to be well rested for what would most likely be a difficult conversation with his son. He couldn't see Lucinda among the few stragglers smoking or saying their goodbyes. She must have disapparated already. He pulled his wand out from inside his robes and did the same.


	6. Chapter 6- Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 6: Awkward Conversations**

 _ **Thank you to anyone who has reviewed or followed so far, please keep the reviews coming, I like to know what you guys think, good or bad! It's the day after the ball, and Lucius and Lucinda are dealing with some family matters…**_

Lucinda awoke the morning after the ball feeling lighter and more content than she had for a long time. It was a Saturday morning and so she didn't have to get up for work. She allowed herself a short lie-in, before pulling herself out of the comfort of her bed around ten to get a shower. As she stood under the spray, letting the hot water soothe her body, she thought about last night. It had of course been lovely to catch up properly with her friends and cut loose a little, but she was only too aware of the main reason for her happiness this morning. She would be having dinner this evening with Lucius Malfoy, of all people. However, whereas the thought of doing just that may have at one time filled her with deep dread, she now felt nothing but heady anticipation for spending time with him. The time they had had last night, although brief, was some of the easiest conversation she'd shared with anyone. Dipping her head back fully under the stream of water, she her hands back through her chin-length hair, eyes closed against it.

After finishing her shower, Lucinda dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt and checked her watch. It was eleven now. She had arranged earlier in the week that she would nip down to Luna and Neville's for a bit. The dinner tonight wasn't the only thing she felt anticipation over. What should she disclose to Luna? In some respects Lucinda felt there wasn't much point in potentially upsetting her sister when she hadn't yet been on a date with the man, but she and Luna had always been close. Could she really lie to her sister? Having not yet come to a conclusion regarding that question, Lucinda placed her empty breakfast plate in the sink, fed Salem, and apparated to Luna's flat in Hammersmith.

She appeared on the street opposite the flat itself, in a back alley that looked less than savoury but was thankfully empty. Luna and Neville's flat was concealed from muggles and so Lucinda had to enacted a short charm in order for it to appear. It was set in a group of beautiful large Georgian townhouses that looked like they could be part of a set piece for a period drama. Lucinda reached the top step and rang the bell. The door opened automatically and she headed up to flat three.

" _There you are Luci. Was wondering when you would arrive. Come inside, Neville's out today. We'll have tea"_ Luna addressed her sister with her usual spiel of information. Lucinda had no idea why she had been wondering when she would arrive as they had agreed half twelve in their owl.

" _Well I said I would be here at half twelve and…it's half twelve. Where is Neville then? Tea sounds great!"_

She watched with barely disguised amusement as Luna rummaged in a cupboard in their lilac kitchen (Lucinda stifled a laugh at the memory of Neville's face when Luna had shown him her chosen paint colour) and pulled out a kettle, filling it magically and placing it on the stove to heat. Luna and Neville's flat was interesting to say the least, just like the couple themselves. There was a myriad of furniture and magical nik naks, and many strange and often dangerous looking plants. Lucinda noticed there was a small stack of articles from The Quibbler on a side table with Luna's writing annotating them. She was startled from her thoughts by Luna's sing-song voice.

" _Well yes I know you said that, but which half twelve is the question isn't it? You didn't specify. And Neville has gone to Hogwarts for the day. He has a meeting with Professor McGonagall about his new herbology textbook, and there was something about a job too"_ She took the now whistling kettle off the stove and poured the steaming water into two hand-painted mugs. One had a rather squiffy looking nargal on it, the other a fetching dirigible plum design. Lucinda couldn't help but smile widely as her sister handed her one and sat opposite her at the small dining table.

" _A job? Like what, teaching? Is that what Neville wants to do?"_ Lucinda asked, sipping at the hot tea.

Luna paused, a slightly dazed look in her eyes, before she answered her sister's question: _"Well yes, Professor Sprout wants to go part-time before she retires, and so there is space for him to step in. I'm not sure if that is what he wants really, I've tried scrying to see if that is what will happen, but it all comes out very hazy"_ she sighed heavily, looking forlornly into her mug, her eyes following the licks of steam rising steadily out its depths.

As happy as Lucinda would be for Neville if he got a job at Hogwarts, would that mean Luna would move with him? She supposed she would have to stay in London for her job at The Quibbler. Suddenly, Lucinda's question of whether or not to tell her sister about Lucius seemed to be answered. This was definitely not the right time.

Lucinda placed her hand over her sisters and she looked up to her from her mug, a watery smile over her face.

" _I'm sure it'll be ok sis. Even if he does move up there, it's not like you won't see each other. Plus, you'll be able to visit our old school whenever you like, that's something right?"_ Lucinda said, trying to steer the conversation into happier waters.

" _Yes, I would quite like to go back. And it would be such a great opportunity for Neville. But I can't leave The Quibbler to move with him. Father is always worried as it is now he's retired"_

" _Huh, that's not the impression I got- he'd be fine! I just got an owl from him the other month from his holiday in Ireland with our Uncles saying how much he was enjoying retirement. And it would be a great opportunity for Neville. Just make sure that you are happy with any decision too."_

Luna nodded, looking past Lucinda into the distance: _"I will make sure don't worry. There may not yet be a job yet, we're not sure. I suppose I'll find out tonight. What about your love life Luci, anyone on the horizon?"_ Lucinda couldn't help but grimace slightly at being called 'Luci'. It had been Luna's nickname for her older sister since she was three and couldn't pronounce her name correctly. She had never cared for it and yet Luna still insisted on using it regularly.

Lucinda shook her head, draining half of her tea in one mouthful to try and put off answering the question, burning her mouth in the process. As usual, her sister appeared to speak her mind aloud: _"Hmm, you're avoiding the question. That means yes then. What's he like?"_

" _No, it doesn't mean 'yes then'! There is no one on the horizon, or in the middling to near distance either. I'm too busy to be looking for love anyway now, this Clinical Lead post is much more managerial than I thought it would be"_ Lucinda lied, more fluidly than she had intended. Was it really that obvious when she was lusting after a man? First Hannah was on to her, now Luna, who had by now turned her full attention to her sister. Luna shrugged her shoulders slightly: _"Well, I just felt that your aura had changed, it has more red in it than usual, that normally indicates romantic involvement. But, if you say so. I know you're very busy these days. We hardly get to spend any time together now!"_

A creep of guilt settled over her. After their Mother had passed away, Luna had become very close to Lucinda and they spent as much time together as they could when Lucinda was home from Hogwarts for the holidays. But since gaining such a high profile post at work, she often found herself staying later than her allocated shift to complete paperwork or an ongoing audit. She supposed she should really pull back and not be the team's fall guy, but she couldn't help it. She was a starter-finisher, and if a job was left undone, she would usually take it upon herself to do it.

" _I know. But I promise that we will make more sister time soon. I'll book some leave and we can have a girly day, take your mind off this whole Neville-job situation."_

Luna smiled widely at her and leant over to hug Lucinda: _"Oh I would like that. We could go to visit Father too, he would love to see us both!"_

" _Yeah well we can do that too. I feel like I've been in a bit of a bubble these past few weeks, and I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you when you needed me Luna"_

Luna's features displayed a confused look before she replied: _"But you're my big sister, I know you'd never neglect me"_

As Lucinda left Luna's flat a few hours later, she felt more muddled than ever. She was still looking forward to tonight, but she felt awful for lying to Luna, and her sister's words touched her but also increased her unease. What if this whole thing, whatever it was, with Lucius actually became something real? There could be no hiding their relationship forever. Lucinda needed time to clear her head of the jumble of thoughts invading it, and so she decided to walk back to her flat. The Sun was just peeking through some rather grey looking clouds overhead and Lucinda pulled off her jacket as she walked.

After a good half hour she reached her flat and used her unlocking charm rather than root around in her bag for the front door key. She sighed as she looked around the living room. Whenever she got back from Luna and Neville's elaborately decorated and homely flat, she realised just how plain hers was in comparison. Making a mental note to pop into 'Bader and Blake's Wizarding Home Furnishings' at some point, she checked her watch. It was nearly five o clock already. Knowing it would take her an age to decide what to wear; she headed into the bedroom to begin her date prep, something she hadn't done for rather a long time.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The antique grandfather clock struck one, the deep timbre of its chimes echoing around the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Lucius stood in the sitting room, winding his Father's pocket watch; he noticed it was running five minutes slow. Draco would arrive any minute. Lucius as unsure what he was going to say to his son. After wanting to be well-rested, he had barely managed to sleep amidst thoughts of the upcoming meeting and his dinner tonight with Lucinda. He had booked a table early this morning at what he presumed was considered a high class restaurant by muggle standards. The snooty Matre'd had at first tried to tell him there were no tables free tonight, but after a little magical…persuasion, one suddenly became available.

There was a loud 'pop' sound and Lucius walked out to the hall. Draco was nearly twenty two now, and Lucius was surprised every time he saw him at how much his son looked like him when he was young. Younger, Lucius reminded himself, he certainly wasn't old yet. Draco was wearing a black suit and a grey pinstripe shirt.

" _Father"_ he stepped into Lucius and shook his outstretched hand warmly.

" _Draco"_ Lucius replied _"I'm glad you could come. Lunch should be ready for us in the dining room"_

Lucius led the way and Draco followed behind, taking off his suit jacket. Although Lucius no longer employed a full-time house elf (he saw no need unlike Narsissa), he still kept Scrimpy on part-time for situations such as today, when food was needed to be served for more than one. The large dining table had been set for two places. Lucius never used the room himself, it held too many uncomfortable memories. They sat and soon Draco was talking about his job at Gringott's: _"I'm hoping I'll be considered for promotion soon. was just telling me yesterday how well I've settled in there and that there is a higher paid job coming up soon should I want to apply for it"_

" _I am sure you should be first on their list for promotion. You did achieve an outstanding in all your training exams after all. I'm glad you are enjoying it. How is the flat? I realise that Dominos Alley wasn't your first choice of place to live"_ Lucius asked, looking across at his son. He noticed he appeared to be trying his best not to look his Father in the eye. He could guess the reason why, but was intrigued to see if Draco would bring up the subject of his potential upcoming engagement.

" _Yeah, it's fine now I've gotten used to it. The neighbours all keep to themselves, so there's no trouble or anything. It's looking nice actually, now that Astoria has added some homey touches. Well, most of them are nice, but there's now an inordinate amount of cushions and candles everywhere"_

Lucius couldn't help but smirk at that statement. He knew only too well the decorating ideas of women, he had unfortunately had to put up with practically constant home décor changes when he was married.

" _Hmm I can imagine. Women do have their little…quirks, shall we say, when it comes to their views on interior design. How are things between the two of you?"_ he couldn't resist asking.

Draco finished a mouthful of food and put his knife and fork down. He cleared his throat slightly before he spoke: _"Well, yeah. Very well actually. I have been thinking that I might, well, that I might ask her to marry me soon"_

So he was going to tell him. Eventually, anyway. Lucius at least felt more content to know that his son wasn't completely cutting him out of his life, even if they still had a long way to go to recovering their relationship: _"I see. And are you sure that you're ready to make such a big decision. And before you huff that I'm being unsupportive as usual, I just want you to be happy. You know that, don't you?"_

He could see a ghost of a smile cross Draco's face before he replied: _"I know. But yes, I am making the right decision, I know I am. I will have to bring her here for dinner one night so that you can meet her"_

" _That would be wonderful, I would like to meet her at least once before you walk down the aisle! Wait here, I have something for you"_

Before Draco could reply, he had risen from his chair and made his way to the door. It was the right time, Lucius told himself. He headed upstairs to the first bedroom on the left hand side of the hallway. It had lain empty for so long that a thin layer of dust had settled over the furniture. He found what he was looking for after a minute or two and was soon back in the dining room. Draco looked slightly puzzled: _"What is it?"_

Lucius held out the black velvet box to his son. Draco took it and opened the lid. Inside was a large antique diamond ring. The stone was octagon cut and was framed by two small baguette cut sapphires. Draco didn't speak for several seconds, merely sat staring at the ring. Lucius wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not and so he thought he should perhaps explain why he had given it to him: _"It was your Grandmother's. My Mother that is, not that old crone Black. She left it to me."_

" _But, didn't your Mother die when you were young, before you met Mother. Didn't you give it to her?"_

Lucius cleared his throat and sat himself back down in the chair opposite Draco. _"I did offer it to her when we were to be engaged. She said she didn't want sapphires or some other encumbrance the ring seemed to pose to her. So we bought one. I didn't tell her it was my Mother's."_

There was silence. Draco continued to stare at the ring and Lucius looked across at his son. He hoped that his bride-to-be would be more appreciative of the ring. He had many pieces of his Mother's jewellery kept in the mahogany dressing table upstairs. But the ring was one of the most beautiful. After Narsissa had decided against wearing it he had put it back in its box and had planned anyway to give it to his future son for such this occasion. Lucius was stirred from his memories by Draco, who had snapped the box shut. The noise echoed quietly around the spacious room.

" _Are you sure Father? It must mean a lot to you. I wouldn't have assumed you would give me a ring, I've got enough money to buy one"_

" _If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have given it to you. You are my son, you should have it now. It is rightfully yours."_

The rest of lunch passed in a much lighter manner after their discussion about the proposal had been done and dusted. It was after four when Draco apparated from the Manor: _"I think I better get going. I said I would meet Astoria after work, she was doing an extra shift today. I'll owl you next week about dinner"_

After his son had left, Lucius returned to his study to complete some paperwork for the upcoming dark artefacts meeting before getting ready for his dinner tonight with Lucinda. He had to admit that he had not contemplated too much about it while Draco had been there, but now it came forth to consume his thoughts once more. There was a soft knock and Scrimpy appeared: _"Would Sir be requiring anything else from Scrimpy, Sir?"_ the house elf asked, maintaining a safe distance from Lucius.

Lucius briefly glanced up from the paper he was reading: _"No I shouldn't think so. That will be all for tonight. You are dismissed"_

" _Thank you Master Malfoy Sir"_ And with that, she disappeared back out of the door.

Lucius risked a glimpse at the clock. It was now six.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7- Dinner

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

 _ **Here's chapter 7 for you all. It's time for their dinner, I wonder how this will end… ?! By the way, bit late for this now, but I forgot to put the obligatory statement at the top of every other chapter so far: 'All recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling, only Lucinda is mine!' Got there in the end!**_

Lucinda had just finished putting her other silver hoop earring in when she noticed the time on her watch. It was nearly quarter to eight. In fifteen minutes, she would be with him again. Her belly flipped wildly and she steadied herself with a deep breath in, stepping back to her wardrobe to grab her black strappy heels. She had chosen to wear a dark green floaty dress. It just came to her knees and was decently low cut, but not too so, Lucinda had thought. Once her shoes were on, she grabbed her wand from the kitchen top and her black jacket off the peg on the back of the front door. Taking yet another calming breath she apparated to The Leaky Cauldron, constant butterflies twirling in her stomach. She appeared with a faint 'pop' just outside the door, nearly tripping over the step. Glad he wasn't here to see my innate elegance in full swing, she thought. Steadying herself, she stood to the side of the door. She figured if she waited here he would see her easily under the lamp that was hung outside to light the way for the odd late-night drunk on his way home. He hadn't arrived yet. She took her lip balm out of what Lucinda now realised was a ridiculously small handbag and applied some, gaining comfort in the everyday ritual amidst the chaos that seemed to be unfolding around her. Was she really going on a dinner date with Lucius Malfoy of all people? Maybe she was having a very early mid-life crisis? Or worse, she hated to admit to herself, maybe she was drawn to the darkness and mystery he seemed to represent to her. She shivered slightly under her light summer jacket. It was five minutes to eight. Five minutes.

Just as Lucinda was counting down the fourth minute (this is really desperately sad, she thought to herself), she saw a familiar figure appear some way down the street. It was Ava, her friend from . Shit. She better think of a plan, and swiftly before she saw her. Despite the fact that she liked Ava very much, she was known to be a bit of a gossip and Lucinda knew instinctively that if she saw her she would ask endless questions as to her plans for the evening. Ava was linking arms with a man she didn't recognise, but there was no time to ponder his identity. Thinking quickly, she ducked down the dark side alley next to the pub, moving down into the shadows where she wouldn't be seen. She heard Ava's voice as the couple grew nearer: _"Oh sweetie, don't worry about that now…let's just have a good time. Then maybe I'll let you take me home later!"_ she giggled coquettishly. Lucinda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's seduction attempts. Not that she was any better when it came to seduction. However, she would bet her wand that a certain blonde ex-death eater was.

So lost in her thoughts was Lucinda, that she didn't hear anyone behind her until a smooth voice whispered low by her ear: _"Miss Lovegood I wouldn't recommend lurking around dark alleys in the evenings. You can run into the most dangerous people"_

She gasped silently and turned to see the smirking visage of Lucius Malfoy himself. He stood back from her and tucked his wand into his inside pocket. She couldn't help but stare at him momentarily. He was wearing black suit trousers and polished brogues, and what appeared to be a white shirt and black embroidered waistcoat underneath his expensive looking black wool coat. In all her ogling she hadn't realised that he was looking at her in the same way. He broke the silence: _"Well, this will be a rather interesting dinner if you have lost the ability to speak, Miss Lovegood"_ Back to formality, Lucinda mused.

" _I think you'll find… Mr Malfoy, that I have in fact attained the ability to speak since our last meeting. And I do not make a habit of 'lurking' in dark alleys, but I'm sure you've lurked in many in your time"_

She noticed he made a slight 'huh' noise in response to her sarcastic comment: _"I can assure you I make no habit of it these days. Well I must say, that is another rather charming dress. Was the colour chosen subconsciously I wonder?"_ Another smirk in her direction. Lucinda was momentarily confused as to what he meant until she looked down and noted that her dress was dark green. The exact dark green shade synonymous with a certain Hogwarts house. She couldn't help laughing at his comment. She had, in fact, not even remembered the colour was also Slytherin's house colour when she had chosen what to wear: _"I suppose you could call it that if you wanted. I hadn't done it on purpose if that's what you were insinuating"_

" _I wasn't insinuating anything Miss Lovegood, I'm sure you can do that for yourself. We have reservations for half past eight at De Marcel's. Shall we?"_

He held out his arm for her to link. Side-along apparition had never been a favourite of hers, as it wasn't for most of the wizarding population. Lucinda often felt it was akin to being squashed through a tube and then pushed down a helter skelter. She hoped she wouldn't feel nauseous when they landed. She linked his arm and they disappeared from the dank back alley of The Leaky Cauldron, appearing moments later down yet another dank back alley. But this time there was noise, lots of noise, nearby. Lucinda breathed in to stem the dizziness threatening to overtake her. Lucius seemed to sense her discomfort and continued to hold her arm for a moment longer before speaking: _"Side-along apparition can have rather uncomfortable side-effects. Are you feeling alright?"_

She was somewhat shocked at his gentlemanly manner. She nodded slightly: _"Yes, yes I'm fine now. Just makes me dizzy when I first land. Are we heading up this way?"_

" _Yes, straight ahead. The restaurant is across the road"_ And so they walked up to the top entrance of the alley, following the lights and hum of traffic above. They still had their arms linked and Lucinda found herself hoping he wouldn't let go. She could smell his distinctive cologne again, filling her senses even above the pungent aroma of car fumes and alcohol wafting along the busy London street. As they drew nearer to the exterior of the restaurant, Lucinda could see that it was not a cheap eatery. She had been expecting something out of the ordinary as it was, but the fact that the place looked Michelin star-worthy made her suddenly feel underdressed. They walked in the open doors and it was beautiful inside. No surprises there, Lucinda thought. There were glass tables set in the middle of the room and intimate looking booths lining the sides of the restaurant, the centre of which was dominated by the largest chandelier Lucinda had ever seen. Lucius stepped up to the black marble counter and gave his name to the Matre'd. To say he looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. She watched his eyes flit around the room in barely disguised disapproval whilst the head waiter checked their reservation. The Matre'd glanced up in Lucinda's direction before confirming their booking: _"Yes, Mr Malfoy, you are booked for eight thirty on table 12. This way please"_

They were sat at a booth towards the back of the restaurant. It was much quieter here and they took their seats. The Matre'd placed two embossed menus in front of them: _"I shall get your waiter to come and take your drinks order momentarily"_ And with a slight bow of the head he was gone, and they were alone again.

" _Wow, when you said the restaurant was 'passable', this wasn't what I imagined! How did you know about this place?"_ Lucinda spoke, opening her menu.

Lucius had followed suit and spoke over the top of his: _"After the war, it was considered part of our…rehabilitation, as some Ministry clown no doubt termed it, to experience muggle culture. So, we had dinner here once. That is how I know of it."_

By 'we' she assumed he meant him and Narsissa. All of a sudden, she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She recognised it as jealousy, even if she didn't want to admit to it.

" _I see. I had presumed the Ministry would make you jump through hoops, but eating in a five star restaurant wouldn't have been at the top of my guess list. Did it work?"_ She couldn't help but ask, a smile playing on her features. She noted his twitch a little as he looked back at her. He appeared to think for a minute before answering: _"Well, we're here now aren't we, so I'll let you be the judge of that."_

Before she could retort, the waiter appeared to take their order for drinks. Lucius ordered what Lucinda noted was the most expensive red wine on the menu, and she decided on a large glass of rose. The waiter nodded in approval at Lucius' order: _"A fine choice Sir. I'll get your drinks straight away and be back to take your food order in a moment"_. When the waiter returned with their drinks, they ordered their meals (Lucinda was wholly unsurprised when Lucius ordered the steak, and Lucinda decided on the roasted lamb) and when he left again, she decided to say something she had been thinking of since the funding visit several weeks ago.

" _I wanted to say thank you to you actually"_ she said, taking a sip from her glass.He raised his eyebrow, clearly querying what exactly she was thanking him for, and she continued _"For the funding. It was much more than we were expecting. I assume you had something to do with that."_

He nodded and took a mouthful of the deep red liquid. Lucinda let her eyes follow his hand on the glass as he raised it to his lips. He had very elegant hands, she thought. She was so engrossed she almost failed to catch what he said. Damn, why was the man so distracting to her?

" _It was a joint committee decision, but I may have overstated the problem slightly. It was nothing the ward didn't require. Besides, I presume the money will be put to good use?"_ he asked. He was looking deeply at her and she tried to not let her eyes flinch away.

" _Of course. We have already been making arrangements for the old potion apparatus to be collected and new pieces ordered. It's quite exciting really, as odd as that might sound"_ Lucinda felt the embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. She was always being told by her friends and family that her life revolved too much around work.

" _I see no reason why that would be odd. I think it admirable that you clearly put so much effort into your occupation when most people simply attempt to complete the bare minimum required of them"_

" _Oh, well I suppose it's a little different working in healing though. They say it's very much a vocation rather than just a nine to five job. It certainly isn't nine to five anymore anyway! I used to be able to get on with my work and go home- now there's always some meeting or other to attend"_ Lucinda took a sip of wine to stem her babbling, and could feel his eyes on her still.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When she looked back up at him, Lucius had to take a drink in an attempt to hide the grin threatening to emerge at her dialog. But still his eyes didn't leave hers. He took in her face. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she caught her bottom lip lightly in her teeth. He put down the glass, face straight and unreadable once again, and replied: _"Do you always talk this much Miss Lovegood?"_

An offended look crossed her features, but he could tell she was in fact not offended at all when she started laughing: _"Sometimes. Do you always insist on calling me by my title, Lucius?"_ She countered, raising her eyebrow at him.

" _I believe the phrase is 'old habits die hard'. I am used to formality, but I shall make a concerted effort to address you as you wish from this point on"_

She smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _"Well, thank you. I have to admit, I often feel more comfortable with formality, particularly on this occasion. But it doesn't really feel strange, despite the fact that I guess we aren't the most likely of pairings to be having dinner together"_ She took another drink before placing her glass down on the table. Their food arrived. Lucius barely acknowledged the waiter. His eyes were flitting almost indistinctly between her face and the deep 'v' created by the top of her dress.

" _I quite agree that we are not the most expected dinner companions, but as we planned, no one here is aware of that. Did you imagine it would feel strange?"_. He noticed she ate gracefully, taking small bites from her fork. He was drawn to her mouth now, observing how she opened it only slightly, just enough to let the tip of the cutlery in. Lucinda nodded a little, some strands of hair coming free again from her neat style. Lucius was suddenly overcome with the urge to lean over and tuck it gently back. Merlin, what was wrong with him?! He took a rather large drink of wine.

" _Yes, I did I suppose. Maybe. I don't know really."_ She looked at him from under her lashes before turning her gaze back to her plate.

" _Well, if it doesn't feel strange then surely that's a good indication, is it not?"_ Lucius asked.

" _Yes, I would say it is"_ She smiled. And Lucius might have smiled back, he wasn't sure. It had been a long time since he had truly smiled at anyone.

The rest of dinner passed with easy conversation and the odd comfortable silence between them. When the waiter asked if they would like anything else (they had already had another glass of wine each) they politely declined and Lucius asked for the bill. He wondered where the evening would go now? As much as he would like nothing better than to take her back to the Manor, he was a gentleman and wouldn't presume that she wanted the same thing. Although he felt it was quite obvious that she did.

As their waiter brought the bill over to the table, he could sense Lucinda's slight panic as to how they would split it. He almost chuckled at her non-presumptuous nature. Any women he ever took out to dinner before he was married never even attempted to put their hands in their pocket, so to speak. He saw her reach for her handbag but he had already picked up the leather bill wallet and checked the total before reaching into his coat and taking out enough muggle notes to cover the amount and a tip. Lucinda had stopped what she was doing, one hand still rooting in her bag for some money: _"Oh. I err, wouldn't presume you were going to pay. Here, let me…"_

He cut her off mid-sentence: _"No really, I insist. I am the one, after all, who asked you to dinner."_

" _Well, thank you. Again!"_

After the cheque had been paid and they were bade goodnight by the Matre'd at the front desk, they found themselves outside the restaurant once again. The night air was much cooler now and Lucius noticed Lucinda draw her jacket tighter around her petite frame, clouds of breath emanating around them. She turned to look at him: _"Well I propose that, seen as though you have paid for dinner, we go for a drink. And I'll pay. What do you think?"_

Lucius glanced to her. He realised now just how small she was. Even in her heeled shoes she only reached his chin. Yet she held his gaze steadily, waiting for a response to her proposal.

" _I would think that sounds reasonable. Where do you suggest we go for this drink?"_ He asked. They were still in the middle of the now increasingly inebriated crowds of muggle London. Lucius wouldn't have favoured any of the bars and pubs in the vicinity.

She appeared to ponder his question for a moment before replying: _"Well I know a bar not too far from here. I've been there a few times with my friend Ava. She was convinced she'd pick up some rich banker there. It is quite nice inside. We could go there?"_

The thought of spending even more time in the presence of muggles didn't exactly fill Lucius with joy, but if it also meant more time with Lucinda he could just about make an exception he supposed. He sniffed in the chill air and glanced sideways: _"I suppose we could. How will we get there?"_

" _Well, that would be the slight problem. There's nowhere quiet enough to apparate to in the near vicinity. Not on a Saturday night anyway, and I don't know how to get there from here by walking. We can just grab a taxi."_

His eyebrow raised sceptically. He had never been in one of these taxi things before. The concept of muggle transport filled him with an uneasy edge he hadn't felt since the days of the war. _"A…taxi?"_ he muttered in a querying fashion.

She smiled widely at his clear indignation. Her face was flushed pink from the cold evening. _"Yes Lucius, a taxi. It's a form of transport like a muggle car, that you can hire to take you wherever you want. It should only take five minutes or so. If that's ok?"_

He nodded begrudgingly and watched as she stepped forward to the edge of the pavement and put out her hand. A black vehicle stopped in front of her, and the light on the front of it went out. An unshaven man with a grating London accent turned his head and practically shouted out of the window: _"Where to love?"_

" _Kensington Hill Road please. The Grading Room bar"_ Lucinda answered, moving a fraction closer so the muggle would be able to hear her.

" _Right you are. Hop in then…"_

Lucinda turned back to Lucius and opened the door.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda could only watch with amusement as Lucius bent to step into the interior of the taxi cab. He reluctantly sat on the black leather seat closest to the left hand side door and Lucinda, a wide triumphant smile playing on her features, took the seat on the right. The taxi set off, but didn't get very far. The Saturday night traffic was moving along at a virtual crawl. Lucinda was rather impressed if she was honest with herself. She had, at first, proposed they take a taxi as a joke. She didn't think for one minute that Lucius Malfoy would willingly get into a car. She glanced over at him. He was looking out of the window, and she had never seen him look more awkward. He might has well have just been told he had to marry a muggle for all the disdainful look on his face portrayed. He was also clearly trying not to touch anything, probably for fear of some kind of contamination. Really, Lucinda thought, the man was insufferable.

" _So, off for a night out are we? Winding down after a long week eh!"_ The taxi driver had broken the silence of the interior of the cab. Oh no, Lucinda thought, he's one of those chatty drivers. She risked another glance in Lucius' direction. He looked horrified. She quickly replied to the man before he thought them rude or Lucius cursed him, whichever came first: _"Yes, yes thank you, just going for a drink."_

Normally she would chat away quite happily to strangers, but this time she tried to keep her comment short and sweet in the hope the man would get the message that they didn't feel like talking. But he didn't.

" _I see. Fine night for it I suppose. Been anywhere nice?"_

The traffic started to move now and Lucinda knew they would be there in a few minutes, thank goodness. She responded to his question quickly: _"Out for dinner"_

" _Ah very nice. I'm sure you turned heads anyway, good-looking couple like you two!"_

Lucius appeared to have lost the ability to form words but Lucinda could tell he was angered at what he probably saw as some muggle's attempt to pass judgement on the two of them. Lucinda laughed nervously and both Lucius and the driver threw her curious looks: _"Oh, we're err we're not a couple actually"_

The driver nodded, a knowing smile on his face: _"I see. Sorry. Didn't mean to overstep the mark. Anyway, here we are, Kensington Hill"_

He pulled the cab into a half full taxi rank just outside the bar they were heading to.

" _That'll be… call it 7 quid mate"_ The meter above the man's head read £7.20.

Lucinda dipped into her handbag, but Lucius had already risen out of his seat, slamming a ten pound note onto the tray compartment by the driver and getting out of the cab, the tail of his coat flouncing out behind him. The driver looked rather dumbfounded and stared for a moment after Lucius before turning back to Lucinda, who smiled meekly: _"Keep the change!"_

Lucinda hopped out of the taxi and it pulled away further down the rank to wait for another, probably less intriguing 'couple' to take it away. Lucius was standing at the side of the sandstone steps that led up into the bar. It had clearly been an old Victorian administrative building of some kind that now played host to a legion of partying Londoners every weekend. Taking a steadying breath, Lucinda walked up to join him. When he didn't speak, she disturbed the quiet between them: _"Well, that was interesting. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable to take a taxi, but really, you didn't have to be so rude to the poor man!"_

" _I wasn't rude. I think you'll find I didn't say anything"_ He retorted.

" _Yes well you didn't, I suppose. You looked like you wanted to throw a curse or two his way though!"_ Lucinda replied, lowering her voice to ensure none of the muggles passing by would hear.

" _Hmmm. Well, I shouldn't have expected anything more. Muggles are always presumptuous in their estimations and opinions"_

Lucinda tried to stop herself but before her brain could connect with her mouth a rather loud 'hah' had left her: _"Oh yes and you aren't being presumptuous in your opinions! What exactly is it you have against muggles anyway? Just because they don't have magical powers, they're still people"_

Lucius looked unconvinced: _"I hold an opinion shared by more of the wizarding population than you might think. Muggles always have to do everything in the most cumbersome and clearly incorrect ways"_

Lucinda softened to him slightly. He was probably right that a decent majority of the wizard world were wary of muggles and muggle culture, even if they hadn't gone so far as to support Voldemort's ideals. She took a step closer to him so that there were only breaths between them and practically whispered: _"I see. And of course you always do everything right don't you, Lucius"_

She watched his mouth curl a touch and then she didn't see anything else around her. His lips were on hers. And so they shared their first kiss outside a crowded bar in the middle of muggle London.

The touch was so slight at first Lucinda wasn't sure if it was a real kiss or she had imagined it. She brought her arms around his neck, pulling him desperately into her. His tongue begged entry to her mouth and she granted it. He tasted like wine and cinnamon. For what felt like hours to Lucinda but was in fact only a few minutes, they stayed stock still, their mouths entwined. The hardness of his body was pressed against her and it made her feel weak with need. No one batted an eyelid at the blonde couple kissing against the wall. The people continued to mill around them, smoking and laughing. To Lucinda it seemed like they were faraway, their voices becoming less and less distinct the longer their lips were pressed urgently together. It was only when they pulled away out of need for air that she was able to tune back in somewhat to their surroundings. He was leaning down to her, his thumb tracing delicately over the fullness of her swollen lips: _"Come back to the Manor."_ It was a statement rather than a question. Lucinda nodded. Taking her hand, they moved swiftly along past the muggles queueing for taxis and up the street, keeping their eyes out for any small alleyways they could apparate from. After several minutes, they finally found a backstreet behind some shops. It had a rather disgusting smelling skip sitting half way down it, but neither cared. Lucius stopped and turned, keeping her hand in his. He reached into his inside pocket and took out his wand.


	8. Chapter 8- Coming Together

**Chapter 8: Coming Together**

 _ **So, here's Chapter 8 for all you lovely readers. It's my first, shall we say, erotic chapter, and so I'm uploading this while hiding behind a cushion and cringing! I hope it's decent guys, I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews on this chapter, and the story so far in general! Thanks to all those who have done so far, and who have followed and favorited! Anyway, Enjoy!**_

 _ **(Oh and by the way, just a quick note that the chapter's title is not supposed to be a play on words, i.e 'cumming' together! It just turned out that way, I swear *looks shifty*!)**_

 _ **(Oh and one more thing, I own nothing recognisable, only Lucinda!)**_

Lucinda didn't note much about the fine hall they appeared in. She only saw him. He was everywhere and everything in that moment, filling her senses and his lips caressing her. She let the momentary dizziness of side-along apparition take over, allowing herself to become entirely lost in him. He moved to her neck, planting hot open mouthed kisses on the delicate skin of her collarbone. She moaned lightly, hands gripping the long strands of his hair, keeping him against her. One of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body flush to his. She could feel him pressed on her hip as his hand moved down the curve of her back. Lucius' coat disappeared with a wordless spell and Lucinda could see the toned muscles in his forearms under the material of his shirt. Another spell on her end saw her jacket and shoes disappear, and she had to stand on her tiptoes to touch her lips to his again. Lucius reached down and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her up the staircase to his bedroom. The room itself was richly decorated, with a large four poster bed and a fireplace displaying the Malfoy family crest dominating the far wall. He placed her on the bed, and Lucinda stretched provocatively across the sheets, feeling the cool cotton and silk beneath her body. Standing over her at the end of the bed, he unbuttoned his waistcoat and kicked off his shoes. She knelt up towards him, reaching for the small buttons on his shirt. Once it was open to her she moved it roughly down his shoulders. His chest was toned and a creamy pale colour that matched his white blonde hair perfectly. Bringing her mouth down to his bare torso, she nibbled and sucked at him, and heard the groan emerge from somewhere deep in his chest as her hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt. His hands joined hers and soon he was able to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He pulled her close against him, his considerable length pushing against the silk of her dress. His lips were brought against her ear, whispering low: _"It appears, Miss Lovegood, you are wearing significantly more clothing than is necessary."_ He pulled back and smirked. Usually it irked her, now it served to cause a gush of wetness between her legs. She gathered the soft material in her hands, swiftly lifting it over her head and discarding it onto the floor. Lucinda was suddenly rather glad she had chosen to wear something presentable under her dress; a dark midnight blue silk set with cream lace adorning the edges. She was sure she saw a flit of an approving smile pass over Lucius' features before she was pushed forcibly back onto the bed, underwear magically removed. His hands spread fiery heat all over her body, his mouth and tongue running down her neck. She arched up into his touch as one hand moved up the line of her waist and cupped a breast, thumb skilfully rubbing over the tight pink bud. Lucinda moaned softly, their mouths still joined.

She let her hands explore him languidly, running her palms down his back, feeling the muscles flex under her touch, then down his chest before letting them rest over his cock. Lucinda glided her hand across the tip and down his length, feeling the warm wetness of his tongue circling her nipple. He took it fully in his mouth, licking and sucking it hard. The warmth of his palm was resting across her back, the other moving steadily downwards, stroking against the soft skin between the apex of her thighs. Lucinda moved yet closer into him, revelling in his touch so close to where she desperately needed it. Moving to the other breast, he repeated his actions as his fingers gently parted her now soaking folds. She groaned loudly, her breath quickening under his ministrations. Her hand continued to work his length, closing her fingers tightly around the base and twisting as she moved towards the tip. Lucius let her nipple slip from his mouth and kissed down the flat expanse of her stomach, his fingers never relinquishing their constant stroking. She allowed her legs to open automatically and Lucius held her thighs gently, spreading her apart further for him: _"Beautiful"_ Lucinda heard him murmur under his breath, his lips grazing along her inner thigh. And then his mouth was on her and Lucinda could no longer form coherent thoughts. He was so gentle at first, Lucinda was almost shocked at his entirely gentlemanly manner even in the bedroom. His tongue took long full licks of her cunt, tasting and drawing more of her pleasure. But he sensed her need, and pulled her thighs roughly to rest on his shoulders, pushing his whole mouth against her, taking her clit fully in him, laving and sucking the flesh hard. _"Fuck"_ Lucinda exclaimed, her hands gripping his head, pushing him harder against her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She writhed under his attentions, her perfect body pressed against him. He continued to suck at her flesh, wanting to absorb as much of her as possible. She tasted like nothing he had experienced, sweet and musk and entirely her. Lucius let just one of his elegantly manicured fingers slip inside her core. Lucinda groaned with abandon, the sounds of her pleasure making his cock achingly hard. He would have to be inside her soon. It felt like he would surely die if he wasn't. He softly thrust and circled the finger now buried deep inside, marvelling in the velvet wetness surrounding it. He could sense she was close. Another finger joined the first, her tight cunt opening to him and his mouth worked ever more ardently on the bud of her clit. Harder and faster his fingers worked her, until he felt her limbs stiffen and her breathing hitch. She moaned his name faintly over and over, and Lucius had to place his free hand across her stomach as her hips bucked against him.

When he lifted his head back up, letting his fingers fall from her, Lucinda's eyes were open but hazed. Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Lucinda closed it for him, swiftly leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. Her hand closed around his length, using the copious thick liquid leaking from the tip to ease her movements. Lucius allowed his eyes to flit closed, still tasting her on his lips. But then he could wait no longer. He encouraged her onto her back, supporting himself over Lucinda. It was the first time since they had arrived at the Manor that he had been able to look at her closely. He studied her face now, her cheeks flushed and her deep pink lips parted. A sheen glowed on her skin from her orgasm. Their eyes remained locked as Lucius placed himself at her entrance. Their breathing deep, he pushed inside, feeling her slick walls part for him. Lucius didn't attempt to stifle the groan drawn from him. How long was it since he had been inside a woman? He couldn't recall now. He couldn't recall much. The sensations as he pushed fully into her were too much. He felt Lucinda pulse around him and reach up to him, pulling him down onto her further, their lips connecting. He knew he must be practically crushing her she was so small, but she didn't seem to notice and that only served to turn him on more. He was fully inside her now, feeling her warm wetness surrounding him. He didn't move at first, wanting to savour the feeling. Instead he moved his lips across her cheekbone and down her jaw to her neck, eliciting more moans from Lucinda.

She brought her legs higher up to his waist, wrapping them tightly against him and whispered in his ear: _"Please Lucius."_ Her voice was so soft that he almost had to strain to hear her _"I want you to fuck me, please move, please"._

He couldn't help the rather self-satisfied smile emerge. Lucius could feel the muscles of her calves against his back and smell the light perfume of her hair. He began to thrust slowly until they built up a natural rhythm between them, their bodies fitting together effortlessly. Her moans rose steadily into the thick heat of the air around them, spurring Lucius steadily towards his own climax. His hand crept down between them, letting his fingers graze softly over her swollen clit. Then he felt it. Her entire body tensed against him, her hips stopped rocking against his and she came undone around him. He breathed deeply through his nose to control himself as the feeling of her tight walls clenching hard around his cock threatened to overcome him. _"Oh fuck, Lucius"_ she moaned loudly, slight gasps of air escaping her mouth. He watched her with intense curiosity, never halting the rhythm of his now hard plunges into her. Lucinda was alternating between closing her eyes, head back against the pillow beneath her, and looking into him deeply. It was all he needed. With a final thrust, he exploded into her. He didn't think he'd ever come so hard. He groaned deeply as three, four times he felt himself release deep inside her. He leant into Lucinda, his head coming to rest against her breasts, taking slow steadying breaths. Lucius felt her hand move from where it was tangled in the sheets up to his back, fingers lightly grazing a particularly jagged scar at the top of his shoulder.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda had never felt anything so powerful pass over her than the orgasm she had just experienced at the hands of her supposed enemy. Her legs felt oddly detached from her body, her limbs heavy with pleasure. Lucius lay back on the bed and Lucinda brought her head to lie on his chest. Occasionally she would reach up to him, kissing across the pale expanse of his torso. Lucinda noted the delicate line of dark blonde hair leading a trail down it. Letting her fingers follow it, she stopped at another scar. It was a dark pink and ran across from the middle part of his chest across his side. Leaning up onto her elbow she brought her lips down to it, tasting the raised flesh with her tongue. She was so engrossed, Lucius' voice startled her somewhat and she stopped, looking up at him.

" _A rather nasty bout of the cruciatus curse. It didn't heal adequately despite my best efforts. The scars of my past are very real indeed"_ he spoke quietly, one hand running through her hair.

" _Well, I think you're beautiful"_ She spoke, moving so she was straddling his thighs and kissing him deeply.

When she went to move away she found herself pulled against him hard, his mouth crushing against hers with barely disguised urgency. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Lucinda could feel him hard and ready against her lower back. Smiling, she moved herself down his body, her head coming to rest just below the head of his impressive erection. For the first time, Lucinda was able to study this particular part of his anatomy more closely. He was large, larger than she had experienced before. The shaft was thick and as pale as the rest of his body, making the blue veins stand out all the more. The tip had developed a deep purple hue with need. It would be interesting to see the former death eater beneath her relinquish control for once. She dipped her head a touch, her tongue flitting out to taste him. She ran it deftly down his length and up to the tip, sucking on it lightly so she could taste the salty pre-cum already gathering there. Lucius made an indistinct noise that could have been a moan and pushed up ever so slightly in a futile attempt to get his cock closer to where he wanted it. Lucinda stood her ground, her tongue flitting out once before she glanced up in his direction from under her lashes. He wore an expression that crossed a line between turned on and infuriated.

" _Now, now. And I thought you were a patient man Lucius. Good things come to those who wait they say…"_

But Lucinda didn't make him wait. Lowering herself once more she took him into her mouth, sliding past the tip and downwards, her tongue circling him hard. Now there was a definite groan from above her. It drove Lucinda on, and she moved further down on him. She could feel his eyes on her as she took the last of his cock into her. She remained there for a moment before sinking fully onto him, the tip of his engorged length extending into her throat. Sucking her cheeks in and pulling upwards slowly, she ensured her tongue caressed every inch of him she could reach. But as soon as he had left her mouth, she breathed in deeply and let her lips slide back, wanting to taste him again. Lucinda was enjoying this much more than she could ever remember enjoying doing this particular activity. Perhaps it was the thought of the situation being so illicit, but Lucinda surmised as she continued to suck him harder and faster, much to his now clear approval, that the reason she was enjoying it so much was more to do with the fact that she genuinely liked him. She worked her mouth over him increasingly ardently, her small hands alternating between resting on his thighs and cupping his balls lightly. She flicked her tongue hard against the underside, licking the further streams of his pleasure that poured down to her. As her mouth travelled once more down the thick shaft, she felt his cock stiffen further against her tongue, and his muscles tense rigidly. A guttural growl released from Lucius' mouth as he came, his essence filling her mouth. Lucinda swallowed hard, her tongue still lapping gently on the head of his cock for several minutes. She eventually relinquished her attentions and moved back up the bed, barely settling back on to the cover before she found herself pinned against them harshly, an intoxicating mixture of tender kisses and unforgiving bites scattered down her neck and across her collarbone. Lucinda let her hands once again move across him, holding him to her, her mind willing him to continue forever.

Saturday night wore on into the early hours of a lazy Sunday morning, most were probably fast asleep, Lucinda thought. They hadn't exactly slept yet at all. Their bodies had remained permanently joined for several hours, their mouths constantly seeking the other out. Only when they finally parted for a fourth time, breath deep and uneven and bodies clammy with the sweat of exertion, did they fall into a deep sleep. As Lucinda turned over across the tangle of cotton that was hours before a well-made bed, she caught a glimpse of the time on an ornate bedside clock. It was half past three. A featherlike sigh emerged as sleep took her.


	9. Chapter 9- The Morning After

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

 _ **Here's the next chapter guys. I'm hoping I'll be able to keep updating regularly on this story. I'm currently writing chapter 15 and it's proving a bit of a bugger to write, but I'm getting there! So, onwards! It's the morning after the night before…**_

Lucius turned onto his side, stretching limbs heavy with sleep. She was facing him, hair half covering her face. The side furthest away from him was out of the thin cover, one leg elegantly placed across the bed. Lucius cocked his head a touch to see the time on the clock. She was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her…not yet anyway, but already he could feel his cock stirring at the sight of the half-naked witch in his bed, along with the memory of last night. He had never experienced any woman suck him so wonderfully before. He let his eyes flit to the perfect mouth in question, then back to the clock. It was half past seven. He watched as the seconds ticked away, eventually deciding he definitely wouldn't wake her. No. He wouldn't. He would watch her sleep instead, and attempt to stem the increasingly insistent throb between his legs. She moved a fraction, the cover slipping to expose a tantalising glimpse of pert breast. Her eyes fluttered momentarily and then were open, gazing up at him watching her intently, the ever-present smirk dominating his features. He noted she hesitated a moment before smiling up at him coyly: _"Hi"_ she said simply.

Lucius moved further up the bed until he was in a sitting position, Lucinda following suit. _"Good morning. I trust you slept well. I certainly did"_ He took a moment to run his hand across the curve of her hip, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

Lucinda let out a soft giggle, shifting herself closer into him before whispering: _"Oh yes, I slept very soundly. It must be your wonderful…hospitality, Mr. Malfoy"_ her fingers grazed over his chest.

" _Hmmm, well I'm glad you enjoyed my hospitality. Although I must say, you are a very worthwhile guest, Miss. Lovegood"_ Lucius dipped his head, and when his lips touched hers once more it felt oddly comforting, and it served to make his cock painfully hard. He watched her eyes flit to the tenting material below his waist.

" _I should say I am. I appear to have made quite the impression"_ She teased, letting the material covering her breasts slide down to pool on the bed.

" _Quite the impression"_ Lucius agreed, taking her nipple into his mouth, allowing his tongue to dart across it in playful touches before sucking it hard into him, his teeth grazing the now firm bud. Lucinda gently pushed on his shoulders and he relinquished his efforts, letting her guide him back to sit against the carved wood of the headboard. Normally he wouldn't have let himself be so passive in these sorts of situations, but when she pulled back the sheet and moved to straddle his thighs he had an idea of what she had in mind and was more than happy to let her play that out. She was so close to him, her hair tickled his face as she leant in to kiss him. Lucius watched as she lowered herself onto his cock achingly slowly.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda gasped as she felt him sliding into her. She slowed her pace even more, wanting to savour the feeling of him filling her so perfectly. She threw her head back instinctively, continuing her descent until he was fully inside, her thighs resting at either side of his. Suddenly she was shook out of her rapture by a hand under her chin, gently but insistently pulling her head forwards: _"I want you to look at me while you fuck me, witch"_ he spoke, his hand remaining there for several seconds. Lucinda could only do as he asked, leaning her forehead into his, their breathing increasing in intensity with each movement of her hips against him. They continued in this vein for several minutes, Lucinda merely rocking her hips and grinding onto him. She felt his hands move slowly up the curve of her back, fingers almost tickling her with their softness. Arching her back into his touch, she lifted herself off his cock gradually, relishing in the feel of him grazing her inner walls as she did so. Lucius grunted deeply, their faces still a hairsbreadth away from each other. She remained still for a moment, enjoying the sweet agony she was clearly inflicting on them both before lowering herself fully onto him again. And then rising up once more, further this time until he nearly fell from her completely. She couldn't help but notice Lucius' eyes flitting shut as she lowered herself more rapidly. She let her tongue cross his bottom lip seductively before he pulled her into him, kissing her roughly, his own tongue tangling around hers. Lucinda moved faster on him, her need to feel him come inside her again pushing her forward. His hands moved further down to grip the firm flesh of her arse, forcing her down on his cock as he came. Watching him come was so intriguing, Lucinda thought. She felt the warmth of him rise inside her, and his face twisted in what almost looked akin to a grimace as another deep groan rose in his chest. Lucinda couldn't hold herself back as she continued to ride him and she broke, moaning loudly as the fluttering of her muscles became deep, satisfying clenches against his still-hard cock inside her.

They lay back across the mass of sheets and throws and Lucinda sighed happily, a smile coming across her face.

" _What?"_ She heard Lucius ask. He was turned on his side again to face her, an amused look on his features.

She shook her head a fraction: _"Nothing. You can hardly expect me not to be smiling after that. I suppose I was just thinking how wonderfully…unexpected and odd this whole situation is"_

" _I suppose. The unexpected can be discomforting to some, but it can also be when the most pleasing circumstances occur, wouldn't you agree?"_

" _Yes, I would."_ She rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating steadily, drumming a never ending beat of life within him. So there was the proof that he definitely did have one- and there had been Lucinda assuming for all these years that Lucius Malfoy was a heartless villain.

" _So… it's a Sunday…do you want me to stay or…"_ she suddenly felt unusually nervous. What if he didn't want her to stay? How would she feel if he chucked her out onto the doorstep like a late-night conquest he'd rather forget?

He lifted his head slightly to look at her, her head still fixed to his chest. She couldn't look him in the eye. Her stomach lurched confusedly. _"Why would I not want you to stay? Unless of course, you do not want to. I was planning to continue cataloguing the library, however I can think of some things I'd much rather be doing today"_

" _Of course I want to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have come back last night. I bet you can think of things we can do to occupy the time!"_ Lucinda replied, sitting up from him and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She noted his eyes followed her as she rose slowly and, stretching languidly, walked around to stand at the end of the bed.

Lucius also rose from the bed and walked towards her. Lucinda watched how his body flexed elegantly as he walked, and how tall he was as he reached her. He was at least six foot. She let his arm curl around her and pull her to him, his free hand stroking across her cheek gently.

" _Before we go about err, occupying the time, is there somewhere I can freshen up?"_

His thumb continued stroking along her cheekbone while his mouth moved ever closer to hers. Lucinda parted her lips instinctively, but he stopped a breath away. His eyes were looking into her, the deep grey almost sparkling in the light that peeked through the heavy curtains still drawn across the windows.

" _Of course there is somewhere. I hope you are not implying that I do not wash"_ He spoke seriously, but Lucinda detected the teasing lilt to his voice. She laughed, their lips still oddly close yet not touching.

" _No, I can assure you that I could tell you showered pretty recently. Besides, considering your home is several times the size of my entire apartment building, I assumed you had room for bathroom facilities"_

He chuckled softly: _"There is. The bathroom is through there."_ Finally he brought his lips against hers and they stood entwined against the bed for several moments.

" _Well, I'm going to go for a shower if that's ok. I won't be long"_ Lucinda spoke as she headed for the bathroom. As she glanced back over her shoulder she noted Lucius flick his hand absent-mindedly, the curtains pulling themselves open to reveal a sunny spring morning outside.

The bathroom was as Lucinda had expected it to be; elegantly decorated and spacious. It had a grey marble floor with matching tiles filling the walls. The shower itself was basically a large fitted glass panel across the far wall, which made it fully open at either end. Much better than the upright coffin I call a shower, Lucinda pondered as she switched it on and stepped under, letting the hot water run over her. She moved her hand back through her hair, pushing her fringe back off her face. As she ran her hands down and over her shoulders, she flinched slightly. There was now several deep purple bite marks scattered there. She let one finger continue running back and forth, almost fascinated by them. She had felt nothing but pleasure when he had inflicted them last night, and even now the memory of him kissing and biting down her neck and shoulders had her instantly wet. Trying to regain some self-control, Lucinda reached for the bar of soap across from her. However, before her hand had touched it, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.

" _And there was me thinking I'd be able to have a relaxing, peaceful shower"_ Lucinda spoke over the sound of water pouring from overhead. Although her words portrayed annoyance, she leaned back into his embrace, resting her head against his upper chest.

His hand wandered down from her waist: _"And what makes you so certain that it won't be relaxing, hmmm?"_ Lucius asked, reaching between her legs, swiftly finding her already throbbing clit and rubbing along it gently with his index finger.

A whimper escaped her at the sheer perfectness of his touch and she let herself lean yet further into him, one arm still holding her: _"Fuck, don't stop that."_

" _I won't"_ he murmured against her. After several minutes of what Lucinda could only describe as sheer bliss, he spun her around abruptly to face him, and their lips entangled desperately as Lucinda felt herself backed against the wall. She took a sharp intake of breath as her warm wet skin came into contact with the cold tiles. His erection was pressed against her thigh, and Lucinda lifted her leg around his hips, pulling him closer. She felt like she could never get him close enough to her. He lifted her off her feet easily and she let her other leg wrap around him, the hot water beating a soothing rhythm against her back. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside, the force sending Lucinda further up the wall and making her cry out in pleasure at having him inside her so suddenly. She had her arms wrapped around his neck for support, hands playing with the now soaked hair at the nape of it. Lucius was stood with his legs apart, driving his cock into her over and over again until she felt almost feverish with the intensity. He was moving in just the right way to catch her clit with each thrust forward. Lucius moaned forcefully, so loud it almost shocked her, and buried his head against her neck.

" _Please don't stop."_ Lucinda breathed against him, the constant stream of water slipping between their bodies.

" _Don't stop what exactly?"_ he asked, mouth against her ear before moving his lips to scatter open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She felt his tongue lick directly across the angry marks he made the previous evening; soothing them and causing her to buck her hips into him.

" _Don't stop fucking me Lucius, I want you to fuck me hard"_

He didn't reply, but she could hear him breathing heavily, and he gripped her arse hard, thrusting into her aching cunt, doing exactly as she had asked of him. His body stiffened against hers and he exploded deep inside her, the sound of their moans rising into the otherwise silent bathroom. The room seemed to spin on an axis, and although Lucinda had her eyes open she didn't see anything. Her muscles tensed and clenched in perfect unison and her inner walls clamped down on his cock over and over again. They stayed very still for several minutes after they had come, Lucius still holding her against him with ease.

When their breathing had finally returned to normal and Lucinda felt she could safely use her legs again, they separated. She half expected him to leave her to it now he'd got what he wanted, but was glad when he stepped back under the water, wrapping his arms around her again. She couldn't help admiring his body as she watched him shower. It was usual for wizards, particularly powerful ones, to grow old at a much slower rate than the average muggle. But he certainly didn't look his age. Come to think of it, she wasn't even completely sure of his actual age. She knew Draco must be in his early 20s now, and so she surmised that Lucius must be at least 45, possibly older. His whole body was lean and strong yet oddly delicate looking at the same time. She felt that he looked akin to a beautiful statue you might find in an ancient courtyard somewhere. She was shaken out of her musings by Lucius' voice. He'd put his hands on her hips, remnants of soap bubbles still on his arms.

" _My dear, did no one ever teach you it's rude to stare"_

She felt her face flush red even above the heat now emanating around them from the steam: _"I wasn't staring, I was…contemplating. In your direction. It's not the same thing"_

He nodded slowly, clearly unconvinced, but he was smiling at her. Not a smirk for once, but an actual, indistinct, smile. _"I see. And what were you contemplating exactly?"_

" _I don't think I want to say. I'm pretty sure your ego doesn't need any more stroking!"_

He chuckled. _"If you insist. However you are aware that I am a skilled legilimens and I could, if I so chose, see exactly what you were thinking"_

" _Huh, I see. Well how do you know that I'm not a skilled occlumens?"_

" _Very true. Are you?"_ he asked from under the shower's spray.

" _Well…no. But it's an invasion of privacy to use those sorts of powers when they aren't strictly necessary. Although something tells me there have been times when you haven't stuck to that mantra"_ she brought her lips to his briefly, enjoying the slip of his tongue against hers.

" _I will admit that I have often strayed from that ideal yes. Only when it was necessary, of course. Do not worry, I would not invade the privacy of your thoughts. Having had my own invaded against my will on a regular basis, I found much less enjoyment in doing it myself"_

" _Well, thank you."_ She ran her hands down his chest, looking up to him. She noticed the hot water had caused a slight flush along his high cheekbones.

" _I shall leave you to finish."_ Lucinda watched as he stepped out from the shower, conjuring a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

After washing her hair, Lucinda switched the shower off and headed back into the bedroom. Lucius was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed putting some cufflinks into his dark coloured shirt. She edged over to the side of the bed, picking up her underwear and dress discarded there the night before.

" _I guess I'll be dressed for dinner again!"_ she laughed, walking back around the bed and placing the clothes next to him .

Lucius reached for his wand and pointed it at a large carved wardrobe in the corner of the room: _"_ _R_ _eplete vestibus_ "

" _What was that for?"_ Lucinda asked.

Lucius stood, doing up the final few buttons on the shirt. She let her eyes watch his hands and even as they moved away her eyes stayed at the collar of his shirt.

" _Clothes. There should be selection in your size. I'm sure there will be something you like. I shall go and request breakfast for us. Are you hungry?"_ he asked.

" _Oh I see, thank you. Yes I guess I am hungry. What exactly do you mean by 'request breakfast'?"_ Lucinda moved towards the wardrobe. Inside was a range of dresses, jeans and tops, all Lucinda's size and exactly the styles she liked. The man was impressive, she thought. Keeping the wardrobe door ajar, she let her damp towel drop on to the carpet.

" _I have a house elf I employ several days a week for household duties. Come downstairs when you're ready. There's a lounge on your right."_ And with that he was gone.

The Lovegood's had never employed a house elf, not having the money nor the need for one, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised that Lucius had one. She didn't expect he would be slaving over a stove to cook her breakfast, or to cook any meal for that matter. It was his demeanour that surprised her now rather than the house elf revelation. One minute it seemed he was affectionate, opening up to her even, the next it was all stiff collar and a distance that left her cold. She couldn't figure him out at all. Perhaps that's part of the attraction, she reminded herself. Sighing, Lucinda began rifling through the contents of the wardrobe. She picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a silk camisole, finally settling on a black cardigan to go over it. She dressed and flicked her wand to dry her hair, checking her reflection in the mirror. Deciding she looked presentable, Lucinda headed down the large staircase, arriving in the grand entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

She took a chance to glance around. She hadn't noticed any details of the place the previous night, so wrapped up had she been in the man who owned the house. It was beautifully decorated, with an expensive looking marble floor and antique vases set on occasion tables that rested either side of two large portraits. Lucinda tiptoed down the final few stairs, hoping Lucius wouldn't hear her so she could have a chance to get a better look at the paintings. They were both women. One was dark eyed with dark hair piled high on her head. She wore a floor length black dress with green and gold embroidery worked into the fabric at the bodice. She looked down at Lucinda with a disapproving sneer before turning her head swiftly to the side, looking out of her frame towards the front door. Clearly to this woman any view was better than that of some ignoble witch invading what was once her home. Lucinda rolled her eyes before moving along to the second of the two portraits. This woman was the stark opposite to the other. She was beautiful. Her hair was almost white blonde and her eyes were a deep blue-green. Her face was much kinder as well, yet it still had haughty nobility to it. It instantly made Lucinda think of Lucius. She wondered if it was his Mother in the portrait. So captivated was she by the painting, she didn't hear the door to the drawing room open beside her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius heard her footsteps pass by outside. When she didn't enter he opened the door to see her standing to one side of the hall, staring up at the portraits hung there. She only turned as he stepped towards her, and she gave him a watery smile.

" _Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are they relations I presume?"_

He found himself looking up at the paintings too. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked at them closely.

" _Yes, they are. The dark haired witch was my grandmother."_ He paused _"The other is of my mother"_

" _I thought she might be. She's very beautiful"_

This was all getting too uncomfortable for Lucius' liking. Suddenly it felt like his shirt collar was too tight. He quickly changed the subject back to the present.

" _Breakfast is ready in the drawing room."_

Lucinda nodded and followed him back out of the hall. He watched her glance briefly at her surroundings when the entered. She seemed a little uncomfortable herself, as if she wasn't sure what to do next. He turned and walked back, putting his arms around her and bending to kiss her. She snaked her arms around his neck and moaned softly into him. He could smell the soap she had used in the shower and feel the warmth of her skin against him. After a moment, he tore his lips reluctantly away from hers and moved back towards the table, which was set with plates and cutlery.

" _Come, sit down."_

She followed his lead and sat next to him, taking off the cardigan she was wearing and placing it over the back of the chair. She was wearing tight jeans that accentuated the curve of her hips perfectly, and the silk top was cut as if it was made for her. Lucius let his gaze linger on her body for moment too long. When he moved his eyes back up to her face she was smirking triumphantly: _"Does my outfit gain your approval, Mr. Malfoy?"_

He placed his napkin back down on the table and picked up the teapot that had been set in the middle of it, pouring some of its contents into Lucinda's cup: _"I would say so. Clearly I have excellent taste to have conjured something so fitting for you"_

" _Clearly"_ she replied sarcastically, bringing the steaming cup to her lips. He didn't feel the need to reply, he was too busy examining her movements. She sipped at the tea elegantly before placing it back down with a gentle 'clink' on the saucer. _"Wow, this looks…expansive. In my house you'd be lucky to get a bowl of cereal if I'm honest"_

" _Well it does help to have a house elf to do these things for you when required. Please, help yourself"_

She reached out and picked up a pastry from a plate at the centre of the table: _"How long have you employed a house elf?"_

Lucius poured his own tea before answering her. He admired her inquisitiveness, even if it was more than he had been used to over the past few years. People tended not to ask him much at all. He supposed it must be down to the nature of her chosen career. As a healer, Lucius knew they were expected to deduct conclusions from any and all information they could gather from patients, and the ward she worked on was notorious for having patients that lacked capacity to give much information readily.

" _I have employed Scrimpy for several years now. And, before you expand your questioning, I am fully in line with the new Ministry bill on elfish welfare. Of course, we had another house elf prior to employing Scrimpy, although I'm sure you know how that ended"_

She nodded solemnly: _"Yes. Luna was ever so upset over Dobby. They all were. Without him, I'm not sure my sister would have gotten out of…"_

Lucinda was silent and she had stopped eating, placing the remnants of the pastry back on the plate and sighing deeply. Lucius finished her sentence for her: _"Here. I am aware of the strange ways our pasts intertwine Lucinda."_

" _Hmmm. I'm not really sure what we're doing."_

" _Sometimes it's best not to know why we do the things we do"_ He leaned across to her a little and cupped her face. When he kissed her he didn't detect any resistance on her part, her lips parted for him just as willingly as they had the previous evening. _"Now, I suggest that, after breakfast, I could show you around the gardens. Some fresh air might take your mind off these…in-depth philosophical questions"_ He proposed.

She laughed lightly, his hand still gently cupping her cheek: _"Yeah that sounds good."_

The rest of breakfast passed without any mention of their respective pasts, and Lucius found himself relaxing more in her presence. She was clearly highly intelligent and they discussed books and ancient spells openly, something he had not been able to do with many. When the cups were empty and they had practically cleared the table of food, Lucius rose from his seat and strode to the door to get his coat and his cane: _"If you are ready, then we shall head outside. Would you like me to conjure you a coat?"_

She pushed her chair back under the table, grabbing her cardigan from the back of it: _"I think I should be ok, thank you. Besides"_ she walked up to him, their eyes searing into each other's _"I was assuming, or hoping anyway, that you would warm me up if I get cold"_

Lucius finished pulling his coat across his shoulders. _"I'm sure that can be arranged. We shall head out of this door. It leads to the wooded part of the gardens, it looks very beautiful this time of year"_

" _You have different 'parts' of your garden. Interesting. Most people have a square…or a rectangle if they're lucky"_

It hadn't been his aim necessarily to impress her, but Lucius found her assessment of his house rather amusing: _"I am not most people, as I'm sure you are aware"_

" _Yes, I am certainly aware of that Lucius."_ They were outside now, taking the stone steps down into the Malfoy Manor gardens. There was a fountain that dominated the courtyard, two entwined serpents that gushed water from their open mouths. Lucius noted as they passed that the stone was growing dirty and made a mental note to speak to his estate manager about getting it cleaned. Lucinda had stopped next to the fountain.

" _Why am I not surprised that you're fountain is made of carved snakes! It's beautifully created though"_

" _Yes, it's been at the Manor since my Great Grandfather lived here. The snake is not just linked with the Slytherin house, but also with the Malfoy family."_

She turned and looked up at him, shielding her eyes slightly from the early morning sun. He noticed how her eyes seemed to have changed colour, the amber in them becoming brighter in the sunlight. _"I see. Are they part of your family crest?"_

" _Yes. There are several entwined around the centre of the crest itself. It is said to signify a guardianship of our nobility. Snakes were thought to be a powerful protective guardian, and a representation of good and evil."_

He turned from looking at the fountain to Lucinda. She was staring at him curiously, nodding before replying: _"Hmmm, most people believe the snake to be a symbol of wickedness, however I am aware of their origins in wizarding mythology. Your family must go back a long way."_

" _Yes. The Malfoy line has been traced back to the days of the great wizard Ignorius in the 10_ _th_ _Century. I am sure that the Lovegood family has its own crest, does it not?"_

" _Yes, as far as I'm aware. I haven't paid much attention to our history if I'm honest. I know that my Father's family goes back to at least the 17_ _th_ _Century under the name Lovegood. My Mother's maiden surname was Allarde. She was from Southern France. I don't know anything about her side of the family, and she never spoke about it."_ Lucinda shrugged lightly, bringing her arms around herself. Lucius leant his cane against the fountain, taking off his coat and placing it around her shoulders. It was several sizes too big and she had to pull it around herself to stop it from falling onto the ground.

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly: _"Thank you. No man has ever given me his coat to wear before"_

" _You are welcome. I can't have you being cold now can I, despite the fact that I did offer to conjure you one"_

He watched with barely disguised amusement as she visibly rolled her eyes: _"You're ruining the moment. Just when I was about to say that you are very gentlemanly."_

Lucius smirked in her direction, moving in to her so that his height made him tower over her. _"I'm sure there are many who would disagree with that statement Miss. Lovegood. And I apologise for, as you say, ruining the moment. I shall try my hardest not to ruin this one"_ When they kissed again, she wrapped her arms around his waist, whilst their mouths entangled languidly.

When they parted, he heard Lucinda clear her throat lightly: _"Well, you certainly didn't ruin that!"_

" _Glad to hear it. Now, I think we shall go this way. That's if you're not too cold to continue our walk?"_

" _No I'm not feeling cold now"_ she gestured to the coat still hung across her _"Lead on!"_

 _ **Now that's a Sunday morning! ;) I'll update again pretty soon, in the meantime please so leave a comment/review if you want to (they really help me know what you like and what you don't!), or to add the story to your 'follow' or 'favourite' list! X**_


	10. Chapter 10- Performance Review

**Chapter 10: Performance Review**

 _ **Here's Chapter 10 for you all. I apologise that you've had to wait a little longer for this update, I was away for a few days for my graduation ceremony and so didn't do any writing, but I'm starting Chapter 16 now so I should be able to keep updating regularly for you now. Thanks again for reviews and follows, I really do appreciate it, so keep 'em coming pleeease**_ __ _ **! Anyway, I'll leave you to read. This chapter carries on directly from the last. Enjoy! X**_

Lucinda was amazed at the sheer expanse of the gardens enclosed within the high stone walls of Malfoy Manor. And she was even more surprised at Lucius' demeanour. He seemed to be somehow more alive out here, and he was clearly very knowledgeable about the grounds and the large variety of plants and trees contained within them. They had stopped in front of one of the biggest oak trees Lucinda had ever seen. Her eyes followed the magnificent branches as they rose into the clear late morning sky. He was standing to her right and she could sense him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She moved forward towards it, letting her hand run over the rough bark delicately.

" _This oak tree. It's exquisite."_

His presence was stronger now. He was standing directly behind her. She let her hand continue to move over the tree.

" _Yes, it's been here for many generations. I remember this particular tree from my childhood"_

She felt him move yet closer into her until she could feel him against her. A smile emerged on her features and she cautiously moved back a fraction until he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

" _Mmm. Is there any particular reason why you remember it so well?"_

It could have been her imagination, but Lucinda was sure she felt him tense slightly against her before he replied: _"I used to climb it often. After a rather nasty fall I had to be seen by a healer. I didn't go near it again. My Father felt it rather…unbecoming of a Malfoy heir to be climbing trees in their spare time"_

There was a moments silence between them and they continued to look up at the tree dominating the space around them. It sounded to Lucinda that Lucius had had a complicated relationship with his Father to say the least. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. After all it wasn't every child who was born into the lap of luxury with all of this to amuse themselves.

" _Unbecoming? It sounds like fun to me. I thought young boys are supposed to be boisterous and climb trees, aren't they?"_ she asked, glancing back to look up at him. She studied his face now in the bright light. His skin was so pale it gleamed almost translucent, but for the first time Lucinda noted several deep lines marking his elegant features, most likely there from years of tension and fear working under Voldemort, she presumed.

" _I suppose they are. I tried to encourage Draco to explore the grounds more when he was younger, but he never took much of an interest. He was more of an indoor child. Anyway, are you feeling cold enough that you need warming up yet hmmm?"_ He asked, holding her closer against him. Truth be told she was still more than warm enough in his fine wool coat, but she could take a hint as much as the next woman. And she would like to be warmer, come to think of it.

" _Yes, I think I am feeling rather chilly now. Are we going back inside then?"_ she was facing him now, and she saw his mouth curl at the edges in response. Keeping his arms firmly around her waist, he apparated them back inside the Manor.

The rest of the day and much of the evening was spent back in the comfort of the bedroom. It had been so long since Lucinda had spent the day just lazing in bed that she lost all concept of time and of life outside the Manor. Having been awake until the early hours again (not that she was complaining), she fell into a heavy sleep.

When she woke, it was still light outside, thin shafts of it greeting her tired eyes through a gap in the curtains. She yawned soundlessly and stretched, turning over to look at the time. She had to do a double take at the position of the hour hand; it was already half past eight. She had had to be in work in half an hour, and she could not afford to be late today.

" _Fuck!"_ She jumped out of the bed and desperately scrambled around for her underwear. She found her bra flung over a chair by the fireplace, but couldn't find her knickers anywhere and so decided she would have to do without them. She was just pulling on the jeans she was wearing yesterday when she realised Lucius was awake and throwing her a querying look from his position in the bed.

" _Morning!"_ Lucinda exclaimed, practically hopping around the room in an attempt to get her heels on.

" _Good Morning. May I ask what in Merlin's name are you doing?"_ he asked, sitting up and throwing the covers back. He flicked his wand and a robe appeared. Lucinda stopped her panicked dressing momentarily to watch as his threw the robe on, the muscles in his shoulders flexing as he did so.

" _I didn't realise the time. I have to be in work in twenty five minutes. And I cannot be late today, I have my performance review!"_ She was dressed now and sitting on the edge of the bed.

" _Performance review?"_ he queried, joining her on the bed.

" _Yes. Since I've been the new Clinical Lead for six months now, I have to have a performance review in front of a 'select panel' of staff to see how things are going I suppose. Which is all very well and good, but if they don't like how things are going then…"_

" _Well, judging by your presentation in the funding meeting, I could see no reason why they should be anything less than entirely happy with your skills."_ he had stood now and Lucinda followed. He drew her into himand kissed her languorously. She could have stayed there with him forever, time ticking away slowly and the world going about its business and they would be none the wiser. But Lucinda was brought back to reality when Lucius withdrew his lips from hers. His hands remained on her arms, stroking up the skin softly.

" _Thanks for the words of encouragement, and for err…that!" s_ he laughed _"I can't say I'm looking forward to this. I better go. I need to nip home and grab my robes and feed my cat"_ She grabbed her jacket from the wardrobe and flung it over her shoulders.

" _Yes of course. I wasn't aware you had a cat. By all means, you are more than welcome to bring your pussy here"_ he smirked in amusement, leaning slightly against the far bed post.

Lucinda turned back to face him, eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the smirk on his face: _"Oh haha, very droll. I don't know, he's funny around new people, always has been."_

" _But you do want to come back later?"_ he asked. And for the first time since they had met, Lucinda thought she detected a hint of uncertainty in the calm façade of Lucius Malfoy.

She smiled and leaned up to him, her arms curling around his neck. She let her eyes flit briefly to the bedside clock again, it was now nearly quarter to nine and she knew she should be gone by now, but this was important. _"Of course I do. I can come after work. I should be finished by half past five. Shall I apparate?"_

" _Yes. But there is a protective charm on the Manor itself, so you'll have to apparate outside for now. I have a meeting this afternoon, but I shall be home before you get here"_

" _That's fine, I'm sure you won't leave me on the doorstep! A meeting? At the Ministry?"_

She noted his face tense slightly at the mere mention of the Ministry. It was clear from the small discussions they'd had about them that Lucius still felt it was inhabited by a legion of incompetent witches and wizards . It was true that during the war at least, the Ministry of Magic had done little to effectively protect the wizarding population, and had then been infiltrated by death eaters to top it all off. However, since Kingsley had become Minister for Magic at the end of the war, he seemed to have done much in terms of restoring the morale and faith that the population had once had for the Ministry. It seemed Lucius didn't think so, although Lucinda speculated that even if he did admire any of the changes Kingsley had made, he would never admit it. There was some bad blood there, that much was certain.

" _Unfortunately yes. The dark artefacts cataloguing I mentioned. I am to aid in the Ministry's nosing into other's business, as is their usual way. However, it has its advantages, it keeps Shacklebolt off my back."_

" _I suppose. What is it between you and Kingsley?"_

Lucius wrinkled his nose a fraction at the mention of the Minister's first name. He took a deep breath in before replying: _"Let's put it this way, it would make Shacklebolt an extremely happy man to see me living out my days back in Azkaban. I aim to ensure it stays a mere…unfulfilled dream for him."_

She watched his head turn away from her to glance at the clock _"As much as I would love you to stay, you should go. Wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?"_

Lucinda let her arms fall from around his neck and stepped back, pulling her wand out from her beaded evening bag.

" _I'll see you later then. Wish me luck"_ And she promptly disappeared from the bedroom. She didn't hear Lucius whisper 'good luck' under his breath just prior to her disapparition.

When she arrived in her flat, she was greeted immediately by a rather annoyed Salem, who meowed indignantly and pretended to ignore her after making his presence known. Lucinda rushed into the bedroom and grabbed a black dress and her robes, flourishing her wand dramatically and changing instantly. It was now ten to nine and so she quickly picked up Salem, who had followed her into the bedroom after clearly deciding that ignoring Lucinda was not going to get him fed, and hurried into the kitchen. Once he was settled with his bowl, she took a moment to lean against the countertop and catch her breath. She hadn't yet had a chance to process all that had happened in the past two days, but she felt lighter than she had in years. Saying goodbye to Salem, she headed off to work, a broad smile across her face.

When she appeared in the grand foyer of the hospital she swiftly headed up to the second floor to the conference room where her review would take place. Knocking first, she entered the room to find the panel who would be reviewing her progress as clinical lead already sat in a line at one side of a large wooden table that stretched nearly the full length of the room. Her stomach churning, Lucinda closed the door softly behind her. Mr. Grindleson, the senior clinical executive of St. Mungos, looked up from the forms he was examining and greeted her: _"Ah, Miss Lovegood, good morning. Please come in and take a seat across from us."_

" _Good morning"_ she replied, breathing in deeply through her nose and stepping towards the table. There were four members of the review panel; Mr. Grindleson, Mrs. Griffiths- head of the union of St. Mungos staff, Mr. Willams- who was clinical lead on ward A5 and had been at the hospital for as long as anyone could remember, and Reg Stableman, who was one of the senior healers on Lucinda's ward. He caught her eye across the table and flashed a close-lipped smile. Lucinda gave him one back, attempting to collate some coherent thoughts out of her sex-addled brain. She was just trying to remember the third element of her audit plan for the ward when her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Grindleson, who would be chairing the meeting.

" _Ok, if there are no objections, shall we begin? Now Miss Lovegood, you were appointed to the Clinical Lead post on the rehabilitation ward six months ago, and so we have asked you here today so that we can have a little chat and see how things have been going for yourself and for the ward. We might be making some notes throughout the review, but rest assured that we are paying full attention to your dialogue. Mrs. Griffiths has kindly offered to take the minutes for the meeting, and they will be available for you to view afterwards if you so choose. Does that all sound ok?"_

Lucinda nodded confidently: _"Yes, that all sounds fine"_

Mr. Grindleson pushed his spectacles up his rather prominent nose slightly and cleared his throat loudly: _"Very good. Then we shall begin. Firstly, Miss Lovegood, could you please provide us with three examples of your achievements as clinical lead in this past six months?"_

The minutes ticked by as Lucinda answered endless questions about her achievements as clinical lead, the challenges she felt she had faced, the goals she had set herself and how/if she had reached them and so on and so forth. She was getting rather tired of talking at them when luckily Mr. Grindleson asked Reg for his viewpoint of Lucinda's leadership, giving Lucinda a much needed break. Lucinda had heard from Ava that it was usual at these performance reviews to have a member of staff from the clinical lead's ward present, whose job was to bring forward the team's views, praise and concerns of their clinical lead. For the first time since she had entered the conference room she felt the nerves creeping up on her again. What if the team felt she was awful? Or worse, incompetent? She tuned back in to the conversation just as Reg was starting his discourse.

" _Of course, Mr. Grindleson. Well, I have had conversations with the staff on our ward, and the overall consensus is that we are very happy as a team with Lucinda's attitude and role as clinical lead. I have some comments from staff here… err, one member of our team said that Lucinda has 'brought a new vision for us. Things had been feeling a little stale and we weren't following best practice as published in the St. Mungos journal. Lucinda has driven us to progress our practice and I feel we are better for it', and another stated that 'there is a better, more cohesive feel to the team now. Lucinda is great with the patients and with us, and she genuinely cares, and that's the most important thing for a clinical lead'."_

She could barely believe that there had been such nice things said about her leadership after only six months. She tried not to have a stupid grin on her face, but it was hard not to after hearing that.

" _Well Miss Lovegood, can't ask for better feedback than that can we? Were there any concerns expressed Reginald? Or anything Miss Lovegood may consider setting as a goal for the coming six months?"_ Mr. Grindleson asked, quill scratching steadily over the parchment in front of him.

Reg appeared to hesitate for a second before answering Mr. Grindleson: _"There was just one thing that did come up on a few separate occasions. We've noticed that Lucinda has been a bit, well, distracted of late, the last few weeks in particular. We thought that it might just be due to the stress of the funding meeting, but we've been a little concerned."_

Mr. Grindleson stopped writing and scratched his beard with the end of the quill, turning his attention to Lucinda now.

" _I see. What do you have to say in regard to this Miss Lovegood? Were you aware that you had been distracted, as Reginald put it?"_

Lucinda of course knew exactly the reason she had been distracted recently, and it had nothing to do with meetings and everything to do with a certain ex death eater. Even now as her mind flitted to him she was totally and utterly distracted from her train of thought. Come on Lucinda, she reprimanded herself, he's only a man after all.

" _Miss Lovegood?"_ Mr. Willams prompted her.

" _Err yes, I am aware I have been distracted lately. It's partly as Reg, I mean Reginald, said. Sorting out everything for the funding meeting and then waiting for the results was something quite new for me and it was nerve-wracking in all honesty. Plus I've had some personal matters going on too, but they are all sorted now I can assure you. I never meant for any of it to affect the quality of my work"_

She noted Mr. Grindleson nod and smile understandingly: _"Of course Miss Lovegood, I imagine that for any new clinical lead, the funding meeting is a difficult time. And I heard your funding visit was carried out by Lucius Malfoy, I can't imagine that he was an easy task to navigate either"_

She hesitated. It was actually one of the most intriguing meetings she had ever had, but she certainly wasn't going to the panel that of course. And so she did the only thing she could do, she lied through her teeth. _"Oh, yes, that was a…difficult visit I suppose. I'm just glad it all turned out ok in the end. For the funding I mean, we got enough to comfortably achieve all of our goals in terms of getting new equipment and potion ingredients"_

" _Very good, once you've got through that first meeting, they say it gets much easier. Merlin's beard! Look at the time already! Well, unless anyone has any last questions, I am quite happy to end things here. I believe you are doing a stellar job Miss Lovegood. Do you have any questions for us?"_

No thank you, Lucinda thought to herself. I just want to get out of here and see my patients. And then go back to the Manor and be shagged senseless by the man who 'wasn't an easy task to navigate', as Mr. Grindleson labelled him earlier: _"No, I don't think so."_

" _Very well then. You are free to leave Miss Lovegood. If you would like to see the minutes you are most welcome. I will send my full written report to you next week"_

As Lucinda left the conference room to head up to the ward, her thoughts flitted once again that morning to Lucius. She wondered what he was up to now. Probably in his meeting at the Ministry, she surmised. She also wondered if his thoughts were as consumed by her as hers were of him.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily in an attempt to stem the headache threatening to invade his senses. James Forbeson, head of the Ministry initiative to catalogue dark artefacts across Britain, had been droning on for over half an hour about nothing that seemed of any relevance. He had been replaying some of the previous day's events whilst trying his upmost to look engaged. She was perhaps the most spirited little witch he'd ever come across and not at all innocent, he was finding out. He hoped to find out much more in future as well, starting with tonight. He also wondered how her performance review meeting had gone. It wasn't usual for Lucius to ponder too long on other's feelings or activities, but he felt a strong sense of protection towards Lucinda. Not that he felt there was any need to worry, he was sure she would be lauded on her abilities and achievements.

"… _And we are at a real loss as to how to go about this if I'm honest. We believe that this object does in fact exist, and that it is potentially here in Britain, but we do not yet know where. However, it is an extremely powerful object and we are unsure of how we would attempt to ensure it is not used for anything untoward. We thought you might be able to shed some light on the matter, Lucius"_

Lucius cleared his throat indistinctly and linked his hands together, resting them on the table in front of him: _"Well, there have been countless rumours surrounding the existence of the adversus inimicum looking glass, however as far as I am aware the last known owner of one such similar piece was the wizard Salvaggi in 16th Century Italy. From there, it's whereabouts were unknown for many years."_

" _I see. And is there a way to begin finding out where it might be now?"_ Frank McIntosh spoke from the other side of the table.

Lucius threw a dangerous glance in his direction. It was clear the man disliked Lucius, and Lucius disliked him just as much. If it was so easy to find out where the looking glass was now, surely they would have managed it already? Although, Lucius mused, on second thoughts, this lot would struggle to find much.

" _There may be. I have some volumes in my library on mythical dark objects and I still have acquaintances at Borgin and Burkes I could potentially contact. None of the pureblood families I know of are in possession of it as far as I am aware. However it is not an object to be discussed in everyday conversation."_ Lucius replied.

It was true that he did not know who, if anyone, had the object. He found it unlikely that it was in this country. If it was, it would have been more than likely that his family would have owned it. The adversus inimicum mirror was an object of extremely dark magic. Thought to have been crafted in the 12th Century, it permits the wizard or witch who possess it to turn it on their enemies. When someone looks into the object, they are said to come face to face with their darkest fears made flesh, and it drives them weak with madness, allowing the possessor to overpower them easily.

Forbeson nodded and wrote a note on the parchment in front of him. _"Well, that certainly sounds like a place to start. If you could have a look through any relevant volumes you have prior to our meeting in two weeks' time Lucius, that would be most helpful. Meanwhile, I and Mr. McIntosh are to continue liaising with various families whom we suspect may know more regarding the whereabouts of the looking glass. If there is no other business, I think that should be all. Thank you for your time gentlemen"_

Lucius rose from his seat, quickly grabbing his cane and heading for the door. The meeting had run over the expected finish time and it was now nearly half past three. Hi headache was now in full bloom and he was not in a good mood. He arrived back at the Manor and took a small bottle of headache relieving draught from the bathroom cabinet before heading to the Manor's library to find the correct volumes he had mentioned during the Ministry meeting.

The library was located in the east wing of the Manor, and was set out with shelf upon shelf of ancient wizarding volumes on all manner of subjects from potions to fictional stories. A small corner of the room was set with leather armchairs and antique tables next to the fireplace. There was a fireplace set in most of the rooms, and nearly all had the Malfoy family crest carved above them, as Lucius needed reminding anymore of his family heritage, it literally stared him in the face, one way or another, in whichever room he was in. Lucius stared up at the shelves, his eyes following them as they rose up towards the high ceiling. Sighing deeply, he started down the second aisle of shelves containing volumes on dark objects. He had been sat reading one such volume for some time when he heard the grandfather clock out in the hall chime loudly. It was five o clock now. She would be here soon. He placed the book back down on the marble topped table, next to the pile of books he had created that could potentially be used to find more information on the adversus inimicum mirror, and left the library.

Upon entering his bedroom, her scent invaded his senses immediately. He breathed in deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring slightly. Heading over to the mirror he took off his robes, moving them into the wardrobe was a simple gesture of his hand. Next he unbuttoned the white shirt underneath. His eyes glanced momentarily on the scar across his abdomen she had licked across the other night. It was a particularly ugly scar, Lucius thought, uneven and raised and clashing so awfully with the pallor of his skin. He remembered what she had said when he had mentioned it. She had said he was beautiful. Not a word many would ascribe to him these days, he was sure.

Lucius flourished his wand and a black shirt appeared in his hand. Pulling it over his shoulders, he buttoned it up, avoiding looking directly into the mirror again. He'd had his fair share of suitors when he was younger of course, but they had always craved money and power and his name, not him. They were never interested in what he had to say. He wondered why this young pure blood witch was different. She wasn't chasing after money, of that he was certain. He knew that, but he wasn't sure why exactly she wanted to be with him, when all the evidence pointed to the fact that they should be enemies. Suddenly, he recalled a conversation with the Dark Lord five years before. It was in the boathouse at Hogwarts before the final battle. When Lucius had suggested that perhaps it would be best to call off the attack and search out the Potter boy another way, he turned on him. Lucius closed his eyes now in the bedroom, seeing the Dark Lord's snake-like face before him as clear as day. The Dark Lord had asked him how he could live with himself. Had took cruel pleasure in telling him his wife and son had no respect for him. How he clearly couldn't keep his wife satisfied and what kind of man was he? Who would ever want him when he was so weak? He forced his eyes back open as the memory faded, but the emotions it brought up did not disappear so easily. He picked up a small candelabrum that sat on the dressing table, hurling it across the room. It landed with a loud 'thud' on the floor near the bed, then there was silence. All was still for several moments and Lucius merely stood staring at the now cracked object on the floor, before quickly moving to the door, slamming it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11- Plans

**Chapter 11: Plans**

 _ **Here's the next chapter for you all. I hope the story is moving along at a decent pace now that I'm bringing the other storylines into it. Please to continue to review and follow people, it keeps me motivated**_ __ _ **, and thanks to everyone who has already done so! There's some complications ahead for our couple! Well, nothing worth having is easy I suppose… Enjoy!**_

Placing her diary in the drawer of her desk, Lucinda let out an audible sigh into the silence of her office. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear and rose from her chair, the final sentences of her patient notes written for the day. She flicked her wand and the light vanished from the office. Closing the door behind her, she headed down to the foyer. It was five now. She figured she would have time to apparate back to her flat and take a much-needed shower before going to the Manor. She could already feel the familiar swirling of butterflies in her stomach. She wondered how his day had gone. After her performance review in the morning, Lucinda had been rushed off her feet with two other meetings and several visits to see patients. Add in an initial assessment for a new patient on the ward, and she was about ready to drop by the time she stepped into the shower. She hoped she would perk up, and something told her she would when she saw Lucius. By the time she was ready to go, with Salem happy and fed, her robes and a change of clothing in an overnight bag, it was half past five.

She appeared outside of the main gates to Malfoy Manor. It was still light outside and the evening was fresh despite the chill pervading the air. She took a moment to look around as she entered. The walls surrounding the grounds were high, she assumed for privacy purposes, and there were several black wrought iron gates leading off into the grounds. Further up the large gravel path were carved statues with flowerbeds surrounding them. And so she carried on walking further, and further still. Just when Lucinda was beginning to think she'd somehow taken a wrong turn, the front door to the Manor came into view. It was all very imposing to say the least. Her mind flashed suddenly to visions of Luna being brought here five years ago, how scared she must have been. Taking in a deep breath of the cool air, she pushed the invading thoughts from her mind and knocked three times on the door. She didn't have to wait long for her knock to be answered. Lucius looked perhaps the most casual she had ever seen him. He had on another expensive looking black shirt and black trousers, but she wasn't used to seeing him without some kind of elegantly tailored robes on. Although his outfit was casual, when she looked up into his face, his expression did not read so well. He looked rather on edge. She flashed him a close-lipped smile. He gestured her in and she stepped inside the entrance hall: _"Hi. Are you ok? You look a little tense?"_ she asked. He stepped into her and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her. His lips gently brushed hers and Lucinda forgot about him looking tense, she forgot about her horrible thoughts prior to entering the house, and once again she was entirely lost in him.

He moved his head back but remained close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her face: _"I am fine I can assure you. Into the drawing room"_ He practically commanded her. Lucinda did as she was told and turned to her left. She dropped her bag at the door and spun around to face Lucius as he entered. She was in the middle of taking a breath when he was on her. He pushed his lips against hers brutally, his hands holding her forearms and pushing her back to sit on the large leather couch. He kneeled before her. Lucinda thought he looked almost like he was about to pray, his eyes locking with hers intensely. He gently pushed her legs apart. She felt his left hand move against her thigh and suddenly her knickers had disappeared. Lucius encouraged her to sit further back and she could only watch as he lowered his head between her legs. The warm wetness of his tongue moved along her slowly, almost tentatively at first, before probing inside her core. Lucinda moaned loudly and wrapped her thighs around him, pulling him hard against her, while the very tip of his tongue worked incessantly over her throbbing clit. It was as if the room around her was spinning as her orgasm built deep within her. His mouth was latched around her cunt, licking and sucking her essence that was now pouring from her in steady streams. Her hands wandered upwards from their resting place on the couch, gently stroking through the long strands of his hair as he continued his attentions. She could feel her muscles tense and flutter deliciously, the heat between her legs spreading across her body like fire. She threw her head back against the cool leather, panting and groaning: _"Ohhh, ohhh fuck, Lucius. Lucius!"_ It seemed the sensations would never stop and Lucinda felt her legs fall from him and come to rest against the couch again. He didn't move for several minutes, continuing to gently lap at her as if she was somehow replenishing and strengthening him. When he eventually relinquished, Lucinda sighed at the loss of contact but let him sit back up and come to rest next to her on the couch.

" _Well, I must say, that was the best welcome I've ever had, anywhere."_ She deftly slid across to him and climbed over his lap. He had his now perfunctory smirk on him, and Lucinda gave as good as she got. Bringing her head down to his ear, she whispered: _"Shall I return the favour, Lucius?"_

She heard him chuckle softly before he replied: _"Oh, I should think so, Lucinda"_

Lucinda grabbed his hands, moving off from his lap and standing up, encouraging him to do the same. When he was standing directly in front of her, she quickly got down on her knees before him, just as he had done a few minutes earlier. She noted the large bulge clearly straining against the confines of his trousers. Making light work of his belt and buttons, he was finally released to her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius watched fixedly as she moved her mouth closer to his cock. It took all his strength not to fist his hand in her hair and push her onto him. Although, something told him she wouldn't protest if he did. Her mouth closed around his swollen head, the tip of her tongue dancing across it in gentle flicks. But still she didn't move his cock any further into her mouth. The woman was a tease, Lucius thought, but he could play if that was what she wanted. He moved his hands to her head, stroking through the sleek blonde strands, encouraging her head downwards. When she did comply, Lucius couldn't stifle the pleasured moan as she took him steadily inch by inch. When he looked down at her, he noticed how the last of the sunlight shining through the window warmed her skin and seemed to reflect the amber colours in her eyes. She met his eyes with hers, her full lips steadily progressing back up his engorged length. She moved so slowly and erotically he couldn't help but be somewhat mesmerised watching her suck him from this position. He let his eyes close as his breathing deepened, the tension that felt ready to engulf him earlier now ebbing away. He continued caressing her hair, feeling her begin to lick harder against the sensitive underside. He felt her hand curl tightly around the base while her mouth sucked hard on the head, lowering herself again.

" _Fuck, witch"_ he breathed, holding her head hard on him. His body stiffened uncontrollably and he felt copious amounts of his cum pour into her mouth. Lucinda swallowed hard as he pulled out of hr mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her lips afterwards. He stood, breath heaving, for a beat before helping her to her feet. Letting his eyes flit over her body, he took in her outfit. She was wearing a flowing knee length black skirt, which had proved quite fortunate for his needs before, and a tight pale blue shirt on top. Lucius remained standing as Lucinda slumped back down onto the couch, kicking off her shoes in the process. He was finishing tucking his shirt into his trousers when he remembered her review earlier today:

" _How was your review. I assume it went well?"_ he asked, manoeuvring himself over to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room. When he glanced back to her she had tucked her legs under herself and, wand in hand, was magically pinning her hair back.

" _Yes, I think it went ok, thank you for asking. They seem pleased with me so far, which is something of a relief. Although there was some mention by the staff team that I had seemed, what was their wording… distant these past few weeks. No prizes for guessing why that might be!"_

Lucius was in the process of pouring fire whiskey into one of his Father's cut glass tumblers and couldn't help but feel smug at the suggestion he had made her distracted. She had certainly had that effect on him. Not that he would admit it, of course. _"Really. I hope you are not asserting that I am a distraction? Drink?"_ he asked, indicating the decanter.

" _Yes, please, something tells me I'll need one to keep my strength up tonight! And yes I am asserting just that, and you know it! You most certainly have been a distraction…"_ he handed her her drinkand brought his own over to the couch _"…albeit an arrogant, smirking one."_

" _I see"_ he replied, inclining the glass to his lips _"The question, my dear, is not am I acting as a distraction, rather are you enjoying it?"_

He noticed an almost nervous smile come across her face as she brought her own glass up and took an overly long gulp of the liquid. But she looked him directly in the eye when she answered him: _"Very much so. So anyway, how about your meeting at the Ministry? Manage to stay awake did you?"_

Lucius exhaled and drained the last of the whiskey, rising to refill his glass. _"Oh I did manage, however if I hadn't I might have avoided the headache I arrived home with. I am required to do some research into an ancient dark artefact rumoured to be in this country at the moment."_

" _What kind of dark artefact?"_ she asked, leaning forward to place her tumbler on the table.

" _It is called the adversus inimicum looking glass. Many believe it to be a mythical object, however there has been some documented evidence of its existence. The inept Ministry dark arts committee believe it is in Britain. I would be inclined to think not"_ He brought the decanter over to the sofa, placing it on the table after topping them both up.

Lucinda frowned a touch before replying: _"Yes, I have heard of that, it is mentioned in 'Scamander's Historie of Moste Potente Artefactes' I believe. Why do you think it's not likely to be here in Britain?"_

" _Because if an object as ancient and as dangerous as that were to be here, it would belong to a pureblood family no doubt. And I am not aware of it. Besides, my Father and my Grandfather before him, attempted to acquire it and failed to do so"_ Lucius explained. It was getting dark outside now and so he picked up his wand from where it rested on the table and aimed it at the curtains, which pulled themselves across the large windows. He then turned his attention to the fireplace, incanting 'lumine ignis'. A roaring fire immediately appeared in the previously empty grate, filling the room with a warm orange glow.

" _I see. I don't understand why anyone would want to own anything so evil. My Father, in all his strange ideas, is right about one thing I believe. Magical items as dark as that bring bad luck and affect the owner deeply. What does the ministry want with it anyway?"_ Lucius watched as she uncurled one leg from under her. He noticed how small and delicate her feet were as she placed one gently on the rug. Quickly bringing his mind back to the conversation, he spoke: _"Perhaps. My family still owns many dark artefacts, which have already been picked over by the Ministry. I do not know entirely why they are intent on finding this particular item. They have said it is to catalogue it, to ensure they are aware of the owner and that it cannot be used for ill deeds. However I am certain that, if they do find it, they will take it from whomever it belongs to and no doubt lock it up in some vault in the Department of Mysteries never to see the light of day again"_

" _And that would be a bad thing? Surely it's better that way? Despite the fact it would be a wasted opportunity to study such a rare item"_

Lucius rubbed his knuckles over his chin lightly in thought. He needed a shave. _"Perhaps it is for the best. Perhaps. Anyway, it is no use speculating, they have gotten no closer to actually finding it, despite what they may think. Are you feeling hungry? I could call Scrimpy to fetch us something"_

Lucinda rolled her eyes dramatically and moved in closer to him: _"Oh I don't think that will be necessary, I'm sure I can make us something edible. If you are prepared to eat something made by me?"_ she leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Lucius smiled, placing his glass down. _"I'm sure anything made by your fair hands is perfectly edible, so as long as you are willing to cook, I am willing to taste"_ He brought his mouth down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh at the collarbone. He delighted in the breathy little moans it elicited from her.

" _I should bloody well hope you are too!"_ she breathed.

Pulling away, he pushed her gently to lie back on the couch, before continuing his actions, now kissing down the area exposed by the open collar of her shirt. She had just wrapped one leg around his waist when he heard it; ear-ache inducing music coming from somewhere. He moved his head up, eyes flitting across the room in confusion, finally coming to rest on Lucinda's black leather handbag she had dropped at the side of the couch.

" _My dear, it appears your bag is…singing"_ he raised an eyebrow at her. Lucinda remained underneath him and didn't move for a moment but she let out a giggle, probably at his clear confusion, Lucius thought. He realised she must have one of those muggle communication box things.

" _It's my mobile phone. Lots of wizards and witches have one these days, although barely anyone has my number"_ she said, reaching into her bag and taking out the small object. She flipped up a lid on it and pressed a button before putting it to her ear. Lucius moved to sit back on the couch, slightly disgruntled at their time being invaded by some unknown calling Lucinda on the awful muggle thing.

" _Hello, Lucinda Lovegood."_ There was a pause while the other person spoke, Lucius assumed. He waited patiently for her to finish, hoping she would want to cut off the conversation as quickly as possible.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _Hi, Lucinda. It's me, George. I know you said this number was only for emergencies, to be honest I didn't even know if you'd still be using this thing…"_

Lucinda didn't reply. She was in too much shock. She hadn't really seen George much since they broke up over two years ago, and she certainly hadn't been expecting to be contacted by him on her mobile phone in Malfoy Manor after being ravished by his families' sworn enemy.

" _Are you still there?"_ she heard him ask. He sounded upset, not like his usual jovial self, although he hadn't exactly been the same since Fred died.

" _Err, yes. I wasn't expecting a call."_ She replied feebly _"Everything ok?"_

There was a pause on his end now. Lucinda risked a glance over at Lucius. He had picked up a book that was on the side table, but she could sense his eyes flick up to look at her every few seconds, so she guessed it was unlikely he was actually reading it. She wouldn't be able to get away with having any kind of deep conversation anyway, the man didn't miss a trick, she was sure of that. After several long seconds, George eventually answered: _"I guess so. Well…no actually. I need to see you. Can you meet me tomorrow in The Leaky Cauldron at lunchtime?"_

Inwardly sighing, she replied the only way she could: _"Yes, sure I can do that. I'll see you then."_

" _Ok, great. Bye for now then"_

" _Bye"_ Lucinda mumbled, before taking the phone away from her ear and pressing the red button. It was the sound of Lucius' voice that interrupted her thoughts.

" _Everything is ok, I assume?"_ he asked, placing the book back on the table and standing.

" _Yes, yes. It was my friend Ava from St. Mungos. She's had a fight with her on-off boyfriend. I said that I would meet her for lunch tomorrow. You know, talk it out with her. I always tell people my mobile phone number is just for emergencies but that never seems to quite sink in!"_ she laughed nervously. She hoped he bought her explanation. She felt terrible for lying, but at this early point in their relationship, there was no way she was going to tell him she was going for lunch tomorrow with her ex. If anything, she was afraid of what Lucius would do.

She watched him tentatively. He nodded and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist: _"I see. Well, I'm sure that you will be able to smooth things over for her tomorrow. For now…"_ he leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _For now, I have a dinner to prepare I believe. If you'll direct me to the kitchen, please"_

He smirked and moved towards the door, gesturing for her to go first. _"This way, across the hall, down the corridor and the third door on the left"_

She made her way into the hall and Lucius led on in front of her. When they arrived in the kitchen, Lucinda was shocked at the sheer size of it. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at all that a house this magnitude required a kitchen of equal grandeur. It was about six times the size of her kitchen, and fitted with a large aga, stove and worktops. A myriad of copper pans hung around the kitchen, and there was the seemingly compulsory fireplace set to one side by a grand oak table.

" _Bloody hell! You really don't do things by halves do you!"_ Lucinda mused out loud, running her hand across the smooth surface of the table.

Lucius chuckled at her comment, taking her free hand and leading her into a smaller side room, which had a range of food items stored in it, enough to feed a family double the size of the Weasleys.

" _I'm sure you should be able to find everything you need in here. If you know what exactly it is you are planning to cook?"_ he asked, leaning casually against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. Lucinda was inspecting a box of vegetables, and a favourite recipe came into her head suddenly.

" _Yes, I do know as a matter of fact. I can make beef bourguignon. If that would be to your liking, what with your high standards…"_ she placed several gathered ingredients on a side shelf and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

" _I would think that should suffice"_ he teased. There was a small window in the larder, the shafts of moonlight peeking through it casting him with an almost ethereal glow. Eventually, she tore her eyes away from him, grabbing her things and heading into the kitchen, making sure she brushed past him suggestively on the way.

They were talking in the kitchen at the table when there was a sharp tapping noise coming from the far side of the room. Lucius rose from his chair and let the owl inside. It shook it's feathers and dropped the letter on the countertop in front of him. Lucinda watched as his eyes scanned across the parchment quickly. He then held out his right hand, conjuring a quill, and wrote something down on it before folding it back up and placing it in the white owl's beak. It ruffled its wings and flew back out of the open window into the night. Lucinda couldn't help but enquire about the letter as she stood stirring the bubbling pot now on the stove: _"Something important?"_

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her again before replying: _"It was from Draco. He is bringing his girlfriend, well I should say fiancée now, here for me to meet her. We will be having dinner Thursday evening."_

" _Oh I see, that's great news! How is he doing? I heard he is working at Gringott's now isn't he?"_ She placed her wand down and the spoon stopped stirring. She conjured two plates and cutlery which appeared on the table.

" _It is, so long as he is happy then that's what is important. I didn't doubt she would say yes. And yes, he is working at Gringott's. He works in the accountancy department; seems to be enjoying it"_

Lucinda turned around to face him. He looked a little distant, as if he had something weighing heavily on his mind. She tried her best to reassure him.

" _Well, that's good isn't it? He sounds happy! And don't worry, I'll go back to my flat on Thursday. I'll make myself scarce."_

" _It is good. Yes. I suppose it would be for the best. My relationship with my son is…difficult, and I feel a big revelation would be too much at the moment. You know I would rather you were here, of course?"_

" _Of course yes. But like you said, it's for the best."_


	12. Chapter 12- Seeing George

**Chapter 12: Seeing George**

 _ **Chapter 12 already! It feels like I'm writing a lot recently, so hopefully I can keep updating regularly for anyone who's reading! I hope this is sounding decent so far, and I appreciate any comments you have to make, so please do make them if you feel so inclined! Plus please so feel free to follow etc. I'm hoping to write a couple of one-shots (HP based of course) in the coming weeks too.**_

 _ **So, on to this chapter. Lucinda is having lunch with George, and Lucius is paying an old haunt a visit… (Oh, yeah, and I always forget this bit…I own Lucinda. Anything recognisable belongs to J.K. Rowling).**_

After dinner, they spent most the evening in what had now become their preferred habitat; the bedroom. Lucinda slept more soundly than she had in as long as she could remember. When she rolled over to check the time, it had just turned seven in the morning. Groaning, she turned onto her back and stretched her hands above her head. Running her hands through her hair, she panicked. All her moving around had ruffled her usual sleek style so much it felt as if she had a rather large birds nest resting on the top of her head. Quickly grabbing her wand from the bedside table, she waved it around her head three times, smoothing the tangled mess back into place. Lucius was still asleep, but she could sense him stirring. She sat up and attempted to move out of the bed to go for a shower without waking him up unnecessarily. One leg was out of the covers when she felt a hand on hers, pulling her roughly back down into the bed.

" _Where do you think you are going, Miss. Lovegood?"_ he breathed, eyes still closed.

She laughed softly, pulling the cover back over her and moving into him: _"Apparently nowhere. I have to be up in half an hour though for work"_

She heard him breathe in deeply and he opened his eyes, turning to her: _"Well I'm sure we can pass the time until then"_

" _Oh I'm sure we can, Mr. Malfoy…"_

Walking in through the main doors of St. Mungos an hour later, Lucinda felt sure people would be able to see the now dark purple love bite shining like a beacon on her neck. She had tried healing it, but it was still visible. Vowing to put some makeup over it when she got to her office, she stepped into the crowded space of the lift. Someone standing behind her tapped her shoulder and Lucinda turned around. It was Ava.

" _Hello! I haven't seen you much recently. I wanted to congratulate you, I heard about your amazing funding coop! You'll be able to do loads with that!"_ Ava spoke as she rummaged in her handbag, eventually pulling out a lipstick and putting some on.

" _Thanks! Yeah it was a bit of a surprise to be honest. We're already sorting out all the new potions lab!"_

" _Cool! See I told you you'd be fine. And you were worried they wouldn't give you anything!"_

The lift had emptied now and Lucinda realised that Ava hadn't left the lift at her ward. She turned to her friend, confused. _"Shouldn't you have gotten out?"_

" _Oh no, didn't you know? I'm covering on your ward today. Isn't Steven on annual leave or something?"_

She had completely forgotten about that. Suddenly, she felt Ava touch her collar. Sniggering, she whispered: _"Merlin, Lucinda! You've got a bloody love bite! Who is he? Do tell!"_

Fucking hell, Lucinda cursed. Now it would be all over the hospital by tomorrow knowing Ava. She quickly pulled the collar of her shirt up to cover her neck before whispering back urgently: _"It isn't a love bite actually! I had an allergic reaction is all"_

Her friend snorted and rolled her eyes: _"Come on Lucinda, I work on a ward specialising in contagious magical maladies, and you're trying to pass off some guy's handiwork as an allergic reaction! Whoever he is he must have a mouth like a hoover, size of that thing!"_

Lucinda couldn't help laughing with her friend's at her comment. Sarcastic bugger, she thought. Well, she supposed she could discuss Lucius anonymously. _"There's nothing wrong with his mouth thank you very much. Nothing wrong with it at all"_ she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

They were now out of the lift and outside the ward entrance. Lucinda enacted the unlocking charm and they entered. She was heading for her office, hoping for some peace and quiet before she visited her first patient but Ava trailed along behind her, giggling like a schoolgirl.

" _So…! Tell me everything about him!"_ Ava gushed, closing the door to the office. Lucina sighed and sat down at her desk, getting out her assessment notes and pretending she hadn't heard her. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything after all. Ava clearly didn't care and sat down in the chair opposite.

" _Hmm, ignoring the question and not bragging that you're being shagged senseless by some hot wizard. There's something illicit going on here…oh, oh"_ she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth _"it's not Mr. Abbottson is it?!"_

" _No! Of course it isn't! There's nothing illicit, I just want to keep it private is all"_

" _Huh! Well you're not doing a very good job, size of that thing on your neck! Besides, I can keep a secret…"_ When she didn't answer her, Lucinda watched as Ava stood and gathered her bag up from the floor. _"I'll be pondering this all day now, I'll work it out eventually I'm sure. Right, I'll go and get to it then and leave you to your work. But you better tell me at lunch who he is!"_

Lucinda suddenly remembered her lunch plans with George. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably: _"Oh, I won't be able to meet for lunch, I'm meeting another friend in a pub. So, sorry but looks like you'll have to continue to ponder…"_

" _Is it him you're meeting?"_

" _No it isn't. It really isn't. I would just say if it was, trust me"_ She rose from her own seat now, ready to see her first patient.

" _Ok, I believe you don't worry. I'll see you later"_ She headed out of the office, heels clicking back down the corridor. Lucinda breathed an audible sigh of relief.

The morning passed in relative calm and Lucinda managed to push her impending lunch with George out of her mind, focusing on her work and the team meeting she had to attend. She was so engrossed that when she glanced at her watch and realised it was five to twelve she worried she would be late. Taking off her green clinical lead robes and placing them on the back of the chair, she rushed outside. She had originally planned to walk to The Leaky Cauldron to give her time to plan what she might say to George, but now she didn't have time. Pulling out her wand, she apparated.

When she entered the pub, she couldn't see George at first. Being twelve in the afternoon, it was rather crowded with people enjoying a midday pint of butterbeer or a spot of lunch. Eventually, when a group of people moved away from the bar she spotted him at a table in the far corner. He glanced up and locked eyes with her, waving her over. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before he spoke: _"Hey you. Long-time no see. You look great. Better than great actually!"_

Lucinda smiled meekly, taking a seat opposite him. _"Thanks. You look good too"_ he was wearing a dark purple waistcoat underneath his checked suit and matching purple shirt. A typical outfit for presenting in the shop, Lucinda mused. " _It's good to see you George. Is everything ok though? You sounded a little upset or something on the phone?"_

He hesitated, before looking up and gesturing the barman to come over. _"Let's order some food first eh, before we get into anything that requires too much exertion or brain power. I promise I'll explain though"_

A rather chubby, not to mention grubby, looking barman came to their table, handing them two menus written on parchment. Lucinda noticed one option from it disappear as her eyes scanned it. The kitchen must have sold out.

" _Order at the bar when you're ready"_ the man grunted, before disappearing back into the significantly large crowd of wizards congregated around the bar.

After perusing the menu for a few minutes, Lucinda decided on the homemade steak pie, and George the same, two butterbeers to go with it. He got up and waited to place their order. Lucinda took a chance to study him more closely as he leaned against the bar. He was still as tall as ever, and as red-haired as ever, but she thought he looked a little paler and thinner than when she had last seen him. Not that she was entirely surprised by this. It took its toll on him, running the now three Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shops single-handedly. Of course, he had plenty of shop floor staff and managers, but all of the inventing and creating of new items came solely from George now. After the war, with Fred gone, George had thought of selling the shop and giving it up. He said it wasn't Weasley's Wizard Wheezes anymore now there was only one of them. But his family, and Lucinda, had persuaded him to continue it as it was what he loved to do, and what Fred would have wanted.

Her inner stream of consciousness was cut short as George moved back towards the table, pints of butterbeer in hand.

" _There you are. It's quite frothy, end of the barrel I think. Don't try to down that in one go!"_ he joked, sipping at his own drink. Lucinda laughed and did the same from her glass.

" _Oh don't worry I won't. So, what are you up to these days? Business still doing a roaring trade I presume?" s_ he asked. He looked nervous, she thought. And George was never nervous. It put her even more on edge.

" _Good. It's good. I'm working on some new products actually. Top secret stuff at the moment, of course. Let's just say, if Hogwarts's students are ever unfortunate enough to get another Umbridge character, there'll be a sure 'fire' way to get rid of them, no pun intended"_ he winked dramatically.

Lucinda laughed and took another sip of her drink, nodding slowly: _"I see. And I'm sure that's all perfectly legal George!"_

He paused again. She glanced down and he was twiddling his thumbs together, which she remembered he always did when he had something important to say. He'd done it before he'd asked her to move in with him. Lucinda was suddenly filled with a great flood of nostalgia that was so powerful it almost made her want to cry. But then her mind moved to Lucius. She didn't catch what George said.

" _Sorry, what was that? Rather noisy in here isn't it?" s_ he lied. She felt terrible.

" _I said that I did have a reason for asking you here for lunch. I know we broke up a while ago now, and we haven't really seen each other much. But, well, truth is I've missed you Lucinda. I've missed you a lot. And before you say anything, I know that I didn't appreciate you enough. It took us breaking up and you not being around for me to realise that. But I swear I would appreciate you now. We were good together, weren't we? We could be again"_ he stopped his monologue, looking at her hopefully.

Lucinda wanted to flee from the table and not deal with this right now. It was bloody typical. Just when she was finally moving on, it all gets turned on its head and now he wanted her back. Question is, do I want him, Lucinda asked herself. She looked at him, looking at her. And she knew she didn't. If they had been having this conversation several weeks ago, before things had changed, before him, then she would have said yes. She would have been happy to be back with George. After all, he was right. They were good together. But it wasn't the same as when she was with Lucius, she knew that even now.

" _We were good together George. But that's just the thing isn't it? Were. Things have changed, we've probably changed as people. I missed you too but despite that, I knew that the decision we made was the right one. I'm sorry. I still hope we can be friends?"_

He nodded solemnly, staring at his plate of untouched food. Lucinda tried very hard now not to cry.

" _Of course I understand that. I want us to still be friends too. I suppose we've all changed so much in the past five years."_ He looked around the interior of the pub _"We had our first date in here, remember? After me pestering you for so long you finally agreed. Your stipulation was that it was one butterbeer and only one, and you would leave immediately if I made any jokes about ears"_

They both laughed, a sad laugh which turned into deep sighs for both of them. Lucinda touched her hand across his for a beat: _"Yes, I remember it, of course I do. I didn't expect to actually like you so much in all honesty. But it was fun, you were fun. I should have expected that anyway I guess!"_

" _There's someone else…isn't there?"_ he asked.

Lucinda was taken aback by his question and answered without thinking: _"Yes."_

" _I thought as much. You look so great. I only wish I could be the one to make you look like that"_ George swigged the last of his butterbeer and gave her a watery smile.

" _You did, when we were together. It's not like it's been a long term thing, with this new person. It's all very new at the moment."_

" _I see. Does he work at St. Mungos with you?"_

Lucinda began to panic a little. She knew she should lie and pretend he was, but before she could moderate herself the words had already spilled out into the air between them: _"No, he doesn't. I met him at work though, at a meeting. It's no one you know though I don't think"_

George didn't reply for a moment, as if he was mulling over what she had said. Lucinda pondered if he was trying to work out who it could potentially be. Eventually, he replied: _"Oh. Well, I hope he knows how much of a bloody lucky git he is. He better treat you right"_

" _He does. Well, he has so far. I'm really sorry George."_

" _Hey, it's ok. I'll be fine in a bit, you know me. I keep myself busy. It's not as easy with Mum and Dad asking after you so much though. It's like they loved you almost as much as I did, think they were keen to adopt you!"_

She noticed his face seemed to have a little less pallor to it now, and he had been eating his meal. Lucinda let herself relax a tad.

" _Really? I mean I knew they were keen for us to get married, but I didn't think they liked me that much!"_

" _Oh yeah, they always said you felt like part of the family."_ He flicked his wand at his throat suddenly and spoke with a note perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley's voice: _"Such a lovely young witch George, you want to keep hold of her! A gem if ever I saw one!"_

Lucinda giggled at his impression and he took a small mock bow in thanks.

" _Uncanny. Well, I must say, I do tend to have that impression on people all over the place I've noticed! Every female patient I meet wants me to marry her son"_ she joked, finishing the last bite of her pie.

When it was nearly time for Lucinda to head back to work, their plates were empty and there were now two empty pint glasses on the table. They walked outside together and said their goodbyes. George leaned down and hugged her tightly: _"You take care of yourself! And don't be a stranger, come and visit me at the shop. I can show you some of the new stuff if you like?"_

Lucinda smiled up at him. _"You take care of yourself too! I promise I won't, I'll nip down when I get some time off!"_

" _I'll hold you to that! Anyway, I'll let you go, don't want you to be late!"_

" _Don't worry about it, I'll apparate back to save time anyway I think! I'll see you soon, ok?"_

George nodded and smiled warmly, hands in his pockets: _"Yeah, I'll see you soon I hope!"_

When Lucinda arrived back on her ward, she quickly escaped into her office for a few minutes. She needed to attempt to clear her head after that lunch. Flopping herself down on the chair behind her desk, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Although she knew it was the right decision, she had never wanted to hurt George. But it would do no good pretending she still had any romantic feelings for him. It almost felt stupid to be potentially throwing away what could be a stable relationship with George for this…whatever it was with Lucius Malfoy. But she knew that at the end of the day it didn't even really matter what it was, it was too powerful for her to ignore.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius waited until she had apparated to work, then headed for a shower. Once he was dressed in his perfunctory tailored black, he thought it best to pay a visit to Borgin and Burkes regarding the looking glass. He was sat in the sitting room, putting his Father's gold cufflinks in his shirt, when there was a soft knock at the door.

" _Enter"_ he spoke commandingly, turning the back of the second cufflink as he stood. The door opened and Scrimpy appeared, floating his outer robes behind her.

" _Master requested his robes. Here you are Sir"_ she said, moving them within touching distance of Lucius.

Taking the robes, he put them on and grabbed his cane from where it was leant against the side of the armchair.

" _Would Sir be requiring Scrimpy to prepare dinner for this evening?"_ the elf asked, making her way to open the door for him.

Lucius thought for a moment. He knew that Lucinda would be coming back to the Manor tonight. _"Yes. Prepare dinner for two. We will have dinner in the dining room this evening"_

" _Yes Master"_ And the elf was gone. Lucius pulled his wand from inside the cane with a flourish, and disappeared from the sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

He appeared at the top of end of Knockturn Alley. It was much darker here than the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, and it had a stench of dark magic and herbs that pervaded the senses even when only walking past. It had been a decent while since he had frequent any establishment down this particular street. After being exonerated, he felt it was probably best to keep a low profile in terms of being seen in places associated with the dark arts. To do so would be utterly senseless and reckless, far too noticeable. But this was official Ministry business, and as much as he begrudged doing anything for the Ministry it did at least mean he could explore Borgin and Burkes freely. He made his way further down towards the shop. He passed several dishevelled looking witches congregated outside 'Cassandra's Dark Divination Supplies' shop. They glanced up from their conversation as he passed, and he heard one witch, with dark hair and even darker teeth speak to the others under her breath: _"Well I never, look who it is. Crawling out of the woodwork again are they? They've got some nerve, that lot"_

Lucius merely clenched his jaw and walked onwards. Imbeciles, he thought, they have no idea what they're talking about, who they're talking about. His mood considerably darker than several minutes ago, Lucius pushed open the door of Borgin and Burkes. It was as musty inside as he remembered, a thick layer of dust and cobwebs covering every visible surface. The front desk was empty as usual, and so Lucius thought it the perfect opportunity to look around unencumbered. He noticed many readily available and inexpensive objects for the budding dark wizard; Black crystal ornaments, jewelled daggers and blood quills. There was nothing out of the ordinary for this sort of establishment. However, Lucius knew from experience that the rarer items were always kept in one of the back rooms, for the more…discernible collector. One object placed in the corner of the room drew his eyes as he went to move back to the front of the shop. He retraced his steps, and picked up the item, holding it up to the meagre light thrown out by the wrought iron candelabra overhead. It glistened appealingly, and Lucius twisted it around in his hand. It was an old silver brooch set with dark green diopside stones that circled a central piece of some stone Lucius didn't recognise. Whatever it was, it was glowing independently, almost drawing whoever gazed upon it in until they say nothing else. Lucius heard movement behind him and he spun on his heels, only to come face to face with Ardassus Borgin himself. He was a scrawny, tall wizard with straggly dark hair and gold rings on every finger. He smiled at Lucius in greeting, bearing his pipe smoke yellowed teeth. Lucius rather wished he hadn't.

" _Well well, Mr. Malfoy. Long-time no see. Anything in particular I can help you find today?"_ Borgin spoke, practically rubbing his hands together. Greedy little worm, Lucius thought.

He watched as Borgin's eyes moved to the brooch in Lucius' hand. His smile widened and he edged closer to Lucius, who took a subtle step back in response.

" _Beautiful piece of art that ain't it? 17_ _th_ _Century craftsmanship, solid silver and diopside, with a rare, and not small, piece of magicae lapidem set in the middle. Won't find anything like it anywhere else. Could give you a good price on it."_

Lucius turned abruptly and placed the brooch back down on the table. _"I think not. I have not visited to buy today Borgin. I am here to inquire about a certain rare dark artefact. I believe you may be able to shed more light on its whereabouts."_

Borgin narrowed his eyes slightly as if suspicious, but Lucius could tell he was intrigued. He watched as Borgin moved past him and went back to the counter. Lucius followed.

" _What exactly is it you wanted information on? Since the war, I don't have as many connections as I used to, what with the Ministry keeping tabs and all that"_

" _I am aware of that yes. I need any information you can provide to me on the adversus inimicum looking glass. I assume you have heard of it?"_ Lucius asked, eyes trained on Borgin. There was a moment's silence before he replied.

" _Oh aye, I've heard of it all right. And, if I did know anything about it or where it might be, why should I tell you? If you're up to no good, and the Ministry finds out, it could come back on me. I ain't going to Azkaban, I'll tell you now!"_

Lucius was tiring of the man. He stepped closer to the counter he pulled his wand out from his cane. He saw Borgin wince slightly as the gentle scraping noise of the wand against the metal holster pervaded the air. _"You will find, Mr. Borgin, that I can be very…persuasive. Besides, as hard as it may be to believe, I am in fact here on behalf of the Ministry. I suggest you relinquish any valuable information you may have regarding this item. Do so, and there will be no need for this to go any further, understood?"_

Borgin wasn't looking at Lucius. His eyes were trained on his wand, which was pointed in his general vicinity, if not directly at him. Lucius watched as the wizard before him swallowed hard, loosening his collar slightly and relenting, as he knew he would: " _Well, I err, might have recently become aware of some information. But it could just be a rumour. From what I heard, the looking glass had been smuggled into this country from Italy and is currently being kept in the vault of a family somewhere in Scotland. That is all I know."_

Lucius lowered his wand, placing it back into the top of the cane. Borgin noticeably relaxed. _"Very well. I want you to find out as much information as possible as a starting point. Do you believe there will be any way to acquire it?"_

" _I'm, I'm not sure. There may be, I will need to make some enquiries"_

" _Well, I will leave you to make your enquiries. I shall make another visit to you in one week. I should hope you will have good news for me by then, Mr. Borgin."_ Lucius strode to the front door and left, leaving the echo of the shop's bell, and a terrified Borgin, behind.

Lucius was lost in thought as he made his way back up onto Diagon Alley. So it appeared that the looking glass may well be within the country at this very moment. It was very tempting, Lucius must admit. Many of his ancestors had attempted to gain possession of it and had been unsuccessful. But now there was a chance he could acquire the object for himself. He emerged out onto the busy street. As usual, it was full of wizards and witches of all ages shopping and chatting. Lucius usually attempted to avoid crowds such as these unless absolutely necessary, but today he decided to stop into Obscurus books to purchase some new titles for the library. He was just about to head inside the shop when he saw something in the window of Madam Jocalia's next door. Moving closer, he realised they were a pair of diamond and emerald earrings. He knew as soon as he saw them she would love them. Deciding a detour was in order he moved past the window, about to go inside, when a voice behind him interrupted his plans.

" _Buying something special are we Lucius? I wonder who that could be for"_ Narsissa spoke as she moved into view. She was wearing black robes over a long matching dress, severe red lipstick contrasting against the rich darkness of her outfit.

Lucius narrowed his eyes darkly. _"If I was proposing to buy something, it is no business of yours whom it is for."_

She walked up to the window, glancing at its contents uninterestedly: _"I wouldn't need you to tell me Lucius, I am quite certain I can guess. Clearly she has expensive taste, which you are pandering to no doubt."_

" _I am not pandering to anyone. And besides, as I recall, you yourself had rather expensive tastes Narsissa."_ Lucius spoke, turning back towards the jewellery shop window.

" _As you well knew before we married. Anyway, more fool you. If she has any sense she'll take what she can get and hightail."_

Several witches and wizards glanced their way as they passed. Probably waiting for something to happen so they can spread idle gossip around, Lucius mused. He tensed and attempted to ignore Narsissa's vile comments. He turned to look at her, hoping to end the conversation quickly: _"Thank you for your insight, most helpful. Now, if there was nothing else…"_ he went to move past her.

" _Actually, there is. I assume you have heard the good news about Draco and Astoria?" s_ he asked, taking what looked like a small book out of her handbag along with a black feathered quill.

" _I have. I am to have dinner with the pair tomorrow evening as a matter of fact."_

Narsissa looked taken aback at that statement, which made him rather amused. Clearly she wasn't expecting their son to pay him any heed in this decision.

" _Good, about time too. She's a nice girl, very polite. Comes from a good family from what I've heard. The reason I bring it up is that we need to arrange an engagement party for them. I'm thinking…"_ He watched as she flicked through the pages of the expensive looking leather bound diary, stopping at a page which Lucius noted had 'May' inscribed at the top. _"How about May 5_ _th_ _? At the Manor of course"_

Her imposition was quite astounding. _"And who will be arranging all of the necessary requirements to be set up at the Manor? Need I remind you it is my house?"_

She rolled her eyes dramatically, scrawling something down on the page in front of her. _"I am aware of that. It is, however, Draco's childhood home and so it seems like the best place for the party, no? I will ensure the arrangements are in place. I will come round earlier in the day to do so. You won't have to do anything Lucius, not that you would offer I imagine. It's only for one night."_

Lucius could at least concede that it felt only right that Draco's engagement party should be at the Manor. He was certain he would be uninterested in seeing ninety-percent of those attending, but it was only for one evening. _"Fine. That sounds fine. I certainly hope you won't be inviting that cluster of cackling crones you call friends of yours."_

" _I may invite some friends, those whom I have known for many years and are aware of Draco and Astoria's engagement. I should certainly hope you won't be inviting your floozy, Lucius"_ She placed the diary back into her bag, adjusting her robes. They looked new. Lucius found her sheer audacity astounding. Pouring scorn over Lucinda, when she happily took his money each month despite the fact they were no longer married.

" _I have a right to invite whoever I want to my house, however the night is not about me, it is about Draco and his bride to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some books to collect."_ And with that, he stepped past Narsissa and into Obscurus book shop, glad to leave her presence behind.

 _ **Palpable tension there to say the least between Lucius and Narsissa! This is not the last we'll be hearing of George either… Please review guys, thanks!**_ __


	13. Chapter 13- Dinners at the Manor

**Chapter 13: Dinners at the Manor**

 _ **So, were where we… Lucius is going to have dinner with Draco and Astoria, but it's Lucinda's dinner time before that…! Thanks to my reviewers, it's really nice to know what people think! To the reviewer who asked about a Draco x Luna pairing, I quite like the idea of that for another fanfic; in this one, I dread to think the complex family associations that would occur between the four of them haha!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy guys, and please do continue to leave a comment if you want to, it's great motivation for me!**_

By the time Lucinda arrived back at the Manor that evening, it was six o clock. She kicked off her heels and leant up to Lucius, who greeted her with a languid kiss, his hands wandering down the curve of her back and beyond.

" _I have arranged for dinner to be served in the dining room for us. Come"_ he spoke, taking her hand. She had never been in the room before. It was most certainly the largest space she had seen so far inside the Manor. There were several chandeliers hung from the high ceiling above the vastest dining table Lucinda had ever laid eyes on. She estimated it could have sat at least twenty people, however it was set only for two, with elegant white and silver rimmed crockery and expensive looking glassware.

Lucinda walked down the table to her seat, enjoying the feel of the cool marble floor against her bare feet. She went to pull out the chair but was stopped by Lucius' voice: _"Please, let me."_ He said, pointing his wand at the chair. It moved out from under the table and in turn tucked her under the table comfortably when she had sat on it.

" _Thank you. I've not been in here before. It's an imposing space to say the least. Do you use it often?"_ she inquired, bringing the wine glass up to her mouth.

He paused, and she noticed he had not looked up much from his plate since they had sat down. _"No. I do not use it at all if it can be helped."_

As if that wasn't obvious by his demeanour, she thought. She flashed him a slight smile and let her hand brush over his briefly: _"Bad memories?"_ she asked, unsure if she wanted him to answer or not.

" _I suppose you could describe it as that yes. Sometimes I forget that they are only memories, merely remnants of the past."_

" _It must still feel very real sometimes, being here still. But this is your family home. It would be such a shame to let it perish unused, to wallow in bad memories"_ Lucinda said, resting her chin in her hand and watching him from across the table. He looked up at her.

" _It would, hence why I decided dinner should be served in here this evening. I have to say, I have felt considerably less like I've been living in those memories for these past few weeks"_

She couldn't help a small smile cross her face at what he had said. It had now been several weeks since they had first met. Lucinda hadn't thought much on that fact. Whether it had been a couple of weeks or a couple of days didn't somehow seem to matter quite as much as it might have done to her in other relationships. Whether that was a good thing or not was anyone's guess. She noticed him flick his wand in the direction of the door, and a few seconds later, their dinner appeared in front of them.

" _That was quick. I'm guessing this has been lovingly prepared by someone other than yourself Lucius."_

" _It has been prepared by Scrimpy, my house elf, if that is what you mean. I wouldn't have advised putting my own cooking skills to the test."_ He raised his eyebrow elegantly.

" _I see, so you do not consider yourself an excellent chef then? And there was me thinking you thought you were excellent at everything."_ she replied smugly, taking a bite of the carrot on her fork. It was cooked perfectly, as was everything else on the plate. Which was probably to be expected when a house elf was cooking the meal.

" _Oh I'm sure my other talents make up for my lack of prowess in the kitchen."_ Lucius spoke, magically pouring more of the red wine into her large glass.

" _Steady on. Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk Mr. Malfoy…"_ Yet she picked up the glass anyway, taking a long, slow drink of the liquid. It was clearly some very expensive wine, not that she could fathom its subtle notes and scents. T her, it kind of just tasted like good alcohol.

Lucius chuckled and refilled his own glass. _"And why would I want to do that, Miss. Lovegood? This is a very fine wine, and therefore not the sort of drink one uses with the aim of getting intoxicated."_

" _I bet it is. I would also bet we could still get sozzled on it if we drank enough. And why would you want to get me drunk is certainly a question indeed. What could you possibly want to get me to do I haven't already done when as sober as a member of the wizengamot?"_ Lucinda asked teasingly. She was quite enjoying flirting with him; it made her feel, in a strange way, quite powerful. He was watching her fixedly now and he had stopped eating, placing his cutlery back down on the plate.

He appeared to ponder the query for a while before answering her: _"Oh I fear you rather underestimate me my dear. I can certainly think of many things I would like you to do, sober or otherwise."_

There was now an unremitting heady pulse being carried through her entire body, and she could feel her pulse racing faster. She bit her bottom lip unconsciously, staring him down from across the table. Neither moved, and for a moment their eyes remained locked, before Lucinda could take no more and shattered the silence between them: _"I wouldn't underestimate you, Lucius"_

" _Nor I you"_ She heard him say. It seemed like he had apparated next to her he moved so fast. He took her hand, swiftly pulling her up from her seat. Lucius waved his hand once across the table and the plates and glasses disappeared. He still didn't speak, instead encouraged her to lean into the table until her back was pressed against the cool wood. He picked up his wand again, removing her black dress, leaving her only in her floral patterned silk underwear. Neither spoke and the silence served only to strengthen the heated tension permeating the dining room. Keeping his wand in his hand, Lucinda could only watch as he brought the tip of it down to touch across her stomach. Part of her felt like she should be frightened, but she wasn't. All she could feel was an anticipation to be touched that was only matched by the now incessant throbbing between her legs. As soon as the wand touched her pale skin, Lucinda could feel a strange but wonderful vibration moving over her skin like a million tiny pulsations of electricity. Her breathing deepened and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. The vibrations carried themselves out over her stomach and up towards her breasts, making her nipples harden.

Lucinda wasn't sure exactly what kind of spell Lucius was using, but she didn't protest as he moved the tip of his wand downwards, tracing the line of her hips. The vibrations intensified now, making their way across her thighs delectably slowly. She could feel her knickers were now soaking, and he hadn't yet physically touched her at all. Lucinda couldn't help but groan softly, partly at the pleasure of the strange heated vibrations now making their way straight to her clit, partly in frustration that he wasn't inside her yet. Opening her eyes and leaning up on her elbows she realised he was, of course, smirking right at her.

" _Something the matter?"_ he queried haughtily, now tracing delicate circles up her thighs, getting progressively closer to where she so desperately wanted him to be.

She opened her mouth to retort, but he suddenly moved the wand straight upwards, and the strength of the pulsations was too much. Lucinda let her head flop backwards, legs hanging uselessly from the table: _"Lucius…"_

" _Would you like me to stop?"_ he asked, not stopping at all. His wand hand continued to draw invisible circles along her, and Lucinda was now finding it continually harder to concentrate on anything around her.

Two can play at this, Lucinda thought. Sitting up, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall onto the floor at his feet. His hand continued until she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush against her. At last he relinquished and placed his wand back down on the table as she unzipped his trousers. Closing her hand around his cock she let it gently allowed her hand to merely flit over the head and down, tightening towards the thick base before moving back up. He was looking at her fixedly, his hand moving to cup a breast. As his own breathing deepened intensely, she couldn't help giving him a taste of his own medicine: _"Something that matter Lucius?"_

He chuckled under his breath. _"You are quite the tease little witch"_ he whispered. She continued working his length in her hand and their mouths joined desperately.

" _I think you rather enjoy it, don't you?"_ Lucinda asked, although it was not really a question and Lucius didn't bother answering her. Instead she felt his fingers urgently flick under the waistband of her knickers, ripping them off and discarding the material on the floor to join the rest of her clothes. She felt the tip of him rubbing against her entrance and she pushed her hips into him, wanting him to be inside her now. She almost breathed a sigh of sheer relief when she finally felt him enter her. His hand was supporting her lower back, keeping her sat upright on the table. Lucinda moved in time with his firm thrusts into her. Clearly he needed his release as much as she did hers. Lucius grunted with exertion, lifting her thigh higher on his waist. She could feel her inner walls tightening, wanting to keep him inside her for as long as she could. Her tongue lightly flicked against his, her arms around his neck as he continued to fuck her so perfectly. Lucinda felt her orgasm building quickly. His cock was rubbing against her swollen clit and he continued to pound into her, pushing her so hard against the table she was certain she'd be left with bruises. She felt him come hard inside her and he moaned loudly into her mouth, but he did not cease his movements and soon she could hold herself at the edge of the precipice no longer. Her body felt oddly light and her pulse quickened as her cunt gripped his still-hard cock tightly. It was many minutes before he pulled out of her. She could see a slight sheen of moisture over their bodies under the light from the candelabra's overheard. Letting her body lie back against the cool table, she breathed: _"So much for a quiet dinner…"_

Lucinda was still thinking about their excursion on the table well into the next day when she was at work. It was two o clock in the afternoon when she glanced at her watch. She had just seen Mrs. Dibblby, an older patient on the ward who had just had a hip transfiguration operation. The older witch had managed well in the function assessment, and Lucinda had just finished writing up the notes. Closing over the front page of the patient file, she twiddled her pen in her hand idly. With nothing to do for the moment she let her imaginings take over again, her mind feeling like it should belong to a horny teenager. What was she doing, she chastised herself. She should be acting like a consummate professional at work at all times. After all, she was supposed to be the clinical lead and that wasn't a job to take lightly, she was well aware of that. She shook her head a fraction to clear her thoughts, gathering up the folder and deciding she would head back out onto the ward to put it away and then check some of the audit files, which were due to be inspected by the Independent Wizarding Health Committee next week.

Closing the door to her office, she noticed Mrs. Dibblby shuffling along down the corridor, charmable walking stick in hand. Lucinda smiled and walked up to her.

" _Mrs. Dibblby, would you like an arm to lean on? It's quite a walk back on to the ward."_

The old witch adjusted her spectacles with her free hand and smiled back at Lucinda: _"Oh yes dear if you don't mind. That would be most helpful."_

Mrs. Dibblby took Lucinda's arm and they began to make their way down the main corridor of ward A4. The patient ward itself was located at the far end of the corridor towards the entrance. They hadn't moved very far (Mrs. Dibblby, although she was doing well after her operation, was not the fastest on her feet, Lucinda mused) when the door to the main shared clinical office opened. Steven walked out, piece of parchment in hand. Lucinda thought he looked flustered and stressed, or more so than he usually did. He glanced down towards the ward's front door and then back up the corridor, his eyes lighting up when he saw Lucinda.

" _Ah, here she is."_ He spoke to someone just out of view. Steven moved aside a touch and out strode Lucius, robes swishing elegantly behind him as usual. For a moment, no one moved or said anything and Lucinda was beginning to feel awkward. She was glad when Steven spoke up: _"Mr. Malfoy is here to see you, Lucinda. Regarding our funding arrangements."_

" _I err, I see"_ Lucinda replied, attempting to sound like nothing out of the ordinary was occurring _"I'm with a patient, but you may wait in my office Mr. Malfoy. I'll be with you shortly"_

Lucius was staring at her intently, his eyes flitting over her body for a split second before he reverted to his default cool demeanour: _"That should be fine Miss. Lovegood. I shall wait"_

" _Very well. I'll be with you in a moment. Come on Mrs. Dibblby, let's get you back to your bed and you can have a nice sit down then"_ she said. As they approached, she noted Lucius swiftly move to let them pass with a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement to them both.

As they continued down the corridor and turned into the patient ward, Mrs. Dibblby nudged her a touch with her elbow: _"Such a lovely, polite young man, don't get many like those these days eh!"_

Lucinda had to stop herself from laughing. That would most definitely not be professional, she thought to herself. _"You most certainly don't Mrs. Dibblby! Here we are"_ she helped her sit down in the chair, _"I'll pour you some water."_ Lucinda inclined her wand at a cup on the side table and it filled automatically. There was a new initiative on the ward to prevent patients becoming dehydrated, meaning all the water jugs and cups now stayed on the patient's bedside table, and magically refilled every few hours. Handing her the cup, Lucinda made sure she took a sip.

" _Sit here for a moment dear. I want to show you something"_ Mrs. Dibblby said, tapping the bed that was beside her chair. Lucinda obliged and sat down. She watched with interest as the older lady dug around in the wooden cabinet next to her chair.

" _Ah, here we are dear."_ She handed Lucinda an old wrinkled photograph of a young man and woman. The picture was moving, and they laughed together, his arm around her. They were a very attractive couple, Lucinda thought.

" _Is this you and your husband, Mrs. Dibblby?"_ she asked, still looking at the photograph.

Mrs. Dibblby nodded. _"Yes, it most certainly is. 1934 that picture was taken, I was twenty two there."_

" _You look very happy, the both of you."_

" _We were. There is a reason I am showing that to you my dear. Let me tell you a little story. When I first met my husband_ _Gregory he was, shall we say, something of a rebel. Into the dark arts and things of that nature. My family were shocked and horrified that I would choose to court such a man. They said he was untrustworthy. Anyway, I trusted my heart and I married him. When he passed away two years ago, we'd been married 68 years. 68 very happy years I might add"_

As lovely as that was, Lucinda was a little confused as to why she was telling this particular story to her. On a professional note, she was pleased to see that Mrs. Dibblby was clearly still cognitively sound to recall events so clearly, but she wasn't entirely sure of the story's relevance.

" _That's amazing that you were married for so long. You must have been very much in love with each other"_ Lucinda spoke, smiling at the old witch kindly.

All of a sudden, she leaned over to Lucinda, placing her hand over hers. Lucinda noted she had a thick gold and ruby band on her wedding finger. _"We were, very much in love. I'm sure you're wondering why I have told you this. I may be an old woman now, but I am not entirely blind to love. Judging by the way that man back there looked at you, I'd say you have an admirer. It's important to remember dear, that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Don't let those around you deter you from doing what will make you happy. Trust me."_

Lucinda was touched by the woman's words. So touched that she wasn't sure how to reply. _"Thank you. Really. And there was me thinking it was supposed to be me taking care of you!"_

Mrs. Dibblby laughed heartily, putting her waking stick down by the side of the chair and folding her hands over her lap. _"It is the job of older witches to give advice to younger witches, that's just the way of things. And that is the best advice I could ever give you"_

As she walked back to her office, Lucinda thought more about what Mrs. Dibblby had said. One comment stuck with her and seemed to swirl around her head, consuming her thoughts; 'by the way he looked at you'. By the time she opened the door to her office, she had a massive grin on her face. Lucius was standing by her desk, reading a piece of parchment. He looked up as she entered and placed the document back down. She closed the door and leant against it casually, not attempting to hide her smirk. _"You know that what you were reading most likely contained highly sensitive information and was confidential"_

She watched him stride towards her until he was mere inches away. She could smell his now familiar cologne. Out of the blue, she was reminded of how he had done something very similar at the funding visit several weeks ago.

" _You can be assured of my discretion Miss. Lovegood, as always."_ One hand was stroking along her cheekbone, the other supporting himself against the door.

" _Oh yes, because this is very discreet! I wasn't expecting you to drop by…"_ she retorted, but she was still smiling widely. His facial expression changed to one of curiosity and she knew he had noticed. Of course he had.

" _Well I thought I should, as we won't be seeing each other tonight. May I ask, why exactly you are smiling so much?"_ he leaned in yet closer, so close, that for a moment Lucinda was convinced he would kiss her and she wouldn't have to answer, but he didn't.

" _Nothing, nothing. I can smile independent of a reason can't I?"_

Lucius didn't look convinced. He raised an eyebrow in prompt and she decided she better give him an answer, just not the actual truth: _"It's just; I think you have an admirer, Mr. Malfoy!"_

He was busying himself kissing down her neck now, and at first she wasn't sure whether he had heard her or not, until his voice rose up to her: _"I see. I rather hope it's you."_

Laughing, she replied: _"No. Well, of course me. I mean the patient I was just with in the corridor. She said you were 'such a polite young man'!"_

He stopped nibbling at her neck and lifted his head, amusement etched on his features: _"Well well, it's been quite some time since I was described as a young man…or polite for that matter. I must say I'm flattered."_

" _Ha, I see. Should I be worried?"_ She moved herself closer into him, pressing her breasts against him seductively, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her.

" _I think not."_ They kissed for a moment before Lucius reached into his inside pocket, taking out his wand and pointing it at the door: _"Colloportus et silentium. There…"_ he placed it back in his robes _"now we shan't be heard."_

" _Are we going to be making a lot of noise then?"_ she asked with mock innocence.

He smiled dangerously and she noticed he was edging her progressively closer to her desk. When she could go no further back, he supported his hands at either side of her, their noses touching. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

" _I can guarantee it."_ He said.

A flick of her hand and her desk cleared of the myriad of parchment and quills. She leant back across it. Not wanting to wait, she pulled him down by his shirt, their mouths connecting instantly. He moved back down to her neck, hands working at the buttons on her shirt. He had just undone the final button when there was a loud knock on the door. A querying voice drifted in from outside: _"Miss. Lovegood?"_

" _Fuck!"_ Lucinda breathed, letting her head drop back on the desk.

" _Unfortunately not."_ Lucius stood up and straightened his robes, holding out his hand to help her up.

Lucinda redid her shirt quickly. _"Hang on, just a moment."_ Reaching the door, she whispered: _"finite incantatum"_ and flung it open. One of the assistant healers was standing in the doorway, holding a letter.

" _An owl arrived for you Miss Lovegood. It looks urgent"_ she handed Lucinda the parchment. It had a red wax seal and red lettering on the front.

" _Thanks Sarah"_ she said. With a nod, Sarah moved off back down the corridor and into the shared office.

Opening the letter, Lucinda scanned it quickly. Mr. Abbottson needed to see her and the other clinical lead's immediately in his office. Sighing deeply, she turned to Lucius, gesturing to it: _"Looks like I'm in demand today. I have to go."_

" _As much as that is a great shame, I understand your job must come first when you are here."_

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips. _"I promise I will make it up to you. Both for leaving for a meeting, and for leaving you in an…uncomfortable position."_ Her eyes glanced downwards and then back up to meet his.

" _I will hold you to that promise"_ he replied, grabbing his cane.

They walked to the ward entrance together and then out into the lift. When they reached the foyer, Lucinda had to turn left to get the Mr. Abbottson's office. She turned to Lucius, trying to be as discreet as possible: _"I hope it all goes well tonight. I'm sure that it will be fine though."_

" _So do I. I'm going to go back to the Manor and ensure everything will be ready for their arrival. Will you come to me tomorrow evening?"_

" _Actually I have a day off tomorrow, so I could come round earlier if you wanted?"_ She whispered. The foyer was practically empty anyway, and the few wizards who passed were absorbed in notes or copies of The Daily Prophet.

Lucius' mouth curled up at the edges a little. _"Of course. As early as you like Lucinda"_ And then he was gone, sweeping towards the main doors, and leaving her craving his presence again already.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He supposed he should have expected they might be interrupted, but Lucius couldn't deny his sheer annoyance, not to mention frustration, at not having her then and there. He was used to getting his way, and it irked him when his needs were denied. Not that it was her fault of course, but as he arrived back at the Manor, his thoughts were still consumed by her. Trying to clear his head, he went upstairs and changed, then made his way into the kitchen to check on the food arrangements for the evening.

" _Draco and Astoria will be arriving at six. I would like the drinks to be already set on the table, and I should think half past six for dinner will suffice. Will everything be ready for then?"_ he asked Scrimpy, who had three pans magically stirring in unison.

"Yes Master Malfoy Sir. Scrimpy will have everything ready for Sir and his guests at the requested times"

" _Very well. Carry on; I shall be in my study"_ Lucius spoke as he was already heading back out of the room.

There was only an hour now before they would arrive, and so Lucius tried to distract himself from thoughts of Lucinda by checking through yet more of the books he had collated for information on the adversus inimicum mirror. The mirror had been largely pushed to the back of his mind since his visit to Borgin and Burkes, but reading about its value and power caught Lucius' imagination once again. He hadn't thought on it for a while, but a year or two after the war he had become aware of what was at the time a small group of dark wizards located in Eastern Europe. They were following on somewhat from the ideas of the Dark Lord, but felt that more power lay in inside infiltration than outright war. He wondered about them now. If they were still practising and at least somewhat powerful, he could use them to his advantage. Use them to get what he wanted.

Deciding the idea should be acted upon another day, he went back to his research, for once finding concentrating difficult. He was still thinking about her. He had never let a woman get under his skin like this before, and it felt somewhat disconcerting to say the least. It was weakness, he could hear his Father saying to him, weakness and distraction. Slamming the book shut on the desk, he rose and left the room. He needed a drink.

When six o clock finally rolled around, Lucius stood out in the hall and waited for the couple to arrive. He wondered what Astoria would be like. It was the first time he had really thought on it much. As far as he was concerned, she was pure blood, from a good family and Draco appeared to be very much in love with her. That was enough for him.

A loud 'pop' signalled their arrival. Astoria was clinging to Draco's arm as they appeared and she stayed there for a second afterwards, clearly affected by the usual dizziness associated with side-along apparition. Draco turned to her, concern on his features: _"Are you alright?"_

Lucius watched as she nodded quickly, loosening her grip on Draco's arm. _"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's gone now"_

Draco stepped forward and shook his Father's hand, while Astoria lingered back. He noticed her eyes flit around the hall in amazement.

" _Father. You look well! Err… this is Astoria, my fiancée"_ He stepped aside and Astoria moved forward towards Lucius. He put his hand out and shook hers warmly.

" _Mr. Malfoy, so lovely to meet you at last. Draco has told me a lot about you!"_ she spoke, briefly turning back to Draco. Lucius took a moment to appraise her. She had long dark hair which was curled and pinned up at the back, pale skin and dark eyes. Her dress was a deep royal blue and she had matching heeled shoes on. Overall, Lucius thought, she looked very nice. So far so good anyway.

" _And it's a pleasure to meet you Astoria. I hope Draco has only told you the most virtuous things about me and not clouded your judgement"_

She laughed nervously: _"Oh of course he hasn't clouded my judgement Mr. Malfoy."_

" _Glad to hear it. Dinner will be served in the dining room, it's just this way."_

They made their way into the Manor's main dining room. As he passed by the lower end of the table, Lucius was reminded of the previous evening and a smile briefly crossed his face. He took his seat and was pleased to note Draco pull out Astoria's chair for her.

" _You have a lovely home"_ Astoria said, reaching for the napkin next to her currently empty plate.

" _Thank you. Yes, it has been in my family for many generations. It will be Draco's one day. Tell me a little about your family Astoria. I know your parents of course."_

" _Well, my parents are both retired now. And my older sister Daphne, she works at the Ministry. She's quite high up in the Department of Security, although she's not an auror, but she does something to do with protecting the population. And my grandparents were part of the governing committee for Hogwarts at one time."_

" _And her Father used to work at the Ministry too, I think that's how you know him isn't it Father?"_ Draco chipped in, taking a drink from his wine glass.

" _Yes, Frank Greengrass. He worked in the Department of Mysteries, an excellent wizard. And do your parents approve of Draco I assume?"_ Lucius asked, briefly glancing at the time on his Father's pocket watch. Dinner should arrive momentarily, he thought.

" _Oh yes of course! We just had dinner with them a few weeks ago, didn't we?"_ she turned to Draco and he nodded enthusiastically _"They're so excited about the wedding too, my Mother has been buying me bridal magazines already!"_

Lucius chucked at that. As he recalled, it was somewhat of a tradition for pureblood Mother's to be overbearing in their child's wedding. He could only hope Narsissa would keep a distance in the preparations. _"I see. I'm glad to hear everyone is so enthusiastic. You two seem very happy together I must say. I'm pleased for you both"_

" _Thank you Father. I'm glad you are in agreement with this too."_ Draco spoke, just as the dinner appeared in front of them. Lucius had asked Scrimpy to prepare one of Draco's favourite meals; beef wellington. It was cooked perfectly, as expected.

There was a slight lull in the conversation as they ate and so Lucius thought he would bring up what he anticipated would be a touchy subject for the pair, but as the groom's Father, he thought he should ask. He had been thinking about it ever since Draco was born after all. _"So, I imagine you will be thinking about starting a family soon, once you are married of course?"_

He heard Astoria cough loudly as she almost choked on a bite of her food, and Draco too had stopped eating, fork halfway to his mouth.

" _We haven't really thought about it too much yet to be honest. Have we Draco?"_ Astoria asked. Lucius noted her nudge Draco from under the table when he didn't answer. Or move at all.

" _No, we haven't, not yet. Seems a little early doesn't it?"_ he stammered, putting his fork down and loosening his collar a touch. Lucius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his son. Never thinking of the future, he mused. How could he marry a woman and not have discussed their views on childbearing? There would need to be an heir for their family, and all hope rested on him as his only child.

" _Perhaps it is early, but it will be something you should think about soon surely? A future heir to the family name and fortune, it's very important Draco"_ he said, looking at his son sternly. He hadn't done so since he was at school.

" _Of course I realise that Father. But there's plenty of time for that, you're being old fashioned. Times have changed now, many couples are waiting to have children"_ Draco said, turning to Astoria for support in the matter. She had resumed eating, probably in an attempt to avoid the conversation, Lucius thought.

" _Oh yes, many wizarding couples wait much longer nowadays. But I do want children, of course."_

That statement didn't do much to reassure Lucius. The importance of bearing an heir in pureblood families could not be overestimated, particularly as the numbers of actual purebloods was dwindling significantly. Since the publication of Nott's Pureblood Directory in the 1930s, Lucius estimated that nearly half of the 'scared 28' families had now mixed with half and even muggle blood. Disgusting as it was, it was a reality, and it made tradition ever more important.

" _It is something you will discuss at some point in the near future then. So long as you both want children, then that is the main issue for the moment."_ Lucius conceded, and he noticed them both relax again and continue eating their meal.

" _The food is lovely. Draco tells me you employ a house elf."_ Astoria said as she sipped at her wine.

" _Yes, I employ an elf for a few hours a week at the moment. I am assuming you had a house elf when you were growing up?"_ Although they weren't as popular now since the new Ministry welfare laws had been put in place, house elves were once to be found in every wealthy wizarding household across Britain.

" _Oh yes, we had several over the years, mostly while my sister and I were young. After we left home, my parents decided to dismiss the elf we had. They just have a generic cleaning elf now that comes in once a week"_ she replied.

They had mostly finished their meals now, and Lucius noticed Draco place his cutlery back down again and clear his throat a touch, which he always did before saying something important: _"Mother tells me you are…seeing someone."_

Lucius too placed his cutlery down on the plate and paused, thinking of what exactly to tell his son. He should have expected this; Narsissa never could keep any bit of gossip to herself. And she would certainly take any opportunity to make him look bad to their son.

" _Did she now."_ He stated simply, hoping to leave the conversation there.

Draco shrugged his shoulders a touch and asked: _"Well, is it true?"_

" _Yes, it is true that I am, as you put it, seeing someone. But we haven't been together very long and so I think it best we leave it at that for the time being. I would have told you in my own time, if not for your Mother sticking her nose in as usual"_ Lucius took a long drink of wine and waited for his son's reply. He glanced at Astoria, who was sipping at her own wine and suddenly looking as if she would rather not be there.

" _Well, I want you to be happy too you know, you should have just told me. I…err, hope I get to meet her at some point"_ he glanced at Astoria as if checking he'd said what she had told him was for the best, and she nodded _"Anyway, Mother wasn't sticking her nose in, she just thought I should know. I hope for our sake you two can keep a lid on the spite during our wedding."_

Lucius thought he sounded like a petulant child again, rather than the grown man he now was. Lucius was his parent, and he could damn well keep a lid on whatever he wanted. He had plenty of self-control; it was Narsissa he should be worried about. Placing his napkin down on the table, he addressed his son: _"I can assure you I would not dream of engaging in a war of words at my own son's wedding. I would advise you speak to your Mother about it as a matter of priority."_

" _Don't worry, I will speak to her too. We just want the wedding to be perfect, don't we?"_ Dracon asked Astoria and she smiled warmly at him. Lucius had to admit, they made a nice couple, and his son appeared to be very enamoured with the girl.

" _Yes, of course. And it will be darling. You're worrying too much! It will be perfect"_ Astoria said, her hand on Draco's arm.

The rest of the meal seemed to carry on in a much more relaxed manner, and with no further mention of Lucius' personal life, much to his relief. He would tell Draco when he felt ready, although he was certain even now that his son would be none too happy to hear exactly whom it was that he Father had been secretly seeing. However, Lucius was also certain about one positive thing. Astoria was an impeccable fit to join the family. She came from a very well-known noble family and had a good head on her shoulders. And of course, her and Draco did appear very much in love, which, when he was younger, had been considered a bonus in pureblood marriages. After dinner, Draco and Astoria stayed for a drink in the sitting room, and by the time they said their goodbyes, it was nearly midnight.

" _Thank you so much for dinner, Mr. Malfoy. It was lovely to meet you"_ Astoria said, putting her hand out to shake Lucius'. Being the gentleman that he was, Lucius took her hand and kissed it before replying: _"You are most welcome. And it was a pleasure to meet you…finally"_ he shot a meaningful glance at his son, eyebrow raised.

" _Goodnight Father, thanks for dinner"_ Draco added, wrapping his arm around Astoria's waist and taking out his wand.

" _Goodnight both of you"_ Lucius replied.

When the house was once again empty and quiet, he found himself sat in the leather armchair he had favoured when she wasn't here, nursing a firewhiskey. This had become something of a routine when he was waiting for her to come to him. Thinking back now, he had assumed that once he had had her, the strange feelings he had been having would depart. How wrong she was proving that theory to be. And he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt about the situation as it stood now. Breathing in deeply, he could still smell the faint aroma of her perfume lingering in here, as if the room itself was desperately clinging to her presence. He took a gulp of the liquid in his glass and wondered what she would be doing now. She had told him this morning that she would be going out for a drink with her friend from school…he couldn't recall her name. Lucius supposed she'd still be out. If she was here, what would they be doing now? Sitting reading on the couch, or upstairs talking in bed, or something else they liked to frequently do. Deciding it would not do to be simply waiting for her, he drained the glass and headed to his study, determined to put his mind to direct action.

 _ **Phew, that was a rather long chapter! The next few ones will all be quite long if I remember rightly, so I hope they aren't too long and arduous! Until next time guys. Please comment if ya like! X**_


	14. Chapter 14- Confrontation

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

 _ **Here's the next chapter guys! Things are getting complicated for our two now. Just when they're trying to deal with their own emotions, someone else's get thrown into the mix too! Thanks to all those who have left a comment or followed/favourited! Please, please do continue to do so if you can, even the smallest of comments helps me know what you like and what you don't like so much! And just a quick note to say again that anything recognisable is the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Lucinda arrived back at her flat later than expected and so she rushed to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a grey silk blouse to put in before she met Hannah. She noticed Salem wasn't there; she had built him a little kitty flap in one of the windows so he could get out to hunt in the evenings. Leaving a bowl of food and water out, she sat on the couch and pulled on her black heeled boots. It was strange being back at her flat. It felt somehow emptier and colder than ever compared to the warm fires and tapestries at the Manor. Sighing heavily, she picked up a pair of silver studs from a plate on her coffee table and put them in to finish. With a last look around, she grabbed her keys, black bag and jacket and headed out into the chill night air.

When she arrived at the hip muggle bar they'd arranged to meet at, Hannah wasn't yet there. Lucinda stood outside amongst the groups of people smoking and chatting, and waited awkwardly. She wondered how Lucius' dinner was going. She was sure it would be fine. Lucius could be very charming when he wanted to be, she had experienced that first hand. It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Hannah come around the corner. She was wearing a black dress and tights, a denim jacket thrown over her shoulders.

" _I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm late. There was an emergency involving illegal mandrake importations. Nightmare!"_ Hannah spoke, not noticing the strange looks flashed her way by a group of muggles standing close by.

" _It's ok. You're here now, I've not long arrived myself to be honest. Just be aware of, you know, saying things like 'illegal mandrake importations' in front of m-u-g-g-l-e-s!"_ Lucinda reminded her friend as they made their way inside the bar.

" _Oh right yeah! Sorry about that. Long day. I need a drink that's for certain. What are you having?"_ she asked Lucinda as they took a seat in one of the booths at the far side of the bar.

" _Ooh well if you insist, I'll have a whisky and soda please!"_

She watched as Hannah headed off to the bar to get their drinks. The bar was decently full but not overly so as it wasn't a weekend. There were plenty of couples around, canoodling in corners and laughing together. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that she and Lucius couldn't do that. They couldn't even be seen out in public together for Merlin's sake!

When Hannah returned, Lucinda quickly took a gulp of her drink, enjoying the almost instantaneous numbing sensation it provided.

" _So, how did the dinner go? You told me about it at the ball and then I've heard nothing since! Was he awful and arrogant to you?"_ Hannah asked, concern on her face.

If only she knew, Lucinda thought. But she knew she could trust Hannah, they'd been friends for years now. And so she didn't hesitate in confiding in her. _"No actually, he was a perfect gentleman"_

" _Oh! And…? You can't just give me that?!"_ Hannah laughed, sitting back and stirring her drink with her olive topped cocktail stick.

" _And, things…progressed, shall we say, faster than I expected"_ Lucinda said, taking another large mouthful of whisky to quell her embarrassment at sleeping with a man on the first date, something she had certainly never done before.

" _You mean you shagged then? Fuck Lucinda, what were you thinking?! You could have any man you like, and you choose Lucius Malfoy for goodness sake!"_

Lucinda was suddenly overtaken by a flash of defensiveness: _"Yes we did, but there were extraneous circumstances involved! And I highly doubt I could get any man I wanted anyway!"_

Hannah visibly scoffed and downed the last of her drink in one before leaning in to Lucinda from across the table: _"Rubbish. See that guy two tables away?"_

Lucinda quickly glanced over and the man, who looked to be in his early thirties with dark hair and light eyes, averted his eyes shyly, _"He's been looking at you ever since we arrived. And, on another note, what extraneous circumstances were they exactly? You said 'hey, it's getting late' and he offered you a nap in his bed?!"_

Damn, Lucinda thought, she was hoping she'd have skimmed over that comment. _"Firstly, that proves nothing, he was probably looking at you. Secondly… the circumstances were that he kissed me first and it was good, great even, and so I thought why not."_ That was not a very convincing argument, she thought.

" _Well you're a grown woman, it's your decision. Are you sure this is a good idea though? After all, he is an ex-death eater, not to mention he's, well…old!"_ Hannah said, placing her empty glass down and crossing her arms over her chest.

" _He's not old, he's older than us yes but that doesn't bother me in the least. And as for the other part, well that was a long time ago now."_

" _It may well have been a long time ago, but the man doesn't have a good reputation in the wizarding world. He's been known to threaten people if they get in his way."_ Hannah was looking at her with even more concern now.

Lucinda shook her head a little. She hadn't seen any evidence of this since she had been with him. Not that he would show that side to her, she supposed. _"I am aware of his reputation. I always thought exactly the same as you. Evil, bigoted, arrogant, the list could go on and on."_

" _And now you've changed your mind?"_ Hannah asked her, looking unconvinced.

The bar was getting increasingly crowded now and so they could talk without being overheard much. Lucinda could still feel the eyes of Mr. Thirtysomething on her though.

" _It's not so much that I've changed my mind, I just realised that I made all those associations about who he was when I'd never even met the man! I just unconsciously soaked up all the drivel in The Daily Prophet. But he's actually very intelligent and interesting."_

" _And bloody good in bed I'm guessing!"_ Hannah said and they both burst into fits of giggles.

Lucinda was still laughing when she replied: _"Yes and that too. Definitely that…"_ she couldn't help but wink dramatically at the end of the sentence.

" _In all seriousness though, can you actually see the relationship going anywhere? What do you really feel when you're with him?"_ Hannah added.

" _You'll have to be more specific than that, I feel a lot of things when I'm with him!"_ Lucinda desperately tried to avoid the question but Hannah was persistent.

" _Okkkk…" s_ he rolled her eyes dramatically _"Something other than orgasms!"_

Lucinda thought for a moment about what the jumble of thoughts and feelings in her head really meant, but she couldn't quite decipher it yet, and so she went with the most truthful answer she could give: _"I do feel something for him, and it's real, I just don't know exactly what it means. I guess it depends on him too, and Merlin knows what Lucius is thinking."_

" _Well then he's like any other man in that respect. Keep their deeper thoughts to themselves often. I suppose you could always just go for it and ask him?"_

" _Yeah, I could. Same again? My round."_ Lucinda spoke, getting up out of the booth.

" _Sure. Little head's up, I think staring guy is going to follow you up there!"_ Hannah giggled, nodding in the direction of his table.

" _Oh fucking hell, I'm not in the mood for this. I'll be back in a minute"_

Lucinda strode determinedly up to the bar, quickly grabbing the attention of the barman and ordering a dirty martini and a neat whiskey. Off he went to make the drinks, and Lucinda waited. She could see the guy out of the corner of her eye, waiting further down the bar. It wasn't long before he sidled up towards her.

" _Hello beautiful. I'm Timothy. And you are?"_ he grinned, leaning on the bar. His eyes were roaming over her body hungrily. It made Lucinda feel sick.

" _So not interested"_ she moved a little further in the opposite direction, hoping he'd get the message. She glanced over to where Hannah was sitting, but she was facing the opposite way.

Timothy, however, did not get the message and moved down the bar too.

" _Oh come on now, I just want a little chat. Just trying to be polite, love. What about I buy you a drink eh? We can go over to one of the booth's, have a nice little chat"_ He was slurring his words slightly and his breath stank of alcohol.

" _No thank you. I've already ordered a drink, and I'm with someone"_ Where was the bloody barman with her drinks so she could skedaddle pronto before he got too touchy-feely.

He moved in closer now. _"Your friend? She won't mind will she? Or she could join us, if you're into that kind of thing!"_ he laughed heartily, and his hand was now on the small of her back. That was the final straw. If he hadn't have been a muggle, she would have drawn her wand on him by now. She imagined that if Lucius had been with her, Timothy would be looking more like a ferret at this moment in time.

Grabbing his hand, she shoved it forcefully away and onto the bar. Luckily the barman had now returned with her drinks. He looked at the man suspiciously.

" _Here you are; one dirty martini and one whiskey neat. Is everything ok here Miss?"_

" _Yes thank you, it's fine."_ She smiled at the barman. And, with a dirty look thrown at Timothy, who was now staring at her arse, she fled back to the booth.

She all but threw Hannah's drink at her she was in such a hurry to sit down.

" _Steady on. Trouble at the bar? You were ages!"_

" _Don't ask. Anyway, there was something else I had to tell you that happened the other day."_ Lucinda said, running her finger along the top edge of her glass.

" _Fair enough. Go on then, I'm guessing it's to do with your love life? It's like you live in one of those muggle soapy opera things or whatever they're called!"_

" _I got a call the other day. From George of all people, and I met him for lunch."_ She looked up at Hannah, who was shaking her head at her.

" _And let me guess, he wanted to get back together with you?"_ Hannah flashed her a smug look and popped the olive from her martini into her mouth.

" _Yes! How did you know that?"_

Lucinda watched as Hannah's eyebrows knitted together in thought. _"I heard about it from Harry, who heard it from Ginny, who got told by Ron. Yeah, I think that's it."_

" _How many people know about it! Poor George! But yes, he did ask me to get back with him."_ Lucinda finally brought her glass up to her lips, but she put it back down again without taking actually taking a drink.

" _You said no then. Because of Malfoy?"_ Hannah asked.

" _Yes, but not just because of Lucius. I suppose I felt that it wouldn't work, not again. There was a reason we broke up in the first place and I figured opening old wounds was a bad idea. I feel terrible about it though!"_ Lucinda stared into the distance. She could see Mr. Sleazy over by the bar, now trying his luck with another woman who had gone up to order drinks.

" _I think you made the right decision if I'm totally honest. You were devastated when you broke up, but even then you knew it wasn't working. If you had got back with him, it would only have hurt you both more in the long run."_

Lucinda smiled at her friend appreciatively. She hadn't wanted anyone to absolve the guilt she felt over the situation with George, but it was nice all the same to know she had in fact made the right decision for them both.

" _Thanks. Oh and it goes without saying that the others can't know about this whole thing with Lucius. Not yet anyway. What about you then, how's your love life? Calmer than mine I hope!"_

Hannah laughed and rested her chin on her hand. _"Hah, it's practically non-existent at the moment. I had a date with Charlie, that guy I work with I told you about. He is not for me. All he talked about was work, even when I heavy-handedly tried to change the subject."_

" _Oh that sounds crappy! What about that other guy you exchanged mobile numbers with at that bar a couple of weeks ago? He was gorgeous, and definitely into you!"_ Lucinda recalled, trying to cheer her friend up.

" _Hmm maybe. We've been err texing is it called? Texting? Anyway yeah, we've been doing that back and forth for a bit. Think I'll just ask him to go for a drink or some dinner."_

" _Go for it! He'd be a right fool to say no to that offer!"_ Lucinda said.

After they finished their drinks, they walked to another local pub, where the conversation ranged from Ministry gossip to the newest dresses in Madam Malkin's. At around one they decided to call it a night (Although Lucinda was off on annual leave tomorrow, she realised Hannah was not), and Hannah dropped Lucinda off in a taxi outside her flat. Once inside, which took longer than usual as she rummaged around in the dark for her keys, Lucinda quickly washed her face and got changed before hopping into bed. Salem slinked in and meowed at her, leaping up on to the bed. She stroked him absent-mindedly, wondering what Lucius would be doing now.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Lucius checked the clock in his study it was nearly one in the morning. He had been working in his study for the past hour or so now. Firstly, he had thought it best to set about contacting the group of Eastern wizards he had remembered earlier. He knew the leader of the group was known as Costache, and so he addressed the owl to him specifically in order to increase the chances of it reaching them. He knew he must be careful in contacting these known dark wizards, and so he took every precaution he could, placing a powerful encryption charm on the letter as well as a spell that would ensure no one but Costache could read the letter without it bursting into flames. Shacklebolt was already determined on getting Lucius put back in Azkaban that he couldn't take any chances. He wouldn't go back there, he couldn't.

Placing his quill down on the table, Lucius re-read his letter:

' _Costache,_

 _We were in contact some years ago regarding my potential support of your activities. I am willing to be in discussion in the near future concerning a mutually beneficial deal. Send a reply back via a different owl, and ensure to encrypt the parchment extensively._

 _Malimus'_

Malimus was a pseudonym he used when a situation required the upmost discretion. It was a combination of Malfoy and Septimus, his Grandfather's forename. Deciding what he had written gave as much information as he wanted to at this point, he went out into the garden to the small owlery that was up by the one of the large ponds located in the grounds. The Malfoy's owned several owls. Two were large and expensive white owls. However, they were much too distinctive to be used for this purpose. Lucius instead opened the cage of one of the smaller speckled brown owls, handing it the letter, which had been sealed, not with the usual Malfoy crest, but with a plain seal in black wax. The owl hooted obediently and took the parchment in its beak before flying off into the night. Lucius watched the sky until the owl completely disappeared from view before heading back inside.

Pouring himself a drink, he thought about the potential consequences of becoming involved in the dark arts once again. Although he was certain the fools at the Ministry would never trace anything back to him providing he took the correct precautions, a part of him was wondering if it could be a risk too far. But some risks were necessary to gain the things you wanted. These wizards were powerful, but as stupid as they come, from what he could recall of them. The Ministry had been aware of them, but on closer inspection had deemed them too small and too witless to pose any threat to security. What they didn't take into account, Lucius mused, was that power in the hands of stupidity could be incredibly dangerous indeed if directed in the correct way. And if Lucius could be the one to direct that power, he was sure it could bring the Ministry down a peg or two. He found it rather incredulous that a large proportion of the wizarding population were foolish enough to put their trust in the Ministry after all the monumental mistakes they had made in the previous twenty years. They had not even the first clue as to how to touch the Dark Lord during the first wizarding war in the early 80s, they let that slime Pettigrew run loose for years without investigating the matter further, they were blind to the fact that the Dark Lord had returned nine years ago and thought it best to pretend it was untrue.

Lucius recalled his trail at the Ministry after the first wizarding war. Despite the evidence being stacked against him, his money and lies (and probably, he admitted to himself, the fact that Draco was only a baby at the time) had paid off and he was never sent to Azkaban. Yes, the Ministry were incompetent at the best of times, and if they were to have what he wanted when he took them the adversus inimicum mirror, he would take it back from right under their noses.

He slammed his empty glass down and put out the fire in the grate, heading up the large staircase. His bedroom felt colder than he remembered. He realised why when he caught a glimpse of a pair of her heeled shoes by the end of the bed. He stared at them for a few seconds before taking off his robes and magically putting them away in the wardrobe. He wondered what time she was planning to get to the Manor tomorrow. Hopefully as early as possible, Lucius thought. He remembered what she had said about making it up to him regarding their unfortunate interruption earlier. The woman certainly had a good imagination and so he found himself rather intrigued as to what she had in store for him. He could most definitely think of some things he would like her to do. Imagining her on her knees in front of him was causing him to harden rapidly and he closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her perfume still held within the bedroom. It was as if her essence had somehow begun to weave itself into the rooms, and it's intensity was now more pronounced in this room than ever. Steeling himself for what was bound to be sleepless night, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to focus his mind on thoughts other than the beautiful Lovegood witch.

When Lucius first saw light appearing in through the curtains, it was six in the morning. As he had expected, he slept little through the night. Turning on his side, he ran his hand roughly over his face and back through his hair in a futile attempt to feel awake. Sighing, he threw back the covers and put on a robe. Ensuring he took his wand from the bedside table, he decided he might as well get a shave and get dressed now, as he clearly wasn't going to be able to relax until she was here. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he couldn't mask his own disappointment at the fact that he did look tired. Time was, he could have a touch of insomnia and not show it at all. Now it most certainly did show, he thought. Ever since Azkaban and the endless sleepless nights he'd endured there. It was as if the place aged you ten years by merely being in its vicinity. Sighing, he flicked his wand at the shaving brush on the marble sink top, incanting: _"Spuma"_ forcefully at it. Immediately, the brush rose up into the air before coming to rest on the soap, twirling around on the surface of it. Lucius watched it with disinterest before picking up his blade.

" _Aguamenti"_ he spoke, and the sink filled with water. He could also enchant the blade itself to shave him so he wouldn't have to do it, but he had found from experience that doing it by hand was more precise. The brush now moved up to his face and worked its way around his chin in quick circular strokes. Wetting the blade, Lucius positioned it against his jaw, and dragged it downwards.

There was a light knock on the door as Lucius was sat reading The Daily Prophet. He had been reading a rather uninteresting article on the potential introduction of a tax on certain potion ingredients and so he didn't hesitate in folding up the paper and discarding it on the table. When he opened the door to her, she smiled up at him and he stepped aside to let her in. She had jeans on today and a black sweater that was clinging to her breasts and the curve of her hips. He opened his mouth to compliment her but was met with her lips pushed urgently against his, her tongue in his mouth. Her arms wrapped loosely around his hips and instantly he felt himself harden, his erection pushing against his trousers uncomfortably. He needed to be inside her now. He grabbed her arm forcefully and apparated them to the bedroom. She broke the kiss and he watched as she made her long black boots disappear, then pulled her jumper over her head and undid her jeans. Lucius didn't think there was time for messing around with buttons and so, with a gesture of his hand he was undressed. She was standing before him in just her knickers now, and there wasn't much of those by the looks of it. Moving into her, he kissed her passionately before encouraging her to turn around to face the bed. He moved his mouth down her neck and the top of her shoulder blades, relishing in the taste of her skin, like clean soap and salted caramel. His fingers found the waistband of the cream lace and slipped the knickers down her shapely legs. He felt her step out of them and kick them out of the way, while his mouth continued making its way down her back, tasting the skin as he went.

She moaned softly down to him. _"I want you Lucius. I want you inside me."_

He smirked to himself, his hand moving between her legs to find her already sodden for him. Letting one finger enter her cunt, he swirled it gently while his thumb rubbed circles over her clit. Lucius could hear her breathing increase in speed, her eyes closed and her body pressed back into him. As much as he would usually take his time during these moments, her firm arse was pushing into his cock and he couldn't wait any longer to have what he wanted.

" _Bend over the bed for me"_ Lucius asked, arms wrapped around her petite waist.

She obliged, and Lucius took a moment to watch her. Her arms were supporting her on the bed, and he had what he must say was a perfect view of her. Pushing against her, he planted several more kisses in the curve of her back before taking hold of his engorged length. He almost sighed out loud with relief at entering her. He could feel her walls opening to him, the warmth encompassing him. Once he was fully inside her again, he remained still for a moment, breathing deeply. Lucius had never quite felt anything like being inside her, she was so tight and wet and perfect. He moved his hips back, feeling him slipping from her, and then plunging back fully inside her with force. He reached his hand around to her clit, letting his thumb rub and flick the swollen flesh, eliciting more mewls of pleasure from her.

He thrust into her as hard as he could, the need to release himself inside her driving him forward with ferocious passion. He saw her grip the sheets in her hands tightly as he fucked her against the bed. The tight squeeze of her inner muscles on his length was so unyielding he began to feel almost delirious. He groaned loudly, hands holding her hips hard against him. It was too much, heat spreading all over his body until it felt like a thousand pins and needles sticking into him. Then he felt her coming on his cock and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He released himself inside her so forcefully he saw stars flash in front of his eyes, the gentle fluttering of her walls milking him further still. Eventually, the both fell onto the bed, panting hard.

" _Good Morning"_ Lucinda said, turning to him as if they had merely just woken up. And then she started laughing, and Lucius found himself joining in.

" _I think so now, yes. Did you sleep well back in your flat?"_ he asked, turning onto his side to face her.

" _Sort of. I guess, it was a little lonely though. I admit I found myself wondering what you were up to"_ she said almost sheepishly, her hand smoothing out a wrinkle in the bedsheets. He reached his hand up and cupped her chin, turning her head up to face him.

" _I found myself doing wondering the same thing my dear"_

She smiled at him, before sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. _"So, what do you want to do today? I wouldn't mind going to Diagon Alley if you don't mind, I have some specialist volumes I ordered to pick up from Flourish and Blotts. Fancy a rendezvous amongst the bookshelves?"_ she asked, pulling her tiny knickers back on and pinning her hair back. Lucius couldn't help wondering why she bothered even wearing them when she knew he would take them off soon enough.

" _I think that sounds appealing. I find myself requiring some new potion ingredients as it happens anyway."_ Lucius spoke, getting up from the bed and dressing. Lucinda had clearly decided to dress the non-magical way and was bending to retrieve her jeans from the floor, giving him an excellent view. He leant against the bedpost, arms folded. She flashed him a mock-stern look when she turned around to face him.

" _Mind your wandering eyes, Mr. Malfoy! Ok then, well we'll do that then. I suppose we'll just have to keep our distance when we're out. Although it's usually pretty dead on a Friday afternoon anyway. Everyone is either at work or, finished early and gone to the pub if they have any sense."_ She said, pulling on her black jumper and sitting back on the bed to put her boots on.

" _True, we'll just…act like we are passing strangers if that is what you wish. And, as far as I was aware, you enjoyed my wandering eyes, Miss. Lovegood."_

She pulled up the zip on her other boot and stood, walking up to him until she was so close he could clearly see the delicate curve of her cupids bow and feel her breath against his skin. _"I do enjoy them I can assure you. And I do so wish, for now."_ Even in her heeled boots, she had to reach up to him to kiss him. He smiled down at her.

" _Very well. Ready?"_ he asked.

" _Yeah, I'll just grab my coat from where I hung it…on the floor earlier!"_ she joked, flashing him a flirty look over her shoulder as she left the room. Lucius pointed his wand at the wardrobe and his robes flew into his hand. With a final look at the now chaotic bed, he headed for the door, a rather large smirk plastered on his face.

The apparated to Diagon Alley together, Lucius ensuring they appeared a side street down the far east end where hardly anyone ever went. Having discussed their secret trip before their apparition, Lucius had agreed it was best if Lucinda entered the shop first and he would follow a minute or two later. Lucius was finding it tiresome already, but he would respect her wishes. Besides, he supposed it was more important that they told those closest to them about their relationship first before walking out in front of all and sundry. Lucinda was walking ahead of him up the street. Lucius looked around. She had in fact been correct, Diagon Alley was significantly quieter than he normally found it. There were several witches just coming out of Madam Malkin's, and some school children poring over the display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and not many more people around. He watched her now. Despite the fact she had a light black coat on over her jeans, her hips moved provocatively as she walked. Slowing down, he let her enter Flourish and Blotts and had a look in the window of a second hand bookshop next door.

Deciding enough was enough, he too entered the shop. It was such a large shop inside you could forgive someone for getting lost amongst the shelves and stacks of books on any and every subject one could imagine. It was quiet inside today. Deciding he would leave her browse for a few minutes, he busied himself looking in the section devoted to magical artefacts and their history. He picked up a volume on ancient enchanted cauldrons and quickly replaced it. There was nothing out of the ordinary here, and certainly nothing that would provide any more information on the adversus inimicum mirror. He would have to wait to pay Borgin another visit for that. He turned the corner into the stacks of healing and medical books, not surprised to find Lucinda there. She had her back to him, leaning against the shelving with a book open in her hand. He stealthily came up behind her, whispering low: _"Come across anything interesting Miss. Lovegood?"_

She looked up from the book and he watched intently as her eyes darted around the immediate vicinity. _"Maybe. You?"_ she asked with clearly false disinterest.

" _Not in terms of reading material. Something…else…"_ His hand snaked around her waist and she giggled softly.

" _Something else hmmm? What on earth could that be?"_

He brought his lips to hers softly at first, but soon he had her backed against the shelf, their tongues tangling erotically. He heard her moan and pushed his lips harder against hers. As much as he loved the noises she made, it would not do for them to be caught snogging like teenagers in the middle of a bookshop.

The broke apart eventually out of need for air, and Lucinda moved to place the book she'd had in her hand back on the shelf before turning to him: _"Right, I'm going to go and collect and pay for my books. I'll leave you to err, calm down"_ she said, eyes flitting down to his trousers. And with that, she flounced off down the stacks towards the front counter, leaving Lucius uncomfortable and unsatisfied.

He waited outside Flourish and Blotts for her and after several minutes Lucinda emerged, a large bag in her hand. There was so few people around, they risked talking for a moment.

" _I will need to go and collect my potion ingredients, but I shall go to Gringott's first. Is there anywhere else you want to look?"_ he asked.

" _Yes, I need to go Madam Primpernelle's for my face cream. Where shall I meet you?"_

" _Face cream? You do not need any of those things I can assure you. But if you want to go there then we can meet in, say, twenty minutes? There's a side lane up to the left called Victoria Street. There are no shops there, so I suggest that would be the most suitable place for us to meet."_ Lucius said, fishing his wand out of the pocket of his inner robes, aware he would need it for identification in Gringott's. He always found it infuriating when wizards in front of him at the bank seemed to take an age to get a few galleons out of their vault.

" _Hah, there speaks someone who hadn't seen me when I don't use that stuff! I would think twenty minutes should be plenty of time, and I know which street you mean. It used to have the loveliest little quill shop when I was little… Anyway, I better go before anyone spots us…"_

He couldn't help but shake his head. He was sure she would be beautiful, face cream or not. _"I believe it is more gracious to accept a compliment, but very well."_

" _You're right. Thank you"_ she whispered softly before she hurried off across the narrow street and downwards towards Madam Primpernelle's. Lucius waited until she had disappeared from view, before walking in the opposite direction to the familiar leaning white pillars of Gringott's.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The little bell on the shop door tinkled pleasantly as Lucinda pushed it open. Her sense were invaded instantly by a myriad of sickly sweet and fruity smells of potions and creams to do everything from smoothing wrinkles to getting rid of warts on the end of your nose. Lucinda had always rather liked Madam Primpernelle's. She remembered coming to Diagon Alley with her Mother when she was a little girl, marvelling at all the brightly coloured bottles and jars on the shelves. Now that she was a grown up, that feeling of wonder tended to happen much less often. But she still felt it in here. Lucinda picked up the jar of cream she was after (Brighten up! Day cream for young witches) and took some time to browse the shelf of new products that was changed every few weeks or so. There was something for giving cheeks a rosy glow (Glow girl, by Madam Primpernelle and Co), and a strange looking blue oil that apparently gave those who used it instant bright blue eyes. Not interested in changing her eye colour, Lucinda took her cream to the counter and paid.

Checking her watch when she was outside, she realised she still had ten minutes before she would meet Lucius on Victoria Street. Her eyes scanned the nearby shops for somewhere interesting to go. They landed on a tiny looking store all painted in black with red letting on its swinging wooden sign: 'Madame Bellerose's Undergarments for all Occasions'. Lucinda scoffed at the name alone. It sounded cheesy as hell, but she had time to kill and she remembered her promise to Lucius yesterday that she would make it up to him after she had to rush of to her meeting. And she was nothing if not a woman of her word.

The shop itself was as black inside as the outside signage indicated. There were heavy velvet drapes framing the windows and the dressing room at the back of the shop. And Lucinda could smell something intoxicating that could have been roses, or cheap incense, she wasn't sure. The woman standing behind the counter headed her way practically as soon as Lucinda had stepped foot inside the shop: _"Hello! I'm Pansy"_ the woman spoke in an abnormally grating voice. She was small, as small as Lucinda, with a black bob that made her head blend in oddly with the curtains behind her, _"Can I help you find something special today?"_

" _No, no thank you. I'm just browsing."_ Lucinda quickly moved further into the shop and away from the overbearing shop owner, who she heard huff and storm back off towards the counter.

Lucinda picked up, and then put down, several items that were bright red and lacy. Not what she had in mind. Pursing her lips in concentration, she glanced around the rest of the shop. There was one item that caught her eye on one of the bottom rails. Picking it up to see it closer, she decided that she did like it. It was a little see-through lace slip with matching bra and knickers underneath in sheer black mesh. She took it to the counter. _"Excuse me. I like this, but it's too big for me, do you have it in a smaller size?"_

The woman smiled condescendingly: _"No need for that. Let me see…"_ She came out from behind the desk, picking up the hanger and holding the set against Lucinda's back. The woman took out her wand and made some swishy arm motions, then handed it back to Lucinda. It was now the perfect size.

" _There you are, as easy as that. I'm sure that will look great on you. How about some matching stockings to go with it?"_ the owner spoke, taking a packet off an elaborate wooden shelf behind her.

" _Err no thank you. I'll take this though, thanks!"_ Lucinda said. She put the outfit on the counter and reached into her bag.

The woman looked annoyed at Lucinda's lack of extra purchases, but she rang up her underwear and put it into a ribbon tied bag. _"That will be 40 galleons please."_

Bloody hell, Lucinda thought, it better have been hand spun by Cornish pixies for that price. But she knew it would be worth every Knut later. Handing over the correct money, the shop owner handed her the goods.

" _Thank you for shopping at Madame Bellerose. Have a lovely day!"_

" _Thanks, bye now."_ Lucinda replied. When she was outside once again, she found herself blinking hard in the unexpectedly blinding daylight after the intense darkness of the shop.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her: _"Aye aye, buying something for Mr. Love bite are we?"_

Lucinda turned to find Ava smirking at her, craning her head in an attempt to look in her bags. She was wearing a purple dress and matching tights, with large black heels and a black jacket over the top. She almost didn't recognise her without her St. Mungos robes on. The woman was awfully nosy, even if she was endearing with it. Lucinda laughed at her comment while she made to hide her shopping bags out of view: _"Hello to you too! And maybe I was buying something special for someone."_

Ava joined in with her laughter, hands casually in her pockets. _"Hello! Have you got a day off too? And yes I assumed it would be something special, they have some lovely things in there" s_ he indicated the shop Lucinda had just vacated _"but it isn't exactly affordable for your everyday stuff."_

" _You aren't kidding. Yeah, day off, annual leave. They're making me take what days I had left or I'd lose them anyway."_ Lucinda replied. She glanced down quickly at her watch. Shit, she began to panic. She would be late to meet Lucius. And the man certainly did not like to be kept waiting.

" _Me too. I never use all mine anyway, lost six full days last year! Is everything ok?"_ Ava asked, looking worried.

She nodded forcefully, trying to act casual about the fact that she had to rush off. _"Yeah, it's just, sorry, I've got go. I'm meeting someone…about two minutes ago!"_

Nodding knowingly back, Ava flashed her a smile: _"I see. That's fine honey, I'll let you get going then. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

" _Oh of course!"_ Lucinda said dramatically _"I'll see you at work, bye!"_

When Lucinda reached Victoria Street she was nearly five minutes late. Lucius was waiting halfway down the street for her. He turned her way as she approached, eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

" _Late Miss. Lovegood, tut tut. May I ask what held you up?"_ He scolded her. Lucinda noted he wasn't carrying any bags like she was. As if she was surprised in the slightest. Lucius Malfoy didn't carry shopping bags. He would probably have arranged for everything to be delivered personally to him.

" _I'm not THAT late for Merlin's sake. I got held up when I ran into my friend Ava, from St. Mungos. Besides, I stopped into another shop, but I suppose you aren't interested in hearing what's in here then!"_ she said, waving the red ribbon topped bag in front of him enticingly.

" _Why would I be interested in face creams?"_ he asked, eyebrow raised again. Lucinda was beginning to think he had some kind of problem where he couldn't be sarcastic without that same facial expression.

She rolled her eyes: "Not face creams. I recall I made you a promise yesterday. In order to fulfil that promise to the best of my ability, there is something in the bag to, shall we say, aid in that."

She noticed him swallow hard and pause. _"I see. And what would this be?"_

" _Now that would be telling. You'll have to be patient Lucius. Let's just say that there is not a lot of it, considering how expensive it was!"_ Lucinda teased, stepping into him but keeping the bag held behind her back.

" _Hmmm. That sounds most intriguing…"_ His lips touched hers softly, and Lucinda was completely absorbed in him instantly. He stayed close to her even when she had broken the kiss, his hands resting gently on her arms. Lucinda didn't even notice anyone coming down the street until the footsteps got louder.

She turned, panic overtaking her at the thought someone had seen them. But the panic grew much worse when she realised who it was as the man progressed towards them at an alarming rate. It was George. His fist was raised.

" _You get your fucking hands off her, you bastard!"_ he shouted. Lucinda let go of Lucius out of shock as George's fist attempted to connect with his head. Lucius narrowly avoided it and stepped back. He didn't look in the least perturbed.

" _Now really, Mr. Weasley. There's no need for violence is there?"_ Lucius spoke calmly, but he stepped closer to George with a dangerous look on his face.

George was breathing heavily, his face flushed with fury. He hadn't even looked at Lucinda yet, all his rage clearly aimed at his family's arch nemesis. Lucinda wanted to speak up and do something but she was rendered temporarily speechless at the sheer unexpectedness and awkwardness of the situation.

" _You're right. Much better this way"_ George pulled out his wand from inside his waistcoat, pointing it at Lucius _"Stupefy!"_ he yelled.

Lucius batted off the spell with his own: _"Protego… Oh come, Mr. Weasley, you can do better than that."_

" _I haven't started yet Malfoy."_ He flourished his wand at him, "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" A great ball of fire shot out of George's wand and headed straight for Lucius, who flicked his wand at it, turning it into harmless smoke.

" _Fulmen!"_ Lucius shouted. It was a spell Lucinda had never even heard of, and it shot what looked like a bolt of lightning towards George, who blocked the spell just in the nick of time.

Lucinda felt somehow helpless to stop them now as they two men duelled in the middle of the tiny side street, flashes of green and red trading between their wands. George looked determined, his face so contorted with anger he looked practically unrecognisable to her.

" _Everte Statum!"_ George yelled over the sounds of magic crackling through the air. Lucinda looked up the entrance of the street. Some onlookers had started to gather there, but they were clearly too scared and unsure to venture any further in.

Lucius didn't block the spell in time. Lucinda watched as he was thrown backwards onto the ground. He quickly got up, huffing, his robes askew. Lucinda had never felt frightened in his presence before, but now the sheer fury in his eyes had her worried he would do something really awful to George, something he'd regret. Knowing she had to act, she stood between them. They had their wands raised at each other, pointing them over the top of Lucinda's head.

" _STOP! For goodness sake, stop! Before you both do something you'll regret."_ Lucinda shouted, looking from one to the other. Neither lowered their wands, but neither did they incant any spells.

" _How could you?! Him?! Fucking Malfoy! He's scum Lucinda, and you know it!"_ George shouted, moving in closer to Lucius, wand still trained on him. Lucius mirrored his actions, audibly snorting at George's comments.

" _You are the scum Weasley. Disgrace to the name of wizard, your whole family. And you, running a joke shop. Solo these days I hear!"_

" _You evil bastard! Don't you ever fucking dare talk about my brother!"_

Lucinda turned to Lucius. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from his mouth. She was so in shock she didn't speak for several seconds, and by the time she opened her mouth to calm the situation, George had pushed her aside and stormed closer to Lucius.

The magic released from their wands connected in a show of light and sparks that nearly blinded Lucinda with its intensity in the dim light of the alley.

That's it! Lucinda thought. She couldn't just wait until one of them seriously injured the other. Taking hold of her wand, she pointed it directly between the two streams of magic: _"Partem Magicae!"_

Their magic was so strong that it took all her energy to create a break within it. When she succeeded, the connection was broken and the two men stood back slightly, clearly fatigued with the exertion. George was panting in rage, when he turned to her.

" _George…please, let me explain."_ She reached out tentatively to touch his arm and he moved it out of her reach.

" _Don't touch me Lucinda. I can't bare to look at you. You've destroyed me with this, you know that?"_ he spoke quietly.

Lucinda felt hot tears falling down her face. She watched blearily as he swallowed hard several times before looking up at Lucius: _"And YOU! They should have thrown you back in Azkaban and left you to rot. You'll slip up sooner or later Malfoy, and I'll be there to relish in it when you do!"_

Lucius smirked at him from where he stood just in front of her: _"I have no doubt you would. You'll be waiting a very long time I'm afraid."_

" _Lucius! George please…"_ she pleaded. She saw George glance at her a final time before he disapparated, leaving her and Lucius alone. Well, not quite. There were now more people gathered at the top of the street, and some had begun to venture down to see what exactly was happening.

" _We must go, before we have an audience."_ Lucius spoke, offering his arm to her. Lucinda reached out towards him but stopped. Was she really going to just go back with him now after what he had said?

" _I need some time to think Lucius. You can't expect me to just forget it and go with you!"_ she picked up her shopping bags, still holding her wand in her right hand _"I'm going home. I suggest you do the same."_ And before he could protest, she made sure she had gone.

 _ **Oh dear me, not a happy chapter I'm afraid. Lucius certainly knows how to hit below the belt with his comments! Please comment if you like, and all that other stuff (I'll stop pestering you now haha, but I really do like to read your thoughts and appreciate them all!). Until next time! X**_


	15. Chapter 15- Telling All

**Chapter 15: Telling All**

 _ **Sorry this chapter is a little later than I had wanted to update for you all. But it's here now, so hopefully it will be worth the wait!**_

 _ **I just wanted to write a quick note, (which probably should have gone at the start of the last chapter, but oh well!), to state that this fanfic is NOT going to become a love triangle situation thingy. It is solely about Lucinda and Lucius' relationship, and George and Lucinda haven't been together for a long time. Just thought I better say that, as I realise the last chapter could set it up that way, and I've seen a lot of 'love triangle' fanfics (not that there is anything wrong with them). Phew, that was long winded. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and please do favourite and follow and reviewww! Thanks!**_

Lucinda staggered slightly as she appeared in the living room of her flat. It had begun to rain outside, the large droplets drumming against the window, but Lucinda could barely hear them over the sound of her heart beating so fast she thought she might faint. Making her way over to the couch, she sat and tried to think through what had just happened. She had never seen either man look so cold and determined. She began to shiver and she grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa, pulling it around herself. The way George had looked at her, like he didn't even know her anymore. Did she even know herself who she was now? In such a short space of time, she had become so entirely consumed by Lucius that it felt she had lost a part of her. And yet even now, despite feeling terrible that he could have said those things to George, she wanted him. Lucinda buried her head in her hands, letting out a frustrated cry. She hoped they had both gone somewhere where they'd have time to cool off, not that it would do much good. Her mind raced with thoughts now, coming so fast she had to close her eyes. Is it possible the Ministry could arrest them both for this? Duelling in the middle of a street in full public view didn't seem too legal. And what about George? He had seemed so upset and angry that she was worried about his safety. Conjuring a quill and some parchment, she quickly scrawled a note across it:

' _Dear Ron,_

 _I can't really explain too much, and I'm if this is confusing, but I met George earlier today. He was very upset when I last saw him and I'm worried about him. Please keep a look out for him, as I know you will,_

 _Lucinda'_

Folding it in half, she leant knelt on the sofa and threw open the window. The rain started to make its way inside almost straight away. Picking up her wand she incanted: _"Venit Noctuae."_

She didn't have to wait long before a dark grey owl could be seen swooping into view towards her. It landed in the window sill and Lucinda gently placed the letter in its beak before it flew away again. Lucinda watched it for a few seconds before swiftly shutting the window again.

Her eyes scanned the room from her positon on the sofa, noting the shopping bags in the corner. She sighed deeply. Just an hour ago, she had been happy; they had been shopping, almost like a normal couple. But Lucius wasn't a normal man, even by wizarding standards. She had always known that, but today she had seen the side to him the rumours liked to promote. Her eyes flitted closed for a second time and she could see his own eyes in front of her. They were cold with fury when he aimed his wand at George. There had certainly been plenty of anger from both sides. Whether she was trying to defend Lucius she wasn't sure, but a part of her was screaming that George wasn't entirely blameless in this either. They had both chosen to draw their wands. Lucinda knew it was the taunts about his family that drove George to attack the way he did. It wasn't as if it was a closely guarded secret that there had been bad blood between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's for years. Not coming to any definitive conclusion as to who held more of the blame, and where she stood in it all, Lucinda got up from the sofa and paced instead. Moving into the open-plan kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and didn't drink it, just to give herself something to do. Salem was asleep soundly in his basket in the corner. She could hear the constant 'tick, tick' of the clock on the wall.

Several hours passed and Lucinda was still sat at the kitchen counter, the glass of water empty and no clarity restored to her thoughts. It was dark outside now, and the rain continued to lash at the windows.

" _Lumos maxima"_ She said half-heartedly, throwing the light from her wand over to the table lamp in the corner. It bathed the furthest part of the living room with warm amber light. Lucinda suddenly felt exhausted. She eased herself off the kitchen stool and stretched, making her way back over to the sofa. As soon as her head hit the cushion, she was asleep.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The Manor lay in darkness. There was a sheet of rain forming outside, bringing in an eerie mist across the gardens. Lucius wasn't sure how many firewhiskey's he'd had. Not enough, he thought, as he emptied the tumbler again. Fucking Weasley. They'd always been an utter disgrace to the wizarding world, always trying to get in his way. Sticking their noses in where they didn't belong, and his certainly didn't belong anywhere near her. He wondered what she would be thinking now. Lucinda had obviously been distressed by the incident, as was to be expected. But as far as Lucius was concerned, the little worm had deserved what he had said to him, and had she not been there he may have done much worse. She had been right though, he would have regretted it. No Weasley was worth getting sent back there. However, he hadn't exactly been expecting the interruption and so had let his manner slip momentarily. When she had apparated away so quickly, he hadn't had time to say anything, to persuade her to come with him. There had also been the complication of an ever-expanding group of onlookers keen to get a head start on the newest piece of gossip stood at the top of the street, and so he'd had to apparate himself before he was seen.

And so now he found himself pondering his next move. He knew he needed to see her, and soon. That was the only way. If he explained his actions, perhaps doing so would bring her around. Lucius had hoped that she would have come to him by now, but the woman was nothing if not strong-minded. He checked his pocket watch. It was getting late, a few minutes to eleven. Nonetheless this would not wait, he'd already decided as he rose from the chair and strode to the door. He only halted in his actions when he realised that he wasn't actually aware of where she lived. After all, he'd never been there. But there was a way to find people. Lucius continued on across the hall and down past the kitchens to a small store cupboard that housed the Malfoy's extensive range of potions, some rare and valuable. He moved jars and bottles aside roughly, his frustration increasing as he had been sure this particular potion was on the second shelf. Losing his temper, he lifted his wand, shouting: _"Accio Locus Potio!"_

The small green bottle flew into his outstretched hand and he held it tight, making his way back to the hall. This would allow him to think of a person and apparate to their current location, no matter where it was. He had originally brewed a batch in order to reach Draco in case of an emergency, however he had never had the need to use any of it. Until now. He uncorked the bottle and drank it in one. Then, he closed his eyes and thought of her. And he knew where to go instinctively, disappearing and leaving the Manor empty once more.

Lucius materialised inside the hallway of what appeared to be a large Victorian house. The floor was intricately tiled, the walls were painted a pale shade of duck egg blue and there was a large wooden door directly across him with the number '1' on it. He stepped forward and knocked three times, feeling oddly out of place. He sensed there was a significant possibility that muggles lived in the vicinity. There was a pause of several seconds before the door opened and Lucinda appeared from behind it. She looked as if she had been asleep. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she took him in.

" _Lucius, what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"_ she asked. He noted she didn't step aside to let him in.

" _I needed to see you. I used a locator potion."_ He explained.

He watched her closely as she leant against the door frame. She was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, but her hair was down and kinked in places and her face a little flushed with colour on her cheeks.

" _I see. That's slightly creepy but ok. You better come in."_

She finally stood aside and he walked in to her flat for the first time. It was small but perfectly adequate, he thought. His eyes rested on something in the corner of the room. It was one of those awful muggle picture boxes. He understood the basic principle of them, but could not for the life of him understand the attraction. No wonder so many muggles were ridiculously unintelligent if that was how they filled their spare time. He could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

" _It's not what you're used to I guess. I haven't had much time since I moved in to decorate. It's a house I live in, but it doesn't really feel much like home I have to admit."_ She spoke as she moved into the kitchen.

" _It's pleasant. And neat. But yes, it is not what I am used to."_ He suddenly didn't know what to say next. She didn't seem angry, but her distance made it somewhat complicated to fathom what exactly she was feeling about the incident earlier today.

" _Do you want some tea?"_ she asked, indicating the kettle. She gave him a slight flash of a smile.

" _Yes, yes, that would be fine, thank you"_

" _And err, you can sit down, the furniture is there for that purpose."_ Her wit made him relax a touch and he did sit on the large fabric couch that took up the entire wall of the far side of the room.

He observed her as she made the tea the muggle way, pouring the steaming water into the cups and stirring them manually. She brought the cups over and handed him one before sitting down next to him.

" _Have the Ministry contacted you?"_ she asked, placing her own cup down on the table.

" _No. I doubt that much will come of it. No injuries were caused or curses used. Only in those circumstances would the ministry be aware. It would just be hearsay, and the Ministry does not involve itself in private matters."_ Lucius said, placing his own cup down _"I feel I must explain. I realise that I perhaps took things too far, however there is blame to be placed on both parties."_

She nodded slowly, staring at her cup still on the table. _"Well at least that's something. I suppose. I know there is responsibility on all of us in this, but what you said was just cruel. You know full well it could have been any of us who lost loved ones in the battle. It could have been Draco. How would you feel about someone commenting on that hmmm? It…It makes…it makes me wonder if you'd be that cruel to me. If I pissed you off, would you say something like that to me?"_ Lucinda asked, turning her attention to him.

Lucius paused. He would never treat her as he had treated the Weasley runt, of that he was sure. The fact that she even dared to think that made him feel somewhat uneasy.

" _What I said was cruel, yes. But you must remember that the… difficulties I have with the Weasley family go back to the time of the First War. They have nothing to do with you. And I would certainly never speak to you in that way. I wouldn't have thought you would think that of me."_

" _I am aware of that, of course I am. And I knew it would further complicate things, the fact that George and I were together. I didn't even know you knew about it. Yesterday, I wouldn't have thought you would. But I saw a different side to you before, a side you've clearly hid, or suppressed, I don't know, while we've been together. It just made me need to revaluate how fast things have moved between us."_ She sat back a little on the couch, tucking a leg under her. She had her hands around her cup.

" _I was aware of your relationship with one of the Weasley's, yes. The side, as you put it, that you saw of me earlier today is not something I have suppressed. It is always some part of me, some part trained over years of orders carried out under the Dark Lord."_

" _I can't say I'm entirely surprised by that. I imagine that would change a person. Besides, I should have intervened earlier anyway, I shouldn't have let you both draw your wands."_ Lucinda let out a staggered breath and put down the cup, folding her arms across herself. 

" _I'm not sure there is anything you could have done in that moment. Emotions such as anger tend to take on a life of their own, people around it powerless to stop its effects."_ Lucius knew this from experience.

He looked at her keenly, trying to assess her emotions, but she gave nothing away. She would have made a rather good death eater with her intelligence, and a poker face like that, he mused.

" _I could have tried harder though, I think I was in a bit of a state of shock in all honesty. And there were people there, watching. Do you think we should think about telling our family? About us I mean. It will come out sooner or later now."_

" _If that is what you want to do? Like I have said, I have endured many years of people's venom. I do not concern myself with what people think, but I am aware things are different for you."_ Lucius replied. Although he was unsure how Draco would take the news, he agreed the time had come to tell those closest to them before they had to read about it in their morning paper.

" _I don't think I much care what the general wizarding public think anymore, let them say whatever the hell they want. But Luna, and my Father, I can't see them inviting you over for a family dinner any time soon. Even so, we can't hide forever. After everything that's happened today, a part of me feels like I should just ask you to go so I can think some more…" s_ he stopped and he waited, but she didn't say any more.

" _And do you want me to go, Lucinda?"_ he asked her, looking into her bright hazel eyes. She looked significantly more relaxed now than when he had first arrived.

She smiled meekly. _"No…I don't want to think any more…"_

He took a chance to lean in closer to her, letting his thumb delicately graze over her cheek. When she didn't move back, Lucius brought his lips against hers, just touching them to her own for a second. Then he remained still for a moment before repeating the action, this time lingering much longer, before their tongues finally explored each other once again.

" _No I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here, for the night_. _Unless you would rather go back to the Manor?" s_ he asked him, her mouth remaining so close to his he could feel the gentle heat of her breath across his face.

" _There is nothing to go back to tonight…after all, you are here"_ He kissed her again, relishing how she tasted.

She kept her arms linked around his neck, the tip of her nose touching his: _"I'm so exhausted. So much for a relaxing day off!"_ She exhaled a breath.

" _Here…"_ Lucius sat back into the soft fabric of the couch and she nestled herself against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair. He noticed her shopping bags from earlier were dropped by the coffee table and he couldn't resist asking: _"Will I still get to see what's in that secret bag at some point?"_

She laughed, her headed tilting up to look at him. It was the first time she had laughed since he had arrived at her flat. He was glad to hear the sound.

" _I guarantee it Lucius. After all, I do still have my promise to keep. And now you have some making up to do too I believe. You better get thinking."_ She teased, before placing her head back down on his chest and promptly falling into a deep sleep.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda opened her eyes, swallowing hard against the dryness in her throat. There were still two mugs on the coffee table, and for a moment Lucinda tried to fathom who the other belonged to. And then she remembered what had happened. Her head was still on Lucius' chest. She craned her neck up to look at him. He was still asleep, or at least his eyes were closed anyway. He actually looked oddly angelic when he was asleep. Definitely not when he's awake, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She attempted to move off him with as much delicacy as possible but she felt him stir immediately and he blinked hard in the light that was now streaming in through the still-open curtains.

Lucinda got up and picked up the cups, heading into the kitchen.

" _Good morning. Tea?"_ she asked, putting the kettle on anyway.

Lucius rose too and followed her into the kitchen, hand rubbing the back of his neck. _"Good morning. Yes, please."_

" _Not used to sleeping on the sofa eh?"_ Lucinda indicated his neck and smiled a touch.

" _One thinks not."_ He replied, letting his hand fall from his neck. He moved in to her as she leant against the counter and kissed her.

" _Sorry, I know it isn't the most comfortable."_ She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

The kettle whistled loudly and Lucinda turned to pour water into the magically cleaned cups. Handing him the tea, she felt something brushing against her ankles. It was Salem, clearly wanting to be fed. Lucius smirked: _"I think your pussy wants attention."_

She raised an eyebrow at him in mock aggravation, but she started laughing just as quickly, before leaning down into the bottom cupboard and getting out some food, putting it in his bowl. Salem immediately headed for it, mewing indignantly up at Lucius as he went.

" _I think I shall visit Luna today. To tell her about us."_ Lucinda spoke slowly, mulling over in her head what exactly she would say to her little sister.

" _If you are ready. I will owl Draco and ask him to the Manor."_

He was close to her again now, his hands strong on her waist. She spoke quietly but firmly: _"Yes, I'm ready if you are. What if, as is a likely possibility, they don't approve?"_

" _Then we'll hope they accept things in time. We will carry on."_ He seemed certain. She knew she was too, despite the fact that the thought of Luna and their Father hating her filled her with a deep sense of pain.

" _Yes"_ She said simply. It was all that needed to be said.

" _Will you come to the Manor later on? I want to see you tonight."_ He said against her ear. Lucinda could feel one had rubbing along the curve of her back.

She knew she should still be angry after the events of yesterday, but she couldn't bring herself to feel it, not truly. She wanted to see him.

" _Ok. I can make it around six ish? I'm guessing this will be a long conversation with my family, I suppose yours will be too."_

He nodded solemnly. _"Yes, I am aware that it might be. Seven will be fine."_

" _I'm going to jump in the shower and get changed. Then I'll head over to Luna's. As much as it's still early, I just want to get this over with to be honest."_ Lucinda spoke as she placed her cup in the sink.

" _As much as I would love to stay and help you with that process, I'm assuming you want to be alone?"_ Lucius said. Lucinda felt ever so slightly smug as she noted he looked a little disappointed.

" _It's not so much a case of wanting to be alone. My shower barely fits me in, so it's not exactly an ideal place for err, hanky panky."_

He chucked a little at her comment before replying: _"Well that is a shame I must admit,"_ He leant his head down and kissed her softly _"But I should get back to the Manor and owl Draco. I will see you later."_

He gave her another lingering kiss and then he was gone. Lucinda headed straight for the bathroom, wanting to turn her mind to the comforting everyday task and not think about what was to come.

Several hours later, Lucinda found herself standing outside Luna and Neville's flat. In the end she had decided to walk there rather than apparate, hoping she could practice what she would say, but nothing sounded appealing: _'Hey sis, you know that guy whose house you were held hostage in, I've been sleeping with him…a lot'_ , or the other possible opening line, _'You remember Lucius Malfoy, death eater, his sister in law tortured your boyfriends' parents. I'm sort of dating him now'._ Eventually, she had given up on planning a monologue and had just let her mind go blank as she passed seemingly endless streets and reams of muggles out on Saturday afternoon shopping trips.

So now she was standing outside the door and taking a few steadying breaths. Her hand reached out as if detached from her body, and pressed the bell. Entering, she knocked on their flat door and waited.

She heard muffled voices from inside and then what sounded like a spell being incanted at the door. It opened and there stood Neville, in jeans and a dark blue jumper.

" _Lucinda!"_ He cracked a wide smile and hugged her.

" _Hello stranger! Long-time no see! How are you?"_ Lucinda asked as she stepped inside. Luna and Neville had been together for five years now and so Neville had become like a brother to her.

" _I know! Been mad busy lately. I'm good, I'm good. Come in, sit down."_ Neville gestured to their large squishy patchwork couch. _"I'll put the kettle on."_

" _I hear you have been busy! How was Hogwarts?"_ Lucinda said, glancing around the flat. There was some new kind of exotic plant sat in a pot on the table in the corner. A strange humming noise was emitting from it.

" _Luna! Your sis is here!"_ Neville shouted from the kitchen before replying to her query, the kettle whistling in the background, _"Hogwarts? As good as ever. Went about a teaching job, I presume Luna told you."_

" _Yes she did. She seemed to think they were going to offer you one straight away"_ Lucinda was enjoying putting off the main reason for her visit.

She watched as Neville poured steaming water into three cups and brought hers over to her. As he did, Luna emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head turban-style. She had long dangling earrings in and several bangles jangled on both her arms. Luna looked to her sister as if surprised to see her there.

" _Hello Luci! Didn't hear you come in. You have something on your mind, you look troubled."_ She spoke, taking the towel off her head. Although her hair was damp, Lucinda could see she had put some light purple streaks through the bottom of it. They changed magically to a bright blue as she sat down next to Lucinda.

" _Why do you always know everything about me?!"_ Lucinda said exasperatedly, sipping at the tea and avoiding eye contact.

Neville sat down now too. There was silence as they both waited for her to speak, staring at her intently. Lucinda felt as if she was a naughty child about to be told off.

" _Well, you haven't answered my question yet anyway! Do you have a job up there Neville?"_

She looked to him and he cleared his throat a touch, scratching his chin in thought. _"We've been talking about it actually. They basically told me there's one there if I want it. We're…"_ he paused, looking to Luna _"We're thinking about it. But do you have something to tell us?"_

Lucinda swallowed hard and began: _"Yes actually I do have something. It's kind of hard to explain…"_

Yet more silence, this time stretching out for so long it was utterly excruciating. Usually Luna chipped in during these sorts of tension-filled pauses to add her inner thoughts that no one had actually asked to hear, but she didn't. Eventually, it was Neville who spoke up.

" _Blimey Lucinda, it can't be that bad, eh? Can it? Is it something serious?"_ He said. Lucinda thought he looked a little nervous himself.

" _I've been seeing someone recently. Someone you both know, or know of anyway."_

Luna turned to her, looking confused. _"But you told me there wasn't anyone! I knew that wasn't true! I told Neville there was someone. You know, because of your aura and everything. It never lies that kind of thing!"_

" _I know I told you that, and I'm sorry that I did, technically, lie. But it was complicated."_ Lucinda replied honestly. She decided to carry on before her sister could say anything else: _"You see, the man I've been seeing, am seeing…is Lucius Malfoy."_

No one spoke. Neville ran his hands over his face and stared into space, and Luna…well Luna looked as if she hadn't even heard what Lucinda had said.

" _Luna..?"_ Lucinda prompted, placing a hand on her sister's arm. But it was Neville who spoke first.

" _Lucius Malfoy? As in Draco's Father, evil death eater Malfoy? I hope that's some kind of joke!"_ He said sternly, getting up from his spot on the sofa and pacing around so he was standing across from her and Luna.

" _I'm not joking no. And he's not evil, or I should say he hasn't been evil to me. I know it's a little weird…"_ She stammered, attempting to defend her decisions before Neville interrupted. Luna was still staring serenely into the distance.

" _A little weird? I'm not being funny but what planet are you on Lucinda? Have you conveniently forgotten what he did to your sister? He locked her up in his house like a bloody animal!"_ Neville had gone red in the face as he spoke, still pacing up and down. But it wasn't Neville Lucinda was worried about. Luna still hadn't spoken. Lucinda watched as Luna's eyes followed Neville as he burned a path back across the carpet, a thoughtful frown on her face.

" _Actually, he didn't lock me up."_ She finally spoke. It sounded very matter-of-fact and casual. They may has well have been debating the weather.

Neville stopped and he turned to look at his girlfriend. Lucinda did the same, waiting for her to explain further.

" _What do you mean he didn't? You were at Malfoy Manor for weeks! We were worried sick, and your Father…"_ Neville shot a glance at Lucinda and she couldn't help but feel yet guiltier and drop her head a touch.

" _I was there yes. But it wasn't Mr. Malfoy who took me. I didn't even see him the whole time I was there. Well, except once. We were all being taken upstairs one by one to be questioned on what we knew. I was after Mr. Ollivander. He was in a terrible state when he was brought back. When I was taken upstairs, I think I saw him then. As I passed by a room, the door was open. He was talking to Draco…"_ Luna paused as if trying to recall something, and for a moment Lucinda thought she might not continue.

" _And what did you see?"_ Lucinda asked her gently, her hand still on her sister's arm. She appreciated greatly that Luna was able to talk about what must have been an extremely frightening experience, even for someone as serene as her.

" _I saw him there. He had his hand on Draco's arm, and they were whispering, desperate low tones. Mr. Malfoy looked dreadful. He was unshaven, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. That was the only time I saw him."_ Luna finished. She looked at Lucinda now. _"Are you happy Luci?"_

Lucinda looked straight into her sister's face and answered truthfully: _"Yes. I am when I'm with him. And I know that it's not straightforward, but you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't planned."_

Risking a look across at Neville, she saw he had now sat down in the armchair they had over by a bookshelf, elbows resting on his knees. She felt Luna's hand on hers and she turned her attention back to her sister. Luna smiled at her and Lucinda found herself smiling back.

" _I'm glad you're happy. I've heard many things about Mr. Malfoy, we all have. But I don't know him. People always seem to want to put everyone in a box, so they know where they stand. I know we were taught not to do that. If being with him makes you happy, then you should be with him. Surely that's the only thing you can do?"_ Luna spoke slowly. She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the entire World, rather than the web of complexity it often felt to Lucinda.

She quickly leant over and hugged her sister hard, tears in her eyes. When she pulled away, Neville was standing again. He had his arms folded across his chest, but his face had softened a little.

" _Well, I can't say I'm on board with this! But, if Luna is ok with this…relationship, then I'll keep my mouth shut about it."_ He said, shrugging his shoulders, _"You won't be bringing him round here any time soon though, right?"_

Lucinda shook her head. No, she most certainly didn't think that would be a good idea. She had a mental image of Lucius cocking his eyebrow in disgust at Luna and Neville's delightfully purple kitchen and mismatched furniture.

" _No, no he won't be popping by to surprise you don't worry. I'm sure you won't really ever see him. I…we, just wanted you to know. Before it gets out, which it's bound to eventually."_ She said. She didn't mention the confrontation with George. Lucinda didn't feel like speaking about it yet and she still felt awfully guilty that she didn't do more to stop them fighting.

" _We're glad you told us. What about Father?"_ Luna asked, drying her hair with her wand.

" _Yeah, that. I was kind of hoping you would come with me Luna. You know, some sisterly backup?"_ Lucinda asked. She was willing to plead if necessary. Their Father may be somewhat eccentric and laid back, but something told her he would not be so laid back about her relationship with Lucius. After Luna was taken due to The Quibbler's support of Harry, their Father had gone so far as to want to give Harry over to them in order to get her back. After the Second War he had adamantly followed all of the death eater trials and became convinced that somehow every single one of them had something to do with taking his daughter away.

" _Of course I'll come with you. We should go and visit him anyway. I'll just get a coat, I sense it'll be chilly outside today."_ Luna got up and glided from the room.

As soon as Luna had left the room, Neville swept in and took her seat on the sofa.

" _Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I know you were pretty broken up after everything with George, but Lucius Malfoy? The man has a shady past to say the least."_ Neville asked her.

Lucinda inwardly sighed. It wasn't as if he was the first person that had asked her that. Hannah had had her concerns too, and she imagined that plenty of people would have their further opinions to add in time as well.

" _I am aware of his past yes, or at least some of it. But I think I am sure this is what I want."_ She replied sincerely.

He nodded understandingly but didn't say any more. Luna quickly reappeared, wearing a dark blue velvet coat, with heavily embroidered pockets. Lucinda stood, her heat beating fast in her chest.

" _Ready?"_ Lucinda asked her sister. She nodded, doing up the buttons on her coat.

After saying their goodbyes to Neville, they apparated to their family home. Since their original home had been destroyed by death eaters (with a little help from the 'golden trio') before the war, it had to be rebuilt from scratch. This in a way, Lucinda mused, had been better. Their old house had been chaotic, old and in desperate need of renovation. The new place was smaller but much more cottage-like, with hanging baskets growing dirigible plums outside and a little yellow door and windows. It was windier here and as they walked up to said door, her sister held on to her arm in an effort not to be blown into the air, her beautifully wand-dried hair being wafted to and fro.

Luna knocked and they waited. Lucinda hoped her Father was in. As much as she didn't want to do this, it needed to be done. She feared she might have a coronary if she waited any longer.

"Oh hello, my girls! What a nice surprise!" Their Father exclaimed as the door opened to reveal him, long purple robes and all, his face beaming at them.

" _Hello Father! Got the latest Quibbler?"_ Luna asked, hugging him and entering.

Lucinda followed suit. _"Hello Father!"_

" _Come in sit down. Yes, I got it from the owl you sent me. Lovely article on crumple horned snorcack spotting on the Isles of Scotland. I'll make us some tea, got the kettle around here somewhere… now let me see."_ He said, scratching his head and beginning to delve in a cupboard under the sink.

More tea?! Lucinda was all tea-d outfrom yesterday and earlier today. It was an old adage that the Brits thought a cup of tea could solve any problem, but they didn't seem to be helping Lucinda.

" _More tea. Great."_ She whispered under her breath.

" _How was your trip to Ireland? How are our Uncles?"_ Luna asked.

" _Oh they're splendid, yes. In fact I had such aa good time, I was thinking of inviting them here for a week in the coming months. I think it would be good for them to spend more time with the two of you, family is important. Anyway, what about you girls? What have you been up to?"_ He asked, moving a stack of papers off the arm of the chair and on to the floor where they would no doubt be knocked over when he got up.

Luna replied first, which Lucinda was grateful for. If she thought that telling Luna and Neville was difficult, this was proving to be even harder.

" _Oh…well things are going well at work Father, The Quibbler sold a record number of copies last month! And Neville is looking at getting a job in teaching too."_ Luna said, tailing off at the end of her sentence and turning to Lucinda, as if prompting her to say it now before she lost her nerve.

" _Ah wonderful, stellar job Luna! The Quibbler is going from strength to strength with you at the helm"_

" _And I've err, well I had my performance review at work…"_ Lucinda spoke.

Their Father leaned forward in his chair suddenly and spoke in his usual soft Irish drawl: _"Oh yes! And how did that go? I bet they were pleased with you, how could they not be!"_

" _It went well. They seem pleased anyway, and said they were impressed with how I have been dealing with the responsibilities of the job role."_ Lucinda nodded at the end of her sentence. But she didn't stop there. Before she could think it through, she had blurted out her big revelation, her Father's mouth open ready to speak.

" _And there's something else too actually, that I wanted to tell you. I've started seeing someone recently."_

There was silence for a beat while Lucinda, and Luna she noticed, patiently waited for their Father's reply. His face suddenly lit up and he smiled warmly: _"Well, that's wonderful my girl! About time, I know how difficult everything with George was for you. I take it you'll be bringing him here to meet us if all goes well, eh?"_

Lucinda couldn't help but look guilty, and it must have shown as immediately their Father sat up straighter, hands resting on the arms of the chair. _"Why does something tell me there is more to this? Girls?"_

" _Please don't be angry Father. And try not to get too upset…"_ Lucinda soothed. As a healer, she was used to having what could sometimes be difficult and disconcerting conversations, but doing so when it was your own family was something entirely different altogether.

" _Tell me what's going on Lucinda."_ He said slightly nervously, hands now fiddling with some loose material on the chair arm.

" _I met someone at work, and then I saw them again a few times, just by chance. And, well, I liked them. I wanted you to know before anyone else finds out about it. About our relationship, I mean. It's Lucius Malfoy."_ Lucinda let out a deep breath that felt as if she had been holding it back for far too long.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment. Luna and Lucinda at their Father, their Father at them. Lucinda thought it would have looked almost comical had they not been discussing something so important.

She heard her Father breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes looking down at the floor. _"So, what exactly are you telling me Lucinda? That you've been there, to that place where he kept your sister locked up? You've been sleeping there, with him?!"_

Lucinda knew she would have to think of her next move carefully. She couldn't lie, part of her didn't want to. It was true she had stayed many nights at the Manor. But it was also true that her sister and others had been kept as prisoners in the cellars under Voldemort's orders.

" _Yes I have stayed there with him. But it's not as if I set out to be with him. It just sort of happened. Besides, he didn't take Luna. Surely you should know that, she was here when the death eaters came for her"_ Lucinda spoke urgently, turning to Luna in hope she would tell him the same story she had told her and Neville earlier.

Her Father looked up at her, and she didn't think she had ever seen him look angry before, not like this anyway. He stood from the chair, his robes sending the pile of papers flying across the floor.

" _Do not tell me what we went through. You weren't here! Besides, they had masks on, it could very well have been him. And I do not care whether it 'just happened'. It's still as if you are betraying us Lucinda!"_

" _It wasn't him. It wasn't. I saw them when they took their masks off."_ Luna chipped in quietly from the corner of the room.

" _See it wasn't!"_ Lucinda spoke sternly, if a little petulantly, _"How can you say I am betraying you?! I have only ever tried to protect us, that was why I wasn't here, I was out there with the rest of the Order! I know this is hard to accept, and if you can't even try…well, that isn't going to stop me."_

Their Father was standing over by the window now, clearly making a considerable effort not to look her in the eye.

" _Don't we want her to be happy, Father?"_ Luna asked him from the little pouf she was sitting on.

Lucinda felt even worse. Her sister had always been so close to them both after Mother died. Lucinda thought she looked close to tears. She went over and sat herself on the pouf and put her arm around Luna. Their Father turned back from the window and looked at the two of them.

" _Of course I want her to be happy. But I can guarantee you this will all end in tears. I don't want you to make a terrible mistake. If nothing else, the man is far too old for you. I realise I cannot stop you making up your own mind, and making your own decisions. However, you do not have my blessing."_ He finished, turning away again.

Lucinda could think of nothing else to say. She knew deep down he would come around eventually. When exactly that would be though, was anybody's guess. She stood and grabbed her bag.

" _I understand. I hope that in time you'll think a little differently. I know he is older than me, and not the most obvious choice, but that doesn't matter to me."_ Lucinda said, before turning to her sister: _"You should stay for a bit. It's not you he's mad at. Will you be alright getting home?"_

" _Are you sure? I think it might do some good if I do stay. Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry Luci."_ Luna whispered.

Lucinda hugged her sister and quietly stepped out of the house after saying goodbye to her Father, to which she, unsurprisingly, got no reply. As she prepared to apparate, she turned briefly back to the house. She could just about make out the figure of her Father standing at the window. Then she was gone.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius paced to the window of his sitting room. It was a windy and rather miserable day, Lucius mused, considering it was supposed to be the middle of spring. There were, as yet, not even any flowers blossoming on the Hawthorn tree near the fountain. He was waiting patiently for Draco to arrive, having owled him as soon as he got back. Lucius knew he would not be in work today and was therefore unsurprised when Draco replied quickly, stating he would be able to come to the Manor for an hour in the early afternoon. He was still unsure how he would explain his newfound relationship to his son. He doubted that Draco would even remember who Lucinda was. After all, she had been several years ahead of him at Hogwarts, and he had never mentioned her before. Lucinda's sister was a slightly different matter of course, but even then he couldn't recall Draco paying her much heed even when she was kept here.

He was still lost in thought when Draco entered the room. Lucius turned to see his son standing by the door. He thought he looked a little perturbed, and he noticed he was carrying a copy of The Daily Prophet in his right hand. Lucius hadn't read his delivered copy. It was still sitting on the table by the armchair.

" _Hello Draco. Please, sit down. Shall I have send for something for us to drink?"_ Lucius spoke, sitting down.

Draco followed but he seemed reluctant. He hadn't said anything yet, but he sat and opened out The Daily Prophet, flicking through several pages before stopping and smoothing down the paper. Lucius could already gather what the article must be about before his son had even reached the article in question.

" _I am supposing that you're request for my visit today was about this."_ Draco said, shoving the paper in his direction.

Lucius merely glanced at the headline. It read, in large bold lettering: _'WEASLEY AND MALFOY IN DEADLY DUEL FACEOFF'._ The tagline underneath it added: _'Yesterday afternoon, several onlookers reported seeing none other than ex-death eater Lucius Malfoy and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes owner George Weasley, in a deadly wand duel. They were reportedly battling over the affections of one St. Mungo's healer, Lucinda Lovegood'._ Lucius scoffed at the sheer overdramatic nature of the article. He was wholly unsurprised to find that it was written by Rita Skeeter.

" _Well!"_ Draco prompted and Lucius looked up from the paper, folding it in half and throwing it on the table to join the other, unread, Daily Prophet. _"Is it true?"_

" _Yes. It is true. I would hardly say it was a…"_ Lucius looked over at the headline again, _"deadly duel by any means. And I am not battling for anyone's affections. But, yes it is true that the relationship you heard about from your Mother is with Lucinda Lovegood."_

Draco was staring straight ahead into the fireplace. Lucius noted his jaw clench a touch, a vein in his forehead standing out deep blue against the paleness of his skin. He thought it best to say nothing more until he had heard a reply. Even if it was not something he wanted to hear.

" _Lucinda Lovegood? Loony Lovegood's sister? How?"_ Draco said. He had stood up abruptly and was pacing in front of Lucius. But he hadn't stormed from the room, which was at least something. It made Lucius oddly proud actually. Time was news such as this would send his son into an immediate temper tantrum.

" _We met at a meeting at St. Mungos. It was a chance encounter, I can assure you. But yes, we are in a relationship."_ Lucius spoke calmly.

" _Oh, and you didn't have the courtesy to tell me any of this before you went fighting over her in the street. Not that I'm not slightly pleased it was a Weasley. But even so, it's an utter embarrassment Father! Everyone at work will find out."_ Draco said as he continued pacing. Lucius noted him stop at his last sentence, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him until that very moment.

Lucius stood now, placing himself in the way of his son's progress across the floor and putting his hands on his shoulders. _"Yes, I am aware it is not ideal. And for that I can only apologise. I hadn't planned on you finding out this way. The Weasley idiot just was just an inconvenience. I called you hear in the hope you would find out from me before it made its way out to the contemptable masses."_

Draco didn't fight against his touch, but he looked at him coldly. The same way he had looked at him just after the Second War. As if he was nothing but a disappointment, an embarrassment to him.

" _Not ideal?! Understatement Father! What do you want with HER anyway? She's probably just after your money. Merlin knows her utterly abnormal family have none!"_ Draco sneered.

He intonated the word 'her' with such disdain it made Lucius grip his son's shoulders harder in an attempt to remain calm.

" _I can assure you your inheritance is safe, if that is what you are worried about. She has not taken any money from me, nor would she, I am sure."_

" _Maybe not yet, I bet she will. Mother said that would be all she's after. She told me she saw you buying her diamond earrings!"_ Draco accused him.

It made Lucius rather exasperated when he always insisted on bringing Narsissa into every conversation they had. As if she knows anything, Lucius thought angrily. He was desperately trying to keep a tight hold on his annoyance, but the fact that his own son believed her over his own Father was riling him.

He let go of his son and let his hand grip the mantelpiece instead. _"Did she! Well, your Mother is, lo and behold for once, utterly mistaken. I did not buy anything. I was passing the window and happened to glance into it is all."_

" _I don't believe you Father! I hope she's worth it. I mean, come on, taking Weasley's sloppy seconds! She must be a bloody good fuck, for you to be so utterly idiotic as to fight in the middle of the street for her!"_

Lucius couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Draco by the collar of his jacket. Even in the rage that flashed through him, he knew he would never hurt his son, but clearly the boy still needed discipline.

" _Never speak about a woman in that way. Do you hear me?!"_ Lucius breathed.

Draco struggled against him and Lucius relinquished his hold. Brushing off his jacket lightly, Draco turned to him: _"I can speak any way I want to Father, I'm a grown man now, not some little boy! I am only trying to make you see that she is taking you for a fool! But you aren't going to listen. You never we're very good at listening."_

" _I was hoping to have an adult conversation about this, but clearly you are not going to listen to me either. I don't ask you to be particularly happy about this situation, I never expected you to be, but I would ask that you at the least attempt to respect my decisions. I have respected yours. If you want to show me you truly are a grown man, you will ensure that."_ Lucius sat back down. He had said all he was going to say on the matter. He was sure in his decisions, and it was up to Draco whether he would accept the relationship or not.

" _I have listened, and I don't like what I've heard. I am never going to accept this, but you are right that you have respected my decisions. I shall try hard to conjure some respect for yours, although I must say that will be difficult."_ Draco turned on his heel and headed for the door, before stopping and adding: _"She better not be here if I visit. This whole place already stinks of her cheap smelling perfume!"_

Lucius heard his footsteps grow fainter, then a slight 'pop' sound come from the hall. He sighed heavily. That hadn't gone as well as he had envisioned. Although what had he really expected, he reasoned with himself. He just hoped this wouldn't completely derail his newfound relationship with Draco. He had spent so long trying to repair it all it would not do for it to all come tumbling down now. But at the same time, as he had said to Lucinda earlier, it wouldn't mean they would end their relationship. Draco had to learn to accept that his Father, and his Mother, were individual people who had their own lives to lead too. Lucius speculated how he would feel if he knew about all the men his Mother probably slept with, or had affairs with. But it wasn't his place to tell him that, as much as it would bring him much pleasure to knock her off the pedestal his son had seemingly placed her on.

He found himself wondering now how Lucinda's day had been. He couldn't imagine telling her Father and Sister would be an easy task. They all seemed close, from what she had told him anyway. He supposed he would soon find out when she came to him later on. His whole body felt tense and he found himself craving her presence to ease it. Knowing he would have no choice but to wait (as much of an inconvenience as that was), he stood and grabbed his robes, leaving the room empty and the air heavy with confrontation.

 _ **So…some people are ok and some not so happy, as expected I guess! I hope I managed to capture realistic reactions?! I found this the hardest chapter to write so far. Thanks for reading guys, I'll update again in the next few days hopefully! X**_


	16. Chapter 16- Theatre

**Chapter 16: Theatre**

 _ **Another chapter for you all. I'm hoping to still update regularly, but I'm in the middle of job hunting/interviewing too, so there might be a slight delay, but we'll get there! So, their families know, now for everyone else…**_

Lucinda decided a walk might help settle her mind, and so she spent a few hours wandering around central London, letting the crowds pass by around her. Eventually, feeling no better and slightly grubbier, she headed back to her flat. It was dusk outside now, and a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall told her it was nearly half past five. Groaning, she sloped off to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a quick shower, she was just rooting through her wardrobe for something to wear when she noticed the bag out of the corner of her eye. Lucinda dropped her towel and walked over to it, undoing the red ribbon tied on the top.

" _Well, I bet we could both do with cheering up. And I think you're just the thing." S_ he said to herself, addressing the slip she took out from the bag. When she was dressed and ready to go, she quickly left out some food for Salem, who was currently asleep in his basket, and apparated to the Manor.

Lucinda felt oddly nervous as she knocked on the door and waited for Lucius to answer. She had been so caught up in her own dilemma's she had almost completely forgotten to stop and think about how Lucius' chat with Draco might have gone. As soon as he appeared at the open doorway she knew the answer to that thought. She moved inside the house and kissed him lightly; suddenly grateful she wore her high heels so she didn't have to stand on her tip toes to reach him. She saw his mouth curl up at the edges as she stepped back, and he flicked his hand, closing the door with an echoing thud.

" _You shouldn't have to knock on the door here. I'll adjust the charm on the Manor tomorrow. You'll be able to apparate inside then."_ He said simply. Lucinda was only too aware of the magnitude of his gesture. She knew he wasn't the sort of man to let people into his home so freely.

" _Really? If you're sure?"_ Lucinda spoke. He moved closer to her and for a moment Lucinda thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he gently moved her coat from her shoulders.

" _I would not have said it was I not sure."_ He replied as they entered the sitting room.

Lucinda sat herself down in front of the fire that was blazing under the Malfoy crest-adorned fireplace. It was chilly outside now and she felt a shiver run down her spine under her thin black wrap dress.

" _Did things go well then today, or not so well?"_ She asked tentatively.

Lucius sat himself in the chair opposite and for a moment he didn't say anything, but instead reached for what looked like a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table.

" _It might have gone better if not for this."_ He said, showing her an article. Lucinda's eyes scanned the page and was quickly very grateful that her family were, of course, out and out Quibbler readers and didn't care for The Daily Prophet.

To say the article was over the top would have been an understatement. It made the whole incident sound like an elaborate duel over an illicit affair. Lucinda sighed heavily and threw the paper back down on the table. She then realised she should have just thrown it into the fire, best place for it.

" _I hadn't seen it. My family don't really read The Daily Prophet. I can kind of see why after the nonsense of that. I'm sorry Draco saw it. Was he angry?"_ Lucinda asked. She would feel awful to come between a Father and Son.

" _Yes, he had already seen it before he arrived. He was…troubled by the idea yes. Not that that isn't what I expected. His mind is all too often poisoned by his Mother's ideas. He seems to be of the idea that you are with me for my money."_ Lucius spoke slowly, staring unblinkingly into the fire before turning to her.

Lucinda felt she should have expected that would be Draco's viewpoint on their relationship. She would have thought he would want his Father to be happy, but from what she knew of the two, they had an often fraught relationship. But she knew that Lucius loved his son, that much was clear. She hadn't seen Draco since the Battle of Hogwarts, and even then she didn't recall anything about him. No, the only things she remembered about Draco Malfoy were from his school days. He was rude, entitled and clearly spoilt rotten by his parents. Lucinda almost laughed out loud now at the memory of her thoughts back then; that his parents must be just as obnoxious. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she replied to Lucius, who was now watching her intently.

" _I didn't know Narsissa knew about us? I did, however, expect that Draco wouldn't be thrilled about it. As long as you know that money has nothing to do with why I'm with you?"_

" _She didn't know with whom I was having a relationship, but she was aware there was someone. And yes, I know that. Draco will come around in time."_ Lucius said sincerely, rising out of the chair and over to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room.

Lucinda watched him pour himself and her a drink and she got up to sit on the couch instead. As much as the armchairs were nearer to the heat of the fire, there was something about the couch that she found much more relaxed. Besides, she was certain she would soon be feeling warmer.

" _Here."_ He said, handing her a glass and sitting down next to her. Lucinda shifted herself closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hand running gently back and forth across the curve of her back.

" _Well, are you going to tell me how your conversations were? You seem a little distant since you arrived."_ There was a pause, and then he asked _"Are you having second thoughts?"_

Lucinda sat up and looked into his eyes. _"Of course I'm not. I'm sorry if I seem that way. My conversations were a tale of two halves."_

" _Explain."_ He prompted her, turning to place his glass on the table.

" _My sister took the view that she wants me to be happy. She told me, and my Father, that you had nothing to do with her being brought here. But, my Father is not happy. He could barely look at me when I told him. Said I was betraying them. I only hope that Luna can talk to him, she was always better with him than me."_ Lucinda shrugged her shoulders a touch, unable to say anymore for fear of bursting into tears. She had managed earlier to put the conversation with her Father to the back of her mind, but now it all caught up to her. Although she did feel upset about it, in some ways it only made her more determined to continue her relationship with Lucius.

" _I am sorry to hear that your Father is unhappy with our relationship. However I must say that I am glad to find I have been exonerated by your sister in relation to that particular event."_ Lucius said with a slight smirk, his hand continuing to flit down her back.

" _I suppose you are. I did not think you had anything to do with it anyway…not anymore."_ Lucinda looked to him again before clearing her throat and running her hand through her hair. _"Anyway, what's done is done now."_

" _Yes, it is. Changing the topic of conversation, I have decided on how I shall make amends with you for my behaviour the other day."_

" _Oh have you now. And…?"_ Lucinda asked, leaning into him expectantly.

He smirked yet wider at her. He was clearly enjoying teasing her, she mused, as he didn't reply for a few moments.

" _And…I have booked us tickets to the theatre. Tomorrow night. After all, there would be no purpose in hiding our relationship any longer, would there?"_

" _No, I suppose there wouldn't. That sounds wonderful! I can't remember the last time I went to the theatre. What are we going to see?"_ She asked excitedly. When she said she couldn't remember the last time she went, Lucinda did in fact remember it very vividly, but it was a long time ago. Her Mother had taken her and Luna when they were children. She had always wanted to go again, but as with many things in life, she just hadn't got around to doing it.

" _It is a performance of Madame Butterfly. An opera muggles wrongly believe was crafted by one of them."_ He scoffed, before continuing; _"It starts at eight o clock."_ Lucius said, running his hand through her hair now.

She leaned back into his chest again. _"Sounds good. Very good, in fact. I am impressed Mr. Malfoy."_

He chuckled low against her ear: _"I should think so."_

" _I have no idea what I should wear though. What does one wear to the theatre?!"_ She said dramatically, hand across her forehead.

" _Oh I'm sure you will have something. You look utterly striking in everything I have seen so far."_

Having him say that prompted her memory. Now it was her turn to smirk as she remembered what she had managed to (eventually) slip into under her dress. Sitting up, she turned to him and smiled mischievously.

" _Really? That's interesting to hear."_ She stood up now, breathing deeply. _"So, tell me. Is this striking too?"_

Lucinda pulled at the tie on her dress and it easily came open, allowing her to slip it off. The goose bumps that rapidly spread over her body had nothing to do with being cold, and everything do with the anticipation of waiting patiently, desperate for him to touch her.

Lucius didn't speak at first, but Lucinda noted his eyebrow raised and an indistinct noise emerged from his throat.

" _I should say so, my dear."_ He cleared his throat and Lucinda noted the rather magnificent bulge at the front of his trousers.

He stood abruptly and Lucinda felt herself pulled against him so her back was touching his chest. She let her body move seductively against his, knowing full well how torturous it must be for him. His hands moved slowly up from the top of her thighs, coming to rest on her hips as he twisted her around once more, this time so she was facing him. Their lips crashed against each other almost violently, and she felt his tongue searching out hers immediately.

Lucinda broke the kiss and placed her hands firmly on his chest, guiding him back to lie on the couch.

" _Impressed? Does this fulfil my promise Lucius?"_ She asked in her most seductive voice, which, in Lucinda's own mind, didn't sound very seductive at all really.

" _I am suitably impressed. It certainly does fulfil it. In fact, I think you should wear it whenever you're here, I am that charmed by it."_ He said under his breath, his hands now carefully pulling the straps of the slip down her arms.

Lucinda giggled at his proposal. _"I could do. Might get a little cold though. What if, instead of that, I continue making up for our interruption in a different way?"_

" _Please do continue by all means."_ He stated simply.

" _Oh I will…"_

Lucinda let her hands graze down his chest to his cock, her palms stroking against it. She heard him release a sharp puff of breath and his hand gestured in her direction, removing the slip magically, leaving her in flimsy bits of material that barely covered the necessities. Not that it mattered of course, Lucinda thought to herself.

She was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when his hands were firmly on her hips again. She felt herself pushed back until she was the one lying on the couch. He remained standing, undressing magically. Lucinda followed, removing her bra. He was already over her as she reached to take off her thong, and he reached for it himself, pulling it down her legs and throwing it onto the floor. She relished the feeling of him on top of her, his sheer presence almost overwhelming. He kissed her softly now, and she brought her legs to wrap around his waist.

" _I must be inside you. Now."_ He murmured, his mouth moving down from hers to graze along her collarbone.

Lucinda nodded insistently, one hand tangled through his hair, before replying: _"Yes, you must."_

And he did. He was inside her swiftly, so swiftly that she winced in pain. Straight away he began thrusting violently into her, his mouth now trailing kisses across her breasts. Lucinda moaned loudly as she felt his teeth bite down on her nipple, lightly at first, then harder until she knew there'd be purple marks there. Letting her legs fall from his waist, she let her feet rest across the arm of the couch. He was hitting that sweet spot inside her each time, making her back arch into him.

" _Ohhh Lucius!"_ She exclaimed. Lucinda heard him groan deeply against her neck, his breath warm against the delicate skin there.

He continued his intense movement inside hers, and his hands were now running lightly over her body. All of a sudden, she felt him close one hand around her wrist, and then the other, moving her arms up over her head until they were pinned above her by his strong hands. He chuckled a little as she pretended to fight against his hold.

" _I will make it worth your while not to struggle witch. Trust me."_ He whispered, looking up at her. Lucius lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking a nipple hard into his mouth while his tongue laved along it.

Lucinda attempted to push her body even further against his, but his tight grip on her wrists was restricting her movement. He had slowed his movement inside her to a practical standstill now, which just would not do, Lucinda decided. She brought her thighs to wrap high on his waist, which at least gained her some leverage to move his cock inside her. Lucius moved his attentions to her other breast, his tongue circling the tender bud vigorously. Despite the fact that he appeared to be paying no heed to her clear outrage at his lack of movement, Lucinda could sense he would need his own fulfilment as much as she desperately needed her own.

" _Oh for Merlin's sake, move!"_ She cried, hands still firmly pinned above her head. She could feel pins and needles spreading down from her arms.

She felt cool air rush against the wetness of her nipple as he released it from his mouth and replied: _"So impatient Lucinda. Do you want me to fuck you?"_

He kept one hand over her wrists and moved hard against her.

" _Yes…please."_ She said indignantly, staring him down. He smiled slyly, before finally granting her request. The tingling from her arms seemed to subside as she felt the feeling spread between her legs. Her head felt oddly light as all her blood seemed to rush to her throbbing pussy as Lucius continued to pound into her. She could hear his breath coming in fast pants now, and his eyes were locked into hers.

Her orgasm ripped through her body mercilessly, sending spasms of pleasure to seemingly every corner of her. The muscles in her legs and arms clenched tightly and she could feel the inner walls of her cunt tightening against him. Lucius came loudly, and Lucinda was sure she heard him moan her name under his breath. He collapsed on top of her again, their bodies damp with perspiration. Neither spoke for a long time afterwards. He laid his head on her stomach and she let her hands idly run through his hair as she did before. Lucinda turned her head to look into the fire, stretching her wrists to ease the ache now settling itself within them. She stared into the flickering flames, feeling her eyes fluttering between open and closed. She felt Lucius' breathing deepen and slow and she realised he was asleep. Huh, typical man, she thought happily.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The loud, reverberating clang of the grandfather clock woke Lucius up hours later. He counted the chimes in his head. It was eleven. Just when he was worried he'd be making Lucinda uncomfortable with his head on her stomach, a voice from above him interrupted his thoughts.

" _Sleep well?"_ Lucinda said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Lucius sat up and he noted Lucinda followed. He conjured a robe for her and then one for him, and he watched with interest as she stood and threw it over her shoulders, belting it lightly.

" _I didn't realise I had slept. You should have woken me."_ He replied to her question, standing also and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

She flicked her hand dismissively: _"Nah I didn't want to disturb you. I fell asleep myself. I guess we probably needed it after the day we've had. And after…that, too!"_

Ah, yes. That. Lucius did recall their activities prior to them falling asleep. The memory of it now was making his cock harden rapidly. Lucinda was turned with her back to him. He cocked his head to see what she was doing. She was skimming through the copy of The Daily Prophet that had been discarded on the table. She shook her head and sighed at an article that looked to be about a joint initiative between the Ministry and St. Mungos.

" _I hate the fact that the Ministry seem to think they have any business meddling in St. Mungos, I mean really!"_ She said, her eyes scanning the page.

Lucius moved behind her and snaked his arms around her, twisting her around rapidly so that paper was dropped on the floor.

" _Well you're certainly awake now."_ She whispered, twining her arms around his neck.

" _Yes. I feel rather invigorated now, in fact."_ He replied, bringing his mouth to taste the pale skin of her neck. He could still smell the last lingering remnants of her perfume.

" _I see. You better take me to bed then, hadn't you?"_ She breathed down to him.

" _I should say I better had."_ Lucius spoke, apparating them upstairs immediately.

When morning reared its head once again, bright streams of sunlight flooded the room when Lucius rose from the bed, flicking his wand to open the curtains. Lucinda was in the bathroom, and he could hear the sounds of water pouring from the shower. After their impromptu nap earlier yesterday evening, they hadn't really gained much sleep since. Not that that was an issue, Lucius thought to himself. She could keep him up all night if she liked, in more ways than one.

He took the time she was out of the room to decide what he would wear for their trip to the theatre this evening. He always took pride in his appearance, but tonight in particular he knew all eyes would be on the two of them as soon as they stepped into the venue. He wasn't interested in what they thought of course, but it never hurt to ensure he looked as imposing as possible. He had picked out a white shirt and black tailored dress coat when he heard the door to the bathroom open and then close again. He glanced over his shoulder as she walked over to the bed.

" _I think I will have to pop back to my flat, to pick a dress for tonight. I see you're all set already."_ She spoke from behind him.

Lucius closed the wardrobe and took a long stride so he was toe to toe with her.

" _I have decided on my clothing for the evening yes."_ He said, removing her towel for her and pulling her into him, _"How long will you be gone?"_

She didn't reply for several seconds as their mouths were otherwise engaged. Lucius let his hands slowly move down between her thighs. Her skin was still warm from her shower, and he savoured the little groans his fingers elicited as they gently rubbed over her clit.

" _Mmmm. I err, won't be long. Promise. Do you have anywhere you need to go today?"_ She asked, picking up her towel from the floor.

" _Not today, no. I have a…meeting of sorts tomorrow at Borgin and Burkes."_

He noted she raised her eyebrow slightly as she was pulling on a dark blue top. _"At Borgin and Burkes? Is it about the looking glass the Ministry are wanting?"_

" _Yes. I may have some promising leads. Or, I should say, Borgin better hope he does have something useful to tell me."_ Lucius sniffed, sitting on the bed and doing up the last few buttons on his shirt.

He was almost taken by surprise when she suddenly sat across his lap, fixing her watch around her wrist. She kissed him deeply before replying to his earlier statement: _"I see. And by useful you mean that he might have information that could lead you to the mirror itself?"_

Lucius nodded: _"Yes, that is the idea. Anyway, we shall see if anything materialises from that tomorrow."_

" _You will. Right, I'll be back soon. That is, if I can find anything suitable in amongst my jumpers and jeans!"_ She said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table and apparating back to her flat.

Lucius spent the few hours Lucinda was gone reading in the library. Deciding he was certainly not going to find anything else useful on the adversus inimicum looking glass, he put those magically back on their shelves, instead choosing a volume on the ancient pureblood families in early 16th Century Europe. When it got to lunchtime, he took the book downstairs to the sitting room, summoning Scrimpy to prepare lunch for them.

Lucinda returned not long after that, a large leather bag on her arm. Despite Lucius' prompting, she distinctly refused to show him what she had chosen to wear. Apparently that would spoil the surprise of him seeing her in it, she had said. They had a long lunch and Lucius continued reading while Lucinda sat on the couch writing some report or other for work. She had her legs resting across his and he couldn't resist letting his hand graze up her calf at regular intervals.

" _Stop it!"_ she giggled, feebly batting his hand away with the stack of papers she was holding.

" _Is it proving a distraction to your work?"_ Lucius asked, already knowing full well the answer to his question.

She nodded before replying: _"Yes it is. Well, actually, it's kind of annoying more than a turn on, and I'm guessing that wasn't what you were aiming for. It's only because I have to get this done before we get ready to go. It's the patient's review meeting tomorrow."_

" _No it wasn't. But I shall leave you to get on with your work. I know how important it is to you."_ He said, pretending to go back to reading.

She put down the papers and her quill and leant across the couch, taking his book and placing it on the table too.

" _Yes, it is important. But so are you."_ She took his face in her hands and kissed him, and, smiling wryly, promptly picked her papers back up and resumed her seat.

Lucius couldn't help but smile back at her too.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was half past seven as Lucius stood in the hall and waited for Lucinda. She had still been in the bathroom when he had come down the stairs, and she had said she would only be a minute. He pulled out his pocket watch from the inside of his coat. That had been nearly fifteen minutes ago. Typical, he scoffed to himself. Placing the watch back into his pocket, he took a moment to glance at his surroundings. It all looked the same as he ever remembered it looking, right from his childhood. He supposed he should be grateful to live in such luxurious surroundings, but he found it hard, having never known anything different. He paced slightly across the floor, the only sounds the 'clack' of his polished shoes on the marble. As he paced back towards the front door, he heard her emerge from the bedroom. At last, he thought impatiently.

Turning around to face the staircase, he was no longer impatient in the slightest. In fact, he would have liked to have looked at her forever, standing at the top of the stairs and looking down at him. She was wearing the dress she must have hidden from him before. It came just below her knees, and was a deep rich black with beads intricately sewn all over the fabric. Her hair was pinned up, a few strands left to frame her face. Lucius couldn't recall ever seeing her with dark lipstick on before, but she had a deep berry colour on them now. It made her skin seem almost glowingly creamy and pale, he thought. In fact, he had been so lost in looking at her he hadn't realised she'd reached the bottom step. Looking at her more closely now, he thought she looked nervous. He noted her smooth down the dress slightly before she asked: _"Is this ok?"_

He reached out his hand to her and helped her off the bottom step. _"Ok is not a word I would use, but yes. You look stunning. That is an interesting lip colour…"_

" _Interesting huh? It's called berry delight, or some vapid name like that. I just thought I might as well try something different. After all, I already know we'll be stared at. And thank you, for saying I look stunning. You scrub up pretty well yourself you know!"_ She spoke, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

" _Scrub up?"_ He asked, raising his eyebrows in query.

" _Yeah. It's just a saying. Think it might not be common in the wizarding world…Anyway, shall we go? We might not have time to get a drink otherwise. And I have a feeling I'll need one tonight!"_

Lucius assumed by that she was implying it was a muggle saying. He found it incredible the amount of muggle 'culture,' if one could call it that, which seemed to have permeated wizarding society over the years. He held out his arm to her and she linked hers through the crook of his elbow.

" _Ready?"_ He asked her. She nodded briefly in response and he apparated them away from the Manor.

When they appeared inside the theatre, Lucius realised that this particular performance would be busy, probably sold out. Glancing around, he recognised several of the people that were standing around the foyer. They had been chatting away quite happily, some with drinks and moving programs in their hands, when slowly most eyes in the place turned to the couple who had just entered; them. Lucinda's grip tightened on his arm.

" _Are you ok?"_ He asked, turning to her. She looked even more delightful close up with that dress on, he thought to himself.

" _Yes I think so"_ she smiled meekly, _"Let's just go get a stiff drink before we have to take our seats."_

" _Hmm, good idea."_ Lucius agreed.

They began to move through the gathered crowd. Now not only were their eyes turned to them, but they had recovered enough from the shock of seeing them together to regain the use of their mouths. Unfortunately, Lucius believed. He caught several snippets of furiously whispered conversation as they made their way across the foyer.

" _Oh my word, I can't believe it's true!"_ One hideously dressed woman spoke to her equally hideous friend.

" _I know! What does she want with him?"_ The woman's friend replied.

They were nearly at the back of the foyer now, and the bar was through a large open doorway. Lucius kept his arm around Lucinda's waist now, keeping her close to him. He could tell she was nervous, even if he knew she would deny it if he asked. He caught another snippet of snatched conversation:

" _Are they together do you think?"_ A man with dark brown hair asked his companion.

" _Bloody looks like it Archie! I suppose they look good together though, even if it is the strangest of pairings."_ The man next to him replied, his eyes following them eagerly as they passed.

Luckily, the bar area was much quieter. Lucius assumed that most of them had already bought their pre-theatre drinks. He heard Lucinda breathe an audible sigh of relief as they reached the bar itself and ordered two firewhiskey's.

" _And how would you like them, Sir?"_ the barman asked, looking back and forth from Lucius to Lucinda.

" _One neat and one with soda water."_ Lucius replied, attempting to keep a tight lid on his temper as the barman was now clearly trying to stifle his amusement at seeing the two together.

" _Actually, could you make that two neat, please."_ Lucinda added quickly.

" _Very well Sir, Madam"_ The barman spoke, and with a wave of his hand, their drinks appeared in front of them.

He then moved off down the bar, appearing to be cleaning some glasses, but Lucius could sense his eyes flit across to them frequently.

" _That was every bit as horrible as I was expecting it to be. But, I'm glad we did it."_ Lucinda said to him, idly swirling the amber liquid in her glass.

" _Well people have an opinion on everything, but, like everything, our place as centre of the gossip will pass. I'm glad you don't regret it. Nor do I."_ Lucius took a long swig of firewhiskey, his arm still around her.

" _You're right. I want us to enjoy tonight. I'm not going to care about what they think. Or…I'm going to try really hard anyway."_

They finished their drinks and headed up to the balcony areas at the top above the stage. The best seats in the house, of course. The theatre was a very old and well known building in wizarding London. It was richly painted and gilded inside, and the stage was surrounded by heavy black velvet curtains. They took their seats and Lucinda leaned a little over the balcony to look down at the rest of the large auditorium.

" _Wow, it's beautiful. Why am I not surprised that you somehow managed to get these seats?"_ She laughed, leaning back into the red velvet covered seat and crossing one leg other the over.

" _I have my ways. I guarantee that up here you will be able to see everything perfectly."_ He reassured her, smiling arrogantly at her.

The performance started and finally it seemed that the people around them started to focus their attentions on the stage rather than on the two of them. Whenever he glanced in Lucinda's direction, she was staring with wonder at the stage. There was an interval after an hour or so and the curtains were pulled across the stage once more. Almost half the theatre began to rise out of their seats, many of them back to the bar to order another drink in the ten minutes before the show began again.

" _Are you enjoying it so far?"_ Lucius asked her.

She had remained looking at the stage even after the curtains were pulled, but now she turned her full attention to him. _"Oh yes, I am, very much! Thank you."_ She leaned across the arm of her seat and kissed him. When she didn't move away, Lucius let his tongue flick lightly against hers. Even when they did break their kiss, she remained close to him, leaning across her seat.

" _I'm just going to powder my nose. I won't be long."_ Lucinda said, getting up out of her seat.

" _Very well."_ Lucius replied.

He remained where he was for the moment, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip distractedly. His thoughts centred not on the performance they had been watching, but on her. Deciding his next move, he stood brusquely. He must have what he wanted, and now.

He waited for her to emerge from the ladies powder room. A few women came out before her, immediately giggling as soon as the door swung shut again. After several minutes, he saw Lucinda emerge. She put what looked like her lipstick back in her bag and shut the clasp. He took his moment to step towards her.

" _Hi, what…"_ She began, but didn't finish. He'd already connected his lips with hers, pushing her gently but insistently back through the door she had come out of.

" _What are you doing?"_ Lucinda asked incredulously. Lucius decided it best not to say anything, but he kissed her again and let his hands trail down her back and on to her arse.

" _Here?! Are you kidding?"_ she said, but she continued to kiss him.

" _I never kid."_ Lucius spoke sincerely.

He noted her smile and nod slightly, and he took a moment to scan the vicinity. There were several cubicles, with mirrors and sinks lining the wall, and a separate area over to their left with velvet couches and what looked like an alcove at the far end of the room. Perfect, he thought to himself. Taking Lucinda's hand, he led her over past the couches to the slightly more private alcove. It was empty save for an ornate floor length mirror.

He manoeuvred her back against the wall, one arm resting on it above her. He leaned down to kiss her again, and their mouths joined frantically this time. He felt her tongue move slowly against his, and her hands moved to his trousers. Lucius swiftly moved his free hand over hers.

" _No. I want to taste you."_ He whispered, his mouth mere breaths away from hers.

She nodded her head in response. He knew he would get what he wanted. Lucius moved down her body, pushing her dress up her legs. She was wearing black stockings and, Lucius was pleased to find, no knickers. He took a glance up at her. She was a little flushed, a delicate pink colour rising in her cheeks, her breath coming in pants. He watched as her teeth bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He could have made her wait a while longer, keep in a needy haze, but there was certainly no time for that. Besides, he didn't want to wait. His mouth closed immediately around her clit. She groaned softly and her hands moved to his head, holding him hard against her. His tongue moved across the swollen bud and down, lapping at the streams pleasure flowing out to him. As he moved his mouth back up, licking inside her core, a noise came from over the far side of the room. The door creaked open. He heard a little gasp emerge from above him and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. He glanced up at Lucinda, who suddenly appeared much paler, and put his finger to his lips.

" _The show will resume in five minutes. Five minutes. Please could all guests take their seats."_ A voice reached them from the other side of the bathroom.

The door creaked once more, and they were alone again. Lucius smirked widely up at Lucinda, who released a large puff of breath.

" _Five minutes. Now there's a challenge…"_ He murmured, his mouth already pushed back against her.

She had opened her mouth to speak beforehand, but he didn't hear her say anything. Instead she moaned loudly into the quiet room, her hands gripping his hair hard as his tongue now traced circles against her inner walls. It didn't take long before he felt her muscles tightening deliciously against his mouth still latched on to her perfect cunt. He moved his attention back to her engorged clit, sucking it between his teeth until she came hard against his mouth.

When he got back up on his feet, she was still panting hard. She smiled at him before looking down at her watch: _"Two and a half minutes I believe. You're good."_

They took their seats just in time for the second act to start, and Lucius enjoyed it more than he expected to. It was actually a very considered and well put together performance, and he noticed that Lucinda was smiling even more than during the first part of the evening. After the opera finished, they slowly made their way back outside. Most people had dispersed pretty quickly into the night, but the few couples still outside shot looks their way as they emerged from the theatre's entrance.

" _Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"_ he asked her.

" _Yes, I did. All of it was…very enjoyable. And at least the worst is over. People know."_ Lucinda replied, wrapping her black silk shawl around her shoulders.

" _People know. Now we can do what we want."_ He spoke, cupping her face in his hands.

 _ **In hindsight, two and a half minutes?! Well this is fiction I suppose haha! I'll aim to update by the middle of next week for you all. Please do follow, review etc. if you would like, it keeps me motivated and lets me know what you are liking, or not liking so much! X**_


	17. Chapter 17- Backlash

**Chapter 17: Backlash**

 _ **Happy Christmas Eve guys! Here's an early Christmas present (I know, I know, you wanted socks, but you'll have to settle for this!) in the form of the next chapter. I have very nearly reached the 100,000 word mark on this story too (and I am hoping to start writing Chapter 21 in the next few days as well)! Anyway, now people know about Lucinda and Lucius, it's time to face the wider reality of it all…**_

Monday morning dawned once more and Lucinda attempted to move out of the bed and failed. Lucius had his arms around her and she was pressed flush against him. She yawned happily and tapped him on the arm insistently.

" _Lucius? You'll have to let me get out of the bed. I'm going to need to nip back to my flat and get my robes for work."_ She giggled, feeling his hand tickling her waist lightly.

" _And what if I don't let you out of the bed?"_ He replied conceitedly. She could practically sense him smirking against her ear.

" _There will be severe consequences I can assure you."_ Lucinda replied indignantly. She turned around in his arms to face him.

" _Well, I better let you out then. Although I can't help being quite intrigued as to what those consequences might be."_

Lucinda kissed him tenderly and she felt him slowly relinquish his tight grip on her.

" _I meant consequences for me, rather than for you! What time is your interrogation, I mean err, meeting at Borgin and Burkes?"_ She asked, rolling over and grabbing her watch from the table. It had been her Mother's and she had worn it so much now that her wrist felt naked without it.

" _What a shame that is. My meeting is anytime I feel like. Around one I think. He shan't be expecting me either way. Why do you ask?"_ Lucius said as he threw the covers back and sat on the side of the bed.

" _I ask because I can get out of work earlier today. I only have one meeting and two patients to see. I can cook us dinner tonight if you like?"_

" _I think that would be most welcome. If you are sure you don't mind?"_ He replied to her.

They were both standing now, Lucinda throwing on a grey shift dress (minus knickers which, again, she couldn't find) and some black heeled shoes. Lucius was still naked and she found part of herself wishing he had kept her in the bed. She wouldn't mind being his prisoner for a few hours.

" _Why would I mind? It's only a meal. Besides, I did so enjoy last night, and I want to give you something back."_

" _As I recall, you already gave me several things in return last night."_ He said to her, an amused tone in his voice.

Lucinda giggled and finished doing up the zip at the side of her dress. _"Oh yes, that. But they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Clearly I've been focusing on the wrong areas."_

" _No. I can assure you Lucinda that you haven't."_ He retorted, bending slightly to kiss her.

" _Glad to hear it. I better go. Have a good day."_ She kissed him again, lingering longer than was strictly necessary before apparating back to her flat and leaving his presence once more.

After grabbing her work robes and putting on a little makeup, she left out some food for Salem. Really she should take Lucius up on his offer to bring him with her, although he didn't seem keen on Lucius from the last time they met. Eventually, she emerged from her thoughts long enough to realise she would be late if she didn't set off now. She'd decided earlier this morning that a walk to work would do her some good. Lucinda made her way downstairs and opened the front door. And was met by the sight of none other than Rita Skeeter. She was dressed in a garish jewel green skirt suit and red rimmed glasses, and she was stood several steps down from Lucinda, her eyes scanning back and forth across the windows of the large house.

" _Ah! There she is…one half of the lovebirds!"_ She crooned, finally catching sight of Lucinda as she shut the front door behind her.

" _Excuse me?"_ Lucinda replied, annoyed at the nerve of the woman thinking she could show up at her home and interrogate her.

Skeeter moved up to her and held out her hand. _"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't introduce myself. Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet."_

Lucinda reluctantly shook hands with her. _"Delighted. I'm sure you already know who I am, otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?"_

Grinning widely at her, Skeeter dug in her matching green handbag and Lucinda saw her take out a pad and quill, which promptly floated in the air beside her. Oh fucking hell! Lucinda thought. If any muggles saw them, they were busted.

" _Oh I think most of the wizarding world know who you are at the moment, Miss Lovegood! Now, just ignore the quill. I see your hair is looking a little, err, undone. Tell me, enjoying a little morning delight were you?"_ she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

What was this woman on?! Did she really expect her to answer that question? She found herself huffing and crossing her arms, but she didn't move past her. She wanted to try and ensure, as futile as it might be, that Skeeter didn't write a load of fluffy made-up details about her and Lucius' relationship.

" _No, I was not! And I do not appreciate your bloody quill saying that my eyes are 'bright with the first flush of love' either!"_

Skeeter laughed and moved in yet closer to Lucinda, putting an arm around her in what she assumed was supposed to be a motherly way, but made Lucinda want to slap her.

" _Now dear, I know it can be a sensitive subject. But my readers are desperate to know about you and Mr. Malfoy. We could do an exclusive interview. Think about it, a full four page spread, and you could tell the whole story from your perspective, hmmm? They want to know how it happened, what things you like to do together. Basically, what makes Lucius Malfoy tick. They want to know, and I'm willing to listen!"_ She spoke rapidly. The quill had stopped moving across the page and floated in mid-air, clearly waiting for more instructions from its master.

Lucinda felt like laughing out loud. She would have loved to have seen the expression on Rita Skeeter's face if she told her exactly what did make Mr. Malfoy tick.

" _Really? Well…"_ Lucinda spoke conspiratorially, as if she was going to spill the beans on the sordid details, _"Let people think what they like, but you won't getting your exclusive from me. Oh, and he isn't here, if you were thinking of hanging around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."_

She made to move past her, but Rita Skeeter stood her ground, remaining by Lucinda's side as she took the steps down to the front gate and then out onto the street. Clearly, Lucinda thought, Skeeter had finally caught on that they might be seen and she batted her hand at the quick quotes quill, which floated down back into her handbag.

" _Really, think about this. Wouldn't it be so much better to give your own, true views on your relationship? Now, would you say that your family are happy about your choice of partner, or are they hugely disappointed and horrified at the thought of you co-habiting with a former death eater?"_ she asked Lucinda, now holding the quill in her hand and licking the end. It was poised over the page, and Skeeter looked at her with hungry anticipation.

Lucinda looked at her in disbelief. She noted several muggles dressed in suits pass them, flashing amused looks their way.

" _We are not 'co-habiting'! And please just leave me family out of this! And Lucius', I mean Mr. Malfoy's, for that matter too."_ Lucinda eventually replied, attempting to keep a lid on her rising anger.

" _So that's not too happy then…"_ Lucinda heard Skeeter whisper under her breath, quill flowing across the page at rapid speed, _"How long have you been together? A few weeks, or months?_

There was nothing else for it. Lucinda stopped abruptly in the middle of the quieter street they had now emerged onto.

" _Look, I'm not being funny, but none of this is anybody else's business. And I certainly would not tell you anything about my personal life, not with the quality of your writing. I suggest you go on your way and stop following me. I'm going into work through the disguised entrance, and in that outfit you'll draw too much attention. Good day."_ Lucinda spoke clearly, before turning on her heels and walking off swiftly.

A disgruntled voice came from behind her: _"Well I never...!"_

Lucina couldn't help but smile at the fact she had managed to leave Rita Skeeter, renowned gossip-monger and jabber-mouth, practically speechless. The smile continued to widen even as she entered the foyer and headed up to her office. She didn't take much notice of the stares she drew as she did so. Once her bag and the report she had been writing were safely deposited in her office, she made her way to the main office for the weekly professionals meeting. It was usually an hour affair where the team would discuss the patients on the ward and their current needs. Lucinda was fully aware that there would be plenty more stares and possibly some comments during the meeting as to the revelation about her and Lucius. She found it odd that anyone thought it was appropriate to ask her about her personal life, when she would never dream of doing it to anybody. Although, it was splashed across the newspapers, she supposed. It was certainly not how she had ever imagined any of her relationships to be. Part of her felt as if she should be snapping out of this by now, realising it was all just a big mistake and move on. But she wasn't. She didn't want to either. So she had decided to brave the storm of controversy while it lasted, then they'd be, perhaps not accepted, but people would move on and leave them alone. Or that was the plan anyway.

The office was already set out with the chairs in a semi-circle. They took it in turns to lead the meeting, to allow the more junior healers to get experience of leadership, but it was her turn to head the meeting this week. Most of the team were already sat down when she took her seat. They all looked to her for a moment, before Reg spoke to her: _"Morning Lucinda. How are you?"_

So far so polite, Lucinda thought, before replying: _"Morning. Yeah I'm alright thanks, you?"_

" _Good, good. That's err…good. Yes I'm fine too."_ Reg said slightly awkwardly.

Lucinda sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long meeting if ever there was one.

" _Right, shall we get started eh? We've got quite a lot to get through,"_ she spoke as confidently as she could, _"Let's start with Bay A, we have Mr. Dawson. Admitted the first day of May. Where are we with this gentleman? I haven't seen him personally so…"_

There was silence around the room and Lucinda could feel ten pairs of eyes looking directly at her. She inwardly willed someone, anyone to speak. Eventually, a young assistant healer did reply to her question: _"Err I saw him yesterday for his initial assessment…"_

And so the meeting continued. Eventually, Lucinda felt the atmosphere settle a little and people seemed to return to their normal selves. It was nearly half past ten before the meeting finished, and Lucinda felt like a day's work had been completed already. By the time it was lunch, she was starving and looking forward to escaping to her office for half an hour or so. Or that had been the plan, until, at five to twelve, Ava appeared at her door.

" _Knock knock Miss. Lovegood. I wonder how long I'll be able to say that for?"_ She giggled, inviting herself in before Lucinda had had the chance to reply.

" _What on earth do you mean?"_ Lucinda asked, filing away some papers into one of the drawers under her desk.

She watched as Ava leaned herself casually against the edge of her desk. _"Well, you could be getting married any day now, no?"_

Lucinda rolled her eyes dramatically and mirrored Ava's position against the desk. _"I take it you heard then? About me and Lucius."_

" _Oh I heard yes. Someone blabbed in The Daily Prophet about your little excursion to the theatre last night. Wanna get out of here and we'll grab some lunch? My treat."_

" _What, so you can get all the gory details eh?"_ Lucinda replied, knowing full well that that was probably why.

Ava brought her hand to her chest and opened her mouth in a mock offended way: _"Moi? Of course not! Even if I am, it's free food!"_

Lucinda couldn't help but grin at her friend's determination. _"Oh, alright then. Let's go."_

They sat down at a table towards the back of the St. Mungos staff canteen. Ava had been able to keep her mouth shut regarding Lucinda's relationship during the walk down there, probably because it was lunchtime and the place was packed with people. They had instead discussed the topic of their meeting with the other clinical leads and Mr. Abbottson the other week; the possibility that the Ministry of Magic was planning a new joint initiative that would overhaul the way the healing system currently worked. It was not an idea Lucinda, nor Ava, as Lucinda found out, was a fan of. Letting the Ministry take over the holistic nature of healing was a step in the wrong direction, Lucinda had argued at the meeting, and would only lead to increasing amounts of red tape over everything.

Lucinda was still thinking about that particular topic as they began to eat their lunch. At first, she had joked with Ava that she would have 'one of everything' while she was paying, but she eventually settled on a sandwich, which lay untouched on her plate.

" _So…are you going to let me live vicariously or not eh?"_ Ava asked, jolting Lucinda from her thoughts.

She glanced up at Ava, who was sipping delicately at her coffee, and replied: _"I knew this would happen."_

Ava laughed as she put her cup back down, before smacking her hand against the table, almost making Lucinda jump out of her skin.

" _Wow though, I mean, Lucius Malfoy of all people. You jammy cow!"_ Ava said.

Ok, not quite the reaction I was expecting, Lucinda thought. If anything, she had thought Ava would give her a lecture or tell her to be careful as Hannah had done. But the thought that she might be jealous made Lucinda feel odd, as if she herself would feel jealous that her friend liked him too. If that was even the case.

" _What do you mean?"_ Lucinda asked her, picking up her own cup and glancing around quickly to ensure no one was listening. They weren't. They were all too busy eating.

" _Well, he isn't exactly broke is he?"_ She asked rhetorically, and Lucinda noticed her role her eyes a little, _"Plus he's rather easy on the eye too, even if he is formerly evil. You've landed on your feet there I'd say."_

" _I'm not with him for his money. Although I'm sure that's what everyone is thinking. I wasn't aware you thought he was 'easy on the eye', as you put it!"_ Lucinda said, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

" _Oh I was only joking! I know you Lucinda. You wouldn't date a man for money; you've got more class than that. Well, I suppose he is easy on the eye anyway. Not my type though, but I remember at school a lot of the older girls thought he was dishy."_

Lucinda found that thought somewhat amusing. She'd had no idea, although Ava had been several years above Lucinda at Hogwarts. She had also been part of the 'popular' clique who flirted with the male teachers and smuggled in booze during the Christmas parties. Not really Lucinda's thing.

" _Really? I certainly didn't hear about that!"_ she replied, noticing Ava flash her an amused look in response.

" _Yeah well, he was on the board of governors then, or whatever they were. So he was around the school a little. It was just school girl crushes, you know the type. Anyway, you've clearly no need to worry about that. I don't know if you've read that article in The Daily Prophet, but they made it sound like you were quite the couple."_ Ava smiled, taking a mouthful of her salad.

" _No I haven't read it, don't intend to either to be honest."_ Lucinda stated simply. She stared at her own food. She had been starving a few minutes ago. She knew she would need to talk to Lucius about the article, and about Rita Skeeter too. She quite admired that he never seemed to care what people thought or said. Now she was experiencing a little of what it was like to be in his shoes. To have people judging you and discussing you as if you are merely a thing to be ridiculed rather than an actual person. It didn't feel good.

When Lucinda looked up, Ava gave her a watery smile that she assumed was supposed to be reassuring. Lucinda smiled back and took a sharp breath out, trying to dispel the swirling thoughts in her head.

" _Hey, come on. People will move on you know. Today's news is tomorrow's chip paper, or whatever it is muggles say. So long as your happy, sod everyone else! What's he like though?"_ Ava now asked, resting her hand on her chin and looking to Lucinda thoughtfully.

" _You're right. Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it right now! Oh really, this still? Do you ever take your mind out of the gutter Ava?"_

" _I didn't mean in bed…or well, not just that anyway. I meant what do you, you know… talk about?"_ She said, making lots of gesticulations with her hand as if she wasn't quite sure what she was asking.

Lucinda thought for a moment. They talked about most things really, which wasn't what she had expected prior to their first proper conversation at the Spring Ball.

" _Lots of things, anything."_ She shrugged, not knowing what else to say. She hoped Ava didn't want a bloody list.

" _Yeah, I bet you don't do too much talking though!"_ Ava winked.

So much for mind out of the gutter, Lucinda thought. That lasted all of two minutes. _"Well, we do plenty of talking…and plenty of other things too for that matter!"_

" _I knew it! I bet he's err…you know…,"_ Ava said, gesturing to a certain yellow piece of fruit that was lying on a table next to them.

Lucinda burst out laughing, as did Ava, causing the man sitting at said table to stare at them over the top of his newspaper. _"Yeah it's definitely…effective, let's put it that way. It's too early in the day to say anymore on this topic. Ooh look at the time, better get back up there, c'mon!"_

" _What? You can't leave me with just that little snippet, Lucinda!"_ Ava moaned, getting up from her seat and trailing behind her.

Ava ended up walking Lucinda all the way back to her ward, all of full two floors above her own, clearly in the hope of receiving some other bit of titillating news, but she got none. They said they're goodbyes, Lucinda with the promise they would get together with Hannah some night for a meal, and she made her way back in to the relatively safe comfort of the office.

It was half past one and time for her to see her next patient, when there was a soft knock at the open door. Lucinda turned to see Mr. Abbottson standing there. He looked quite nervous, she thought. Not at all like the jolly little man you usually saw strolling around the hospital.

" _Hello, Mr. Abbottson. Good afternoon. Is there something I can help with you?"_ Lucinda spoke politely, moving towards the door a fraction.

There was a pause where Lucinda was sure Mr. Abbottson looked like he might actually run away.

" _Good afternoon, Miss. Lovegood. I realise you must be busy, but I would be very grateful if you could come to my office at half past two for a meeting. I believe there are things that need to be discussed."_ He said, rather more sternly than she had been expecting.

Lucinda nodded: _"Yes, yes of course. I'll be there at half two."_

" _Very good. I shall see you then."_ Mr. Abbottson said, before promptly turning his back on her and marching back down the corridor.

'Things that need to be discussed', Lucinda repeated to herself. She had a bad feeling about what those things might be.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Diagon Alley was busy by the time Lucius was walking down it in the early afternoon. A myriad of witches and wizards of all ages scuttled by, some with large bags of products floating beside them, others trying in vain to pacify screaming children clinging on to their legs. The sooner this was done the better, Lucius thought. He had noticed the article in The Daily Prophet this morning over breakfast. Even the headline had made him grit his teeth in abject annoyance. He tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the task in hand. After all, both himself and Lucinda had decided that they should pay no heed to other's opinions. So long as she was not upset by it, then he should see no reason why it should affect their time together.

When he finally managed to turn down into the perpetual quiet of Knockturn Alley, he was thinking of only one thing; getting the mirror. He didn't pass many people down here today. Since the War, many people had made a concerted effort to avoid the establishments that set up shop there. And those that did still frequent them were well-known by the Ministry as dark arts supporters. The door to Borgin and Burkes was closed over as usual, and so Lucius pushed it open and went inside. The familiar murk of the shop settled on him almost immediately. The front desk was empty, but as he began to walk towards it, intent on his reason for being there, Borgin emerged. Lucius thought he looked rather petrified, even in the relative darkness. Good, that would help things along, he concluded.

" _There you are. I assume you have the news I want to hear? Or don't bother saying anything at all."_ Lucius spoke clearly, reaching for his wand. A little intimidation never hurt anyone.

" _Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Well, there have been some…complications, in getting a hold of the mirror…"_ Borgin stammered out.

Lucius rolled his eyes. Pathetic little maggot. _"Now, now, this is disappointing. Perhaps the Ministry's Department of Law Enforcement would be interested to hear about the illegal trade of Mandrake and Hemlock you are party to."_

" _Now that's, that's not true. I ain't involved in all that no more I tell you!"_ He spoke, his eyes nervously darting to the door as if the Minister for Magic himself was going to come in and arrest him any minute now.

Lucius could feel the anger rising in him. He simply didn't have time for this larking about. With a flick of his wand, he locked the front door to the shop and moved lightning fast behind the counter. Borgin had clearly made to run into the back room but Lucius grabbed him by the collar of his tailcoat, flinging him against the desk. He didn't need to pin him there. He pointed his wand at him instead and that seemed to keep him still, funnily enough.

" _That isn't what I have heard, Borgin. Things could get rather uncomfortable for you if they ever got word. Now, what do you know about the mirror that will be of any use?"_ Lucius spoke calmly, ensuring the bubbling anger beneath the surface gave his voice a dangerous edge.

" _I… I thought we were on the same side…since when do you do the Ministry's dirty work?"_ Borgin asked confusedly, attempting and failing to lean even further back across the desk to get away from Lucius' wand.

He breathed in deeply through his nose and moved in closely to Borgin, staring him down, one hand fixed to his collar again. _"I work for no one. You will answer my question, and you will answer it now."_

Lucius pulled back, not wanting to be closer to the man than necessary, but kept his wand trained on him.

" _They're willing to sell. For a price. They want 70 thousand galleons, no less."_ He stuttered out, a trickle of sweat falling from his brow.

" _Well that is of no consequence if it is not the genuine article. Is it?"_ Lucius asked urgently, raising his wand higher so it was pointed at his throat.

" _Ye…yes, I am sure. I have seen it myself. It is the real thing, I swear."_ Borgin replied meekly.

Now this was a turn up for the books, Lucius thought to himself. He had to admit, he had certainly had his doubts as to whether the item would in fact turn out to be the real adversus inimicum mirror. But now that it was, he couldn't deny there was a level of adrenaline coursing through him that he rarely felt these days.

He relinquished his grip on Borgin and lowered his wand a touch, turning away and pacing back around the counter.

" _I see. Well, this news will be very interesting to the Ministry I'm sure. Make contact with these people again. Do not under any circumstances disclose any details as to whom you are buying it for, but make a deal with them. I will sort things out on the Ministry's end."_ Lucius spoke, switching from threatening to business-like in the blink of an eye.

He watched closely as Borgin nodded, attempting to straighten the still twisted collar of his poorly made coat. _"Yes of course, Mr. Malfoy. I shall see that it is done."_

" _Of course you will. I have a meeting in a few days, then I shall arrange the funds. Until then, Mr. Borgin."_ Lucius said with a smirk.

After leaving the shop and the somewhat oppressing atmosphere of Knockturn Alley, Lucius had originally planned to apparate back to the Manor, but he found himself walking down towards Gringotts. It was busier than usual today, and there was a queue of people lined out of the black double doors. He didn't need any money, or anything else, from his vault. Instead he thought about Draco. It was a Monday afternoon and so he would be at work at the moment. And married soon. And not talking to Lucius, it appeared. He had owled his son yesterday and had not received a reply. That hadn't surprised him much. His son could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be, just like his Father.

It was somewhat frustrating to feel they were back at the point they had worked forwards from about four years previously. Lucius knew that his son would eventually calm down, as he usually did when unhappy about something (and he had frequently been unhappy about something or other as a child), but until then he was unsure what to do for the best. He did know one thing for certain; that barging into his place of work to talk to him was not the correct move. Until Draco could come to terms with the idea that his Father had his own life and his own decisions to make, the cold front would surely continue.

Lucius was pleased with the meeting at Borgin and Burkes, however. It appeared that the mirror would be arriving into the Ministry's hands after all. Not that he planned for it to stay there for long of course, but he was sure that it would please them to believe they would have one of the most sought after magical object ever crafted. Merlin knows what the Ministry would want to do with the mirror when the acquired it. He assumed they would most likely do as him and Lucinda discussed the other evening; lock it up for 'safety'. What an absolute disgraceful waste that would be, Lucius thought. An object with that much power, that much potential, should be harnessed in an effective way.

Even as he did eventually arrive back at the Manor nearly an hour later, Lucius' mind was still consumed with the thought of the mirror. It had been the first time in a while he had focused so wholeheartedly on anything but his son, or her. As soon as he entered the sitting room however, his thoughts did return to Lucinda. He remembered she had said she would cook for them tonight. This was a change of pace for Lucius. He couldn't ever recall Narsissa cooking a meal in all their years together. In fact, it seemed to be her aim in life to never so much as enter the kitchen if it could be avoided. Servants' work, she had called it, and Lucius himself might have agreed with this sentiment at one time. However, he had to admit he found the idea of someone he cared about making him something for no real reason other than because they wanted to, quite charming. And from what he had sampled of her talents in the kitchen so far, she was a rather experienced cook. She had said she learned to cook after her Mother had died when she was thirteen. That was something they did have in common. Lucius hadn't thought about his Mother's death for many years, preferring to lock it away in a corner of his mind just as her old bedroom door remained locked too. His own Mother had died just after he started at Hogwarts. There had been an outbreak of Dragon Pox at the time and she caught it about a month before he was due to go to Kings Cross to go to school for the first time. He remembered how he had wanted to stay with her, but his Father said otherwise. He had said she would be fine without him there and that studying always came first, above anything else.

She died a few weeks later. Lucius couldn't remember much about the months following her passing. As he sat now in a chair in the sitting room, the same sitting room she used to enjoy so much, he supposed he must have blocked out those particular memories. It seemed odd that the memories he did still have seemed to keep surfacing now. Maybe it was Lucinda's presence at the Manor. It had been several years since the house had had a woman living there, and he had sensed a different change since she had been there. It seemed as if the mere essence of her seemed to make the Manor brighter; just as it had been back then. Lucius shook his head a touch to clear mind and then stood. He should let Scrimpy know that she would not be needed tonight.

 _ **Please do follow, favourite and….review! It would be lovely to have some more reviews to know what you guys are thinking of this story so far. There'll be plenty more chapters to come. Until then,**_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **to you all and Best Wishes!**_ __ _ **X**_


	18. Chapter 18- Being Together

**Chapter 18: Being Together**

 _ **I do apologise for the slightly later than usual update; I am hoping to start Chapter 22 soon, so I should be able to update a little more frequently soon. Just to refresh you all, the last chapter left us with a rather cheesed off Rita Skeeter, a potentially difficult meeting for Lucinda and we learnt a little more about Lucius' past…**_

Lucinda knocked on the door of 's office and waited for a reply. She hadn't felt this nervous about anything related to her job since she had her clinical lead interview. After a beat, she heard a voice come from inside the room: _"Come in."_

Lucinda pushed open the door and stepped inside. Mr. Abbottson was at behind his ridiculously large mahogany desk, and she noted that the deputy director and head of clinical staff were sitting on the other side of the desk, next to an empty chair that she assumed was meant for her. Shit, Lucinda thought. This does not look like it's going to be a cosy chat.

" _Miss. Lovegood. You're right on time. Please, sit."_ Mr. Abbottson indicated the empty chair.

Lucinda did as she was told and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and unconsciously smoothing down the material of her robes. Please, someone just speak, Lucinda urged the others silently.

Mr. Abbottson cleared his throat and shot a glance at the other two senior directors sat opposite him before he spoke: _"Miss. Lovegood. We thought it best to call you for a meeting today regarding some…information that has come to our attention over the past few days. Are you aware of what that information might be?"_

Lucinda had a few ideas as to what 'information' they were referring to. She was a little confused; what did her relationship with Lucius have to do with her job at St. Mungos?

" _Yes, I believe I am. I assume this is about my relationship with Lucius Malfoy?"_ Lucinda said shortly, rather annoyed that they were calling her in for questioning over her private life.

" _That is correct, yes. First off we have to ask you, is this true? That the two of you are in a relationship?"_ Mr. Millar, the deputy director, spoke up. The barely disguised disgust in his voice when he said 'in a relationship' made Lucinda feel physically ill.

" _Yes, that is correct. I am unsure how this will impact on my ability to perform my duties as clinical lead?"_ Lucinda asked calmly.

" _Well, this meeting is not so much to discuss how it will impact on your duties. We are aware that you are a competent healer, Miss. Lovegood, and you have never given us a reason to doubt those abilities."_ Mr. Abbottson paused in his speech, as if deciding how best to tread the next subject, _"However, the fact of the matter is, that Mr. Malfoy is a prominent member of the St. Mungos Patriarchal Committee, and is therefore directly linked with the hospital itself."_

Ah, Lucinda thought as realisation dawned slowly. She had forgotten about that. Time to…what? Feign ignorance? No, she couldn't do that. After all, the funding meeting was where she had bloody met him, for Merlin's sake. Instead, Lucinda thought it best to just try and explain the truth in as innocent a way as possible.

" _Yes, I do know that. But I can assure you that my professional and my personal life would never integrate in any way, especially in a manner that may impact on my level of patient care, or my integrity."_ Lucinda spoke clearly, trying her best to sound as professional as possible.

" _We understand that, of course. But it is not just the fact that Mr. Malfoy is involved with aspects of the running of the hospital. He was also your funding visitor this year, wasn't he? There have been various…questions raised by this, as to the timing of the commencement of your relationship and its appropriateness."_ Mr. Millar added.

Lucinda noted that at the very least the three board members around her looked apologetic at their accusations. She couldn't quite believe what they were potentially accusing her of. A large part of Lucinda thought she should just get up and leave. She shouldn't have to defend herself against awful accusations like this. But she knew if she did walk out now without explaining herself, she'd probably look guilty.

Lucinda took a deep breath in through her nose, pursing her lips a little. _"I see. So I am guessing these accusations have a strong founding basis to them? Because I can inform you that my relationship with Mr. Malfoy did not begin until several weeks after my funding was cleared."_

" _I want to make it quite clear that these are not 'accusations', Miss. Lovegood. We are merely trying to ensure that there was no untoward persuasion in terms of your funding allocations. We will of course take both yours and Mr. Malfoy's statements into account in this process."_ Mr. Grindleson said from his chair at the corner of the table, attempting to flash Lucinda a reassuring look.

" _Process?"_ Lucinda queried, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Both Mr. Millar and Mr. Grindleson remained silent and turned their attention to Mr. Abbottson, who eventually replied to her: _"There will need to be a formal investigation into the funding process for your ward, since this relationship has come to light. So, we will be taking statements from both yourself and Mr. Malfoy, as well as others who may have unbiased information regarding this,"_ he paused as if for dramatic effect, before continuing, _"From this, a full written report will be produced, which will then be reviewed by myself, Mr. Millar and Mr. Grindleson."_

" _And what might be the potential outcomes of this report?"_ Lucinda asked, not sure if she wanted to know right now or not.

" _We won't be able to say at this moment. That is to be decided once the report is written and reviewed. But, until then, please do try not to worry. We are aware of your excellent reputation and progress you have made within St. Mungos."_ Mr. Abbottson finished.

Lucinda practically scoffed out loud at that statement. They were accusing her of completely untoward behaviour and were telling her not to worry. Fat chance of that, she thought. Her job was extremely important to her, and for her bosses to accuse her of this felt like a stab in the back to say the least.

" _When will my statement be requested?"_ She asked. It seemed better to just be business-like about the whole thing rather than get upset. But she was upset. However, Lucinda had seen enough upsetting things in her time as a healer, and during the War, to know how to put on a brave face.

" _We will be sending you and Mr. Malfoy an owl regarding the matter later in the week. There will be more details contained within it. And should you have any further questions, please feel free to contact either myself of Mr. Grindleson."_ Mr. Abbottson said.

" _Right. Well that's fine then."_ Lucinda spoke briefly. She didn't feel like entering into any more dialogue on the matter at the moment. She wanted to speak to Lucius about it.

" _Good. It's just a precaution all this, you understand. You are free to go now, Miss. Lovegood."_

" _Thank you."_ Lucinda finished, standing to leave.

She walked back to her office quickly, anger clouding her so much that people actively seemed to avoid her in the corridors and move out of her way as she passed. When she finally got there (the lift was out of order and she had to walk up the stairs, another wonderful addition to the day), she slammed the door a little more fiercely than she had intended. Lucinda paced in front of her desk to try and calm herself. It was just after three in the afternoon now, and she had a patient discharge visit to do at half past. She supposed there was no use in letting it get to her, they had clearly made their judgements and they were sticking to them. In terms of accountability, she knew perfectly well that they probably had no choice but to investigate her and Lucius' relationship. But to have someone nosing into her life felt uncomfortable to say the least. And if The Daily Prophet got their hands on this news, that would provide them with enough fodder to keep them going on and on for weeks about 'illicit trysts' and 'secret arrangements'. It wouldn't matter. They would prove themselves, she was sure of that. Somehow, they would. Sighing heavily, Lucinda reached down beneath her desk and picked up her handbag. She took out her favourite lipstick and applied some slowly, eyes fixed on the second hand of the clock. In times of uncertainty, she found facing it all so much easier with a bit of lipstick. Simple, but effective. She flung the bag back down on the floor and went to see her patient. They came first and she wouldn't let Mr. Abbottson and his cronies ruin her day.

When five o clock eventually rolled around, she was out of the place as quickly as her feet could carry her. She was desperate to speak to Lucius about the meeting. Not just because it was important they get the timeline of their relationship identical for the statements, but mostly as she was hoping he could provide some reassurance and distraction. She had completely forgotten she had promised to cook dinner until she reached the foyer. Damn, she hadn't planned anything. Hoping he would be perfectly happy with some kind of pasta dish (her failsafe), she apparated away from what felt like the now persecuting atmosphere of St. Mungos.

When she appeared in the hall, she was shocked for a moment. And then she remembered what Lucius had said; that he would amend the boundary charm to allow her to apparate directly inside even when she was not with him.

" _Good evening. I see the charm works."_ Lucinda heard a voice from behind her speak. She turned to see Lucius walking towards her from the corridor where she knew the kitchen was but not much else. She still hadn't had a chance to explore much of the Manor in the time she had been there.

" _It appears it does, because here I am. Good evening."_ She replied, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him in greeting.

When they broke the kiss, she saw him flash her a querying look: _"What is the matter? You look upset."_

The man didn't beat around the bush, that was for certain, she thought. Lucinda was quite thankful though that he had given her an opening to talk about the meeting. She hadn't been sure how she would broach the subject otherwise.

" _Just…bad day is all. I had a meeting with Mr. Abbottson. They are going to conduct an 'investigation' into us."_

Lucius kept his hand on her arms, but she noticed his brows furrow slightly. _"An investigation. Into what exactly?"_

" _Into the beginning of our relationship. They think that I may have 'influenced' you in your funding decisions for my ward. So basically they think I may have been shagging you to get more money. So, yeah, not a good day."_ Lucinda breathed, letting out a puff of breath that blew her fringe up.

" _Impertinent fools! I don't understand what they expect to find from any investigation. We know that we have nothing to hide about our relationship, so let them do as they please,"_ He paused, lowering his head and kissing her gently, _"All will be fine. They would be dunderheads of the highest calibre if they were to even think of losing you"._

Lucinda smiled up at him; _"That's sweet of you to say. And if I could have the bulk of that in writing, that would be great!"_ She joked.

He kissed her again. She did feel more relaxed already.

" _I suppose they will want a testimony from each of us regarding this?"_ Lucius snorted, as if the whole thing was one big ridiculous inconvenience on them. Lucinda felt exactly the same.

" _They told me they would be owling us individually later in the week. I don't know why I got so worked up about it. Like you said, we have nothing to hide. We know that we haven't done anything wrong. Although pretty much everyone else seems to think so."_ She said.

He had taken her hand and they had moved into the sitting room. There was a fire burning brightly in the hearth and the room seemed to have an instant soothing effect on her. She stood near the fireplace and Lucius handed her a large glass of wine.

" _Here. I think it sounds like you need this. I take it that by 'everyone else', you saw the article in the papers this morning?_ Lucius spoke, putting his own glass on the large carved mantelpiece and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

" _Thanks, I really do. Hope you have the rest of the cellar handy. And no, I haven't even had the pleasure of reading that yet. I was accosted by Rita Skeeter on my doorstep this morning though. To top off a wonderful day."_

" _Skeeter? Dreadful woman. What did she want, if there is any need to ask?"_ Lucius chuckled. His mouth was close to her ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her as he spoke.

" _Information. About anything and everything. I may have pissed her off, so I wouldn't expect a gushing write-up for us tomorrow. Apparently, the 'people', whomever they are, want to know what makes you tick."_ Lucinda laughed, turning in his arms to face him.

" _Do they now? And what would you say the answer to that is?"_ He smirked, clearly amused that the wizarding population were so intrigued by him.

" _Hmmm, I don't know yet. I'm still figuring that out. I can think of some things though. Not that I told her that, or anything at all."_ She asked him, shrugging her shoulders a little.

" _Are you? I admit I feel the same about you. I'm sure I can think of some things that make you tick."_ His hands trailed down from her waist to her lower back, drawing her into him forcefully and pressing his lips against hers.

Their mouths entwined passionately, and it was several minutes before he eventually relinquished his grip on her. Lucinda had to take in several sharp breaths to calm her heartrate, which felt like she could be on the verge of a myocardial infarction.

" _I hope that's one of the things you were thinking of, because that's definitely doing something,"_ She breathed seductively before sighing, _"I don't know… why is everyone so interested in us?"_

" _I suppose it must be because we are incredibly interesting my dear."_ Lucius spoke in what sounded like an entirely serious voice, but Lucinda knew he was teasing her.

" _Are we?_ She asked, trying hard not to giggle. Lucinda had found that, in the month or so she had spent with Lucius, he was in fact very interesting, but she would hardly consider herself interesting to others.

" _Clearly. Otherwise people would not find our relationship so fascinating, would they?"_

" _I suppose not, good point. Well, how about I make us dinner like I said this morning. That's such a mundane task surely it will make us less interesting. Besides, I need something to distract me from the events of today."_ Lucinda said, gently moving his hands from their current positon on her arse.

" _Well, if it is a distraction you are after, I can think of many things that will fit that bill."_ Lucius told her, putting his hands promptly back on her arse and kissing down her neck.

" _I was thinking more of a practical distraction. You can nibble on my neck while I cook by all means!"_ She giggled, and he eventually relinquished, or appeared to.

" _Very well. Come."_ Lucius replied, leading her by the hand to the kitchen.

Lucinda was somewhat surprised he had not been more insistent. The kitchen was already lit with gas lights across the table and near the stove, so that the large room almost seemed to glow. She was just walking past the table when she felt him grab her hand again, powerfully pushing her against it so she was forced to lean back. So it was ruse after all, Lucinda thought. Not that she minded as his lips touched hers once again. And his hands were everywhere, moving under her dress and up past the top of her stockings. He deftly pulled her lace knickers down past her knees, one finger slipping inside, softly rubbing against her inner walls.

" _Ok,"_ she spoke slowly, attempting to control her breathing, _"this works perfectly well as a distraction too."_

" _I'll keep going then shall I?"_ Lucius asked her amusedly, another long finger now joining the first, his thumb mercilessly stroking her clit.

" _Mmmhmm."_ Lucinda breathed, not able to form any more words. Too much effort. Instead she let her eyes flicker closed.

He continued to tease her perfectly, bringing her so close to the edge she was biting into her lip hard. Suddenly, Lucinda gasped as she felt herself being wrenched up so she was standing fully again. She quickly moved so she was sat on the table and could wrap her legs around his waist, the dinner completely forgotten.

She felt a strange swirling sensation and then the kitchen was gone and they were in the bedroom. Lucinda planted her feet firmly on the floor, allowing the dizziness to stop before letting her hand grab hold of Lucius' shirt front, pulling him hard against her.

" _Lie on the bed and take of your clothes."_ She whispered, trailing her tongue lightly up the shell of his ear.

She expected he'd protest at being told what to do. He flashed her a look but didn't say anything in response. She hurriedly slipped her dress of over her head, and he had already done as she had asked by the time she had thrown it on the floor and slipped her heels off. He was watching her closely, eyes following her movements as she reached behind her and let her bra fall to the ground to join her dress. She took out the clip keeping her hair up, shaking it out so it fell around her face.

It felt oddly powerful straddling him while he lay on the bed beneath her. The stresses of the day were forgotten as she lowered herself onto his erection. He filled her even more perfectly in this position, and she let her legs rest against his thighs, her hands moving to either side of his head to support herself above him. Lucinda didn't move off his cock, instead she lowered her head to his chest, kissing and tasting the pale skin.

" _You seem to be enjoying tormenting me, my dear."_ She heard his voice reach her ears.

" _Well,"_ Lucinda replied in between planting kisses down his torso, _"Now that we know people are oh so disapproving of us, I'm finding it ever more enjoyable to defy them."_

He groaned loudly into the room as she lifted her head back up, circling her hips and moving up off of him slowly. She continued pushing through her thighs, rising until he almost fell from her, before swiftly sitting back down fully on him. As much as she wanted to continue teasing him, natural instincts took over her and she rose and fell steadily. Lucinda felt tingling over her body as his hands moved tenderly across the top of her thighs and up over the curve of her waist before coming to rest on her breasts. She leaned forward again to him and felt him grab her hips hard and move her back, him following so they were both sitting on the bed. Lucinda moaned as she felt the head of his cock nudge that sweet spot inside her. Her legs relaxed and spread out across the sheets, allowing her to rock against him easily. He kissed her deeply, and she could feel one hand cupping her cheek, holding her to him.

She had been still for too long; she needed to move and she knew he wanted her too. Lucius bucked his hips a little into her and she moved in response, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and riding him hard. She could feel his breath brushing against her and she could sense he was close.

Lucinda continued her relentless pace on him, their eyes never leaving each other's. All of a sudden, his hand tangled through her hair, gripping onto the pale blonde strands and she gasped loudly as she felt her head pulled her head back, assaulting her neck with his mouth. One arm wrapped around her arse, aiding her movements against him. Lucinda heard an almost animalistic growl emerge from his mouth and she felt him come hard inside her. Warmth spread inside her as Lucius continued pumping hard into her. When she felt the sharp sting of his teeth on her, biting that most delicate place on her collarbone, she couldn't stop the powerful tightening of her muscles. She felt rather light-headed as the sensation rapidly diffused through her and she had to grip onto Lucius ever more tightly for fear she may actually pass out with the intensity of her orgasm. It took several minutes for them both to catch their breath, and they lay back against the bed, their limbs still entangled at odd angles. He turned to face her, his hand stroking some hair away from her face.

" _Well, that has certainly done the job of distracting me. I can't even remember what I was worrying about. I can't remember much right now at all."_ Lucinda whispered, her eyes closed.

She felt his hand move across her stomach and he pulled her against him so her head was resting on his chest.

" _I'm glad. Much more effective in calming one's nerves than cooking, is it not?"_ He asked her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

" _It is. But that doesn't mean I won't have to cook in a bit. When I've regained the use of my legs."_ Lucinda replied, letting one leg hang lazily over his thigh, _"What do you fancy?"_

" _Is that a trick question Lucinda?"_ he asked her. She looked up at him in query and he cocked one eyebrow at her.

" _No it wasn't, but perhaps I should have phrased it differently then! What do you want to eat? I haven't thought beforehand, so I sincerely hope you have pasta in that amazing ever-expanding larder."_

She pushed herself up so she was sitting against the far post of the bed. Lucius' hand grazed along her leg absent-mindedly.

" _I think you'll find I have everything my dear. Pasta sounds more than adequate."_ He said, sitting up at the side of the bed.

" _Do you now,"_ Lucinda spoke, edging herself behind him and putting her arms around his waist, _"Well I guarantee you won't have tried anything as good as my chilli and courgette pasta."_

He laughed lightly, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her arms. _"I shall hold you to that promise. It sounds intriguing however, I am sure it will be quite lovely if your previous dishes are anything to go by."_

" _High praise indeed. I hope I can live up to that. Come on then,"_ She got up from the bed and threw on a robe that had been lying on a chair since this morning when she left, _"I better get to it hadn't I? I can pick up my knickers from the kitchen floor!"_ she giggled, flouncing out of the door.

Dinner was eventually cooked and eaten (after several more distractions…), and Lucinda felt it turned out quite well, even if she did say so herself. She did the dishes magically, setting a brush and sponge to buff and clean the pans and plates as they moved back into the sitting room to finish the bottle of wine they opened over dinner.

" _I'm dreading going in to work tomorrow,"_ Lucinda sighed heavily as Lucius topped up her half empty glass of red, before repeating the process with his own, _"Word spreads so fast in that place. They'll all know I'm being investigated."_

" _You have nothing to hide. Anyone with an ounce of intelligence will realise that. I'm sure, however, that no one would begrudge you taking a day of absence if you so wished."_ He replied, replacing the now empty wine bottle on the coffee table.

" _I hope people will see that. I can't take the day off though, that wouldn't do much to help my case I don't think. I would like that though, be a rebel for once!"_

Lucinda took a sip from her glass and put it back down, bringing her legs up onto the sofa.

" _For once?"_ Lucius asked her, his hand stroking through her hair.

" _Yes, for once. As much as I would love to tell you I was cool and didn't give a damn, I wasn't much for rebelling at school. I was a swot for all intents and purposes I suppose."_ Lucinda said. She let her head recline a little into his touch.

" _There is no shame in being a swot, as you call it. Look at all you have achieved from your dedication to studying."_

" _Hmm yeah. What about you? I'm guessing you were a little more rebellious in your Hogwarts days?"_ She spoke teasingly, now letting her head fall back fully against the top of the couch. Despite the food she'd eaten, the wine was making her feel slightly flushed and giddy.

" _Rebellious is not the word I would assign to it. I was schooled in the ways of hard work and discipline from a young age. I did, however, dabble in other forms of magic not taught at Hogwarts in my later years there."_ He said slowly, taking a large mouthful from his glass.

" _Well there are worse things to be schooled in. I sort of assumed about that last part Lucius. Can I ask you a question about it?"_ Lucinda queried.

" _I don't see why not. I will aim to give you an honest answer."_ Lucius said.

Lucinda moved into him a touch and stretched her legs across the couch. She had been wondering when or if the subject of Lucius' involvement in the dark arts would come up in their conversations. It somewhat intrigued her and she was interested to know how he felt now reflecting back on his actions.

" _What did it feel like? At first I mean."_

There was a pause, and she noticed his hand stopped mid-way in its progress across her back, but it remained there. She could feel the warmth from his palm spreading slowly out across her skin and she closed her eyes momentarily.

" _It felt…exhilarating. Pushing the boundaries of the things you knew, or thought you knew. And there was power even then. Even before…"_ his voice trailed off and Lucinda tilted her head so she could look at him.

" _Even before Voldemort."_ She finished. Lucinda was certain she saw a barely detectable wince take Lucius' features at the mention of the name.

" _Yes. It was just silly children messing around of course, back then. There were a group of us who were interested in the dark arts and so we experimented."_

" _I suppose so. I know that I knew of several in my own year at Hogwarts who were known to be meddling in things they shouldn't technically have been. Although I think almost all of them were children of known darks arts supporters."_ She said, thinking quickly to avoid the word 'death eaters', although that was what she meant. And by the look on Lucius' face, he knew perfectly well what she meant.

" _Those families who have connections to the dark arts have a tendency to encourage their offspring to become familiar with it also. It is just the way things are. Or were, at least."_ Lucius replied, looking over towards the fire, _"Crescere calor."_

Lucinda watched as the fire flared brighter within the hearth, sending out a caressing jolt of heat into the room. She wasn't sure whether he wanted to continue this particular conversation or not. He glanced down at her, his hand now continuing to dance back and forth across her lower back. She thought she might as well try and get some more information about his past. After all, Lucinda thought, I've spilled enough to him; it's only right I should be interested in him too, so he'll just have to deal with that.

" _Did you ever get into trouble at school though? Didn't the professors find out?"_

He appeared to think about his answer for some time, leaning over to pick up his glass and draining the last dregs of the dark red liquid. Lucinda waited patiently, strange fascination overtaking her.

" _I was a prefect in my later years, so I can't say it hugely influenced my time at school. I am sure that people knew, of course. Perhaps they were too fearful to say anything to stop us. That only increased the power we felt over others."_ He answered her slowly.

Power. The word seemed to roll of his tongue with passionate ease. From all the things she had heard about him over the years, particularly before the Second War, it seemed he must have a lust for power. Otherwise why become a death eater in the first place? Of course the ideas of blood purity were at the forefront of their campaign, but the power they gained and the influence and fear that went along with it must have been rather intoxicating to him. She found herself wondering now if he still felt the same, even after everything that had happened. If that need for control and power would one day rear its ugly head once again.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The following morning, Lucius found himself at the Ministry once again for the dark arts initiative meeting. He strode across the grand foyer and headed towards the lifts to go up to Level 2; The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was aware that Potter and several of his snivelling hangers-on worked on this floor, but he had been fortunate enough to avoid them thus far when he came for these meetings. The lift finally emerged from another floor and the doors were opened. It was ridiculously crowded, as per usual, and Lucius noticed that people made an effort to move out of his way, as was also usual. He did notice significantly more stares and whisperings in his presence, however. He hadn't seen the morning papers yet and recalled what Lucinda had said about her meeting with the Skeeter woman. She had probably invented some ludicrous story about them that was feeding the squabbling masses another round of idle gossip, he thought to himself.

The lift quickly reached his destination and Lucius stepped out, glad to be met with what felt like fresh air compared to the stifling interior he had just been privy to. It didn't take him long to reach the meeting room. Several of members of the initiative were already there. Lucius nodded their way in acknowledgement and sat himself down. He wondered now how they would react to the news he had regarding the adversus inimicum mirror. It should put him in their good books, not that he cared much. No, he wanted them to fall for the dupe like the incompetent fools they were so that he could have what he wanted. Certain that they would be more than pleased, his thoughts began to turn back to Lucinda. She had been rather worried when she had left the Manor this morning to go to work. He had tried his best to reassure her, but he could tell that the thought of having her integrity questioned was deeply troubling to her. Lucius was certain nothing would come of this pathetic 'investigation'. There was no evidence that they had been together before the funding had been allocated, and there would be nothing for them to find either.

He hadn't been anticipating their conversation on the dark arts yesterday evening. It felt somewhat strange to be opening up to someone in such a way. He had not told her everything, of course, far from it, but it was still more than he had expected. Lucius had still been reflecting on it when they had eventually retired to bed. She had asked if he was ok, and he truthfully he hadn't known what to say in response. Then she had kissed him and he had temporarily forgotten all about the matter. He was a man, after all. His mind was just replaying the immensely satisfying fuck that followed said kiss when James Forbeson entered the room, a stack of parchment under his arm and his combover worse than ever.

" _Good morning Mr. Malfoy,"_ He nodded at Lucius, panting slightly. Clearly he had been rushing to get to the meeting on time. _"Mr. McIntosh. Mr. Edmonds. Shall we get started?"_

Lucius noticed they all inclined their heads and made a vague noise in agreement. He decided he would wait to give his revelations for a little while; he was intrigued to see if they had discovered anything remotely interesting.

" _Now, we have been attempting to acquire and catalogue the fabled adversus inimicum looking glass for the past few months, among other artefacts. I am aware that we discussed the possibility during our last meeting, which I apologise was several weeks ago now due to my other commitments in the department, that the looking glass was currently in the country. Mr. Edmonds, shall we start with your findings?"_ Forbeson said in his usual low drone.

" _Yes, Mr. Forbeson, that will suit me fine. I was tasked with contacting the International Federation of Wizards in order that they might help us in these enquiries. I have been lucky enough to have had replies from those of us within the British seats, and also French, German, Italian and Romanian seats as well. They have been very cooperative in the process, more so than we had initially thought. Unfortunately, there has been limited information gained from them."_ Edmonds spoke, taking off his glasses and polishing them on a handkerchief, _"The Italians, who we were most keen to speak with, believe the looking glass to be here in Britain as we already suspected. The English members of the confederation knew of its existence of course, but they knew little else. I do, however, have an expansion to the list of families who may potentially have the looking glass…."_ He paused now, putting his glasses back on his nose and peering down at the parchment in front of him, _"The Blackwood's and the Brodie family. They are ancient families based within the Scottish Highlands who are known to collect, and own, dark artefacts."_

Lucius found himself wholly uninterested in what Ronald Edmonds had had to say. He rambled on for several more minutes about the two Scottish families' histories and potential that they may be the current owners of the mirror. And then he proceeded to say that it would require 'much further investigation', which put them effectively back to what they were discussing in the previous meeting. Lucky for them I am here, Lucius thought to himself, or they would still be in this office in a decade's time debating what to do next.

" _Very well, Mr. Edmonds…"_ Forbeson interrupted him, _"That is very valuable information, thank you. We shall look into these families' backgrounds further and contact them accordingly if we have reason to believe they are in possession of the object. Now, to Mr. McIntosh and I who have been doing just that for several other families we were suspicious of. Mr. McIntosh, if you will."_

Lucius watched as McIntosh stood now, wearing one of the most hideous suits he had ever had the misfortune to behold. It was a bright blue check, with a matching waistcoat and garish purple shirt underneath. The man looked quite ridiculous, Lucius judged. McIntosh cleared his throat loudly as if about to give a speech.

" _I have been in correspondence with the Drummond family for several weeks now. They are a pureblood family that date back to the 18_ _th_ _Century approximately. We are aware already that they have several dark artefacts in their family, including an onyx crushing necklace and a set of vanishing cabinets. I have visited their home in Edinburgh and have found nothing to suggest they have the item in question. I was also allowed access to their personal vault at McIntyre's, The Wizarding Bank of Scotland. There was also no evidence there that the mirror is, or has ever been held there."_ McIntosh finished, sitting back down and glancing around at them as if they should be praising him for his excellent work.

He had to stop himself from chuckling at their sheer lack of proficiency. If any family they had investigated did have the mirror, they would have significantly better ways of hiding it than putting it in their family vault. And even then they would most likely have concealing charms, curses and confundus charms placed upon the area to ward off those who may wish to take it.

" _Right. So that's that then. Good work, McIntosh. Unfortunately I have to say that I too have had no such luck in the investigations I have made. Each of the pureblood families I have met have no information at all. In fact, Kingsley is so keen to have this item within the Ministry's safe hands he authorised the use of veritaserum on several of the families that were deemed the most untrustworthy. So, I turn my attention to you Mr. Malfoy. You were deemed to have the greatest knowledge of the item itself, and I recall you telling us of some possible leads last time?"_ Forbeson said, indicating Lucius.

Lucius was rather glad he was the final member of the initiative to present his findings. Clearly saving the best for last, he mused.

" _I did indeed have some potential leads on the looking glass. Having re-read all of my volumes on dark magical artefacts, I could find no additional information outside of that which we were already aware of. I do, however, have better news. I may be able to procure the item after all. It currently resides in Scotland, as we suspected. And they are willing to sell it to the Ministry, for a price."_ He intoned, before patiently waiting for their reply.

" _Are they? I see. Excellent, Lucius. I admit I was beginning to doubt it was in fact within the country at all after the lack of information we have been attaining. But this is most excellent news."_ Forbeson spoke almost excitedly.

Lucius risked a glance across at McIntosh. His expression read like he had a bad smell under his nose. Lucius let a smirk cross over his face. It felt so pleasing to wipe the self-satisfied smile off of his for once.

" _However,"_ Forbeson continued on, _"As we are The Ministry of Magic, we should be able to attain the looking glass without the means of money surely?"_

" _It is not as simple as that unfortunately. These people are operating under complete secrecy and discretion, and I am not liable to be able to persuade them to hand over a precious item without them having something in return."_ Lucius said, watching intently as Forbeson's enthusiasm appeared to fade a touch.

" _Well then let's not dilly dally. How much do they want? 10,20 thousand galleons?"_ Edmonds chipped in, tapping his hand lightly on the table.

" _20 thousand, Edmonds! They should be so lucky!"_ McIntosh laughed loudly, his enormous round face getting redder by the minute.

" _I am told they want 70 thousand and no less. They will not be moved on the price, of that I am certain. It is a small price for the Ministry to pay to ensure the object is not utilised for anything…untoward, is it not?"_ Lucius addressed the initiative members.

Bloody McIntosh. He better not spoil this plan, or he would live to regret it. Lucius waited for a reply but no one spoke for several minutes. Clearly they were suffering some type of shock at hearing just how much the owners wanted for the looking glass. But Lucius would stick by what he said, as he always did. 70 thousand was a small price for the Ministry, and he knew it. Although he wasn't as privy to the goings on as he once was, he was quite aware that the Ministry of Magic's fortune had increased significantly since their fall under the Dark Lord's hands. He assumed this was partly due to the hefty donations made by rich, ancient wizards who were old enough to remember the 'good old days' when the Ministry actually made a difference. Those days are certainly long gone, Lucius mused.

Eventually, Forbeson stood up from his chair and addressed Lucius; _"Are you absolutely sure they will not be moved on their price? Not at all?"_

" _Not at all."_ Lucius replied. In all honesty there may be a likelihood the price could be reconsidered with some careful deliberation and further threatening of that pillock Borgin, but Lucius would never let them get off so lightly.

" _Hmmm. And you can guarantee that this is the real adversus inimicum looking glass? We have knowledge that suggests there may be several fakes around."_ Forbeson said, propping himself heavily against the desk.

If there was one thing Lucius detested, it was being questioned by others, particularly on matters of knowledge. Borgin may be a snivelling worm, but Lucius knew that he had the right eye for dark artefacts, and always knew real items from imitations. He could not have run such a successful business without that knowledge.

He cleared his throat strongly and leaned forward a touch. _"I can assure you that it is the real looking glass yes. I hope you are not suggesting I would have made such an announcement were I not one hundred percent confident that it was indeed the genuine article?"_

Forbeson sat himself back down quickly and stuttered out; _"No, no…I err, wasn't suggesting that at all. Of course not. But we need to be extra careful about this. If we are to put the money into acquiring the looking glass, we will need to persuade Kingsley to release the funds to do so."_

" _Well, as you said yourself earlier, Kingsley is rather keen to obtain the looking glass. Therefore, I am sure you can… encourage him to do the right thing. Some may say that leaving an item such as this in private hands is at best foolish, at worst dangerous."_ Lucius cajoled them, allowing himself to sit back fully into the chair.

He was certain his work here was done. Edmonds, McIntosh and Forbeson all looked from one to the other, nodding their heads a touch in agreement. Lucius merely smiled to himself.

" _You are right, Lucius, you are right. I think that we should see Kingsley tomorrow and put forward a case for this transaction to be completed immediately. Edmonds, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"_ Forbeson said, reaching into his briefcase and taking out a black leather-bound diary.

Edmonds followed suit almost immediately before replying; _"Yes, yes I should think so. I believe Kingsley might have a free window at three o clock, if that would be suitable?"_

" _Quite suitable I should think. Ideally Lucius it would be best for you to address the Minister, as you have so much insight into this. However, given your…history, it is perhaps…"_

" _Perhaps not the most ideal way to endear him to the idea of releasing 70 thousand galleons of Ministry money. I understand that, Forbeson."_ Lucius interrupted him.

He was glad he would not have to speak with Shacklebolt. Lucius could recall when he was just starting as a trainee auror at the Ministry, and he was a jumped up little nonentity even then. And now he was Minister of Magic of all things. Granted, the Ministry did have a little more direction now than it had under Fudge, but it was far from efficient in Lucius' opinion. And there had always been a bad feeling between the two of them long before the War. Lucius could pinpoint it back to when he had been on the panel for one of Shacklebolts' final practical exams before becoming a fully-qualified auror. He had been the only panel member to point out that the use of a shield charm would actually be fairly ineffective against an argentum occisio dagger, which has been known to pass through such charms in certain circumstances, rather than be sent back towards the thrower. Since then, Shacklebolt had made no secret of his disdain for Lucius, and the feeling was mutual.

" _Anyway, that sounds like we have a plan of action to follow now. If we are able to secure the funds Lucius, will you be available to arrange the safe transfer of the looking glass?"_ Forbeson asked him, gathering the pieces of parchment from the desk.

" _But of course."_ Lucius replied, his mouth curling indistinctly at the edges.

 _ **But of course! I'm sure he'd be only too happy to! I'll try to update towards the end of this week for you all. Thanks to all those who've reviewed and favourited/followed so far, please keep it going! X**_


	19. Chapter 19- Engagement Party

**Chapter 19: Engagement Party**

 _ **Here's the next chapter for you all. Hopefully something to cheer everyone up a bit on this sad sad day, RIP David Bowie. My Dad is a huge fan and so I grew up listening to his music. Not very many people ever walk this earth with so much talent in my opinion. He will be sadly missed.**_

 _ **This chapter is, as the title suggests, Draco and Astoria's engagement party. A happy occasion, or mostly anyway!**_

Several days past in relative quiet and Lucinda heard nothing further about the supposed 'investigation' into her conduct at work. Lucius hadn't received any owl yet either regarding his statement. It was nearly half past four on a rainy Wednesday afternoon and Lucinda was sat at her desk, attempting to finish some patient notes and idly tapping the end of her quill against her chin. She was glad when there was a loud knock on her door to interrupt her non-existent train of thought.

" _Come in."_ She spoke loudly over the now constant drumming of rain on the windows.

The door was opened and Steven entered, holding a letter in his hand. Lucinda felt her heart jump.

" _This just came for you Lucinda. It's from Mr. Abbottson. Thought I better give it to you straight away before I head off home."_

Lucinda reached out and took the letter. _"Thanks Steven. Have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow!"_

" _Your welcome. You too, see you tomorrow!"_ He replied, before heading back out of the still open door.

It was as she had expected when she glanced through the letter;

' _Dear Miss. Lovegood,_

 _Further to our meeting last week, please find attached a form you are required to complete regarding your conduct in the week's preceeding and following the biannual St. Mungos funding meeting and your individual funding visit. Ensure you include any and all details that may be deemed relevant to our investigation. Once you have completed the form, please return it directly to Mr. Abbottson via owl._

 _If you have any questions regarding the investigation, you can contact the St. Mungos staff liaison service for support._

 _Thank you for your cooperation in this matter,_

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Elspeth Sinclair_

 _(Senior Undersecretary to the Director of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies)'_

Said form was rather long and arduous looking. She would have to recall her interactions with Lucius at the funding meeting itself, then at the visit. Any contact they had in between these times, along with dates, would also need to be written down for Mr. Abbottson to judge. How could they truly know though? , Lucinda thought to herself. After all, the only people who really knew what happened were herself and Lucius. There weren't even any witnesses to their first date in the restaurant as it was a muggle establishment. She almost laughed at the thought of them dragging in some poor confused looking muggle to ask them had they seen a healer and an ex- death eater having dinner together on the night of the…whatever night it had been. She couldn't remember the exact date. So much for my fantastic brain power, Lucinda mused. She would just have to hope that Lucius was better at recalling information than she was. Did he have his letter yet? Lucinda presumed not. She found it highly doubtful that the investigation panel would be as stupid as to send them the same form on the same day so they could potentially fill it out together, ensuring their answers were exactly the same. Releasing a loud puff of breath, she got up from her chair and took off her work robes, folding them into her large leather bag. She had just about managed to finish any notes she needed to do, and she was desperate to show Lucius the form and ask him about all the things she couldn't remember.

The Manor lay in quiet when she arrived in the sitting room. She wasn't sure where Lucius could be. It would be pointless going to look for him in a house this large and maze-like; she could be searching for weeks. Instead, she sat herself down on the couch and took the investigation form out from her bag. She was just about to re-read the last page when she heard the door creak behind her.

" _There you are. I thought I best stay put so I didn't get lost!"_ Lucinda said, leaning her head back to look at him as he entered the room.

" _Yes I think that would have been for the best. I do apologise for my absence. I was just finishing a meeting with my estate manager, and the man does tend to drone on if not cut off swiftly."_ Lucius said.

He took a seat next to her and she leant into him, letting her mouth connect with his once more. His tongue flicked against her immediately and she parted her lips for him. She felt one hand move to her waist and up to cup a breast through the thin material of her shirt. As much as she tried to concentrate on the conversation she wanted to have, her body had other ideas. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs already, and she let her hand wander down his chest to his trousers. He was already hard and she moved her hand slowly across his length, cupping it and stroking it softly until she heard his breathing hitch. Lucius put the hand that wasn't undoing her shirt on her shoulder, encouraging her to lie back across the couch.

" _Mmmm, mmmm. Wait,"_ She breathed hazily, _"There's something I want to talk to you about."_

" _Is there?"_ He asked, pushing her skirt up over her knees, _"We're a little preoccupied, wouldn't you say?"_

Lucinda felt cool air against her as he made her knickers magically disappear.

" _We are. We can talk about it lat… ohhh, ohhhhh fucking hell!"_ She moaned loudly as she felt his lips caressing her clit so gently yet so perfectly it made her whole body quiver against him.

He pushed his mouth fully against her, hands holding her hips. Lucinda let her legs wrap around his shoulders and rested her head on the arm of the chair. She had never felt anything like his mouth on her. It was as if everything else faded into the background and all that mattered was him. All she could do was lie there, prone on the couch, and hold him desperately against her. It didn't take long for the familiar fluttering of her inner muscles to start. She couldn't recall ever being so wet before, and his tongue flicked and swirled in perfect unison along her cunt. He was unrelenting in his attentions, and she felt the flat of his tongue lick long and hard from her clit, causing her hips to buck against him.

" _That's so good. Yes, yes."_ She panted. She could feel her skin was hot and flushed.

Lucius didn't respond, but his mouth sucked at her tender flesh harder than ever, licking delicately along her outer lips. She stared unseeingly straight at the ceiling. Tightening the hold of her thighs around him, she let the intense throbbing sensations from her clit turn into cascades of pleasure right across her body. He held her hips hard as they bucked uncontrollably against him, his short nails digging into the flesh there.

He didn't stop moving his mouth against her until the very last shivers of sensation had left her body. If she didn't feel exhausted after work, she certainly did now. The good kind of exhausted; but she was also certain she wanted more. She always wanted more when she was with him. When he eventually moved back up away from her, she noted the self-satisfied smile on his face.

" _Pleased with yourself aren't you?"_ Lucinda giggled, swiftly pulling her dress back down and placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

" _Well you are pleased aren't you?"_ Lucius replied, his hand cupping her cheek.

" _Yes. I'm wondering what shall I do to please you in return Lucius?"_

She forcefully pushed him back into a sitting position and knelt on the carpet in front of him. He was staring attentively at her as she moved his knees apart and pulled down his zip. His cock sprung out of the confines of his trousers and she was sure she saw him release a slight puff of breath through his parted lips. If she weren't so desperate to have him in her mouth, she might have bided her time. Instead she sank her small mouth down on his length, sucking her cheeks in tightly around him. She heard him moan and she inwardly smiled. Clearly she was doing something right. Her tongue flitted against the underside of his cock and she moved her lips slowly back up, her hand wrapping tightly around the base and twisting hard.

" _Beautiful witch, don't stop that."_ He whispered down to her. She let his hands push her head further down until she could feel his cock reach the back of her throat. He relinquished his grasp and she remained still for several moments, savouring the feel of his hardness in her mouth. When she did move, she ensured her lips grazed him, causing him to groan yet louder and move his hips in an attempt to keep contact with her mouth as she let him eventually fall from her completely.

Lucinda moved faster over him, hands moving lightly up his thighs. She could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest out of the corner of her vision. It merely drove her to work him faster, one hand pumping the base hard while her lips sucked the now purple tip.

" _Fuck…fuck witch, I'm going to cum…"_ Lucius groaned.

She swallowed hard as he came into her mouth, letting the thick salty liquid run over her tongue. Ensuring she pulled back afterwards so he would see clearly, she swallowed a final time, smiling innocently up at him.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a shocked gasp emerged as she felt herself being pulled up from her kneeling position and then encouraged to lie back across the floor, the table magically gone from the middle of the room. Lucius remained standing and kicked off his shoes, using a wandless spell to undress whilst Lucinda quickly unbuttoned her dress. And then he was on top of her, supporting his weight above her. She loved this position so much with him. She could see the full view of his toned chest, and her eyes followed the line of dark blonde hair leading down to his already erect cock. His hand moved to her breast, massaging it gently as his lips planted open mouthed kisses along the other. His free hand stroked the skin at her waist.

" _That tickles so much. Don't!"_ She giggled, trying desperately to wriggle away from his touch.

" _Don't what? Don't do this?"_ He asked her seriously, the tips of his fingers flitting faster over her waist, his mouth moving to her nipple and flicking his tongue over it.

" _That tickling thing on my waist…I'm so ticklish."_ Lucinda said, trying to catch her breath in between heaving giggles.

He let her nipple out of his mouth and looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow a touch.

" _Really. I will need to find out just how ticklish you are."_ He spoke slowly.

Lucinda didn't like the sound of that. She made to get up off the floor, but she was pinned there by his body. She was helpless and he knew it.

" _No you really don't need to. Do you?"_ She said, swallowing hard. She moved her hand down his chest towards his cock in a futile attempt to distract him but he gently held her wrist and pinned it at her side.

His hand let go of her wrist and he moved it to her stomach, softly moving along the taut skin. It was such a slow and sensual movement that at first Lucinda hoped he'd changed his mind and she allowed her eyes to close as his other hand repeated the action down her calf and then up her inner thigh. She could feel the heat from the fire warming her body, and it cast shadows across the walls as it began to darken outside. But then the tips his fingers moved faster against her. She kicked against his shins in protest, but her tiny feet made the exercise pretty much useless.

" _Uncomfortable?"_ Lucius asked her defiantly, hand continuing to tickle her mercilessly.

" _Ye, yes. I'll make it worth your while to let me go right now."_ Lucinda replied, swallowing hard again in an attempt to catch her breath.

He relinquished his efforts for a spilt second and Lucinda took her chance to scramble out from under him, grabbing her wand off the couch in the process.

" _Accio stratum!"_ she spoke clearly, and a blanket she'd thrown across the back of one of the armchairs the previous night flew into her hands and she quickly wrapped it around her.

Lucius took a large step across the room and Lucinda stepped back in response, a wide smile on her face.

" _Ah no I don't think so. If you want me, I'm afraid I'll have to challenge you to catch me first."_ She said, continuing to back away towards the door.

She could see the smirk crossing over his own features as she swiftly reached for the door handle and fled out of the room. If she was going to be pinned down and practically tortured by the man, she at least wanted him to work for it. She had made her way to the top of the stairs and was just moving across the landing when she felt strong arms snaking around her waist, twisting her around. She hadn't heard him following her.

" _That was a half-hearted effort if ever I saw one. One would almost think you wanted me to catch you."_ Lucius spoke, his mouth at her neck.

" _And one would almost think you cheated, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't say you were allowed to apparate."_ She laughed as his tongue licked a line down to her collarbone.

" _You didn't say that I was not either. I was successful in catching you; I do not care much how I got there."_ He murmured against her skin, his arms still holding her tightly against him.

She could feel his length pressing into her hip.

" _I see, so do you want your prize?"_ Lucinda asked, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him the rest of the way across the landing.

It was several hours later when Lucius turned to her and asked: _"I believe there was something you wanted to talk to me about, before we became otherwise engaged."_

" _Otherwise engaged. That's one way to put it I suppose! It was just to tell you that I got my owl today, about my statement for this ridiculous investigation thing."_ Lucinda responded, her head leant on the pillow next to him.

They were still upstairs in the bedroom. It was pitch black outside now and the night invaded the room through the unclosed curtains. As she glanced at her surroundings, she realised how comfortable she felt in this room. Even without the fire lit, it seemed to be warm and welcoming to her. Not what she had expected the Manor to be like before she had first stepped foot in it.

Lucius sat up against the headboard and flicked his wand at the curtains so the pulled over, leaving the room in thick darkness for a beat until he also lit the fire in the hearth against the far wall.

" _I see. Is there anything you were not expecting?"_ Lucius asked her now, his fingers rubbing along the inside of her thigh.

Lucinda thought for a moment. _"Well, no not really. They just want to know if we knew each other before the funding meeting, what we said at the visit to my ward. The expected I suppose. Trouble is, I can't remember half of it!"_ She sighed lightly at the end of her sentence.

" _Well, I didn't realise I was so forgettable."_ He said, a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

Lucinda sat up next to him now and leant her head on his chest. _"Oh ha ha. Of course you aren't forgettable Lucius, you make certain of that. I meant specific dates and times, things like that."_

" _I thought that healers were, by their very nature, able to retain inordinate amounts of information?"_

" _Yes, and I can. But it was all sort of a whirlwind, wasn't it? We don't exactly spend much time out of the bedroom for days at a time. And I'm certainly not going to put that down; 'Sorry, we were too busy shagging so I can't remember the exact date'. I don't think that will help our case."_ Lucinda replied, letting her hand run absent-mindedly down his torso.

" _I don't imagine it would, however I would rather like to see their faces if we were that honest in our statements. There is nothing to concern yourself over my dear, they cannot expect us to recall every small detail, it is unrealistic. I assume I will receive my own owl at some point this week. If it does arrive tomorrow, however, I will have no time to complete it that day unfortunately."_

" _Oh yes, it's Draco's engagement party tomorrow isn't it? Are you looking forward to it?"_ She asked tentatively. When they had first discussed it, Lucius had been unenthusiastic at the thought of spending the evening among his Narsissa and her friends.

" _I think 'looking forward to it' is an exaggeration. I am happy for them, of course. I am not happy, however, that I will have to endure an entire day in my ex-wife's presence tomorrow."_ He replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

" _At least it is only for one day hmmm. Then you won't have to see her much again until the actual wedding, will you? I am though, for once, somewhat glad I have to leave early for work. I imagine Narsissa will have some things to say regarding our relationship."_

Lucinda looked up at him sitting against the headboard. He visibly scoffed at her last sentence.

" _No doubt she will. I do not particularly care what she has to say, but where there is alcohol involved, it merely heightens her vitriol. You are correct in saying that I should hopefully not have to spend time in her company until the wedding itself, thank Merlin."_

" _Well alcohol heightens most people's vitriol I suppose. You know I would want to be there to support you, don't you?"_ She asked, sitting further up and looking at him.

" _Of course. I would have you there were it not that this night is about my son and his bride-to-be, and I have promised him I would ensure it will be so."_

" _I understand. If I were there, it would only cause all hell to break loose and it's not fair. I would like to meet Draco though. At some point. Not that I've not met him before, but you know what I mean."_

Lucius chuckled softly before replying; _"Yes, I am aware of what you meant. I shall invite him here for dinner one evening. Perhaps when he has had a chance to cool off a little from the initial news."_

" _Mmm, that sounds like a good idea. I just hope tomorrow goes well for you."_ Lucinda said sincerely.

" _And so do I."_ Lucius replied quietly.

Lucinda left early the next morning. The thought of accidentally running into Narsissa didn't exactly fill her with joy and so she did the bravest thing and scarpered before the chance would occur. She had time for once to stop and pick up a copy of The Daily Prophet from the vendor in the main foyer. As she was early, she sat at her desk and flipped idly through the pages. A round up of the latest quidditch matches, an article on the newly inducted members of the wizengamot. Yawn, Lucinda thought. She continued passing through the pages, until her eyes stopped and her heart almost felt as if it had too. There, in black and white letters on the page, and a picture of, what a surprise, Rita Skeeter at the top, was a headline that shouted; _'Lucinda Lovegood pregnant with death eater's baby?'._

" _Oh, for fuck's sake!"_ Lucinda exclaimed out loud into the empty room. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Luckily, both her and Lucius had already owled their respective family members the day after her run in with Skeeter to tell them not to pay any heed to anything written about them in The Daily Prophet as it was all a bunch of twaddle (or words to that effect at least), but the thought that the average witch or wizard was reading this and potentially believing it to be true, was just completely embarrassing. Lucinda quickly scanned the article for the main points; _'…was looking slightly rounder in the stomach area when I received my exclusive interview with the young healer..',_

' _the couple are so excited to be having a baby, one source said, although there was some tension at first as Lucinda was worried how Lucius would react to the news.'_

She sighed loudly, slamming the paper shut and throwing it into the bin next to her desk. Several old wizards who were in a photograph on the front page shouted in protest as they began to slide out of frame. Getting up from her chair, she picked up some patient notes she needed to re-read before a meeting this afternoon. Better to not think about it, she thought to herself. But she was so angry she couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her. She thought about writing a strongly worded letter to the editor in protest, but decided against it. That would do no good. Stories about Lucius had always been a big seller and with the amount of papers they must be moving now, there was no way they would stop publishing Rita Skeeter's ramblings on their relationship. She dreaded the afternoon meeting with everyone more than ever. They would all be looking at her stomach and awkwardly congratulating her on the sprog she wasn't even having. Roll on five o clock, she thought, as she sat back down and let her head drop onto the desk with a quiet thud.

Five o clock came and went and Lucinda was still sat at her desk, finishing a patient's progress report that someone had forgotten to check through. The meeting had not been quite as bad as she had been anticipating, now she thought back on it. No one had mentioned the supposed baby, but she had noticed a few surreptitious glances at her tummy area, as she had predicted. Once she had filed the patient report safely away, she grabbed her jacket and headed back to her own flat.

The bland interior of her apartment felt colder than ever as she appeared in the living room. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, and so she went into the kitchen and filled the kettle, flipping the switch and leaving it to boil without magic. Salem was asleep in his basket, one paw batting the air every now and again. Maybe she should owl Hannah and see if she wanted to go out for a drink? Then she remembered she was out tonight on her date with that muggle they met in a bar a few months ago. She did at least have one task to occupy herself with tonight; after a discussion a few nights ago, her and Lucius had decided that she would move Salem, along with some more clothes and bits, into the Manor. They agreed that it didn't make much sense for her to be going back and forth all the time when she stayed at the Manor every night anyway. So she would need to pack up all his little toys and food, along with a few of her things, so she could take them to the Manor on Saturday.

Deciding she would pack her own things first before she got covered in cat hair, she grabbed a large black weekend bag from under her bed and opened the doors of her wardrobe. She let her hands skim along the line of clothes contained within it, before picking out items at random; _"Will I need you?"_ She asked of a cream Aran knitted jumper, _"Nope, it'll be summer in a bit. What about you?"_ She said as she selected a midnight blue silk top. Before she could decide, there was a faint knock on the front door. It was so faint in fact, that Lucinda was sure she must have imagined it, but she threw the top on the bed and went to answer it.

" _Hel…George…"_ Lucinda stuttered. She had not been expecting this.

George looked at her sheepishly before he spoke; _"Hi. Can I come in?"_

" _Err yeah, yeah sure. Come in."_ Lucinda replied, opening the door wider and standing aside.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She hadn't expected him to ever talk to her again, let alone come to her flat of his own free will. Lucinda closed the door, and suddenly there was an awkward moment when she didn't know what to say or do in her own home.

" _Is HE here?"_ He asked simply.

" _If by 'he' you mean Lucius, then no, he isn't here."_ She folded her arms across her chest.

" _Good. You've been very popular in The Daily Prophet of late so I've seen."_ George murmured, not looking directly at her.

" _Yeah I guess. It's all a load of rubbish of course."_ She said, leaning against the kitchen counter nearer the living room where George was standing.

" _So you aren't…pregnant then?"_

She shook her head a touch; _"No I'm not. I'm definitely not."_

" _I see. You know my parents saw it? All of it, in the papers. They're devastated. I can't believe you would ever want to be with someone like that Lucinda."_ George spoke quietly, clearly trying to control his anger. He's certainly doing a better job of it than he did the last time I saw him, Lucinda thought.

" _I'm sorry you're parents are hurt, but I don't know what you want me to say George. What do mean anyway, 'with someone like that'?"_ Lucinda said calmly, pacing into the kitchen. They'd still barely made eye contact.

" _You don't know him Lucinda. Not like we do. You may think that you do, I'm sure he's been nothing but sweetness and light when you're around because that's what he wants you to believe. But he's dangerous Lucinda. Trust me."_ George said hurriedly, making his way over to the kitchen.

He turned his attention fully to her now, for the first time since he had entered the flat. Lucinda thought he looked sincere. She swallowed hard and sat at the counter top.

" _Maybe I don't know him like your family do. But there is a difference. There's a bad history there, there isn't between me and Lucius. I'd never even met him before. He may well be dangerous, I haven't seen any evidence of it."_

George didn't reply for a beat and there was an empty silence that infiltrated the space around them. Lucinda knew that George would say something along the lines of what he had just in fact said. Whether she believed it or not, she was unsure. Was he dangerous even now? I mean, what could he possibly be up to these days that would be considered dangerous, she asked herself. George's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" _Perhaps, but the history he has with our family has nothing to do with it. It doesn't change the fact that most of the wizarding population would agree with what I said."_

" _I have no doubt that they would. How many of them actually know him? Very few I would imagine. I am well aware of his past, I know he's not perfect…"_ Lucinda started.

" _Hah, not perfect? Understatement of the year. What are you on Lucinda? This isn't like you. Standing up for death eaters? You were always the first one to say how awful they were, how stupid the idea of blood purity was."_ George interrupted her, running his hand back through his shock of red hair.

Lucinda felt guilty. George was right, she did used to say that. She still hadn't changed her mind on it either, of course. But when she was with him, she didn't think about any of that. She wasn't sure that was a good thing, but it was the way it was.

" _I still stand by that. But it was five years ago George. We can't live in the past forever."_

" _No. We can't. Are you in love with him?"_ George asked, looking at her from across the kitchen counter.

She didn't know how to answer that. In all honesty, she hadn't even thought about it. Perhaps she hadn't let herself.

" _I don't know."_ Lucinda said, averting her eyes from his. She could feel him staring at her still.

" _You looked close when I saw you the other week. The thought of you with him, sleeping in his bed..."_ He clenched his fists, slamming one on the counter and pacing away again.

" _I know it's hard to accept. But we are together, that isn't going to change. And we haven't been a couple for over two years now George. I'm sorry you had to find out like you did, I really am. I should have been honest with you, you didn't deserve me to lie to you at lunch like I did. I just didn't want to hurt you."_ Lucinda explained, or at least attempted to.

" _I know we haven't been together for a while, it doesn't mean I can accept this. It wasn't even as if you just lied, you sat there opposite me knowing you were with him, knowing how much I despise him."_

" _Yes I did and I am sorry, truly I am, but in my defence this is my life and my decision. Whether you think it's a bad one or not is not going to change my mind. I mean for goodness sake, you're acting as if I planned this!"_ She said, flopping herself down on the sofa in a frustrated manner.

After a moment, George followed suit. Neither spoke for a few minutes and they just sat at opposite ends of the couch.

George turned to her, his expression softened slightly; _"I don't think you planned this. I wasn't suggesting that. It may be your decision, but I think it's the wrong one. He'll hurt you Lucinda, you mark my words. I don't want to see that."_

" _Well I don't want that to happen, trust me on that."_ Lucinda replied.

" _You don't want it to, but you don't really know who he is. The things he must be capable of."_ He said in response, standing once more and resuming his pacing of her living room floor.

" _I am quite aware of what he must be capable of."_ She said frankly. It was all she could think of to say.

" _Yet you're still willing to take the risk?"_ George asked her.

" _I am."_

He nodded solemnly. _"He will never be good enough for you. But I know you've made your decision. You always were stubborn."_

Lucinda let out a humourless laugh. He was right in that, she was stubborn and always had been. It often seemed to annoy people, which she found funny as Lucinda herself thought it was rather a good quality to have.

" _I am yes. I have made my decision. I know this is all such a mess in some ways."_ Lucinda practically whispered.

" _You can say that again. But I've had time to think since I saw you together. I can't accept it and never will, but we need to move on. We all need to move on."_ George finished, stopping mid pace.

She stood too now. She wanted to say something else, something to make it seem like she wasn't betraying those who were closest to her, but no words formed. George moved towards the door.

" _I hope you'll be happy Lucinda. I just wish it wasn't with him."_

" _Thank you. You know that I want you to be happy too, I've always wanted that."_

He moved closer to the door and Lucinda moved to it and opened it for him. Just before he crossed the threshold, he stopped and turned to her again.

" _Take care of yourself, ok?"_ He told her.

" _Yeah. I will. You too."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius glanced at the clock after Lucinda had left for work. It was eight. He didn't know exactly what time Narsissa would arrive to start setting up whatever it was she needed to do before the party. She had not owled, not that that was of any surprise to him. She liked to turn up whenever she wanted to the Manor as if she was still entitled to be there. Although, Lucius mused, he had noted she had made her surprise visits much less frequently since she had found out he was seeing Lucinda.

Undoing the tie on his dark green silk robe, he stepped under the spray of the shower. He thought about the party that would occur later this evening. He hadn't been involved in the planning at all, and so he wasn't sure who would be attending. Most probably a large group of witches and wizards he barely recalled, sniffing around for whatever they could get. He had been in touch with Draco yesterday. Lucius hadn't mentioned the party in case it was supposed to be a surprise (once again, his ex-wife had failed to inform him of this), but he needn't have worried as Draco himself had asked about the event. Either way, it would be over soon and they could look forward to the wedding itself.

She was wearing a dark blue dress when she left this morning. It had clung to her figure perfectly and he had felt himself hardening as he watched her dress. Despite her initial protests that she would be late, she had willingly let him push it up over her hips and fuck her against the bed. He would have willingly remained inside her for much longer but he begrudgingly let her go to work. He could feel his cock rising now and he tilted his head back under the water in an attempt to regain some control. But try as he might, his cock had other ideas. If she was here now, he thought, she would soon see to it that this was no longer an inconvenience. Not that it was just their activities in the bedroom that made him want her here. He found her intelligence and sense of humour just as interesting, which was something new for him. He couldn't recall ever discussing much of interest with any woman before; but with Lucinda they seemed to be able to find anything and everything to converse about. Not that he was thinking much about conversation at the moment. His cock was persistently twitching, the sheer amount of blood pumping around it making it increasingly uncomfortable. Something would have to be done about it. Grasping it hard at the base, he let his eyes flicker closed. He imagined her there with him. He remembered when she had sucked him off in the shower the other week. She had gently pushed him against the wall, her lips moving up his inner thigh. He pumped his hand hard along his length, picturing her wet naked body on her knees in front of him. And her perfect mouth wrapping around it, her tongue swirling hard against the tip. His breathing quickened and he could feel the hot water flowing over his back as his fist continued to move over his cock with increasing haste. Thinking about Lucinda, it didn't take long for him to cum hard against the wall of the shower.

After he had turned off the shower and dressed, he headed downstairs and called Scrimpy to prepare some breakfast. He hoped to at least be able to sit and read the paper before Narsissa made an appearance and disturbed the peace and quiet. There wasn't much of interest to him as he flicked through The Daily Prophet. He was only a couple of pages in when he heard an insistent tapping noise coming from outside the sitting room window. As he went to let the owl in, he noted that he didn't recognise it. It wasn't Draco's owl, or one of the one's Lucinda usually used to send letters. It was a deep black colour with piercing amber eyes, and it hopped down onto the window sill and Lucius took the small piece of parchment held in its beak. It flew off as silently as it had arrived, the black of its feathers visible for some minutes as it made its way across the bright blue sky.

Lucius opened the parchment, already realising now who the sender was. It was blank, as he had expected. Walking over to the table, he picked up his wand and held it over the letter.

" _Secreta revelare."_ He spoke commandingly at it.

He waited and a few seconds later, writing appeared on the once empty parchment.The script was wobbly and almost unreadable, the letter scarred with several large splodges of ink. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the sheer mess of it, but let his eyes begin to scan the writing;

' _Malimus,_

 _Yes, I remember our contacts some years past. This deal sounds interesting and me am willing to engage in talks with you about this further. We is looking to gain influence in the country you are based and would value aid in this. Please send details of setting up meeting via reply owl,_

 _Costache'_

Lucius exhaled loudly. Clearly grammar was not a strong point for these wizards; the thing was practically indecipherable as far as he was concerned, which didn't exactly fill him with confidence that they were the right people for this important job. Desperate times, he thought. He knew of no other groups of dark arts enthusiasts that were currently practicing, or not any in other countries anyway. Using wizards who lived within England would be foolish. Making his decision, he went into his study and took a fresh piece of parchment to write his reply. He wondered when he should arrange this meeting for. He knew he would have to wait until Borgin had managed to acquire the looking glass and he could give it to the Ministry. And he would need to ensure he knew where it would be kept, although he already had more than an inkling where that might be. The Ministry weren't exactly inventive in their secret hiding places. Picking up his quill, he began;

' _Costache,_

 _I am glad to hear this potential deal is of interest to you. I am sure that I can provide the necessary funds and information to gain this influence you seek, provided we can come to some sort of arrangement. I am aware of a small village by the name of Solca in the North of Romania. I could meet with you in a pub there on August 8_ _th_ _at noon. Confirm this via reply. Ensure to encrypt the letter for security._

 _Malimus'_

He had just sent off the letter with one of his less recognisable owls and made his way back inside when Scrimpy appeared before him.

" _Master, there is a visitor in the main hall here to see you."_ She stuttered meekly, clearly aware of who that someone was, and that that certain someone made Lucius very tense indeed.

" _I see. Thank you, Scrimpy. You are dismissed."_ Lucius replied.

Scrimpy bowed slightly and disappeared, and Lucius reluctantly left the room too. As he entered the foyer, he saw Narsissa was wearing long dark green robes and had clearly had her hair done for the occasion, as it was elaborately half pinned up on the top of her head. Yet more things I am sure I have helped pay for, Lucius pondered. Her eyes were scanning the foyer insistently, as if she was trying to guess what had changed about the place. Lucius snorted quietly. As if she would ever know.

" _Ah, there you are,"_ She directed at him as he came into view, _"I told that elf of yours that I was here an age ago."_

" _What a gracious hello Narsissa."_ Lucius replied sharply. He was in no mood for her attitude.

" _Oh don't be difficult Lucius. Well, well, I believe a congratulations are in order, no?"_ She said, shaking her head at the same time.

" _I do believe I have no clue what you are talking about. Congratulations for what exactly?"_

Narsissa laughed a little. It was a laugh full of spite and cruelty, Lucius thought.

" _You mean she hadn't even told you the news yet hmmm? According to The Daily Prophet I read this morning, she's pregnant."_

Lucius rolled his eyes. He hadn't read said article, but it was of course untrue. Narsissa was looking at him expectantly, a wry smile on her face.

" _Whatever it is you have read, I can assure you it is false information."_

" _I'm sure it is. Lucinda Lovegood…I mean really Lucius, I expected better. Even of you. Better than a second rate healer from a second rate family like the Lovegood's. I wonder what charms it is she has to keep you entertained. I'm sure I can hazard a guess. The whole thing is absolutely laughable."_ She spat, folding her arms across her chest.

Lucius breathed heavily through his nose. He would never lay a finger on a woman, but she was significantly pushing him. Attempting not to rise to her, which from experience he knew she always wanted, he spoke calmly; _"I can assure you that Lucinda is not a 'second rate healer', as you put it. And she has certainly many more charms than I can recall you having."_

" _I'll bet you think that. I wonder how long she'll stay with you. Until she gets bored, or has enough pretty things to keep her amused. Draco tells me she's already infiltrated this place,"_ She glanced around again, eyes scanning back and forth, _"Oh, and fighting in the street too. With George Weasley. My my, your standards are slipping Lucius."_ She said amusedly, waggling her finger at him.

" _It is of no consequence to you how long she stays, what we do or where. So I suggest you keep out of my personal business as I give you the same courtesy. And Merlin knows your love life would be… interesting to behold to say the least. Moving on from this scintillating subject, you are here to plan for the party as I was aware of it. What do you have to do?"_ He said, wanting to get the whole thing over with now more than ever.

He heard her audibly huff before she replied; _"At least my love life is not making the gossip pages every day. But anyway, yes, I am here to set up for the engagement party. We are to have a lunch this afternoon, and then the main party in the early evening."_

" _I was not informed of any lunch. Who shall be attending this?"_ Lucius asked incredulously. The woman was unbelievable. It was his house she was using and yet she conveniently forgot to tell him what would be occurring in it.

" _Well everyone who is invited to the evening party of course. Now, I know how uptight you are about security of the Manor and not having strangers here, although I'm sure you made an exception for Miss. Lovegood, and so I have arranged for the food and decorations to be delivered here with a simple spell."_ Narsissa said, clearly pleased with herself that she had been the one to put all this together. The favourite parent once again, how pleased she must be, Lucius thought to himself.

" _And how many people is this?"_

" _I have twenty people confirmed, so there should be plenty of food for everyone. I will go to the dining room and set up the table."_ She spoke as she moved off down the corridor.

Lucius followed her at a distance, wanting to see exactly what she was going to be doing. By the time he reached the open door, Narsissa was already standing at the end of the table, reaching into her beaded handbag for her wand.

" _Mensamque."_ She encanted loudly, and the table filled with plates of all sizes, a myriad of cutlery and enough glassware to serve wine to a small army.

He assumed he had technically paid for this lavish lunch; not that he would begrudge that as if it was for his son after all. He walked across the room and down the left hand side of the table.

" _A little over the top is it not? What will we be eating at this fantastical lunch?"_ He spoke, lighting a fire in the fireplace set against the back wall and then making his way back towards the door.

" _I think it looks fabulous. You never did have an eye for design Lucius. I have a small team of hired house elves coming to prepare the meal. We will be having roasted duck with plum sauce and tarte tatin. Draco and Astoria chose the menu before you accuse me of treading all over my son's party."_

" _I wasn't accusing, merely enquiring. It sounds perfectly acceptable. Assuming the company will be tolerable."_ Lucius said, turning to leave. He wondered if he could still escape to his study if it would be a few hours until anyone arrived.

" _Oh do lighten up for goodness' sake! There will be Astoria's parents, the Greengrass's; you like them at the very least don't you? Astoria's grandparents will be here too. Some of Draco's more distant relatives are attending, those who didn't end up in Azkaban anyway, and some of my friends."_ Narsissa rambled, counting off the guest list on her hands.

Lucius sighed a little too loudly, and Narsissa noticed. _"I certainly hope she won't be here to ruin this evening."_ The intonation she put on 'she' reminded him of Draco's reaction when he had told him about Lucinda. It made Lucius want to throw her out of the Manor. He settled with gritting his teeth hard.

" _Lucinda will not be attending. As we both decided, this is Draco and Astoria's party. If anyone is at liberty to ruin this evening, it is you Narsissa. I better keep an eye on my wine cellar, no?"_ Lucius smirked, leaving the room swiftly before she could respond.

He heard her gasp and exit the dining room, but instead of following him she headed in the opposite direction to the kitchens, most probably to check on the house elves' preparations. And because she has no defence against what I have just implied, Lucius thought. Narsissa had always favoured a drink with dinner or one too many at parties they had held or attended when they were married, and it came as no surprise to him when rumours reached him recently of her increasingly inebriated states at social functions.

Lucius entered his study and slammed the door behind him. He was still riled at the way she spoken about Lucinda. He mused that she was obviously jealous; after all, Lucinda had more class in her little finger than Narsissa had in her whole body. And she was much younger of course. He remembered even when they were still married, Narsissa was obsessed with looking younger and would constantly put down younger women or accuse him of looking at them. Attempting to focus his mind on business instead, he sat at the desk to write a short letter to Forbeson. He had not yet heard from him regarding the outcome of the meeting with Shacklebolt, and whether he would in fact allow them to have the funds to purchase the looking glass. He had no real doubt in his mind that the fool would clear the funds. It would look good for the Ministry to have the find plastered over the front page of The Daily Prophet. That alone was worth a mere 70 thousand galleons surely?

Taking out several fresh pieces of parchment, he first penned a letter to Forbeson, and then one to Borgin, informing him that he should have the funds within the next few days and to contact the owner of the looking glass that the deal could be completed at their earliest convenience. Satisfied that he had done all he could regarding the matter for the moment, he rose and tidied the desk with a simple flick of his hand and decided he would change into his dress robes now before any guests arrived at the Manor.

By the time they were at in the dining room and lunch was served, Lucius noted on his pocket watch that it had already turned half past two. Narsissa was sat several seats down from him as luck would have it. He hadn't seen or heard from her since their discussion in the same room several hours earlier. She had busied herself with setting up the main drawing room (which Lucius never used much anymore) for the party and checking on the food preparations. Lucius had greeted Draco and Astoria warmly when they arrived and they had been discussing some plans they had for the wedding ceremony itself. When the time came for lunch, Lucius was pleased to find her was sat near to the couple, as well as Frank and Amelia Greengrass.

" _And what are you up to these days Lucius? Draco tells me you are involved with a new Ministry initiative?"_ Frank asked him, cutting into the duck that had just appeared on the plates in front of them.

Lucius took a sip of from his glass before replying; _"Yes, I am currently working with the Ministry on some dark arts cataloguing they are currently keen on completing. They are contacting many pureblood families to ensure any artefacts, books and potion equipment or ingredients they have are all above board."_

" _Oh yes, that. We've already been 'inspected', if that's what they're calling it. I presume you have too? All unnecessary if you want my opinion. But, I suppose they have to appear to be doing something."_ Frank replied.

" _Yes I suppose, but they did a thorough job, I'll give them that. Made a note of everything down to some generic dark arts volume you can pick up in any bookstore on Diagon Alley."_ Amelia added to the conversation.

" _They have indeed catalogued the Manor's relevant_ contents _too yes. They have not taken anything away however, and there are still many items in our family vault yet to be looked at. How is retirement suiting you Frank?"_ Lucius asked, finally starting on his own meal.

" _Jolly good yes. I am able to actually spend time doing things I enjoy as opposed to being stuck at my desk in The Department of Mysteries all day. In fact, I am currently in the process of distilling my own firewhiskey from scratch…"_ Frank started.

" _Oh don't get him started on that!"_ Amelia laughed, before Astoria and her sister, whose name Lucius couldn't recall, joined in.

" _I know! Father's obsessed with it now. It better be as good as he's building it up to be when we try it!"_ Astoria giggled. Lucius noted she had her hand resting on top of Draco's, who had stopped eating to pick up his wine glass. It was a small gesture, but it somehow reassured him.

" _It will be I can assure you! You'll have to come around to our house and try it sometime Lucius, once it's ready of course. Now we're family eh!"_ He spoke cheerily, raising his glass in the direction of Draco and Astoria.

" _I think that sounds most agreeable Frank. And yes, I suppose we are almost family…"_ Lucius replied, raising his own glass to the happy couple.

The rest of the meal passed in what Lucius could only describe as a calm and happy atmosphere, and there was much laughter and clinking of glasses from around the table. Lucius found it almost strange. It had been so long since the Manor was filled with people that he had forgotten the positive elements of having such a party. Previously, he could only recall the endless drabble of conversation and the annoyance of Narsissa's friends, but now that he was seated a decent distance from them, and seeing his son so happy and content, he felt himself relax a touch as dessert was served.

The party then moved into the large drawing room as the afternoon started to wear into the early evening. As Lucius usually found with these kind of gatherings, the women tended to congregate together separately from the men. Lucius was just pouring Frank and Albert Flint (one of Draco's godfather's whom Lucius was sure Draco hadn't seen since he was about seven) a firewhiskey when Frank turned to him; _"So, come on then, you can't expect us not to ask."_

" _Ask about what exactly?"_ Lucius said, placing the decanter back down on the large mahogany table, which was currently filled with various bottles and glasses along with platters of cakes. He had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that Narsissa had done a good job in arranging it all.

" _About what we're all reading in the papers while we eat our toast in the morning! Go on, let us live vicariously!"_ Frank chuckled, Albert joining in. They clicked their glass tumblers together.

" _A gentleman never kisses and tells."_ Lucius replied, taking a long drink from his glass.

He noticed Draco talking to Astoria in the corner of the room. They looked deep in conversation about something and she had her hand on his again. He had noticed his son had clearly attempted to have the least amount of contact possible with him since he had arrived. It had been the first time Lucius had seen his son since their meeting when he had told him about his relationship with Lucinda. He was keen to talk to Draco on his own at some point, however now was clearly not the time. Narsissa had come over to interrupt the pair and was proceeding to drag them into a conversation with a woman he didn't recognise. He almost missed what Albert said.

" _Come now Lucius. A man doesn't get with a woman twenty years younger than him and not brag about it a little. You're allowed to."_ He urged Lucius, looking to Frank, who nodded in agreement.

" _Exactly. What's she like then?"_ Frank asked, a glint in his eye.

" _She is…interesting. And she is most certainly keeping me busy."_ Lucius said, hoping that would be enough. He was not one for speaking about his personal affairs. He had enough people doing that for him as it was.

" _Aye I bet she is! That'll keep you young I tell you!"_ Frank said jovially, helping himself to a cake from one of the platters on the table.

" _Will it? I'm not particularly interested in that, but it is keeping me on my toes that much is certain."_ Lucius replied.

" _I err, I heard Draco wasn't too pleased when he heard."_ Frank said quietly.

Lucius refilled his glass and Frank and Albert held out theirs in turn as the bottle magically floated in mid-air and tilted until the dark amber coloured liquid filled their glasses.

Lucius cleared his throat softly, somewhat uncomfortable talking about such personal matters. _"It is true that he wasn't enthusiastic about the relationship. However, it is a personal matter that I would prefer not to discuss."_

" _Ah he'll soon cool down. I believe our Astoria has a calming effect on him; she's been talking him around don't worry!"_ Frank stated, downing half his glass and indicating his daughter, who was currently chatting away happily to a group of witches Lucius did recognise as some of Narsissa's friends.

" _I'm sure he'll come round in time. He'll forget all about it anyway, when he's busy being roped into the wedding planning and all that!"_ Albert added.

" _Yes I am sure. From what I have heard, they already have some ideas as to what they want for the wedding."_ Lucius said, swerving the subject away from his relationship with his son.

" _You're not kidding! Going to cost me an arm and a leg it is, the dress anyway. Hand beaded by pixies or something. But it's my little girl's big day, so she can have whatever she wants! I hear they are keen to have the ceremony here, in the gardens? I'm not sure if Draco put the idea past you yet?"_ Frank chuckled.

" _He did mention the idea in an owl he sent to me earlier this week. I think it would be most appropriate. My Mother and Father were married in the chapel within the grounds, as were Narsissa and I. However, the final decision lies with them of course."_

" _I'm sure they will want to follow tradition won't they? And you don't mind them getting married here, do you Frank?"_ Albert spoke, turning to Frank, who was surreptitiously stuffing another piece of cake into his mouth.

" _Oh of course not, of course not! I think it's a cracking idea. Especially if they choose the autumn, it will be lovely for them!"_ Frank responded.

" _Yes the autumn or the summer is the best time to see the gardens. If you will excuse me gentlemen, I shall go and speak to my son and see if I can't discuss this further with him."_ Lucius said politely, wanting to speak with Draco as soon as possible. He could see him pouring himself another glass of wine and he as standing by himself for the first time the entire evening.

" _Oh of course."_ Frank said.

" _Yes, yes no problem."_ Albert replied.

Lucius quickly took his leave. Draco glanced up from his glass as he approached and Lucius was relieved to see that he didn't immediately try to avoid him.

" _Father."_ He addressed him formally, defensively crossing his free arm over his chest.

" _Draco. I think we need to talk, don't you?"_ Lucius said, indicating a quiet corner over by the door.

" _Yes, we do."_

They made their way through the small crowd of people. Lucius was sure that there were suddenly more guests than there had been for the lunch as they seemed to be stopped every few paces by some witch or wizard congratulating Draco on his engagement. When the finally reached some free space, Draco spoke before Lucius could even open his mouth.

" _I have been speaking with Astoria. About this 'relationship' of yours. She says that I should try and accept this whole thing if you are happy. She's also afraid that there will be tension at the wedding, and neither of us want that. So, I'm going to ask you…are you happy, Father?"_ He asked Lucius, looking at him sincerely.

Lucius hadn't expected his son to have such a calm manner about the situation. He had been prepared to have to battle to try and get him to listen to what he had to say.

" _Yes I am happy, and I am content with the decisions I have made. I realise this is difficult for you; believe me when I say it is not something I planned. But it sounds like Astoria has had a very positive effect on you. And I am glad that you are happy Draco."_ Lucius told him, his hand on Draco's arm.

" _I am. And I did know you hadn't planned for it to happen. I can't say I understand it of course, but as long as you trust her, then I can try too, can't I?"_ He shrugged his shoulders a touch.

" _I'm glad. And I'm glad you are willing to give Lucinda a chance. However, this evening is about you and your bride to be, and so it should remain that way. I hear you have been thinking you may want the wedding ceremony to take place at the Manor, in the grounds?"_

Draco had just opened his mouth to reply when Narsissa came up beside them and interrupted their conversation.

" _Nowww, what are you two boys talking about? Aren't you going to make a sshpeech Draco dear? I'd do it now before your Father doess. You know how he does ssho enjoy stealing the limelight."_ She addressed their son, a large glass of wine in her hand.

Lucius merely rolled his eyes at her. He was certain he saw Draco do the same out of the corner of his eye. She was slurring her words quite significantly already.

" _Really Mother it's fine. No one needs to make a speech, it's just an engagement party, not the wedding!"_ Draco replied to his Mother.

" _Well if you're sshhure dear. Luciuss I'm shhure yous will want to make a speechhh won't you? It's been the hot topic of converssshation all night hhasn't it. Your little whore. You schmight as well brag about it to the whole room all at once eh, sshave us all some time!"_

Lucius was rendered momentarily speechless by her sheer audacity and selfishness. Embarrassing their son like this at his own engagement party. And she had some nerve to talk about Lucinda the way she did. Lucius knew that Narsissa had had her fair share of affairs during the last years of their marriage, although he wasn't necessarily sure if she knew that he was aware of them.

He leaned in to her ever so slightly, and whispered dangerously under his breath; _"You will want to be careful with your mouth, Narsissa. I suggest you go and have some coffee and stay out of my sight."_

She stepped back from him, staggering a touch and scoffing; _"Youuu forget Luciusss. You shcan't tell me what to do anymore, can you? I schall say whatever I feeeel like schsaying!"_

" _Really, Mother! Just do it. Here, come with me and I'll get you some tea or something."_ Draco said exasperatedly, taking Narsissa by the arm and leading her out of the door towards the kitchen.

Lucius took a moment to glance around and was pleased to see that nobody appeared to have noticed Narsissa's little drunken indiscretion. He wouldn't want Draco and Astoria's evening ruined. However he couldn't help but feel somewhat smug at the fact that, after all of her insistence that Lucius better not bring Lucinda, or do anything to in any way 'ruin' the party, Narsissa herself couldn't live up to her own standards. Shaking his head a touch, he moved off back towards the main centre of the gathered party, determined to make the most of Narsissa's absence.

 _ **Just thought I should say that I only realised the other day that I have been spelling Narcissa wrong the whole story so far. And there was me thinking spelling was one of my strong points. So, from chapter 22 onwards, it shall be rectified! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys, I shall hopefully update again next week. Please do follow this story, favourite and review if you want to, it means a lot! Until next time! X**_


	20. Chapter 20- Moving Away

**Chapter 20: Moving Away**

 _ **Hello again guys! Sorry it's been a bit longer than I expected between updates! I am, however, hoping to keep to weekly updates as far as possible. I will also aim to get some one shots done as I had planned before Christmas! I had planned to do a Snape based one anyway, but it seems extra fitting given the recent sad news; RIP Alan Rickman**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **Hop you enjoy this chapter…**_

The rest of the party passed smoothly, and Narsissa wisely kept out of Lucius' way, which he enjoyed. Draco did, after much cajoling from the gathered guests, give a short speech where he thanked both Lucius and Narsissa for their support, as well as his fiancée and her family. It was around half past eleven when the last of the now rather tipsy visitors left the Manor, apparating back to their respective homes. Draco and Astoria were the last to leave, with the exception of Narsissa, who was still pottering around the place with a wine glass in her hand. A loud clanging noise came from the drawing room as Lucius stood in the hall with the couple.

" _I better take her home. I'll make sure she's ok and then I'll be home. You go on ahead"_ Lucius heard Draco say to Astoria.

" _Ok darling. If you're sure?"_ Astoria replied, throwing a black silk wrap over her shoulders.

" _Yes of course. I won't be long, promise."_ Draco said before moving back into the drawing room to fetch his Mother.

" _I'm afraid I can only apologise for my ex-wife's behaviour."_ Lucius addressed Astoria.

She smiled at him and shook her head a touch; _"Oh there's no need. I think there is more than a few of us who've had one too many! It happens!"_ She laughed lightly, taking her wand out from her handbag.

" _I suppose that is true. I hope you enjoyed today?"_ He asked her. He could hear Draco and Narsissa's voices growing closer.

" _Yes thanks, we both did. Thank you very much for letting us have the party here. I know it meant a lot to Draco."_

" _Well I am glad. I was discussing the wedding venue with your Father earlier. He seemed to suggest that the pair of you would be keen to have the ceremony here at the Manor?"_ Lucius inquired.

" _Well we were thinking of that yes. If that's ok? We want a traditional wedding, but we haven't decided too much else yet. We're not planning on getting married too soon, so there's no rush."_ Astoria replied sheepishly, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

They didn't need to ask, Lucius thought. He had always assumed, and wanted, his son to get married in the family chapel. As for them waiting for a while, Lucius thought that best. He hoped by then that things between him and Draco would have further settled.

" _Of course it is. Generations of Malfoy's have been married here and so it seems only right. You should both take as long as you need to prepare. It is the biggest day of your lives, as people like to say."_

They both turned towards the door and Draco re-entered with Narsissa, who had finally put down the glass she had been clinging too since the late afternoon and had one arm draped around Draco. Lucius shook his head.

" _Are you going to take me home Draco? Don't want me to outstay my welcome, do we now?"_ Narsissa spoke, flashing daggers at Lucius. She was speaking oddly slowly, clearly in an attempt not to slur her words.

" _Yes you can go home and sleep it off Narsissa. I imagine that's an average weekend."_ Lucius murmured as Draco helped her put her coat on.

" _Just lay off the two of you!"_ Draco huffed angrily, taking his own wand out of the inside pocket of his black jacket.

" _I'll go first shall I?"_ Astoria asked tentatively.

She's probably keen to get away from this awfully uncomfortable situation, Lucius thought.

" _I think that might be best. I won't be long."_ Draco nodded in her direction.

" _It's ok, take as long as you need. Goodnight, Narsissa. Goodnight, Lucius."_ Astoria spoke, turning first to where Narsissa was leant against Draco and then to Lucius.

" _Good evening Astoria. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."_ Lucius replied.

" _I did thank you. And I'll see you in a bit!"_ She said, turning to Draco and kissing him lightly.

And with a quick flick of her wand, she had gone, leaving the three of them alone.

" _I better go then. Thank you Father. We did have a nice evening. I'll owl you in the next few weeks and let you know if we've made any preparations."_ Draco said.

" _And I shan't be owling you Lucius, you'll be pleased to hear."_ Narsissa added, doing up the buttons wrongly on her coat.

Deciding it was probably best to just ignore her, he replied to his son; _"Your welcome Draco. And yes, that would be fine. We should try and arrange for you to come for dinner perhaps in the next few weeks too."_

" _I am sure I have some days off coming up soon. I'll let you know. Goodnight Father."_

" _Goodnight Draco. Goodnight Narsissa."_ He was nothing if not polite.

And so Draco apparated from the Manor, taking his Mother with him. And then there was quiet. Peace and quiet, Lucius mused. He quickly made his way back into the drawing room and tidied away the few remaining glasses and plates with a simple spell. He wanted to see her tonight. Hoping she wasn't out, he quickly summoned an owl and wrote a note to her. While he waited for her reply, he lit the fire in the sitting room they usually favoured, and poured himself a drink. It didn't take long for her reply to arrive back with the owl he had sent. He placed his tumbler down on the side and opened the folded piece of parchment;

' _Yes I'm home…and awake! I can come now. Be there in a few minutes. L. X'_

Short and sweet, he concluded. Not that he minded. It meant less time writing letters and more time with her here. He downed the last of the firewhiskey and found himself almost pacing in anticipation for her arrival. He heard the familiar noise of apparition and stepped out into the foyer and there she was. She was wearing a black coat that just touched her knees and black heeled shoes. He strode over to her, pulling her into him and kissing her deeply before she had a chance to speak.

" _Hello."_ He whispered against her as he eventually allowed his lips to leave hers.

" _Hello. That was a nice greeting!"_

" _I'm glad you found it agreeable."_ He replied, kissing across her cheek and up her jawline.

" _Are we alone?"_ Lucinda asked, her hair tickling his face as he continued planting kisses across her skin.

" _Yes, we are alone."_

" _Good."_ She breathed, gently pushing on his shoulders. He halted his attentions and stepped back, intrigued to find out what she had planned.

He watched as she reached for the top button on her coat and undid it achingly slowly. However, so far so good, Lucius thought. She flicked her hand and the rest of the buttons opened in unison. The coat fell from her shoulders and pooled onto the floor. She stepped back in towards him, pressing her naked body against him seductively while her lips moved up his jaw and onto his own. No more waiting, he decided. Lifting her up easily in his arms, he placed her to lie down on the floor, the material of her coat protecting her from the cold marble underneath. As he stood to kick off his shoes, he allowed himself to become momentarily absorbed in her, lying there naked on the floor. Magically discarding the rest of his clothing, he moved his body over hers and she tangled her legs around him.

" _Well, this would be a very compromising position if someone knocked on the door."_ Lucinda teased him, her lips trailing down his neck now.

" _Hmmm indeed. I am sure, however, that we won't be disturbed."_ Lucius replied, moving his hand between her thighs.

He moved gently at first, kissing across the smooth skin at the top of her breasts, before letting one finger enter her slowly. Two fingers worked her clit arduously, flicking and stroking it while his mouth moved downwards. He sucked it hard into his mouth, using the very tip of his tongue across the hardened bud. The blood rushing to his groin was painfully intense now. He must be inside her. He could feel how wet she was already. She always was for him. He moved atop her again and felt her move her legs open wider in response, their eyes never leaving each other's. Normally he would have entered her slowly, savouring the feel of her opening for him. But his need was too great. He pushed fully into her to the hilt, so powerfully he heard her gasp as her body was physically moved under him.

Lucius let his hand stroke through her hair. He noticed the slight flush that took her cheeks when she was turned on. She reached up to him, pulling him down to her lips. He grazed his tongue against hers, circling his hips against her.

" _I want you so much Lucius."_ She whispered against his ear. He felt her position her leg higher on his waist, clearly trying to gain more leverage to move against him. He couldn't help but smirk at her attempt to take charge of the situation.

He moved his head back up, his hands trailing up her stomach and up to cup her breasts. _"You shall have whatever you want my darling."_

The delicious tight warmth surrounding his cock was perfect enough, but he had to move. She was angling her hips against him higher. He moved back, feeling her cunt slowly relinquish its grip on him, before swiftly placing his hands on the top of her thighs and thrusting back into her fully. Her hands were in his hair and she pulled him forcefully down to her once more, catching his bottom lip in her teeth and biting hard. He let his tongue flit out briefly to lick over the bite before kissing her deeply, the rhythm of his thrusts, matching the upward movement of her hips. She was so fucking tight, he had never experienced anything akin to it. She was moaning loudly against his mouth now as they kissed, and he responded by grabbing her legs one after the other and lifting them onto his shoulders. As he drove into her harder, their collective groans of pleasure filling the otherwise silent air of the hall, Lucius found himself suddenly rather glad that all the family portraits had been moved into the drawing room for the party.

" _Ohhh that's so good, don't stop."_ He heard her say under her breath.

He could feel her tightening against his cock and he let two fingers slip between them to rub her clit. Her hips jerked against him, pushing him into her further. He knew she was coming, he knew how she felt, how she sounded and looked when she came, he had seen it many times already. It never became dull in any way. Seeing her come so hard for him, her head tilted back against the floor and her blonde hair spread out around her, meant he couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't need to now anyway. Lucinda leant up to him, her breath coming in small sharp bursts, and whispered to him; _"Come for me Lucius."_

He pushed into her a final time before he filled her with what felt like seemingly every last drop of himself. He felt like he couldn't breathe in the split second afterwards and he let her legs drop from his shoulders. Lucius let his head rest across her. They were both still panting heavily, and Lucius could feel the heat rising over his body and up to his face.

" _I almost don't want to admit this, but I've been thinking about that all damn day."_ Lucinda spoke. He could feel the tips of her fingers grazing across his shoulders.

" _Why would you not want to admit it?"_ He asked, planting a kiss on her stomach.

Lucius felt her shrug above him. _"I don't know. I guess because I know it has been a big day for you, and it makes it seem like I spent more time thinking about you shagging me than about how your own son's engagement party went."_

Lucius lifted his head to look at her. _"No, it does not make it seem that way. I can assure you, my dear, that I was thinking about it too."_

" _Oh. You were hmm?"_ Lucinda said teasingly, her hand continuing to move across his back.

" _Yes of course. And that little…surprise was most enjoyable. A last minute decision?"_

She smiled at him coyly, propping herself up on her elbows. He let his eyes flick to her breasts and then back up to her face.

" _Yes it was. I was already naked anyway when I got your owl."_

He raised his eyebrow questioningly; _"And why, may I ask, were you already naked?"_

" _I was just finishing up with my other man at the time."_ She rolled her eyes and lay back down, pulling her coat up to rest her head on.

Lucius clenched his jaw a little automatically, but he could see her still smiling up at him.

" _Oh come on, I was just teasing you! I had just gotten out of the shower actually. So I thought, I'll just dry my hair and put my coat on! Which proved to be a very good idea I think!"_

" _That's as maybe. But perhaps I don't like to be teased."_ Lucius said seriously, but he was moving his hands up over her body.

" _You don't?"_ She said, sitting back up fully and moving progressively closer until their lips were nearly touching, _"Are you absolutely certain about that?"_

" _Well I am sure that I could perhaps be persuaded otherwise. If you try very hard."_ Lucius replied. He moved in to kiss her and she pulled back a little, smirking at him. He wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or turned on. Both, he concluded.

" _I'll try very hard Lucius, I always do. You should take me upstairs and I'll show you."_ She kissed him.

" _Should I?"_ He asked rhetorically, his arm already around her waist as he apparated the two of them upstairs.

By the time Lucinda had successfully persuaded him he did, in fact, like to be teased in the right circumstances, it was the early hours of the morning. They lay next to each other in the dark room, their limbs entwined. Her head was resting on half of his pillow.

" _I'm so glad I don't have to be up in three hours' time, I'm exhausted_. _You won't have any meetings tomorrow will you?"_ He heard her ask.

" _No I don't have any meetings. I am waiting for an owl however. I should think I won't have a reply until Monday."_

He felt her move her head up a touch and turn to him. _"An owl? About the dark arts meetings, or about something else?"_

Lucius rubbed his hand soothingly along her back and she laid back down, putting her head on his chest instead of back on the pillow.

" _It is related to the dark arts initiative yes. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"_

" _Nope. Well, I was maybe thinking we could go out for dinner?_

Lucius thought for a moment. He knew of a pleasant little French restaurant just off from Diagon Alley that he knew she would like.

" _Yes I think that would be nice. I can book us a table tomorrow morning."_

" _Book us a table where?"_ Lucinda asked him.

" _A place I know of. The food is satisfactory and the wine more so."_ Lucius said.

" _Do you always insist on being so mysterious Lucius? 'A place I know of', that doesn't give much away does it? But, if there is food and wine, and you, I'm sure I won't complain."_ She spoke into the dark room. He could feel her hair tickling his chest as she moved her head a fraction.

" _Well what is life without a little mystery? And I'm sure you won't complain, you aren't, from what I have seen, the type of woman who takes pleasure in complaining."_ Lucius stated simply. It was the truth. If there was one thing he knew and admired about Lucinda, it was her genuine passion for life and her ability to remain optimistic even in the most irritable of situations.

He heard her snort slightly and she moved off his chest, sitting up against the headboard. The slight shaft of moonlight peeking in through the curtains highlighted the curve of her chest.

" _Well, no I don't. But we all like a good old moan about things sometimes. But you won't hear a peep out of me if you take me for dinner. It will be nice to be out like a regular couple."_ She paused, and he didn't speak in response. Lucius could sense she wanted to ask something further, _"So…come on then. You've been awfully quiet on the subject of the party. Did it go well?"_

Had it gone well? Lucius thought to himself. He supposed that it had gone much better than he had been anticipating. And he had certainly enjoyed the company more than he had been expecting himself too.

" _On the whole, yes, it went very well. They are happy, that is all that matters."_

" _On the whole? That's good that Draco and Astoria are happy, however I'm sensing there was something more?"_ She asked sincerely, her hand on his arm.

Lucius sighed lightly; _"Yes, of sorts. It was merely my ex-wife making things difficult. She has a certain talent for it, I'll give her that."_

" _Do you not want to talk about it?"_ He heard her ask quietly. She had remained sitting and he turned his head to look up at her.

" _There is nothing to talk about. She was inebriated and made a fool of herself."_ Lucius said coldly.

He let his arm close around her waist and pulled her back down to lie in the bed with him.

" _What!? Really? At her son's engagement party? Classy."_ Lucinda said, nestling herself against him.

" _Hmm. Draco and Astoria were very understanding, more so than I would have been I have to say."_

" _At least it didn't cause a fuss and interrupt the party did it?"_ She asked. He could sense uncertainty in her voice.

" _No, luckily it did not. It was an enjoyable evening."_

" _Well I'm glad to hear that. I was hoping you would have a good time. Or, you know, as good of a time as you can have at a party with a drunk ex-wife in attendance."_ She said, giggling a touch at the end of her sentence.

Lucius let out a slight chuckle in response, not so much at what she had said, but the fact that he had noticed she did have a tendency to laugh at her own jokes or sarcastic comments. He found it endearing.

" _Yes I did. Now I suggest we get some modicum of sleep. I plan to wake you up very early in the morning."_

" _Do you? I better be good then and do as you say hadn't I?"_ Lucinda replied, turning over onto her side. He heard her breathing deepen and slow after a few minutes, his own following soon after.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda awoke with a start. Her eyes were hazy at first but she managed to focus in on the clock. It was quarter to five. Groaning a touch, she turned onto her back in the hope that a change of positon might help her fall back to sleep. It didn't. She had always been the same; once she was roused, that was it.

Lucinda lay awake for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling. Normally she always slept soundly in the bed, particularly after their night time excursions. She wasn't sure whether it was the worry about her career being potentially in danger, the whole George situation, telling her family about her relationship with Lucius or, most likely, a combination of all three that was keeping her so on edge. She ran a hand over her face and turned her head to one side. The clock read half past five. She shut her eyes tight. No use. Trying to get comfortable, she turned to the other side. Lucius was asleep. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. There was a slight snoring noise that almost made Lucinda giggle. At least someone was getting a good night's sleep, she thought to herself.

As she watched him, she thought about the question George had asked her earlier; was she in love with him? She had never entertained that thought since the start of their relationship. But now, lying in the darkness of Malfoy Manor, she let it slowly form and swirl around in her head. She had been in love before, or certainly thought she had. This felt different. Did that mean this wasn't? Or that what she had felt before was a different kind of love altogether? Being with Lucius was akin to taking an exciting roller coaster ride where you weren't sure whether you wanted to get off or not. Uncertain, but fun and exciting. But is that love? She asked herself.

Passion, certainly. Lust, they had plenty of that. It was more than that though, she couldn't deny it. Lucinda enjoyed his company immensely. It never felt awkward or cold between them. She found herself wondering now how he felt. It had always been one of her personal fears; that she would fall in love with someone who could never love her. She knew he loved Draco of course, there was no question about that. And he had surely loved Narsissa at one time, despite the frostiness between them now. The way he looked at her, and the way he touched her, seemed to indicate something deeper than the desire she already knew they had. Whatever it was they were both feeling, Lucinda knew that neither she, nor Lucius, we're ready to share it with the other just yet.

It's half past five for Merlin's sake! Lucinda chastised herself. It is far too early in the morning to be thinking about these kind of things. So instead she thought about work. At one time a much less stressful idea, it now made her stomach flip too. She had finished her statement earlier in the day and sent it off to Mr. Abbottson. Lucinda ran back over what she had written in her head for what must have been the tenth time. As far as she could remember, all the details were present and correct. The funding meeting, the spring ball, the ward visit. She had made certain to make it clear that their first date together had in fact been several weeks after the funding had been commissioned. Not that that would make much difference if she was honest. At the end of the day, it didn't change the fact that she was in a relationship with someone who had much influence over the running of the hospital.

Short of sleeping with a patient, it was the next most frowned-upon thing one could do. If she lost her job, she wasn't sure what would be her next move. She could appeal against the decision perhaps, but that could take years. Or she could go and work…she didn't know where. She scoffed at the idea of becoming 'lady of the Manor'; that was not her at all. She would be bored senseless after a few weeks. Maybe she could take on a job at the Quibbler. Originally, before Luna decided to take the helm, their Father had constantly pestered Lucinda to do so. It was the family business and as such should remain in the family, her Father would say. But she had refused. And now there was a significant possibility she may have to crawl back and beg to be taken on. Yes, best not to think about that either, she reminded herself.

Luna had owled her too earlier today, not long after George had left. Her sister had asked to see her, and Lucinda replied that she would be free on Monday morning, as she wasn't due in work until the afternoon. Lucinda had a feeling it must be something important as Luna had asked her to come to their family home, rather than her flat. The thought of seeing their Father again was uncomfortable. They hadn't spoken since she had told him about her relationship with Lucius. Hopefully he'll have had some time to calm down, Lucinda hoped. And so, with that potentially futile thought, she turned over onto her back and shut her eyes once more.

In contrast to the stressful ponderings of Saturday evening, Sunday was one of the nicest and most relaxed days Lucinda could remember experiencing. Lucius did stick to his promise that he would be waking her up early, and they asked Scrimpy to prepare them some breakfast. Lucinda thought it slightly strange that it all seemed so 'normal'. Lucius reading the paper and her eating breakfast in bed. After eventually managing to tear themselves apart, they showered and dressed and headed downstairs. Lucinda noticed him writing a message and calling one of his owls to take it. She presumed it must be about a table at the restaurant he mentioned last night.

" _Would you like to go for a walk? It seems as though spring is at last taking hold of the gardens."_ Lucius asked her as she sat reading on the couch in the sitting room.

" _Yes, I would. I think I'll need to do so to burn off that enormous breakfast, especially if I'll be eating a big meal later!"_ She replied, placing the book down on her page and jumping up from the sofa.

" _Nonsense. You have no need to burn anything off at all. Besides, I am sure there are even more pleasurable ways to work off a meal."_

Deciding she didn't need a jacket on top of her thin sweater, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before replying; _"I am sure there are, and I'm sure we can try some of them too. But for now, a walk sounds good. Can you take me past that little labyrinth you have. It's so pretty there."_

" _I can take you wherever you would like."_ He said. She noticed he had his walking stick in one hand, something she didn't see him use very often now.

" _Well then, there's an offer I can't refuse…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After a rather lengthier walk then they had been expecting, they relaxed for a few more hours before getting ready for dinner. Lucinda eventually decided on a tailored pair of black trousers and a black silk top, with a dark green velvet jacket thrown on over the top. She usually wore her hair up, but she decided to leave it down for dinner. She was just putting a smudge of green eyeliner across her eyes and some tinted lip balm on when she noticed Lucius looking at her from across the room.

" _What?"_ She asked him with mock seriousness, turning around abruptly to face him.

He strode across to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

" _Nothing. You look beautiful. I imagine you will be admired by every gentleman in the restaurant this evening."_

" _Thank you. I highly doubt I will be, but even if I was, I wouldn't notice."_ She replied to him, putting her silver studs in her ears.

" _Wouldn't you?"_ He replied, and she noticed him raise both eyebrows in query.

" _Nope. Not while you are there. I err, just hope I am dressed ok. Seen as though you won't tell me where exactly it is we are going, I wasn't sure what would be appropriate."_ Lucinda said as she brushed past him to grab her shoes from their place in the wardrobe.

" _You are dressed appropriately I can assure you. I was under the impression that women enjoyed being surprised. Clearly I am mistaken?"_ He asked her.

He sat down next to her on the bed as she did up the strap on her black heels. Lucinda took a moment to look at him. He had his hair tied loosely back, not something she had seen him do much, but she found herself thinking it made him look even more distinguished than usual. He was wearing a dark maroon coloured shirt and black trousers. Lucinda found that she couldn't imagine him wearing anything more casual. The thought of him in jeans made her want to laugh out loud, but instead she settled on a rather large grin, completely forgetting to answer Lucius' question.

" _Or perhaps I am just clearly talking to myself?"_ He said indignantly, rising from his position on the bed.

" _Oh, sorry! I think I might have zoned out…it's just been a long week. To answer your question, I do like surprises. And I like this one too, I just wasn't sure just how fancy the place will be."_

" _Yes, it has been a long week for both of us."_ Lucius spoke wearily as they headed downstairs.

" _Exactly. All the more reason for us to cut loose!"_ Lucinda responded, attempting not to wobble about like an idiot in her heels. She swore they weren't that high last time she wore them.

She noted Lucius flash her a look out of the corner of her eye. _"Cut loose?"_

" _Okkk, I'll rephrase. As loose as you're going to go. You know, relax and have a good time. You can manage that, can't you?"_ She said teasingly.

" _I am sure I can."_ He said simply.

Lucinda was just doing up the last button on her velvet jacket when she felt herself being spun around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him in response, planting a light kiss on his lips.

" _I am sure you can too…err…"_ She trailed off, distracted once again, this time by his hands moving steadily across her back and downwards and she couldn't help but giggle, her lips still against his.

" _What is so funny, Miss. Lovegood?"_ He asked her, sounding ever so slightly exasperated.

She knew she should probably not wind him up any further, but she couldn't help herself; _"Nothing nothing. I was just thinking that it appears you have some kind of strange fascination with my arse, no?"_

" _Not that I was aware of. I can, however, keep my hands to myself if you would prefer?"_ He asked her, one eyebrow cocked slightly. She noted him smirk as he did in fact move his hands back up again.

" _No,"_ She said firmly, reaching around her back and moving his hands back to their previous position, _"I didn't say that. In fact, I would much rather you didn't keep your hands to yourself. Not even right now."_ She breathed against his ear, before their lips found each other.

" _I see. Well…"_ She watched as he took the pocket watch he always carried out of his coat pocket and clicked it open, _"We have five minutes or so to spare. I shall ensure I do not keep my hands to myself in that time, as you wish."_

" _Good. I wonder what we can do in five minutes this time hmm?"_ She asked, keeping hold of his hand and leading him into the sitting room next to them.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They managed to reach the restaurant on time and looking just as polished as they had when they had first stepped down the stairs at the Manor. Lucinda mused that the only potential giveaways as to what they had just been up to five minutes previously were her still considerably flushed cheeks, and that ever so slightly smug look couples can tend to have after they've just 'coupled'. After they had been seated and had decided what to order, Lucinda was delighted to find that, slowly but surely, the stares and whispers that had followed their arrival seemed to fade, or at least become less obvious.

The food was lovely, as she had expected from somewhere Lucius had picked, and she realised how nice it was to not have to hide away from the world like they were doing something wrong. By the time they apparated back to the Manor, it was nearly one in the morning. Lucinda suddenly remembered she had arranged to meet Luna tomorrow at ten, and tiredness hit her like a ton of bricks. She was so tired, in fact, that she barely felt Lucius remove her jacket from her shoulders. Tuning back in to her surroundings, she turned to him. He had removed his robes.

" _Thank you for dinner."_ She said, reaching down to take off the heels that were now making it feel as if she were walking on a thousand tiny pins.

" _You are welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it. I must say I did too."_ Lucinda heard Lucius say from her current position sat on the bottom stair.

" _Good. Yes I really did. It was nice that everyone saw fit to leave us be after a few customary stares. I was quite impressed."_ She giggled, flinging off the second shoe and wiggling her toes appreciatively.

" _I am sure they won't impress tomorrow in The Daily Prophet. I imagine it will be reported as some enchanted illicit evening. Not that it matters, of course. Are you tired?"_ He asked her, reaching his hand out to help her up from the step.

" _I am so tired. I think it's the thought of getting up early to go to see my Father and Luna. I already think I know what it will be about, but I'm sure my Father will end up turning it on me."_ Lucinda huffed slightly as they made their way upstairs, his arm loosely around her waist.

" _I am not surprised in that case. And what do you think it is in regard to?"_

" _About Neville and Luna. Neville has been offered a junior Professor of Herbology job at Hogwarts. I have a feeling he may take it, and so they'll be moving there I suppose. Father won't be happy about it of course, but I think they should go for it. Life's too short to worry about what everyone else thinks; I've learnt that these past few months."_ Lucinda finished, flopping on the bed like a ragdoll, still dressed in her evening wear.

Lucius remained standing to undress, as she knew he would. She usually always dressed and undressed the muggle way (urgent sexual occasions aside), but tonight she did it the magical way, flicking her wand and encanting: _"vestes deponeret!"_

When she glanced up, Lucius was still unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt; _"I am sure the meeting will go more smoothly than you might anticipate. With your support, your Father will come around to the idea of your sister moving away."_

" _Mmmm me too…"_ She trailed off. She barely even registered Lucius going into the bathroom before she was in a deep sleep.

When she awoke in the morning, she was in her underwear and under the covers. Her head throbbed a little. She hadn't realised it last night, but perhaps she had drunk a little too much wine. She turned over to find her was looking intently at her.

" _Good Morning."_ She smiled mildly, stretching her arms above her head.

Suddenly, she felt one hand being enclosed in his and she was pulled hard against him.

" _Good Morning."_ He replied smugly, the tip of his tongue fitting across hers lightly as they kissed.

" _Did you sleep well?"_ Lucinda asked him, half her body still lying across his lap.

" _Yes thank you. I know you certainly did."_

Lucinda realised that she didn't actually remember getting into bed last night; _"Ohhh, right yeah. So you put me into bed then?"_

" _If you mean did I make sure you weren't cold, then yes, I did. Additionally, you were sprawled in an awkward fashion across my side of the bed."_ Lucius spoke.

" _Was I? Sorry. I guess maybe moving onto that second bottle of red was a little too much for me."_ She said, leaning over to look at the time. It was already nine. _"As much as I really don't want to, I better get up and get ready. I have to be at my Father's in an hour."_

" _And as much as I would rather you didn't get out of the bed, I shall concede this once."_

Smiling at him slyly, she threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed, stopping at the far side.

" _Well, you don't have to concede…I'll be in the bathroom…"_ Lucinda said, undoing her bra and leaving it on the end of the bed.

As she stepped under the soothing flow of hot water, she heard him come in through the door behind her. Of course, she thought to herself, a small smirk on her face.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius had just stepped out from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went, when he heard an insistent tapping on the bedroom window. Releasing a breath sharply and running a hand through his damp hair, he flung open one curtain to reveal a snowy white owl hovering outside, a piece of parchment in its beak. He opened the window and the owl landed on the window sill momentarily to allow Lucius to take the letter, before flying back off into the clear morning sky. Breaking the Ministry seal, he scanned the letter's contents, pleased to see that it was what he had been suspecting; a reply from Forbeson regarding the monetary funds he'd be requiring for the mirror.

'… _I can confirm that the seventy thousand galleons required will be available in your Ministry authorised account from today. Kingsley is keen to have the item in question in our possession as soon as possible, within the next week. I assured him you were the right person for this particular job,_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _James Forbeson_

 _Dark Arts Initiative Chief Advisor_

 _Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement- Level Two'_

Already deciding what to do, Lucius threw the towel from his waist and grabbed his wand from the side table next to the bed, flicking it to dress himself quickly. The sooner he could get to Gringott's, the sooner the plans could be in place. He would ensure that Shaklebolt would have what he wanted, play along with the Ministry's plans until he could have what he wanted. He couldn't deny there was something exhilarating at the thought of it now that the mirror was so close. The power such a legendary item must hold was incomparable to even any of the many dark objects his family already owned. This would be the most powerful and dangerous of them all.

Lucius was just doing up his black jacket when Lucinda came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a rather small white towel. He let his eyes flit over her body as he did up the last button. Her hair was wet and pushed to one side so it just touched the top of her shoulder and he could see her skin still had drops of water stuck to it, as if they were clinging onto her for dear life. She had stopped and turned to him, undoing her towel to let it pool at her feet.

" _Going out? By the way, I might be back a little late this evening. Whenever I go in later, there seems to be a large pile of work someone has left for me to do."_ She spoke, walking past him seductively and over to the wardrobe.

He could smell her scent as she passed; that now familiar mixture of light floral and warm musk. He could feel his cock involuntarily twitch and begin to harden at the smell and the sight of her naked in front of him. He found it rather fascinating how she could manage to change the course of his thoughts without trying. Now in that moment he could only see her; he wanted her. Lucius stepped forward, putting his hand out to close the wardrobe door to before answering her question; _"Yes I am going out. I was not planning to today, but I have remembered I need to pay a visit to Gringotts. Firstly, however…"_

Taking her hand, he led her over to the bed until she was stood with her back against it. Lucius unbuttoned his jacket and put it on the chair over the other side of the room. He was vaguely aware she had an appointment to keep but he didn't much care at the moment. If he wanted to take his time, and he did, then do so he would.

" _What are you doing?"_ she asked him, and he could sense the bemusement in her voice as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. The skin was damp there from her hair and he breathed in deeply, one hand moving between her legs.

He heard her sigh happily and felt her body relax into his touch, and he knew he didn't have to explain what exactly it was he was doing; that much was obvious. Lucius got on his knees, his mouth tasting across her breasts and down her stomach. He let his tongue lick along her belly button and down towards the small triangle of soft hair marking her entrance. She whimpered a little and he noticed her widen her stance and push on his shoulders lightly. Such impatience, Lucius thought. Standing once more, he lifted her to lie on the bed, kneeling over her. He let his lips skim across her body before gently biting down at the skin on her hip.

" _I want your mouth on me Lucius."_ He heard her whisper, her hands grazing the top of his shoulders.

He didn't answer for a moment, being too intent on sucking at the skin of her inner thigh, but he eventually lifted his head and quipped; _"I think you will find my mouth is already engaged."_

" _You know what I mean…what I want."_ Lucinda spoke slowly.

He glanced down at her. Her right thigh was damp, and there were bright red bite marks across it. But he could see that she was wet for him. A little teasing can go a long way however, he thought to himself.

" _Tell me what exactly it is that you want."_ Lucius said, nuzzling her entrance with the very tip of his tongue. He was rather enjoying this. She had done plenty of teasing herself the other day, and now it was his turn.

" _I want…"_ He heard her murmur, _"you to fuck me with your mouth Lucius…now please now."_

" _Like this…"_ He smirked, letting his tongue now run along her lightly.

" _Wait!"_ Lucinda exclaimed, and Lucius felt her place her foot against his shoulder to stop him from dipping his head again, _"I have a better idea."_

" _Better idea?"_ Lucius repeated. There was no pleasing this woman. She practically begs him to go down on her and then says she has a better idea.

She moved her other leg over his head and knelt up on the bed and Lucius pulled back and stood up until she was nearly at eye level to him.

" _Yes. Surely it is better for you to benefit too? Just lie down."_ She said.

He was intrigued he had to admit. Kicking off his shoes, he moved onto the bed, watching as she deftly climbed over him. Realising what exactly it was she had in mind, he moved himself up the bed a touch. He felt cool air rush against his now throbbing erection as she released him to her. Her lips closed around him and he released a quick gasp of breath.

Focusing back on his own task, her tongue now flicking hard against the head of his cock, he closed his own mouth against her cunt, using the flat of his tongue against her. She lowered herself further onto him and Lucius gripped her hips hard in response. Her lips were moving along his length so perfectly it was making it significantly hard to concentrate, and so he merely let instinct take over him as he sucked and lapped at her tender flesh. He could feel her legs begin to tremble at his sides as he drove her closer to the edge, an edge which he himself was fast approaching as Lucinda's mouth continued its rise and fall and her hands stroked up his thighs.

" _Now, wasn't this a better idea Lucius?"_ She said quietly, sucking hard on his tip.

" _I must agree. A much better idea."_ Lucius replied, caressing the skin along her waist.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, and so he ensured he worked his mouth over her with increasing ardour. He rolled his tongue over her clit before letting his teeth nibble over it, causing her to lower herself yet further into him. He felt her enclose around his entire length once more and he couldn't stop the intense release that was pulled forth from him. Lucius barely registered the growl that emerged from him as he came into her mouth. His own mouth continued its movements, taking long laps right over her. She tasted stronger now and he knew she was close as she started to ride his tongue harder. As she came hard against his mouth, he heard her moan his name to him over and over, her movement on him never ceasing. Lucius watched as she lay back down on the bed. Their breathing eventually slowed and she turned to him; _"I can't believe I have to leave in a few minutes. I find myself wanting to stay in bed."_

Lucius propped himself up on one elbow, one hand stroking through her hair. _"So do I. Although there will be plenty of time for us to stay in bed later this evening. Your sister and your Father are expecting you, are they not?"_

She grimaced silently; _"Yes, they are. I better get dressed then,"_ Lucinda said as she got up from the bed and picked up the dark blue dress she had dropped on the floor. She turned back to look at him, _"But I will expect we shan't be getting out of that bed at all tonight."_

Remembering his earlier thoughts on the mirror, he too got out of bed and redressed quickly. _"I will see to it that we won't be my dear."_

She was ready now. He watched her zip up the long black boot she had just placed on her foot. The dress was not one he had seen before, but it was a colour she wore often. It clung to her curves enticingly, and he was suddenly rather glad that she wore heavily draped robes over her clothing for work. He imagined she would draw many a lecherous glance in that dress. And the thought of that made him want to punch something.

He was startled out his thoughts by Lucinda herself, who placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" _I should go. I'll see you this evening. Have a good day!"_ She said cheerily, moving back from him and taking her wand in her right hand.

" _Yes I shall see you this evening. You too."_ He replied. And, with a smile thrown his way, she was gone.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

By the time Lucinda arrived at her Father's house, she was running a few minutes later than expected. Not that that was not thoroughly worth it, she thought as she knocked on the bright blue door. It was Luna who answered.

" _Hello Luci! We were getting worried, it's not like you to be late."_ She spoke as she stood aside to let Lucinda in.

Flinging her jacket from her shoulders, she replied; _"I know sorry! I got waylaid. But I'm here now, that's the main thing. Hello Neville, hello Father…"_

" _Hi Lucinda!"_ Neville said as cheerily as was humanly possible.

There was a long pause before her Father turned his attention to her; _"Lucinda. So, you two, there was something you wanted to talk about? Let's be out with it."_

Well that was such a lovely welcome, Lucinda thought sarcastically. Her Father was clearly still upset.

Lucinda noticed Neville had opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Luna's sing-song voice. She thought it sounded significantly sterner than usual however; _"We do yes Father. But firstly, I think you and Lucinda need to talk."_

" _I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk to me. I've said all I will say. If he can't accept that, then there is no more I can do."_ Lucinda spoke stubbornly. She would not be moved on this.

" _I have never said that I didn't want to talk to you. I would be as likely to accept this travesty as to denounce the existence of all I believe in."_ He replied, equally as stubbornly, before continuing, _"But, I do believe that your Mother would have hated to see us like this. She always said that family was the most important thing in the world."_

" _She did. I remember her telling me that."_ Lucinda said quietly.

" _Me too."_ Luna chipped in, sitting down next to Lucinda on the couch that was half taken up with an old printing machine.

" _Exactly. We should move forward. I may think you are making the wrong decision in trusting him, but you are a grown woman. I don't want to hear any mention of that man in this house though. And I mean it, so I do."_ Their Father finished, sipping at his cup of some vile smelling tea that Lucinda had been lucky enough to avoid so far.

" _Ok, I can manage that. I'm glad you want us to move forward from it. I have made my decision, and so long as I am happy with that decision, it will stick."_ Lucinda replied, her eyes trained on her Father.

She thought he looked somewhat resigned, but at least a little more relaxed than he had been when she had first entered. Now she just had to hope that Luna and Neville's news didn't send him spiralling backwards.

" _I knew if you just talked again it would all be ok. I'm so glad."_ Luna added, now turning to Neville. It looked as if he had been tasked with explaining why they had asked them to be there today. Lucinda was fairly certain she already knew why.

" _Yes, we are so glad. But err, there is another reason we wanted everyone here. I know you all are aware that I've been making some visits to Hogwarts these past few months. At first the meetings were about my textbook and the school potentially ordering some copies, but with Professor Sprout wanting to go part-time before her retirement, they have offered me a teaching post there."_ Neville said, glancing back to Luna.

" _Well that's wonderful news! A valuable job, being a professor."_ Lucinda heard her Father say, as if he was the authority on all jobs and their worth. She recalled he had certainly had some things to say about her job when she had first informed him of her intentions to become a healer.

" _Yes, it is wonderful news! We have been discussing this for a while now, and we both have decided that we want Neville to take the job. So, we'll be moving to Hogwarts!"_ Luna exclaimed, clearly very happy about the whole thing.

" _I think that's great for you both! I'm so happy for you!"_ Lucinda said, getting up and hugging her sister and then Neville.

They were all waiting for a certain person's reaction however. As Lucinda sat back down she glanced over at their Father. He was staring into a distant corner of the room.

" _Moving? Permanently? Why do you need to move too Luna? What about your job, you have to think about that."_ He eventually stated.

" _We have been thinking about that too. Luna can write up there, and she can have any articles owled to her for approval, with the final draft still being printed in London as usual. I wouldn't want her to give up her career."_ Neville explained.

" _Of course not. I can still do all the same things I do now Father, I promise. I wouldn't want to let you down."_ Luna spoke urgently.

" _That might be the case, but it certainly won't be the same. The Quibbler requires a steering hand, someone who is present, not hundreds of miles away. When will we ever see you?"_ Their Father said, now pacing back and forth. He picked up the teapot that was on the table and poured some more of the brown steaming liquid into his cup.

" _Luna will still be able to carry on as Editor. She's dedicated, and that's what matters, not where she lives. This is a wonderful opportunity for them both, we should be supporting them."_ Lucinda replied to him. Luna and Neville had been supportive (or at least, more supportive than she had been expecting) about her big announcement, she felt the least she could do was help persuade their Father to do the same for them.

He turned his attention to Lucinda. His watery blue eyes scanned over her face and she sensed a hint of sadness behind them.

" _I see. So I should just let her throw away everything she has here? I already have one daughter who's shied away from the family business."_ He said, looking directly at her, before turning to Luna, _"I just don't want to see you do something you might regret."_

Luna smiled benignly and rose from the couch, hugging their Father tightly.

" _It's lovely of you to say that, I know you care. But I know I'm making the right choice. I am. I'll still do everything I did before for The Quibbler. And, you and Lucinda can come and visit us there. It's so beautiful up in Hogsmeade. And we'll come home for Christmas, I promise!"_

" _You are both so sure of the choices you make, you put so much faith in them. I can only imagine that comes from your Mother. She had the sight for that, for always somehow knowing what was best. In the end, you must do what makes you happy. Both of you."_

" _Thank you Father."_ Luna said, moving in to hug him tightly.

" _Thank you."_ Lucinda added, following her sister. She felt relief flood through her such that she hadn't felt in a long time.

" _You girls mean the world to me, I only want you to be happy. And I know how much you two love each other."_ He said, indicating Luna and Neville.

" _Yes we do. I promise I will take care of her. We won't be moving until early November anyway. Professor McGonagall thought it would be best to ease me in gently before the Christmas holidays."_ Neville said from his position sitting on the large floor cushion over by the window.

" _Oh well then, you've got a while yet! We should have a family dinner next week sometime and I'll cook your favourite dinner hmm?"_ Lucinda spoke, putting an arm loosely around her sister. She knew that would help to further smooth things over; they all loved her chicken and leek pie. And it would be nice to spend some more time together before they move, she thought to herself.

" _That would be wonderful! I can't wait!"_ Her sister declared excitedly.

After planning their family dinner for late next week, it was eleven o clock. Luna and Neville left to go about their day; Luna to head to The Quibbler's office to finalise some articles on the dangers of extracting faerie wings for use in potions, and Neville was going to go back to their flat to continue writing a chapter of his new textbook.

Lucinda was supposed to be at work for half past twelve, and so she figured she had some time to talk with her Father alone.

" _You know you look so much like your Mother I can hardly believe it."_ He said, picking up a framed photograph from a small painted table.

Lucinda walked over to where he was stood. The photograph showed her Mother sitting on a small stone wall by the sea in Cornwall. She was smiling and waving at the camera, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

" _I've always loved that picture. She looks so happy in it."_ She spoke, standing behind her Father and looking over his shoulder at the picture.

He placed it back down and turned to Lucinda; _"Yes we were happy then. Not that we weren't happy when you and your sister were born of course. That only made us more so. I want you to be happy."_

" _I know. Even if this may not be what you wanted for me Father, I am happy."_

He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. _"Then that is all I can ask for."_

 _ **Please do keep following/favouriting and reviewing guys. It would be great to hear your views on this story so far, whether good or *eek* bad haha! I will update soon with Chapter 21. It will be an interesting one I can tell you, plenty of bitchiness to come… Until next time guys! X**_


	21. Chapter 21- Meeting the Ex

**Chapter 21: Meeting the Ex**

 _ **Hello again all! Thanks to those who have reviewed since I posted the last chapter, it means a lot and I find them really helpful! So please do continue if you would like!**_

 _ **A quick extra note for the beginning of this chapter: the music Lucius is listening to is…**_

 **Frédéric Chopin: Étude op. 10 No. 10 in A-flat Major**

 _ **Just in case you wanted to hear it. In all honesty I know squat about classical music so I looked up 'romantic pieces' of classical music and liked this one. Technically cheating but oh well! The title of this chapter speaks for itself I suppose…enjoy! (Btw, I own nothing, all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Lucinda**_ _ **).**_

Lucinda had arrived at work in a rather good mood after leaving her Father's house. They had parted on significantly better terms than upon her arrival, and for that she was grateful. She was very close to her family and the thought of not talking to someone that meant so much to her was upsetting. The day passed relatively slowly despite the fact that she was technically working a half day. There had been several 'bank staff' on the ward for the past week that she had noticed. She thought about it now as she was sitting at her desk putting away her things before she left. Ward A4 did not generally have the need to use bank staff, having a fairly low attrition rate. So it was suspicious to say the least. Lucinda imagined that they were potentially there to gather information for the investigation; to ensure there wasn't anything untoward occurring. As if I would just invite Lucius here for an afternoon liaison in my office. She recalled the time he had indeed proposed just that, and decided that perhaps she wasn't quite so innocent after all.

Either way, it was annoying, she concluded. It was an inconvenience and not fair to the patients to have a lack of consistency in the staff that saw them. And all the worse if they were trying to phish for information about her. Lucinda and Lucius had been informed the other day that their statements had been safely received and they would be contacted again soon as to the next steps. She imagined there would be some person coming up to the ward to ask the staff questions regarding her conduct. Huffing, she got up and nearly slammed the desk draw shut. After she had grabbed her jacket she wore earlier, leaving her dark green robes on the back of her chair, she exited her office once again.

When she arrived back to the Manor, she could hear music coming from somewhere. It was a beautiful classical piece, although she wasn't sure who the composer was. Taking off her jacket, she went to make her way into the sitting room to slip off her heels, but she turned to find Lucius standing in the doorway blocking her entrance.

" _Good evening my dear."_ He spoke as smoothly as ever.

Lucinda immediately and predictably forgot anything she had been worrying about; in fact she forgot pretty much anything she had been thinking about full stop. He was wearing a black shirt with a tiny pinstripe through it and black trousers. She noted his sleeves were rolled up a little to reveal the muscles of his forearms.

" _Good evening. That music, it's beautiful. Who is it by?"_ Lucinda asked, trying hard not to sound like she didn't know anything about classical music.

She saw him smirk a touch before replying; _"It is a piece by Chopin. It is beautiful yes."_

" _I haven't listened to music for so long. I forgot how emotive it can be."_ She said, moving into him and twining her arms around his neck.

" _Emotive? And which particular emotions does it conjure?"_ He breathed against her ear.

" _Hmm, I don't know. It's quite romantic though."_

" _I would suppose it is considered a romantic piece. I am also supposing that your family meeting went well. You appear to be in a good mood?"_ Lucius asked her, delicately trailing his lips down towards the crook of her neck.

" _It did yes. I think my Father and I are going to agree to disagree and move on. He isn't happy about our relationship, but he wants me to be happy and he agreed to move past it if I never mention you…"_ Lucinda trailed off. Saying it out loud now, it didn't exactly sound that good.

There was a pause before he replied; _"I see. That is quite an interesting conclusion to arrive at. However, so long as you are happy with that arrangement?"_

" _Well I wouldn't say that I'm exactly happy with it, I would rather my Father was able to accept this, but for now it's enough. Anyway, if I may say so too, you seem in a rather good mood yourself."_ Lucinda said, trying to switch the subject.

" _Well my meeting at the bank went well. The Ministry will have what they want very soon indeed."_

Lucinda pulled back from him slightly, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She hadn't really heard him mention the adversus inimicum mirror since his meeting at Borgin and Burkes the other month. He worked fast, she had to give him that.

" _Really? The mirror. But how?"_ She asked.

" _Let us just say that I made use of my connections."_ Lucius spoke slowly, as if he was carefully crafting what he was saying.

" _Hmm I bet. And I also bet there was a little wand-based persuasion involved too?"_

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. _"And why would you think that?"_

" _There isn't exactly previous evidence to the contrary is there Lucius? But I suppose if it's official Ministry business, you can get away with it."_ Lucinda said teasingly, one hand moving across his shoulder lightly.

" _I grant you there isn't. I may have utilised certain…persuasive methods as needed. It produced the desired outcome did it not?"_ He replied.

Lucina felt his arm tighten around her and pull her body flush against his. She could distinctly feel something hard pressing against her thigh.

" _It did. You got what you wanted."_ She whispered, attempting to keep her breathing steady as she felt his free hand move up to massage her breast.

" _Not everything my dear, not yet."_

" _I see. Well, I know earlier today I proposed we spend the entire evening in bed, and we've already passed about ten minutes not in bed."_ She giggled as his mouth nipped the tender area at the base of her neck.

" _So it appears. A fine proposal such as that should be adhered to, wouldn't you agree?"_ Lucius retorted.

He picked her up in his arms, the music quickly reaching its crescendo as if he had planned it as such. She wouldn't be entirely surprised if he had.

" _I agree."_ Lucinda replied to him, her lips meeting his once more.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day, Lucinda was sitting at her desk completing some assessments when there was knock on the door.

" _Come in."_ She announced loudly, placing a piece of parchment across the desk from her.

" _Good Afternoon Miss. Lovegood. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Mr. Rufus Houndsworth, and I have been brought in to work with St. Mungos and yourself on the recent investigation that I'm sure you've been made aware of."_ The man spoke rapidly, inviting himself into Lucinda's office and plonking his large briefcase down on a chair.

Lucinda was slightly dumbstruck for a second before it dawned on her that she had in fact found out by owl the other day that this man would be paying her a visit. He was to interview some of the staff on the ward. She disliked him already.

" _Oh yes Mr. Houndsworth. I was informed of your visit. Nice to meet you."_ Lucinda said politely, walking around to the front side of her desk and shaking the man's hand.

" _Yes, err, well I am here to just ask a few questions to some of your staff. Nothing to worry about of course."_ Houndsworth said, suddenly appearing rather sheepish.

Oh yes, Lucinda thought sarcastically, nothing to worry about at all. Just you here interrogating my poor staff about something they have no clue about, and my job on the line to boot. Nothing to worry about.

" _I see. Well I have to see one of my patients in ten minutes, but before that I am more than happy to show you to the main office where the majority of the staff on shift at the moment should be. So long as you are not interrupting their duties, and they consent of course, then you are welcome to ask any of them the…questions you have."_

" _Right, very good. That would be very helpful if you could show me the office, and I'll get to it, then I can be out of your hair as soon as. I realise this must be an inconvenience for you, Miss. Lovegood."_

Lucinda gave her best smile; _"Of course not Mr. Houndsworth. You have a job to do and I can understand that. It's just this way."_

And so Lucinda left her office, Houndsworth following behind her like a lost puppy. Luckily there were about six members of staff in the office, thankfully including Reg, who had always been supportive of her. After introducing Houndsworth to everyone, she left them be to go and see her patient, hoping against hope that they would only have positive things to say.

She was still thinking about it by the time she got back to the Manor that evening, and several days later despite the fact it was supposed to be her day off. Lucinda still hadn't heard anything back about the staff interviews yet, and no one had said anything to her about it. As much as Lucius told her to relax and not to worry about it, a part of her couldn't help but let her anxiety infiltrate her thoughts every now and again. Deciding to put her mind to something practical and enjoyable, she awoke on Thursday morning with a plan; _"How about I cook something special for us to have later on tonight? I'm meeting Hannah for some coffee, but when I get back I can start on it."_

Lucius turned to her and kissed her cheek. It was only early and so the curtains were closed and they were still occupying the bed.

" _What did you have in mind?"_ He asked her, sitting up. She could see the muscles flex in his broad shoulders as he did so.

" _Maybe beef wellington? If that sounds appealing?"_ Lucinda replied, snuggling further down into the covers. If she didn't have to get up early, she was bloody well going to enjoy a lie in.

" _I would say it does. And you are going to make this from scratch?"_

She flashed him a mock offended look; _"Of course. I'll even make the pastry, from scratch. I am horrified you would think otherwise Lucius."_

" _I wasn't insinuating that you would take short cuts. I was merely inquiring. It is not an easy dish to make."_ He chuckled a little, leaning his arm over to let his hand stroke through her hair.

" _That is true. But if it turns out to be an awful mess I would hope you would take that fact into account and be very polite about it!"_ She joked.

" _I am sure it will not be awful in the slightest. Besides, I am always polite my dear."_ Lucius spoke slowly, raising one eyebrow at her.

Before she had a chance to reply, he had pulled her forcefully onto his lap, kissing over her shoulders and down towards her breasts.

" _Really? Well dragging me out from the warmth of the covers wasn't very polite was it, Mr. Malfoy?"_

He withdrew his mouth from her nipple and smirked up at her; _"You are quite correct Miss. Lovegood. I should make it up to you..."_

After he had satisfactorily made it up to her, Lucinda had a quick shower and dressed in her jeans and a light blue wrap top. Lucius had told her earlier in the week that he had a meeting to attend at the Ministry that morning regarding this dark arts thing he was involved in. She presumed most of the meeting would centre around the mirror and its forthcoming new home. He was already dressed to leave when she had left the bathroom, and he gave her a quick kiss before apparating to the Ministry.

It was just gone twelve when she arrived at the little coffee shop she had arranged to meet Hannah in. It was a quaint place with plenty of arm chairs and framed prints; they were all the rage now in muggle London it seemed to Lucinda. They often preferred to meet in muggle places rather than brave the overly busy establishments on Diagon Alley. Hannah wasn't there when she arrived (no surprise there, Lucinda concluded), and so she grabbed herself a flat white and sat at a small table towards the front of the place so that Hannah would hopefully see her when she came in. She looked out of the window. There was a little supermarket on the opposite corner. Perhaps she should pop in after their coffee and grab a few things for tonight. Not that it was needed. Lucius' kitchen was filled with food of every kind. But she would quite like to see the look on his face if she told him she had carefully crafted her beef wellington with ingredients bought from a muggle shop. Maybe that's not the best idea, Lucinda thought. Instead she decided she would pay a visit to the lovely family run bakery near to her flat and buy something for dessert. That way if he didn't want to eat it, more for her!

" _I know…I know. I'm so sorry I'm a little late."_ Hannah said as she bustled in and sat down opposite her.

" _That's ok, I'm sure I'll find a way to forgive you! You ok, you look a little…ruffled?"_ Lucinda giggled as Hannah took out a hairbrush from her bag and smoothed it through her hair.

" _Oh yes yes I'm fine. Better than fine actually. The reason I'm late may be because of my new man!"_ Hannah spoke excitedly.

" _Ooh get you! Is this the dinner-last-week guy?"_ Lucinda asked. Hannah had owled her the other week to tell her she was going on a second date with the guy she'd met at a bar a few months ago.

She thought she saw Hannah flush a little before she replied; _"Yes, him. He's so lovely! I really like him already. He is a muggle though, that's the one difficulty."_

" _Well there goes my double date suggestion out the window! Does he know you're, you know…?"_ Lucinda asked her, keeping her voice down. The place was rather busy now.

" _Ha yeah, no thanks. I couldn't imagine Steve's face if he met Lucius Malfoy. But no, he doesn't know. It's far too early for that. It's not as if I could just drop it on him is it? Oh by the way, I'm a…"_

" _Yeah, true."_ Lucinda interrupted her. Hannah could sometimes just blurt things out without realising they were in muggle territory. It was easily done. _"And yes, I can't imagine the look on most muggle's faces if they saw him flicking his you know what about like nobody's business; he wouldn't care."_

" _His what about?!"_ Hannah asked, her eyes wide with horror.

" _His wand!"_ Lucinda whispered forcefully, and they burst into giggles.

" _Oh riggght, I thought you meant something else for a moment there! So, how do you think I should broach the subject, if it gets that far?"_

Lucinda thought for a moment. Having never dated a muggle before, her experience in this was limited.

" _I think that you'll know when the time is right. And when, or if, you decide to tell him, you should just be honest. But best to keep it simple and to the point. If you start going on about the Ministry and all that, it might be overwhelming."_ She replied honestly to her friend, taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

" _Yeah that sounds good. I've never had to tell anyone before. It would be a long way off yet anyway. He seems like the type that would react well though; he's quite laid back."_ Hannah said thoughtfully.

" _Well he sounds nice. I'm sure it would be fine in this day and age. I mean really, what is he going to do, have you burned at the stake!"_ Lucinda mused, tucking a stray piece of hair back into the small bun at the nape of her neck.

" _Ha yeah you're right…either way, not going to complicate matters right now. I'm just enjoying dating him. Right, coffee time. I'll be right back. Do you want another? To say sorry for my tardiness?"_

Lucinda checked her watch. She had plenty of time before she would need to start cooking. _"Go on then yeah. I'll have another flat white please."_

As Hannah sat back down again, she asked Lucinda; _"So, my love life is finally going well, what about yours? You two have been together for a little bit now."_

" _Yeah it's going well too, or at least I think so. I've moved more of my stuff to the Manor now."_ Lucinda said. She didn't mention her thoughts of the other night after what George had said to her.

" _Really? So you're living there? You two don't waste much time do you! Have you err been reading the papers?"_ She asked her, stirring the steaming cup of deep brown liquid in front of her.

" _Well I think 'living there' is a bit of a stretch, but I suppose so. It is fast, but this hasn't exactly been a conventional relationship so far! And no I haven't. Neither has Lucius as far as I know. We thought it best to avoid The Daily Prophet after I pissed off Rita Skeeter."_

" _Ooh what did you do?"_ Hannah said, her eyes widening.

" _Nothing much, I just told her I wouldn't tell her anything about me and Lucius due to the highly unfavourable quality of her work. Well…it sounds worse when I say it like that."_

Hannah started laughing and almost spat out the mouthful of coffee she had. _"Well that explains why you've been apparently pregnant and having massive slanging matches behind closed doors too."_

" _Slanging matches! With who?"_ Lucinda asked. The caffeine was starting to take affect now and she felt somewhat restless sitting down.

" _With the Malfoys of course. Over money and whatever else. Skeeter is just trying to sell papers and keep herself relevant, everyone knows it's not true."_ She said, batting her hand in Lucinda's direction and rolling her eyes.

" _Yes it bloody well isn't true. Not that I should be surprised I suppose, I expected Skeeter to go off on some tangent about us. I haven't even met Draco yet."_

" _Haven't you? He always was a jumped up little brat even at school. I mean, I heard he's changed a lot though since the War, but I wouldn't expect miracles when you do meet him. I imagine he's none too happy about daddy dearest and yourself!"_ Hannah replied, picking a piece off the edge of the blueberry muffin she'd bought.

Lucinda had heard the same about Draco. Not that the thought he might have mellowed made her any less nervous about potentially being introduced to him in the near future. I mean I am his Father's…girlfriend didn't sound right…partner? No that sounded too long term. She had no idea how to describe the relationship she had with Lucius.

" _I'm not going to expect anything, I think that's the best way to play it don't you? No, I don't think he is happy about our relationship. Although, Lucius said he talked with him again at his engagement party and seemed to smooth things over a touch. So, who knows. We'll wait and see."_ She spoke slowly, letting one finger trace the rim of her cup idly.

" _He'll come around eventually. Or he'll learn to accept it like a grown up. What about the ex-wife? Has she made an appearance yet?"_ Hannah asked amusedly.

" _I haven't seen her. Lucius saw her at the party."_ Lucinda said, not sure if she should elaborate further on that encounter or not. Not that Lucinda hadn't heard rumours herself of Narsissa's fondness of one glass of sherry too many.

" _Guessing she had some things to say?"_

" _Hah of course! She made a fool of herself later on in the evening though…"_

Lucinda didn't feel like it was gossiping by telling Hannah. She knew she could trust her not to blab to all and sundry about it.

Hannah leaned in a little closer as if they needed to be more discreet. Which was entirely unnecessary considering they were well out of earshot of any fellow witches or wizards; _"Really? Did he tell you what happened?"_

" _Well, sort of. She got completely pissed."_ Lucinda said, sipping at the last of her coffee.

" _What?! No! At Draco's engagement party? The woman sounds a mess if you ask me!"_ Hannah snorted.

" _Yep at his engagement party. I don't know what's going on, but what I've heard doesn't exactly endear my to her."_

" _I bet! Well, at least they've been divorced a while now. You don't have to put up with her hanging around all the time."_ Hannah said through a mouthful of muffin.

Lucinda smiled at her friend and took a piece of the muffin herself before there wasn't any left, before replying; _"True. I just hope I don't have to deal with her full stop if I'm honest."_

After another hour of chatting and giggling had passed, Lucinda parted ways with Hannah outside the coffee shop and headed to the bakery as she had planned. After much deliberation, she had decided on a gigantic apple pie, and a rhubarb pie, just for good measure. This is why I shouldn't drink coffee, she thought as she placed the two pies on the kitchen table back at the Manor. It never failed to make her ravenously hungry.

Once she had found everything she needed in the larder, she set to work making the pastry to wrap the beef in. It was such a physical task that she found it quite relaxing, and it certainly dulled her mind to any thoughts about the investigation and any impending meeting she might have to be called to regarding its outcome. She focused her attentions instead on kneading and rolling the newly-made pastry, hoping that Lucius would be appreciative of the work she had put into it. Not that she had any doubts he would be; he was nothing if not entirely gentlemanly .Well, out of the bedroom anyway, she thought, smiling to herself. Lucinda did find it oddly amusing however, that he seemed so surprised she would want to cook for him rather than have Scrimpy do it for them. She supposed he wasn't used to that; Narsissa probably rarely even entered the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and then a chiming reverberated inside the kitchen, startling her. She presumed the loud noise was to alert any house elf to the fact that there was someone waiting to be let in. Guess it's up to me today though, Lucinda thought, wiping her hands on a tea towel and departing the kitchen for the main hall. There was another insistent knock just as she reached the foyer. Wow, someone's keen. Lucinda enacted the unlocking charm Lucius had taught her and pulled open the heavy door. Lucinda felt her eyes widen at the sight before her.

" _Oh…it's you. Might have known you would be here."_ Came the taught voice of Narsissa Malfoy, _"My, what an interesting outfit."_

She looked Lucinda up and down with disdain. Lucinda felt her cheeks flush heavily. She knew she must look a mess; her hair half up half down and her blue top splattered with flour. Narsissa was wearing a long black embroidered coat and what looked like a matching dress underneath. Great, the first time meeting the ex and I look like the housemaid.

Clearing her throat a touch, she replied; _"Yes, it's me. And thank you for the compliment. That's some...interesting hair. Inspired by a skunk were you?"_

Narsissa let out a brief, humourless laugh; _"Oh, I can see why he likes you. I am here to see Lucius."_ She stepped inside and unbuttoned her coat.

Lucinda let out a silent puff of breath and closed the door, turning to the tall thin woman who had entered.

" _Lucius isn't here. He's at a meeting at the Ministry."_ She responded, not sure what else to say.

There was a pause where Narsissa eyed her again before she asked further; _"I see. And when will he be back? I need to discuss some wedding preparations with him."_

" _I err, don't know exactly. I'm sure he won't be long."_ She said without thinking. Damn. She should have said he'd probably be hours yet. Now she'll stay.

" _I shall wait then."_ Narsissa replied shortly.

Lucinda didn't know why she felt so intimidated. Come on, she berated herself, don't let her get to you. Deciding a course of action, she thought it best to head back into the kitchen and hope Narsissa didn't follow.

" _Well I was just cooking, hence the flour. I'll need to get back to it."_ Lucinda said, already turning to walk away.

The woman trailed her at a distance. Lucinda felt like she might want to apparate out of there. She didn't think Narsissa would be too happy to see she could come and go as she pleased, just like she could no longer. Arriving back in the kitchen, she set about wrapping the pastry up to let it rest so she could get on with the beef.

" _I see he has you cooking for him already. That was what he always wanted; someone to cook and clean for him and be a good little housewife."_ Narsissa sniffed, sitting down at one of the chairs set at the big wooden table and folding her hands over her lap.

" _I cook when I want to. He does not ask me to do it."_

" _I'm sure. I'm surprised he's moved you in already. Or you've moved yourself in."_ She spoke the last part under her breath. Lucinda watched as she took a cigarette out of her bag and lit it with her wand.

Reaching upwards to grab one of the flat bottomed copper pans that were hung there, Lucinda lit the stove with a wordless spell and placed the pan on it. She attempted not to rise to Narsissa's clear spite, but she had to wait for the pan to heat up and so she turned back to face her; _"I don't live here, you'll be pleased to hear."_

" _I bet you stay often enough! I am sure he can persuade a young thing like you to do whatever he wants, be at his beck and call."_

" _I would hardly say I was at his beck and call, as you put it."_ Lucinda replied quickly, picking up the beef to sear it in the pan, suddenly rather wishing it was Narsissa instead.

" _Hmm."_ She paused, and Lucinda noted her eyes dart rapidly around the room as if she was making a judgement on the place, _"Do you trust him?"_ She asked suddenly, directing her full attention back to Lucinda.

The question took her completely by surprise. Why in Merlin's name would she want to know that? Why would she even care if she trusted Lucius or not?

" _I do."_ She answered, almost honestly. She did trust Lucius for all intents and purposes, but there would always be some part of her questioning just how far that trust could go. He hadn't given her reason to doubt him however.

Narsissa took a long drag on her cigarette, releasing a cloud of dark blue smoke into the air which changed to pink and then grey as it faded. Lucinda awaited her retort patiently.

" _Then you are a fool dear girl."_

Lucinda had to physically shake her head a touch in order to process that she had actually had the nerve to speak to her in such a condescending way; _"Excuse me? And why is that? Although, I don't even know why I am bothering to ask, of course you would tell me not to trust him!"_

" _And I am sure, of course, that he would tell you whatever you want to hear. I am not presuming to tell you that he would cheat on you or anything of that nature, no. He's far too much of a gentleman for that kind of behaviour, he always was. And he clearly appears quite besotted with you for some unknown reason. No, there are other reasons you should not trust Lucius."_ She finished, flicking her hand idly to put out the cigarette.

" _And these other reasons are?"_ Lucinda asked her, moving the now sealed beef out of the pan and throwing some chopped onions in.

" _One thing you should know about Lucius; he is, to the core, a selfish man. He may tell you he wants you, that he loves you even. But when it comes down to it, Lucius only truly cares about himself and what he wants."_ She said somewhat bitterly, crossing one leg over the other to reveal what looked to Lucinda like a very expensive pair of black suede heels.

With Lucius not here to defend himself, Lucinda felt it only right that she try to do that; she knew he would do the same for her; _"Well I have seen no evidence to support that. And I certainly wouldn't say that he is at all selfish when it comes to Draco. Or to you for that matter; he clearly still provides you with the money to keep you in the manner you are accustomed, which in my opinion is more than generous."_

Neither spoke for a beat and despite Lucinda's outright support of Lucius, Narsissa's words were swirling in her head. Was she being genuine? She couldn't tell in all honesty. It was true that she did trust him, and he had clearly been unselfish in his relationship with her and his son in particular. But did that mean he wouldn't ultimately prove otherwise?

" _You won't have seen any evidence of it yet I can be certain of that. I presume he has told you all about the nice things he has done and how horrid I am then! Typical. No imagination at all. I am merely attempting to impart some advice to you. I was married to the man for twenty years, I should know what he's like."_

Lucinda was getting tired of these mind games. She stopped the spoon in mid-air while she threw a handful of mushrooms into the pan.

" _No actually we haven't really discussed you. And thank you, but I don't require any advice. I'll take my own chances, and judge people on the actions I see, not what somebody tells me they're like."_ Lucinda responded stubbornly, now stirring the pan by hand so she had an excuse not to engage in extensive conversation with her.

" _You certainly seem sure, for now at least. I would recommend extreme caution in your decisions. He will disappoint you."_ Narsissa said. Lucinda thought she detected a hint of regret in her voice.

Putting the pan off the heat, she turned to her; _"I do take the upmost caution in decisions I see fit to do so. Believe me, I took caution before entering into this relationship."_

" _Huh, I bet you did! I bet also that there were certain…benefits that persuaded you otherwise. Enjoying your earrings are you?"_ Narsissa spat, drumming her long fingers lightly on the table top.

" _I have no idea what you are talking about!"_ She said defiantly. Lucinda made her way over to the other side of the worktop and grabbed a bowl.

" _Oh there's no need to act coy for my sake girl. I saw him looking in the window of Madam Jocalia's at them."_

Lucinda narrowed her eyes a touch. Her calling her 'girl' was hugely annoying and patronising, but she decided to ignore it. And as for the earrings, she was clearly imagining things.

" _I still am none the wiser, sorry. Lucius hasn't bought me any earrings."_

" _Hasn't he? Or not that you are aware of is more accurate no? He's probably saving them for when you get tired of him; hoping it might persuade you to stay."_

" _You seem to have made the assumption that I am with Lucius for his money? I think you will find that I have not taken a penny from him, nor would I. I have some modicum of pride."_ Lucinda retorted, putting extra emphasis on the 'I' in the last sentence.

Both of them were stock still, staring each other down from across the kitchen. Lucinda folded her arms loosely across her chest. Where the hell was Lucius!?

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

For once, Lucius was somewhat keen to get to Level Two of the Ministry of Magic for the dark arts meeting. He had received word that morning from Borgin that the mirror would be picked up by him in person from its current owners tomorrow, now that the funds had been transferred successfully. It took an hour and two senior goblin authorisations (just a precaution for such large transactions, he had been informed) at Gringott's the other day, but it had been done. That was the main thing, he reminded himself. It was progress.

He was particularly looking forward to this meeting as he was fairly certain its main purpose would be to ascertain where the mirror would be kept upon its arrival at the Ministry. He could put his powers of persuasion, as Lucinda would call them, to full effect here. It was not as if the unmighty trio of Forbeson, McIntosh and Edmonds would provide much of a challenge to navigate. Lucius was certain he would be able to ensure the mirror's resting place would be convenient enough that even Costache and his cronies wouldn't miss it.

He had just stepped out of yet another crowded lift, in a significantly more agitated mood after narrowly avoiding being hit in the eye by an interdepartmental memo, when he saw one of Potter's friends walking towards him from further down the corridor. And to make matters worse, it was the Weasley one. Lucius did find himself somewhat amused that his face was like thunder, pace quickening significantly as he approached, but he was still in no mood for anyone to get in his way.

" _There you are, you smarmy git! I've been hoping to run into you!"_ The red-head grunted, his auror robes flowing behind him.

How he ever became an auror full stop was puzzling to Lucius to say the least. Little wizarding talent to speak of and even less wit about him. He stood his ground and rolled his eyes. The whole family was so predictable and a tedious thorn in his side.

" _Were you now. How fortunate for you as here I am. As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a meeting to attend."_ Lucius replied, watching with barely contained pleasure as Weasley clenched his fists, his face red and sweaty.

" _You won't be going anywhere soon if I have anything to say about it. We've got stuff on you Malfoy…"_ Weasley started.

Lucius wasn't even bothering to listen to what he had to say. He knew for a fact that they had nothing on him; there was nothing for them to find. Or at least not for the moment as it stood anyway. Just as he was about to interrupt Weasley's spiel, who should emerge from the office behind them but the 'Chosen One' himself, Harry Potter. He flashed Lucius a look but didn't directly address him, instead attempting to calm his friend.

" _Come on Ron, just leave it. He's not worth it."_ Potter spoke, one hand gently pulling on Weasley's shoulder.

Lucius noted Weasley had stopped speaking now, but he still had a look about him that he might potentially throw a punch. He'd like to see him try. He'd be more likely to make Minister for Magic than so much as catch the side of his face.

Weasley stepped back a touch, his freckled face still tomato-like; _"You're right Harry. But..."_ He spoke loudly, pointing his wand in Lucius' direction, _"If you ever, ever hurt my brother, or any of my family ever again, so much as come near them, I'll see you back in Azkaban I swear!"_

" _As far as I was aware, I have done nothing to hurt your brother. But I can assure you I will make every attempt to stay far away from your family, especially if it means I can avoid this inane drivel! Now, if you'll excuse me…"_ Lucius smirked widely, using the head of his walking stick to physically move Weasley aside.

He was walking away as he heard the last snippets of conversation between Potter and Weasley; _"I better not see his sneering face again Harry or I won't be responsible for my actions I can tell you!"_

" _I know it's difficult, but you can't rise to him like that in the middle of the corridor. He's not worth being suspended over Ron!"_ Potter replied, then he heard a door slam as the two must have disappeared back into the office Potter emerged from a few moments before.

Luckily, the corridor had been fairly quiet during Weasley's tirade and so there hadn't been many people around to witness the event. However as he progressed a little further down the corridor Lucius noticed a couple of older wizards visibly shake their heads disapprovingly and withdraw into the meeting room beside which they were stood. Releasing an agitated noise, he carried on passed endless doors and turns until he came to the usual venue for the dark arts meeting. The room was currently empty. As he sat himself down, Lucius checked his pocket watch. He hadn't realised he had left so early, having been distracted by her mouth once again. Not that he minded in the slightest, of course. But now he would have to wait probably ten minutes for the rest of the initiative to appear. Perhaps he should have allowed Weasley to go on for longer, or perhaps he should have retaliated to make things more interesting. It had been tempting, but he had been aware it would only end up creating yet more stories for people to pore over in The Daily Prophet. Lucinda had already suffered enough due to Skeeter's ramblings. But yes, it had been tempting. The whole family seemed to be constantly there to irritate him, and not just as there were so many of them. He heard that Arthur had been promoted recently in his post, and was now the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. What an utter waste of time that job was, Lucius mused. At least they might be able to afford some decent dwellings for once.

There were certain Ministry offices and departments, such as that which Arthur Weasley worked in, that seemed to Lucius to be wholly unnecessary add-ons. It wasn't as if any self-respecting wizard would want to fiddle around with anything muggles had invented. No, Lucius thought, they should to focusing much more on the potential uses of wizarding artefacts, things that could help further knowledge and help the wizarding world prosper rather than extoling the virtues of muggle's supposed technology.

Despite the fact that he was eager to have his say on the adversus inimicum mirror's home at the Ministry, he was rather hoping it wouldn't end up with them talking in circles for hours on end. Lucinda would most likely be cooking now, and he wanted to be back at the Manor in good time to spend the rest of the day with her, something they didn't often have the chance to do with Lucinda's hours at work. He realised of course how important her job was to her, but he was not used to having to adjust to other's needs. However, he was certain he wouldn't want her to change though either; to see someone so passionate about what they did was refreshing to him. He had never felt passionate about much himself. Once he thought he was passionate about blood purity and what that stood for, but over time he realised he felt less and less enthused regarding the tasks set for him as the Dark Lord's favourite. Chasing a bunch of infuriating schoolchildren around the Department of Mysteries wasn't exactly what he had imagined being a deatheater would entail.

He was glad to be interrupted as his thoughts began to drift to the consequences of that particular event. Forbeson entered the room, briefcase floating in the beside him as he perused several pieces of parchment he was holding.

" _Good afternoon Forbeson."_ Lucius spoke, clasping his hands together on the table top.

Forbeson glanced up at him from his reading, glasses perched on the end of his nose; _"Ah, Lucius. Good afternoon. Just, err, looking through a final draft for the new Ministry proposal regarding their joint initiative with St. Mungos. It makes interesting reading to say the least!"_

Lucius watched with interest as Forbeson placed the pages on the table and sat himself down opposite him.

" _I see. I have heard some vague information concerning this, yes. There be joint contract with St. Mungos to set out the full extent to which the Ministry will be influencing them, I presume?"_ He said, leaning back in his chair a touch.

There was brief pause as Forbeson filed away the parchment away in his briefcase before he replied; _"Oh it seems like it yes. Many months of meetings I imagine, they do so like to draw these things out to the nth degree don't they!"_

And of course you don't, Lucius thought sarcastically. It was intriguing to hear however, that there would in fact be a joint initiative between the Ministry and St. Mungos. He recalled Lucinda's view on the matter, and he had to agree. The Ministry had no business sticking their nose into St. Mungos. They were two completely different agencies with significantly different ways of working, and one would not mesh with the other, he was certain.

Attempting to retain a slightly more unbiased view, and not wanting to enter into a particularly long conversation on the topic, he simple added; _"Yes I quite agree. Let us just hope that the meetings prove worthwhile and lead to a conclusion everyone can accept."_

" _Aye, let's hope so Lucius, let's hope so. Ah, Edmonds, McIntosh, there you are."_ Forbeson spoke loudly, gesturing the two men who had just appeared to take a seat, _"We'll get started. I have another meeting at half past two, so if it is ok with everyone, we'll finish just before."_

Lucius noticed they all nodded in response rather more forcefully than was strictly necessary. I appeared he wasn't the only one keen to get this over with.

" _That's splendid as far as I'm concerned James! Haven't even had a lunch break yet! That illegal mandrake scandal just keeps growing, no pun intended! So, err, how are things going with this mirror then Lucius?"_ McIntosh asked, looking to Lucius from across the table, his stubby fingers stroking his moustache.

He was wondering when he would pipe up. He was probably expecting Lucius to have no further news so he could step in with his snivelling bureaucratic drivel about money and how Shacklebolt wouldn't want to wait any longer.

" _I have been informed by my source that they will be collecting the mirror in person in the coming days. Then I shall collect it from them, so do not worry McIntosh, we shall not have to wait much longer."_ Lucius spoke calmly, inwardly relishing it when McIntosh's face dropped, _"So, I believe the most logical next step is to plan what exactly will be done with said mirror when it arrives."_

Lucius noted McIntosh open his mouth to rebuke, but Edmonds interrupted, clearly sensing the growing tension in the room; _"Well, that's terrific news isn't it! I'm sure we've all had quite enough of discussing and researching the same thing for months on end! I for one propose the mirror should be kept where it can be most protected, and we all know where that is."_

" _Ah yes, of course. However I did briefly discuss this matter with Kingsley the other day. He seemed to be keen on the idea that the looking glass should be kept in the Ministry's own vault at Gringotts."_ Forbeson replied, his quill moving rapidly across a fresh piece of parchment.

Merlin be damned! Lucius thought. Shacklebolt out to ruin his plans, this would simply not do. He needed to have his input, and quickly.

" _I imagine the goblins would severely object to the idea of a wizard made dark object being kept within Gringotts on a permanent basis. Recall the absolute shambles we had ten years ago with Fudge attempted to cajole them to keep the veil there temporarily."_ He spoke smoothly.

" _True. Very true, they can be most difficult to cooperate with. Besides, the vault is not exactly easily accessible, which proves good for security, less so for research purposes."_ Edmonds responded. At last, someone was speaking a little sense, Lucius thought.

" _The Department of Mysteries may be more accessible, but isn't that the problem? Although, saying that, the opportunities for research into something as rare as this are quite astounding."_ McIntosh said.

" _Yes, research is vital into an object so little is known about. I assume we are all agreed that the Department of Mysteries is perhaps the best place, but it will be difficult to change Kingsley's mind. I believe he feels the Department is not quite safe enough, after, well err…that event during the Second War…"_ Forbeson said, trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

Lucius was fully aware of what he meant. Shacklebolt had been there during the 'event'. It was an event that had cost Lucius his freedom and his dignity. He should have expected that Shacklebolt wold recall how easy it had been for them to infiltrate the Department. Nevertheless, he knew that there had been significant security changes to the Ministry in the past few years, so why he was so reluctant to allow the mirror to kept there was anyone's guess. I'm sure he'd rather let it gather cobwebs on the Ministry's terms than actually put it to good use, Lucius concluded.

" _The Department should be more than adequate now though surely? I think the best idea would be to get a message to some of the unspeakables and ask their opinion. They can tell us where it could potentially be kept and what, if any, extra security will be required."_ McIntosh chipped in again.

" _Good idea McIntosh. I shall send a memo to Timson, he works in the Department. That is, if we are all in favour?"_

" _I should see no reason why we would not be in favour. It is, after all, the most sensible idea I think we are all agreed on that?"_ Lucius replied. It was too easy really; a simple seed of doubt planted carefully, and they had changed their plans just as he anticipated they would.

" _Aye it is. What say you McIntosh?"_ Edmonds spoke, inclining his head a little in McIntosh's direction.

Lucius heard a slight snort emerge from the man before he answered; _"As much as I would rather not, I have to agree as well. I don't imagine it would be any easier to store it in Gringotts. And at least if it is kept here, we can keep a closer eye on it…"_ He eyed Lucius suspiciously.

" _Glad that's sorted then!"_ Forbeson said, appearing slightly distracted as he quickly packed away his briefcase, _"Might be an idea if we all go and speak to Kingsley now if everyone is available. If I don't do it now I won't get chance with all the meetings and paperwork I've had lately."_

And so Lucius found himself now in a significantly darker mood than when he had first arrived at the Ministry, in a lift with Forbeson, Edmonds and McIntosh up to Level One to pay Shacklebolt a probably unwelcome visit. He had managed to avoid any meetings with him for quite some time now, and the thought of having to plead their case while he sat behind his vast desk filled him with frustration.

Reaching their destination, it was Forbeson who knocked on the door. There was a moment's silence before Lucius heard a reverberating voice say; _"Come in."_

They stepped inside. Lucius let his eyes move about the room. Alongside several portraits of past Ministers for Magic were various vases and other artefacts Lucius found completely devoid of artistic flair and decent craftsmanship. Just the kind of thing I would expect to find in here, he concluded.

" _Minister, so sorry to just barge in like this, but we have a proposal to put forward regarding the adversus inimicum looking glass."_ Forbeson addressed the man sat behind the desk.

Shacklebolt looked up from the parchment he was reading and glanced at the group of men. His eyes settled on Lucius and his gaze visibly hardened.

" _That is quite alright. But I thought I had made my feelings on the object quite clear. Besides, we do not yet have an arrival date for the looking glass have we?"_ Shacklebolt spoke in his trademark deep drawl.

" _We do now. It shall be collected in the next few days. With regards to where we shall store the mirror, we have been discussing that today. We are in agreement that it would perhaps be best that we utilise the Department of Mysteries. It is close and secure, and we feel it will provide us with opportunity to allow the unspeakables to study the mirror."_ McIntosh said, trying to sound as eloquent as possible. Lucius couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes.

" _Well that is certainly fast progress. Nonetheless, I am quite reluctant for something with such dark connections to be kept within the Ministry itself. You do make good points however. What is your opinion on this, Malfoy?"_ Shacklebolt asked, waving his hand over his desk at the same time to clear it.

" _My opinion, Minister,"_ He practically spat the word out, _"Is that, so long as the mirror is in the correct hands, it shall not be dangerous. Therefore it is best to keep it within the Ministry, where there is a chance to explore its origins and the magic used to craft it."_

Lucius waited for a reply. He was fairly certain he would buy what he had to say. Of course, he was distrusting of him, that would not change. But, Shacklebolt was not a complete fool. He knew Lucius had great knowledge of dark magic and the objects used to channel it, not that he would ever openly say so.

He watched as Shacklebolt folded his hands on top of the desk and cleared his throat loudly; _"That is as maybe. I am already aware that there will need to be research into something so rare….But, if this goes ahead, and the mirror is brought here, it will be on all of you if anything goes wrong let me make that clear. I am trusting you with this task. Forbeson I suggest you make contact with the Department and feedback to me as soon as is possible. Then I will make my final decision."_

" _Yes Minister, of course. I know of several unspeakables I can contact for further information, and I am sure of their discretion. I will see to it."_ Forbeson said. Lucius thought he sounded disgustingly sycophantic.

" _Well then. I can see you tomorrow at four."_ Shacklebolt replied smoothly.

" _I shall get onto that right away Minister. I'll see you at four. Let us go then, gentlemen. I know we all have other meetings to get to this afternoon."_ Forbeson said, rising from his seat as they all followed suit.

As Lucius made his way back up to the atrium, he knew his face must be displaying his anger, as people made a considerable effort to move out of his way as he passed, several groups of wizards and witches putting their heads together to whisper some nonsense or other about him probably. The sooner he could get back to the Manor the better. Despite the fact that he had the upcoming meeting with Costache, and that the mirror would be arriving in a few days, Shacklebolt's attitude was proving to be a barrier he should have anticipated, and that made him even angrier. Stepping into one of the black tiled fireplaces, he left the Ministry.

The Manor was quiet upon his arrival, the gentle tick of the grandfather clock the only thing piercing the silence. After depositing his outer robes, he made his way to the kitchens, knowing Lucinda would be there. He needed a distraction from what had turned out to be a most irritating meeting, and she was extremely good at doing just that. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could sense the distinct smells of cooking, making him realise he hadn't eaten anything so far today. But he could sense something else too; something out of place. Voices coming from inside the room. He pushed open the door to find Lucinda standing at one of the marble kitchen countertops, and Narsissa, of all people, sitting at the table. Both women turned to him as he stood in the doorway. He felt his jaw tighten unconsciously. He was not in the mood for this.

" _Ah there he is, the man in question."_ Narsissa said as she stood from her chair and smoothed down her robes.

" _And what exactly are you doing here Narsissa?"_ Lucius replied shortly.

She sneered at him briefly; _"Well, as much as I do apologise for interrupting your domestic bliss, I am here to discuss some important decisions for the wedding."_

He glanced over to Lucinda, who was being unusually quiet. She flashed him a closed lipped smile in response but still didn't say anything.

" _I see. And I suppose you couldn't have sent me an owl to arrange a date beforehand. I sincerely hope you haven't been making trouble."_

Narsissa made to walk over towards the door. _"I did not see the point in owling, surely I do not need to make an appointment to talk about our son. And I have not been making any trouble, we were just having a little chat is all."_

" _Yeah, we have. It's fine. Look, I'll leave you both to it."_ Lucinda spoke, also moving towards the door.

" _Are you ok?"_ He asked her as she stopped in front of him.

" _Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go and get cleaned up and have a shower. I'll see you in a bit. And Narsissa,"_ Lucinda turned to his ex-wife, _"It was nice to meet you."_

He wanted to say something else to reassure her, but she had already exited and he could hear her footsteps slowly dying away as she made her way back down the corridor. Lucius realised it can't have been easy for her to have to sit and chat with his ex-wife and then leave them both alone. Merlin knows, he certainly didn't want to be alone with Narsissa, especially not after the day he'd had so far.

Moving his attention back to the woman beside him, he noticed she was still smirking in the direction Lucinda had left.

" _I certainly hope for your sake you haven't been spouting your usual spite."_

" _I have been doing no such thing I can assure you Lucius. As if I would waste my time. I was merely offering the girl some advice is all."_ She moved past him and out of the door, her long black robes flowing behind her.

Lucius was always completely astounded at the way she acted when she visited the Manor. Despite the fact that she hadn't lived there for four years, she treated it like her own personal fiefdom whenever she was there. Grunting under his breath, he begrudgingly followed her to his study.

She had arrived there a few seconds before him and he noticed her leaning a little over the desk, perusing the draft of a business letter he had left out yesterday. He cleared his throat loudly, closing the door behind him and she straightened up.

" _I have to say Lucius, I can see what why you are so keen. Pretty, far too young, and quite the sharp tongue."_ Narsissa told him, sitting down in one of the armchairs set over one side of the room near the floor length window.

" _From what you had said, I was under the impression this meeting was in regards to the upcoming wedding of our son. Not for you to pass judgement on my choice of partner."_ Lucius replied, choosing not to sit down. The sooner she got to the point, the sooner she would leave and they could be alone again.

He watched as she looked out of the window at the gardens. He had had them landscaped sometime after she left and so he imagined they must look quite different to her. After a few seconds, she turned back to him; _"That is the purpose of my visit yes. I was just not expecting to be greeted by her at the front door."_

She was testing his patience. And it was wearing thin as it was. He breathed in deeply as she stared at him from across the room.

" _Whether Lucinda answered the door or not is not an issue as far as I am concerned. Now, what wedding preparations were so urgent that they just could not wait?"_

" _Suit yourself. Draco and Astoria are keen to have a winter wedding and as it's already summer that doesn't give us much time to prepare."_ She declared importantly, as if she knew so much more about their own son's life than Lucius did.

" _That's perfectly fine. What is there to prepare? They have said they want to be married here, in the garden's chapel. I am assuming that still stands?"_ He replied, flicking his hand to file away the stray pieces of parchment on his desk.

" _It still stands yes. Although it is bad luck to marry there if you ask me, but they have their hearts set on it. It is not so much the venue that is the difficulty, but the family. Or families, as the case may be."_ Narsissa said, pursing her lips together.

" _I have no interest in getting involved in any…tensions between the Greengrass's extended family and the Black's."_

" _Oh I see, and what about your extended family Lucius?"_ She said smugly, raising an eyebrow at him before opening her handbag and taking a cigarette out of it.

" _How droll. I have no extended family as you are well aware. My extended family is your extended family, perhaps unfortunately. There is nothing to decide either way. We seat each family at opposite sides of the chapel during the wedding. Will you be inviting your sister?"_ He asked tentatively.

After the Second War, Narsissa had attempted to reconnect with Andromeda. Despite the fact that she married a mudblood, Narsissa had felt that, with her only other sibling dead, it was time to try and make amends. At first there were no answers to her letters, but he recalled one day, not long before their marriage ended, an owl arrived with a reply. He wasn't sure if there had been much progress since then however.

" _I think I will invite Media, yes. Things are still quite uncertain at the moment. I haven't met that useless husband of hers anyway. But I have seen her. And I will invite her. She is Draco's aunt after all. Anyway, I agree, so long as we keep certain members of the Greengrass family away from everyone else then all will be fine."_ She finished the last sentence sarcastically, taking a long drag on her cigarette. Lucius had always hated the habit; he found it vulgar and unbecoming of a lady to be puffing on the end of cigarette constantly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off; _"We also need to decide where to have the wedding breakfast."_

" _Hmm, is this not Draco and Astoria's wedding, not ours Narsissa. Surely they should decide on such things and arrange it between them."_ Lucius said. It was absolutely pointless to be discussing such matters with the bride and groom not present.

" _They have told me they do not mind. They are being awfully lackadaisical about the whole thing if you ask me. So, I was thinking we could use the hall on the west side of the house."_

The hall. It was in a later edition to the Manor; an airy large room with mirrors and portraits across one wall and windows on the other. Several chandeliers were ordered to light the space. He couldn't think of the last time it had been used. He paced to the end of the desk and back again, thinking about her proposal, before replying; _"Fine, I'm sure it will be nice for them."_

" _Well, it is a beautiful room. And Draco loved it in there when he was young. So, as long as that is decided then, I can start making some arrangements for the decorations, if they ever get to deciding on those."_ She finished, putting out the cigarette and standing.

" _I shall owl Draco in the coming week and ask if there are any preparations I should be aware of. Other than that, I shall take a back seat to this. It is their day."_ Lucius said, opening the door for her.

She flashed him a look as she passed; _"Is that a hint for me to do the same? Just because I want to be actively involved in this joyous event does not mean I will take it over. Anyway, yes you should owl him. And I will owl from now on before any meetings between us…want to make sure I don't interrupt anything don't we?"_

" _It is not the point that you might…interrupt, as you put it. It is the fact that this is no longer your house, and it is only polite to forward plan. At least then I shall be here if you want to speak to me."_

" _Fine. Well, goodbye Lucius. I'm sure she'll probably have dinner on the table by now."_ Narsissa smirked, proceeding out of the front door and down the stone steps.

" _Goodbye Narsissa."_ He replied, relieved when she had apparated and he could close the door.

There was only one thing on his mind now. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way up the staircase. As Lucius entered the bedroom, he could hear the water running. Excellent, he thought.


	22. Chapter 22- In the Garden

**Chapter 22: In the Garden**

 _ **Hello again all! Happy Valentine's Day! I think this chapter is quite fitting for this day, or at least the last part it, quite romantic (or that's what I was going for)! I have had the idea for this chapter for a long while, so if you have any thoughts on it, they'd be much appreciated! Plus please do follow and favourite if you would like! Anyway, so we left the last chapter with Lucius heading upstairs (after seeing off Narcissa) for some err, relaxation…**_

When he pushed open the bathroom door Lucinda was standing at the sink wrapped in a towel, brushing her teeth. She turned her head to look at him and then replaced the toothbrush in the holder, swilling her mouth with water before turning off the tap.

" _Have I missed the shower? What a pity."_ Lucius said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _Nope, you haven't. I noticed you seemed a little tense when you came in the kitchen."_ She twined her arms around his neck and he dipped his head to kiss her in response, _"So, I thought you could benefit from some relaxation."_

" _I see. I believe I could indeed benefit from your particular brand of relaxation."_

She smiled up at him, finishing the last few buttons on his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. He watched her move over towards the shower and switch it on by hand. The sound of rushing water filled the room and steam began to cloud the mirror almost immediately. Lucius continued undressing swiftly, the throbbing n his groin already begging for her attention. She was already under the spray as he stepped in to her. She stood on her tiptoes and he felt her tongue move slowly between his lips. Her forehead pressed against his and he let his hands find their way to her breasts, kneading the soft flesh in his palm and feeling her nipple harden under his ministrations. He let his eyes close for a moment as her fingers stroked gently along his engorged length, before closing around it and pumping it hard. Lucius pushed her back against the glass panel, the view of the bathroom now completely obscured by steam. She gasped silently but moved one leg up high on his waist. He moved his hand under her other thigh, picking her petite frame up easily and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He could feel the warmth of her lithe body against his even above the heat of the water. It never failed to stagger him how tight she was around him. He watched her head fall back against the glass, her eyes widening as he entered her fully. She brought her mouth against his again and murmured; _"Feeling better now?"_

" _Significantly so."_ He replied, kissing her deeply.

Ensuring she had her arms wrapped around his neck, he pressed her harder against the glass, feeling his cock graze her cervix as he did so. Lucius placed his hands on the steamed-up glass, moving his hips hard into her. She moaned loudly, hands grasping desperately at his hair. Her own hair was messy and wet, strands clinging to the glass, her forehead still touching his. Moving his mouth down to one flushed pink nipple, he let his tongue caress it gently before sucking it hard into him as he felt her angle her hips. He felt as if he had never been so deep inside her before; it was at once remarkable and frustrating that she seemed to be able to push him to the edge so quickly it felt as if he had little control over himself. Right now he didn't much care though. He let his teeth graze the bud before biting down hard. He heard her yelp softly and he responded by repeating the action, thrusting his hips more erratically as he could feel himself nearing his climax. He released the now slightly bruised nipple from his mouth and instead brought his lips to hers gently. He could hear her panting, feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest against him as he continued the incessant movement of his cock inside her. He could feel her teasing him, tightening and releasing her muscles against him. As much as he would in some ways prefer to tease her too, he couldn't hold back any longer. Bringing his hands down to cup her arse, he allowed his knees to bend slightly as he thrust into her, his vision blurring a little as he came.

He held onto her for the longest time afterwards. She kept one arm around his neck, using her free hand to push the strands of hair out of her eyes. He traced his thumb down the sharp curve of her cheekbone. Her face was quite red from the heat of the bathroom, her lips swollen from his gentle bites across them. Lucius thought she was still the most striking witch he had ever laid eyes on. She smiled slightly at him, revealing a small flash of her white teeth, before bringing her mouth close to his and then down his jaw. When he eventually relinquished his hold on her and she stood, he wrapped his arms low on her hips. As she washed her hair, he watched with interest as trails of bubbles flowed across her back and down across her thighs.

" _I believe you once told me Lucius that it is rude to stare."_ She said sarcastically, turning to him and running her hands back through her now soap-free hair.

" _I did. And I recall you informed you that it was not staring, merely contemplating. I can do the same, no?"_

" _I suppose. What are you contemplating then?"_

He thought for a moment before replying; _"And what if I were to prefer to keep that particular thought private?"_

Smiling coyly, she moved into him until there were mere breaths between them and breathed; _"That's ok. We all keep some things private."_ She smiled again before stepping back under the torrent of water, running a hand back over her face.

Do we now? He thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder what things she was keeping private that he might want to know. Although he knew he wasn't one to talk; he was keeping things from her. But that was the way things had to be.

They took so long in the shower that it was already early evening by the time they were sat on the bed redressing. Lucinda pulled a black dress over her head that looked to Lucius as if it was made of some kind of jersey material, and fastened the belt in a bow behind her back. He was just buttoning his shirt up when she stood from the bed. She was still barefoot and he thought she looked tinier and more vulnerable than he had seen her recently. However he knew she was a skilled witch and therefore not really vulnerable at all.

" _I better go and put the wellington in the oven. I think it will take about twenty minutes to cook; I know you like your meat like it might still moo."_ She spoke, brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

" _If by that you mean I like meat to be rare, as it should be served, then yes."_ He stood now, towering over her.

" _I'm not arguing with that sentiment. However, some people have an aversion to blood on their food. Unfortunately there is a limit as to how rare I can get it, otherwise the pastry won't be cooked. And raw soggy pastry is nobody's idea of a good meal."_ Lucinda said, walking past him and heading out of the door.

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. The slight smell of cooking still permeated the air. He waved his hand and set the kitchen table with two places. It was where they usually chose to eat rather than use the large dining room.

" _I believe a nice Burgundy should go nicely with this. I shall need to visit the wine cellar for it."_ Lucius mused, pausing in his way to the cellar door when he heard her giggling under her breath. _"What is so funny Miss. Lovegood?"_

" _Nothing it's just that I've never been with a man who had his own wine cellar. I usually just choose my wine's by the label and hope for the best. Which I'm guess is not how you are supposed to do it?"_ She replied to him, putting the wellington into the hot oven and flicking her hand at a pan bubbling on the stove.

" _No it is not. However, I am sure you have many other talents to make up for a lack of knowledge on fine wines."_

" _Is that your opinion Lucius?"_ She said as he disappeared through the door.

They were sat eating dinner before she mentioned the comment again; _"So, you said that you were sure I had other talents. I hope you were indicating talents outside of the bedroom?"_ Lucinda asked him, taking a delicate bite from her fork.

Lucius placed his glass down, raising an eyebrow slightly; _"Of course. I am already aware you are a highly talented healer."_

" _That is nice of you to say. I try my best is all. I used to enjoy singing too. People said I was good. I'm not so sure."_

" _I am sure you were good if people felt the need to tell you. What sort of music did you sing?"_ He asked her. He glanced down at his plate. The food looked akin to something he would expect at an exemplary restaurant.

She appeared to think for a moment, resting her hand on her chin and pouting her lips a little.

" _Anything really. Wizard bands like The Weird Sisters, and muggle pop songs too. But I used to like singing traditional songs mostly. Irish folk songs, my Mother used to like me to sing with her. Go on then, you must have some hidden talents of your own?"_

" _Well I suppose in the same vein, I did play the piano for a time. However I would hardly call it a hidden talent."_ He said. He looked up at her and he noted her eyes widen a touch as he finished speaking, taking a sip of her wine.

" _It is a talent though! And did you enjoy it?"_ She took a bite of food and looked back up at him, clearly eager for his reply.

" _I used to yes. However when I reached my NEWT year at Hogwarts I had to focus on studying."_ Lucius said simply. He hadn't thought about playing in many years.

" _I see. And you never picked it up again? Did you play mostly classical pieces?"_ Lucinda asked, clearly interested in is musical talents.

My, the woman may be beautiful and intelligent, but she also does not give up when she wants to know something, he concluded. He didn't mind much when it was regarding subjects such as this, but he hoped it wouldn't prove a difficult trait to navigate when it came to certain matters.

" _I did not. But yes, I played all forms of classical music; Mozart, Chopin, Elgar."_

" _I would love to hear you play sometime."_

" _I haven't played for so long, I doubt very much there would be anything worth hearing."_ He replied quickly.

" _They say if someone has a natural talent for music, that does not diminish."_ Lucinda said, flashing him a slight smile before taking another drink from her glass as he did the same.

" _Perhaps not. However I am of the opinion that knowledge does diminish. I would have to relearn notes and scales in order to play anything."_

She continued smiling but nodded as if she understood what he meant; _"Yes that is true I suppose. Nothing worth doing is ever easy though is it? Anyway, I wanted to ask you about your meeting. I'm guessing something didn't go too well?"_

He cleared his throat a touch before replying; _"What would make you think that?"_

" _It was just like I said earlier. You seemed aggravated, even before you spoke to Narcissa!"_ Lucinda spoke, taking a last bite of her wellington on her plate and gazing across at him.

" _It was nothing that cannot be solved. Merely Shacklebolt making ridiculous decisions as usual."_ Lucius finished, hoping to say no more about it. He was feeling much more relaxed now after their shower and he had no intentions of riling himself up again with thoughts of the Ministry's abject poverty of common sense.

He watched as her smile grew wider and she batted her hand on the surface of the table lightly; _"Wow, you really do give nothing away do you?"_

" _If you mean I tend not to elaborate on personal matters, then that is true."_

" _Yes I mean that. I just sometimes feel like you know a lot more about me than I do about you. That's all."_ Lucinda said quietly. She placed her cutlery down across her empty plate and sat back slightly in her chair, waiting for a reply.

It was true that in all the conversations they had had in their relationship, he had learnt much more about her life than she had of his. Lucius was self-aware; he knew he wasn't exactly forthcoming in discussing his past. He had not been so with anyone. He supposed she didn't particularly mean his time as a death eater. That had defined him for so many years though that it was difficult for him to think about much else that had been in his life during that time. He was married and had a son and he was used in an advisory positon within Hogwarts, the Ministry and St. Mungos. Much like he was now still in most cases, however he was rather happy not to be married any longer.

" _Well there is not much to tell."_ He couldn't think of anything else to say.

" _I hardly believe that is true. Like… I don't know… when you were younger. I have plenty of stories about that and I'm sure you do."_

" _I prefer not to think too much about the past. It holds many…uncomfortable memories."_ Lucius answered, putting his own knife and fork down.

" _Yeah I can understand that. We all have uncomfortable memories we'd rather just lock away. But you can't lock them away forever. It will only make you unhappy, don't you think?"_ She asked him, getting up and taking their plates over to the sink.

He watched as she set the dishes to wash magically, and when she didn't turn back around to face him straight away, he found himself rising from his own chair and moving to stand behind her. Lucinda did turn to him then and he answered her question; _"If it does, then I think I have become accustomed to feeling that way. I do understand it must be frustrating. You will know more over time."_

" _It's ok. I realise that the things we have been through are very different in most cases, some things are better left in the past, where they belong. Anyway…"_ She said, standing on her tiptoes to reach him. He pulled her hard against him in response, _"Speaking of not telling each other things, Narcissa said something strange to me earlier…"_

" _I imagine Narcissa is entirely jealous of you my dear. So if she did say anything that seemed strange to you that would not surprise me. I hope she did not upset you?"_ He asked, allowing his hands to stroke soothingly across her waist. They were still stood in the kitchen but he was now starting to wonder when he could move things back to the bedroom.

" _No she did not upset me. She just mentioned something about a pair of earrings? It was kind of confusing. I mean I realise she was obviously hinting that I am only with you for your money, or out for what I can get, but she said she had seen you looking at earrings in a jewellery shop window or something."_ Lucinda expanded, and he realised she did look genuinely confused by Narcissa's comment.

Which is to expected, he thought to himself.

" _That is true yes. I was looking but I did not buy anything in the end. I would like to buy them for you if they are still available. That is if you would like me to, although I am aware that you have said you do not want any gifts."_

" _As nice as it is that you want to buy me earrings, or what have you, I really don't need anything. It's just difficult that people already think I'm with you for such selfish reasons, at least according to The Daily Prophet anyway. I think a big pair of diamonds in my ears might not do much to dispel that opinion."_ She said, leaning up to him again and kissing him lightly.

" _Perhaps not, but we know the truth. Surely that is all that matters?"_ He cupped her chin in his hands and lowered his head to kiss her again. His cock was starting to protest at being neglected.

" _It is. I know that I don't care about your money, or the prestige, or even this house."_ Lucinda spoke, keeping her body close to his, _"Whenever I'm with you, it feels like it's just four walls and a roof. All I see is you."_

He didn't reply. He instinctively knew he did not need to say anything. Instead he stroked one hand through her short hair, the other remaining tightly on her waist, pushing her against his erection. The tip of his tongue flicked against hers and he could taste the remnants of the rich wine.

He pulled away momentarily, not being able to resist adding; _"I see. Four walls and a roof. And a bed."_

She laughed and nodded; _"Yes and that too. I do believe it is beckoning us now, no?"_

He felt her hand move down across his cock painfully slowly. Lucius was tempted to skip the bed and push her down on her knees there in the kitchen.

" _I do believe so. Shall we?"_ He spoke smoothly, spinning her around abruptly to face the door.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was several hours later, her head resting on his chest, when Lucinda suddenly remembered something. She sat up, her hair wild and tangled from their coupling and thought aloud: _"Oh no, pie!"_

She turned to see a rather amused looking Lucius raise his eyebrow at her. She imagined she probably sounded quite mad.

" _Excuse me my dear?"_ He asked her from his supine position, arms behind his head.

" _Oh it's just I bought us something for dessert and I forgot about it. It's still sitting in the pantry."_

Lying back down against him, she couldn't help but let a happy sigh escape her. His chest was warm and he brought his arm around her loosely, his breath lightly rustling her hair and his voice sending shivers of vibration through her body as he whispered; _"And there was I thinking we had already had dessert. What did you buy?"_

" _I would always say that you can never have enough dessert. It is an apple pie. They had all sorts of things but I thought that was the safest option."_ She replied, pulling the covers back up to cover her breasts. Despite the fact that it was now summer time, the nights could still get chilly despite the roaring fire and the constant heat of their bodies together.

" _And who, or where, are 'they' may I ask?"_ He had sat up now, his hand moving casually down between her thighs.

Despite the fact they had made love only a few minutes earlier, even the feather-light touch of his fingers against her brought forth a gush of wetness and she found herself taking a deep breath to steady her.

"' _They' are a bakery I know of near to my flat. They're err, well they're a muggle bakery, so I don't know if that changes things for you."_ She spoke slowly as his hand continued its progress, one finger entering her.

She closed her eyes and leant her head further back against him.

" _If you recall when I first took you out for dinner, I did eat food that I can only assume was prepared by a muggle. That being said, I do not intend to make a habit of it."_ Lucius responded coolly.

Lucinda barely heard his reply. A second long finger had slipped inside her and was rubbing gently on that perfect spot inside her. She let an audible moan escape her mouth and replied before she could no longer form words; _"Mmmm fair enough, I thought as much. More for me…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda was nearly late to work the next morning. They had stayed up later than she had anticipated and she could barely walk to the bathroom when she'd thrown back the covers and got up out of the bed. No guessing why that is, she thought to herself as she showered. The man could be rather relentless when it came to their activities in bed, and she was almost certain she'd now be stuck with a slightly odd walk for the rest of the day.

Lucius had somehow managed to stay asleep through her clanging about the bedroom, attempting to find enough pieces of discarded clothing to make an acceptable outfit. Eventually deciding she looked passable, she walked over to him and knelt by the bedside. It was an early shift she was on today and so it was only just getting lighter outside now, despite the fact it was summertime.

" _Lucius, I'm going to work now."_ She half whispered, tempted to conjure some water to pour over him. Only because she was jealous he was getting to stay in bed. She might as well make it less comfortable for him, but she quickly thought better of it; he would probably be none too pleased.

He grunted and ran his hand back over his face, sitting up higher against the pillow.

" _Surely you are mistaken my dear, it is the middle of the night."_ Lucius said sarcastically in response, smirking up at her as she stood.

" _I wish! I'm on an earlier shift so I can be back by around four, will you be having any meetings? I don't know how comfortable I am being here alone when Narcissa may drop by at any given moment."_

She saw him visibly wince at the mention of Narcissa's name but he quickly recovered, snaking his arm seductively around her waist and pulling hard so she all but fell into his lap.

" _She won't be dropping by, so do not let that worry you. I have no planned meetings, however I am waiting for an owl from Borgin and so if I do receive it today I will perhaps be going out for a few hours. I should be back by four."_ He declared.

Lucinda attempted to wriggle out of his hold, otherwise she really was going to be late, but he held her steadfast against him.

" _Yeah that's fine. But err, if you don't let me go I will be late for work."_

" _What a shame… but, as it appears I have been deprived of my usual engaging morning display of seeing you out of the shower…"_ He said, clear amusement in his voice as his hand reached under her dress.

Quickly placing her hand over his, she replied; _"You did miss it, but in all fairness you were busy sleeping. I will make it up to you, later. For once you'll have to wait for what you want."_ Lucinda finished, flashing him a smirk back to match his.

" _Will I? Well I can be assured from past experience that you do indeed make things up to me in the most agreeable ways."_ Lucius said, throwing back the covers.

Lucinda was stood across the other side of the room now, picking up her work robes from the wardrobe. Her eyes lingered on the sight of his naked body. He seemed to appear more lean and pale than ever as he moved slowly towards her, like an animal stalking its prey. She didn't register that he was so close to her, her vision instead following the sleek lines of his form; the defined muscles in his forearms and thighs and the sizeable length of his cock that was already rigid between his legs. Backing in to the wardrobe door, she felt herself wedged against it by his form. In some ways she thought she should feel intimidated, but she could unequivocally say that she did not. He grabbed her chin forcefully, and her eyes met with his briefly before their mouths crashed into each other. A little voice in the back of her mind was berating her for letting him get what he wanted so easily, for making her be late. But his tongue was moving over hers with such skill and passion that she couldn't pull away from him. She could only give him what he wanted.

Luckily it turned out by the time she got up to her office she was only five minutes late, and what's more, nobody appeared to notice. There was a letter sitting on her desk and, after placing her handbag down, she picked it up and tore it open.

' _Dear Miss. Lovegood,_

 _As you are aware, a formal investigation has recently been carried out regarding your conduct at work. This has involved collecting statements from those involved with this situation, interviews with staff and the wider St. Mungos team, and gathering of any potential evidence that may help the team form an unbiased conclusion. This letter is to inform you that the investigation has recently been completed, and a report is currently being produced. You are asked to please attend a meeting regarding the outcome of the investigation on_ _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **June at 2:00pm.**_ _This will take place in St. Mungos Director Mr. Abbottson's office on Level 0. If for any reason you are unable to attend, please contact St. Mungos staff liaison team on Level 1 to reschedule,_

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Elspeth Sinclair_

 _(Senior Undersecretary to the Director of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies)'_

A large sigh of utter relief left her body as she reread the letter. Even though this of course did not mean that the conclusion would be favourable, at this point she was just happy that it was nearly over either way. Sitting down at her desk, she checked her diary. The 29th was currently totally free, and so she dipped her quill in the ink pot on the table and marked the date down, writing; _2pm, meeting with Abbottson. Fate will be decided._

After a morning multi-disciplinary meeting and several sessions with some clients on her caseload, she was looking forward to lunch. She had arranged to meet Hannah and Ava in the café they usually frequented when they met up during the working week. Lucinda met Ava in the foyer and they made their way into the nearest muggle street (minus robes of course).

" _You're looking a little crumpled today. Not like you. Were you running late?"_ Ava asked, throwing a quick glance at her black dress.

Lucinda looked down at herself. She supposed it was creased a bit. Clearing her throat, she replied coolly; _"Yeah I woke up late. I just threw anything on to be honest. Besides, I can have an off day! I like your dress though."_

Ava batted her hand a little in Lucinda's direction before turning her head towards a passing muggle man in a suit, who smiled briefly in their direction before walking on.

" _Thanks! It's from that new shop on Diagon Alley, Madam Vestis, or something like that. No prizes for guessing why you slept in. Late going to bed were you? Or should I say sleep might be more appropriate!"_ Ava giggled, nudging her in the ribs.

They had reached the door to the café now and Lucinda pushed it open and stepped inside, Ava following behind. Hannah was already sat at a window table and waved them over.

" _Late going to sleep is accurate yes. I feel exhausted to be honest."_ She finally replied as they sat down.

" _What's this about you being exhausted? Keeping you up is he!"_ Hannah asked, her and Ava looking from one to the other, wide smiles on their faces.

" _Hello to you too!"_ Lucinda retorted, before adding, _"And I would say keeping himself up is more accurate! But yeah I am exhausted today, early shift."_

" _Really? I thought men had, you know, more difficulty in later years…"_ Ava said confusedly, her eyebrows furrowing together as she perused the menu.

" _Later years?! He's only 47 for Merlin's sake, not 87! Anyway I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing lunch, let's please not have it be another meal where you two ask me endless questions about my relationship."_

Ava and Hannah shot looks at her from over the top of their respective menus before Hannah spoke; _"Nope sorry. It's too fascinating for us. Besides, we have to live vicariously. Well, Ava does anyway."_ She nodded in Ava's direction and she flipped a finger back, _"I, however, do no longer. I officially have a boyfriend as of yesterday!"_

" _Ooh do tell! Is this muggle accountant guy you've been on a few dates with? Did yu choose to tell him yet or not?"_ Lucinda asked her, quickly deciding she wanted something light to eat and that a salad sounded more than adequate after the half a full apple pie she'd eaten late last night.

She noticed Hannah blush a little and she dug around in her handbag for a moment in silence before she replied; _"Yes it's him of course. No, I thought I better hold off on that for a while at least. I know we discussed it the other day, but I'm just not ready yet."_

They quickly kept schtum as the waitress came over to take their orders. Once she had left again, they resumed their conversation.

" _That's completely fair enough. It's probably too early yet to tell him something so big about me."_ Hannah said simply, shrugging her shoulders a touch.

" _Definitely wait. I remember one muggle I dated a while back, I decided to tell him. Did not go well!"_ Ava spoke, sipping at her glass of water elegantly.

Hannah looked slightly horrified; _"Why, what happened?"_

" _Well…"_ Ava answered conspiratorially, leaning in to Hannah, _"I told him, broke it to him very gently. And he just didn't take it well. He started spouting some nonsense about how I was going to curse him and that I was crazy. He just got worse and worse and would not calm down, so in the end I had to use a memory-alteration charm on him."_

" _Whoa. Way to make her feel better!"_ Lucinda whispered fiercely across the table, _"Anyway, what about the whole not using magic on muggles law? Did you get into trouble?"_

" _Yeah. Well, I wouldn't say trouble, I just sweet-talked my way out of it. I explained that we had been together for a while and I decided to tell him I was, you know, and he became very panicky and I had no alternative. They let me off with a warning, especially as the spell wasn't anything dangerous."_ Ava said casually as could be, eyeing a man sitting at the next table. Typical Ava, Lucinda thought to herself.

" _Oh well forget it then! There's no way I'm telling him now. I don't want him thinking I'm like something out of Macbeth!"_ Hannah said despairingly, resting her chin in her hands.

" _It will be fine I bet! Very few people are so closed-minded. Just wait a while, make sure you really want to be with him. And, you know, make sure he understands that we don't actually turn people in to toads."_ Lucinda gave her a close-lipped smile and was relieved when Hannah returned it.

" _Anyway, we do still want to hear about you two! How's it going?"_ Ava asked Lucinda excitedly.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Hannah also turned her attention wholly to Lucinda, waiting for a reply to Ava's question. But she did have something important she felt only her female friends could understand.

" _Good, better than good actually. It's just…he's very, closed off sometimes. I feel I hardly know anything about his past. I just wish he would open up to me a little more."_

" _I suppose men are like that. I'm not really surprised if I'm honest, his past probably isn't a bed of roses is it? Maybe he doesn't want you to see him differently, or think worse of him."_ Hannah said supportively, Ava nodding along fiercely.

" _I agree. Men can find it harder to open up. Have you been sharing things about your past?"_ Ava added, leaning back in her chair slightly as their lunch arrived and plates were put in front of them.

" _I have. I tried to talk to him about it last night but he kind of just said he doesn't really think about his past and then moved on. Ugh, why do men have to either be one way or the other. George used to share too much, and now Lucius too little."_ She mused aloud, picking up her fork and stabbing a cherry tomato with a little more gusto than was strictly necessary.

" _Maybe he genuinely doesn't. I mean does it really mean that much to you to know, that's the question."_ Hannah spoke through a mouthful of her toasted sandwich.

Lucinda thought about her reply for a moment. It did mean something, otherwise it wouldn't be bothering her so much. She felt it was too one-sided at the moment. They could talk for hours about anything, have sex for hours and laugh and have a perfectly great time together, but Lucinda had to admit that she sometimes felt as if she hardly knew him at all.

" _It is important, isn't it? I know he must have been through a lot, but haven't we all? Don't get me wrong I'm not expecting him to go into every single detail about his time as a death eater, but something, anything, would suffice."_

" _Well, then you need to just go for it. Ask him something big and see how he reacts. What's the worst that can happen?"_ Ava said.

" _Sure, what's the worst that can happen? That's terrible advice Ava! You should approach the subject very carefully I think. I know you've said he's completely different with you, but that doesn't take away the fact that this is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about, he may not take too kindly to being asked about his personal life."_ Hannah added, flashing Ava a look.

" _So…that helps. I don't know what to do… I can hardly just say 'Oh by the way Lucius, I meant to ask you, how was it cursing people for your own ends?' can I?"_ Lucinda said quietly, taking a gulp of water and then letting her finger run around the rim of the glass.

" _You'll know when the time is right. But you might want to be a teensy bit more subtle than that. Hey, changing the subject for a sec, I owled you the other day and no reply. Were you out with Lucius?"_ Hannah asked her.

" _I was probably at the Manor. I haven't been back to my flat in a few weeks…"_

" _Oh my goodness, so you're living with him? You are getting in a bit deep aren't you? Don't tell me the 'l' word is cropping up in that head of yours!"_ Ava butted in, shaking her head at Lucinda like a disappointed parent.

" _Not 'living' I wouldn't say no…just a, well, ok so I suppose. The 'l' word may have been turned over in my head. It's not something I've said aloud, not yet."_

" _Wow…"_ Hannah said, and there was a long pause where the two women merely stared at her awkwardly, _"I mean, I knew you guys were really close considering you haven't been together that long, but do you really think you're falling for him?"_

" _Is he really THAT good?!"_ Ava added, her eyes widening a touch.

" _It has nothing to do with the sex. Or well, certainly not just that. Being with him is…like nothing I ever expected to experience. Trust me, this is as unexpected to me as it is for you to hear."_ Lucinda finished, picking up a chip from Ava's plate.

" _Again…wow. Well err congrats I guess. Do you think he feels the same?"_ Hannah enquired, also taking a chip from Ava's plate, who proceeded to offload the remaining ones on her plate between Hannah and Lucinda's.

" _I have not a clue. As per the other thing, he'd not exactly an open book. But, maybe he does…I suppose I'll just have to wait and see."_ Lucinda finished, picking at the last few morsels of food on her plate.

Lucinda was glad when the topic of conversation turned onto something else. Talking about how closed off Lucius could be made her feel even worse about it. Not that ever expected him to be spilling all of his innermost secrets, but she couldn't help but think sometimes that he was up to something he was keeping from her. It wasn't like her to not just come and out with it and ask; she had often had to ask difficult or personal questions as a healer, but with him she found herself shying away. And she couldn't put her finger on why. It wasn't because she was afraid, perhaps it had more to do with not wanting to potentially get in the middle of something she couldn't get out of. She wondered now, as she zoned out a little at Ava's monologue on her latest disastrous date, if her troubled feelings were linked to this Ministry dark arts thing he was involved in. Lucius had made no secret of his disdain for Kingsley, and for the Ministry as a whole. Deciding that was not an avenue she had the energy to explore at this moment in time, she tuned back in to her friends' conversation, laughing along as her mind turned over uneasy scenarios one after the other.

After lunch that day, she tried to put the thoughts of Lucius potential dodgy dealings out of her head and concentrate on her work instead. The ward was extremely busy in the following week and she had barely a chance to stand still. There had been several new admissions, a few discharge home visits and lots of audit meetings to attend and Lucinda was looking forward to what she felt was a well-deserved day off. It just so happened that one of the biggest heatwaves for many years had hit Britain just a few days before said day off. It was 30 most days and too hot well into the evenings. Lucinda was glad for the large gardens of the Manor, and her and Lucius spent much more time out there now.

Deciding she would take a book outside, she left Lucius writing something or other in his study; _"I may come and join you in a while my dear."_ He had said. And so she left him to whatever it was he was doing. He had been a little distant over the past few days. Lucinda supposed it had something to do with this adversus mirror thing, but whenever she tried to broach the subject she was shot down in flames. Letting out a sharp huff of breath, she sat down on one of the wrought iron benches near the large pond and opened her book. She managed a few pages before she realised it was too hot to read. Despite her only wearing a thin silk strappy dress, she felt a bead of sweat run down the centre of her back. Placing her sunglasses on, she closed her eyes and leant her head back a touch. The smell of magnolia from the trees over the other side of the pond wafted under her nose in the gentle breeze that crossed her path.

" _I thought I might find you here."_

The smooth voice reached her ears. She quickly tilted her head back, lifting her glasses momentarily to see the vision of Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her. He was wearing a white shirt, as crisp as always, but several more buttons were undone than usual, and, no surprise, black trousers. It was a wonder he wasn't melting, she thought to herself.

" _Did you?"_ She replied, flashing him what she hoped was a seductive smile, _"Well, it's so lovely here."_

" _I see you have abandoned your book. Is it not engaging enough for you?"_ He moved in closer to her and she could smell his cologne, now so familiar to her, above the smell of the magnolias.

A plan was forming in her mind as she replied; _"I have temporarily put it to one side yes. No, I'm finding it's far too hot to read. I suppose I'll have to find something else to stimulate me."_

He sat down beside her and gently grazed his hand along her neck, brushing some stray pieces of hair back.

" _Really? Well I am sure that I can provide a certain amount of…stimulation."_ Lucius practically whispered, his eyes piercing hers.

" _Oh I am sure you can Mr. Malfoy. But I have a better idea."_

He raised one eyebrow elegantly and appeared to measure his response to her.

" _A better idea? Do tell Miss. Lovegood…"_

She leant into him until her lips were close to his ear and she whispered; _"I think we should play a game of course."_

" _A game?"_ He asked, and she could see him frown slightly out of the corner of her eye.

She sat up straight again, picking up her book and desperately fanning herself in an attempt to create a breeze, but it just served to waft warm, humid air against her body. The sooner this dress if off the better, she concluded.

" _Yes, a game. They're supposed to be fun. Now, what shall we play…"_ She said, taping a finger against her chin in thought, but she had already decided which game would be perfect. _"I know. Hide and seek."_

" _My dear, if it is too hot to read, surely it is certainly too hot to seek anything?"_ He asked her, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt a little.

Smiling, Lucinda placed her hand on his leg and leant back against him, her mouth fully against his ear; _"You will want to seek, trust me."_

And without another word and before he could reply to her, Lucinda rose from her seat on the bench. She already knew where she was headed; they had been sat next to the entrance of what was basically the Manor's own labyrinth, crafted from large trimmed hedges. Of course she wanted him to find her, expected him to have no difficulty whatsoever in doing so, and so she didn't see the harm in making things a little more interesting by navigating the twists and turns of the maze.

It didn't take her long to reach the centre. It was a circular courtyard set with several more iron benches and fruit trees. The heat was less evident here, as the whole area was surrounded by the high hedges on either side. Lucinda took a moment to admire how beautiful it was; the trees were fully in bloom, bearing apples and pears and plums, and the suns' rays spread out low over the courtyard, giving the place an almost mythical feel. She felt like she could be the only person in the world here, it was so still and quiet. Standing near the small granite fountain at the centre she let her eyes flutter closed, breathing in deeply through her nose before reaching behind her back and pulling the zip on her flower-pattered dress. The thin layer of silk slipped down her thighs and pooled on the grass beneath her feet.

Strong hands ran up her back all of a sudden, the fingers caressing her skin. Lucius pulled her into him so her naked body was against him. He grazed down her shoulders, crooning against her; _"It appears I have found you."_

She let out a relaxed breath as his hands now moved across her stomach and down, reaching between her outer lips and caressing her clit while his mouth now scattered gentle bites across her shoulders.

" _You have."_ She replied, her own hand reaching behind her to rub against his erection, _"We better get you out of these clothes. Aren't you hot?"_ She asked. Being naked hadn't done much to ease the heat she felt.

" _I am now."_ Lucius chuckled, his fingers parting her and slipping inside, causing her to groan out loud into the stifling and silent air.

Lucinda kept her hand tightly on his wrist, temporarily halting his attentions whilst she turned to face him. She began unbuttoning his shirt, and he immediately returned to his previous position, much to her delight. Next she moved to his trousers, making deft work of the black leather belt and fastenings. He moved back from her, using magic to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. His lips met hers desperately, but instead of pushing her onto the ground, she realised he was moving her steadily backwards until she felt the hard metal bench against the back of her legs.

" _Sit down."_ He commanded.

Suddenly compelled to comply rather than question, she did as he asked and sat down on the edge of the bench, finding it was much less cold than she had expected. Lucius dropped to his knees in front of her, easing her legs upwards until she was sat with her legs spread apart, her knees resting under her chin. She watched as he lowered his head between her legs, his tongue immediately lapping at her hungrily. Lucinda couldn't recall ever being able to see a man go down on her so clearly. He was ravenous, his hands keeping her thighs apart as he sucked on her flesh, his tongue now dipping rapidly into her core. Intense tingling was radiating across her body, his ministrations impeccably cooling her body. Her toes curled against the metal as two of his fingers replaced his tongue, which now licked perfect circles around her clit. The tingling increased, moving down her legs and deep in her stomach, and Lucinda could feel her muscles clamp down on his fingers still inside her. She had been enjoying watching him eat her out but she let her head loll back against the bench, stars flashing in front of her eyes as his fingers began to pump steadily in and out. The moment before she came felt like perfect agony; her mind was spinning, sweat dripping down her and the pulsating of her inner walls was sending blood pounding around her body. He didn't relinquish even after the last delicate throbs of her orgasm had left her. When he did eventually stop, she noticed his eyes were much darker than their usual icy grey and his breathing was deeper. Lucius stood and leaned down to her, taking her hand and pulling her to stand.

He lifted her with ease and she wrapped her legs tightly around his middle. His erection was rubbing against her entrance and she pushed her hips into him, desperate for what she wanted. Lucius flashed her that smirk that drove her mad. He clearly knew it was agony to make her wait, but she could see he was relishing it. Without warning, he lowered her onto the ground beneath them. It was cool against her back and she could smell the freshly cut grass around her. Lucius was still standing over her, but she could only really make out the strong outline of his body as the afternoon sun beamed down on the two of them. When he did lower himself down to her, after what seemed to Lucinda like an age, he took one of her arms in his hands, his lips touching across every inch of her skin.

The ground was cooling against her skin, contrasting with the warmth of his mouth on her. He moved to the other arm, then across her collarbone and down to her breasts. The tip of his tongue licked across it lightly before he took the tightened bud into his mouth. She let her hand wander down across his stomach and down to his cock, grasping it hard. She couldn't help but smile slyly when she heard him groan deeply in response. When she didn't move her hand straight away, she felt him bit down hard on her breast in response. He continued sucking mercilessly at her nipple, before continuing his progress across her body, kissing under her breasts and the top of her stomach. Lucinda moved her hand slowly and steadily, using the precum leaking from the tip to ease her progress. Despite his mouth being engaged in kissing the delicate skin across her waist, she could hear the deep moans being released from the back of his throat. She always found it the sexiest thing to hear a man as tightly-wound as Lucius could be release such a primal noise of enjoyment. She could feel how wet she was again now. She needed him inside her now and so she worked her hand over his cock faster in an almost frustrated effort to get what she wanted from him.

Lucius stopped, his lips mere millimetres away from her pale skin, and glanced up to her as their eyes locked together. He moved back up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. Lucinda could just make out the bright blue of the sky above them which was peeking through the overhanging branches of the fruit tree they were partially lying under. Her hands gripped the grass beneath her as she felt him enter her slowly. Feeling him fill her was like nothing she had ever experienced. She took in a breath of the heated air around them as he was fully inside her. And his lips reached hers again as he moved himself gently against her. Lucinda kept her legs firmly on the ground, her toes now curling against it as he built up a perfect rhythm inside her. She curled her arms around him, pulling him against her so she could kiss him. There were beads of sweat falling down the back of his neck as he continued driving into her harder. She knew he must be close to his release; his breathing was shallow and she was certain, even in the sunlight, that his face had taken on a slight pink tinge compared to his usual pallor. Biting her bottom lip a touch, she tightened and relaxed her inner muscles in turn around him, relishing the surges of pleasure it created as she did so. Lucius buried his head at the crook of her neck and she felt the pulse of his cock inside her as he came. Lucinda felt as if she were rising out of her own body; she could hear distinct moaning and recognised it as her voice, but it felt almost disconnected from her as her orgasm radiating along seemingly every part of her body.

They lay on the grass next to each other, both now significantly sweaty and panting heavily. Lucinda could feel several strands of her stuck to her forehead. She watched as Lucius moved to lean on his right elbow so he was facing her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He turned to look at her, lying next to him naked in the sun. Lucius imagined he looked similar; she was flushed and pink and still breathing heavily. She was lying on her back, but she turned her head and flashed him a smile that made him want to repeat their coupling immediately. He was just replaying said coupling in his mind when she spoke;

" _I think we should play games more often."_

" _Most certainly, if they are all as enjoyable as that particular game."_ He replied to her, not being able to resist pulling her roughly into him.

He could see she had a little mud and bit of grass across her back and on her feet. He assumed he probably did too. Normally the thought of such a thing would send him rushing to the shower. After all, he knew the importance of appearing groomed at all times, however he found himself not wanting to move from where they were.

" _I suppose you want to know if you won or not?"_ She said amusedly, looking up at him.

" _And why would you assume that?"_

She pursed her lips for a moment before answering his question; _"Because you like to win. True? You like to get what you want, whether you play fair or not."_

He lifted his head up a touch from where it was resting.

" _Are you accusing me of cheating, Miss. Lovegood? I sincerely hope not. I may not have been privy to such games as yours in my childhood, but I am aware of the rules."_

" _No, no I'm not. I am merely stating that I believe you would cheat as necessary to get what you wanted. But, you won, you found me. Not that I made it difficult. I was a master of that game when I was little, you would never have found me if I didn't want you to! What games did you play as a child then?"_ Lucinda asked, propping herself up and looking at him intently.

This again, Lucius mused. Answering questions about his childhood was not his favourite way to pass the time, particularly with a naked woman in his presence.

" _Cheating is not the word I would use. I think I would consider it to be tactful thinking. I can't recall playing many games as a child. I played quidditch. I was a chaser for the Slytherin team for most of my school years. But, mostly, I remember studying and learning. As for your idea that I would struggle to find you, I would conclude that is a false statement."_ He spoke, leaning down to her and kissing her forehead lightly, _"I will always find you my dear."_

He noted her smile bashfully and he hoped he could move the conversation away from this inane 'sharing' of childhood activities. As much as he did not mind hearing about her childhood in the slightest, he had shared what he was comfortable with.

She sat up from their current position, and he could see her eyes scanning somewhere in the near distance. Suddenly, she leant across him, her hands supporting herself at either side of his chest. He almost missed what she said as her bare breasts were conveniently directly at his eye level. He found himself thinking how beautiful and natural she looked out here.

" _Will you now, I should hope so. You remember learning eh? And what did you learn Lucius?"_ She finished, moving back over him to her original position, an apple in her hand.

" _I hope that is a rhetorical question. I shan't give you a list. I learnt all the same subjects I am sure you did at school. With some added extras."_ He cleared his throat a touch. By 'added extras' he of course meant the tuition he had received from his Father regarding both the Malfoy's noble family history, and the dark arts.

" _It was and it wasn't. Did you pay attention in muggle studies then Lucius?"_ Lucinda quipped, taking a bite out of the apple.

" _That particular subject was fairly new when I was attending Hogwarts. My Father wrote a letter to the headmaster about it. Many, if not all, pureblood families wanted to take their children out of the school. However eventually the headmaster managed to calm them down and the subject became non-compulsory after third year. I paid no attention to any of it while I was forced to be there. Utter nonsense the whole subject."_ Lucius spoke, his anger flaring a little.

He had been incensed that the subject had not been abolished by the time Draco had attended Hogwarts. He used his influence on the board of school governors to try and encourage them to see that muggle studies were useless and a waste of valuable teaching time. Not that that made any difference. He turned his attention back to Lucinda, who was looking at him thoughtfully, taking another bite of her apple. A drop of juice ran down her chin and his eyes followed it as it trailed down the top of her chest and over her right breast. He felt blood rush to his cock and he looked up at her face. Lucinda was smirking down at him, taking another bite of the fruit in her hand.

" _So you didn't pay attention. Tut tut, and there was me thinking you were so studious Lucius. So you don't remember learning about Adam and Eve then?"_ She asked, moving herself closer to him.

" _I do vaguely remember it had something to do with a fabled muggle book of some kind. But I did not listen to any specifics, nor did I feel the need to research it further."_

Lucinda nodded a little, dropping the apple from its position near her mouth but keeping it in her hand.

" _Close I suppose. It's called the Bible. It's not exactly just any book, or not from what I heard about it in our muggle studies lessons. Anyway, the point is, that Adam and Eve were said to be the first humans. And they lived in this beautiful, idyllic place with plants and trees and animals, called the Garden of Eden. And God told Adam and Eve that they may eat from any tree they wanted, except one."_ Lucinda explained, lying back down on the grass.

It was still immensely hot outside even though Lucius assumed it must be well into the md-afternoon. The sun flashed across her face and he noted the bright hazel colour of her eyes illuminate under it.

" _I see. Continue. I am assuming this story has relevance?"_ He spoke, actually quite intrigued as to what relevance it could possibly have to them.

" _It does. As I said, they were not supposed to eat from this particular tree. It was an apple tree. Anyway, so they did as they were told and they ate from other plants, but never the apple tree. Then one day, a snake appeared to Eve while she was in the Garden. The snake told her that she should eat the fruit from the tree, but she refused. She told the snake that if she so much as touched it, she would die. But the snake was cunning, and he told her that was a lie, and tempted her to try the fruit. She did so, and gave some to her husband Adam."_

She paused in her story as she brought the apple once again to her mouth to bite into it. The garden was silent, as it usually was, and the only sound Lucius could hear was the crunch of her mouth over the fruit.

Lucinda carried on; _"And so, God punished them by banishing Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden forever. They could no longer live in that perfect world."_

" _And so by eating the apple…"_ Lucius started.

" _They committed the original sin."_ She finished, seductively taking another bite of said sin.

" _I am not sure I understand why such a beautiful and harmless thing could be deemed a sin. I would dread to hear what the people who penned this book would think about what we have just engaged in under this apple tree."_

She started laughing and buried her head a little against his chest. The sound of her laugh meant he couldn't help but join in too.

" _Hmm yeah very true. But I would always say, anyone that thinks sex is a sin, clearly hasn't experienced good sex."_ She said, still giggling against his chest.

Lucius watched as she finished the last few bites of it, more juice from the apple making its way down to her chest. He couldn't resist such an open invitation. Lowering his head, he sucked on her hard, his tongue licking up the sweet liquid from her breasts. Her tits tasted so wonderful it meant he was engrossed in his task for several minutes, before eventually pulling himself away to reply; _"I quite agree my dear."_

She simply smiled in response and kissed him again, there in the summer heat under the apple tree.

 _ **So there we go…hope you all enjoyed that. I'm currently starting on Chapter 25, so I shall hopefully update in a week. Oh, and no offence was meant to any religion whatsoever (want to be pc and not offend anyone!), but of course Lucius as a character would not be very interested or respectful of muggles' views/beliefs, so I felt it fit with the character. Anyway, until next time! Oh and please follow/favourite if ya like! X**_


	23. Chapter 23- Conclusions

**Chapter 23: Conclusions**

 _ **Hello again all! I know it's been a little while since my last update, however I am hoping I will be able to keep updating weekly pretty much for now as I am still waiting for a start date for my new job, so I have extra time for writing at the moment. This chapter is, as the title suggests, about concluding some things; namely Lucinda's work investigation and Lucius' adversus inimicum mirror situation. Enjoy…!**_

" _Don't you worry, you'll be absolutely fine. We have every faith in you Lucinda."_ Steven told her reassuringly, patting her on the shoulder as he walked back into the shared office of Ward A4.

The day of her investigation meeting had arrived and Lucinda had to admit that she was more nervous than she had previously anticipated she would be. In fact, she did feel like she may throw up if the whole thing wasn't over with soon. She stood in silence as she watched the senior healer move around the office collecting some discharged patient documents that needed to be send down the Admin Department on Level 0 for filing away. She was waiting at the door, as Steven had offered to walk her down to Mr. Abbottson's office on his way there.

" _Yeah, there's no way they'd lose you. They'd be mental to do so!"_ Emma, one of the bank assistant healers, piped up from a desk to Lucinda's right, flashing her a smile.

" _Thanks you guys. It means a lot that you all don't think I should be sacked. I guess I'll soon know."_ Lucinda trailed off.

The anxiety increased significantly as they were headed down to Level 0. The lift hurtled downwards and her stomach flipped uncomfortably. She took a deep breath, and Steven turned to her.

" _You ok?"_ He asked, concern on his face.

Lucinda nodded rapidly; _"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Or, I will be when this meeting is over anyway."_

" _Look, if it makes any difference, I suppose I can tell you now. I was one of the staff members they interviewed about this whole thing, and I had nothing but positives to say about you. We all did as I've heard."_ Steven spoke.

The lift was empty save for them two and she thought she might as well ask something that she had been worried about since she heard that staff would be interviewed too.

" _Thank you. Really. I know that err you were there that day when Lucius visited the ward. If you mentioned it, that's ok, but I was just wondering…"_

" _Oh yeah about that…"_ Steven interrupted her, _"I might have told them about it. I thought that in case someone else did, it might look bad if I'd conveniently left it out I'm sorry Lucinda."_

" _It's fine honestly. They would have found out anyway I'm sure."_ Lucinda replied as they stepped out of the lift and into the Level 0 foyer.

Lucinda was heading off to the right to Mr. Abbottson's office and Steven to their left.

" _Well, good luck. I know you won't need it though. If you can, come back up and let us know how it went before you head off home, ok?"_ Steven said.

" _Thanks again. And yeah, I will make sure I come back and tell you all. I'll see you in a bit."_

" _See you in a bit."_ Steven replied, turning in the opposite direction and walking away, before quickly turning back to look at her over his shoulder, _"Don't worry!"_

Lucinda replayed those last two words like a mantra in her head as she walked down the corridor. Lucius had wished her luck this morning before she had left the Manor. He had also said something entirely similar to what everyone else had been telling her; that she had nothing to worry about. She had to say, she was very pleasantly surprised at just how supportive Lucius had been during this whole investigation. She hoped she was as supportive to him, although he never talked about his work and so she didn't know whether he required support or not if she was honest. She hadn't yet built up the courage to ask him anything personal as Hannah and Ava had suggested during their lunch. She had met up with Hannah since then, and she had reinforced the point that if it bothered Lucinda so much, she would need to talk to Lucius about it at some point. And she would, she decided. But first, this. She knocked loudly on the office door and waited patiently for a reply.

" _Come in."_ Came the voice of Mr. Abbottson from the other side of the door.

Lucinda entered as instructed, a smile on her face, determined not to appear nervous.

" _Good afternoon Mr. Abbottson. Mr. Grindleson."_ Lucinda nodded politely in their direction. She was starting to get a feeling of déjà vu.

" _Good afternoon Miss. Lovegood."_ Mr. Grindleson replied, looking up from some papers that Lucinda assumed were the investigation report.

" _Yes, good afternoon Miss. Lovegood. Please, do sit down. Hopefully this meeting shouldn't take up too much of your time."_ Mr. Abbottson spoke, indicating the free chair at the other side of his desk, despite the fact that it was the only other chair in the room to sit on.

Lucinda did as was asked of her and sat. The two men cleared their throats almost in unison and Mr. Grindleson spoke up; _"We have completed our investigation into your professional conduct during the time of the funding visits and commissions. This is the full report."_

Mr. Grindleson handed her a copy of the papers he had been reading upon her arrival. Lucinda estimated it was about eight pages long, but she barely looked at it. She just wanted them to get to the point.

" _You can read the report at your own leisure of course, and if you have any questions then please feel free to contact one of us. A copy will also be sent to Mr. Malfoy, and a copy has to be kept in your professional staff file."_ Mr. Abbottson said, folding his hands and resting them on the table top.

" _Ok, I understand."_ She replied shortly. Someone get to the point, someone get to the point, she urged them silently.

" _Yes well err, anyway. We have of course examined your detailed statement, as well as Mr. Malfoy's. We have also had an unbiased team interview several staff members, both from your ward, and a few others who were present at the original funding meeting. From this, we have found no evidence to suggest that anything…untoward was occurring between yourself and Mr. Malfoy during the period of this years' funding allocations. Therefore, we shall take this no further Miss. Lovegood, and you shall be able to carry on in your role in the current capacity you hold."_ Mr. Grindleson summarised, smiling a little towards the end of his speech.

" _However, we did hear of one piece of information we feel must be addressed."_ Mr. Abbottson said, glancing down towards the page in his hand.

Oh no, here it comes, Lucinda thought. She knew what he was about to bring up. Even though she was beyond relieved to hear that would in fact be keeping her job, she knew that didn't necessarily mean that she was completely off the hook.

" _Ok, and this information would be…?"_ Lucinda asked, already knowing the answer.

" _It came to our attention that Mr. Malfoy had been to your ward on at least one occasion after the funding visit took place. Now we are not suggesting that this was anything unprofessional, but we would appreciate your view on this evidence."_ Mr. Abbottson finished, looking to her.

" _Yes I thought that this might come up during the meeting. Lu…Mr. Malfoy, did visit the ward, but only once."_ Lucinda said honestly, quickly trying to think of a potential reason for the visit. Somehow 'he just wanted to fuck me over my desk in the middle of the afternoon' just didn't sound professional enough.

" _Do you recall the date of this visit Miss. Lovegood? And also may I ask whether the visit was planned or not and what the purpose of it was."_ Mr. Grindleson now asked her. She was certain she saw him lean forward a touch in his chair, as if was quite compelled by the whole thing.

" _I cannot remember the date no. However I do remember I had just seen one of my patients for a review, and so I can look back in the notes and find the correct date if this is required. The visit was not planned, but Mr. Malfoy wanted to check on the use of the funding the patriarchal committee had provided and so I explained to him about the new potion ingredients and equipment we had received. And he asked me to lunch while he was there. That is all."_

" _No I shouldn't think that will be necessary given your explanation. I understand that this has been a one off event, however I do have to make it very clear to you Miss. Lovegood that any visits by non-staff members must be authorised prior to them taking place."_ Mr. Grindleson replied to her statement. Lucinda noticed his words may have been stern, but his face had softened towards her.

" _Yes, I do understand that. I shall see to it that it doesn't happen again."_ She said sweetly, wanting to leave now that it seemed she would be keeping her job after all. What a waste of everyone's time, she thought to herself.

" _Well then! Good. I'm glad we've smoothed everything out. The report, as I said, is to be read at your own leisure, but it merely goes into some more detail regarding what we have covered here today. There are some excerpts of both yours and Mr, Malfoy's statements contained within the report too. Normally, under such circumstances as a conduct investigation, we would have a panel meeting once the report is completed. However, we felt that, in this case that would not be necessary. Given your exemplary conduct in the six years you have been at St. Mungos, we felt a panel meeting would just prove an excessive inconvenience."_ Mr. Abbottson finished, giving a satisfied tap on the table as if to punctuate his sentence.

" _I shall make sure I read the report thoroughly and if I have any queries, I will contact you straight away. Thank you for saying I have shown exemplary conduct. I can assure you both that I take my job extremely seriously, as well as the fact that I genuinely love working here."_ Lucinda spoke passionately.

" _And from what we have heard, the staff on your ward, and your patients, love having you here. So long may it continue. Just be aware to keep your personal relationships separate to your work, as I am sure you would anyway. Luckily, as Mr. Malfoy mainly contributes via the patriarchal committee, he has kindly offered to step aside from his duties if required, but we have deemed this unnecessary. Although, he shan't be conducting any future funding visits for Ward A4 of course."_ Mr. Grindleson added.

" _Yes, it was considered that Mr. Malfoy is a long-standing and committed member of the committee and his expertise is valuable to the hospital. However, he did make his thoughts on the investigation very clear as well."_

She assumed that by 'expertise' they meant money as well but they weren't willing to admit it. But it wasn't so much that part that caught Lucinda's attention. She had always known that Lucius gained the influential positions he did due on part to his money as well as his knowledge on a wide variety of subjects. No, the thing that she latched on to was the fact that Lucius had offered to give up his seat on the patriarchal committee if that were to be necessary. As gestures go, that was technically one of the nicest things she could recall anyone doing for her. And, although she knew full well he was involved in other things besides St. Mungos which would keep him in the good books of wizarding society, it felt somewhat a selfless thing for him to do. Quite in contrast to Narcissa's opinion that Lucius was a wholly selfish man. She couldn't help a slight smile take her features as she replied to the two men's statements.

" _Well, I am glad that Mr. Malfoy can remain in his position on the committee. And I do understand that it would not be appropriate for him to carry out any further funding visits."_

" _So long as that is all fine with you Miss. Lovegood, then we are happy to conclude the investigation."_ Mr. Abbottson said, turning his head briefly to Mr. Grindleson, who nodded.

" _It is fine yes."_ Lucinda replied, following suit as the two men stood from their seats.

" _Oh and just one more thing. As you are aware, we are currently working closely with the Ministry of Magic on a new joint working scheme that we think could potentially benefit the hospital. We would like you to become more involved in this, if it something you are interested in?"_ Mr. Abbottson addressed her.

" _Yes, yes it definitely is something I am interested in. What can I do to help?"_ Lucinda answered. She had been itching to give her views on the idea of a joint initiative since her and the other clinical leads had been called to a meeting about it several months ago.

" _Well,"_ Mr. Abbottson said, looking in a draw under his desk for something, emerging after a few seconds with a piece of parchment which he handed to Lucinda, _"Here is a list of the upcoming meetings for the next six months. I realise that it is quite an extra commitment for you, and so if at any time you feel you need to take a step back, just let me know. However, we felt that your expertise and fresher vision of St. Mungos would be a great help in these meetings, to help shape the joint pathway and make it as patient-friendly as possible."_

" _I will let you know if it becomes too much. But if I'm honest I'm very excited to be involved in such an innovative idea. Thank you both."_ She leaned ever so slightly across the table and shook their hands in turn.

" _You are welcome Miss. Lovegood, I shall see you at the next meeting."_ Mr. Abbottson replied.

" _Yes Miss. Lovegood. I think we are all hoping this will pave the way for a new era in St. Mungos history. It's young healers like you who will help create it."_ Mr. Grindleson said.

Lucinda felt like she could only breathe properly again once she had stepped outside the office door. Upon closing it behind her, she let the smile grow larger the closer she got to her ward. The ward that she was still Senior Clinical Lead of. It feels bloody good to say that, she thought as she enacted the charm and opened the door to let the team know the good news.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When she left work and got back to the Manor, there was only one thing she wanted to talk to Lucius about. She unbuttoned her jacket and let it fall from her shoulders, putting it over her arm along with her handbag. The door to the sitting room opened and Lucius was there, his tall frame dominating the space. She walked over to him and, as her hands were otherwise occupied, he pulled her into him and kissed her.

" _Hello."_ She said simply, grinning widely in a way she imagined was probably not all that attractive.

" _Hello. I would ask why you look so happy, but I have a feeling I already know the answer to that question."_ He replied, his lips nuzzling her neck lightly.

" _I take it you received the report too?"_

" _I did, early this afternoon by owl. You see my dear, I told you there would be nothing to worry about. I hope this indicates to you that I am always right."_ Lucius said smugly. She could swear she could practically feel him smirking against her neck.

" _I'll hold you to that theory. But yes, I am still clinical lead. But there is another reason why I am smiling."_

He lifted his head and looked at her attentively, his hands running up and down her arms.

" _Go on."_ He encouraged her.

" _Well I might have heard something nice today in the meeting. I mean something other than the fact that I still have a job to go to. I know what you offered to do. And I just wanted to say thank you."_ Lucinda stood on her tiptoes a little and kissed him softly.

She thought he looked almost confused for a moment, but he quickly replied; _"Ah, the committee position. It was nothing. I very rarely have much to do with St. Mungos. As it stands, I attend meetings as more of a nicety than anything."_

" _Ok, Ok. Well done tainting the gesture there!"_ Lucinda joked, pulling back from his hold on her. He stepped aside and she moved into the comfort of the sitting room, discarding her jacket and handbag before turning back to Lucius.

" _I did not mean to taint anything. There was no need to thank me is all. I know how much your work means to you and I would hate to have seen you lose that over some ridiculous conjecture."_ He replied.

" _I do feel like I should thank you. Not many people would offer to lose a job of their own for somebody else. Even if you say it was nothing"_

" _Well if you really do want to thank me, then I am sure there are ways."_ Lucius said, his arms wrapping around her waist again, his hand reaching up to stroke through her hair.

" _I am sure there are many, many ways."_ She let her lips meet his, the tip of her tongue flicking lightly against his.

" _Yes. I can think of some at this very moment. I also think that I should take you out for dinner tonight to celebrate."_

" _Dinner sounds amazing. I didn't eat any lunch I was so nervous about the investigation meeting. But first…"_ Lucinda replied, taking his hand in hers and leading him over to the couch.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius pointed his wand in the direction of the hearth, enacting a quick wordless spell, and a blazing fire immediately bloomed in the gathering darkness of the sitting room. He glanced down to where Lucinda's head was resting on his chest. Fairly certain she was asleep, he decided he wouldn't wake her just yet. His eyes trailed down over her naked body. One leg was tangled between his, her breasts pressed against his side. Her skin was still pale, but it had taken on a slightly golden sheen from her time outside in the sun. He let one hand run down her hip and over her thighs and he felt her stir a little under his touch. She nuzzled herself against him and soon he heard her breathing slow again. He had been glad to hear that the investigation was closed and Lucinda would be able to keep her job. She hadn't deserved to be investigated in the first place. He had been surprised at how grateful she had been to hear of his statement that he would, if necessary, relinquish his position on patriarchal committee. It was a small gesture as far as he was concerned. He didn't have much to do with the committee anyway these days, especially as the dark arts initiative at the Ministry took up much more of his time than he had been anticipating.

His thoughts turned to the looking glass. He had arranged with Borgin that he would go and collect it tomorrow. It had taken a little longer than expected due to some to do or other with the now previous owners, but tomorrow he would see it for the first time. And then hand it over to the Ministry, albeit temporarily. A place had been finalised for the looking glass in the Department of Mysteries, and Shacklebolt seemed to have gone quiet on the matter and accepted the initiative's ideas. Lucius hadn't felt enthusiastic about any dark object for many years. After all, his family owned many rare and powerful things, many of which were still kept within the family vault. But this would certainly be the rarest of anything he had seen in his lifetime, and rarer than anything his Father saw in his. He usually attempted to keep any thoughts of his Father out of his mind, but he found himself remembering now what he had said to him just before he had passed away.

Lucius had been in his late twenties when his Father contracted Dragon Pox, the same ailment that his Mother had succumbed to years earlier. Karma is quite the bitch, Lucius had thought at the time, as he watched his Father slowly dying from the illness. The family healer had come one night to inform Lucius and Narcissa that he didn't have long left, and if Lucius wanted to say his goodbyes, now might be the time to do it. He recalled now that he couldn't think of much he wanted to say to him. His Father had always encouraged him to work hard and had scolded him when he did something wrong, but he had spoken few words of comfort to Lucius, and so he couldn't think of anything comforting to give back. He could barely speak when he arrived at his bedside, but Lucius remembered his Father telling him he was such a disappointment to the family name, that he had never seemed to achieve the potential he so wanted him to. Lucius found himself staring into the fire as he replayed the memory in his head. He could feel the gentle heat of Lucinda's body next to him on the couch, and he could sense she was waking up. He sniffed loudly and shook his head a minute amount, and then the memory was gone once again.

She stretched her limbs a little and spoke, eyes still half closed; _"What time is it? Did we fall asleep?"_

" _It is nearly eight. And I think by 'we' you mean yourself my dear."_ He replied, glancing towards the large clock resting on the mahogany mantelpiece.

" _Oh I'm sorry. It's just been a hectic day. And you certainly wore me out just before too."_

" _Well then I am sorry. Perhaps I should be less… energetic in future?"_ He asked sarcastically, relishing in the disproving look she flashed him.

She sat up a little on her elbows, her legs still resting over his.

" _No no definitely don't, there's no need for that. What about dinner? Shall we still go out or should I make us something?"_ Lucinda said through another barely stifled yawn.

" _Well it is entirely up to you. However, I would say you seem a little tired. We can always make reservations for tomorrow night."_ Lucius replied, letting his hand run down the top half of her back.

" _Oh, I can't tomorrow, sorry. I'm having dinner with my family aren't I? But, I can make it up to you with dinner and drinks out at the weekend. How does that sound?"_

" _That sounds most acceptable. I recall that you did tell me about your family dinner. I shall be out all day tomorrow as it is. Ministry business, before you ask."_ He said, stopping her as she opened her mouth.

" _How did you know I would ask?"_ Lucinda enquired, furrowing her brow slightly.

" _I just know."_ He said simply, pulling her back down to lie across his chest.

" _Hmm, you seem to 'just know' a lot of things. Anyway, I shall cook us something for dinner in a little bit. If I can ever get up from the couch."_ She stated. Lucius heard another yawn emerge.

" _Maybe you will have no need to. I knew you were tired this morning, and so I made sure Scrimpy would be on hand should we decide we had need of her services."_

" _Hmm I suppose. I just feel so strange being waited on like that. I'm not used to it. And I'm not sure I like it either if I'm honest."_ Lucinda replied, sitting up once again to look at him.

" _I imagine it would feel different if one is not accustomed to having a house elf. However, you must remember that a house elf's job is to serve. Not to mention they are treated far better these days."_ He cupped her chin in his hand, _"You should not feel guilty. Now, are you hungry?"_

" _Yes, I am. I will try not to feel the guilt as I tuck into my dinner then, but I just can't help it. I suppose it was all those years of cooking for my family when I was back at home. I enjoyed it most of the time, but I guess it had made me feel wary of accepting service from others; I know how hard it can be to feel put-upon."_ She answered, standing to pick up her dress from where it was pooled on the rug.

Lucius stood from the couch, dragging her into him by her waist. He brought his mouth down to her neck, nibbling down the elegant curve of it.

" _Well I would hope you do not feel, as you say, 'put-upon' by me?"_ He asked, his mouth continuing its trail down onto her still bare shoulders.

He heard her moan softly, her hands reaching down to his hips, pushing his now erect cock against her harder.

" _Of course not. Despite the fact that you seem to be keeping me very busy."_ She breathed, and he could feel her hands now reaching for him.

" _I know you like to be busy, so I do all I can."_ Lucius smirked.

By the time they had even asked for dinner it was ten o clock. They were sat at the dining table for a change; they usually ate in the kitchen as it seemed to make more sense while there were only two of them. Besides, Lucius still rarely liked to eat in the large expanse of the dining room. Every time he looked down at the buffed surface of the table, he could have sworn he could see the slight reflection of Nagini's body, slithering downwards towards its next meal.

" _Are you ok?"_ Lucinda's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked back up from the table and she was looking at him in a concerned manner, her food barely touched. He cleared his throat a touch to clarify his mind and answered; _"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about my meeting tomorrow, any arrangements I have to make."_

" _I see. Yeah I always do that too, my mind wanders to work and meetings more often than it should."_ She paused, the fork in her hand poised above the plate, _"Look I err, I know we've touched on this before, but…can I ask you a question?"_

Lucius wasn't certain where this conversation was heading, but he had a fair idea. He knew he couldn't put it off forever. Not with her.

" _Of course."_

" _And can you promise me you will answer it truthfully?"_ Lucinda finished, now placing the fork down across her plate.

" _Promises, my dear, are too easily broken in my experience."_ He replied simply, picking up his glass.

" _Ok. I'll rephrase. If I ask you a straight question, can I have a straight answer?"_

" _Yes."_ Lucius stated.

There was silence for a few moments and he waited patiently for her to ask her question.

" _What was it like…being a deatheater?"_ Lucinda asked him, looking genuinely uneasy.

Lucius stood wordlessly and moved around the table to where she was sat. She stared up at him but didn't say anything further.

" _Not in here. Come."_ He said, gently taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Lucius lead her out of the room and into his study. It was the closest room and it was conveniently void of difficult memories. It was pitch black when the stepped inside, the only light coming from the nearly full moon outside. He flicked his wand at the hearth and a fire burned brightly there instantly. He turned back towards the door to see her move into the room and sit herself on the edge of the desk. It was empty of most of its usual papers and letters as Lucius recalled he had cleared it yesterday and hadn't had need of his study since.

When Lucinda didn't speak, he turned back towards the fireplace, one hand clenching the mantelpiece above it a little harder than needed.

" _It was not long after I finished my studies at Hogwarts that I first heard about… the Dark Lord."_ Lucius paused, chastising himself that even after all these years he couldn't bring himself to say the name out loud, _"As you already know, I had been dabbling in the dark arts for some time already, and I was becoming decently practised at it. I despised muggles and muggle-borns, the concept of a witch or wizard mating with a muggle was unthinkable to me. My Father made sure of that. I suppose you could say I was just what he was looking for."_

He turned back briefly towards Lucinda and she nodded, so slightly that, had Lucius not been a former deatheater, he might not have noticed it at all.

" _A friend of mine, Goyle, informed me that he was recruiting, so to speak. Of course I had heard of him, but only in passing. He told me that he was currently looking to meet with so called 'like-minded' individuals. At first, I resisted. I wasn't interested in being anyone's follower. I preferred to make my own decisions, play my own cards. But an increasing number of those around me were joining him. It was all they talked about; how he was going to be the one to change things; to take over the Ministry, to ensure blood purity would reign supreme once more."_

" _And so you met with him?"_ He heard her voice reach him from across the small room.

" _Yes. He had already started to… change. I realised then that this was a different kind of dark magic, darker than anything I had been involved in before. I had casted ancient dark spells, charms and curses. I had extensive experience in making poisons. But this was an entirely new brand of it all. It was exciting. It was new possibilities. He was as charming and convincing as they come, when he wanted to be. We discussed my family history and my views. In the end, I was as convinced as everyone else I knew. And so…"_ Lucius rolled up the shirt sleeve on his left arm, revealing the small raised scars that were the only reminders of the dark mark that had been engrained on his skin for so many years.

" _What was it like getting the mark?"_ Lucinda asked.

He moved towards her a little, letting the sleeve back down again to cover his arm. He had already revealed much more than he expected to. To say it felt cathartic would be an overstatement, but he still felt compelled to continue on.

" _What was it like? It was like being branded as a slave, I would later find out. We were little else by all accounts. I provided money and contacts, and in exchange I received notoriety and power. Minimal amounts of it anyway. But I did learn. I was always so good at learning and absorbing information that I quickly became his favourite, much to the chagrin of the other deatheaters. The one chosen for all of the more…difficult jobs."_

" _Did you ever…"_ She trailed off and Lucius moved yet closer to her in response, until he was leaning with his back against his desk.

" _Did I ever kill anyone?"_ He finished her question, turning to see her nod solemnly, and so he continued; " _No I did not kill anyone. I was lucky enough, being the favourite, to avoid such tasks. There were many other deatheaters far better suited to it; they relished in it. I remember finding it odd. I had no interest in wasting my time killing random mudbloods. I always focused on the bigger picture. He once told me he liked that about me. That many of his followers were merely unhinged barbarians with little actual power and no head for strategy, but the brawns to carry out the orders when needed. They were, as he put it, expendable. But, I have done things I cannot say I am proud of. It soon became tiresome being under someone's thumb, as it were. However, I did have power and respect, and that was enough at the time."_

He thought he saw a visible sigh of relief as he told her that he had not in fact been a murderer.

" _What about after the first war? When Vold…he came back?"_

" _I told the wizengamot at my trail that I had been under the imperius curse, and that was the only reason I served him. Of course my money helped matters, along with the fact that I had a wife and baby at home. And so I tried to forget it all ever happened. My views hadn't changed of course, but over time I did begin to stop looking over my shoulder as much. Narcissa always insisted I was being paranoid, but I knew he wasn't truly gone forever. Then, nearly fourteen years later, I began to feel it again."_ Lucius spoke, almost unaware that there was even anyone else in the room now.

" _Felt what?"_ She asked him, turning where she was sat so she was facing him.

" _The mark. That was how he would call us to him. At first it was just the odd prickling feeling across my arm, but the mark grew consistently darker, the pain growing with it. And then we were called to him once again. I knew if I did not do as he said my family and I were as good as dead. He was already considerably irate that I hadn't tried to find him before. Even after that I still seemed to be the favoured one for some reason or other. The absolute disaster at the Department of Mysteries was a turning point in that. After he came for me, I was punished in any way he could think of. There was nothing I could do to change things."_

Lucius watched as she moved off the desk and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his arms.

" _I do believe that was more than one question my dear."_ He said, hoping to change the subject. He had never spoken about his past in such an in-depth manner before.

" _It was, I'm sorry. But, thank you. For being so honest. I don't even know why I needed to know so badly. I just did."_ She shrugged a little, before leaning in to him, _"But I appreciate what you told me. Really I do."_

" _I am glad you appreciate it. As you can imagine, it is not something I enjoy conversing over. I understand that you needed to know something more."_

He brought his lips against hers, savouring the subtle hint of red wine on her tongue and the vanilla taste of her lips.

" _Why don't we go back and finish dinner hmm? I can guarantee, if you give me enough wine, I'll spill some secrets for you. Then we'll be even eh!"_ She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucius couldn't help but smile at her. _"Yes, we should. But I am fairly certain I have no need of wine. I can think of some things that will relax you enough that you will tell me anything Lucinda."_

" _Will I? What things are these?"_ She smiled slyly at him.

He stood fully from his position leaning against the desk, taking hold of her arm and swiftly backing her against the desk.

" _Ooh really Mr. Malfoy? In your office of all places!"_ Lucinda whispered as he encouraged her to sit back up on the wooden table.

" _Well, it is mine after all. It does make me wonder about you as well my dear?"_

" _About me?"_ She said, her arms still around his neck.

" _Yes."_ Lucius spoke, bringing his mouth closely into her, until he was merely whispering against her ear, _"Are you mine?"_

" _Of course."_ She whispered back.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius awoke early the next morning, feeling lighter than he could recall feeling for a long time. He turned onto his left side. Lucinda was still asleep, half in and half out of the covers, her hair spread out around her across the pillow. His thoughts flitted momentarily to last night. He had not expected to share some of the things he had ended up doing. And yet now he had, he couldn't deny he felt better for doing so. There were of course things he had done he would never share, things he would most certainly take to his grave, and that was the way he wanted it. But, for now at least, she seemed to be satisfied with what he had told her, and so was he. His arm reached out automatically and stroked across her cheek, which he noticed was still slightly flushed from the previous evening. He had noticed she tended to have high colour in her cheeks when they had drunk red wine. Lucius found he noticed such small things with her that he couldn't imagine giving a second thought about with anyone else.

Lucinda stirred under his touch, and he saw her open her eyes, blinking rapidly and stretching her limbs lazily.

" _Good morning. Did you sleep well?"_ She asked.

" _Good morning. I did thank you, did you? I hope I am not going to panic you, but it is nine o clock. Are you not going to be late for work?"_

" _I slept well yes, thank you. And no, I'm not going to be late. I am on annual leave. I forgot until I woke up at seven and then I realised I was off. They're making me take my days before I lose them. What time is your meeting thing?"_ She said quietly, turning over to face him and brushing several stray strands of hair out of her face.

" _My meeting thing?"_ Lucius asked, gesturing towards the curtains so they separated slightly. It was already bright and sunny outside.

" _Oh I am sorry, just meeting then is it?"_ He saw her visibly roll her eyes.

Deciding to ignore her sarcasm, he replied; _"Not until mid-afternoon. I shall be out until the early evening though I imagine. I'm sure the Ministry will have a stack of papers as tall as I am for me to sign and then be filed away someplace no one will ever care to look at them. What time will you be going to your Father's?"_

" _Err about four I think. I'm cooking, so it's best to go earlier. But, until then…"_ She said, climbing over his lap and kissing him lightly.

" _Until then…I'm sure I can keep us occupied."_ Lucius replied, his hands running up across her back.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda fell back across the bed covers, panting hard. She let her eyes close momentarily until his voice reached her ears.

" _I assume that was satisfactory my dear?"_ She heard him ask. Her eyes were still shut but she could sense he was close to her; she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

" _If you are fishing for compliments Lucius…then I will just say that, if satisfactory means staggeringly wonderful, then yeah, it was satisfactory enough."_ She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him.

" _I was not fishing for anything, I had no need. You were certainly vocal enough during the act."_

Lucinda tried her hardest to look offended but she burst out laughing instead; _"I see. I'll keep quiet from now on then!"_

She made to climb out of the bed, but found herself stopped abruptly by Lucius' arms around her waist. He pulled her roughly back down, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head.

" _Oh I should very much hope you won't be. I find I quite enjoy it. Even if you do talk far too much sometimes."_ He spoke, his lips running softly down across her breasts and over her stomach.

She wriggled against him but she knew from experience that he was incredibly strong and there was no use.

" _Well maybe…"_ She tried to speak properly between moans, _"It is because you speak too little, hmm?"_

" _Perhaps. Then it seems as if that is a perfect balance, no?"_ He answered.

Lucinda opened her mouth to reply but she felt the tip of his tongue brush against her clit and she thought better of it. Best to just let him do what he wants and not interrupt, she thought happily to herself.

By the time they had emerged from the bed and got ready, Lucinda quickly made them some late breakfast while Lucius read through The Daily Prophet. They were surprised to find there was absolutely nothing written about either of them, for the first time in several months.

Lucius left for his mysterious meeting around one in the afternoon. Lucinda thought she should perhaps try and dig a little deeper into the reason for the meeting, but she realised if it was related to anything dodgy he probably wouldn't relinquish anything about it, and so she put it to the back of her mind. She still had several hours before she needed to leave, and so decided a little exercise would do her some good.

After changing and heading outside, she thought she would just have a jog around the gardens for an hour. The sun was fairly strong, but luckily it was much cooler than it had been during their little outside liaison. At first, Lucinda stuck only to paths she recognised, taking her time and stopping if she needed to (which was quite often due to her significant lack of exercise in the months, unless sex counted of course). But she soon started to explore areas she hadn't been in before. It was mostly greenery and various fruit trees, but she came to an abrupt stop when a large stone building blocked her path. It looked quite old, and was set back amongst some oak trees. Lucinda took a quick look in her immediate vicinity before stepping closer to it. There were several stained glass windows set into the stone, each depicting a different scene, and a large wooden door at the front.

No, do not go in. Do not go in, Lucinda chanted to herself. This was not her house and therefore not her garden, and to go rooting around was just rude. But her curiosity had been peaked. With a final check that there was definitely no one that could see her (not that anyone could get in here anyway, the whole place is like a giant fortress, she mused), she pushed on the door. It creaked and opened a fraction at her touch. Lucinda had half expected it to be locked. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The place had an almost mystical feeling to it. She could sense that powerful magic had been used there in the past. No noise was made on the stone floor as she walked inside. Her eyes were immediately drawn to something glinting in the centre of the floor as the sunlight streamed in through the windows, particles of dust floating in them. She moved nearer to it, automatically wrapping her zip-up top tighter across her as a chill ran up her spine.

She bent down to inspect it more closely. It was a seal of some kind, borne into the stone. There was what Lucinda assumed was real gold inlaid within the pattern. There were some strange symbols that she didn't recognise, but she did realise that the central part of the design was the Malfoy family crest. It was made up of a green and black shield, and her eyes were instantly drawn to the two snakes twining themselves together at the top of it. Even though it appeared to merely be painted on the floor, Lucinda felt there had been some sort of magical manipulation if it; the design seemed to draw one in, the animals on the crest moving a little the more she looked at it.

Pulling eyes away, she stood back up and walked further into the chapel, careful to avoid standing on the crest itself. It was actually quite bare of any furniture or artefacts, or things she might have expected to find inside. Glancing around, her eyes settled on something in the far right hand corner of the space. At first she couldn't make out quite what it was besides the fact it was a statue of some sort. It was a man. A man who looked so remarkably like Lucius that at first she thought it must be him. She looked down at the brass plate underneath. It read; _'Abraxas Malfoy 1914-1978 Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'._ The same Latin text was written across the bottom of the crest on the floor too. Lucinda translated it in her head; 'Purity will always overcome'. No surprises with that tagline, she thought. Looking back up to the statue, she was again floored by just how much Lucius looked like this man. Judging by that, and the dates on the plaque, she concluded that Abraxas must have been his Father. There was a significant difference between the two though. When Lucinda looked at the eyes of the statue in front of her, they were cold and stared hard at her, as if he were judging her from beyond the grave. Although she assumed that Lucius could give a look to match that, she never saw it herself. When he looked at her, she didn't think his eyes were cold. In fact their grey colour seemed much brighter and warmer than she had thought when they initially locked eyes across the table at the funding meeting all those months herself away from the statue's steely gaze, she thought she better leave sharpish in case anything happened. The place, as beautiful as it was, creeped her out a little and she could sense strong magic still lingering in the air.

Once back outside, she had to blink hard several times as the bright sunlight hit her face. She continued on with her planned jog, eventually managing to get back up to the house after getting lost several times. The chapel was still on her mind though even as she stepped under the spray of the shower. She wondered if it was actually used for anything anymore. Perhaps Lucius and Narcissa had been married there. That thought made her even more uncomfortable about the place. He never talked about his marriage, despite what she considered as subtle prompting on her part when he had once asked her about her past relationships. But Lucinda assumed they must have been happy at some point, mustn't they? Although there was always the chance it could have simply been a marriage of convenience and family names. Did she want to think that? That he never really loved Narcissa, but maybe he loved her? It sounded childish when she thought of it like that. Besides, she was pretty convinced it was a true marriage, even if not a very happy one in its final years. Lucinda hadn't yet mentioned the 'l' word to Lucius. Especially since she had experienced her friends' reactions to the idea. She may not have said anything, but she had thought about it more and more over the past few weeks. And had come to no further conclusions about it.

Letting her head fall back, she washed the last remains of conditioner from her hair and turned the shower off magically. After drying her hair and putting on some makeup, Lucinda slipped into a light summer dress and sandals. If she was going to be slaving over a hot stove, she wanted to keep cool.

She was significantly cooler as soon as she arrived outside her family home. It was near to the coast and, as such, was permanently breezy and what some people would call 'fresh', but Lucinda felt 'cold' was more accurate. She knocked on the door vigorously and waited. The ingredients she needed were already at the house, Lucinda having bought and dropped them off the other day. There was some odd clanging noises from inside and then there was her Father in the doorway. He was wearing long dark yellow robes and several beaded necklaces, his hair had clearly been combed for the occasion.

" _Ah, darling daughter! Come in, come in. I think Luna and Neville will be here soon."_ He spoke, stepping aside to let her past and then closing the door behind them.

" _Hello Father."_ Lucinda replied, hugging her Father in greeting.

A quick glance around the living room revealed it had been tidied since she had been there the other day. There was, for once, no papers stacked in piles by the sides of the couch, no random artefacts and typewriters on the tables. Lucinda was very impressed. It felt somehow much more homely.

" _Oh it looks lovely in here!"_ She said, smiling brightly at her Father. She thought he himself looked brighter than she had seen him for a while.

" _Well, it's not so often we're all together now is it? So I wanted to make the place more homely."_

" _I'll say! I know we're all so busy these days, and I am sorry if I've been distracted, especially since I got my promotion to clinical lead. But I promise that I will make more effort to visit. And you know Luna will be back and forth all the time, you know what she's like!"_ Lucinda said, heading downstairs to the lower floor, which they used as a kitchen and dining area as they did in their old house.

" _I hope so. I hope you two won't forget about your old Father."_ He replied, following Lucinda down the stairs.

She had reached the kitchen but she turned back to her Father as he neared the bottom of the staircase; _"Of course we won't! Luna worries about you constantly as it is. And I'm hoping to take some time off towards Christmas too, so we can have some quality Father-Daughter time then. Anyway, I better get started on this pie if they'll be here soon."_ Lucinda finished, now hunting for flour in the pantry.

" _I know you wouldn't really forget, but it's a secret fear I must admit. I know you both have your own lives; you're all grown up now after all. But, I do miss us all being together."_

When Lucinda emerged, he was sat at the dining table, looking slightly forlorn. She smiled meekly and sat opposite him, putting the ingredients she'd gathered down too.

" _Me too. It's been my fault. I've been too busy for so long that I guess I just neglected you both. I promise things will change. Starting with dinner tonight."_

Her Father smiled back and she rose again. A simple spell cleared anything away that was cluttering the top, and she set about making something that was so familiar to her, it was oddly comforting.

The pie had just been put in the oven when Luna and Neville arrived. Lucinda noted that their Father seemed to relax once they were all there, and they sat and chatted, Lucinda opening a bottle of wine for them all. She ensured she kept one eye on the vegetables she was cooking while sat at the table, and, with her culinary skills (if she did say so herself) and a little magic, it was not too long before dinner was on the table.

" _Well, I think it's only right that we have a toast before we eat."_ Their Father said happily, raising his glass a little, _"To Luna and Neville. I hope you will both be very happy living at Hogwarts. And, to both my daughters, you have done so well. I couldn't be more proud of you both, and I know your Mother would be too."_

Lucinda raised her glass too in response; _"To Luna and Neville."_

They all clinked glasses and Luna spoke; _"Oh thank you both so much. We really appreciate your support. I'm going to miss you both, but we're really excited too. We went up yesterday to see our quarters!"_

" _Ooh and what are they like? Did you see any of our old professors?"_ Lucinda asked interestedly. She hadn't really been back to Hogwarts since she left and she often thought of her time there, particularly the professors who still presided there, and those that no longer did.

" _They are lovely, really spacious. And I'm very lucky really that they are letting me live with Neville, seen as though I am not a professor myself. We were shown around by Professor McGonagall. She was as lovely and kind as ever. And we saw Professor Slughorn, and we bumped into Professor Binns. Not literally though of course."_ Luna counted off the list of people on her fingers, finishing a mouthful of pie.

" _Professor Binns? Is he still there! He was teaching when I was at Hogwarts!"_ Their Father exclaimed, shaking his head.

" _Oh yes, he seems keen to continue on. Well, I suppose he is a ghost after all, there's no need for him to retire. Professor Slughorn is though; he told us he will retire at the end of the next school year."_ Neville replied, stuffing another large bite of mashed potato into his mouth.

" _Aww really? I always liked Professor Slughorn. Not that I ever got to be taught by him of course, but I remember him at the Battle of Hogwarts. Very nice man, kept everyone's spirits up afterwards that's for certain."_ Lucinda said. She had heard many things about the infamous 'slug club' over the years but she still felt that Professor Slughorn was one of the best teachers the school had had.

" _Yes I like him. He was ever so jolly when I went to that slug party thing with Harry."_ Luna's voice sang across the table.

Lucinda noted her sister's eyes scanning over her face intently, her chin resting in her hand.

" _The 'slug club' though, I mean really!"_ Neville said, and Lucinda thought she detected a hint of bitterness behind the statement, before he continued; _"Anyway, speaking of Harry, have you both heard the news!"_ He gestured towards Lucinda and her Father.

" _Nope. What news?"_ She asked, sipping from her glass.

" _Ginny's pregnant! He told me a few days ago. She's not very far along yet, so they're trying to keep it quiet just so you know. Not that it will remain quiet for long I bet."_ Neville replied.

" _That's wonderful news! I'm very happy for them, please pass on my congratulations next time you see them Neville."_ Her Father said as he made another toasting gesture with his glass.

" _Yeah me too! That's so lovely for them. They make such a good couple."_ Lucinda added.

" _I will pass on your congrats next time I see them, probably won't be until next week now."_ Neville paused, _"I err, I heard from Ron about his little run in by the way. He's still fuming you know!"_

" _Huh? What do you mean 'little run in'?"_ She asked. Lucinda genuinely had not a clue what Neville meant. She could see her sister staring at her intently out of the corner of her eye, her chin resting in her hands.

" _Oh… I figured you knew. It was nothing really I don't think, but Ron ran into Malfoy a few weeks ago, at the Ministry. It seemed like a war of words as usual."_ Neville said, placing his knife and fork down on his now empty plate.

" _I thought I made it quite clear I did not want that man's name mentioned in this house."_ Their Father said sternly from the head of the table, flashing Neville a look.

" _But Luci's in love with him!"_ Luna's voice broke the silence.

" _What?!"_ Their Father spoke loudly.

" _What?!"_ Came Neville's statement, and Lucinda noted he looked wholly confused by the whole thing.

" _Luna!"_ Lucinda hissed in protest at her sister. Why did she always seem to just speak whatever she was thinking?

No one spoke for what seemed to Lucinda to be an age, the silence bouncing around the table endlessly.

" _Well, come on out with it Lucinda! Is what your sister said true?"_ Their Father demanded.

" _Erm, well, sort of… It's not really something I want to discuss if it's all the same to you!"_ She babbled desperately. She felt awfully queasy all of a sudden.

" _No it is not all the same to me! Luna,"_ Their Father addressed her sister, _"Where did you get this from?"_

Luna shrugged. _"I don't know really, it just came to me. Luci was just different. There was something different. She is happy Father, we should be happy for her."_

" _This is kind of weird I have to say. I don't want to pry, but have you told him this?"_ Neville asked.

" _No I haven't, and I don't plan to. Not yet. Can we just move on from this subject please? It is my private life and I would prefer it remain so. I'm sorry you are so disappointed in me Father, but you did say not to mention him and so I have respected your wishes."_ She said, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. It did not feel comfortable to have her inner feelings dragged out into the open.

" _I'm so sorry Luci! I didn't know it was so private. I think it's wonderful."_ Luna spoke.

" _It's ok, don't worry."_ Lucinda replied quietly, flashing her sister a close-lipped smile.

" _Well, let's not talk about this any further. You have respected what I told you Lucinda, but I did not have any inkling that this…relationship was so serious. It may be your private life, but if you are thinking of bringing that man into this family, or yourself into his. I dread to think!"_

" _You are exaggerating Father! I have said no such thing about bringing anyone into the family. Now, we should act like a family and not want to be together, together!"_ Lucinda said, trying her best not to sound petulant and realising she probably failed miserably.

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up at all. Let's just forget all that now. We're supposed to be celebrating!_ Neville said, glancing at all of them in turn.

Lucinda took a large gulp from her glass. She would try her best of course, but suddenly she didn't feel very much like celebrating.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _I assume you are in possession of the item? Or should I say, I sincerely hope you are, Mr. Borgin."_ Lucius hissed under his breath. There were a few stray customers lingering in the shop and he did not want to be overheard.

" _Yes I have it. It is in the back room in the safe."_ Borgin stuttered, his yellow eyes flitting about the place nervously.

Lucius was keen to see the looking glass and was certainly not willing to wait for Borgin to tout his wares first.

" _Very good. Well then, I suggest you clear the decks, so to speak."_ Lucius said, indicating a rather haggard looking witch and wizard inspecting a hand of glory over in the far corner.

" _Err ye…yes of course Mr. Malfoy."_ He replied, edging out from behind the counter.

He watched with disinterest as Borgin made his way over to the customers, whispering something quickly and then ushering them out, both looking significantly put out at being kicked out of the place. Lucius waited patiently for Borgin to return before making things perfectly clear for him;

" _Now, down to business. The mirror. I will inspect it and, so long as I am satisfied, I will require use of your fireplace. Better to floo to the Ministry in this circumstance I think."_ Lucius said as he followed Borgin through to the back room of the shop.

He had most likely been in this very room at some point in the past, but he couldn't remember it being quite so full and cluttered as it appeared now. There were stacks and stacks of parchments and large leather bound volumes, some reaching up almost to the ceiling. And it wasn't even those that dominated the room. A row of glass cabinets on the far wall were crammed with every imaginable dark artefact; jewellery and daggers and statues, some clearly worth more than others, Lucius mused. He could only just make out some of the paintings hung on the other wall in the dim light of the cobweb strewn candelabra overhead. He recognised one as being a famous portrait of Ulick Gamp, the first known wizard to use the title of Minister for Magic back in the 18th Century.

Lucius turned his attention back to Borgin, who was over the other side of the room, hunched over a large iron safe.

" _Tick tock, Mr. Borgin. We have a schedule to keep after all. Wouldn't want to keep the Ministry waiting now, would we?"_ Lucius spoke, smirking when he saw the affect his rhetorical question had on Borgin. Well good, he thought to himself. The sooner this is done the better.

" _Yes, certainly Mr. Malfoy."_ Borgin replied in an annoyingly simpering manner that made Lucius want to draw his wand on him.

There were several more clinking and juddering noises and then Lucius could see the safe door creak open. Borgin rooted inside and then turned to face him with what looked like a parcel wrapped in brown paper in his hands. He walked over to Lucius and passed it to him. Borgin waved his wand over it, incanting some spell or other, but Lucius found he wasn't really listening. His heart was beating faster, something he did not usually experience. His eyes focused in on the small wrapped object in his hand as if it were the only thing in the room, which, with all the detritus in there, it most certainly wasn't.

" _There we are. I had several theft and sealant charms placed on it. Never can be too careful."_ Borgin whispered roughly.

Lucius opened the package easily and then he was looking down at the adversus inimicum looking glass for the first time. It was significantly less spectacular looking than he had imagined. There was minimal gilding to the handle, no ornate jewels or ostentatious carving on it. It had clearly been crafted by hand, the wood on the top curve of the mirror showing some damage and the handle's gold sheen worn in places where many hands had held it over the years. One might have thought, from appearances alone, that it was not the real thing. But Lucius knew instantly it was genuine. He had never felt such strong magic coming from any inanimate object before. Even though the mirror was now wrapped back in its parcel, he could feel the power emanating from it. His mouth curled at the edges a little as he stared down at it.

" _As you can see Mr. Malfoy, this is the real thing. Nothing else like it in the world I reckon. I imagine the Ministry will be happy with that, won't they?"_ Borgin asked, peering up at Lucius, practically wringing his hands together.

Lucius cleared his throat and answered; _"Yes, I imagine so. I will think they will turn a blind eye to any…unsavoury dealings for a while Borgin."_

" _Ahhh, good. I am pleased with any successful business deal as you know. Now, err, the mirror must not be touched with bare hands. The magic is very powerful and ancient, and it will bind with whoever touches it."_

" _I am quite aware of how to handle such an item, Mr. Borgin. I am not some inept Ministry official!"_ He warned, staring down the pathetic figure in front of him.

" _Well yes yes of course, Mr. Malfoy. I was not suggesting otherwise. It's just that I was specifically told by the previous owners that it must be handled extremely carefully. In all honesty, they seemed quite keen to be rid in the end. Apparently one of the family members who did have contact with the mirror turned it on himself, with nasty results and all."_ Borgin said, staring off into the distance as if remembering a terrible tale.

" _Nasty results?"_ Lucius asked, his interest piqued. So little was known about the looking glass that any extra information could prove very useful indeed to him.

" _It was about seventy years ago now they said. It was some family member or other who owned the mirror at the time. They said it had always been kept as an artefact, nothing more. But he wanted to use it for dark magic. Made the mistake of binding it to himself and then he looked into it. It drove him mad. He killed his wife and then himself. Apparently it was in the papers and everything. Even the muggle ones, although of course they had no idea what had really happened. Well, they wouldn't would they. But the mirror was taken by some other relation, a cousin or something, and has been locked away ever since."_

" _That is interesting to hear. However, I am certain even the Ministry would be a tad more careful and knowledgeable than that. Wouldn't want any accidents after all…"_ He trailed off.

Lucius supposed he should be fearful upon hearing such a tale, however he felt little concern. He was well aware of what not to do with such an item. It should be revered and possessed in a way which does not allow the magic within it to take over oneself.

" _No of course not. A nasty sounding business the whole thing if you ask me."_ Borgin replied, his eyes flitting downwards every now and again towards the package in Lucius' hands.

" _Well then it is a good job it is not in the wrong hands then. Your fireplace is connected to the floo network I presume?"_

" _Oh yes. It's just through here. Follow me."_

They emerged back into the main shop area, and Lucius followed as Borgin led him towards the back of the shop. There was a large stone fireplace set into the wall. There was a thin layer of floo powder covering the hearth, and Lucius assumed it was used fairly regularly. Given this is the sort of establishment one wouldn't want to be seen entering through the front door, that estimation makes sense, Lucius concluded.

" _Here we are Mr. Malfoy."_ Borgin said, indicating the fireplace and then a small pot of floo powder stood on a dark oak sideboard next to it.

" _Thank you Borgin. That will be all."_ Lucius dismissed him, tucking the parcel carefully into the inner pocket of his robes and taking his wand out.

" _Always a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy. Always a pleasure."_ He spoke, practically bowing as he backed away.

Lucius rolled his eyes and stepped forward towards the ceramic pot, taking a small handful. Once stood inside the fireplace, he threw the powder down with force and spoke clearly; _"The Ministry of Magic Headquarters."_

 _ **Please do follow/favourite and reviewww if you liked! It would be great to hear from people. Until my next update guys! X**_


	24. Chapter 24- Celebration

**Chapter 24: Celebration**

 _ **Hello again, another chapter to (hopefully) enjoy! A quick recap as to how we left our couple at the end of the last chapter; Lucinda has endured a rather awkward family dinner where Luna blabbed that she loves Lucius, and Lucius finally has a hold of the adversus inimicum mirror, and has to now take it to the Ministry. Onwards…**_

Lucius appeared in the familiar surroundings of the Ministry forum. He was pleased to note it was less crowded than usual, most people being sat at their desks at this time. His long black robes flowed out behind him as he strode across the polished marble floor. Lucius could feel the package adding reassuring weight to his inside pocket. He had agreed with Forbeson to take the mirror straight down to the Department of Mysteries on Level 9, where he would meet him and Shacklebolt along with some higher level unspeakables who would be in charge of researching the mirror. He was not looking forward to seeing Shacklebolt in particular. Lucius had been hoping he wouldn't be there so he could more easily manipulate the others. No matter, he thought. He had reached Level 9 and vacated the lift. It was always significantly colder down here than in the rest of the Ministry; some of the artefacts held there were extremely old and delicate, and as such had to kept at low temperatures in order to prevent them from deteriorating further.

The front desk was manned by a small man in a pinstripe suit. He was busy writing something, but he glanced up as Lucius approached, almost doing a double take when he realised who it was.

" _Mr. Malfoy. You are here to see Mr. Forbeson and the Minister, yes?"_ The man asked him, standing from the desk as if he already knew the answer to his own question.

" _Yes. I was told they would be waiting in the central meeting room."_ He replied, glancing down the corridor to his right.

He hadn't been down to the Department very much at all since that night. It still looked exactly the same. The same sleek black tiles covered every surface along the passage, giving the place an even colder, darker feel.

" _Ah yes, it is just straight down, third door on the right Mr. Malfoy."_

" _I see. Thank you."_ Lucius nodded to the gentleman and set off down the corridor, the sound of his footsteps permeating the otherwise silent space.

To access The Department of Mysteries normally meant extensive identification checks and signing of papers. However, this was an exceptional occasion and therefore the process had been wavered this once.

He reached the room and stepped inside. Forbeson and Shacklebolt were sat at one side of a large round table, two wizards who he presumed were the unspeakables, but he didn't recognise them, were sat on the other.

" _Ah, there you are Lucius. Please take a seat. Have you err…got the item?"_ Forbeson asked as he magically pulled out the chair nearest to him.

Lucius sat and replied; _"Yes I have it in my possession. Here…"_

He noted that everyone's eyes visibly widened a touch as he placed the still wrapped mirror onto the table carefully. There was silence until Shacklebolt cleared his throat; _"And is it as we expected, Malfoy? Have you seen it?"_

Lucius felt his jaw tense. The man really was an imbecile. Why would he merely take Borgin's word for it that the mirror was genuine without inspecting it first?

" _Of course I have seen it, Minister. It is not quite as I expected, however I am certain of its authenticity. As I believe we all will be. Can you not feel it gentlemen?"_ He asked, addressing the men. Lucius could still feel the magic radiating from it as it sat rather benignly on the table.

" _Yeah I certainly can. Never come across anything that gives off that sort of sense of power before. I presume it is safe to unwrap?"_ One of the unspeakables said, hesitating slightly as he reached out towards the mirror.

" _It is safe yes. As far as I am aware, so long as one does not attempt to control the mirror for their own use and turn it upon themselves, it should be safe to handle for research purposes."_ Lucius replied.

The table watched as the unspeakable unwrapped the package to reveal what only Lucius had previously seen.

" _I have to say, I imagined it would be a little more…spectacular looking. Even if it does give off an air of magic I haven't come across in anything previously."_ Forbeson said, peering at the mirror still sitting on the table, half covered in its wrappings.

" _It is certainly not what we were expecting. However it is true that such an item is clearly immensely powerful. It is certainly a good thing that we have it in our possession now."_ Shacklebolt spoke from across the table, _"We must discuss the security precautions we will need to implement with such an item."_

Lucius noticed the first unspeakable had finished examining the mirror and had passed it to the other, who was turning it over in his hands delicately, placing it down every now and again to write something down on a piece of parchment.

" _We have finalised the last of the preparations for the looking glass to be kept in observation room one until research can commence on it. Once this has gotten under way, we will start to look for a more permanent home for the item."_ The first unspeakable said, looking at Shacklebolt.

" _I am aware of that, Mr. Lovett, and that is no problem. I am more concerned with the prevention of any unauthorized persons accessing the looking glass."_ Shacklebolt responded. Lucius noticed his eyes flit across to him.

" _Well as we know, the Department cannot be accessed by anyone without a checked Level 9 security pass. And there are always guards on this level, who are trained in wand-to-wand combat."_ Forbeson piped up, wiping his glasses on a handkerchief taken from the top pocket of his jacket.

" _Hmm, that is as maybe. It is all very well providing guards and security measures for Ministry staff, or those posing as staff, who may attempt to access the object, but, as we discussed Forbeson, I think it would best to discuss charms that can be used to protect it."_ Shacklebolt said.

When Forbeson didn't reply straight away, Lucius saw his chance to add his input. After all, the more he inputted now into the storage of the looking glass, the easier it would be when the time came to give Costache instructions.

" _If I may add my thoughts regarding protective charms."_ He paused and noted Shacklebolt's expression harden, but he did not interject and so he continued; _"I would think it may be best to use a series of imperturbable charms, combined with a room-sealing spell which would alert the appropriate persons if any witch or wizard were able to somehow find and enter the room."_

" _We could use a specifically crafted protection charm that was originally used for the room entrance where the veil was being kept. Of course it has been strengthened and updated since."_ The Second of the unspeakables said, now passing the looking glass to Shacklebolt, who had his hand held out to receive it.

" _And that turned out very well."_ Lucius heard Shacklebolt say, his head tilted downwards as he examined the mirror in his hand.

" _We are aware that security in the past has had certain chinks in the armour, so to speak. However given the new standards and procedures, we are certain this new charm is much more secure. It can only be taken down with a specific counter spell"._ Theunspeakable replied. Lucius eyed his Ministry badge and saw his surname was Timson, the unspeakable Forbeson had previously mentioned he knew.

It was rather good news to hear that a potential charm that could be utilised to protect the mirror could be undone by one of the unspeakables. A little coercion on Costache's part could surely persuade one of them to do what was needed. He was nothing if not thorough in plans he laid out, and Lucius knew he would have to ensure he was aware of all security procedures they would require to get in and out of the Ministry, hopefully causing as much backlash for them as was possible in the process. After all, the more trouble for the Ministry, the better.

" _That sounds more adequate. I would also like to ensure that all those who will be involved in the maintenance or research of the mirror be required to sign an oath of secrecy in addition to the one unspeakables are already required to take. And they should be provided with an extra identity badge to have access to the artefact."_ Shacklebolt said, turning to Forbeson, _"I presume you can take care of the necessary details in drawing up an oath Forbeson?"_

" _Oh yes yes. I shall be able to do that later today in fact. Timson, and Fletchley, if you are free to meet me for an hour at four o clock, we can iron out the details for the badges and I can ask the Administration Department to conjure them."_

" _It would seem it will need to be decided whom will have access to the looking glass prior to finalising identification needs?"_ Lucius asked, determined to rile Shacklebolt at least once during the meeting.

He could see it had worked straight away and Lucius couldn't help but smirk as Shacklebolt replied; _"That, Malfoy, will be decided beforehand don't you worry. A select few unspeakables who are deemed to have the most knowledge in items such as this will be granted access. I should think that will be all."_

" _I see. And I presume you yourself will also have access to the looking glass, Minister?"_ Lucius spoke. He knew he was pushing him, but, as he sat back in his chair and folded his hands over his lap, he realised just how enjoyable it was.

" _Well I would think that would be obvious. Not that I will particularly need to see it. But I will be checking up regularly on progress."_ Shacklebolt finished, turning his attention to Timson and Fletchley, who nodded in response.

" _That can be arranged whenever suits you Minister. We discussed it between the staff team when Forbeson first informed us of the mirror's impending arrival and we have decided that Fletchley here, along with another, very experienced unspeakable called Grimes, will be best suited to begin our early cataloguing of the artefact."_ Timson spoke confidently.

" _Grimes has been in the Department for years; he's protected and studied many of the magical artefacts brought here, and he's also done previous research on the adversus inimicum looking glass' origins. I suppose I was also chosen as my speciality is dark magic and it's uses in attachment to everyday objects. I did my research thesis on it a few years back."_ Fletchley added, his eyes often flitting admiringly down to the mirror.

" _That is perfectly fine with me. Now then gentleman, shall we call it a day? I have yet another meeting in half an hour and I would like to eat at some point today. Fletchley, I am assured you can take the looking glass to the vault for the time being until we can get it safely into observation room one?"_ Shacklebolt addressed them all, standing from his chair, his dark purple robes swishing around his legs.

" _Yes Kingsley, I shall see to it right away."_ Fletchley said, and Shacklebolt handed him the mirror, now fully wrapped once more.

" _Oh and one last thing. I managed to get in touch with some contacts and they have tracked down some rare volumes that contain information on the looking glass. I have asked for them to be brought straight here upon their arrival at the Ministry, so I should expect them here within the next few days."_ Shacklebolt said as they all followed his lead and made their way towards the door.

" _Right ok, thank you. I shall ensure they are put to good use of course."_ Fletchley replied.

Lucius scoffed silently. He knew any books would provide little information on the mirror that they were not already aware of. After all, the Malfoy family library held some of the wizarding world's rarest books and he had exhausted them for information previously and found nothing of much interest. Normally he would have to have the last word in such matters, but he had already found out everything he needed, and the conversation was getting tiresome.

When Lucius eventually managed to get away from Forbeson, who was keen on discussing the first upcoming meeting of the joint Ministry-St. Mungos initiative (despite the fact that Lucius was not currently involved in it), he decided he would go straight back to the Manor. It was empty upon his arrival. He knew Lucinda would still be at her family dinner for a few hours yet, and he had informed Scrimpy yesterday that she could have the day off. Lucius deposited his outer robes, but instead of making his way into the sitting room or upstairs, he walked down the corridor to his right, down past the kitchens and further still, until he reached the potion lab.

The door creaked loudly as it opened and Lucius found himself breathing in deeply. The smell of crushed herbs and dark spices still hung heavy in the air. He had not used the potions lab for quite some time, having not had much need to. Lucius had enjoyed potions lessons at Hogwarts, and had excelled in the subject. In fact, he recalled now a meeting of the slug club where Professor Slughorn had told Lucius that he had a great talent for potion making. Now, he would need to put those skills to use again. His meeting with Costache was drawing ever closer, and of course he could not go undisguised. If anything in the plan backfired, Lucius needed to ensure he could not be identified as having had any part in it. Judging by the look on Shacklebolt's face before however, he would be keen to have me tried for merely pointing out the clear flaws in his judgement at the moment, Lucius thought.

He rolled up the sleeves on his dark maroon shirt, trying to avoid looking at the remnants of the dark mark on his forearm as he did so. Then he set about collecting the necessary ingredients from the store cupboard. In different circumstances he may have opted to use the much simpler to make Polyjuice Potion, however its effects were often unstable, and to further complicate matters he would have to try and incriminate a Ministry employee. Too much of a risk, Lucius decided as his finger trailed past the knotgrass and lacewing flies (both essential ingredients in Polyjuice Potion). He had decided on something much stronger; Alia Forma Potion, which would allow him to change his appearance dramatically at will, and would last for at least twelve hours if he made it strong enough. It basically gave the effect of one being a practised metamorphagus for a limited time period. It would be perfect for Lucius' requirements. Once he had gathered everything he needed, he placed them on a marble worktop in the centre of the darkened room. A flick of his wand and a fire was lit. He placed a silver cauldron over it and allowed it to heat up prior to adding any of the ingredients.

As he chopped and crushed baneberries and nightshade, he realised how much he had neglected this area of the Manor in recent years, and how much fulfilment crafting a potion could bring. He added several of the ingredients at once and watched as a dark brown liquid formed within the cauldron. He waited two minutes exactly, and then added the nightshade. The liquid bubbled and purple smoke emitted from it. Lucius checked it again, stirring it thirty times counter clockwise, and it changed to a much more affable dark blue-purple colour.

Once it had brewed for no more, and no less, than twenty minutes, Lucius took the cauldron off the heat and put out the flame. He took a small glass bottle from a shelf of empty ones and carefully decanted some of the dark mixture. It was vitally important that Alia Forma Potion was allowed to develop in darkness for seven days before it was to be used. Putting a stopper in the top and magically labelling the bottle, Lucius took it over to the cupboard specifically used for the storage of potions that required a certain development time before use. He cleared any remaining detritus from the countertop with a wave of his hand and left the lab, checking his watch as he did so.

It was just after seven in the evening when Lucius heard Lucinda arrive back. He had been reading in the sitting room, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. She opened the door and immediately he could sense that something was wrong. His eyes automatically flitted over her body. She was wearing a flowery dress and she looked beautiful, but one look at her face and he could tell she had been crying.

Lucius stood and paced over to where she was stood, putting his arms around her waist.

" _What is wrong?"_ He asked her, concern taking over his voice. Concern like he hadn't had for anyone in some time.

She shook her head a fraction and sniffed loudly; _"Oh it's nothing. I'm just being silly."_

" _Well if you are upset, then I do not imagine you would do so over something 'silly' as you put it."_

" _Dinner didn't exactly go to plan is all. It was great at first, and then we made it up in the end, but the middle was, well, it sucked really."_ She sniffed again.

He moved one hand to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. At least she had stopped crying, he thought.

" _What happened? Is it something to do with your Father?"_ He asked her soothingly.

" _Sort of. Neville mentioned something that Harry told him happened at the Ministry, something involving you, and it just sent my Father off on one again about us and how I'm making such a huge mistake."_ Lucinda spoke softly, still staring into his eyes.

The man was utterly ridiculous, Lucius thought, though he daren't say it out loud for fear of setting her off crying again. To make his daughter so upset when she was a grown adult who should be right be able to make her own decisions was unreasonable. Although, he did have to admit that if a similar situation arose involving his own child he didn't know if he wouldn't do exactly the same.

" _Perhaps it is best, in this circumstance, to simply explain your decisions and then try to ignore any negativity. Especially if it will make you distressed when there is no due reason to be. Besides, I am trying to recall what this situation at the Ministry could possibly be."_ Lucius replied, rubbing his hand along her back. Seeing her upset had a rather strange effect on him that he had not experienced before.

" _Maybe it is, but it's not that easy. Apparently you and Ron had a run in in the middle of a corridor or something. Why didn't you tell me?"_ She asked him, her gaze hardening a touch.

" _Ron? Oh, you mean Potter's sidekick? That was something of nothing to say the least. That was why I did not mention it to you. I saw no need to worry you."_

" _Well what happened exactly?"_ She said. Lucius realised that, although she sounded steely enough, she had moved into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _He rushed at me spouting some drivel or other about 'hurting' his family. I am quite accustomed to it now, as irritating as it is. Then Saint Potter came along and saved the day as usual."_ Lucius said sarcastically. Her body was so close now that he was losing concentration on the topic of conversation.

" _Hey, be nice. You do owe Harry, even if you wouldn't want to admit it. I expected the fight to be about that though. About me and you then basically. It seems like practically everyone is against us."_ Lucinda sighed heavily, her forehead resting against his.

" _I can admit that I do owe a certain level of gratitude to him yes. And I am aware that there are people who are not too happy about our relationship, however we did know that that would be the case did we not? Unless this…occurrence today has made you think differently?"_ He asked seriously.

" _No no of course it hasn't. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks really. It's just my Father. I feel like I'm somehow betraying my family. After I left, I went back to my flat and Luna and Neville came round to apologise. Not that it was needed anyway."_ She sighed softly and he tightened his grip on her chin.

" _You cannot tell me you truly believe that my dear? Of course you are not betraying anyone. If you have truly made your decision, as I have, then I know you would not be easily swayed to change your mind."_ He spoke gently despite the fact he knew he was holding her forcefully.

He saw a ghost of a smile light up her face and she replied; _"No, you are right. I am close to my family is all, I just don't want to upset anyone. Especially after my Mother died, the three of us did everything together. To be honest, it's a wonder I turned out so normal, the amount of time I spent with my Father and sister!"_

Lucius chuckled slightly at her sarcasm. He knew she must be feeling a little better if she had reverted to her usual wit.

" _If you have always been close, then you will remain so, I can assure you. Your Father and sister clearly love you very much. You know as well as I that they would not abandon you or love you any less because of the relationship you chose to engage in."_

" _Yeah I suppose you are right. Oh I'm sorry."_ Lucinda said, letting her head rest against his chest. They were still stood near the doorway.

" _There is nothing to be sorry for. I understand that families have a tendency to become…complicated at times."_ Lucius said, his left hand still rubbing against her lower back.

She lifted her head back up to look at him; _"I am sorry still, I was being silly. And I bet I look all splotchy and my makeup all smudged now too. I hope you don't mind me looking a right mess."_

He took her hand in his and led her over to sit on the couch.

" _I can inform you that that statement is incorrect. You look beautiful. And that dress is certainly having a positive effect."_ He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing down behind it and onto her shoulder.

Lucius heard a sharp intake of breath be released from her; _"Is it? Better make the most of this 'positive effect' then before I take it off."_

" _Mmmm, indeed."_ Was his only reply.

He could smell the delicate scent of her surrounding him and he let his tongue dart out to taste the skin in the dip between her collarbone. He smirked as he heard her groan for him, one hand tangling gently through his hair. Lucius pushed her back to lie across the expanse of the couch, his mouth now barely ever leaving hers. He watched her move to push the straps of her dress from her shoulders and he stopped her mid-movement.

" _No. I want you in this dress, my beautiful witch."_ He said, his hand over hers.

She smiled but didn't reply and he let go of her, moving down her body. Lucinda pushed herself further up the couch until she was almost in a sitting position. He ran his hands up her legs, her skin showing a slight tan from the summer sun. The thin material of her dress was also pushed up over her hips and she was revealed to him. Lucius looked up into her face again and she caught her bottom lip in her teeth, her eyes locked into his. He let two fingers stroke along her, gathering the wetness already pooling there to ease his progress. Lucius gently worked her lips apart and brought his mouth down between her legs, licking along the outer part of her cunt. As soon as he had had that first taste of her, he instantly wanted more. He almost struggled to put his finger on exactly why that was, but he knew he was drawn to the taste and the feel of her like no other. And in that moment, he didn't care about anything else but making her cum for him. Sucking her clit hard between his teeth, he let one finger slip inside her warmth. It elicited a loud moan from the witch above him, and he could feel her move her hips so to push him harder against her. Not that he minded that in the slightest however. She was overtaking his senses as he lapped at the constant flow of wetness from her. His finger rubbed against her inner walls, which began to clench and tighten against it. He let his tongue move right down across her cunt, circling around her perineum.

It didn't take much more teasing before he felt her body convulse hard against him, her hips bucking so wildly he had to use one hand to steady her.

" _Fuck, fuck. That was amazing."_ She breathed against his mouth as he moved himself over her to kiss her.

" _My dear, I haven't even started yet."_ Lucius smirked at her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda was having a quiet day at work. Two of her caseload had just been discharged, the paperwork completed and sent down to the Admin department, and the rest of her clients had been seen for today. Her mind kept wandering to last night. Even having sex on a not exactly comfortable sofa was so different with him. She was drawn to him in a way she had never been drawn to anyone before. She supposed she should have been mad at him for not telling her about his Ministry run in with Ron, but she found it significantly difficult to do so. Which does not really bode that well, she reminded herself. He was just so damn charming sometimes that it made her forget anything he might have done to make her angry in the first place. And he hasn't done anything to make me mad anyway, Lucinda concluded. She had appreciated what Lucius had said regarding her disastrous family dinner.

Although they had put the conversation aside for the rest of the meal, there had still been a frostiness in the air when she had said goodbye to her Father. She had been so upset she thought it best to go back to her flat for a little bit. Then Luna had come to apologise and she'd cried some more then. The last thing she wanted was for their Father to be angry with her over feelings she couldn't control. She had told Luna she was not angry with her for saying what she did. Luna had asked her if it was true, if she had told Lucius (or Mr. Malfoy, as Luna still seemed to call him) how she felt. They had talked for a good hour about it and Lucinda, despite still being upset, had decided to not constantly worry herself with labelling her feelings. Luna assured her their Father was just worried for her and he would get over it in no time. Lucinda didn't feel so sure about that. She had thought they were moving forward after her discussion with him the other month, but now she thought back, it didn't seem so much like moving forward as begrudgingly staying silent on the matter.

Sighing into the silence, she got up from her desk and picked up her handbag. It would be lunchtime soon anyway and she decided she might as well leave a little earlier and go for a walk. Her hand had just reached for the door knob when she heard a sharp tapping noise coming from behind her. Startled, she spun around to see a large dark brown owl at the window, a letter held in its beak. Lucinda retraced her steps, placing her bag down on her desk as she went. She flipped the latch up and opened the window, the owl hovering in mid-air, flapping its wings elegantly. Once she had taken the parchment, it flew off again immediately. She knew it was from him. Tearing open the seal, her eyes scanned it with urgency;

' _I must see you. Meet me at the corner of Plymouth Street at twelve. LM'_

She couldn't help but laugh at the fact he felt the need to put both of his initials as if she might get confused as to who the letter was from. But she was intrigued, incredibly so. There was a feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she reached the main doors and exited from the concealed entrance. One thing was puzzling her however; the fact that Plymouth Street was in the middle of muggle London. It didn't seem very likely that he would be taking her for lunch somewhere where muggles dined. She knew he would only do that if he had to, and seen as though every wizard and his dog knew about their relationship now, there was no need for them to hide. Lucinda was still debating this question as she reached her destination. It was nearly twelve now and so the street was crowded with muggles of all ages walking back and forth along the pavement. Several men in tailored suits crossed her path, and she watched as a stressed looking woman pushing a pram tried to cross the busy intersection unscathed. At first she couldn't see Lucius and so she edged herself into as tight a corner of the street as she could where she would still be visible, and waited. She took the opportunity to take out her compact mirror and a lipstick. Lucinda had just twisted it up, bringing it to her lips, when she saw his reflection seemingly appear out of nowhere in her mirror. She gasped silently and turned.

" _Hello."_ He said simply, leaning ever so slightly against the brick wall she had backed herself up against.

She saw that people had already started to notice them. Several muggles flashed Lucius curious looks as they passed the two of them. He looked as 'normal' as she had ever seen him though. He had his hair pinned back loosely, and he was wearing a black suit, with a calf length dark grey thin wool overcoat over it. A little over the top for July, she mused, but he looked very handsome.

" _Hello."_ She replied, _"You look…different. And, not that I am not happy to be spending my lunch hour stood on a street corner, but why were you so keen to see me Lucius."_

" _I do realise the need to blend in, as it were, for the purposes of this afternoon. Trust me, you will not be spending your lunch hour here. I thought it was about time we got around to celebrating the results of the investigation. Come."_ Lucius told her, holding out his hand for her to take.

As they walked down the London street, Lucinda started to throb with something other than desire for the first time since they had gotten together; jealousy. Whether it was the long blonde hair, the expensive suit, or the air of mystery and power he gave off (or, Lucinda mused, probably a combination of all three), something about Lucius had muggle women weak at the knees. He drew many admiring glances from most of the women they passed. They would flash him a flirty smile or a wide-eyed stare, and then glare as soon as they saw Lucinda's hand clasped in his. In response, Lucinda found herself somehow grasping his hand tighter. She noted him frown a little and look down at their hands but he didn't say anything. Lucius did not seem to notice the attention he was getting; he was looking straight ahead and almost pulling her along his strides were so much larger than hers.

Her mind wandered again now to where exactly it was they were going. She didn't have to wait long to find out as he came to an abrupt halt by a large building with doormen outside. It was a hotel; and a very expensive looking one at that. As he led her up the steps and into the lobby, she had to ask him; _"What are we doing here Lucius?"_

" _I would have thought that was obvious."_ He said, turning to her and she flashed him a smile in response.

He stepped up to the front desk and Lucinda stayed close to him. The place was rather intimidating for some reason, and her being dressed in her plain black skirt suit didn't exactly make her feel appropriately dressed for the occasion.

" _Yes, how can I help you Sir?"_ The man behind the desk spoke with a cut-glass accent. He seemed to look them both up and down momentarily, before clearly deciding they looked posh enough to be there.

" _I have a room reservation under Malfoy."_ Lucius replied as smoothly as ever. Lucinda could see him subtly looking down his nose at the man. As if that is a surprise, she scoffed inwardly.

The man was silent for a moment as he checked something on a computer next to him, before answering; _"Ah yes, I see it here. Room 221 Mr. Malfoy, I will just get your key for you."_

He returned a few moments later with said key, which Lucinda recognised was actually a key card, and handed it to Lucius, who looked somewhere in between disgusted and confused at the unusual item.

" _On behalf of The Grosvenor, I hope you have a lovely stay."_ The man said, his smile so fake Lucinda thought he looked more like an axe-murderer than a receptionist.

Lucius took her hand again, leading her away from the foyer and out towards the lifts they would need to take to get to their room. He attracted yet more glances on the way. Lucinda wasn't sure if it was still jealously she was feeling; after all, he didn't seem to notice the other women or pay them an ounce of his attention. What she did know was that it was making her feel significantly hornier than she had been only a few minutes ago. To compound it, the lift seemed to take an age and was occupied by several muggles, so she couldn't even ask him why he had chosen to bring her to this particular hotel. Instead she concentrated on the feel of her hand enclosed in his. He was running his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand, sending shivers of pleasure up her arm. She took a deep breath through her nose, a smile spreading over her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her and she let her gaze lock onto him.

By the time they stepped out of the lift on their floor, Lucinda was getting more and more desperate to be alone with him. And clearly so was Lucius. He was pulling her along at a rate that meant she practically had to jog to keep up with him. Once they had reached the door with the correct number on, Lucinda tried hard not to giggle as Lucius pulled the key card out of his inner pocket, eyeing it with suspicion.

" _I sincerely hope you know how to use this infernal thing."_ He said, holding it out to her by his fingertips as if he was afraid he would be contaminated if he held onto it for too long.

Lucinda took the card with a wry grin and swiped it through the reader thing on the door. It flashed green and she heard a click. She moved forward and pushed the door, holding it open for him. She smirked and handed him the card back as he passed, his expression matching hers. The door had not even fully closed before she found herself pushed against the wall beside it, Lucius' mouth finding hers immediately. She brought on leg up around his hips, pulling him hard against her, her fingers clutching the front of the shirt underneath his open coat. She felt his own hand move through her hair, using his grip to angle her head. His lips moved softly at first, down her throat and onto the part of her décolletage accessible from the open buttons at her shirt collar.

Lucinda slipped his coat from his shoulders and then removed her own jacket. She reached for the buttons of her blouse but was stopped by Lucius, his hands holding hers hard and pushing them down at her sides, his tongue crashing erratically against hers. Lucinda felt herself being eased away from the wall to walk backwards towards the bed. She didn't notice the room, only him. Falling back onto the soft covers, she kicked off the heels from her feet. Their mouths never left each other and his hands were seemingly everywhere all at once. She could feel the thin material of her thong was already soaked through and she attempted to wriggle out from directly under him so she could remove her skirt. But she had no need to. His hand moved up across her thigh and then she felt cool air rush against her as her skirt and shirt were magically gone from her body. He pulled her knickers down and off, ripping them in the process but she didn't care. She moved her hands down to his trousers, rubbing over his length through the fabric. She was desperate now more than ever for him to be inside her. He had removed her bra, which was flung into a far corner of the room, and his lips descended to her breast. He sucked on her ravenously, biting so ferociously on her nipple it made her cry out.

Lucinda moved her hand back up to the waistband of his trousers. There were certain benefits to having such small hands; she reached slowly down the front of them, grasping him hard. She heard him moan as she worked his length, moving back and forth, caressing the tip as she went. Lucius let her nipple out of his mouth and she felt the bud tighten as the air touched the wetness around it from his tongue. He kissed under her breasts as she quickly undid his belt and fastenings so his trousers fell from his hips.

He pulled away from her, so suddenly she groaned in protest at the sudden lack of contact.

" _What are you doing?"_ She practically whimpered, throwing her arms up over her head.

" _I find this sort of activity is significantly easier without the burden of clothes."_ He replied indignantly, kicking off his shoes.

He was not gone from her for long before she felt his weight back against her body, moving between her now damp thighs. She found it pleasing when he wasted no time in parting her with one finger, then two. She could feel the digits rubbing and stroking perfectly inside her, while their mouths were tangling together so hard Lucinda found herself taking long hard breaths in through her nose. Reaching for him again, she let her fingers flutter lightly down his cock and then clasped his balls in her hand while her tongue moved seductively across his bottom lip.

" _Please be inside me now darling, please."_ Lucinda whispered in his ear. She was not usually one to beg for anything, but she didn't have much time and she needed him now desperately.

Letting her head loll back against the white sheets, she opened her legs further apart for him, feeling his fingers finally fall from her as he moved between them. She registered the groan that was released from her as she felt him push inside her swiftly. Although he was supporting himself above her with his arms at either side of her head, one hand moved to her face and his thumb stroked across her lips. Lucinda had to grip his shoulders hard as he began to move hard against her, making her back buckle with its intensity. But she didn't want him to stop; she wanted him to move harder still. She watched as he sat back on his knees, continuing to drive into her and moving her legs to sit on his waist before leaning over her a second time. He smirked and thrust hard, driving her further up the bed. Huh, Lucinda thought, if he wants to, I can play it like that.

She lifted her hips higher, rocking her body against his. Her hands trailed down the centre of his back and downwards. She had to let her eyes close as the intensity of his movements deep inside her made seemingly every part in her body quiver with pleasure. She felt almost completely tuned out to everything surrounding her but him. She could feel the firm weight of him above her and the smell of his skin, hear his breathing become shallower. When she did open her eyes, he was looking straight at her. Lucinda was certain she saw something in his eyes she hadn't quite seen before, but she couldn't hold the thought long enough to ponder it further. She felt the familiar delicious tightening of her inner muscles building and building strongly. He had slowed his thrusts now but she felt him hitting her deeper than ever before. The spasms that took her body were intense and seemingly never-ending. They were so intense that she barely felt him cum inside her, but she instinctively knew by the sound of his deep groans as his release neared.

They were both visibly panting as he eventually fell from her and rolled off to her side. It was only then that she realised they were lying oddly across the bed, her legs half hanging off the side. Lucinda turned to Lucius. Now his breathing had slowed to a normal rate, he barely looked any different, whereas Lucinda could sense her hair was now twice the normal size and her body sweaty with the exertion.

" _I can't believe I have to go back to work in about twenty minutes. I don't think I can walk in all honesty."_ She mused aloud, turning fully on her side to face him.

" _Well, then you shall have to stay here won't you? That appears to be the simplest solution."_ Lucius replied, moving close to her and kissing across the back of her shoulder.

" _As much as I want to, believe me, I'd feel so awful just not going back after my lunch. It's so unprofessional. Although…"_

" _Although what?"_ He asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

" _I didn't really have any work left to do for today, I had already seen all my patients. Maybe I could owl them, say I'm not feeling well and I've had to go home?"_ She said slowly as the thought came to her. His body was fully against hers now and she could feel his breath on her neck.

" _That sounds like a splendid idea my dear. I will make sure you feel useful for the rest of the day I can assure you."_

" _Mmm yes, I will need to feel busy. I have no doubt you can see to that Lucius. I better do it now then before the guilt becomes too much for me."_ Lucinda spoke as she managed to pull herself into a sitting position, her stomach muscles already starting to ache from keeping her legs up in the air for so long.

" _Yes please do so. After all, this hotel room is for you."_ He said, also sitting up.

" _Thank you. Really. It was a lovely idea. Maybe later we could go downstairs for some dinner? That is if we make it out of the room at all."_ She replied, grabbing his shirt from the floor and throwing it loosely over her before bending down to her handbag to get a piece of parchment and a quill to write with.

" _I don't see why not if that is what you would like. I am sure the food will be bearable."_ He said. Lucinda flashed him a look from her position sat at a table near the window and noticed him looking around the room intently.

" _Oh well then, if you think it will be as good as that. May I ask why you chose this hotel?"_

Lucius had clearly decided to ignore that first comment and answer her question; _"Privacy. More so than we would have at any wizarding establishment. It was also close to your place of work and, despite the fact it is a muggle hotel, it seemed passable. I knew you wouldn't mind. Do you?"_

" _No of course I don't mind that this is a muggle hotel, it doesn't bother me."_ She stated simply, finishing her letter and folding it over, a twang of guilt occurring somewhere deep in her stomach, _"Why does it bother you?"_

She kept one eye on him as she made her way to the large bay windows, incanting an owl summoning spell. It was a little risky to be doing so in the middle of the day in muggle London. She would just have to hope no one noticed the owl flying about in the middle of the day and get on with their daily business.

" _I do not care enough about muggles for them to bother me often. It is merely the annoyance of the ridiculous so-called technology they insist on using constantly."_ He sniffed, still examining the room with his eyes, but he turned to her when she replied.

" _Like the card instead of a key. I can understand. But to be fair, they don't have the convenience of magic. They need to make things easier somehow. And there are some technologies that are very useful."_ Lucinda said. An owl came into view and swooped down to the window sill. Lucinda opened it a fraction and let the owl take the letter in its beak before it flew off to deliver it.

" _Useful to muggles perhaps yes. However I do agree that without magic, the most tiresome of tasks must take a significantly longer period of time to complete."_ Lucius said as he rose from the bed, dressing magically as if to reiterate his point.

" _Exactly. So perhaps we shouldn't judge as much as we tend to. Anyway, there it's sent. Can I wallow in my guilt now?"_ She groaned, sitting back on the bed.

Lucius sat down beside her. He was fully dressed now (having conjured a new shirt) but she was still wearing only his half-buttoned up original shirt.

" _I do not give you permission to wallow, as you put it. There is no need. You work too hard as it is, they can manage without you for a few hours surely?"_

" _I have no doubt they can manage without me, they are all really wonderful at their jobs. It's more my own guilt at skiving off work."_ She mused, lying back across the bed now.

She felt his hand run up her leg briefly before he replied; _"Yes I thought that might be the difficulty. Well, you once told me you wanted to rebel more, here is your chance. Although I would hardly say it would be considered rebellious in all honesty."_

" _Well it feels rebellious to me. So you aren't err…,"_ She paused, sitting back up on her knees and kissing him lightly, _"…going to discipline me for being so bad then?"_

Lucius raised his eyebrow a touch but he brought his mouth close to hers; _"I didn't say that did I? If that is what you wish my dear…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The sky was just beginning to turn dusky when Lucinda waved her wand to pull the curtains across the large windows. Perhaps we should have done that earlier, she thought to herself. If anyone could see in through the window, they certainly would have gotten an eyeful with some of the things they got up to before. They were lying under the covers, several of the bed's many pillows were now scattered on the floor and the room was several degrees hotter than it had been a few hours ago.

" _I suppose we should get dressed and go downstairs if we want dinner."_ Lucinda said, stretching languidly in the bed. She was still lying in his arms and she wrapped one leg around his hip.

" _I suppose we should. Have you had enough… discipline for one evening?"_ He chuckled, his hand rubbing over her arse.

She appeared pensive for a moment, but she already knew the answer to that question without any thought whatsoever. She let her mouth touch his, gently at first but the kiss quickly became passionate and urgent.

" _I won't ever have enough Lucius."_ She whispered seductively.

" _We better not take too long eating dinner then had we?"_ He smirked widely, throwing back the cover and sitting on the side of the bed.

Lucinda sat up too and moved behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder; _"No, we shan't be long anyway. I'll just go and dress."_

She hopped off the bed and into the bathroom, any lingering guilt from earlier already long gone. She only had her work clothes with her, and so she decided she would use them to transfigure a dress. She had taken her suit skirt from just outside the bathroom door, and, holding it out in front of her, she moved her wand to point at it.

" _Mutata in Vestitu."_ Lucinda said clearly, watching as the skirt lengthened and grew a pair of short, fluted sleeves. _"I am good!"_ She stated, turning the new dress around in her hands, impressed at her own handy-work.

Once she had dressed and slipped her black heels back on, she stood in front of the mirror and attempted to tame her severely messy sex hair. She scraped it back in the end into a small bun, leaving a few strands out so that it didn't look so severe. Lucius was already dressed and ready when she came back out into the bedroom. He was sitting on one of the Louis XIV style chairs by the window.

" _Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I should come and look for you in there."_ He said with a sarcastic lilt to his voice as he stood, using magic to push the chair back under the small table it was set at.

" _Yeah it's a big bathroom, but it's not that big. Sorry if I was a while, but in my defence…,"_ Lucinda spoke as she went to grab her bag from the other table in the room, upon which a large television sat, _"I did need to make a new outfit. I imagine it's pretty snooty here, and if I went down to dinner in my crumpled work suit and bed hair, I could well be thrown out for indecency!"_

She watched with interest as Lucius visibly rolled his eyes once she had finished her last sentence.

" _My dear, I hardly think they would throw you out. They would have absolutely no right, especially seen as though I imagine half of the muggles dining at this very moment look as if they could do with another wash to me."_ He sniffed, eyeing the television warily as he passed it on their way to the door.

Lucinda waited while he opened the door for them and ushered her out, passing her the card key so she could lock the door behind them.

" _Lucius I would imagine muggles do wash you know. As is evident by the massively big bath and shower arrangement in this hotel bathroom."_ She said as they began walking back down the corridor to the lifts. As usual she ensured she kept her voice down while they were talking about muggles. Not that it mattered, she supposed. No muggles would generally have a clue as to what one was even if she shouted it from the hotel roof for all to hear.

" _Hmm I suppose. Let us just have dinner and then I propose we make use of that bathroom."_ He replied as she pressed the down arrow button by the side of the lift.

The display above the lift read floor two, and, as they were on ten, she knew they had a good few seconds of privacy and so she moved herself close to him and he wrapped one arm around her waist.

" _Yes I think we should. It seems an awful waste not to make the most of it after all."_ Lucinda kissed him deeply, quickly forgetting where exactly they were.

She was so engrossed in his lips that she barely registered the 'ping' that signalled the lift doors opening. Tuning back in to her surroundings, she removed her lips from his and turned to find a smiling older couple just coming out of the lift.

" _Aww young love, I remember what that was like!"_ The lady said, practically cooing over them as she who she assumed was her husband ushered her past.

Lucinda smiled at the older woman. When she looked up at Lucius she realised he was, as she had expected, not smiling, merely displaying an annoyed look. They took the couples' place in the lift and Lucius pressed the button that would take them down to the foyer again.

" _Well that was nice of her to say we're young at least eh?"_ Lucinda attempted to lighten the mood. She could now sense the annoyance coming off him in waves.

" _You are young I think you shall find. I do not understand these muggles in the slightest. Making such ridiculous comments to perfect strangers. It's odd to say the least."_

Now it was Lucinda's turn to roll her eyes at him instead; _"She was only being nice. We should take it as a compliment. And besides, it isn't as if wizards don't make such personal comments is it? They've had plenty to say about us even if they are strangers. Passing judgement on us like we're something to be gawped at."_

He turned his head to look at her, and she noticed his features soften again; _"Yes you are correct, they have. I would merely rather ignore any comments from anyone tonight."_

" _Exactly! This is supposed to be a celebration after all isn't it?"_

" _It is. After you."_ He held out his open palm as the lift doors finally slid open.

They eventually found the bar area of the hotel, having decided upon a drink prior to sitting down for dinner. They had barely stepped in to the room when Lucius said he would get them some drinks, indicating she should sit down in one of the booths. She did as was asked of her; she had no problem letting a man wait on her, especially if that waiting involved wine.

The bar was fairly empty for a Friday evening, save for a few couples and a table of cackling women over in one corner. With not much people-watching on offer to amuse her, she turned her attention to the bar. Lucius was standing waiting to be served. There was a gentleman standing near him ordering a drink dressed in what looked to be a very expensive suit. When he moved off, the barman addressed Lucius. She hadn't really been able to watch him much from a distance before. The way he stood made him appear extremely refined, his hair still tied back elegantly. She wasn't sat very far away from the bar and so she heard Lucius clearly order a bottle of something called Baigorri Belus Rioja. She recognised it as a red wine, but the rest was all Greek to her. Or Spanish, as the case may be. Carrying on listening and watching, she saw the barman bring the bottle over, placing it on the counter with two glasses.

Just as she was trying to listen in to the price tag of the wine (not that it mattered), she became distracted by a woman walking past where she was seated and towards the bar. Straight towards Lucius. The woman was wearing an overly short dress in a most hideous shade of blue that clashed horribly with her orange skin. Lucinda also noted she could barely walk in her sky-high black heels that looked more like something a stripper would wear on a night off. Straining her ears, she overheard the woman say;

" _Drinking alone? Such a shame! I would be more than happy to join you if you'd like some company?"_ She asked flirtily, one hand playing with her long blonde hair.

" _I am not drinking alone, nor would I care for your company if I was."_ Lucius said, making no attempt to hide the fact he was looking down his nose at her.

Lucinda almost felt mean for smiling. Almost. After all, the woman was attempting to make the moves on a man who had untold disdain for all muggles. It was bound to end badly.

" _Well whatever then. I'm sure she is just as uptight as you!"_ The woman huffed, one hand on her hip.

She noted that Lucius did not answer. Instead he picked up the opened bottle and glasses and moved past, giving her a wide berth as he did so. The woman huffed some more before waltzing off back to her table, which just happened to be where the group of women she had noticed before were sat. One by one, they all turned their attention to Lucius and Lucinda sat at their table over by the bar, then whispering and giggling madly with each other. Ugh, Lucinda bemoaned, it was like being back at school or something.

" _Well you did a good job pissing her off."_ She said, not being able to resist winding him up just a little.

" _I did not mean to 'piss' anyone off. I just told her the truth."_ Lucius stated simply, pouring wine into their glasses.

" _That is correct. But the truth can hurt. And when people get their pride bruised, they lash out. Hence why we're now being sniped from a distance."_ She finished, nodding in the direction of the table.

" _I find it is best to ignore that sort of childish behaviour Lucinda."_

" _Yeah I guess. It's nice to know you aren't the type of man who is easily distracted by a piece of skirt, as they say."_ Lucinda sipped at her wine. The rich, deep red liquid immediately warmed her and she relaxed a touch.

Lucius took a drink from his own glass before replying; _"Why would I be distracted from you?"_

" _Well I err…I don't know. It's just that men can sometimes have short attention spans when it comes to women…and I realise I'm being horribly stereotypical aren't I?"_

" _A tad."_ He said, pausing while he sipped some more of the wine, _"There is nothing about you that is not engaging to me. Therefore, why would I become distracted when other women appear to pale in comparison?"_

Lucinda didn't quite know what to say to that comment. It was flattering and she felt she should say something in return but her mind was a swirl of feelings rather than thoughts and so she took another drink to try and bide herself some time.

" _That's very sweet of you to say, I didn't realise I was so…engaging. Do you think I would be easily distracted?"_

" _Of course I do not think that."_ He said smugly.

Lucinda laughed out loud at his sheer audacity and confidence. She liked it much more now though than when they had first met, she had to admit.

" _Confident aren't you? Well you're right. I too find you rather engaging. There aren't many men who are like you Lucius, that's for certain."_ She replied honestly, feeling the heat spreading over her cheeks like a small fire.

" _It is not a matter of confidence in myself my dear, more confidence in what we have together."_

" _I see."_ She said. All of a sudden, she wasn't so sure that dinner was a good idea. There was a significant amount of blood rushing between her legs and she was finding it difficult to concentrate on drinking her wine, let alone cutting into a steak. _"You know what you said before?"_ Lucinda asked, moving herself across the leather bench they were sat on.

" _I am afraid you will need to be more specific."_ Lucius told her, watching her movements carefully.

She couldn't move her body any closer and so she chose to let her mouth now move further into his, until she was only a breath away.

" _About how we should just have dinner quickly so we can go back to the room?"_

" _Ah yes, that. I do recall. Go on."_ He murmured against her ear.

" _I was thinking that maybe we should follow a different plan of action instead. I think we should go back upstairs, order some room service and see if we can't make use of that awfully ostentatious bathroom."_ Lucinda proposed, one finger tracing lightly down the stem of her wine glass.

" _Normally I am not one for changing plans at the last moment, however I think that your new plan sounds more than agreeable. Shall we?"_ He stood and held out his hand to her.

Nodding in reply, she followed suit and took his outstretched hand. She couldn't help but flash the table of clearly-jealous women a look of triumph as she passed.

Lucinda almost had a feeling of Deja-vu as they reached the room again. Just as had happened earlier, they were entwined as soon as the door shut with a muffled thud behind them. Lucinda dropped to her knees instantly, quickly pulling his shirt tails from his trousers, undoing his belt and pushing his trousers down past his knees. Her lips caressed the pale skin just below his hips, moving ever downwards until she could take him in her mouth. Her tongue flitted over the underside, eliciting a deep moan from him and so she continued the action, alternating between sucking on the tip and licking across it and down his length. She slid her mouth downwards, so slowly at first it would probably have appeared as if she wasn't moving at all. She figured that he had teased her enough times, she wanted a turn now. By the time she had taken him all to the hilt, she could hear his breathing quicken and he grabbed her hair. Lucinda let her lips stay tight around him as she pulled backwards. His hands held the back of her head gently now and she let him push her down onto him once more until she could feel the engorged tip edging into her throat. She remained there for a moment before letting him slide back again while her tongue circled him slowly. The insistent throb between her legs was growing ever stronger the longer she had him in her mouth. She knew it could not be ignored much longer and so she worked her mouth over him with increasing speed, relishing in the groans pulled from his mouth as she did so.

" _Lucinda…"_ He said, breathing in deeply through his nose.

Hearing him say her name, virtually begging her to continue (or certainly as close to begging as he was ever going to get, that much she knew), only spurred her on more. It did not take much longer of her sucking hard on his length before she felt his entire body straighten, his muscles tightening so hard she could feel it distinctly as her hands moved up his thighs. Her mouth was suddenly filled with him. He tasted so different to anything she had experienced before that she could barely even begin to describe his taste, but it had become like some sort of drug to her. She eventually let him fall from between her lips and sat back on her heels, a satisfied smile on her face.

They did not get around to ordering room service for about another hour, by which point Lucinda realised she was so starving she was practically shaking.

It was only several more hours later, with an empty tray of food over on the table by the window and an empty wine bottle by the bed, that Lucinda allowed herself to fully think about what Lucius had said to her earlier in the bar. The lights were off and the room was pitch black, but they were not yet asleep. She could feel his breathing slow as she let her head rest on his chest. She had wrapped one of the fluffy white hotel robes around her and she pulled it across her a little more in the slight chill that now took the room.

" _Do you have any meetings tomorrow?"_ She asked him.

" _No I do not. It is a Saturday after all. I am supposing you are not going to be working?"_

She shook her head but then realised he might not get that signal in the dark and so she answered; _"No I'm not. So we can stay until we need to check out of the room."_

" _Good. I shall take us out for dinner tomorrow night then if you would like that?"_ Lucius spoke, his hand rubbing along her lower back in that way he did that was completely and utterly relaxing.

" _I would like that yes. I am so comfortable in this bed though that I'm not sure I'll get up for dinner tomorrow! Although I think it's you that makes it so comfortable, rather than the bed itself."_

" _Well I have to say that any bed you are in is made significantly more comfortable for me too."_

She smiled happily and closed her eyes momentarily, sleepiness suddenly overtaking her. Lucinda was so relaxed that she didn't even think before the words had left her mouth and then it was too late; _"I love you, Lucius."_

 _ **Little slip there…how will he react to that revelation…? I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, however I am on my induction training all week and so it might be a little slower than usual so I hope you stick with this if you are enjoying the story. If you are, please do follow, favourite and review too! X**_


	25. Chapter 25- An Unusual Shopping Trip

**Chapter 25: An Unusual Shopping Trip**

 _ **This update has been a bit of a longer time coming, I know guys! So I do apologise, however I have started my job now and am trying to get my head around secure mental health services at the mo, so have been super tired! However, I am continuing to write and I think I can update with Chapter 26 next week.**_

 _ **I hope this Chapter isn't too cheesy. I did write it, then delete half of it, then write it again, unsure of what I wanted from it, but hopefully it reads well and doesn't make you all cringe.**_

 _ **So, at the end of our last chapter, Lucinda had just let those three little words slip…**_

At first Lucius wasn't sure whether he had heard her correctly and so he didn't speak, just let his hand continue rubbing over her back. She moved suddenly and he watched, still silent, as she sat over his lap and kissed him softly, her lips caressing his and her hands holding the sides of his face. It had been so long since he had heard those words uttered to him. In fact, now he thought of it, he hadn't really heard them very often at all. They felt alien in some ways, and he certainly couldn't remember the last time he had heard those words come from his own mouth.

Although he returned the kiss passionately, his mind was cluttered with thoughts he felt he needed time to straighten out.

One thing he knew for certain was that what he was feeling for Lucinda was different to anything he had experienced. He had felt so isolated from his family after the war, and from himself, that he hadn't been sure he would ever be able to feel connected to someone again. Lucius could just see the outline of her features in the darkness of the room. She was moving her lips into his again and he somehow found himself clinging almost desperately to her. In that moment he felt as if he could lose himself in her completely, and moreover, he would let it happen willingly. He didn't truly know why he wasn't simply able to express these things to her aloud. He supposed he had never been very emotive. He didn't shed a tear on his wedding day or even when Draco was born, nor when his Father died. He rarely told Draco he loved him, although of course it was true. He had been brought up to believe that displays of affection were merely an awkward and unnecessary molly-coddling extra that relationships did not require to be 'successful'. But perhaps Lucinda was proving that theory as incorrect. He did have to admit that, when she kissed him for no particular reason, or smiled at him, it did not feel in the least awkward or unwelcome.

Lucius was jolted from his own stream of consciousness by her. She was looking at him closely, but not expectantly, he noted. He reached beside him and turned the bedside lamp on. It cast a low glow over the room, illuminating her now naked form straddling his lap. He ran his hands up her back and then down over her breasts and her stomach.

" _You are so beautiful."_ He barely heard himself speak under his breath.

He saw her smile widely before she brought her forehead to rest against his, whispering; _"I'm glad you think so."_

Wrapping his arms firmly around her, he lowered her back to lie on the bed. Lucius kept his body pressed against hers, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath him. This is where she belongs, he thought to himself as he lowered his mouth to her again.

It was the early hours of the morning when Lucius awoke. There was light beginning to ebb into the room and he turned onto his side, stretching his limbs a little as he did so. Lucinda was still asleep. He simply lay there for a time and watched her, her breathing steady and deep and lips parted a touch. He suddenly remembered he had done something very similar after the first night they had spent together. He let one hand reach out to her, stroking down one arm that was resting out of the cover. Lucinda stirred under his touch, and Lucius could see her legs moving under the thin layer of white fabric covering them.

" _Is it morning already?"_ She murmured, her eyes still shut.

He leant over to her and snaked his arm around her hips; _"It is."_

" _I feel like it's been too short a time for night to be gone already. What time did we go to sleep?"_

" _Ah well, that will be why the night seemed so short. I believe it was into the early hours when we retired."_ He replied.

She opened her eyes, blinking several times before flashing him a small smile. Her hand moved over his, still in place on her hip, and stroked across it gently.

" _I'm not surprised. You kept me up late!"_ She laughed, batting his hand away from her playfully.

" _I think it was you who kept me up late if I recall the situation correctly."_

She furrowed her brow a touch, and there was a pause before she said; _"At first maybe yes. But then you did, and then again. Either way, I am so glad I have no work today."_

" _Perhaps I did contribute to the late night I shall admit. However, I am of the opinion the tiredness we are feeling now was more than worth it, no?"_ Lucius asked her, propping himself up to sit against the headboard.

" _Oh it was worth it. Besides, we can always take a nap later on…"_

" _I find it hard to believe that we will achieve much in terms of sleeping if we are in the same bed my dear."_ He smirked down at her, still lying supine in the bed. He knew it was true and he knew that she knew the same.

She laughed loudly as she sat up at the side of the bed, rising and stretching her limbs sexily.

" _Ok maybe that is true."_ Lucinda replied, moving over to the table near a large mirror and picking up the menu they had ordered from last night, _"So you're saying we're going to have to nap in shifts so that we don't get…over excited?"_

Lucius watched as she retraced her steps and got back into the bed, throwing the covers over herself and resting her head against him.

" _That would be a little overboard don't you think? I have some self-control Miss. Lovegood."_ He raised an eyebrow at her when she turned her head to look at him.

" _Are you implying that I do not, Mr. Malfoy?"_

" _I am not implying anything. Merely that you appear to very much enjoy interrupting plans for sexual gratification. Last night was a case in point."_ He teased her, taking the menu out of her hand as her mouth opened in shock.

" _Oh and I suppose you are complaining that I said we didn't have to have a muggle-cooked dinner so we could come back up here for me to suck you off?"_

He didn't respond at first, his face obscured to her by the leather bound piece of paper in front of him.

" _I did not say I was complaining. As I recall I gave my approval at the time of said event."_

He pretended to peruse the menu, but he was waiting for her reply. Suddenly it was pulled down from his line of view, replaced by Lucinda, who planted a close-lipped kiss on his lips.

" _You did give approval, quite vigorous approval too. Shall we think about ordering some food?"_ She asked, letting the top of the menu out of her fingertips.

Lucius placed it down on the bed and turned his attention back to her.

" _I do not see why not. You certainly do appear to think about food an inordinate amount of the time I must say."_

" _Well I guess. I'm not a 'I'll have a salad, hold the dressing' kind of girl."_ He watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

" _I can see that. It is quite refreshing in all honesty. I was often privy to Narcissa's endless fad dieting, which became tiresome rather quickly."_ He replied, picking up the menu yet again and glancing down the list of items until he noticed the breakfast menu towards the bottom.

" _I imagine it would."_ She paused momentarily before continuing, _"Can I ask you a question?"_

More questions, Lucius inwardly sighed. Her inquisitive and innate Ravenclaw nature meant she liked to learn as much as possible. Lucius did find himself preferring it if that nature wasn't aimed at him quite as often as it was.

" _I suppose so. Proceed."_

" _When you are Narcissa first got married, did you love each other then? This has nothing to do with last night by the way, I was just curious. It seems at times as if you positively despise each other these days."_ Lucinda finished, not making eye contact.

Lucius cleared his throat with a slight cough and put the menu down on the bedside table now. If they were going to get into this conversation, they would not be getting around to ordering breakfast for some while yet.

" _I do not despise Narcissa. I have become too distant from her to feel something so intense. I believe she feels much disdain and disappointment in me, however. I cannot say I blame her."_ Lucius spoke and he noted her move against him, her head resting on the pillow next to his shoulder, _"But, if you are asking whether ours was a marriage of convenience, no it was not. Although it did serve an extra purpose in linking two noble pureblood families, and that was considered no bad thing, of course."_

" _I'm guessing the War changed things for you both then? I know it changed my perspective on my own relationship."_ She said, and he instantly wondered what exactly had changed in her relationship. He was aware from what she had said in previous conversations that she had been with the Weasley at that time.

" _It was not just that one event, no. Something started to change many years before that. I can pinpoint it to not long after Draco was born."_

" _Really?"_ Lucinda asked, her eyebrows raising a touch.

" _Perhaps it was that. I wanted more children, Narcissa did not. As far as she was concerned, we had an heir and that was enough. Anyway, I suppose it matters not now. That is all so long ago."_

" _You're right, it is. I'm sorry for asking, it's just I was wondering why you two seem to be the way you are with each other. I didn't know you had wanted more children."_

" _Why would you my dear? You had no reason to suspect that."_ He replied, letting one hand move up her neck and into her hair.

" _True. Do you still think about it?"_ Her voice was quite quiet and he struggled to make out what she had said at first.

It was a question he had to think about before he answered. He found he did want to answer honestly. But he had not thought about having more children in so long. He had had no reason to. After attempting to speak rationally with Narcissa about the topic for several years after Draco was born, he knew he was going to get no further than that and so he pushed the idea to the back of his mind. And then once they had spilt up, he did not think any more on it.

" _I have not thought about it for many years no. Is it something you have thought about?"_

She did not reply, but she seemed to stare off into the distance for a while. For such a while in fact, that he was beginning to think she wouldn't answer him at all.

" _Not really no. I guess I've just always been focused on my career so much that the thought of having children just skipped my mind. I remember George used to talk about it a lot. That he wanted lots of children, a big family just like his. It used to make me come out in a cold sweat to be honest, I always used to try and change the subject as soon as it came up."_

" _What changed between the two of you?"_ He had to ask, the curiosity getting the better of him.

" _You mean after the War? Nothing appeared to have changed between us to everyone else. They still thought we were the perfect couple. But George was so broken after what happened to Fred, he was different for a long time. He often just put on a brave face in front of everyone, especially his poor parents. No one saw him like I did. The nights he didn't sleep because he was afraid he'd have nightmares, or the times I found him crying over photographs of the two of them. It was then I suppose that I knew it wasn't going to work, and that we wouldn't get married or have children or any of those things that were expected of us."_ She finished, closing her eyes briefly at the end of her sentence.

Lucius continued running his hand through her hair, feeling the silken strands pass through his fingers. He hadn't ever thought about how anyone else may have dealt with the after effects of the Second Wizarding War, having been too busy in his own misery and isolation. He supposed he had imagined that people were elated; the Dark Lord was dead after all.

" _At the very least you should take comfort in that fact you did not stay with someone you did not believe you should be with."_

" _Yes. How did we get on to such a difficult subject? It's too early in the morning for all this I think."_ She laughed for a moment, sitting back up next to him.

" _I quite agree."_ He replied.

Once they had ordered breakfast and showered (with the odd distraction in between, which Lucius found most welcome), they opened the curtains and sat by the window. Their room was at the front of the hotel and so looked out over a large landscaped park. Lucius noticed it was busy with people walking their dogs or out with their small children. He turned his attention to Lucinda to find she was also looking out of the window, sipping at her coffee delicately. She had put her dress from the previous evening back on, buttoning her shirt on top of it. One bare foot was up on the chair, tucked under her.

" _What?"_ Lucinda asked with a smile thrown in his direction.

" _Nothing. I was merely wondering what you were thinking about."_ Lucius asked her.

She turned back fully to the table, eating the last few forkfuls of scrambled egg from her plate before replying; _"I don't think I was thinking about anything. Just how peaceful it looks out there in that park. I love that about London."_

" _Love what exactly?"_

" _How it can feel so serene and tranquil at times, despite the fact it is always busy. There's always people here, there and everywhere. It's nothing like where I grew up, and I suppose I love people-watching, don't you?"_ Lucinda spoke through a mouthful of toast.

" _I cannot say I share that sentiment no. However, I do understand your implication that London is a unique place. I myself much prefer the peace and quiet of the countryside."_ He answered honestly, reaching for the white china coffee cup across from him.

" _I grew up in the countryside. Well, near the sea actually. I loved it, but then I saw London when I came down to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express and it was like this whole other world to me. I still love it here. Not that I do not love it at the Manor too. That house certainly does feel like a whole world of its own, and not just because it is so big."_

" _London does have a certain charm in some cases, I can see that. The Manor was built to be a protective world within itself. I am glad to hear, however, that you enjoy being there."_ He stopped, taking a drink from the cup and placing it down again, _"When you are there, I find I do not want you to leave."_

She looked to him, and rose from her seat slowly coming over to him and sitting across his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

" _And I do not want to either. It feels so much more homely than I ever imagined it would."_

" _Well, it can be your home. If you want it to be?"_ He asked, running one hand up across the back of her arm.

" _I would like that."_ She answered, her lips seeking out his once more.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda had been surprised that he had, for all intents and purposes, asked her to live with him. Although she supposed they were already doing that really. In any other relationship this would be her time to bolt in the opposite direction, thinking things were moving too quickly. But she felt a thrill at the idea of moving into the Manor fully, and not just because her flat was so bare and cold compared to the lush interiors of Lucius' home.

She still had not stopped thinking about her little slip of the previous night. Sometimes her brain seemed to catch up with her mouth a few seconds too late for her liking. And so she had said the three words she had been attempting to put off for the time being. However, his reaction had surprised her. Although he had not returned her words (she certainly had not expected he would do so), he seemed to accept them and he had been more open with her, per their discussions this morning. Yes, she mused, this was turning out to be quite an interesting hotel visit. Not only had she ended up declaring her love for him, Lucius had asked her to live with him and she had discussed some things she had not done with anyone else. Not even Luna. The whole George revelation this morning had come as a surprise to even herself. She had never thought she would talk about the intimate details of a previous relationship with anyone. And she had definitely never dared do it at the time; everyone had thought her and George were perfect together. They encouraged them to get engaged and 'seal the deal' so to speak. Lucinda had felt like a fraud the whole time, pretending life was great when actually she spent three quarters of the time in their flat either alone or trying to coax George into taking a break from inventing to let off some steam.

Her eyes met his now across the table, the remnants of their breakfast cluttering up the space. She had sat back in her seat, not before grabbing a leftover piece of toast from Lucius' plate.

" _So, we're both free today…what do you feel like doing?"_ She asked him, brushing some stray crumbs from her lap.

She watched as he placed his now empty cup back on its matching saucer and smirked in her direction, answering simply; _"You."_

Lucinda tried very hard to look annoyed at his comment but she couldn't keep it up, instead bursting into a fit of giggles.

" _Err I don't think we'll get away with doing that in the middle of London. I was thinking more along the lines of a walk, or shopping or anything really. The 'doing' can come later though, don't get me wrong!"_ She exclaimed at the end of her suggestions, wanting to make sure he knew that she absolutely did want that to happen too.

" _Have you conveniently forgotten we are in a bedroom my dear?"_

" _I have not forgotten no. But we'll have to check out soon won't we? It's usually twelve o clock in these places I think."_ She stated, before finishing the last of her own coffee.

" _I am sure some…magical persuasion could negate any consequences on our part."_ Lucius replied, raising his eyebrow so subtly she wasn't sure if she just imagined it he did it that often.

" _Well…"_ Lucinda said teasingly, rising from her seat and moving over to sit on the bed, _"You put forward a very convincing argument."_

Lucius strode over to the bed and before Lucinda knew it, he was on top of her, pushing her down to lie back across the covers she had just tidied only half an hour or so before.

" _I am very convincing."_ He said simply.

Eventually, with the bed remade again and the plates stacked back on the tray they arrived on, they made their way downstairs to check out of the room. Lucinda was almost sad to leave the luxurious escape of it all. She had momentarily forgotten all of the trials and tribulations of everyday life. Lucinda passed Lucius the card key for the door when they reached the large lobby area, and he walked over to the desk, handing it in to a young red-haired receptionist who smiled at him sheepishly. Lucinda merely rolled her eyes.

They emerged out on to the street, the summer day in full force. The park across the road was now even busier than it had been this morning. Lucinda noticed it was mostly full of young families. Laughing children were being pushed on the swings by their beaming parents, and Lucinda's mind harked back to their conversation this morning. She had never thought about having children before. It always seemed to her like something other people did. But now, as she watched the perfect everyday picture painted by the families she could see, she tried to imagine herself and Lucius in their place, pushing their son or daughter down the slide or helping them up the climbing frame. The dream was hazy and seemed far away, but she realised it was definitely there. It could be real, couldn't it?

" _Are you ok?"_ He asked her, and she turned to him, startled.

She shook her head as if trying to clear the vision from her mind and replied; _"Yes I'm fine."_

He appeared to look at her for a moment as if he was not quite convinced, but he said no more about it.

" _I believe you mentioned something earlier about shopping? Would you still like to?"_

She looked up at him, having to shield her eyes as the sun beamed down over them.

" _You want to go shopping with me?"_ Lucinda asked incredulously.

" _Why the tone of surprise? You did make the suggestion earlier."_

" _Well yeah, it's just that you're a man. Men usually hate shopping don't they?"_ She questioned. No man she had ever known had been shopping with her for pure enjoyment.

" _I am not completely averse to the idea as it happens."_ He spoke as they started to make their way down the street.

Lucinda realised where they were heading. No wonder it is so packed around here, she thought. They were only metres away from Brompton Road now, practically smack bang in the middle of muggle London. She had only ever come down here once before, for a girly day with Hannah and Ava a while ago. Save to say, they hadn't bought anything. Lucinda opened her mouth to say something, but she felt too ridiculous and embarrassed to say that she couldn't afford anything here. Especially when the man she was walking there with could probably buy the whole of the street out if he so chose.

" _We could always go back to Diagon Alley or somewhere if you like. I mean, I don't suppose you want to shop in muggle territory."_ She said, her hand entwined in his now.

He was silent for a moment and they carried on walking, being flashed regular odd or admiring glances from tourists passing them.

" _As unlikely as it sounds, I have indeed perused muggle shops previously. I'm sure I can make an exception, particularly as we are so close by. I want to buy you something."_ He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to take her to a designer shop and buy her something for no particular reason.

" _What for?"_ Lucinda asked, slightly confused.

" _I need no reason. Here we are."_ Lucius stated.

They had stopped in front of Harrods. Lucinda had only been in once, on her and her friends' muggle shopping trip. She remembered it was beautiful inside. Lucius didn't let go of her hand and one of the doormen pulled open the large glass door for them to go in, nodding slightly to Lucius as he passed.

" _What are we doing in here Lucius? I couldn't even afford a lettuce and a pint of milk from here!"_ She whispered fiercely, suddenly feeling as out of place as she had ever felt amongst muggles.

He turned to her, and she thought she saw a flash of annoyance cross his face. She found it made her want to keep quiet.

" _You shall not be spending any money in here I can assure you. I think the jewellery hall is this way."_

" _Jewellery? Oh look Lucius, I really don't want to seem ungrateful or anything, but I don't need you to spend your money on me."_ She replied almost meekly as they made their way into the heart of the department store.

Several impeccably dressed and impossibly skinny women raised their noses at Lucinda as she walked by them. She could smell the heavy perfume in the air as they walked past what Lucinda assumed must be the fragrance counters, and saw countless boxes and displays of makeup in the beauty hall. Lucius still did not stop walking, and her feet were starting to hurt in her high heels.

When eventually they came to a halt, she couldn't help but marvel at the space they had emerged into. Rows upon rows of lighted glass cabinets lined the walls and art deco mirrors dominated the area. A dark green and white marble floor glimmered in the bright light. Even from where they were standing she could see the bright shine of diamonds and gold coming from inside the cabinets, some of them clearly being protected by a plain clothed security guard nearby.

" _Wow. It is so beautiful in here."_ She breathed, completely forgetting her protest of only a minute or so before.

She noticed Lucius smile at her out of the corner of her eye. _"Shall we start over here?"_

He moved across the room to a cabinet on the far wall. Lucinda peered into one of them, hoping to find something that might not be too expensive, but most of the items simply said, 'POA' underneath. Price on application; never a good sign, she concluded.

" _These things are all too expensive. Can't you just settle with buying me a lipstick or some chocolates or something?"_ Lucinda asked desperately.

Lucius was busy inspecting a rather magnificent looking ruby and diamond bracelet but he replied to her; _"You seem very set against this."_

" _It's not that I am set against it as such. I just feel it's an awfully big gesture and I guess I'm just not used to that."_

He looked up from the glass cabinet, his expression softened a little; _"My darling, if I did not want to buy you anything, I would not. It is as simple as that."_ He finished, brushing a stray piece of hair back from her face.

" _I know. Ok then, well I really like those earrings. They're beautiful. I suppose we could see how much they are."_

" _We could."_ He said, and as if on cue (Lucinda suspected some form of magic had been involved), a young man dressed in a smart navy blue suit made his way over to them.

" _Good afternoon Sir, Madam. Is there anything I can help you with?"_ The man said in a cut-glass accent.

" _Yes, I would like to enquire about the price of these earrings."_ Lucius asked as politely as Lucinda had ever heard him speak to a muggle.

" _Ah yes, the Boucheron pear cut diamond stud earrings. A beautiful choice if I may say so. These are four thousand five hundred Sir."_ The sales assistant spoke eloquently, taking the earrings out of the glass case so they could look at them more closely.

He needn't have bothered, Lucinda thought. As beautiful as they were, it was a ridiculous price.

" _Yes very good. I'll take them."_ Lucius said, clearly uninterested in anything else the man had to say about them.

Lucinda watched as, for a moment, the young man looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. They must work on commission, she thought to herself. Pity I'm going to have to crush his dream of a bonus.

" _Wonderful Sir. I shall just go and get a box and some ribbon for them, I shan't be a moment."_

As soon as he was out of earshot, Lucinda whispered; _"What?! You cannot be serious Lucius! That's far too much money!"_

" _I said I wanted to buy you something, and you said they were beautiful. That seems a fit as far as I'm concerned."_ He replied, and she was shocked when he took a muggle cheque book out of his inside pocket. He really was full of surprises.

" _Yes perhaps, but you could donate that money to a charity or something instead of spending it on a pair of diamonds for me to decorate my ears with."_ Lucinda said stubbornly, her hands practically on her hips in defiance.

" _My dear as much as I admire your tenacity, for once kindly…relinquish."_ He said, and she could tell that, beneath the teasing lilt to his voice, he was serious and he would not change his mind. She watched him pull out a small quill and write across the cheque. She only noticed now that he wrote with his left hand.

The man was making his way back over to them now, a large black velvet box wrapped with pale blue ribbon in his hand.

" _Here we are. How will you be choosing to pay today Sir?"_

" _Cheque."_ Lucius answered swiftly, handing him the piece of paper.

The man looked a little bewildered for a moment as to Lucius' cold demeanour, but he quickly regained his professional and polished manner.

" _Thank you Sir. I'll just sort this out and get a bag for you."_

It was only when they emerged from the jewellery hall that she awkwardly turned back to him.

" _Thank you. They're really amazing. I'm sorry I was acting like a, well, like a bitch."_

" _You were not acting like anything. I understand it must seem strange for you. It was a gesture I wanted to make and I have done so."_ He stated. They were heading back towards the front of the store now.

" _It wasn't about what I told you last night was it? You know I meant what I said."_ Lucinda said honestly, putting her hand in his, the small Harrods bag swinging in the other.

" _I know you always mean what you say Lucinda. I had no doubt about that."_ Lucius answered, glancing across to her.

They were near to the main doors, by the lifts that led to the other six floors of expensive shopping heaven. She stopped suddenly.

" _You know, while we're here then, why don't we have a look at the menswear?"_

" _I see. Are you implying my dress sense is not up to your standards?"_ He looked as if he had amused himself. She knew what he was thinking; as if anything a muggle would wear would be better than anything wizard crafted.

" _I was implying no such thing. I just thought there might be some nice things here. I know they aren't up to your usual specifications I'm sure, but you might see something that will suit. Besides…,"_ Lucinda lowered her voice a touch so as not to draw attention from the snooty clientele, _"I thought we could take a trip to the…"_ She glanced over at the information plaques, _"Fifth Floor. You've treated me to something, now let me treat you to something hmmm?"_

" _And what exactly is located on the Fifth Floor that is of interest?"_

" _The lingerie department. Come on."_ She said, beaming at him as she pressed the button to call the lift.

By the time they left, they had several more bags between them. Lucinda had had no luck in persuading Lucius to branch out into muggle menswear, but she had eventually convinced him to buy a pair of lovely white gold cufflinks. The lingerie department had proved much more of a hit it seemed. Lucinda insisted on buying her own lingerie, despite Lucius immediately getting his chequebook out at the till. She spent much more than she usually would, but she thought she might as well treat herself, and him. Considering he had just bought four thousand pound diamond earrings, she felt the least she could do was spent a couple of hundred pounds on barely-there lacy things men tended to enjoy.

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at the Manor. Lucinda found her mind harking back to what Lucius had said to her this morning. That it could be her home as well as his. The thought filled her with happiness, she couldn't deny it. The place was suddenly more welcoming than ever, the entrance hall seeming to glow warmly, drawing her into the place.

Throwing down her bags with a content sigh, she flung herself onto the couch, her shoes leaving her feet as quickly as possible. She groaned loudly as the tight leather was removed, freeing her squashed toes. The things we women go through, she mused.

" _That noise is most enticing my dear."_ A voice whispered huskily in her ear.

She turned to see Lucius smirking down at her. He had two firewhiskey-filled tumblers in his hand and he passed one to her before walking around the couch and taking a seat.

" _My pain is enticing to you?"_ She answered sarcastically, placing the tumbler down on the table and massaging her feet.

" _I did not realise you were in any pain. You should have told me."_

" _It's fine. I put up with sore feet most of the time."_

" _I must say I find it awfully strange that you would squash your feet into shoes that cause pain. Not that the effect is not quite appealing."_ He spoke, sitting back on the couch, one leg crossing over the other.

" _Exactly. It's the effect we're going for I suppose. That and the fact I would barely come up to your chest if I didn't wear them!"_ She paused momentarily, stopping her massaging and turning to him, _"Did you mean what you said this morning? About me living here?"_

" _I did. And are you still keen on the idea?"_ He asked in reply.

" _Of course I am."_ Lucinda said sincerely, moving herself closer to him.

" _Well, then I see no reason why you should not begin moving some more things here tomorrow."_

" _I would like that very much. And, seen as though I will be living here, I think I better start earning my keep hmm?"_ She murmured sexily, before letting her lips touch against his for just a moment.

" _You can start by showing me some of your earlier purchases in the flesh, as it were."_ Lucius replied, taking a swig from his glass.

" _Yes Sir."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius was pleased to hear that she was going back to her flat the next day to collect some more of her things and try and talk to her…landlord he thought it was she said. He wasn't sure what the purpose of them was exactly, but he knew the sooner she wouldn't have to return to that bare and tiny space, the better. He took the time while she was away to check on the Alia Forma potion. His meeting with Costache was only one week away now and he had hoped the potion would be ready by now, however when he checked on it several days ago it was still not quite right. It would need to be, or he would not be happy.

Upon entering the potions laboratory, he noticed the familiar smell attack his senses immediately. It was as dimly lit as ever and he made his way over to the cupboard set to the far left of the room. He picked up the small glass bottle and inspected it thoroughly. It looked much darker now, as it should. And the viscosity had changed also. Perfect, he thought. It was ready to be used. Lucius moved it into the regular storage cupboard that contained the Manor's stock of ready-to-use potions, as well as several poisons he'd managed to store at Borgin and Burkes when the Ministry came snooping around.

Once that task was completed, he decided it might be best to pay a visit to Gringotts. He would need to have some preparations in place in order to further persuade Costache and his followers to get him what he wanted. Money would only go so far of course, he knew that, but he did have some very interesting documents contained in his vault that he could obtain for them if they were successful. When they are successful, he corrected himself. Woe betide them if they were not. He had never been comfortable in foregoing control over a situation, and this was no different. He could, however, control the negotiations in this matter and do so he would. Putting on his black outer robes and grabbing his walking stick, he apparated to Diagon Alley, determined to complete the business as quickly as possible.

" _What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?"_ A goblin nodded to him as he reached the front desk.

" _I will need to see Gornuk. I have some things to discuss regarding my vault."_ Lucius replied swiftly.

" _Very well. Your wand please."_ The goblin asked, flourishing his hand to him.

Lucius removed his wand from the walking stick and passed it to the goblin, who looked at it only for a moment before handing it back, Lucius replacing it safely within the sheath of the cane.

" _Through the gate, and the door to the left Mr. Malfoy. I will send Gornuk in momentarily."_

Lucius gave a brief nod in response and walked down past the rows of high wooden desks and through a metal gate before entering the first door on the left as was indicated to him. He sat himself down at the table and took out his pocket watch. It was just turned half past two. Lucinda had said she would not be long, however he was certain that she would end up being longer than she anticipated.

He heard the door open behind him and Gornuk, the manager of his family vault at Gringotts, entered. A large ring of keys were jangling on his belt and he was wearing a similar uniform to the other goblins; a simple black suit and white shirt with a black neck tie.

" _Yes Mr. Malfoy. I was told you wanted to see me. What can I do for you?"_ Gornuk stated. Straight to the point as always. It was one thing he liked about goblins. They were efficient, it was no surprise they were able to run Gringotts so well.

Lucius folded his hands together on the table top and replied; _"I will require some funds to be transferred into a separate account."_

" _I see. And how much were you requiring Mr. Malfoy?"_

" _I should think twenty thousand galleons should be adequate. I will be using a significant amount of the funds in the coming weeks as I anticipate it."_ He said, hoping considerably there would be no awkward questions asked. There generally wasn't and he did not anticipate that this should be any different.

" _I should see no reason why that cannot be arranged. And I am assuming that this account will remain untraceable, as is usual?"_ The goblin asked him, and Lucius noted his eyes narrow a touch. Goblins were notoriously distrusting of wizards.

" _Of course, as per our usual arrangements. Can this be transfer be completed today?"_ He inquired. It was not so much a question; it would be done today.

" _Yes. I shall see to it immediately. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

" _I do not think so. That will be all."_ Lucius said, rising from his seat to leave.

" _Then I bid you good day Mr. Malfoy."_ Gornuk replied, following him to the door.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He knew she was in the house when he returned. There was no noise that alerted him, nor smells of cooking or music playing. He simply knew that she was there; the house seemed to take on a very different aura when Lucinda was present. It was something he found he liked immensely.

" _There you are."_ Her voice reached him from her position standing by the sitting room door.

" _Here I am. Good afternoon to you too."_ Lucius stated sarcastically, but he found himself striding across the foyer to her immediately.

" _Sorry. Good afternoon!"_ She replied cheerily.

He let his eyes roam over her body hungrily. He had watched her dress this morning and he knew that underneath her green skirt and white shirt was a rather revealing white lace bra he wouldn't mind taking off her at this very moment. She was smirking at him, her arms folded across her.

" _What are you thinking?"_ Lucinda asked him curiously. By the way she pressed her body against him, Lucius was fairly certain she already knew the answer to her own question.

" _I am always thinking of many things."_

" _Oh I see. And are you thinking about me at this moment in time?"_ She inquired, and he could feel her hands moving down the front of his shirt.

He gripped her around her waist hard and pushed her flush against him; _"I would think you have no need for me to verbalise it."_

" _I don't now no. Oh, wait…."_ She said, and he surrendered his grasp momentarily as she turned back to go into the sitting room.

" _Wait?"_ He questioned, following her into the room and flicking his hand with disinterest at the door, closing it behind him.

She was over by the small table next to the couch, and she picked up a letter, passing it to him with a flourish.

" _This came for you just before you got here."_

" _I see."_ Lucius stated, breaking the seal and opening the parchment.

It was from Draco, he knew that immediately. The slightly untidy scrawl of his hand was unmistakeable. Lucius had often tried to encourage him to practice his handwriting when he was younger, but Draco was never interested. He was asking to see him late next week.

He was just finishing scanning the remainder of the letter when he heard Lucinda say; _"Is it from Draco?"_

" _Yes. I was expecting to hear from him. I shall answer him later. He wants to meet me sometime next week."_ He replied, closing the parchment over and placing it down on the table. He would reply in a little while. There was something rather pressing on his mind at the moment.

" _You'll answer him later."_ Lucinda repeated, the two of them edging steadily closer to one another.

" _I will."_

His mouth met hers with force, and he moved his hand across her shirt, and one by one the buttons magically popped open. He felt jolts of pleasure move through him as the tips of her fingers caressed him through his trousers at first before she deftly unbuttoned his fastenings and wrapped her hand tightly around his cock. The quite unique way she worked him was at once both delicious and frustrating. She would consistently bring him to the edge with her hands on him and her mouth joining his, then dissipate her touch as if she was deliberately trying to torture him. But now he could not wait. He stopped kissing her and in turn she stopped moving her hand on him, at first looking at him as if to ask what was wrong. Taking his opportunity, he grabbed her wrist and led her to stand facing the arm of the couch. He hadn't spoken to her; he knew he had no need to. He instinctively knew what she wanted, and vice versa. She leant forwards, using the couch arm for support, and he gently pushed her down further. Standing behind her, Lucius pushed the thin material of her skirt up over her thighs until her rump was exposed to him. He could hear her breathing quicken and she groaned slightly, raising herself for him and spreading her legs.

He leant over her, whispering dangerously; _"I would advise you to stay still my dear. You know I will give you what you want, don't you?"_

" _Yes, I know."_ Lucinda answered.

His hands moved up the back of her legs and then between them, his fingers tracing across the wetness pooled there. They were both still now, the only sounds infiltrating the room being their joint heavy breathing and the low 'tick' of the grandfather clock coming from the foyer. Lucius entered her swiftly, his mind clouding as he felt himself enclosed in the tight warmth of her once more. He began to pull out of her almost instantly, his hands grasping the top of her thighs hard, before pushing back again easily. She was so wet that he was able to thrust his hips faster and faster against her. He had never before been distracted by a woman; he would never have thought he would allow himself to. But he could think of nothing else when he was inside her. Nothing but her.

She was moaning increasingly loudly, her hands on top of his. He could feel the delicate touch of her fingers rubbing against his skin. Lucius began to move his hands under her shirt. He trailed up the soft skin of her stomach and up to the lace of her bra, cupping her breast through the material. He pushed the shirt up over her waist, leaning down to kiss across her lower back. She moaned his name, and thrust her hips backwards into him. Usually Lucius preferred to take a lead in such activities, but feeling her so desperate for him was quite the turn on. And so he momentarily stopped moving inside her, allowing him to thoroughly feel the intense throbbing of the blood around his cock.

He watched as Lucinda gripped the edge of the couch, her nails digging into the leather. She moved until her could feel her perfect arse pressed against him, his length fully inside her. Her movements were much slower than his and he found himself closing his eyes. The familiar tingling in his groin was growing stronger with every subtle move she made on him. She was grinding against him, clearly eager for her own release as much as to feel his. He saw her head be thrown back and her body tense and convulse against his as she came hard for him as she always did. Knowing her own pleasure was taken care of, he gave himself fully over to the amazing feeling of her moving on his cock. He was so unbelievably close to the edge when, suddenly, she stopped and pulled away from him until he fell from her. Lucius was in a state somewhere in between annoyance and surprise as she turned to face him, sitting herself on the couch arm and wrapping her legs around his waist. He entered her once more, the slickness of her meaning she parted easily for him. Lucius needed his release now, he would wait no longer. He thrust into her over and over again, his mind blurring and her lips on his neck. When he came inside her his vision blurred a little, and he felt himself panting and groaning as if he was completely detached from himself.

They collapsed back onto the couch and Lucius noted her pull her skirt back over her thighs but leaving her shirt open. He noticed only now that the sky outside was beginning to darken into a pink and blue dusk. It cast her hair and skin with a strange glow as she half lay across his lap. He let one hand tangle through the pale strands of hair, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

" _You were right."_ She stated quietly into the silence of the room.

" _About what exactly?"_

" _That you always give me what I want. Even if you do go your own way about it half the time."_ Lucinda turned her head to look up at him, giving him a slight flirty smile.

" _I always go about things in my own way, I always have. Now that you will be here all the time however, I am sure I can give you what you want much more often."_ Lucius breathed next to her ear.

" _I have no doubt about that."_ She responded as his lips lightly touched the fragrant pale skin of her neck.

 _ **A lot of things have changed in this Chapter for them both I think. I will update asap for you all. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed so far. Please so keep it up, it really is helping my motivation to write more**_ __ _ **X**_


	26. Chapter 26- Solca

**Chapter 26: Solca**

 _ **Hello again all! Here is the next chapter, and kind of a long one for you all! I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have followed/favourited and reviewed since my last update!**_

 _ **To those who have asked about Salem, Lucinda's cat, do not worry, he is alive and well! In fact, it just so happens that he makes some blink-and-you'll-miss-it appearances in this chapter and a few upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **To another reviewer who asked are Lucinda and Lucius using protection, all I can say is I bloody well hope so, otherwise I think she'd definitely be up the duff by now with the amount they're at it! But yes, I presume witches have some kind of contraceptive charm? Or she could be using the muggle pill too these days. I won't write anything on it in the fanfic now though, thought it might be a tad odd for him to ask her now six months in if she is taking care of that! So although I haven't mentioned any "foil packets" (oddest description of a condom ever?!) doesn't mean they aren't using some form of protection.**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards… it's time for Lucius' meeting, and Lucinda has a meeting of her own to attend…**_

The day of Lucius' meeting with Costache arrived much faster than he had expected it would. However, everything was already prepared. Lucinda had already left for work several hours earlier, none the wiser of where he would be heading for the day. He thought he felt what might have been a stab of guilt as he kissed her goodbye, but it quickly passed when he reminded himself that he did not need to worry her for no reason. It was business after all, it did not concern her.

He picked out a plain suit and robes to wear, wanting to draw as little attention to himself as possible on this occasion. Not that it would matter in the slightest; no one would know him where he was going, nor would they recognise him if they did. The potion was still in the storage cabinet, ready for him to use.

He felt a heady sense of anticipation he had not experienced for some time in terms of business dealings. Since the Second War, there had been nothing of interest for him to become invested in. Even his stocks and shares in wizarding companies seemed to be earning him little, and the Ministry was once again full of snivelling muggle-minded bureaucrats. And so the idea that now he may be able to acquire something so precious and powerful, and cause some much-needed chaos in the process, was interesting to say the least.

He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and shaved. There was technically no need to, what with the fact he would spend the vast majority of the day not looking like himself anyway, but it was a force of habit. He had rarely been permitted to shave in Azkaban. He had never seen himself with a beard before that, and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Although, appearing at the meeting dirty and unshaven would probably allow me to blend in a tad more, he thought as he dragged the sharp blade up along his jaw slowly.

After finishing and dressing, he headed downstairs. It was just after eleven now. Lucius took the Alia Forma and appropriate reversal potion from the lab, putting them in his pocket as he exited the room and made his way down back towards the foyer. There was sun streaming in now through the high windows, casting the portraits on the wall with a golden tinge. The marble floor glinted enticingly. It appeared that the darkest object in the room was the small vial of potion Lucius held in his hand. It almost appeared to swirl independently, as if it was only contained by the stopper in the top of the bottle. Though Lucius had never taken this specific potion before himself, he had seen its effects on the drinker as they changed. He recalled it was important to think clearly and to be focused on the transformation one wanted. To not do so would generally result in a wildly changeable and odd looking shift in facial features.

Lucius pulled the cork from the bottle, a rather loud 'pop' noise being emitted from it as he did so. A thin tendril of dark purple smoke rose from the top. Well, now or never, he concluded as he brought the very edge of the glass to his lips. He caught a trace of the potions' scent under his nose; it was not unpleasant, much to his surprise. It reminded him of slightly wilting violets. He swallowed a decent amount , certainly enough to have a quick effect. And then he waited and pictured the features he wanted to temporarily gain. Seen as though he would be required to look as opposite from himself as he could, he decided on black, short hair and a crooked nose. Dark brown eyes and mottled skin.

At first, nothing appeared to happen outwardly, but he could feel his entire body was on edge, his fingers and toes twitching uncomfortably. Then suddenly, he was wracked with terrible pain, pain like he had only experienced under the cruciatus curse previously. Lucius leant on the edge of the solid banister, breathing heavily. He felt droplets of sweat fall down his forehead and his stomach was clenching so much he was certain for a moment he would be physically sick. Pushing himself to stand again, he found his way over to a mirror hung on the far wall of the foyer down past the sitting room to the right. His vision was blurring so much he could only see a decent outline of himself staring back at him. Except he did not look like himself anymore. Lucius could, at the very least, see that his hair was no longer the white blonde he always saw when he looked in the mirror, but a midnight black shade. It was shortening before his eyes too, but he couldn't focus on it. The pain spreading over his body surged and his limbs began to shake as if he was having a mild fit. He clutched at the edge of the table next to him, his knuckles white with the strength of his grip.

And then, as suddenly as it had occurred, the pain was gone. His vision cleared and he blinked several times in response, his breathing slowing until it sounded remotely normal again. Lucius lifted his gaze. He did not recognise the man standing in front of him, except for the fact he was wearing his clothes. He now had all of the features he expected he would have if the potion was successful. Which of course he knew it would be; had could not recall ever brewing anything that did not do as it was supposed to. Running a hand back through his hair, he slicked it back a touch. He would need his wand. Entering the sitting room, he narrowly avoided stepping on Lucinda's cat, who appeared to think this room belonged to him, and picked up his waking stick from its position resting against the table. As he was so adept at wordless and wandless spells, he often did not bother to have his wand on him at all times. But today, for protection if nothing else, it was necessary. He could not take the walking stick with him, it was far too recognisable. After all, it was a unique item that had once belonged to his great grandfather, who had had it made for him by a goblin who owed him a favour. And so he unscrewed the wand from the heavy metal and jewelled snake's head which served as the handle of the cane. He took a moment to look at the wand more closely. Years ago, he had used his Father's wand. It was one passed down through generations of Malfoy males and he felt comfortable with it; it felt powerful and often proved itself so. However, that wand was taken from him by the Dark Lord during the Second War and he had never seen it again. After that, he had reverted to the use of the wand that had chosen him in Ollivander's shop when he was eleven. It was a thirteen inch elm wood wand that flared at the handle but was slim and straight otherwise. It served its purpose he concluded, placing it out of sight into the inner pocket of his robes.

He found he needed a moment to steady himself after his apparition to Solca, the tiny Romanian village where he had arranged to meet Costache. Although he was proficient at apparition over long distances, he had not done so for several years now and he had forgotten just how much it could tire oneself. Especially when doing it over several countries. Lucius looked at his surroundings. He must have appeared on what he assumed were the outskirts of the village, however the village itself looked so barren it was difficult to tell. What a bleak place, he thought to himself. And he had been in some pretty bleak places he had to admit. This could have fitted in with them easily. Releasing a huff of breath into the strong breeze, he began to walk down the steep hill he had emerged onto, avoiding several large boulders strewn along the path. He had never been to Solca before, however he had heard of it once, many years ago.

Not long after the Dark Lord had seemingly been defeated for the first time, he was engaged in a conversation with a fellow death eater called Nott who happened to mention there were rumours that the Dark Lord was hiding out in a small village called Solca, building his strength and biding his time until he could return once more. Lucius was not certain if he believed Nott at the time, however the name of the place had always stuck in his mind ever since. He knew it would most likely be a perfect meeting place; inconspicuous, miles from anywhere and with very few people around. As he got closer to it he could see his theory had been correct. There was not a soul in sight. Several large black crows cawed at him from their perch atop a nearly unreadable wooden sign marking the entrance of the village. Lucius passed several rows of rickety looking houses, if they could be called that, and eventually came to another old paved road that turned to the left. He could just make out the pub at the end of it. There was an old sign hung high on the wall outside; it said something in Romanian he could not read, however it was in the style of every other pub sign he had ever seen. It creaked loudly in the wind. It was the only sound he could hear now, bar the sound of his footsteps on the stone beneath him.

Reaching the door, he pushed it open more tentatively than he had expected. The whole place did seem to have an eerie atmosphere and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. The pub was practically as empty as the rest of the village. Two men sat over in one corner by a crackling fire looked up at him as he entered. Lucius instantly noticed one had a glass eye, as it remained stationary as the one working eye followed Lucius' path towards the bar. The man's companion was just as haggard-looking; he had a patched overcoat on and fingerless gloves, and the small amount of teeth he could see revealed them to be a dark yellow colour. He decided it was best to ignore the two men. He was fairly certain neither of them were Costache, and if they were he was going to be extremely disappointed; they looked as if they didn't have the energy to summon another pint of beer, let alone take on the Ministry of Magic. There was a single barman stood behind the grimy looking counter. A gas light hung behind the man and Lucius could make out a deep jagged scar that ran the length of his face as it was illuminated under the light as the lamp seemed to swing back and forth independent of any interference.

The barman placed down the glass he was attempting to clean with a filthy looking rag and grunted to Lucius; _"Not seen you around here before. You local?"_

From behind him, he could sense the two men sitting at the table sit up straighter, listening in for his answer.

" _I have been here before, many years ago."_ He did not want to cause a scene, nor get into too much conversation. To draw unnecessary attention would just be foolish. He was not keen on interacting with anyone here as it happened anyway.

The man eyed Lucius suspiciously for a moment, before taking a step back from his position leaning on the bar and replying; _"Must have been. I've been here for many years myself and I never seen you before. What can I get you?"_

Lucius glanced at the 'selection', if it could be called that, displayed behind the bar man. Although he had visited pubs in the past for business, usually shady business, he had never been unfortunate enough to have to actually drink in one.

" _I will have a pint of whatever you recommend."_ He said, tapping one finger on the bar impatiently. Luckily he had remembered to wear his leather gloves. With another grunt in response and a look flashed his way, the barman went off to get Lucius his drink. He did not want to take out his pocket watch to check the time, but he was certain Costache should be here by now. And Lucius was not a man who liked to be kept waiting. He always assumed it to be height of bad manners to not be on time, and often refused to discuss a business deal if the other party arrived late. But this business needs to be discussed, he thought to himself.

The man returned with the dirty glass. It was full with a swirling dark brown liquid that looked to Lucius to be akin to raw sewage. He stared at it for a moment before the barman said; _"14 Leu."_

Lucius reached carefully into his inside pocket, careful not to disturb his wand, and took out a small velvet pouch of coins. He had thought of such matters in advance of course. He counted out fourteen and handed them to the barman, who seemed put out that he had not been given some sort tip from Lucius' small stash of coins.

Before any further questions could be asked, he swiftly vacated the bar area and sat himself at a table in the other farthest corner of the pub, ensuring any conversations he had would not be overheard by the two men he had passed on the way in, who were still eyeing him every now and again over the top of their own grimy pint glasses. Lucius was sitting next to another fire in a hearth on the wall opposite him and he was suddenly grateful for the added heat. It may have been the middle of summer, but here it felt as if it could be the dead of winter the temperature was so low. Only a minute or so after he had sat down, the door swung open and a man entered the pub. He had dark, straggly looking hair that just touched the top of his shoulders, and eyes that were so black they looked as if they were rimmed with makeup. He was dressed all in black apart from a strange silver coloured symbol around his neck. Lucius couldn't recall ever seeing it before. It appeared to be a rune of some kind, with two lines of silver at either side of it, the symbol surrounded by an oval shape. He watched as Costaches' eyes travelled around the room. He somewhat reminded Lucius of a rat, with its beady eyes searching for its prey. He is sadly mistaken if he is looking for prey here.

His eyes stopped on Lucius and the two men merely stared at each other momentarily before Costache moved his gaze away and Lucius could hear the heavy pounding of his boots on the wooden floor as he made his way towards the bar. He watched him as he went, and as he spoke to the barman to order a drink. Lucius surmised that Costache and his men were at least decently well-known even in this area, as both the barman and the two men at the far table who had first noted Lucius' presence, appeared to shrink into themselves and keep their heads down. He supposed that should be a good sign in terms of his plans, but for some reason it made him feel a touch of unease as to just how volatile these dark wizards could potentially be. Volatile was not a quality he was particularly after in a business deal partner. Costache turned back to Lucius, picking up his drink and walking over to his table. He made no attempt to hide their actions or act inconspicuously.

" _Malimus, I presume?"_ He said gruffly, taking a long swig from his glass and setting it down on the table, spilling some in the process. He had a thick eastern European accent.

Lucius had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had found that, in all his experience of liaising with so-called dark wizards, they tried awfully hard to look evil that it often came across as slightly more pantomime villain than actually intimidating. This was one such case.

" _You presume correct."_ Lucius replied. He noted he could see no wand in his hand and so he concluded that he must have it concealed as Lucius himself did.

" _Thought you would be. Now, this deal you wanted to talk about. My men and I are interested. We got plans you see, big plans. And that requires certain resources."_ Costache spoke quietly. Lucius noticed the two men on the table across the other side of the room were pretending to be deep in conversation but he sensed they were trying to listen in to the discussion. He was fairly certain they could not be overheard however.

" _Straight to the point, I admire that. Well, I may certainly be in the position to aid you in those plans…"_

" _Hmmm and what would you want in return exactly? Something shady I am thinking. You seemed to not go into detail in your messages."_ Costache interrupted him, picking at his nails.

" _You have heard of the English Ministry of Magic I assume?"_ Lucius introduced the topic, taking a glance down at hands that, for the moment, did not look like his.

Costache turned to him, a confused half-frown on his face; _"Aye I have. They are always walking all over our Ministry, trying to get their own way. What about them? You better not be working for them."_

Lucius let out a brief, humourless chuckle and responded; _"I can assure you I am not. Quite the opposite as it happens."_

Costache's eyes narrowed a touch and he brought the glass back up to his mouth for a second.

" _Well that is good to hear. So what do you want, and what exactly will we get? My men are eager to put new spells to the test; we're waiting for the perfect opportunity."_

" _I am certain this is the opportunity you have been searching for. You see, the Ministry has effectively stolen from me an old family heirloom. It is an old enchanted mirror; of little worth to them of course, but they have been attempting to catalogue objects belonging to pureblood families."_ Lucius paused, waiting for a reaction. He was fairly certain that Costache would have little knowledge of dark artefacts. Most dark wizards were actually uninterested in historical provenance, and more interested in gaining power in the here and now.

Costache looked like he was wholly uninterested in the mirror: _"Ok, so what do you suppose this has to do with us?"_

" _The deal I am proposing is this; I will provide you with the means to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic headquarters, and the means to provide a…distraction so that you can procure the mirror for me. In return, I will provide you with the necessary funds to do with as you please as well as some, shall we say, inside information that may prove useful should you choose to pursue a business relationship with your own Ministry."_ He finished.

Costache did not reply for what Lucius assumed was at least two minutes. His face appeared somewhat confused, as if it had been far too much information to process in one sitting. Lucius waited as patiently as he could, but he had little of it. He wanted to know if this was a deal so that they could discuss the details now. He had been hoping to rid himself of his disguise only when he reached the safety of the Manor, but the meeting was taking significantly longer than he had thought, and Lucinda may well be back at the Manor before he could get there.

Costache scratched his beard with one dirty finger and replied slowly: _"It sounds interesting. So you want this mirror? And we get the money, and what information exactly?"_

" _I know many secrets, both of the British Ministry and of your own. Dirty dealings, money issues, loopholes in the law…some of this could be useful to you, no?"_

" _Hmmm, we're not interested in sweet talking anyone. We take action, my men and I. I don't see why we would need that stuff."_ Costache said, finishing his pint and almost slamming the glass down on the table.

It was clear these wizards had no clue how to actually influence anything at all. In his opinion, one could not work merely through fear and dark spells. Intimidation, connections and, above all, information, were the tools that truly got you your own way.

" _It is often more fruitful to, in the short term at least, work with the enemy so to speak. When you know people's secrets, or you know the things they only hope to know, then you can influence those around you. Violence often does little to such large and equipped government agencies."_ Lucius said, as if explaining it to a small child.

" _Influence, I like that word. The information is sounding more appealing now. And the money. How much? We'd need some upfront of course, our insurance and all."_

" _Of course. I had expected that. Ten thousand galleons, three upfront. I believe that equates to quite the sum in your local tender does it not?"_ He asked. Lucius was determined to pay the cheapest price possible for securing their services. He was aware that they must be short on funds to have even bothered replying to his original owl.

Costache continued to pick at his nails, visibly furrowing his brow at Lucius' offer.

" _That sounds like a start…"_ He said gruffly.

" _Yes, it is a start and an end as far as I am concerned. Are you telling me there are other deals in the offing in which you would earn anywhere near that sort of sum?"_ Lucius countered. That was always a master stroke of his; turn the negotiations around to make the person reflect on their own true circumstances .

" _We have several interesting prospects. However, it is certainly a decent offer. We will require five thousand upfront."_

" _I am sure that can be arranged."_ Lucius replied. Five thousand galleons was spare change to him and so he was not about to let this potential deal slip by arguing over the date when the sums would be paid.

" _Then it appears we have a deal. Now to get to the details…"_

" _Ah yes. You will need to provide me with the details of an innocuous account that cannot be traced, that way I will transfer the funds; five thousand prior and five thousand once you have safely acquired my family heirloom."_ Lucius spoke clearly.

Costache silently nodded and passed him a screwed up and slightly dirty looking piece of paper.

" _As for the date, it is August now, and I would like to give you time to prepare of course, so shall we say exactly one month from now? Will that be long enough?"_ He added. The two men at the far table had ordered another round of drinks and the barman brought them over to them on a tray, the three of them whispering amongst themselves.

" _It will. And how will we gain access to this Ministry? The headquarters are in London aren't they?"_

" _Yes they are. I would presume you can apparate there can't you? Here is the address and where you will need to arrive. You will take some of this beforehand."_ Lucius said, pulling out a small vial of the Alia Forma potion from his inside pocket.

" _What is this?"_ Costache asked, pocketing the potion almost immediately, barely looking at it.

" _It is a potion that will allow you to transform into what will pass for Ministry officials. Only a sip is required. The effects can last up to a day, depending on how powerful the wizard is who has taken it. You will take the potion and apparate to the address I have provided. There, you will enter the Ministry via a red telephone box. You pick up the telephone to be allowed inside. If needed, you will say you are there to attend a meeting regarding a St. Mungos initiative. It is all written on the paper I gave you."_

" _And then when we are inside? Where will this mirror be?"_

" _You will walk across the foyer to the lifts and take it down to Level 9. You will draw as little attention to yourself as possible, and appear to not be together. There will be a Ministry worker at the main desk. Take care of them as silently and swiftly as you can. Then you must follow the corridor down to the third door on the left hand side. Observation room one will be written on it. There will be guards there. I presume you are able to handle that?"_ Lucius asked, his currently black eyes boring into Costache's.

" _Of course, I hope you are not thinking my men are so untrained in combat we are not able to tackle a few measly wizards?"_

" _I was thinking no such thing. I want to check you will understand that this is not a killing mission. You will need to threaten the guards. There will be significantly powerful spells and charms on the mirror to allow it to be kept there against the will of its rightful owner. Only they can break them."_

He noted that Costache looked more than a little disappointed that he had been told this was not a chance for a killing spree.

" _I am sure we can get what we need from them. Then what about when we have this mirror of yours."_

" _I will meet you at the location written on the other side of the paper I gave to you. It is a street near to the Ministry headquarters. You must understand that the Ministry have increased their security measures in the past five years or so. They can apprehend intruders fairly easily, and so stealth is the key here if you want the money and inside information from me. Is this all clear?"_ Lucius finished, hoping against hope it was clear to him. He could not afford for this to go wrong. However, he was quite pleased to find that Costache came across as much more erudite and capable in person that his letters had made him appear.

" _It is clear. I am certain my men will be keen to do this. They all, as do I, abhor the Ministry's that attempt to rule us, and any opportunity to make them look stupid is something we will very much enjoy."_ Costache smirked, baring yellow teeth that seemed to stand out all the more against the dark, wiry hair of his beard.

" _Very good. I am glad to hear it. Oh and one more thing…"_ Lucius leaned slightly closer to him, _"Do not even try to think of taking my mirror from me. You would find yourself significantly sorry to do so. I will be in touch. Good day."_

And with that, Lucius stood from his seat and walked back outside, taking in a large breath of air as he did so. He checked his watch only when he had reached the very outskirts of the village. It was still as derelict as it had been several hours before when he had first arrived there. It was nearly four o clock now. He was certain that Lucinda would still be at work and so he decided to apparate back to the Manor first and then take the reversal potion. Checking his surroundings one last time to see that there was no one who had followed him, he disappeared, leaving the barren landscape behind him.

The noise of apparition reverberated loudly around the space and Lucius was looking around at the familiar sight once again. He quickly pulled the vial from his pocket and took the stopper out from the top, downing the contents in one. He had no interest in looking at himself in this guise for any longer than was necessary. The transition was much smoother than the original potion had been. Lucius walked over to the mirror and was somewhat relieved to find he looked as he usually did; his hair was white blonde and perfectly groomed, his face shaven and his eyes had returned to their usual pale grey.

Removing his outer robes, he threw them over his arm. He decided he would light the fire in the sitting room and then go and ask Scrimpy to start preparing dinner for them while he went down to the cellar to choose some wine to go with it. He felt in a good mood. His meeting had gone just as he had planned, and he enjoyed when things went to plan. But as he entered the sitting room, he saw that a fire had already been lit. Frowning, Lucius moved further into the warmth of the space, finding Lucinda curled up on the couch, her cat curled in a similar pose at her feet. He was sure he found himself smiling as he watched her sleep.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda opened her eyes and he was standing looking down at her. She smiled meekly and pinched her fingers into the inner corners of her eyes in an attempt to feel more awake yet not disturb what was this morning her carefully applied eyeliner.

" _I did not expect you back yet my dear."_ He said, sitting down as she sat up to make room for him.

" _I was not expecting to be back. I had to leave an hour early, terrible migraine."_ She muttered.

She had to admit she was secretly quite pleased at the look of concern he displayed as he pulled her into him, his hand running through her hair immediately.

" _Are you feeling any better now?"_ Lucius asked her, a sincerity in his voice she rarely heard.

" _Yes I am, I took a double dose of headache potion as soon as I got out of work. Perhaps I should have stayed and fought through it, but the room was spinning a little. Whoa…"_ She said, leaning up away from him a touch, _"No offence, but you kind of smell like a back street boozer. Where have you been exactly?"_

" _I had a business meeting this afternoon."_ He said as smoothly as ever, undoing the top buttons of his shirt as if in preparation for a shower. It made her want to lick along the exposed skin there and she found herself unconsciously moistening her lips.

Bringing herself out of her erotic daydream she replied sarcastically: _"In a brewery?"_

He raised one eyebrow at her but his answer showed his amusement.

" _Yes I often frequent those for Ministry business. No, the business acquaintance chose the venue. It would not have been my first choice by any means, I tend to avoid those sorts of establishments if I can help it. I shall go and freshen up."_ He explained, standing to leave.

Lucinda stood immediately, letting her hands grip onto the front of his shirt.

" _Well you know, I still have a little bit of a headache. And people often say that a nice warm shower is just the thing to help that sort of ailment, don't they?"_

" _Do they?"_

" _Let us just go with yes for this moment in time shall we?"_ She answered, a wicked smile playing on her features.

Lucinda was sitting on the bed a good half an hour later, towelling her hair dry when she thought back for the first time to what Lucius had actually told her. She'd been in such a horny haze at the time she hadn't really cared or paid much attention to it. Why would he have a Ministry meeting in a pub? As far as she knew, Ministry types were notoriously stuck up and liked to carry out business either in pretentious wine bars or at the Ministry itself if it was a particularly delicate manner. Lucius entered the bedroom, wrapping a white towel around his waist.

" _So, this meeting earlier? What was that about?"_ Lucinda asked, curiosity getting the better of her once more.

Lucius cleared his throat and glanced at her briefly. _"It was regarding some inside information on the illegal trade of Mandrakes the Ministry is concerned about. I was not familiar with the Ministry employee I met with. As I said, he chose the venue. Will there be any more questions?"_ She could tell he was somewhat annoyed, but she also was certain she saw a flash of what looked like guilt flash over his features.

She let herself fall back to lie across the bed, the now damp towel discarded.

" _No, that was all. I just thought it was an unusual place to meet."_

She noticed him breathe in deeply through his nose, and he suddenly removed the towel from his waist, climbing over her and pinning her into the mattress.

" _You ask far too many questions my darling. On this occasion, I find it tiresome."_ He paused, bringing his mouth so close to her own she could feel his hot breath against her cheek, _"I think you need to be taught a lesson."_

Lucinda felt her eyes widen. She was unsure what exactly he meant, but she was intrigued and so she played along.

" _I do. What sort of lesson do you propose?"_

" _One where you will learn not to question me."_ He whispered, kissing down her cheek and sending shivers of what she recognised as excitement down her spine.

She desperately wanted to say something witty but she appeared to have temporarily lost the ability to speak and so she remained silent. Lucinda watched as Lucius held out his left hand, conjuring what looked like long pieces of silk similar to a thin scarf, but she did not get a good look at them. He took her wrists gently, and she felt the cool material against her skin as her hands were pulled up towards the bedframe. And then she couldn't move them away from it. She always thought that she would hate to feel such a lack of control. But, as he repeated his previous action across her eyes, effectively blinding her sense, she did not feel a lack of control. If anything she felt power, an odd sort of power she hadn't experienced before.

" _Are you comfortable my dear?"_

Nodding, she replied: _"Yes, I am."_

" _Good."_ He said, his lips touching hers, _"Now, as the first part of your lesson, you will be quiet until I say otherwise, won't you?"_

She could feel his hands roam up the outside of her thighs, but the touch stopped when she gave no response to his question, and so she nodded again, and he continued. Lucinda had never felt so exposed to another person as she did lying there in repose, her arms fastened above her head and her sight temporarily gone. She could see the purpose of doing so, however. His hands and his mouth felt almost too intense against her and she released a low moan when his tongue lapped at one taut nipple.

" _What did I ask of you?"_ Lucius bemoaned to her, biting down on the nipple as if that was her punishment for disobeying his lesson.

And so she was silent, pursing her lips together in a bid to keep it that way. His mouth continued ruthlessly, licking and sucking on the tender flesh of her breast, his erection pressing tauntingly against her hip bone. She was certain she must have sounded as if she was hyperventilating she was breathing so hard in her attempt to keep quiet. She could sense him moving down her body, his lips never leaving her skin. They moved over her waist and down, his tongue dipping into her belly button. A hand grazed across the hair at her entrance and she opened her legs wider, silently begging him to touch her. But he didn't. She felt his hand leave her skin and she couldn't help but sigh quietly. Something touched against her lips, but she knew it was not his own. Lucinda let her tongue flit out to taste him, before slowly opening her mouth wider. It was a strangely erotic experience to feel him in her mouth when she had relinquished both her ability to touch and her sight. But she could taste him more intensely than usual and she sucked hungrily, allowing him further into her. The head of his cock was nudging into her throat, only a pillow beneath her to support her. Lucinda took deep breaths through her nose, wanting to keep him inside her mouth for as long as possible. Thick liquid was steadily pouring from him as she felt him pull back out from her slowly. He continued doing so until he fell from her entirely and she found herself keeping her mouth open in the hope she would taste him again. His lips were suddenly pressed almost violently against hers and she thrust her tongue into his mouth, desperate for contact. It was only now she realised just how much different this felt with her hands bound above her. She was so used to using her hands on him; running them through his hair or down his back, on his thighs or holding his face, that it seemed almost alien to be so constricted. But she also found she did like it. As much as she would loathe to admit it, she enjoyed being somewhat at his mercy, under his control.

Lucius' lips moved down her neck. She turned her head to the side, blindfold still in place, and he lavished the exposed skin with more kisses and bites. One hand was reaching down, she could feel it run across her stomach and then parting her thighs for him. She pushed up her hips as one digit rubbed her clit teasingly. The feel of blood pounding through her body was stronger than she could ever recall it. Lucinda could hear it in her ears, feel it rushing between her thighs and she groaned loudly.

" _Shhh…"_ Lucius soothed her, his tongue licking across the now stinging bites on her collarbone.

She pushed down with her feet, moving her legs up as the fingers continued coaxing more pleasure from her, one slipping inside her briefly before resuming what felt to Lucinda like pure blissful torture. Her head fell back further into the pillows, but only for a moment. Without warning, Lucius withdrew his touch completely, grabbing her body and turning her over so she was laying on her stomach. He was so strong he moved her as if she were a doll rather than a person. A gasp left her mouth, but before she could become accustomed to this new position, she found herself moved again until she was kneeling on the bed, his arm across her stomach, supporting her. She might have been annoyed at being moved so unceremoniously, but she didn't care at all. She was so desperate to be fucked she kept quiet and widened her kneeling stance as he plunged into her. And again, her eyes closing automatically despite the fact she could only see darkness anyway. Her hips bucked wildly into him and she pulled on the bonds tying her to the bed as she moved in an attempt to have him even deeper insider her.

He held her hips hard, pushing and pulling her back and forth onto him. Between his grunts of exertion, she heard him speak to her: _"I want to hear you now my dear. I want to hear you come for me."_

Once she had been given permission, she could not hold back her expressions of the pleasure she was feeling at being fucked so thoroughly. He was unrelenting in his pace and Lucinda threw her head back as if looking towards the ceiling, panting as her orgasm built to a giant precipice. Her head was yanked back again by an unseen force that she guessed was his hand fisted in her hair. It was enough and it pushed her over the edge as her body convulsed against his.

" _Oh, oh fuck!"_ She was vaguely aware she was talking but her brain felt oddly disconnect from her body, which was still shaking with the jolts of pleasure running up and down it.

Lucius eventually undid the ties around her wrist and across her eyes, and Lucinda blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the now dim light of dusk entering the bedroom. Her body flopped on the bed, more exhausted than she had realised. Lucius lay down beside her, his naked form outlined against the growing darkness.

" _I hope you'll be teaching me some more lessons in future Lucius."_ She whispered, rubbing across the red lines now present on her wrists.

" _That can be arranged if you felt that was beneficial."_ He smirked across at her, arms under his head. She thought he looked far too pleased with himself for her liking.

" _Well I am assuming it was beneficial to more than one party?"_

" _Of course. Did it help your headache?"_ He asked, closing the curtains without moving an inch. Before she could reply, he heard him murmur: _"Inclaudo",_ and the door to the bathroom closed itself over too.

" _My headache is now non-existent thanks. Pity we couldn't have used that remedy earlier, although I don't think it would have been very professional do that in my office. As fun as it would be."_

" _I am glad your headache is no longer bothering you. I thought as much. I think we shall be best to leave that sort of activity to outside of your work. I am sure Abbottson would be more than delighted to procure another excuse for a pointless investigation. He always was a slimy one."_ Lucius spoke, turning on his side and grabbing her roughly by the waist until she was pressed flush against him.

" _What do you mean by 'slimy' exactly?"_ She asked, intrigued. She was well aware that Lucius knew many secrets of those at the top of the wizarding world's echelon. It was more than likely one of the reasons he had been able to regain some prominence after the Second Wizarding War.

" _My dear, you must understand that those who hold positions of abject power are, nine times out of ten, there by unlawful dealings and an ability to crush objection without reproach."_

Lucinda rolled her eyes dramatically. _"I am well aware of that of course. But it's just that I haven't heard anything dodgy about Mr. Abbottson. People always say he's the best St. Mungos Director there has been since the famous Smithwell back in the 18_ _th_ _Century."_

" _I have no doubt they do. But think who 'they' are. I am sure they are considered well-to-do? Or they have some small position of power within St. Mungos. Let's just say dictators tend to keep their potential enemies close. Provide them with some title in an attempt to keep the peace and hope no one will have the confidence to rock the boat. I know for a fact that Abbottson was very keen on the Dark Lords ideas. He was tried in his youth for enacting illegal magic on some muggle."_ Lucius finished, acting as if this was common knowledge. Although, in the circles he ran in, Lucinda thought, it probably was.

" _Really? Well then if he was tried by the wizengamot, how did he end up getting the job of Director? A cover-up? He wasn't a death eater was he?"_ Lucinda spoke interestedly. This was certainly all news to her. If only she could tell Ava about it. The woman was a gossip master, it would be all over the hospital the next day.

" _Yes, a cover-up. A spectacular one I must say. But no, he was never classed as a death eater. But everyone knew he was very…sympathetic to our cause."_

"' _Our' cause? Just how much do you still see all that as a cause exactly rather than some horrible form of genocide?"_ She asked of him, and she could feel her gaze hardening a touch.

" _It was a cause of sorts, at the time. I still have disdain for muggles and mudb…muggle-borns. As well you know. That is not going to change. But, I have come to see that attempting their eradication is both futile and somewhat ridiculous."_ Lucius replied, looking to her as if expecting her approval on his change in attitude.

" _Yes I am aware of the disdain, you don't exactly make a sterling effort to cover it up. Ridiculous? Do explain."_

" _There are too many of them now, and too few pureblood families left. To only expect purebloods to mate with other purebloods is, of course agreeable, but ultimately unrealistic. However, that does not change the fact that pure blood is still highly prized…especially with me."_ Lucius said.

Lucinda turned over and flicked on the bedside lamp before replying: _"It is unrealistic in that within about two generations we'd all be severely inbred, yes. But isn't the point that it is wrong to assume you are better than someone else merely because of your birth heritage?"_

" _What if you are better?"_ He asked simply, as if it were a statement of fact rather than a question.

She couldn't help the laugh that was pulled from her. She had to admire his confidence.

" _Did you have to attend a special finishing school to be this arrogant?"_ She threw a question back his way, smiling in a satisfied manner.

She was pinned to the bed so quickly that she barely had a chance to registered what was happening. His weight was above her, and she kicked out uselessly against him before stilling when his lips touched hers.

" _Some would call it assurance, rather than arrogance. I assume, however, that there is some finishing school missing your presence that taught you how to be so irritatingly sarcastic my dear."_ He chastised her, although she noted he was smiling at the same time.

" _Yes there is. I was their best pupil as it happens."_

" _I can imagine."_ He responded, letting her move again, although not before he had grabbed her chin and kissed her thoroughly.

" _I won't be able to look at Mr. Abbottson the same way now. And I have a meeting with him tomorrow too."_ Lucinda moaned, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and picked up her white thong from where she had abandoned it earlier on the floor of the bedroom, slipping them on and attempting to hunt for her bra. It seemed she was pretty much permanently without one or the other parts of her underwear these days.

Lucius stood as well, but unlike Lucinda she noticed he did not begin to dress.

" _A meeting?"_ He questioned, taking her t shirt out of her hands as she was about to put it over her head and throwing it onto the bed.

" _Yes. I mentioned I was asked to advise on this panel for the supposed 'joint initiative' between St. Mungos and the Ministry. Well, I have my first meeting tomorrow. I wouldn't mind but when I checked the schedule, we only have like one meeting every three months or so it seems. So it will probably take them years to decide what to do."_

" _Yes you did mention it. I am sure that you will bring your expertise to the panel, however bureaucrats do tend to enjoy taking their time to make the smallest of decisions, so that in the end no one is quite sure why they were there in the first place."_ He said, conjuring a robe and throwing it over his shoulders.

" _Exactly. I am quite looking forward to seeing what ideas everyone has though. It should be interesting and a lively debate anyway, or at least I hope so. Quick question…why are you taking my clothes?"_ Lucinda asked staunchly as she picked up her t shirt once more.

" _Because you do not require any clothing."_ Lucius stated as if it should be completely obvious to her.

" _Err that is not technically true, unless you want me to go to work naked?"_

He pulled her into him, and his hands were instantly roaming over her body, still clad only in her underwear.

" _You are well aware of what I meant. You are too beautiful to cover yourself up when you are here."_ He spoke, unhooking her bra and running one thumb over her nipple.

" _Am I now? What if I get chilly?"_ She asked, pushing her breast harder against his hand.

" _I will see to it that you don't."_ Lucius answered her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda had just arrived at the Ministry for her meeting when she saw Hannah waiting for the lifts. It was only nine o clock, but her stomach was already growling in protest at her lack of breakfast. She hoped it wouldn't be so loud that everyone around the table would be able to hear it. She edged up to her friend and greeted her: _"Hello."_

Hannah turned around, and looked slightly startled to see her there.

" _Hello! I wasn't expecting to see you! Have you got a meeting here, or an urgent appointment to tend to someone?"_ She asked, stepping into a lift, Lucinda following.

" _I know, a surprise isn't it! I'm here for a meeting."_

" _I guessed to be honest. This thing they're thinking about doing with the health laws right? Good luck with getting them to change their mind, they're very keen on it from what I've heard."_ Hannah said as they zoomed quickly through floor after floor.

The lift was significantly more crowded than the ones Lucinda was used to using at St. Mungos and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in her high heels.

" _I know they are. All I can do is try, right?_

" _Of course. Besides, you have much more knowledge on these matters than they do, use that to your advantage, specialist knowledge scares people from my department. If it's not about law writing, control of importations or capture of dangerous wizards, they seem to draw a blank."_ She shrugged, taking a bite from a cereal bar she had in her hand.

" _You're right, I should use my healing knowledge to the upmost advantage. That is, if they choose to listen!"_

" _Ahh, well yeah there is that. So, how are things with, you know…"_ She mouth the word 'Lucius' at the end of her sentence.

The lift jolted to a standstill and the grate opened. Slowly, people filtered out, heading in all directions to get on with their day. Hannah and Lucinda eventually filtered out, both going in the same direction for the moment. The meeting was to take place on Level Two, where Hannah worked. When it seemed that they were in a slightly quieter place, she answered her friend's question:

" _They're going well actually,"_ She paused, feeling her face flush bright red as if she were a love sick teenager, _"I might have let that certain word slip out the other week though…"_

" _What? Really? And…what did he say?"_ Hannah asked excitedly, cereal bar half way up towards her mouth.

" _Well, he didn't exactly say anything as such, but he didn't object either. That doesn't sound very impressive I know, but you had to be there I suppose. What I mean is, I think he feels the same way, or close enough…"_

" _Hmmm. So long as you're happy. You certainly seem happy, I don't think I've ever seen you so glowing. It must be all that hot sex you're having constantly, I'm so jealous!"_ She said, nudging her in the ribs playfully.

" _Wait, shouldn't you be doing the same? What about Mr. Muggle, what happened?"_ Lucinda inquired, hoping she hadn't just put her foot in it.

Hannah was silent for a moment and Lucinda watched as she sighed silently.

" _It did not work out. At all. He only talked about football and wanted to do boring stuff like go to the pub and I just felt as if I couldn't be myself around him. And it all seemed to be going so well too."_

Lucinda put a reassuring arm around her friend momentarily: _"I'm sorry hun, but maybe it's for the best if you didn't see it going anywhere. You have to be able to be yourself around someone. What about that guy who works in your department, isn't he a hit wizard or something? I bet he has a fit body."_

" _You're right. I'm ok about it honestly I am, it's just crappy to have gotten my hopes up about it. But yes I know who you are talking about, his name's James. He is rather yummy. Maybe if I flirt heavily today he'll ask me out…"_ Hannah speech trailed off as she took another bite of her bar.

They had reached the room where Lucinda's meeting was and they stopped outside: _"This is me. I don't know if I'm looking forward to this or not! Can I be a right pain and ask for a bite of that? I may well pass out during this otherwise."_

" _I can do one better than that…"_ She said, putting the last remaining bit in her mouth, holding it there as she rooted in her handbag. _"Here we are. I always carry a few for snack emergencies such as this."_

She handed her a fully wrapped bar, which Lucinda took gratefully: _"Thanks so much, I love you!"_

" _Yeah, you say that far too much. Love ya too! See you later!"_ Hannah said cheerily, and she flitted off further down the corridor.

Smiling to herself, she entered the meeting room. It was larger than she had expected, and the table was nearly full. At a quick glance, Lucinda estimated there must have been around twenty people there. She recognised Ava immediately. She was laughing and flirting with some guy Lucinda didn't recognise. She glanced up and noticed her standing there and waved her over. Lucinda waved back and walked over to her.

" _Hi! Lucinda, this is John."_ Ava said, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair in her finger.

" _Hi there!"_ John said to Lucinda cheerily. He was dressed in a sharp looking suit, and had brown eyes and light brown hair. Normally, he might be someone Lucinda would have found attractive, but now she barely acknowledged him.

" _Hi, nice to meet you."_ She answered politely, shaking the hand he had held out to her.

" _John here works at the Ministry. In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He deals with all of the health laws that are created."_ Ava gushed, barely looking at Lucinda as she spoke. Lucinda rolled her eyes but she smiled at her friend benignly.

" _Ah well, I've not been doing it too long. I only recently got promoted."_ He answered sheepishly.

" _Oh well I think it all sounds fascinating."_ Ava giggled, before finally turning her attention to Lucinda.

Lucinda had taken off her jacket now and held it in her hand loosely at her side. She noted her eyes widen and then she was standing up, practically pulling Lucinda away.

" _Err right well, we better go and take our seats hadn't we Lucinda? All the St. Mungos staff are sitting on the right hand side of the table. Hopefully I'll see you later!"_ Ava rushed out her speech and Lucinda followed her around the room to get around the back of the table. When she looked back over her shoulder, she noted poor John looked more than a little confused.

They found their seats and sat down, Lucinda throwing her jacket over the back of the chair and immediately shoving half of the cereal bar in her mouth. She was so hungry she didn't care if she looked uncouth.

" _What in the bloody hell was that all about?"_ Lucinda asked her friend, pouring herself a water and then one for Ava.

" _Well, I was flirting with the very nice man, until I saw those."_ She answered, pointing at the still pink marks around Lucinda's wrists, _"I figured that this was too juicy to miss. How did you get those may I ask?"_

Lucinda made an attempt to pull down her sleeves but her shirt suddenly seemed to have shrunk a few sizes. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

" _Oh these, they're nothing. I…err…"_ She trailed off, quickly trying to think of a reason, any other reason why you would have marks around her wrists, quickly coming to the conclusion that there weren't really any.

" _They are not nothing. Wow, you kinky cow! Tell me everything, quickly before the meeting starts and bores us all stupid!"_

" _Ha, I thought you said it all sounded fascinating."_ Lucinda joked, twirling her hair in an imitation of her friend's flirting efforts.

" _You're kidding aren't you! What a snooze fest this will be. Besides, you are avoiding the question."_ Ava said, narrowing her eyes at Lucinda.

" _Like I said, it's nothing. Just trying something…different that's all."_

" _Good different? Who am I kidding, it was good right?"_ She asked, sipping from her water glass.

Lucinda noticed that most of the people who were to be present had arrived now and so she lowered her voice.

" _Yeah it was enlightening I suppose."_ She said coolly, but she couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading over her face and so she brought her own glass up to her lips to hide it.

" _I knew it! So long as you enjoy it, I say live and let live. Now, what about those juicy details?"_ Ava winked.

" _There will be no juicy details for you. So you'll just have to focus your attentions on John over there. He hasn't stopped staring at you since we sat down. He's definitely not subtle."_

Ava leaned into her, resting her chin in her hand.

" _Actually, I think it's you he's been staring at. You really are so oblivious to that sort of stuff sometimes. However, Mr. tall dark and handsome over there has been sending flirty glances my way. I might see if I can catch him for a chat at the end of the meeting. Or perhaps I should drop something in front of him…or is that desperate?"_

" _A tad."_ Lucinda said, sarcasm dripping in her voice, _"I don't think he is looking at me, he barely registered me when you introduced us. Not that I am bothered either way of course."_

" _Oh of course you aren't, you're already taken. By a blonde, sex god millionaire no less, so obviously you wouldn't be interested. You never were one for juggling guys."_

Lucinda giggled at the term 'sex god'. She hadn't exactly ever heard Lucius described in such a way before, but she liked the term, so long as she was the only one using it.

" _Nope, and I won't be. You could be in a circus act however with how talented you are at it!"_ She joked, Ava poking her hard in the arm in response.

The room fell silent as Mr. Abbottson stood from his seat to address them. Lucinda could suddenly picture him in a death eater mask, his wand raised at her. Shaking her head briefly, the vision faded and she tuned back in to what he was saying.

" _So, I would just like to take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you present today for being able to attend these meetings on a regular basis, and for putting forward your viewpoint to help shape the future of St. Mungos and the Ministry of Magic. Now, the Minister was supposed to attend to today to give an opening address to you all, however he has been called away on some business, and so we are very much hoping he will be able to attend our next meeting in early September. So, let's get started shall we?"_ Mr. Abbottson asked to no one in particular, flicking his wand at the table.

Several sheets of parchment appeared in front of each person, and Lucinda instantly saw one said 'Feedback Form' at the top. Oh joy, Lucinda thought to herself as she settled in for two hours of intense discussion.

The meeting rattled along at the expected snail's pace, and by the time there was half an hour left they had only just finished covering the years' organisational aims for St. Mungos. Ava shot her a glance, faking a large yawn. Lucinda smiled back and turned her attention to the top of the table once more.

" _So, what we need to think about is, how do the aims of clearer accountability and increased research into potion ingredients link to the Ministry and their influence on St. Mungos. We would ideally like the opinions of staff on how we can better integrate the two organisations to support one another."_ Mr. Grindleson spoke clearly above the quiet chatter that was beginning to peak across the now restless group.

" _I don't know what anyone else thinks here, but I for one believe that Ministry employees who directly work with St. Mungos staff to create laws relating to healing should have extra training. Nothing close to full healer training of course, but some yearly week-long course, given by St Mungos staff, on the current issues facing healing as a profession. That way, the laws we create will be more relevant to the issues we need to address in the long-term."_ The man who Ava noticed earlier said.

" _Well I couldn't agree more. Speaking as St. Mungos staff, we have so often rolled out new laws and Ministry research recommendations, only to find that they are just aren't clinically focused enough to work in healing practice. So half the time, these things get scrapped within the year and on to the next thing. It can make practice confusing at the best of times. Things need to be streamlined, and much better communication between the Ministry and us. And extra training wouldn't hurt I agree."_ Ava gushed, but Lucinda noted her points were more than valid.

" _Yes, I recall a few years ago we were subject to a Ministry led push to aim to discharge patients from the rehabilitation ward within 28 days, and it just was not feasible in seventy five percent of cases, and so it impacted on our funding. All because the whole thing had been decided in some meeting room here at the Ministry by a load of wizards who had never even set foot on the ward itself."_ Lucinda added, feeling the passion for such topics rising in her belly.

And so the debate continued for the remainder of the meeting, and by the time the clock indicated it was lunchtime, Lucinda felt that they had finally started moving in the right direction. As she said goodbye to Ava, leaving her free to chat up whomever she wanted, she felt more passion for her job than ever as she exited the meeting room.

 _ **Ahh nothing like a successful meeting, inspired by my hopes for good upcoming multi-disciplinary team meetings in my new job maybe ha! I will try and update next week for you all. In the meantime, sorry to be a bore, but please do follow, favourite and review (I read them all and love doing so!). X**_


	27. Chapter 27- Uncomfortable Encounters

**Chapter 27: Uncomfortable Encounters**

 _ **Hello all, here's the next chapter. I feel I should put a warning of some sort at the start of this. No one gets hurt during this chapter or anything, but a warning that the contents of it might be triggering to some as there is intimidation involved (it's hard to explain without just telling you what happens, but just a warning). We left the last chapter with Lucius finally sorting out his deal with Costache (who seems very shady, no?) and Lucinda attending her first meeting at the Ministry. I will hopefully continue to update on a weekly or week and a bit basis for you all. Anyway, here you go…**_

Several days had passed since Lucinda's meeting, and the sheer quantity of her recent workload had very quickly put a damper on any high she might have felt in the immediate aftermath of it. It was late in the afternoon when she received an unexpected owl. After she had watched the owl fly away (seemingly the only brief moment of peace she had enjoyed all day), she opened the letter.

' _To the Senior Clinical Lead of Ward A4,_

 _Please be aware that we require an emergency appointment for one of our prisoners, Thorfinn Rowle. He has recently broken his arm and requires specialist potions and rehabilitation for this reason. Normally in such circumstances we would request a healer to visit Azkaban itself, however after much discussion between the team here at Azkaban, we have deemed that this prisoner is safe enough to receive treatment at St. Mungos. Rowle will be accompanied by two highly trained guards at all times, and will arrive at the ward via the Ward A4 private floo entrance, as pre-arranged with Mr. Abbottson. He shall be due to arrive at 4 pm._

 _On behalf of all Azkaban staff, I would like to thank you for your cooperation in this matter,_

 _Alistair Redmond_

 _Director of Operations- Azkaban Prison'_

Lucinda slammed the parchment down on the desk. What on earth were they thinking bringing a prisoner here to the ward where there were innocent patients receiving treatment? And it was nice of them to give her plenty of notice, she thought sarcastically. Although, she now found she had no surprise that Mr. Abbottson was involved in this somehow. He was probably more than happy to have ex death eaters visit the hospital. In saying that though, she had to remind herself that she was sleeping with an ex death eater and so maybe she couldn't exactly judge him on that decision all that hard. It was half past one now. She stood from her desk and headed into the main office, checking the names floating across the board that displayed where each staff member of the ward was and what their day looked like. Lucinda was quite horrified to find that everyone had either gone home, or already had a patient to see. That means that she would have to be the one to see the Azkaban patient. The name Rowle didn't ring a bell, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that he had most probably been a death eater. Most of Azkaban's residents were these days.

Deciding that worrying about it wasn't going to change things at all, she tried to get on with the next few hours of work as best she could, busying herself with some of the most engaging paperwork she could find. By the time ten to four came, she was surging with adrenaline for some reason. She recognised it as the same surge that occurred just prior to, and during, a wand battle. After she had left Hogwarts and started her healer training, when Voldemort returned, it seemed only natural to her that she would join the Order of the Phoenix. She had wanted to help in any way she could, however she didn't get to do much as her education took up most of her time. One of the main ways she helped the Order was via her part-time job in Flourish and Blotts. No one would have imagined a book shop to be a place where any sort of useful information could be gathered, but that was the whole point. People talked in there, and they said things they wouldn't dare say in somewhere they suspected they might be spied on, such as The Three Broomsticks. And so Lucinda was often able to pass on interesting information to the Order, without actually getting involved in any fighting. She had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts however. The experience was not something she wanted to repeat by any means. She felt on edge, all her senses heightened as if she should be ready to expect an attack.

As she exited her office, she quickly checked on the ward where the twelve patients they currently had were staying. They were all either sat reading, chatting or some were having an afternoon nap. A couple of healing assistants were sitting playing cards at a table with the remaining patients. Smiling to herself, Lucinda made her way down to the main office where the ward's fireplace was located. She was determined that this would be a short appointment, and that it would in no way affect any of the patients in her care. The office was empty, as it usually was at this time. Steven, the other senior healer for their ward along with Lucinda, had been on an early shift and so had left about half an hour ago. She stood in front of the large stone open hearth and waited. Two minutes past the hour. Three. Then, suddenly, there was a loud whooshing sound as Rowle appeared there, practically squashed in between two of the tallest and biggest men she had ever laid eyes on. They looked as if they could crush her to death if they attempted a hug. One of the guards muttered something under his breath, probably releasing a stronghold spell on Rowle, and said: _"Miss. Lovegood isn't it?"_

" _It is."_ Lucinda replied, arms folded across her chest, _"And I presume this is Mr. Rowle?"_

Her eyes flitted across to him briefly. His hair looked to be a light blonde colour naturally, but it was matted and greasy and so appeared much darker. His eyes were most certainly dark. Even in the sunlight that streamed in through the office windows, they still seemed to be completely flat and devoid of colour. She could tell straight away which arm had been broken. It stuck out at an odd angle and clearly had been healed inadequately. Rowle stared at her, his eyes narrowed as they leered over her body. Lucinda felt a sudden flash of nausea.

" _I have arranged for us to use the clinical room at the end of the ward. It is this way please."_ She said as professionally as possible.

Lucinda made a move to leave and the three men followed, the two guards keeping themselves close to Rowle. When they reached the room (Lucinda had specially chosen one which meant they would not have to pass the main ward rooms), Lucinda incanted the unlocking charm and pushed open the door. They all entered, however the room was quite small and the two humungous guards filled the space entirely. The one who had first spoken to her turned her way.

" _We shall wait outside the room. Patient confidentiality and all that. Any trouble, give us a shout. Not that he'll give you any, will you Rowle?"_ He sneered, momentarily stepping in to Rowle and drawing his wand.

" _No of course. I wouldn't dream of it."_ Rowle replied, baring yellowed teeth to her.

Lucinda felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine but she kept her face expressionless. The two guards left the room, leaving her alone with him. She cleared her throat faintly and turned away from him to gather some things she had already placed in the clinic room earlier.

" _Well Mr. Rowle, I can see straight away that that arm is going to cause you significant functional problems if it is not treated correctly. So, I propose to use a healing technique quite commonly employed in such cases…"_

" _Lovegood isn't it? Lucinda…"_ He interrupted her, his eyes squinting at her identification badge.

" _I see no reason why that is relevant Mr. Rowle. Now, as I was saying, there is a spell that can be utilised to ensure the broken bone is healed in the correct manner and an potion I can create that will strengthen the growing section where bone had been broken in the first place. For any pain you might be experiencing, there is a simply ointment we keep in our potions lab for such cases. I shall be able to give some to the guards, with instructions that you should be allowed use of it as and when required. Any questions?"_ Lucinda said, trying to get out her words as quickly as possible.

Rowle leaned forward in his seat, looking at her fixedly. She automatically took a small step back from her current stance.

" _I have one question."_ Rowle said, a smile playing on his face.

" _Go on…"_ She prompted, letting her hands grip the edge of the patient bed in the corner of the room.

" _How is old Lucius these days? Slippery little weasel managed to avoid being locked up once again. I see he seems to be making the most of it."_ He sneered, his eyes once again roaming up over her body.

She felt her skin crawl as he continued staring at her. But she didn't want to feel intimidated by him. She couldn't let him get to her. She flipped her head almost unnoticeably and replied: _"I do not think these sorts of questions are appropriate."_

" _Well you weren't specific about what topic I might have questions about, were you now Lucinda?_

" _I would appreciate it if you address me by my title rather than my given name. If you have no appropriate questions about your treatment, I shall get on with the spell."_ She stepped forward tentatively at first, then, realising it probably just made her look more vulnerable, she strode the rest of the distance. _"If you could roll up your sleeve please."_

" _I'd much rather you do it for me love."_

Lucinda breathed in deeply for a moment, trying to calm herself. She hated it when men who didn't know her insisted on calling her 'love' or 'darling' as it was, but when someone did it deliberately to push her buttons, it always succeeded. Unfortunately.

" _Fine."_ She spoke with as much politeness as she could muster.

She took hold of his arm, pushing back the sleeve of his dirty prison shirt.

" _I'm sure Lucius hasn't told you very much about his younger days eh? What with you being very much against all that I bet. Ooh though…"_ He drew in breath through his teeth so it made a whistling noise, _"I could tell you stories that would make that beautiful straight hair of yours spring up into ringlets."_

" _I am sure you could. What a pity I have no interest in hearing any of your stories."_

Just as she moved to take out her wand, he suddenly stood from his seat, edging himself into her.

" _Really? Well that's fair enough, I don't take no offence to that. But you should know this, you'll want to know this…"_

Lucinda was backing herself away from him progressively, but he was onto her, following her every move.

" _Lucius was always such a favourite. It was sickening. He threw his money at the Dark Lord in the hope of some glory. He never had the stomach for any of the work. The work a real man had to do…"_

Lucinda was nearly back up against the bed now and she drew her wand automatically, a fight or flight response kicking in. She had temporarily forgotten that there was help right outside the door.

" _He's clearly more of a man than you will ever be. I'd advise you to stay back."_ She said sternly, her wand pointing directly at his face. If she needed to defend herself, she would do whatever it took.

He laughed a little, and he was now so close she could smell his breath.

" _Is he now? Well don't fool yourself love, he ain't a man. He won't protect you when it comes down to it. I bet it makes him feel like a man though, fucking a pretty little thing like you. I wonder what it would be like to shag your tight pussy eh?"_

Lucinda acted on pure instinct. She stepped across to the side, raising her wand higher and said clearly, her mind as calm as she could get it: _"Stupefy!"_

Rowle was thrown from his feet backwards towards the door, and then it was opened and the guards charged inside before she could even open her mouth to speak. The guards drew their wands, magically hoisting him to his feet. She noticed he was clutching his mouth, a trickle of blood pouring from the side. He must have caught himself on the side of the table as he went down, she thought, her heart still racing in her chest.

" _Fucking bitch just attacked me!"_ He shouted as they took hold of his arms in a grip she recognised as a restraint move she herself had had to learn in some of her healer training in case she ever worked with patients from prison and required it's use. I should have just done that, she inwardly sighed, knowing now she shouldn't have really hexed him even if he was completely asking for it.

" _Highly doubtful. Are you ok Miss. Lovegood?"_ One of the guards asked, keeping the now struggling Rowle in a death grip on his wrist and elbow.

She nodded briefly before replying: _"Yes. Yes, I'm ok. He just err… I was afraid he would…"_

The second guard held up his free hand. _"You don't have to explain Miss. We said from the start bringing him here was a bad idea, especially to see a female healer. We'll just get back to the floo and be out of here. If you can, it would be helpful if you could complete an incident form and owl it to us. Just helps us to keep on top of risk management."_

Lucinda nodded once again, being sure to keep eye contact with anyone but Rowle. She could sense his eyes boring into her from across the room.

" _Get your fucking hands off me you bastards! Snide bitch, you're well suited you two, trust me!"_ Rowle continued to struggle and shout as the guards led him back out into the corridor and then back into the shared office.

Lucinda released an audible breath once the three men had gone, letting her body almost fall back into a chair. She didn't complete an incident report, or write up any notes. That could wait, she told herself as she grabbed her coat and handbag. All she wanted to do was to get as far away from the space Rowle had just been in as possible.

The foyer of the Manor seemed as welcoming as ever, but Lucinda didn't really feel it. She assumed she must be in some sort of shock, but she wasn't sure why. She had been in quite a few scary and dangerous situations over the years, so she couldn't put her finger on why the run-in with Rowle had scared her so much.

" _Good afternoon my dear,"_ Lucius said as he appeared behind her, pulling her back against his body. He took her hand and moved around her. Lucinda attempted to pull her face into some sort of neutral expression, but clearly it did not work as she saw his own face fall into a frown straight away; _"What is the matter?"_

" _Nothing, just had one of those days at work is all. What have you been up to?"_ She tried to change the subject. The last thing this situation required was Lucius finding out about it and adding his own feelings to the mix.

Lucius put his arms back around her, staring deeply at her face. _"You are shaking. Something is wrong. I won't let you move until you tell me."_ He said rather more sternly than she had expected.

There was a pause while she decided what to say. Lucinda realised that she should have known Lucius wouldn't let her get away with some silly excuse.

" _Difficult session with a patient that's all. He…he was from Azkaban."_

Lucius nodded: _"I see. So now we are getting to the heart of the matter. What happened?"_

" _It wasn't so much that anything happened. They just said some, well, it sounds pathetic saying this but, they say said some pretty nasty things to me. About you. Me and you."_ Lucinda murmured, her head bowed a little.

She felt him take her chin in his hand and then she was looking up at him again. His eyes were their usual light grey colour, but she had noticed something different in them these past few weeks. Whatever it was flared brightly within them now.

" _I am going to hazard a guess that this prisoner was a death eater at some point or other in their criminal career?"_

" _Yes. Thorfinn Rowle."_

" _Ah. Rowle. He always was a nasty little cretin if ever I saw one…"_ His speech tapered off for a moment before he suddenly added, looking concerned: _"He didn't come near you did he?"_

" _No he didn't. Why?"_ She asked as he led her further across the hall and into the sitting room.

" _Rowle was one of a particularly nasty brand of death eaters."_ Lucius said, handing her a glass of firewhiskey, _"As well as the usual taunting and torturing of muggle-borns, he was said to also…I heard stories he had raped some women as well."_

" _Oh my goodness."_ Lucinda felt physically sick. The man had been inches from her, breathing on her.

" _He could have hurt you."_ She heard him say from across the room, and when she turned to him, the glass he held was being clenched so hard in his hand his knuckles were white.

Thinking quickly, she stood and walked over to him, slowly prizing the glass out of his hand. She kept his hand in hers.

" _Yes, but he didn't. The guards were in the room before he had the chance to fully stand up again."_

" _Stand up again?"_ He asked her.

" _I might have stupefied him. Technically malpractice, but he was threatening me so he deserved it as far as I'm concerned."_ Lucinda justified.

" _I have no doubt he deserved it. What did he say to you?"_

" _Just that you were evil yadda yadda yadda. And some derogatory things about me as well."_ She said, not wanting to go into details. She did not want him any angrier than he already was.

" _I shall go and deal with this. I shan't be long."_ He said matter of factly, as if it was perfectly reasonable to go storming down to Azkaban all wands blazing.

He made to move away from her but she stopped him, her hand on his forearm. She knew he could easily have pulled out of her grip, but he did not move.

" _No, please don't. I want you to stay with me."_ She almost whispered the last statement.

" _If that is what you wish, then I will not move from your side."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The anger in him was rising. He would do something about this encounter but, for the moment, he would heed her wishes. Taking her hand, Lucius led her out of the sitting room and up the large winding staircase. He did not know how he knew, but he instinctively felt she was tired and still upset and he picked her up, placing her gently on their bed. It seemed odd calling it their bed, or their room, but he had found himself doing so more regularly now. Her shoes were over by the small table near the fireplace. Her perfume and several other bottles (Lucius had no idea what they were for) had made their home in the bathroom, and the bed that dominated the room was occupied only by her and himself. He kicked off his shoes, and undid the top buttons of his shirt, sitting down on the cover beside her. Lucinda's eyes fluttered shut and he tried to calm himself.

Rowle had been a particularly nasty piece of work. He was always so volatile Lucius had been somewhat surprised that he had not been slaughtered by the Dark Lord for disobeying him. His stomach had turned at the thought of the worm being anywhere near Lucinda. The stories he had heard were just that, of course, rumours and boastings at meetings. They had always angered Lucius. He was all for ridiculing and segregating mudbloods, but to do some of the things he had heard about to a woman was abhorrent thuggish behaviour as far as he was concerned. And Rowle and his friends knew he felt that way. They always attempted to knock him off the, in their words, pedestal the Dark Lord had put him on. He recalled Rowle smirking at him from across his own dining table not long after he had been 'rescued', if that term could be used, from Azkaban. Had he had the strength and nothing else to deal with, he would have quite happily punched his lights out. Well, it looks like I may get that chance after all, he mused.

She was asleep, her head against his chest. She was still clothed in a dark blue blouse and tight grey skirt. It had ridden up against her legs and he could just make out a tantalising glimpse of the top of one black stocking. Her head moved and hair fell across her face. He reached one hand across to her, and words left his mouth which for once hadn't been perfectly timed, or overthought: _"I would never let anyone hurt you."_

The clock read eight when he opened his eyes again. Lucinda was still resting against him, her own eyes firmly shut. He blinked into the dimming light of the bedroom, flicking his hand idly to light a fire in the hearth. He would be meeting Draco tomorrow afternoon. He had spoken about it to Lucinda and she had then arranged to go out with her friend, whose name he couldn't remember. Although they would eventually have to meet at some point, Lucius could sense reluctance on all their parts to actually do so. He made a mental note to talk to Draco about it when he met with him. It was just by luck that he had arranged to meet with him at two in the afternoon, which would give him ample time to do what needed to be done. It was not something he was looking forward to however. Going back to that place was not a trip he would ever have thought he would make.

There was movement beside him and he turned his head. Lucinda's eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him blearily: _"Hello. Oh wow, it's getting dark outside…"_ She said, her eyes scanning the room, _"I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Did you sleep as well?"_

" _I did, for a little while. I thought you needed the rest."_ Lucius replied, bringing his head up off the pillow.

" _I did I think. It's been a bit of a mad week. What's that noise?"_

Lucius could hear it too. He turned his head towards it. It was coming from the window. Getting up, he made his way over to the source, quickly seeing it was an owl. He threw open the window and took the piece of parchment. Knowing whom it was from, he ensured he remained where he was while he scanned through it.

' _Malimus,_

 _Things are under way for the deal. My men are keen and I explain to them what they need to do. You will transfer money to account I gave you details of the day before event. I will meet you at pre-arranged place for transfer of object._

 _Costache'_

He was pleased that things were on track. He just had to plan as much as possible in order that things would remain that way. He had sent a letter to Costache a few days previously with some extra details that may be of importance, including a list of the exact charms and spells that would need to be lifted from the mirror in order that they should gain access to it.

" _Anything important?"_ Lucinda said through a yawn, still repose in the bed.

Folding up the letter and putting it on the table he replied: _"No. Just a message from Draco confirming our time for lunch tomorrow."_

" _Oh I see. Speaking of lunch…"_ She paused as she rose from the bed, undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor, _"I could eat a scabby horse. I'm just going to pop in the shower and then I'll make us something to eat if you would like?"_

" _Excuse me my dear, you could eat what?"_

" _Oh, a scabby horse, it's just an expression…that you've probably never heard before. It doesn't matter, it means I'm starving is all you need to know. Now, if you will leave me to it…"_ Her top was removed now also, lying next to her abandoned skirt on the floor.

He stood in front of her, effectively blocking her way to the bathroom. His hands grasped her, pulling her hard into him. He shook his head slowly.

" _Now why would I do that my dear when you look so utterly delicious hmm?"_ He asked, his head bent to kiss across her hand and up her arm.

" _I don't know. To give me some peace!"_ She giggled, but he could feel her pressing her body against his seductively.

" _If you wanted peace, you should know not to undress in front of me."_

" _That is true. I should have learnt that by now. I wonder how you will teach me to remember that in future."_ Lucinda dropped her voice a touch, her lips grazing over his. It wasn't enough to even be considered a kiss, but Lucius could feel himself hardening rapidly.

Clearing his throat, he answered her. _"I have ways."_

He pulled her by the hand to stand at the end of the bed.

" _Stand by the post."_ He said, his eyes never leaving her body.

She did as he asked and he moved into her, undoing her bra and letting it fall. He moved to his knees, easing her knickers down past her thighs. She wiggled her hips a little and they too fell to the floor. Lucinda kicked them away from her but remained still. He stood once more and edged against her, his mouth finally meeting hers.

" _Put your hands above your head."_ Lucius asked, and she complied. He put his hands over hers, opening them and placing them over the post. She grabbed hold of it and he let them go, moving back down her body. Undoing his trousers, he released himself from them and grabbed her thighs hard. He could lift her easily and he entered her immediately. He was pleased to see her head fall back against the post behind her, but when her hands moved from their position, he quickly released one of his own and held her there.

He felt her teeth bite down on his bottom lip hard and he thrust her upwards in response until she was fully impaled on his cock.

" _Lucius…"_ Lucinda whispered to him, her lips swollen from his kisses and her skin glowing in the firelight.

He did not stop moving, the sensation growing in intensity with each plunge into her but he lowered his head to her breasts. With her arms above her head, the tender flesh was pushed forward and prone, her nipples already standing to attention for him. He sucked one between his teeth, feeling her body straighten further against the bed post. Parting his lips wider, he let his tongue reach out to her, flicking it against the very tip of the nipple. Lucinda groaned and pushed her hips up, the heels of her feet digging in to his back.

" _Shall I continue?"_ He murmured. He let his eyes briefly glance up to hers.

" _Please do, don't stop. I want your mouth on my entire body Lucius."_

" _I am sure that can be arranged."_

Without warning, he pulled her away from the post, throwing her down across the bed. She gasped softly but didn't protest at all. His lips touched across seemingly every inch of her skin, sometimes letting his tongue inch across any particularly sensitive parts of her body. All the while he kept himself firmly inside her, circling his hips against her. He pulled her legs upwards until her feet were pointing towards the ceiling, driving into her now in his desperate, blinding need for her.

It was only when they had both fallen back onto the bed, limbs shaky and small trickles of sweat running over their bodies, that Lucinda turned to him and spoke again.

" _I forgot to ask, what time do you want me tomorrow?"_

" _I will want you any time of the day my darling. I shall have to ask you to be a little more specific."_ Lucius answered, his head back against the pillows. He let his eyes scan her body while he awaited her reply.

" _Well, I am going for a drink after work with Hannah, but I know that Draco is going to be here so I thought I better ask what time it will be safe for me to return?"_ She said. He thought that, for once, she sounded a little sheepish.

Lucius shook his head dismissively: _"It matters not what time you come back. You will have to meet at some point. However, he will be here around two and so I expect he will want to head home around seven at the latest. He will probably want to have some time in the evening with Astoria I imagine."_

" _Well I should be back around eight or nine. It depends on whether Ava only wants one drink, which probably means she's got a date with that guy she was flirting with the other day, or more than one, which means she'll be depressed about the fact that he hasn't asked her out. And, just so you know, I am well aware that we will have to bite the proverbial bullet at some point and get together; I just have a difficult time picturing it going well."_

" _It will be perfectly fine. If, by some chance it is not, we shall manage that situation then. You seem to be very close to your friends. I presume they have asked questions about us?"_ He couldn't help but inquire. Lucius usually never cared about others thoughts on him, and he didn't much care what he friends thought either, but part of him was quite interested to hear some details as to what Lucinda had told them about their relationship.

She gave a half shrug, lying with her body turned towards him. _"I suppose I am close to them. I didn't have many close female friends at school and so I guess I value them more so now. I have told them some things, and yes, they do ask a lot. I'm thinking that's because you are...well, notorious isn't the word, but something to that effect."_

" _Yes notorious is hardly a word I would assign to myself."_ He interrupted briefly, rolling his eyes. He could never understand why anyone would assign such words to him. Not that he minded the attention, but he found it wholly inaccurate as far as he was concerned. There had been plenty of death eaters much worthier of that particular title. He supposed it was more to do with the fact that he was from a well-known noble family that he had now gained such notoriety in the wizarding world.

" _Anyway, don't worry, I haven't been discussing intimate details if that's what you mean. Or, not a lot anyway,"_ He noted her bite her lip and flick her gaze across to the other side of the room, _"Ava might have noticed the lines on my wrists the other week in our meeting though. I swear, she would make a great interrogator if she ever needed to change careers."_

" _And what did she manage to persuade you to tell her?"_ Lucius asked, a glint in his eye.

" _I held fast. I just said it was nothing much."_

He moved himself atop of her in a moment, pinning her hands above her and wedging her thighs so she could not move from underneath his weight. _"Nothing much. I see. I will remind myself to try harder next time then shall I?"_ He teased.

Lucinda laughed and pretending to struggle, but he could sense she liked it. He had known that after said occasion she had just mentioned; he could sense she liked feeling powerless against him.

" _Try harder? Yes, I think you should. I only got called a 'kinky' this time by Ava. She thinks she is unshockable, however, I bet we could prove that wrong with some of the marks you could leave on me…"_ She whispered, and he felt her full lips caress along his throat and up over his Adam's apple.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda left for work fairly early the next morning, and Lucius had been somewhat smug that she now had several dark purple bite marks on her breasts, along with what he imagined would be significantly darker pink marks around her wrists than last time. He had been disappointed when she had chosen a long sleeved blouse to cover them up.

He showered and dressed quickly. Lucius was keen to get this task over with, as much as part of him would relish it as well. His anger had been building all morning, especially since Lucinda had left the Manor. He knew full well that, had there not been guards within hearing distance, Rowle would have probably attacked her. Lucinda could more than handle a pathetic rat like him, he did know that. But the thought that he might have touched her at all in any way was enough to make him want to see Rowle suffer.

The difficulty would not be in being able to see Rowle. The Azkaban guards were known for being sadists of the highest calibre, and, if someone was going to inflict pain, suffering or threats on a prisoner, that was enough for them. The difficulty would lie, as much as Lucius loathed to admit it, in being in the vicinity of the place itself. He had spent many sleepless nights there, and seemingly endless days. And now he would be returning, albeit briefly.

Even though it was a bright summer's day elsewhere, it was cloudy and breezy when he arrived outside the main building, which basically looked like it had been carved out of solid rock. Waves crashed against the side of the building, sending an ever so slight salty spray over him as he stood there. Lucius glanced upwards. Something that might have been a chill ran down his spine rapidly. There were around twenty dementors hovering around the far side of the building. Since the days of the War, it had been deemed unnecessary for the dementors to be constantly around all sides of Azkaban, and so now they only resided around areas where prisoners were staying, to allow easier access for staff and any visitors that may attend the prison. Lucius stared for a moment at the long, thin blackness of their bodies, although he had always thought they looked as if they had no bodies at all, as if they were sickly-coloured whisps of smoke. He shook his head imperceptibly and gripped the handle of his walking stick harder, heading towards the front entrance. He knew there were several complex charms that ensured the door could not be opened by anyone but the agreed guards who had responsibility for letting the relevant people in and out of the building. Not many people who went in ever came out again. He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind.

" _Lucius Malfoy. Long-time no see. Come back for a holiday have we?"_ A particularly burly guard asked, wand clenched in his large fist.

" _I am here to see Thorfinn Rowle. I presume that can be arranged."_ He stated. He knew full well it could, and he was in no mood for joviality. He barely ever was.

" _I thought you might be somehow."_ He replied, turning his back momentarily and incanting the unlocking charms quickly, _"Go on. Up the first staircase, straight to the top, third door on your left."_

Lucius inclined his head in thanks and entered. The chill infiltrated through to his bones immediately. He continued on, but found himself stopping halfway up the second staircase for a moment. The dementors' effects seemed to get much worse the higher up the building one went, and it seemed that Rowle was kept in one of the uppermost cells. He imagined, and hoped, that that was serving as some sort of punishment for his behaviour the other day. Lucius would certainly punish him in a moment. He would make him regret ever even letting his rat-like eyes so much as glance at her.

As he turned onto the long corridor, he saw more guards. One stood from a table they were sat at (they looked to be playing wizard chess) and walked towards Lucius. He took out his wand immediately and stopped outside Rowle's cell, unlocking the door and nodding Lucius' way, before silently returning to his game. Clearly word of this incident has spread quickly, he mused, reaching the cell he was after and pushing the heavy wooden door open.

" _Hello Malfoy. I wondered when you would be visiting me."_ Rowle said, baring his teeth. He was sat on his pitiful excuse for a bed.

" _And why in Merlin's name would you wonder that hmm?"_ He replied. Rage was bubbling under every part of him. His fingers twitched against the cool metal of his walking stick. He wanted to have his hands around his throat.

Rowle stood, walking closer to Lucius across his cell. He looked much older and thinner than when he had last seen him, which he realised only now must have been several weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts, five years ago.

" _Probably something to do with the fact your bird got her knickers in a twist over nothing. Or does she not wear 'em eh?"_

Lucius grasped Rowle's shirt, picking him off his feet easily and pushing him backwards towards the far wall. He took out his wand from the top of the walking stick and pinned him to the wall magically. Rowle did not seem to be too perturbed by it all. He had not even started yet.

" _I'll take that as a no."_ Rowle laughed almost manically, _"You always seem to land on your feet don't you Malfoy? The big house, big reputation, money, and now some young little pussy to fuck too. And what did you do ever do for the Dark Lord? Nothing. You sat back and let the us get on with the proper work. Never did like getting your hands dirty did you?"_

Lucius found he was barely listening he was so blinded by anger. He gripped his throat hard, lifting his wand up to Rowle's face.

" _Never speak about her. Do you hear me? Ever. And I am more than willing to, as you put it, get my hands dirty. If the cause requires it."_ He whispered threateningly, his eyes boring into Rowle.

" _Why not…I'm sure…everyone else does…you want to hear what the bastards out there…say about it."_ Rowle choked out as Lucius tightened his grip around his throat.

" _Your enormously minute brain is clearly missing the fact that I do not care what anyone else might be inclined to say. People will talk. For some it appears to be seemingly all they ever do. The reason for my visit is to serve a polite warning."_ Lucius said, his hand still around Rowle's throat for the moment, _"Praejacio!"_

Rowle was flung across the room as the blue sparks shot from Lucius wand. His body hit the far wall by his bed like a ragdoll, and he crumpled on the floor. But he soon got to his feet, rubbing the red finger marks appearing across his neck.

" _Oooh haha!"_ He laughed crazily, staring down Lucius as he stood across the room, _"Nice one, got your big boy wand now have you?. You must really think highly of this bird eh! Go on then, don't leave me hanging, not much excitement to keep me going around this place. What is this polite warning?"_

He stepped in to Rowle. He desperately wanted to curse him, but quickly decided against it. There was not a chance he would risk ending up back in this awful place just for a moment of satisfaction at seeing Rowle squirm.

" _If you ever come near her again, I will make you very sorry indeed Rowle, of that I can assure you."_

" _Really? And what are you going to do eh? Kill me. I'd welcome it! Not that you'd have much luck I bet."_ Rowle spat, edging in closer to Lucius until they were practically nose to nose.

" _Now why would I kill you hmm? That would make things far too easy for you wouldn't it? Let us just say you might be missing a certain important part of your anatomy if you do not follow my advice."_ He let his eyes glance down for a moment to said part of Rowle's anatomy, _"Do I make myself clear?"_

Lucius was pleased to see the remainder of any colour rapidly drain from Rowle's face.

" _It's not as if they'll ever let me near that place again…something about levels of risk and all that crap. Not that I believe for a second you'd actually do anything Malfoy. Do you remember that time the Dark Lord asked us to 'dispose' of that mudblood couple?"_ He snarled, _"You never did have the stomach for it. All talk and no wand in your case."_

Lucius lifted his wand once more: _"Tenerent!"_

Rowle was pinned forcefully against the stone wall. He struggled in vain against Lucius' magic. He was becoming tired of this game playing; he had said what he needed to, and despite his clear indignation, Lucius could tell he was frightened. He brought himself as close to the man as he was willing to.

" _Well, I see no need to outstay my welcome. You have taken on board what I have said, or, I should say I sincerely hope you have. Otherwise, I'll be seeing you Rowle…"_ He smirked, flicking his wand idly, sending Rowle flying across the room into a far corner. Then he left, wanting to get as far away from his past as possible.

 _ **Clearly it is not recommended to cross Lucius, although I'm sure we all knew that anyway! And I wonder who Lucinda will bump into on her night out…(and no it's not George)? You'll have to wait to read that in the next chapter! Lucinda and Draco will be meeting soon as well, and that'll go well won't it!**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited etc. Please please to continue to do so, and also please review too! Until next time! X**_


	28. Chapter 28- New Friendships

**Chapter 28: New Friendships**

 _ **Hello again! First off, my apologises for the late update on this, been a busy few weeks, but I am still writing and don't want to rush out chapters I'm not happy with, but I will hopefully update every week and a half for you all.**_

 _ **A quick summary of last chapter seen as though it's been a while: Lucinda had a not so nice encounter with an Azkaban prisoner, and Lucius sorted it out for her. I realise last chapter might have felt like a bit of filler, and in a way it was I suppose, but it was sort of supposed to show the extent of Lucius' protectiveness (some might say obsession) with Lucinda.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough yapping from me, enjoy guys!**_

Lucinda stared at herself hard in the mirror, attempting to smooth down her dress with a spell. She had flung it in her bag this morning to change into after work before her night out, if it could be called that. Originally it was going to be just herself and Ava, but they had decided to make an evening of it and so Ava invited Hannah too. She was also fairly certain she had heard Ava mention something about another friend of hers who was coming too, but she couldn't remember in all honesty. Her work had continued to be awfully busy today. She had had three new patient assessments to complete and write up, and there was a significant ache in her right hand now.

Standing back, she nodded at her reflection. It was a job well done, she decided. The purple coloured silk dress she had chosen last minute now looked decently presentable. After putting on a slick of lipstick and some blusher, she headed back out of the staff toilets. It was nearly five now and most of the day staff had gone home, or were doing just that now. She managed to get to the foyer without bumping into anyone she knew. As she had already decided to walk to the pub they were meeting at, she exited through the 'normal' wizard entrance door. The evening seemed to be a lot cooler than the day had been, and pulled her denim jacket over her tightly, letting out a breath which emitted a very faint cloud into the air around her. She thought on her way as to whether she should tell her friends about her encounter with Rowle. It had shaken her and she felt that maybe it would be good to talk to them about it, but a large part of her just wanted to move on from it. She knew for a fact he would not be let out of Azkaban again at all for a long time, and that was enough to give her closure that at least he wouldn't be able to threaten anybody else.

After nearly ten minutes, the pub came into view. She could see Ava immediately, dressed in a long sleeved red number, with lipstick to match. She was chatting to a girl Lucinda didn't recognise at first. It was only when she got progressively closer that she realised it was Astoria, Draco's fiancé. She was wearing a black lace dress, her long dark hair pinned back into a bun. They both turned as Lucinda approached. She wasn't sure what to say she was in that much shock. She hadn't ever met Astoria before. Normally she was fine with meeting new people, but this wasn't just any person. This was Lucius' son's significant other. Talk about awkward, she mused as she reached them both.

" _Hello you! Chilly isn't it? Oh, Lucinda…"_ Ava said, turning to Astoria with a flourish, _"This is Astoria. You err, have friends in common I believe."_

" _Yeah you could call it that. Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Lucinda."_ Astoria spoke politely, holding out her hand to her.

Lucinda reached her own hand out and shook Astoria's. _"It's nice to meet you too. I didn't know you two knew each other?"_ She asked, looking back at Ava.

" _Well we met a few weeks ago. We both reached for the same robes in Madam Malkin's."_ Ava laughed, batting her hand at Lucinda as if it was just one of those things, _"Anyway, where the fuck is Hannah? Wasn't this whole girly evening her idea."_

" _Yeah well, she'd be late for her own funeral I'm pretty sure. Oh…no wait, I think that's her now."_ Lucinda said as Hannah came into view from the opposite direction, nearly tripping in her high heels in an attempt to reach them.

" _I know, I know. Sorry. Got caught up at work as per. Oh, hello…"_ Hannah started, noticing Astoria.

" _Hannah this is Astoria Greengrass, soon to be Malfoy! You remember her from Hogwarts don't you?"_ Ava said confidently. She always did enjoy being the 'introducer', the centre of attention. It didn't bother Lucinda, she wasn't one for being either of those really.

" _Yes of course, it's lovely to see you again Astoria. So, you're marrying Draco soon aren't you?"_ Hannah asked as they entered the pub, which was getting quite crowded with people enjoying an after-work wind down drink.

" _I am indeed. We're hoping for a winter wedding, so we've just been getting down to planning it all now."_

" _Yes, and I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about, plenty of comparisons to make eh?!"_ Ava winked, one arm around Lucinda's shoulder and the other around Astoria's.

They reached the bar area, trying to get through to order a drink.

" _Oh no! Please do not go there, that is too weird, even for me."_ Lucinda laughed, putting her handbag down on the bar top as they managed to squash into a small space.

" _Yeah I agree, I don't think we should go there!"_ Astoria said, ordering a small white wine from the bar man.

" _Come on, we need some juicy details from you both. I bet it's not just the blonde hair they have in common…"_ Ava murmured, taking a first sip from her large glass of red.

" _For Merlin's sake Ava is that all you think about? The size of men's anatomy!"_ Hannah asked incredulously.

They made their way over to one of only two table that were free in the entire pub. It was quite small and the had to squash around it with their drinks.

" _I will have you know…yes."_ Ava said, causing them all to burst into fits of giggles.

" _Oh Ava, we do love you and your ways."_ Lucinda stated, taking a welcome drink of her wine. It had been a long week and she felt she needed a few hours to just relax.

" _I'm being serious though! You told me that he's…you know…impressive. I'm just wondering if it runs in the family that's all."_ Ava persisted.

" _Ava!"_ Lucinda protested at her friend's abject lack of tact.

Lucinda was slightly relieved to see that Astoria was laughing along and didn't seem annoyed by it.

" _I really did not need to know that. But let us just say that maybe Father and Son do take after each other perhaps more than they are aware of."_ Astoria stated, raising her eyebrow a touch.

" _And I really didn't need to know that either! Changing the subject if I may, I heard Draco is visiting Lucius as we speak isn't he?"_ Lucinda swerved the previous subject matter, not particularly wanting to discuss the comparative size of cocks.

" _He is. He seemed nervous when he left if I'm honest. I think he always wants to please his Father, although he wouldn't admit it in a million years."_

That was interesting news to Lucinda. She did not know much about Draco's relationship with his Father. She was well aware, however, that Lucius loved his son and clearly just wanted the best for him. But at the same time, she could definitely imagine that Lucius was not the most affectionate of Father figures, and probably put a lot of pressure on Draco during his school years in particular. She found herself wanting to try and find out more about this side of Lucius, and so she asked: _"Are they close do you think? It seemed to me they are trying to rebuild things between them?"_

Astoria paused, as if contemplating exactly how much to say on the topic. Lucinda noticed Hannah and Ava's ears pick up as they listened to the conversation.

" _They are closer now than they were when we first started dating. It's been difficult for Draco. For a long while he seemed to blame his Father for the things that happened to the family during the war. But I think things have changed in recent years. Draco told me he just wants to move on from all that happened, and he realises now that his Father was in a pretty impossible position, there was nothing he could do that would have made things different. He does love Lucius, if that's what you were asking. They just have a natural distance between them though; they weren't an average family though I suppose."_

Lucinda nodded her head slowly. _"Yes it seems that's the picture I've gotten too. They're definitely not an average family by any means…"_

" _Well yes, you have mentioned that Lucius is far from average. And for once I don't mean anything dirty by that."_ Ava interrupted, crossing one leg over the other and glancing in the direction of the bar where a group of young wizards (who did not look old enough to be drinking) stood.

" _Yeah well I don't think we even needed Lucinda to tell us that did we?"_ Hannah added.

" _He seems very…polite. He's been very nice to me anyway."_ Astoria said, taking another sip from her wine glass. She reminded Lucinda of a little china doll; tiny and delicate looking.

" _Lucius seems to think you two getting married is a good idea anyway from what he'd told me. And I imagine he would let you know if he didn't."_ Lucinda spoke a little louder over the music that had started playing in the background. The place was even fuller now and there was not another free table in sight.

" _Oh I see Lucinda. Has he let you know of anything he doesn't like?"_ Ava giggled, and Lucinda noticed Hannah visibly roll her eyes and nudge her in the ribs.

" _She doesn't need to answer stuff like that. His future daughter-in-law is sitting at the table for Merlin's sake!"_

Lucinda laughed: _"It's fine. Well I know he doesn't like muggles, that was a shock."_ She said sarcastically, _"But as far as I'm aware, there's nothing I do that he doesn't like."_

" _I bet! You two are at it like rabbits anyway, making us all jealous!"_ Ava said.

" _Right ok, I'm going to veto any more conversations on that particular subject for tonight please. I really do not want to picture that."_ Astoria said.

" _I agree."_ Lucinda replied, raising her glass slightly in cheers.

" _Good. Besides, we have much more pressing matters to discuss, namely your little slip you told me about the other week!"_ Hannah leaned her chin in her hand, staring intently at Lucinda.

At first she was confused as to what her friend meant and so there was a pause around the table as they all waited for her reply. Then it came to her that she had mentioned the little slip to Hannah in the corridor outside of the Ministry and St. Mungos meeting.

" _That, err, well I'm not sure there's much to update on really…"_

" _Update on what, what slip?"_ Ava asked excitedly, knowing there would be gossip ahead.

" _Sorry. I can tell by your expression I shouldn't have mentioned it."_ Hannah backtracked, looking sheepish.

" _No no it's fine. I told Lucius that I loved him. That's what she meant."_ Lucinda said as quietly as was possible over the low drone of the music.

" _Wow. That's big. Very big. I didn't think we realised things were so serious between the two of you."_ Astoria spoke. By 'we' Lucinda assumed she meant her and Draco.

" _Things have moved more quickly than I imagined I guess."_ Lucinda didn't know how else to reply.

" _What did he say? Is he in love with you too? Oh this is so exciting!"_ Ava said quickly, downing the last of her first glass of wine.

" _Not in as many words. I didn't expect him to, I mean, I did just say it out of the blue. But something has changed between us since. He seems more…I want to say open?"_

" _That's a good thing then isn't it? I remember you said you were worried he was up to something. Do you still feel the same?"_ Ava asked, looking a little concerned for Lucinda.

She'd need to be careful what she said. Astoria was there, and she did not want her to go telling Draco his Father was involved in anything when Lucinda had no proof at all.

" _I don't know. I think it's just me being worried about nothing is all. Anyway, I've said it now, and I meant it. And he hasn't run a mile so that's got to be a positive sign. But, moving on. Hannah, did you have your date with that guy you work with?"_ Lucinda hoped they wouldn't keep asking questions about what she had said to Lucius. It was still scary to think about in her own head even, let alone talk about it with her friends.

" _I did. He's great. He liked to talk about work a lot though, he'd very into wizarding law. Which is fine by me, if I wasn't into it I wouldn't have got the job I do, but it was difficult to swerve the subject. But we may have had a little kiss at the end, and it was nice. Very nice."_ Hannah blushed furiously, hiding half her face with her hand.

" _Now was this a quick peck on the cheek goodnight, or did you actually sleep with him. Because you're a tomato shade that tells me you did the deed."_ Ava stated, pouring herself another small glass from one of the two bottles they had ordered.

" _Ok…ok. I did. But don't judge me, I was desperate. And we're going out again at the weekend, so clearly he enjoyed it as well."_

" _Hey I'm not judging you, I'm guilty too remember!"_ Lucinda said, holding both her hands up, _"I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. You deserve it after the way it ended with that muggle guy."_

" _You were dating a muggle?"_ Astoria asked, her eyes widening a bit.

" _Briefly yeah. It didn't work out though."_

" _Hmm I'm not surprised. I mean, I have nothing against muggles personally, but my parents would be quite horrified if I told them I was involved with a muggle."_ Astoria said in a low voice, as if she was afraid someone would even hear them talking about such a subject.

" _Yeah so would mine to be honest, not that I haven't done it myself. Muggle men are like a totally different species aren't they though? They do things so strangely, and they have these little…quirks. I think that's what you'd call them."_ Ava added, clearly not pacing herself as she took another drink of wine. Lucinda did the same, feeling the rush to her head almost immediately. She hadn't eaten much all day.

" _I've never dated a muggle. I don't think my Father would be too worried about it. Him and my sister would probably scare him away between them though."_ Lucinda thought aloud.

" _Oh your sister. How is she? What is she up to these days?"_ Astoria asked.

" _She is great thanks for asking. She is the editor-in-chief of The Quibbler now. And she is still with Neville Longbottom. In fact, Neville just recently got a job offer to teach Herbology at Hogwarts, so they're moving there soon."_

" _Wow. It sounds like they're both doing well for themselves!"_ Astoria nodded, seemingly impressed at her family's achievements.

" _Yeah they both seem really happy. So where do you work? I don't think Lucius has mentioned it to me."_ Lucinda asked, interested in the answer. She knew Draco worked for Gringotts, and she wondered whether they had started dating when they worked together, or if they met some other way.

" _Well I originally worked at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the office of law. I'd had a placement there and enjoyed it, but I moved last year to the trading standards body."_

" _Do you enjoy it?"_ Lucinda further asked.

Astoria looked thoughtful for a moment, before she replied: _"I suppose I do. It can be very…dry is the word I would use. Lots of paperwork. To be honest I'm hoping to take some extended time off when Draco and I have children. What about you Lucinda? I know you're a healer, right? I err, read it in the paper."_

Of course she did, Lucinda thought to herself. It seemed that every witch and wizard knew what she did these days.

" _Yes, I work at St. Mungos on the rehabilitation ward. I started off on the potions and plant poisoning ward, where Ava works now. But I've been on my current ward for four years now, so I can't imagine working anywhere else!"_

" _It sounds so interesting, being a healer…"_ Astoria said.

" _Oh it is, never a dull moment is there Lucinda? It's definitely a vocation though."_ Ava replied, topping up everyone's half empty glasses. Lucinda was starting to wonder if they should order some food; she was starting to feel quite tipsy.

" _Yep that's for certain. It's hard work, but then, most jobs are. But it's a different kind of hard work."_ Lucinda said. It was true. Being a healer was not an easy job, but Lucinda wouldn't want to do anything else.

" _Hannah, you work at the Ministry too don't you?"_ Astoria asked, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

" _Yes, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It sounds similar to your job to be honest, a lot of paperwork and meetings go on. I think your department has been working with Timothy haven't you, on updating the legislation for standardising cauldron thickness? He mentioned something about going down to your department the other day."_

" _Yes that's right! Luckily I've managed to avoid that one. I'm working on a new piece of work on the standards for the trade in hemlock at the moment, much more my kind of thing. Hey, have you heard the rumour going around the Ministry of late?"_ Astoria spoke excitedly, leaning into the table a little.

" _No ooh do tell!"_ Ava was the first to speak. Typical, Lucinda mused.

" _Well apparently, the Ministry have managed to get a hold of a very rare magical artefact. And they're currently keeping it in the vaults down in the Department of Mysteries."_

" _No! Really? What kind of artefact? I hope it's something really old and interesting."_ Hannah said, her interest clearly piqued. Lucinda knew she had a special interest in wizarding history.

" _No one is really sure what it is. Odds are they'll announce it at some point. I mean, it looks good for the Ministry doesn't it? I've heard someone say it was an ancient dagger used by Merlin himself in potion crafting, some say it's the resurrection stone that's one third of the Deathly Hallows, and others are certain it is the adversus inimicum looking glass; a very powerful and dangerous ancient mirror that can be used to turn others insane. Nobody knows for sure though I don't think. One thing is for certain however; the unspeakables will be kept very busy over the next few months."_ Astoria answered, her eyes widening as she spoke.

Lucinda instantly recognised the final item Astoria had spoken about. She realised she knew for definite which item it was that was being kept in the Department of Mysteries; the mirror. Lucius had told her of it many months ago. She also recalled her had informed her that the Ministry would have it. It should of course be a good thing that an official body such as the Ministry of Magic had the artefact in their possession. So why did the thought send a strange chill down her spine?

" _Are you ok Lucinda?"_ Hannah's voice reached her. Her friend looked concerned. Lucinda realised she had missed the rest of the conversation.

" _Yeah of course, I'm fine. Just the wine making me zone out a little."_

" _Me too. Anyone want something to eat?"_ Astoria asked the group, leaning behind her to ask for a menu from one of the other tables.

It was several bottle of wine and portions of pumpkin pasties and chips later when they finally vacated their table, everyone a little tipsy now. There was a debate as to where to go next and they decided on a little club in muggle London not far from where they were. It was still fairly early and Lucinda thought that she better not head back to the Manor just yet in case she interrupted Lucius and Draco. Her rolling in slightly drunk and dishevelled would not help matters.

Lucinda found that she really liked Astoria. They had more in common than she would have thought, and she seemed totally different to Draco. Or at least, how she remembered Draco. Lucinda hadn't seen him for years. They mostly managed to avoid the topic of relationships, which she was pleased about. It had been awkward enough earlier on in the evening. Who knows what would slip out now they had been drinking. She didn't fancy ending up telling her that her future Father-in-law was entirely excellent at cunninlingus, or something else she would feel embarrassed about the next day.

It was nearly half past ten when they each headed home, not before they decided to meet up again next week for lunch. All thoughts about the adversus inimicum mirror were gone from her head for the time being, and Lucinda felt happy and content as she apparated back to the Manor, keen to share her good mood.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After Lucius had returned from his visit to Azkaban, it was the early afternoon. He was glad to have that over with, but it had needed to be done. The place had been exactly as he vividly remembered it, unfortunately. At times he supposed he had been somewhat glad to be there. Better enclosed in its walls than having to face the Dark Lord once more. But he had worried about his family, about what may happen to them if he was not there. He thought about the first time he saw Draco again after returning from Azkaban. His son was pale, paler than usual, and thinner. His hair was lank and he looked so frightened that he seemed to Lucius much younger than his seventeen years. Lucius had wanted to comfort his son, to tell him that things would return to the way they were before if they could only try and keep the Dark Lord happy. But he knew otherwise and so he didn't know what to say, and so the chasm between them grew ever wider.

Lucius entered the dining room, still lost in memories that had returned so vividly after his trip this morning. They had sat in here, their table filled with death eaters, while Lucius' wand had been taken from him. He now walked up towards the head of the table where the Dark Lord had sat, passing one of the top seats along the way. He remembered clearly who had been sitting here; Severus. He had flashed him a look discreetly, while the Dark Lord was distracted watching Nagini eat its latest meal. It was a look he had wondered about many times since. At first he assumed it was pity, but since the war, when everyone had learned of Severus' work to finally end the Dark Lord's power, he wasn't so sure what the look had meant. Had he seen something in Lucius, something that gave away his abject newfound hatred of the Dark Lord? Severus had been something of a protégé of Lucius at one time, long ago. Not long after before the Potter woman had been murdered. Severus was a quick study; powerful and learned. And Lucius had enjoyed his company. Despite the fact that he must have appeared to every one of the students under his tutelage at Hogwarts to absolutely despise teaching, as far as Lucius was aware he actually couldn't imagine doing anything else.

He shook himself abruptly from his thoughts as he heard the distant chime of the grandfather clock in the hall. It was one o clock. Lucius left the dining room, satisfied that Scrimpy had set the table adequately, and went upstairs to change. The distinct smell and heavy atmosphere of Azkaban prison clung to his clothes as a constant reminder of the place. He knew he would not be able to stand it for the entire afternoon.

" _Father."_ Draco said as in greeting when he arrived, dead on two o clock as planned.

Lucius put his hand on his son's shoulder. _"It's good to see you Draco."_

" _Yeah, sorry I've not been visiting lately. Work has been busy, I've hardly even spent any time with Astoria recently either."_ Draco replied. Lucius thought he looked a little solemn.

" _Well is she in work today? You should have brought her with you."_

Draco shrugged his shoulders almost unnoticeably: _"She's in work today yes. Then she's going out for a drink with some friend of hers, Ava I think she said her name was."_

The name vaguely rang a bell, but Lucius quickly brought his mind back to the conversation.

" _Perhaps you can bring her next time you visit. I suppose you will want to discuss plans for the ceremony. That is if you still want it here at the Manor?"_

" _Yes we do. We haven't thought too much on it really, we've been so busy. But we're keen for it to be here and…what is that exactly?"_ Draco spat the last query, his eyes glancing downwards towards the floor.

Lucius was unsure what his son meant until he followed his line of vision. Lucinda's cat had appeared from the sitting room, making his way over to Lucius and twining himself around his legs in an attempt to be stroked.

" _That,"_ Lucius stated, shooing the cat out of the way, causing it to meow indignantly and saunter off upstairs, _"Is Lucinda's cat."_ He saw no reason to lie. Although he had been hoping to break the news of Lucinda moving in a little more gently than that.

" _Her cat. What is her cat doing here? It will be infesting the place with fleas."_ Draco replied, folding his arms over his chest like a child about to have a tantrum. And Draco had had plenty of experience in doing so, Lucius recalled.

" _I can assure you the cat is free of fleas. And, as I remember it, you did not mind in the least when we had dogs around the house when you were a child."_

" _Well I hate cats. You are avoiding answering the question. Why is her cat here?"_ Draco repeated.

" _I have recently asked Lucinda to live here, and she has been moving some more of her things to the Manor. Before you speak,"_ Lucius said, holding up his hand as Draco opened his mouth, _"I have thought about this decision, and I have made it. I will not change my mind."_

There was silence. He noticed Draco purse his lips and looked briefly around the hall, as if assessing if anything had changed since Lucinda had moved in.

" _You've moved her in here. To our family home, to my home!"_

" _It is still technically my home I think you will find. I have not died yet Draco."_ Lucius said sarcastically.

" _I didn't mean it that way. I meant, I just meant…"_ Draco started, then stopped mid-sentence.

" _You meant that the thought of Lucinda living here at the Manor is rather abhorrent to you. I was aware that this might be the case. Let us not discuss it here, come through to the dining room."_ He said, beginning to make his way across the hall. He heard a distinct familiar huff come from behind him, but his son followed suit.

They sat down at the table, which had already been set with lunch at the exact time Lucius had asked. If nothing else, Scrimpy was a house elf whose attention to orders, or requests, as Lucius was aware was the correct word to use these days, was second to none.

It was several minutes before either spoke, and then Draco put down his fork and looked across at Lucius.

" _So she's already moved her stuff here then? And before you give me a lecture on this whole thing, I'm just shocked is all. I didn't think things were this serious between the two of you."_

" _Yes she has moved most of her possessions here. It has all…progressed very quickly I have to admit."_

" _Yes, too quickly. If she is just after what she can get, she'll be made up. The run of the whole house. Merlin knows what she's up to when you aren't here!"_ Draco stated sternly, as if he was speaking to his Son as opposed to his Father.

Lucius put down his own fork and knife and picked up his glass but he didn't drink from it. He was planning what to say.

" _I thought you had put those thoughts to bed Draco. I recall you said you were going to say no more on the matter as long as I was content? I see that promise has seemingly disappeared."_

" _I was trying to be supportive. That's what Astoria said I should do for the best, and I was fine with doing so, when I thought this was just some fling. But moving her in?! Are you in love with her or something?"_ Draco asked, frowning slightly at Lucius.

The question caught Lucius, for once, off guard. He had not expected his son to ask him something so personal. He placed a bite of fish in his mouth in an attempt to put off providing an answer. He wasn't sure he knew the answer as it was.

" _I'll take that as a yes then."_ Draco shook his head in dismay, _"I've had a really awful week and I thought I might be able to mention it to you but once again Lucinda Lovegood takes up the bulk of the topic of conversation!"_

" _I did not confirm nor deny it. If you have things you want to talk to me about, then I am not stopping you. In fact, I would welcome it. It is you who decided to continue the narrative once I had told you that Lucinda had moved here."_ Lucius replied. He couldn't help the lilt of humour that took his voice as he said it. He realised just how alike Draco and himself could be at times. They were both entirely stubborn and liked things to go their own way. Lucius was willing to admit to carrying those particular character traits.

" _It about me and Astoria. She's seemed so distant these past few weeks. It doesn't help that Mother keeps bombarding us with wedding decisions. I don't know if it's all going too fast for her or what but…I'm worried I'll lose her, and I don't know what to do about it."_ Draco said solemnly, his head bowed towards the table, his meal long forgotten it seemed.

" _Perhaps it is merely the stress of planning such a big event. I do not pretend to be an expert in this area, but I have tried to learn from my past mistakes. The advice I would give you is to talk to her and ask her. I am sure she would appreciate that you have noticed how she is feeling. Do you feel you may want to delay the wedding a little?"_ Lucius asked. He had given advice as sincerely as he could.

" _I don't know if we will. Do you think we should? You haven't seemed too keen on the two of us getting married so soon."_

" _What I think is of no consequence in this situation. It is a decision that must be made between the two of you. However, if you think that is what will be best, then I will support you Draco. Your Mother is another story altogether."_ Lucius replied, raising his eyebrow.

" _Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. She's gone crazy over this wedding, I think it might be one of the reasons why Astoria has been so stressed lately. We just wanted a simple, nice wedding. Now it seems as if it's turning into a lavish three day party!"_ His son lamented, picking his fork back up and playing with a piece of carrot on his plate.

" _That does not surprise me in the slightest Draco. I imagine your Mother is merely attempting to live vicariously through you, especially now that I am not there to fund her endless pointless so-called 'parties'. I will talk to her if you decide to put the date of the wedding back a few months. You must do what is best for you and Astoria."_

" _That would be a great help. I know if I talk to her about it she'll just wear me down too easily with the supposed benefits of having the wedding as soon as possible."_ He paused, and Lucius waited before he spoke, sensing he had something else he wanted to say, _"Can I ask you something Father?"_

" _You may."_

" _What happened between you and Mother?"_ Draco asked, his voice quiet. Lucius thought he looked guilty for some reason.

" _If you are meaning why did our marriage end, it was not one particular factor that caused it. Why do you ask?"_ Lucius answered with another question. Draco had always been silent on the subject.

" _I suppose it's just now that I'm getting married, I've been thinking about it more recently. I always felt it was something to do with me…after what happened during the War…"_

Lucius felt a pang of guilt rush through him. He had often feared that his Son felt this way, but he had, as Fathers and Sons often do, avoided the topic and pretended like nothing was wrong. But there was no avoiding it now.

" _I can assure you it was nothing to do with what happened. Things had changed long ago, and everything that happened while I was…away,"_ He couldn't bring himself to say the place, _"only served to highlight the cracks that were already present."_

Draco nodded, not looking at his Father.

" _How do I know the same thing won't happen to Astoria and I?"_ He asked seriously.

" _I'm afraid to tell you that there is never any guarantee. But you cannot let the idea that there is a very slim chance things might end deter you from what you want. This is what you want is it not?"_ Lucius countered. He truly needed to know if this was what Draco wanted. He did not want him to make a decision because he felt he had no other choice.

" _It is. Really it is, I love Astoria so much. I suppose I've just been worried that we might drift apart."_

" _I am sure that you will not. Now that I have seen the two of you together, I have to admit that my own doubts regarding your relationship have diminished significantly."_ Lucius replied honestly, draining the last of his wine glass. He had not been expecting to have such an intense conversation this afternoon.

" _I guess I should give you the same chance. That is if you want me to meet Lucinda?"_ Draco said. Lucius thought he detected a slightly hopeful lilt to the question, as if he were secretly willing Lucius to say that he need not ever lay eyes on Lucinda.

" _I would like you to yes. And I think she would like to meet you as well. Can you come for dinner next week? You can bring Astoria if you would like."_ Lucius spoke as the plates in front of them magically vanished from view, transported to the kitchen for Scrimpy to clean and put away.

" _Yes I think she would like to come and meet her. She's been the one who has tried to persuade me to give her a chance after all."_ He stopped, suddenly making such intense eye contact Lucius was momentarily taken off-guard, _"You really care about her, don't you? I can tell. You've seemed so much…happier since you met her."_

" _I do care about her. That is why I am glad you will come for dinner."_ Lucius struggled to say any more. He found any deep conversations regarding emotions to be difficult at best and this was one such occasion.

Draco smiled benignly: _"We will. Next Tuesday say? I am taking a few days off so I'll have time to come for dinner, and talk to Astoria too. Can we move into the sitting room or somewhere Father? I still hate this room."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was several hours later when Draco departed the Manor once more, the atmosphere considerably more relaxed than it had been in the dining room over lunch. Lucius had not been prepared for Draco's openness in his discussion of his feelings. He had never been a very open child, and since the War he had withdrawn even more from talking about what was going on in his head, and Narcissa and Lucius, although they had tried for a while, largely let him be. Lucius wasn't sure now that that had been the best idea, but at the time it seemed easier to avoid difficult topics.

He was sat on the large couch in the sitting room now, an open book on the side table and a tumbler in one hand. He was thinking about the advice he had given his son. Lucius had never been one for giving advice. Opinions, yes, and orders, more so. But advice was not particularly his forte. He could only hope he had provided some guidance based on his own experience. He had never made the effort to talk to Narcissa much about their problems, he knew enough to realise that now. He hadn't wanted to talk to her most of the time during the last few years of their marriage and they had spent the majority of their time apart, only being seen together if it was necessary, which was usually for social functions. He was certain she had had affairs. It didn't bother him. He had felt too distracted, too isolated to pay it any heed. And so he felt his advice to Draco that he should ensure he talked to Astoria about her recent distance seemed as wise as he could muster.

Lucius found himself sighing loudly into the still, warm air around him. He placed the tumbler down and undid the top two buttons of his white shirt, then taking out the cufflinks. He glanced at them as he placed them on the table. They were white gold squares set with what he believed was a piece of lapis lazuli in the centre. Lucinda had persuaded him to purchase them on their trip to the muggle department store. At the time he had mostly bought them to humour her, but the more he wore them, the fonder he became of them. The clock in the corner of the room struck ten. Lucius wondered when she would be back from her drink out with her friend. He had not said anything directly to her, but the thought of her out drinking at a bar did not sit all that comfortably with him. He imagined there were plenty of sleazy rats who would gladly be all over her, offering to buy her drinks or take her home with them. He trusted her however, he was certain she would not betray his trust. But the sooner she could be back here the better, he thought, picking up the glass again, his mind fixed once more to Lucinda.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stumbling slightly in her high heels, Lucinda appeared in the familiar foyer of Malfoy Manor. After saying goodnight to her friends she had found a quiet side alley and pulled out her wand, immediately apparating home. It still felt strange calling the Manor 'home', and yet it truly did feel like home. She walked towards the light shining from the living room. She did feel a little light headed; just enough to lower her inhibitions but not enough to make her technically drunk. Or at least, she didn't think so.

She saw Lucius sat on the couch as soon as the door opened fully. He was reading a book, a half empty glass of firewhiskey on the side. She couldn't make out the title of the book, but it looked very old and valuable. Let us just see if I can't cause a little distraction, she mused.

" _Good evening."_ His voice reached her, his vision still fixed on the pages in front of him.

" _Good evening."_

" _Did you enjoy yourself?"_ He asked. Lucinda thought she detected a flash of tautness to his question.

She walked forward a few paces, kicking off her shoes as she went and slipping her jacket from her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor.

" _I did, it was fun to have some time with the girls. I want to carry on enjoying myself now…"_

He looked up to her now, a smirk on his face. Lucinda leaned down and took the book, ensuring to keep his page for him, and placed it down on the side table.

" _And how do you propose to do that?"_ He asked, one forearm resting on the arm of the couch.

Her eyes moved up his arm and across the top of his chest exposed by the undone buttons on his shirt. She bit her bottom lip hard, her breathing rapidly increasing. She had a flash of realisation as to why she never normally let herself drink too much on a night out; excessive alcohol never failed to make her extremely horny.

" _Well…I have several suggestions. One; you could push me down on the floor right here…"_

" _Right here?"_ He asked, his eyebrow raised.

" _Right here. Or, you could take me up against the door…"_ She was constantly moving into him now, her shins almost touching the edge of the couch.

" _That door?"_ He asked again, one elegant finger indicating the intricately carved door of the sitting room.

" _Yes. Or, instead, you could take me to bed and do your best to ensure I can't walk in the morning."_ She finished, unable to move any closer to him in his current position.

It was as if Lucius appeared to think about his choice for a moment. Lucinda was impatient. Whichever way, there would be fucking involved, and surely that was what mattered?

" _I have an alternative suggestion."_

" _Go ahead."_ Lucinda replied, the blood pounding between her thighs making her feel almost dizzy.

Lucius stood abruptly, his arms around her waist and his mouth next to her ear.

" _All three. That should certainly ensure you won't be able to walk come morning I would think."_

Fucking hell, Lucinda thought, dampness seeping through the thin material of her thong.

" _I would think so."_ She whispered, barely able to form coherent sentences.

" _Are you drunk, my dear?"_ He asked, clearly amused.

" _I don't think so. I'm not sure. Does it matter?"_ She replied to him, smiling in a way she hoped came across as sweet rather than, well, drunk.

Lucius chuckled for a moment before replying: _"I do not suppose so. So long as you did not attract any unwanted attention while you were out tonight."_

" _No I did not don't worry. And if I did, it would most definitely be unwanted attention. Only your attention will do Lucius."_

" _I am glad to hear it."_ He said, his mouth hovering just above her own.

She parted her mouth for him and his lips crashed against hers, more powerfully than she had been expecting. Lucinda was being walked steadily backwards, his hands firmly on her shoulders. Her back hit something solid and she felt one hand reach under her silk dress, swiftly removing her underwear. Lucinda found herself groaning despite his hands not even touching her she was so desperate now. One finger slid inside her to the knuckle, rubbing against her so sweetly she pushed against his hand. She felt Lucius move himself against her body, wedging her up against the door, his hard length nudging her thigh teasingly. His tongue traced along her collarbone, his free hand slowly moving the strap of her dress down her arm.

" _Against the door?"_ She asked breathily, her eyes fluttering shut as his hand continued moving against her body, his thumb rubbing her clit.

" _Against the door my darling. You have no objections?"_ He asked, clearly already assuming her answer as he picked her up with ease. Lucinda wrapped her legs tightly around him.

She shook her head in response. She felt his hand fall from her to be replaced by his length. Her back buckled and she moaned into the now stifling air of the room as she was physically pushed up the door with the power of his thrust. One of her hands automatically reached for his shirt. She moved her hand down across the material lightly, the buttons magically opening for her.

The taste of firewhiskey on his tongue only spurred her on more, and she let her fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck while her teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Lucinda was pleased to hear it elicited a moan from deep in his chest, and he pounded her harder into the door until she was certain her lower back would be bruised by morning. Lucinda felt a sense of breathlessness overtaking her, her mind unable to focus. Her whole body was poised for release, her stomach tightening and her inner muscles quivering wildly. The straps of her dress had fallen from her shoulders now, the silken material moving to reveal the lace of her bra. Her fingers dug hard into his shoulders as his mouth moved along the shell of her ear and down the most sensitive part of her neck. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold herself back anymore, the waves of pleasure cascading over her body almost too intense to bear. Her gaze fixed onto his, their eyes never leaving each other until she felt him place her gently back down onto the couch, her legs falling from his waist.

" _Where to now?"_ Lucius asked her, his hand on her thigh.

" _Excuse me?!"_ Lucinda replied, turning to face him. His lips touched hers for a moment and when he pulled away she let her eyes linger on the top buttons of his shirt exposing some of his chest. In fact she had often found herself lingering at just that area below his Adam's apple. It fascinated her for some reason, but she wasn't quite sure what the reason was.

" _We shan't waste time my dear. Shall I escort you to the bedroom?"_ He initiated, and she felt the hand on her thigh pushing her dress slowly upwards.

" _You shall. I like your style. I hate wasting time…"_ Lucinda whispered, leaning across and letting the straps of her dress fall from her once more.

 _ **Yeah don't you just hate wasting time… ;)! I will update soon once I've finished writing the next chapter (I like to keep two chapters ahead of myself, hence the slightly slower updates!). Please do review! I want to know what you guys think! And follow/favourite too! X**_


	29. Chapter 29- Acceptance

**Chapter 29: Acceptance**

 _ **Hello all! It feels like ages since I've uploaded, it's been busy at work and so I've had less time for writing, but I'm hoping to get down to it more again soon. I originally planned for this story to be 35 chapters, however now I think it will end up being a few more so that I can finish it properly and make sure it doesn't feel rushed. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed, I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **This chapter, Lucinda is going to finally meet Draco, which should go well…or maybe that's just wishful thinking!**_

Lucinda awoke to the sounds of loud birdsong coming from outside the bedroom window. She stretched lazily and ran a hand back through her messy hair. It was already bright out despite the fact the clock beside the bed read quarter past seven. That was the trouble with getting up early for work; even on a weekend, she struggled to have a lie-in. It had, however, become much easier since there was someone to keep her in the bed for longer. She turned over, immediately recognising the ache of the muscles in her stomach and legs. Well I'm not sure about not being able to walk, but it's certainly had some kind of effect, Lucinda mused on her statement of the previous evening.

He was stirring next to her and so she moved herself into him, resting her head against his shoulder. He smelt as he always did; like dark cologne and musk. Lucinda breathed in deeply through her nose, finding the scent at once arousing and relaxing.

" _Good morning my darling."_ He murmured in a sleep-addled voice. If there was one thing she had learnt about Lucius, he was not really a morning person. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised by that.

" _Good morning. Sleep well? I don't think I turned over, I was so tired."_

" _You did not. I am sure you were tired, and I am also sure the wine you consumed aided in that. To answer your question, yes, I did sleep well thank you."_ He answered, his eyes still partially closed.

" _I'm glad you slept well too. And I didn't even drink that much wine, I swear. I may have been a little tipsy though. I recall everything perfectly well however."_

Lucius inclined his head in her direction, looking significantly unconvinced: _"Do you now. Do you recall that you asked me to ensure you would be unable to leave the comfort of this bed by the morning?"_

" _I do. I would not forget something so important Lucius."_ Lucinda smiled, sitting up and tying her hair back into a small bun.

" _Somehow I did not think you would. However, you still appear far too sprightly. My task is not completed just yet it would seem."_ He said, kissing her deeply and cupping her face in his hands.

Lucinda eventually managed to tear her lips away from his.

" _It would seem so. I forgot to ask you last night, did everything go ok with Draco. You'll never guess who my friend Ava brought with her last night. Astoria! She's really nice, I like her a lot."_

She was sure she saw a look of realisation cross his face, but he didn't make any comment on what it was he had realised exactly, so Lucinda let it pass.

" _I see. Yes, she seems like a very together young woman. I had to admit I had my reservations about Draco getting married quite so young, but I have come around to the idea. Yesterday went perfectly well. Draco has said he would like to meet you."_ Lucius spoke, sitting up and throwing the covers back. He always slept naked and Lucinda had to really concentrate on what he was saying so she didn't become distracted. But she tuned in automatically at the last statement.

" _He actually said that?"_ She asked, unsure how that could be possible.

" _Words to that effect yes. I wouldn't say the word 'like' was necessarily part of his discourse. I would like you to meet him. We could arrange to have dinner early next week. And if he brings Astoria then at least you will have someone else there you know."_ He said, heading into the bathroom, not bothering to conjure a robe to put on.

She heard the shower begin to run. Rising from the bed herself, she followed, standing by the half open door.

" _Ok, that sounds…fine."_

Lucius looked back over his shoulder at her from near the sink and then retraced his steps towards her. She felt his hands come to rest on her hips and he dropped his head to kiss her forehead softly.

" _I realise you must be nervous about this. But all will be fine, I assure you my dear."_

" _I hope so. I mean, this is your son after all. If he hates me, that's kind of a big deal."_ She replied quietly, swallowing hard.

" _He is my son. And he is also an adult. If he cannot accept this, then that is something he will have to live with. Do not worry yourself."_ Lucius said soothingly. She could feel the tips of his fingers fluttering over the skin around her waist.

" _I will try. You know you said that you were worried about Draco getting married so young. How old were you when you got married, I thought you were young too weren't you? Not that you're old now or anything…"_ Lucinda said jokingly, laughing as he raised his brow at her.

" _I should hope you do not think I am old. I would hope I have proven I am not. But yes, I was young. I was 23, only a year older than Draco is now. Why do you think I did not want him to get married yet?"_

Lucinda shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the shower and checking the temperature before stepping under the hot spray, immediately running her hands back through the front of her hair to tame it.

" _I don't know. You want him to be able to spread some wild oats first maybe?"_

Lucius had followed her. She had to tilt her head right up to look at him. There was a slight shadow across his chin. She suddenly wondered what he would look like with a beard. She noticed she had been having a lot of these random thoughts recently.

" _Wild oats? I am not sure I understand?"_ He asked her.

The hot water ran over her hair and down her back, pooling at her feet on the tiled floor. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards.

" _You know, like have relationships and things like that. I don't want to say the more literal meaning of it in this context."_

Despite the fact her eyes were still closed, she could sense his irritation as he sighed.

" _Why not?"_

" _Ok…it basically means to sleep around a bit. Get to know what you want in a partner so that when you do decide to settle down and get married, you'll know that that person is the right one for you."_ Lucinda said, looking up at him again.

" _I am not sure how sleeping around, as you put it, would achieve that exactly. However I do understand the concept."_ He replied, his body edging closer to hers. Lucinda found herself backing against the wall for support.

" _It doesn't always work out well. I wouldn't know."_ She said sheepishly, glancing down at the floor.

" _What do you mean?"_ He prompted.

Normally Lucinda would not answer such questions so easily, but with Lucius she seemed compelled to answer whatever he asked her. She wasn't sure whether it was just the way he asked, or if she had secretly always wanted to share these things with someone.

" _I didn't sow any wild oats. In fact I was always pretty certain my little sister would get married before I did!"_

" _Why did you not? You certainly cannot have been short of attention."_ He said, and she noticed his grip on her tighten protectively.

" _Ha, I don't think I get attention. Besides, it's just not me. I've only ever slept with people I've truly liked. Otherwise what's the point?"_ She paused, unsure of whether to ask him what she was thinking or not. He may not answer her. _"What about you though?"_

" _What about me?"_ Lucius asked. She knew he was just being awkward, he would know what she meant.

" _Didn't you sow any…wild oats before you got married?"_

" _I had no chance to sow anything my dear. I was introduced to Narcissa only a year or so after I had left Hogwarts. Then we were courting for a time, and then we were engaged and married. But if you are asking if I have slept with other women, then yes I have."_

Ugh, not what I wanted to hear, Lucinda thought. She tried her best to hide her feelings but obviously she didn't do a very good job.

His hand reached for her chin, lifting her head to look at him.

" _They pale into even further insignificance in comparison to you my darling I can assure you. You are quite extraordinary."_

" _Extraordinary?"_ She asked disbelievingly. No one had ever described her as extraordinary before. In all honesty she wondered what he saw in her to assign her such a grandiose description.

" _Extraordinary."_ He bent his head and kissed her, _"I knew so the first moment I saw you as a matter of fact. I think you will find I am a very good judge of character."_

" _Wow, for once I don't know what to say. Except that I must have made quite the impression Mr. Malfoy."_ She let her body move slowly up against his, the steam from the hot water now flowing out into the bathroom and making everywhere look as if it were part of a hazy dream.

" _You must have."_ His mouth was on her neck, her back now touching the tiles behind her.

" _You know I feel that same way, right? I mean, this feels so different to anything else I've experienced, but I mean it's not as if I've slept with many men anyway, but… I should just stop talking shouldn't I?"_

" _That would be a wise decision yes."_ He said, looking at her half sternly and half amused.

" _Ok you're right. This is a weird conversation for us to be having standing in the shower at eight in the morning…"_ She mused aloud, her eyes half closed as his lips caressed down her collarbone and over her breasts.

" _Mmm"_ He appeared to agree.

Lucinda didn't talk any further. She couldn't bring herself to muster any words as his hands firmly parted her thighs for him.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda had forgotten just how relaxing weekends could be. They had returned from some lunch in the late afternoon and had gone for a walk in the gardens whilst the weather still seemed to be holding up for the time being.

" _I have a slight confession to make…"_ Lucinda said as they passed by the strange chapel-like building she had explored one afternoon not too long ago. The place still seemed to reverberate with energy as they walked by and Lucinda felt a chill run down her spine just as it had done the day she stepped foot into it.

" _I see. What sort of confession?"_ Lucius asked. Lucinda glanced in his direction. He had his shirt unbuttoned at the top, the sleeves rolled up his forearms. She thought he still looked far too smartly dressed for a walk around a garden. Lucinda had thrown on a dark blue tea dress with a floral pattern on it, but she was starting to feel chilly as the late afternoon dawned.

" _I went out here for a jog a while back and I might have had a peek in your chapel. It's really beautiful in there."_ She didn't mention the strange feeling she had experienced.

He stopped walking and so Lucinda followed. They were near another of the seemingly endless fountains the gardens held.

" _Did you now. Yes, it is quite unique. It was built by my great grandfather back in the early 19_ _th_ _Century. In fact, Draco has requested that he and Astoria have it as the venue for their wedding ceremony."_

" _Oh, I think that would be lovely. And as it holds so much family history it makes sense. I noticed there was a statue in there too…"_

" _Yes. I am aware of which statue you mean. It is my Father, Abraxas Malfoy. He had it made by a famed wizard sculptor when he was in his late thirties I believe. It was originally placed in the front courtyard near the French windows, however it was moved to the chapel some time ago now."_ He replied.

" _I'm guessing that if I ask why that was, you aren't going to tell me?"_

" _It was for no particular reason. Narcissa hated it being there and I did not mind it being moved."_ Lucius replied with disinterest.

" _I see."_ She said, adding under her breath, _"Happy wife happy life I suppose."_

He turned to her suddenly, slowing his pace a touch: _"I did hear that comment. I have found it is sometimes better to not argue with a woman. I would like to think I choose my battles wisely."_

" _Really? Well I guess we haven't argued much…would you say you let me have my own way then?"_ Lucinda giggled, sitting down on one of the stone benches near to yet another fountain.

" _If it is also my way, then yes."_

" _Yeah that sounds about right. Not that I mind. We usually want the same things don't we?"_ She said, edging closer to him along the bench, hoping for some extra body heat if nothing else. It seemed to be getting significantly colder out all of a sudden.

" _We do. What a coincidence."_ Lucius stated, their lips moving steadily closer to one another.

Lucinda felt something hit her shoulder, distracting her momentarily. Then something else on her leg. And again. Clouds had settled in overhead, and it had started to rain. But not the gentle pitter patter of a light shower. This was a torrential downpour; the start of a storm, Lucinda realised as she looked up at the now blackened sky above them. Lucius took her hand in his, clearly planning on apparating them back inside as speedily as possible. She put her hand over his.

" _No don't. Let's just walk back."_

" _Walk back? We shall be soaked to the bone my dear."_ He said, standing up from his seat.

" _Exactly."_ She breathed against his ear, feeling her dress already begin to become heavy with rain water.

Smiling widely, she set off back the way they came, knowing he would follow.

Once they had eventually reached the comfort of the Manor, the storm was directly overhead. Lightening illuminated the kitchen as they entered through the French windows at the far end, and deep rumbles of thunder seemed to almost shake the strong foundations of the building they were so intense.

Lucinda's hair was stuck to her neck and the side of her face, the thin material of her dress sodden, and clinging to her. She couldn't help the shivers that overtook her body, goose bumps appearing along her arms and her nipples sticking out against the thin material covering her. She desperately needed to be warmer, and she knew just the thing for that.

Lucius had turned to her after flicking his hand to shut the door behind them. His shirt was stuck to his body as her dress was to hers. He strode over to her, his sheer stature meaning he covered the large distance across the kitchen in seconds. He pushed her back against the table with force and she gripped onto his shirt, kissing him passionately. Her hands reached for the buttons on his trousers. Realising her shaking hands were not going to get very far this time, a simple wandless spell did the job for her. Lucius' hands held her face gently as he kissed her, moving pieces of her soaking hair from her face as he did so. She slipped off her shoes and watched, still shivering, as he did the same.

He moved back against her body, and she could feel that he had clearly been affected by the cold too. She pushed herself up to sit on the table. Lucius reached for the tie of her dress, undoing the bow she had made in it this morning. The wet material slowly peeled away from her and she lay down against the hard surface beneath her. She didn't notice it feel uncomfortable. She didn't notice anything around her, his fingers were lightly tickling up her inner thigh, his mouth following. Lucinda took a deep breath in, gripping the edge of the table for support even though she was lying down. Her back arched high into his touch as the hands reached her stomach and up towards her breasts, spreading heat through her.

Just as her eyes were fluttering, half shut with pleasure, she was jolted forward and she sat up. Lucius had hold of her thighs, manoeuvring her forwards so she was sat at the very edge. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he reached around her back, letting her bra slip down her shoulders and onto the table. The cold air hit her once again, and she automatically moved to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrist, firmly but not aggressively.

" _Do not cover yourself. I want to see you my dear."_

He let her wrist go and she put her arms to her side, still feeling the need to hold onto the table for some reason. Her grip around his hips tightened as one hand ran up her back and down across her front, rubbing one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She kissed him softly, but she grabbed his shirt, undoing the last remaining buttons on his shirt, whispering; _"And I want to see you too my darling."_

The shirt fell to the floor with a strange wet noise and he was revealed to her. The scars that lined parts of him were darkened against his pale skin and she ran her fingers lightly over them, moving ever downwards to reach his belt. She made light work of the rest of his clothes, spurred on by his fingers caressing her breasts and his lips pressed almost desperately onto hers. He pulled her towards him again, his arm around her waist. His eyes never left hers. Lucinda had never felt more connected to anyone than when he looked at her.

She gasped loudly into the silence as he entered her. He supported her back as she struggled to stay upright amidst the intense sensation of him filling her completely. She tried to steady her breathing as he pulled backwards before thrusting hard into her, his tip rubbing against her cervix. Lucius repeated the action in quick succession, moving her body steadily backwards on the table, only his strong arm keeping her in close to him. She could hear his breathing rate increase rapidly as he fucked her and it only served to spur her on. There was something incredibly sexy hearing a man who usually relished such control in his life completely lose that control when he was inside her.

She arched herself backwards as he continued moving inside her. The rain was pounding on the large windows still, low rumbles of thunder mixing with the soft gasps and groans now filling the kitchen. She knew the heels of her feet must be digging uncomfortably into his back but she didn't move. She dug them in harder, needing as much contact as possible with him as was possible. He groaned and gripped her thighs hard as she let herself lie back down on the table.

The build of her pleasure was slow and as intense as she could remember it. She wasn't sure whether it was the cold air settling on her body or the sheer raw uncomfortableness of doing it on the kitchen table, but the blood was rushing through her body so powerfully she felt significantly light-headed. And she didn't try to fight the feeling; instead she let it take over her, enjoying the way it pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Her eyes opened wide, staring unseeing as her orgasm took her. It made her feel almost weak with its intensity, and she groaned loudly, not caring in the least if it didn't exactly sound ladylike or delicate. Lucinda let her head fall back against the table they had sat at many times now, her breath coming in uneven pants and her legs aching as they still remained tight around his hips.

" _See. Getting wet isn't such a bad thing is it?"_ She eventually managed to say, glancing up at Lucius.

" _It would seem not. I must concede that I should perhaps let you have your own way more often."_ He replied, taking her hand and helping her to sit.

Lucinda laughed heartily. She wouldn't mind getting her way more often. Especially if it meant more of that.

" _You mean if it is also your way. As you said before."_ She spoke, planting a kiss on his cheek and finally letting her legs fall from around him, stretching her limbs.

He seemed to mull over his answer a touch before replying: _"In some circumstances, I believe I may make an exception for you my dear."_

" _Oh well, I am honoured."_ Lucinda said sarcastically, placing her hand on her chest dramatically. _"Well, I am starving, so, seen as though we are already conveniently in the kitchen, I want food. Are you hungry?"_

" _Always."_ He muttered, grabbing her forcefully, his tongue finding hers immediately.

All thoughts of food were forgotten for several more minutes as they remained entwined. It was only when Lucinda felt her stomach rumble in protest at being ignored, and a faint meowing noise suddenly entered the kitchen, that she managed to pull away from Lucius.

Clearing her throat, she let her own tongue flit out to her lips, tasting him there and again becoming momentarily distracted.

" _It appears we shall be interrupted."_ Lucius stated, bending down to pick up Salem.

She hadn't seen him do that before. In fact, he had barely acknowledged her cat's presence at all. The sex must have put him in a very good mood, she inwardly decided.

" _It does. It's fine, I'll feed him now. And then I'll feed us!"_ Lucinda said, wrapping her dress back around herself and tying it in a bow at her hip.

She stood and walked over to one of the myriad of cupboards, pulling out a sachet of cat food. She moved her hand over it and it opened itself, before magically floating over to Salem's bowl and emptying it contents there. Lucius let a now wriggling Salem out of his arms and the cat ran to the bowl, settling himself there for his meal.

Lucinda displayed a satisfied smile and glanced back at Lucius, who was looking at her curiously.

" _What?"_ She asked, curious herself.

" _It is nothing. I was merely admiring your dedication to the things that are important to you. I do recall you mentioned you have had your cat for many years now."_

" _Yes I have, and that's very sweet of you to say. I have seen you show such dedication as well Lucius, in fact I see it in everything you do. Did you ever have pets when Draco was younger?"_

" _I was taught to show dedication my dear, it is all I know. To answer your question however, yes, we had two wolf hounds when Draco was young. They were in actuality intended to be guard dogs, but they were far too placid."_ Lucius answered, remaining where he was standing at the end of the table as Lucinda moved to the pantry, talking to him through the door.

" _Aww they sound lovely. How long did you have them for?"_ Lucinda asked, attempting to make the most of his sudden openness.

She could hear his footsteps moving closer to her, and then he was at the door.

" _12 years or so. They were gone when I…during the war. I do not know exactly what happened to them."_ He finished.

There was silence for a moment and Lucinda found herself thinking she should change the subject onto a less emotive topic. From what he had said, she could figure out their fate was most certainly not a happy one.

" _I'm sorry."_ She said quietly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

She felt him run his hands up her arms briefly before he spoke: _"Would you not prefer it if I summoned Scrimpy to prepare us dinner. You have…exerted yourself enough today in my opinion."_

" _No really it's fine, I enjoy cooking for us. What about…grilled salmon? Oh wait, what will I cook when Draco and Astoria come for dinner? What type of food does Draco like?"_

" _Do not worry about that. I shall arrange for dinner prepared in advance. That way you can simply enjoy the evening rather than being stuck in here."_ Lucius said.

" _Enjoy the evening….yeah. I'll try to, I really will…"_ Lucinda's speech tailed off as she grabbed her ingredients and walked past him back into the kitchen.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius felt uncomfortable with just how uncomfortable the thought of meeting Draco was to Lucinda. It seemed to put him on edge, something he hated in any situation. It had taken up so much of his thoughts since their discussion in the pantry several days ago that he had pushed all concerns about Costache and his cronies to the back of his mind. And yet there was not long at all until the day would come.

Lucinda arrived back from work a little earlier than he had been expecting and she rushed upstairs to change before they arrived. Lucius followed, finding her standing in front of the mirror holding a navy blue chiffon dress up against herself. She turned to him as he entered the room.

" _What do you think? Will this be ok? I don't want to wear anything too flashy."_

Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly.

" _I am sure that will be beautiful on you my darling. I would not say you ever wear anything too…flashy, as you call it."_

She nodded slowly, and Lucius noted she was practically biting her nails she looked so nervous.

" _Ok. Ok so I'll wear this. Can I throw up now please?"_ She said, sounding like she was only half joking.

" _Everything will be fine. Draco has already come around to the idea a little. I am sure he will like you."_

" _I am glad you are so sure. You have enough confidence for both of us then!"_ Lucinda replied, placing the dress on the bed and starting to unbutton her shirt.

" _I am sure. I shall go and check on the food preparations. In the meantime, do try not to make yourself ill over this. It really is only a dinner so that you can meet. It will not change anything for us."_ He said, giving her a half smile and leaving her be to get changed.

With dinner coming along perfectly well, as he had expected, he decided it best not to head back upstairs and wait for Lucinda to come down in her own time. He didn't think he had ever seen her like that before. He wouldn't have previously thought her to be the nervous sort; yet at the same time, she never appeared overconfident either. But the prospect of meeting Draco seemed to have put her in a strange mood.

Lucius found himself pacing the sitting room, a full glass in his hand. Although it was only dinner with his own son, he was starting to feel the impact of the significance of tonight. He had had enough difficulties in his relationship with his son in the past, and he didn't want another if it could be avoided. He was fairly certain Draco's objections to his and Lucinda's relationship originated in the fact that she was a Lovegood, and the fact she was significantly younger than Lucius. But the two had never had any contact before, and he was well aware that Lucinda could be charming if she wanted to be. When he meets her, he will change his mind, Lucius concluded, finally taking a drink from his glass.

It was several more minutes before he heard light footsteps coming down the staircase. He opened the sitting room door. Lucinda was wearing the dress she had shown him, with black heeled shoes, her hair swept to the side and pinned back.

" _Is this ok?"_ She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, already seeming to be more relaxed than she had been ten minutes ago.

He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, kissing her gently.

" _You look beautiful my dear. Feeling any better?"_

" _A little yes. Thanks you, for what you said before. It helped. Mostly what you said about it not affecting us. I really want Draco to be ok with this, but if he isn't, I don't want it to mean things will be different."_ She said, bending down to fix the strap on her shoe.

He waited until she stood back up straight before pulling her against him until they were breaths apart.

" _Things will be no different I assure you."_ He kissed her again, his hand trailing down her back and onto her arse.

Her tongue flicked softly against the tip of his and he suddenly wondered if there was time for them to go upstairs before they arrived. But there wasn't. There was a loud 'pop' sound directly to their right. He felt Lucinda quickly pull away from him, wiping the sides of her mouth and looking more flushed than he'd ever seen her.

" _Good evening Father. I see you've already started dinner."_ Draco's voice echoed across the foyer. Astoria was standing beside him, looking every bit as sheepish as Lucinda did.

Lucius chose to ignore Draco's comment. He knew there would potentially be further swipes or derogatory statements and it was best not to start an argument before the evening had even started.

" _Good evening Draco. Astoria. I am glad you could come."_ Lucius said politely, Lucinda standing next to him. Draco's face was stony, and he was staring at Lucinda was a glare even Lucius had not anticipated.

" _Oh well thank you for inviting us Mr. Malfoy. We're happy to be here…aren't we Draco?"_ Astoria replied, glancing to the side at Draco.

" _Hmmm."_ Was Draco's only response, now looking anywhere but at Lucinda.

" _It's great you could come. I've been looking forward to meeting you both, although of course, we met last week."_ Lucinda spoke, indicating Astoria, who nodded happily.

" _We did. That was such a coincidence. And so much fun, we should all get together sometime again. There's not many women who work in my department at the Ministry, so I miss having a girly chat!"_ Astoria said as Draco took her coat from her shoulders. At least he's polite to his fiancé, Lucius thought. He watched as his son whispered a spell and both his and Astoria's coats disappeared from view.

" _Dinner should be ready for us in a few moments. I thought we would be better to eat in the smaller dining room towards the back of the Manor. It is much better suited for this sort of occasion."_ Lucius said, starting to make his way to the room, which was back past the sitting room door and along a corridor to the right.

He took Lucinda's hand in his and he noted she flashed him a small smile in response. Draco and Astoria were following behind them and so he could not ascertain Draco's reaction to his gesture, but he was sure he heard Astoria whisper under her breath: _"See I told you. You need to just calm down."_

Lucius pushed open the door and was pleased to see that Scrimpy had successfully followed the instructions he had given her yesterday. The room was lit by candles set into the wrought iron chandelier that hung above the table, and several matching candelabras were set on the table. Silver cutlery glistened in the low light and a sparkling new starched white tablecloth covered the surface of the table.

" _Oh wow! It looks lovely in here, doesn't it Draco?"_ Astoria said breathlessly as they reached the table, Draco pulling out the seat for her to sit on.

" _Suppose."_ Was his only reply, and Lucius had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had enough of this sort of behaviour when his son was in his early teen years and he was not about to put up with it now.

" _I presume you will be engaging in conversation requiring more than one word answers this evening Draco."_ He said, pulling out Lucinda's chair for her to sit on, noting she flashed him a grateful smile as she sat.

" _That depends on if there is anything much to talk about, doesn't it Father?"_ Draco replied, giving Lucinda a look that made Lucius at once exasperated and quite angry.

He sat himself down, and before he could open his mouth to reply, Astoria had spoken: _"I'm sure there's plenty to talk about. Especially as you haven't met Lucinda before have you?"_

" _No. I have only had the pleasure of meeting your loony sister prior to this evening."_ Draco said spitefully, folding out his napkin and placing it in his lap. Pity he cannot remember manners when it comes to his mouth at times, Lucius thought.

Lucius saw Lucinda's expression visibly darken. He was well aware how close she was to her family, particularly her sister, and a throwaway comment such as Draco's could instantly set the night off to a bad start.

" _Ah yes, you have had the pleasure of meeting Luna. She's told me all about you, Draco. She's the editor in chief of the family publication these days. What is it that you do again?"_ She asked him, sipping from the wine that had appeared in the glass before her.

Lucius had been at many an awkward dinner party in his time, but he could tell this was going to top those quite easily, and it had only started ten minutes ago. He again opened his mouth to speak, but Draco interjected: _"The Quibbler you mean? Couldn't get a job anywhere else could she? I work at Gringott's, in the financial mismanagement department. In fact, I'm getting a promotion in a few weeks' time."_

" _Actually, Luna studied naturalism after leaving Hogwarts, but she decided to take the helm of The Quibbler of her own accord. It sells nearly as many copies as The Daily Prophet now. Congratulations on your promotion. That's a very good job for someone straight out of education…I wonder how that came about…"_ Lucinda spoke, flashing daggers across the table.

" _That's a very expensive looking dress…I wonder how that came about!"_ Draco replied, and Lucius saw he looked at him as if he was disgusted. Perhaps he wasn't coming around to this quite as much as he had first thought.

" _That is enough. I suggest we change the topic of conversation before one of you is injured."_ Lucius said loudly, and everyone did indeed stop talking. Astoria and Lucinda took a large drink of their wine. Draco sat arms folded, sneer fully in place and his eyes never leaving Lucinda.

" _I don't know about anyone else but I am starving. Perhaps some food might make us all more amenable eh!"_ Astoria said cheerily.

" _Not unless it's laced with cyanide."_ Lucius heard Draco whisper under his breath, finally stopping to take a drink from his own glass.

" _How are you settling in Lucinda? Have you moved much in?"_ Astoria asked, appearing to ignore the scoffing sound coming from her left hand side.

" _Fine, thank you. I've moved just a few clothes and bits and bobs mostly. It actually made me realise how few things I had!"_

" _Oh well I'm sure Father will buy you some more, won't you Father?"_ Draco asked petulantly.

" _Draco. Cease this absolute nonsense."_ Lucius murmured dangerously. He could hardly believe he was talking to a grown man.

" _I shan't. You can't talk to me like that anymore Father. And if you expect me to sit here with her…"_ He said, standing and pointing to a ruffled-looking Lucinda, _"and have a quiet family dinner like nothing has changed, then you've got another thing coming!"_

And with that, as he had done many times previously, although granted not for many years, he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent, before Astoria also went to rise from her seat, explaining as she did so: _"I better go and talk to him. I'll bring him back in."_

" _No."_ Lucinda rebuffed, quickly standing and tucking her chair back under the table, the scrape of the wood across the floor the only sound for a moment. _"I should go and talk to him. Even if I am the last person he wants to see right now, it might help if I try and talk him into coming back in."_

" _Are you sure my dear?"_ Lucius asked her, unsure himself if that was the best course of action right now.

" _Yes I am sure. I won't be long."_ She said, placing her small hand over his for a beat, before following the path Draco had taken only a few moments before.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It didn't take long for her to find him. He was pacing just outside the open French windows that lead to the south side of the gardens. He stopped abruptly when he saw her approaching.

" _What do you want?"_ He spat out, quickly looking away from her and out towards the stone terrace they were now stood on.

" _To talk."_

" _Well, believe it or not, I don't want to talk to you."_ Draco said, still not looking at her.

This is going to be harder than I thought, Lucinda surmised. But, then again, she was adept at engaging people who were considerably adverse to being so. This would be one of her harder challenges however, of that she was sure.

" _Really? I couldn't tell."_ She joked. She walked over to where he was stood leaning on the balcony edge.

" _What do you want? I presume Father's sent you. Couldn't be bothered to come here himself could he."_

" _No he hasn't. I offered to."_

" _You offered to?"_ He said confusedly, finally turning to her.

As the low sunlight of the early evening struck his face, she was amazed at how much Draco looked like his Father. And it wasn't just the white blonde hair he had inherited. His eyes were a very similar colour, although Draco's were more of a blue than his Father's deeper grey. But their bone structure was remarkably alike; the high cheekbones and thin lips. Lucinda imagined that they could have passed for twins if Lucius were younger. And he has certainly inherited his Father's stubbornness, she thought to herself.

" _Yes. Look, I know you probably hate me, and I suppose I can't blame you. You don't know me, and now I'm living here with your Father. It must be strange for you."_

" _Don't presume to tell me what I am feeling Lovegood!"_ Draco replied, turning back to look out over the garden once more.

Lucinda sighed silently with frustration. Ok, so clearly playing the sympathy card is not going to work here. Time for a different tactic.

" _Fine. You're right. I don't know what you're feeling. And I don't much care in all honesty."_ She paused for effect, and, as she had expected, Draco turned to her again, _"But I do care about your Father. A lot, contrary to what you might have assumed."_

" _You care about the size of his wallet maybe yeah, and the size of this house."_

" _I don't give a shit about that stuff. I do give a shit if this affects your relationship with him. You are the most important thing to him, you know that?"_ Lucinda spoke, trying to catch up with Draco as he strode away from her in the opposite direction. _"But you're being a selfish brat Draco."_

" _I am merely ensuring my Father does not succumb to a second-rate gold digger like you! I would hardly call that selfish!"_

" _Oh come on, play me a new tune! You and your Mother are well aware that I am not with Lucius for his money. You know that, even if you would loathe to admit it. You are being selfish. Don't you want your Father to be happy?"_ She questioned him as he finally stopped near the carved fountain she had seen during her first trip into the gardens all those months ago.

" _Of course I do. What kind of a question is that!"_ He answered her.

" _Really? Because it doesn't seem like it right now. You know everything he's been through. Maybe you don't agree with me being here, or even us being together at all. But that's not going to change the fact that I love your Father, and I'm here to stay. You would think you'd want him to be with someone who genuinely cared, but it seems all you care about is your money."_ She finished, turning on her heel to walk back into the house. She had said enough; whether he chose to return to dinner or not was on his own volition as far as she was concerned.

" _I care about more than that."_ He said, walking back up to her. She waited for him to continue. _"Of course I want Father to be happy. Merlin knows he spent enough time being miserable. Both of them did. Is it true what you said?"_

" _Which part?"_ She spoke, and she was pleased to see Draco chuckled at little.

" _When you said you were in love with him?"_

Lucinda nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear sheepishly: _"Yes, I meant it. This wasn't planned, Draco, I just happened to meet him and it just, well, it just happened."_

" _He seems different. I can see the changes in him since he's been with you."_

" _Well that's good to know I have some sort of positive effect. You know what would have one too?"_

" _Go on."_ Draco prompted her, but Lucinda got the feeling he already knew what she meant.

" _Going back to dinner. Your Father wanted us to meet. The least we can do is attempt to be civil for a few hours."_

" _I think I can attempt that."_ He spoke slowly, and they started their way back to the Manor, Lucinda feeling pleased she had been able to smooth things over, at least for the time being.

" _Is everything ok?"_ A worried looking Astoria asked as they re-entered the dining room and took their respective seats once more.

" _Yes, everything is ok. I have an apology to make Father. I am sorry I stormed out. I was being childish."_ Draco said, clearly much to everyone's surprise, including Lucinda.

She watched as Lucius glanced at her briefly before he replied: _"Yes well. I accept your apology Draco. You certainly seem much calmer I must say. Shall I summon the food now we're all finished arguing?"_

" _That sounds like a good idea I think."_ Lucinda smiled at him, placing her hand on his knee subtly under the table. She felt his muscles flex under her touch and she suddenly wished they were alone, needing to take a deep breath to steady herself.

He picked up what looked to Lucinda like an odd little silver bell and shook it three times. A light jingling sound reverberated around the dining room, and before them on the previously empty plates, a duck breast appeared, along with roasted potatoes and vegetables.

They ate in what felt to Lucinda like fairly comfortable silence for a short while, before Astoria asked: " _We've been discussing the wedding, haven't we Draco?"_

" _Yes we have. We've decided that we would like to postpone it; just by a few months. Until the spring."_ Draco said, clearly addressing his Father only. Although things certainly seemed less frosty between them now, Lucinda realised that Draco had barely made eye contact with her since they had returned to the table.

" _Well,"_ Lucius replied, clearing his throat, _"I think that sounds like a sensible idea I must say."_

" _And I'm sure a spring wedding will be lovely. It will be a bit warmer than a winter one I'm sure, especially as you want to get married out in the chapel don't you?"_ Lucinda asked, wanting to appear interested. She thought that might help bring him round.

" _How do you know that?"_ Draco asked sternly, his wine glass stopped halfway up towards his mouth.

" _I have discussed it with Lucinda. I informed her about the venue. I presume that is not a problem."_ Lucius spoke before Lucinda could.

" _No no of course not. Actually Lucinda, we would like you to come as a guest if you could."_ Astoria said, flashing Lucinda a smile.

" _We would?"_ Draco sounded disgruntled, turning to Astoria.

" _Of course we would!"_

Draco didn't reply to Astoria again, but Lucinda heard him sniff loudly from her position across the table.

" _Thank you, both of you. That would be lovely. Have you chosen your dress yet Astoria?"_ Lucinda asked, trying to change the subject onto something more benign.

" _Oh no not yet. I haven't found 'the one' just yet. I'm probably going to wait until the new season dresses come out, now that we've postponed the wedding. We've both just been so busy at work too, I haven't had time to shop properly for one. I bet you are busy at work Lucinda!"_

" _Yes it seems to be busier than ever recently. I've been having to stay later most days to write up all the paperwork I have!"_ Lucinda replied, finally feeling relaxed enough to really tuck in to her dinner. She only realised now that her stomach was growling hungrily.

" _Yes, you do. They take advantage of your conscientiousness if you ask my opinion."_ Lucius stated. They had talked about this a little over the past few weeks since Lucinda's caseload had become increasingly busy. Technically, as clinical lead, she was supposed to be more focused on the management of the ward and less with clinical work, but they were so busy she had been placed back into the regular healer numbers on the ward.

" _The team are just short staffed and overrun with new patients at the moment. I don't mind staying a little later than my shift."_ Lucinda defended. She was proud of her team and she wouldn't hear a word said against them. Even if she did find it nice that Lucius was concerned she might be overworking herself.

" _What is it you actually do then Lucinda?"_ Draco asked her, only half snidely.

" _I'm a clinical lead on the St. Mungos rehabilitation ward. I've worked there for over six years now, but I've only been promoted fairly recently."_

" _It is very unusual for someone so young to have such a job title. Most of the higher-ups I have come into contact with at St. Mungos seem to have been there for decades. The place could use a fresh perspective."_ Lucius said.

" _Emphasis on 'young'."_ Was Draco's only comment as he sipped from his wine.

Lucinda was tiring of this back and forth and nasty comments. She had never had any time for people who seemed to just enjoy being mean to others for no reason. Although, she reminded herself, I am dating his Father. I guess I should be grateful he's even talking to me.

" _Lucinda, I remember you told me the other week when we met that your sister and Neville were going to be moving to Hogwarts. How long before they move now?"_ Astoria asked. Lucinda smiled at her. At least someone was on her side.

" _They move in a few months. I can't believe it's come around so soon. It's going to be strange not having her so close, but I know they'll be so happy up there as well. Have either of you been back to Hogwarts since you left?"_ Lucinda asked, indicating Astoria and Draco.

" _Unfortunately no. I would love to go up there though, especially at Christmas time. It's so lovely then with all the snow. Maybe we could go up for a visit Draco?"_ Astoria said excitedly.

" _I haven't particularly wanted to go back again, however I am sure we could arrange something. Father used to be on the board of governors for Hogwarts."_

" _Yes, many years ago, when Draco was in his first years there. It was too many overly long and dull meetings for my liking. However, it did mean I could keep an eye on Draco and…certain particular students."_ Lucius said. She felt his hand move back to her knee and graze idly part way up her thigh. She released a puff of breath to steady herself and maintain her concentration on the conversation.

" _Yes I gather we all know who those students were. I think I will go up and visit them sometime over Christmas too. They will be home for Christmas day of course, but to be honest I would really love to have a nose around the castle again!"_ Lucinda finished. It was true, she was really anticipating going back and seeing her old school. It held many good memories for her and going back there would be strange, but fun.

They managed to pass the remainder of the meal without incident. Draco eventually began to look Lucinda in the eye when he addressed her (which was still very rarely as it was). She was even starting to feel herself relax a touch more by the time Draco and Astoria made a move to leave in the late evening.

" _Goodnight Mr. Malfoy. Goodnight Lucinda, it was lovely to see you again."_ Said Astoria, going in for a hug unexpectedly. Lucinda giggled awkwardly and returned the hug.

" _Good evening Father. Good evening…Lucinda."_ Draco said begrudgingly.

" _Goodnight Astoria. Draco. It has been lovely seeing you."_ Lucinda replied, suddenly quite exhausted by the whole thing.

" _Yes it has. Goodnight to you both."_ Lucius said.

Once they had apparated away from the Manor, Lucinda let out a breath that it felt like she had been holding for the past few hours. Lucius put his arms around her and she relaxed immediately.

" _See. I told you there was nothing to worry about."_ He whispered next to her ear, his mouth nuzzling the base of her neck.

" _Hmmm. It went as well as could be expected I guess."_

" _By the way you were agonizing over it, I would say that went very well all things considered."_ His breath was floating across her collarbone and she felt shivers of pleasure flowing down her spine.

" _Yeah true."_

" _Whatever will we do now my dear?"_

" _Go to bed I would say."_ Lucinda said, stifling a yawn.

" _I think that is a marvellous idea."_ Lucius moved from his position at her neck and took her hand, already starting to lead her towards the staircase.

" _Ha I meant to sleep. I am so tired."_

" _Oh I am sure I can persuade you to engage in a more lively activity first…"_ He smiled wickedly, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

 _ **Well it may not have started well, but hopefully it ended on a better note ha! I hope I wrote Draco just the right side of bratty. I realise he must have grown up a lot after the War, but as we don't actually see any of that as the books end it's hard to know just how much! I shall try my best to update with Chapter 30 in the next week and a half. Please continue to follow/favourite and review!**_ __ _ **X**_


	30. Chapter 30- Race Against Time

**Chapter 30: Race Against Time**

 _ **Hello all! Here is Chapter 30 for you. I can't believe I've reached the 200,000 word mark in this story now! Thanks to all those who are still reading this! This chapter follows on directly from the last, Lucinda having just met Draco for the first time…**_

Lucius practically threw her down on the bed, climbing over her before she even had a chance to take her shoes off.

" _So, would you say that was a successful evening? Am I err, welcomed into the family now?"_ She giggled, stretching her hands above her head.

" _I would say as successful as we both could have hoped. I wouldn't quite say it went as far as that however. Draco is still trying to work through the idea that his Mother and Father are no longer together."_

" _I see. Did he not know anything was wrong between the two of you?"_ Lucinda asked, now propping herself up on her elbows.

" _I am sure he could not have mistaken otherwise. However, he is an only child, and he had had to deal with the both of us attacking one another, with him stuck in the proverbial middle. I should have handled the situation much more subtly in hindsight."_ Lucius said, sighing slightly. Lucinda felt one hand move through her hair, which she had just pulled out of her bun.

" _Well, hindsight is a wonderful thing. I am sure you handled it as best as you could. It's not easy to go through a divorce anyway, but throw children into the mix and it gets even messier I imagine. I suppose you'd never want to get married again after that."_ Lucinda stated, the thought floating into her mind all of a sudden. Not that she had thought they would get married anyway. The Daily Prophet would have a field day with that, she thought to herself.

" _It was only messy, as you put it, because of myself and Narcissa's mutual disdain at the time. However, I have not said that I would never want to get married again. You do so seem to have a habit Lucinda of assuming what I would want, or, as the case may be, not want."_ He said. He had sat up now and Lucinda did the same, taking the opportunity to flick off her heels.

She wasn't quite sure how to answer him. She hadn't even been aware until now that she had been anticipating what he would want with her. Maybe she had just assumed he would not want to marry again after his long marriage to Narcissa had ended so badly. Suddenly she found herself wondering if she had done this in every relationship she had ever had; she thought she knew what they wanted but really, she hadn't even asked.

" _I'm sorry, I hadn't realised I do that. So…do you then?"_

He appeared to contemplate his answer as he too kicked off his shoes, and she waited patiently as he took the cufflinks out of his shirt cuffs.

" _I have not thought long enough on the matter. However, I am certainly not averse to the idea."_ He finally answered, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt casually.

" _Oh. Me neither. I've not thought about it much either though. Besides, I think if we suddenly announced our engagement, that might rock the boat a little too much."_ She spoke, lying back down on the bed, hoping he would follow. She didn't really feel so tired all of a sudden.

" _It might cause the boat to capsize. Draco is only just accepting of you living here my dear."_ He lay down next to her, his body half turned to her as his hand floated up over her thigh, just as it had done earlier at dinner.

" _Exactly. Only just."_

" _He will get used to the idea. You and Astoria seem to get on very well."_ Lucius said.

Lucinda could barely concentrate on what he was saying, his hand swiftly moving between her legs, stroking along the tender skin of her inner thigh.

" _Hmmm. Yeah, she's nice. They seem very much in love too."_ Lucinda spoke slowly, not being able to stop the contented sigh emerge from her mouth at the end of her sentence.

" _They do, I am happy for them. Are you still feeling tired now?"_ He asked, smirking at her.

She knew she should act cool and sarcastic, but that would only prolong the agony she was now experiencing as his touch had temporarily left her body.

" _No. I think we should find something else to do Lucius."_ Lucinda said playfully, pulling him down to her and immediately wrapping her legs around his waist.

" _Something else? Now what in Merlin's name could that be? You'll have to give me a clue my darling."_ He murmured. Lucinda was fairly certain he did not need a clue, as his lips were kissing down the v of her breasts.

" _A clue? And I thought you didn't like to play games Lucius! But, I'm sure I can manage that."_ She pushed him off her with more force than she had anticipated, and at first she was worried he might be angered, but he didn't look it, and so she continued.

She moved him, more gently this time, to lie on the bed, straddling his hips, her thighs resting at either side of him. She reached behind her, her eyes never leaving his as she undid the buttons holding her dress in its halter neck position. It fell from her shoulders and she let magic flow through her fingers as she touched it, dissolving it away from her body as if it were a whisp of navy blue smoke. It wasn't usual for her to use magic in these sorts of situations; she much preferred the feeling of undressing, or more likely being undressed, by hand. But she instinctively guided her hand across his chest, his crisp shirt disappearing to reveal the toned skin underneath. Lucinda could feel him under her, his erection sitting right where she wanted it to be so desperately. But not yet, she chastised herself. That's what he wants, and I need to play it my way instead.

Her strapless bra was removed and she leaned down to him, so close he would very nearly be able to take her nipple into his mouth. She kissed across his strong jawline and downwards, across his chest before reaching for the belt of his trousers. Apart from some increasingly heavy breathing, Lucinda was amazed at the fact Lucius hadn't protested at being kept waiting for what he wanted. As she undid his trousers she let her eyes flick back up to his. He was looking at her with what seemed to Lucinda to be a mixture of anticipation and relaxation. And she rarely saw Lucius look that relaxed, even when he was with her.

Thinking she better capitalize on this, she continued, undoing them button by button before charming them away as she had with his shirt. Moving down his body, she stopped at the quite impressive sight of his erection before her, swiftly closing her lips around it. A groan emerged from somewhere deep in his throat and she pushed her mouth further downwards, allowing herself to hum quietly against him as her tongue flicked against the hard shaft. She stretched her hands up lazily over his chest, not needing to see what she was doing. Lucinda could feel a knot of energy tightening in her stomach, the wetness between her legs now so intense she was certain he would be able to feel it against his thighs.

She released him from her mouth momentarily, but before she could move back downwards she was flipped over onto her back, his own mouth slipping down over her body rapidly.

" _I see how it is…"_ She panted breathily, _"Was that not enjoyable?"_

" _Of course it was enjoyable. A little too enjoyable, that is why I stopped you. So I could do this…"_ He replied.

Her eyes widened as she felt him enter her slowly. She lifted her legs up off the bed and tilted her hips, now desperate to have him inside her fully. Her eyes were closed and she felt his mouth against her cheek, whispering: _"Patience my darling. You will have what you want."_

She was pushed backwards towards the end of the bed by the force of his thrust. Her fingers clawed aimlessly at the sheets, her shoulders now being scattered with open mouthed kisses. Lucinda released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end, her toes curling under themselves as she desperately clung to his body on top of her. She took a deep breath in as he lowered himself further on to her, levering himself and pounding into her so hard her vision blurred. She was fairly certain she was moaning incessantly but she didn't care. Her hands moved down through his hair and across his back, her nails scratching across his back. Lucius groaned and pulled her roughly against him by her hips. She might have protested but she didn't feel any pain, and she had to admit it to herself that she liked it very much when he was so intense. Perhaps that was because he was usually intense in general, she wasn't sure.

She ran her hands down his back again, exerting a little more pressure as she could feel his cock start to pulse inside her. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head back into the pillows as she came, her back arching off the bed. It was only when she felt some blood move back to the rest of her body that she settled back against the covers fully.

" _Perhaps I was making an assumption, but I was certain that was what you wanted was it not my dear?"_ He asked smugly. She opened her eyes to see him lying across from her, eyeing her carefully.

" _I really would love to be sarcastic right now, but I'll resist. Yes, it was what I wanted. You always know what I want Lucius."_

" _I know. And you are able to…anticipate my needs just as easily."_ He replied, one finger tracing the line of her hip up to her waist.

" _Am I now? Is that why you're keeping me around?"_ Lucinda replied jokingly, sitting up and resting her chin on her knees.

She watched as he propped himself up next to her, moving some hair out of her face gently.

" _I think there are plenty of other reasons."_ He smiled and she returned it, leaning across to him and kissing his cheek.

" _Good. And now those most important to you have met me, we're out of the woods!"_

" _I suppose you could put it like that, yes. However you are forgetting that I have not met those closest to you as of yet."_ Lucius replied.

He might as well have thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Lucinda was suddenly on edge. She hadn't thought of that. It wasn't as if most of her family would be too bothered about meeting Lucius. And her Father certainly didn't want to meet him, he had said as much.

" _Yes I know. I'm not sure what we should do about that particular problem at the moment. You might need to leave it with me for a bit. But, you know, I'm seeing Luna tomorrow. Maybe if we can invite her and Neville over sometime, then she can tell Father how polite and gentlemanly you are and he might change his mind…"_ She babbled desperately.

" _Yes he might. Or he might not. I am not sure which is the most likely scenario at this time. All we can do is try my dear. By all means invite them here for dinner one evening."_

" _Are you busy next week. Things seem to have gone quiet on this dark arts initiative thing don't they?"_ She asked subtly. She was keen to know more about what he was up to at these meetings he attended. He had been increasingly secretive recently about his Ministry responsibilities, and it peaked Lucinda's interest. Or at least, she hoped it was just that she was interested and not that deep down she was suspicious of him.

" _Things have slowed down for the moment yes. They are concentrating on research I believe, or so Forbeson informed me. I will be attending a meeting at St. Mungos early in the week however."_

" _Oh, I didn't hear anything about a meeting?"_ Lucinda said in confusion. She usually had to attend most of the meetings at St. Mungos due to her management position.

" _No it is a meeting I have arranged for the patriarchal committee. We are required to meet every few months to discuss usage of donated funds by the wards. It will be inexorably dull I imagine, but it must be done."_ Lucius said, standing from the bed. She was momentarily distracted by him as he stretched to put on a robe he had conjured, but she quickly got back to the discussion. She was wondering what exactly was discussed in these meetings.

" _And where do the funds go mostly? I certainly hope A4 gets a good review. We have been very sensible with our donated budget. I heard A2 bought a new gold cauldron, which is all but for show as there's very few healing potions that can be made successfully in them. Not that I'm trying to influence your decisions or anything."_

She stood and made to walk to the bathroom but was stopped abruptly by Lucius, one strong arm curling around her waist.

" _I am sure you will get a very good review. You've been working very hard."_

She laughed loudly, leaning her head against his chest; _"Oh I have been. And I will continue to Mr. Malfoy…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda almost jogged through the quiet streets leading to Luna and Neville's flat. She was running a little late, partly due to her alarm not going off as expected, partly due to certain other distractions. She grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and attempted to simultaneously power walk and put her hair up at the same time.

She eventually reached the front of the house and enacted the charm that would reveal the house where their flat was contained. Luckily there were no muggles around and so she didn't mind waiting while her sister came down the stairs to let her in.

" _Luci!"_ Luna exclaimed, pulling Lucinda into a hug so tight she was certain she must be cutting off her air supply.

" _Hi Luna! As much as I appreciate you're happy to see me, can you please let me breathe a little?"_

Luna relinquished her grip and ushered her inside. Lucinda followed her up the two flights of stairs and was warmed immediately by the sheer cosiness, not to mention brightness, of the flat.

" _Sorry if I was a touch too enthusiastic. I just missed you that's all, and I had a feeling I should hug you when I saw you."_ Luna spoke dreamily, filling up the kettle with her wand held above it.

" _And why did you have a feeling?"_ Lucinda asked. As strange as she found her sister to be at times, her 'feelings' were almost always linked to something solid.

" _I'm not sure. It might come to be in a bit, once we've spent some time together. Anyway, how did your meeting with Draco go?"_ She put the kettle on to boil and came and sat over by Lucinda, who had settled herself onto the enormous squishy couch set to one side of the room.

Lucinda glanced out of the window. It was starting to rain. The sky overhead, which had been a pale blue on her way over to the flat, was starting to darken. It was the familiar loud whistling of the kettle that brought her back to her senses and Luna was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer the question.

" _It went ok. As ok as could be expected anyway. He had a bit of a huff early on in the evening, but things settled down."_

" _A huff?"_ Luna asked, her brow furrowing. She got up and moved back over into the kitchen. A cupboard door opened and two cups flew out, settling themselves on to the countertop in front of the kettle.

" _Oh just what I had expected. That I was only after money and I didn't really care, all that crap. I went and spoke to him and that seemed to help a bit. Maybe I underestimated him. He was only worried about his Father…well, that and his inheritance I suppose."_ Lucinda replied, letting her ballet pumps fall off her feet and tucking her legs under herself on the couch.

" _I bet Draco has changed a lot. I'm sure he wasn't like you remembered him from school was he?"_

" _Well, I don't really remember all that much about him. He was only in his second year when I left I think. But he came across as spoilt and snide that's for definite. Now he's a little less spoilt and a lot less snide."_

Luna handed her a steaming mug and sat down next to her. Lucinda noticed she was wearing a pair of embroidered jeans, on which the pattern appeared to move. Lucinda sincerely hoped she didn't wear them out in muggle London. It wouldn't surprise her if she did however. Things that most other witches and wizards now realised would be considered odd to muggles, Luna thought was perfectly normal.

" _Well that's a good thing isn't it? There's something wrong though."_ Luna said matter-of-factly, mimicking Lucinda and tucking one leg under her.

" _Is there?"_ Lucinda countered, sipping at her piping hot tea and avoiding eye contact with her sister.

" _Yes. And it isn't about Draco is it?"_

Sighing, Lucinda turned back to her sister: _"No it isn't."_

" _It's about …I mean Lucius."_ Luna replied, one hand on Lucinda's arm.

Lucinda nodded. She had been trying to avoid talking about this. Since mentioning it to Ava and Hannah a few months ago, the thoughts had only intensified. Lucinda would hardly have described herself as a worrier. In all her previous relationships, she had managed to not fall into the trap of constantly doubting the other person. She was of the opinion that, if someone was going to cheat or do something to hurt you, they were going to do it anyway and there was no point in worrying herself sick over it. Not that she was worried Lucius would cheat on her. She knew he wasn't that kind of man at all. It was something else that had been worrying her.

" _Yes, it's about Lucius. I…I don't know if I can truly trust him."_

" _Has something changed between the two of you?"_

" _It's not that so much. Nothing has changed, and I do love him, perhaps in spite of my better judgement, I don't know. It's just been recently, he's seemed quite distant at times, like he has a lot on his mind."_ Lucinda spoke, feeling quite distant herself at the moment.

" _Sometimes people do have a lot on their minds. Maybe he's been busy with meetings? Or maybe he's been worried about you and Draco meeting?"_

" _Hmm maybe. But, no, it's not that, I'm sure of it. There's been a few owls arriving at the Manor, ones I don't recognise. And he's seemed so on edge recently."_

" _In what way?"_ Luna asked, her eyes wide.

" _I don't know really, maybe it's just something of nothing. But he's in his study for hours at a time this past week. I should trust him, he's not given me any reason not to."_ Lucinda said, suddenly feeling rather guilty that she had even said anything.

" _Maybe you should talk to him about it?"_ She suggested, sipping delicately from her mug. Lucinda watched as she picked up her wand, flicking it at a pile of paper over on the counter. A quill lying next to them stood to attention and started to flow across the page, hovering over it and making a crossing motion every so often.

" _I have tried to gather some information as to what he's up to. If in fact he is up to anything. I don't know why I'm holding back about asking him. I guess I'm worried he'll think I don't trust him….which I suppose I don't at the moment. Ugh why is this so complicated?"_

" _Because you love him Luci. That's why it's complicated."_ Luna said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lucinda let her head fall back to rest against the back of the couch. _"You're right. Since when did you become the voice of reason between the two of us?"_ She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment.

" _I didn't realise I was. I was speaking what I have seen."_

" _You always do Luna. I will try and talk to him. But not tonight, I just want to see if he'll relax a bit. Tomorrow night though, I'll talk to him then. Anyway, moving on to a lighter topic, how are the moving preparations going?"_

" _Oh they're going well! We've already started taking a few pieces of furniture up to the castle. Professor McGonagall has been very good letting us come and go as we please while we set things up. She asked after you the other day actually."_ Luna said, one hand fiddling with the beads on the long necklace around her neck. The sound of the quill writing across the parchment continued.

" _Oh that's nice of her. I'm hoping to come up for a bit once you've moved anyway, so I might see her then."_

" _Good! It will be nice to have you up there for a few days before Christmas. Will you be coming with Lucius?"_ Luna asked, picking up a biscuit from a small plate on the coffee table.

" _Yes I presume so. If that's ok?"_ Lucinda said uncertainly. She wasn't sure if it would be ok or if he would be an unwanted guest.

" _It's ok with me Luci. I'm not so sure about Neville. Only the other day he was saying…something about suspicions he would be up to some dirty dealings, whatever that means. And he said something else, about a quote he'd read in a book on great wizarding families. Hang on…"_ Luna spoke, getting up from the couch and starting to flick through a pile of books stacked on top of a table in the corner of the room.

Lucinda could barely follow Luna's train of thought, but there was nothing unusual there. Her brain seemed to move at a million miles a minute and it was often difficult to ascertain exactly what she was going on about at times. What she had got from what she had said though, did not surprise her at all. Neville had every right to hate Lucius of course, even though he had not done anything to him personally; or at least, not as far as she knew anyway. But she was intrigued as to the quote Luna mentioned.

" _Quote?"_ She asked eventually as Luna continued sifting through the books, becoming momentarily distracted by some titles before putting them down again.

" _Ah yes here it is!"_ She said cheerily, handing her the volume.

Lucinda took it and let her fingers run lightly over the cover. It was a black leather-bound book, and it looked fairly old. She read the gold embossed text on the cover aloud: _"Slitheson's Guide to the Great Wizarding Families of England."_

" _It was somewhere near the front I think. It talks about the Malfoy's."_ Luna said, sitting herself back down and pointing her wand in the direction of the quill over on the countertop. It abruptly stopped writing and set itself back down.

Lucinda let her eyes scan the pages quickly until she found the right chapter. It was simply entitled: The Malfoy Family (Purebloods, originating in the 11th Century). There was a quote written in italics at the top of the page under the title. Lucinda again read it aloud:

" _It is often said of the Malfoy family, that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints may be all over the guilty wand. Independently wealthy, with no need to work for a living, they have generally preferred the role of power behind the throne, happy for others to do the donkey work and to take the responsibility for failure. They have helped finance many of their preferred candidates' election campaigns, which have (it is alleged) included paying for dirty work such as hexing the opposition."_

" _Bloody hell!"_ Lucinda said under her breath. It wasn't exactly a glowing review of the Malfoys, and yet none of it particularly surprised her, especially given how well she knew Lucius now. Or at least, thought she knew him. But the text only seemed to highlight her inner fears even more.

" _I'm sure it's all just speculation and old gossip Luci. You know Lucius, that's all that matters. What do you really feel?"_ Luna asked, her hand reaching for Lucinda's arm again.

Lucinda found herself staring blankly across the room as she replied: _"I really don't know how to feel right now."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius shut the book abruptly, standing to put it back on the shelf. It normally lived on the very highest part of the bookcase and so he let it move itself back into place. He stood momentarily, looking at the vast expanse of the Malfoy family library, but not really looking for anything. Tomorrow it would happen. He couldn't be certain how he felt about that fact. Costache had written to him a few days ago with some final details. The letter was still lying open on his desk in the study, several abandoned replies lying by its side.

Lucius sat down in one of the armchairs by a large bay window. It looked out over the back of the Manor, over the gardens. They were still in bloom at the moment, and there was a damp look to the place after the shower of rain he had noticed while reading before. He wasn't sure why he was so on edge. He should be feeling confident in his plan, excited even that he would finally have the mirror. He had set aside a secret part of the family vaults at Gringotts for it to go in once things had settled down after the attack. But he didn't feel either of those emotions particularly. No matter how hard he tried to veneer over the doubt, it crept back in like a rot, taking over his thoughts. He knew she had noticed he was acting differently. Lucinda didn't miss much at the best of times, but now he knew she would be on her guard, looking for anything suspicious. Lucius couldn't blame her he supposed. She would be right after all if she did suspect something. She had come to him last night, when he was beginning yet another draft of a reply to Costache, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

He had been short with her, all but told her to go away. He rubbed his hand across his forehead now as he sat in the library, willing the pounding in his head to subside. Why was this so difficult? Lucius wasn't sure if he had just spent so long keeping his nose clean he had forgotten how to enjoy the thrill of manipulating others to get what he wanted, or if Lucinda's impact on his life had changed things. Or the fact that he didn't trust Costache as much as he would like in a business deal. His instinct was telling him they would not be wanting to slip in and slip out as planned. No, they had far too much blood lust for that. Not that he particularly cared if random Ministry jobsworth's got a hex or two thrown their way. It just might prove complicated if they were to be caught. They seemed, at the very least, stealthier than he had first imagined, which could only prove to be positive.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Scrimpy, who appeared suddenly in front of him. She was wringing the end of her apron nervously.

" _Master Malfoy Sir, there is a visitor in the foyer. They are requesting to speak with you immediately."_

Lucius rose from his seat and smoothed down his black robes.

" _And who is this visitor?"_ He asked sternly, in no mood for company.

" _Mrs. Mal…I, I mean Miss. Black, Mr. Malfoy…"_

He took a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. This was all he needed right now.

" _Fine. I shall see her momentarily."_ He spoke, already moving past Scrimpy and out of the door.

" _There you are! What on earth have you been polluting Draco's mind with?! I received this this morning!"_ Narcissa exclaimed, thrusting a piece of parchment at him.

" _Here I am, and here you are unfortunately."_ Lucius replied, reluctantly taking the letter and scanning it with disinterest. He closed it over and handed it back to her.

" _Well?"_ She asked, arms folded.

" _What exactly is it you want me to say Narcissa? It is Draco and Astoria's wedding, and if they want to postpone it, that is their decision."_

" _Oh is it now?! I think not. You were against this from the start. I wouldn't be surprised if you were having plenty of cosy little chats with our son, persuading him he was moving too fast and he should think properly about this, even though he seemed quite set on this whenever I have spoken to him…"_

" _Enough!"_ Lucius all but shouted, his patience at an end.

Funnily enough, Narcissa did shut up briefly, looking at him with a mixture of disdain and curiosity, before a smirk slowly crept across her face.

" _Deary me Lucius, what is wrong? Had a falling out with the Lovegood girl have we? Finally come to her senses no doubt!"_

" _I have neither the time nor the will to listen to you ramble on Narcissa. I have not influenced Draco's decision. He came to me and told me he was feeling things were becoming strained between himself and Astoria. I advised him to talk to her, and to decide between them what was best."_ He said shortly. That was all he had to say.

" _I see. And you did not think to include me in this conversation? Although I am only his Mother after all!"_ Narcissa huffed, striding across the foyer and into the sitting room, the sound of her high heels reverberating through the space.

Lucius begrudgingly followed her, to find she had sat herself down on the couch, a cigarette already lit.

" _This is Draco's decision. If he felt no need to include you in it, I do not see why that is my concern."_

She glanced over at him in between seemingly assessing the room. Lucinda's jacket was hanging over the chair by the desk in the corner, and the cat was asleep over by the window.

" _Draco would have included me in a decision such as this, if he hadn't been influenced otherwise. Hmmm I see she's well and truly settled in. The place feels cheaper already."_ Narcissa sniffed, blowing a cloud of pale blue smoke from her mouth, which changed to a deep royal blue as it dispersed.

" _Well then how convenient that you do not live here isn't it?"_ Lucius replied, pouring himself a drink. It might well have been the middle of the afternoon, but he was in a foul mood and so he could make an exception.

" _If you're offering, I'll have one of those. Then again I don't suppose you are, are you?"_ She said, finishing the cigarette and placing the holder back in her bag. He often thought she had taken up smoking merely to annoy him, as she never seemed to finish a full cigarette.

He remained silent, but he poured another glass, handing it to her before sitting in the armchair he usually sat in when Lucinda wasn't there.

" _How long has she been living here then?"_ Narcissa asked, sipping at the firewhiskey.

" _Not long, around a month or so."_

" _And I presume that was her idea no doubt!"_ She replied, visibly rolling her eyes.

" _It wasn't as it happens. I asked her to move here and she agreed."_ Lucius said, saying as little as possible. The pain in his head was increasing.

" _Oh I'm sure she did. I bet she jumped at the chance. I imagine she was living in some cramped little flat in the middle of London prior to this. She has her feet well and truly under the table now though…"_

" _Narcissa. If you have nothing else to discuss then may I suggest you return to your own home."_ He intoned, staring past her and out of the window. Lucinda was visiting her sister, but he expected she'd be back soon.

" _I do have something else to discuss. The wedding. You have not given me a satisfactory answer, and, seen as though I have been the one helping them organise it all… I assume you still haven't bothered. Too busy petting Miss Perfect no doubt."_ She said patronisingly. All that was missing from her pathetic little speech was some exaggerated tutting, Lucius concluded.

He had heard more than enough of this drivel. Standing abruptly, he drained the glass and went to fetch himself another, replying as he did so: _"I am not too busy to help with the wedding, if they require it. However, unlike you Narcissa, I have made the distinction that it is their wedding and therefore their choices to make. They are postponing the wedding until the spring, that is all there is to discuss. It will at least afford them more time to plan what it is that they want."_

" _That is as maybe, but I was very much on top of things regarding the preparations. Just because I want to be involved in our son's life."_

" _Did it ever occur to you Narcissa that perhaps your incessant meddling is one of the contributing factors to them postponing the wedding in the first place?"_ Lucius said honestly, walking back over the armchair. He glanced at the clock. It was half past four now. In less than 24 hours, he would have the mirror in his possession.

Narcissa eyed him from across the room, one leg crossed over the other and her back straight as a pole. He found himself trying to remember if she had always sat that stiffly. Lucinda always sat back into the couch, tucking her legs under herself and leaning her head against his chest.

" _I see no reason why that would be the reason. Draco mentioned it briefly to me, something about them being busy and stressed at the moment and them wanting to wait a little longer before the wedding. But before I could question him further he'd flitted off somewhere or other. Another drink Lucius, my she certainly has got you wound up. Speaking of which, I assumed she would be here…"_

" _She has a name, and I am not 'wound up' as you put it. I am entitled to have a drink in my own home if I so choose. Lucinda is visiting her sister."_ He replied. Lucius wondered why she was so interested in Lucinda. He came to the same conclusion he had after Narcissa had met her; jealousy.

" _Ha is she now! How do you know she isn't off with some young wizard when she's 'visiting' her family?"_ Narcissa taunted, leaning forward a little and taking another sip from her glass.

" _I do not know. However I do trust her. Besides, you would be one to talk Narcissa."_

" _I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about Lucius!"_ She huffed, almost turning away from him except she was still sat in her seat and the arm of the couch prevented her doing so fully.

" _Oh I think you do. In the last few years of our marriage, you were scarcely here."_ He replied. It was the first time he had acknowledged the fact out loud to her.

" _What are you implying?"_

" _You can figure it out yourself Narcissa. And you thought I didn't know. I may not have cared, but I was aware of where you went."_

" _Well that is exactly the point isn't it Lucius? You didn't care. You barely looked at me for months. And Merlin knows I tried to understand what was going on in that head of yours but I couldn't and so I stopped trying…"_ Narcissa said, standing and pacing towards the window with the glass in her hand. Lucinda's cat, angry at being awoken, meowed indignantly and sauntered out of the room.

" _I believe we both stopped trying in the end. Perhaps that was for the best."_ He said quietly. He couldn't recall having such a conversation with her before they divorced. It felt slightly cathartic in a way.

" _Yes I think it was. I have to say it is…unusual to see you so…happy."_

" _Time has passed."_ Was all he could say. He was thinking about the word. Happy. Turning it over and over in his head. It was a word that hardly held much worth in his vocabulary.

" _It has. I suppose we have both moved on. And for the sake of our son, perhaps it is best if we try to get along."_ Narcissa replied, placing her now empty glass down on the antique sideboard that stood along the back wall.

" _I was under the impression we were getting along."_ Lucius said sarcastically.

" _For us maybe yes. I am at least glad some light has been shed on this wedding situation, even if I still think your input has influenced Draco. I must go and speak with him anyway. I'm sure you will want your privacy when she returns no doubt. We will need to meet with Frank and Amelia at some point to discuss the budget as well."_ She said, placing another cigarette in her mouth as she headed for the door, before stopping and turning back to him momentarily: _"I shall owl with a date."_

Lucius was not exactly certain what had just happened, but it seemed as if for once they may have agreed to be civil to each other. Since they had divorced, they seemed to have fought more than when they were married. It would be a nice change of pace to be able to have a conversation about Draco without it ending in them sniping at one another. Either way, his puzzlement at his conversation with Narcissa at least provided a temporary distraction from his rumination on tomorrow's events.

It was only when he checked the time again he realised it was getting into the early evening. He had just lit a fire in the hearth when he heard the door open behind him.

" _Hello."_ Her voice reached him from across the room.

He turned to face her. She was holding her jacket in her hands and he could immediately tell something was wrong. Lucius strode forward to her, his hand cupping her cheek.

" _What is the matter? Did your visit not go as you had planned?"_

" _No, no it went fine. It's just that Luna mentioned something Neville had read...about your family. It wasn't exactly gushing."_ She said, placing her jacket on the back of the couch and taking off her shoes.

He stepped back in front of her, preventing her from moving anywhere.

" _Let me guess the author of this book; Rodolphus Slitheson by any chance?"_ Lucius questioned, already knowing that he was correct.

" _Yes that rings a bell."_

" _My dear I can assure you there is a myriad of unfavourable quotes regarding the Malfoy family from those who dared to write them."_ He informed her. He knew the particular passage she was referring to. It had been used against him during his trail during the first wizarding war to bolster the oppositions' lack of evidence against him.

" _Yes I am aware of that. It's not like it came as a shock or anything. I just feel…you've been different lately. You seem distracted. If there's something I need to know, you should tell me now."_ Lucinda spoke slowly, and he could tell she was serious by the way she was looking at him.

He needed to censor himself before he revealed something he would later regret. The last thing he wanted was for Lucinda to become involved in this.

" _I am aware I have been distracted. I have been doing some research for the Ministry."_

" _I see. What kind of research?"_ She asked suspiciously, her arms folded over her chest.

" _Research into an object you already know about my dear. However, I have let it take up too much of my time recently. I hope you do not feel I have been neglecting you."_ He said smoothly, his mouth lowering towards hers automatically.

" _No not neglecting me. I wouldn't go so far as to say that."_

" _Even so, I do apologise. I shall provide you with my undivided attention."_ Lucius replied, his hands moving up her back slowly.

" _I think that sounds fair. And how do you plan to make it up to me?"_ She whispered to him, her eyes flitting around his face.

" _I am sure I will think of something, on the way upstairs."_ He said, twirling her around by her hand to face the door and leading her out towards the staircase.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius awoke early the next morning. Sunlight was already peaking in through a small gap in the curtain. He had an appointment at Gringotts, and then plans to fill the rest of his day until his meeting with Costache to receive the mirror. The main purpose of the agenda was simply to provide him with a solid alibi, however he realised now it would also serve as a much needed diversion to ensure he would not be constantly running the plan through his head. He knew he had done as much as he could now.

He turned onto his side. Lucinda was still asleep, her hair spread over the pillow. Lucius ran one hand over his face before sitting up and throwing back the covers. He showered and then made his way back in to the bedroom to dress, surprised to find that Lucinda was still asleep. Normally she would be getting ready for work at this time. She only stirred as he was buttoning up his shirt, her limbs stretching as she opened her eyes.

" _Good morning. I hope you are aware it is half past eight my dear."_ Lucius spoke, taking a pair of cufflinks from the dressing table.

" _Good morning. Yeah I am aware. I'm not going in until later today, I don't have any patient appointments. It's a paperworky-meeting kind of day…unfortunately. Where are you off to this early? Trying to sneak out without me knowing?"_ She laughed, sitting up and wrapping the duvet cover around her. He was well aware she was naked underneath.

Lucius finished putting the second link in the cuff of his shirt and walked around to his side of the bed to pick up his Father's pocket watch.

" _I have an early appointment at Gringotts regarding my monthly galleon transfers. I can assure you I was not sneaking out. Especially as you are currently in such a delicious position."_

" _Hmm am I? And yet you're still getting ready to leave me. What a pity…"_ Lucinda replied. He watched as she moved up onto her knees, letting the cover fall from her.

Lucius couldn't help but become instantly absorbed in looking at her. Her hair was ruffled, her skin a little flushed from days spent out in the sunny weather. His eyes trailed down her neck and over the sharp rise of her breasts, then down past the curve of her hips, his cock hardening rapidly as his line of vision fell down to her slightly open thighs. He stepped in to her until they were almost nose to nose.

" _You mistake me,"_ He murmured, his hands itching to touch her, _"I did not say I was leaving just yet."_

" _Oh good."_

She yelped as he flipped her back onto the bed without warning. She bought her feet up to rest on the mattress, revealing herself to be ready for him. Lucius swiftly unzipped his trousers, reaching to lift her legs up around his waist. He watched as her fingers tangled into the sheets beneath her and he didn't hesitate in entering her fully. It was as if all the tension that had been building in his body was released as he pounded himself into her over and over.

" _Lucius…ohhh. Oh fucking hell."_ He heard her moan under her breath, her eyes shut.

He felt almost possessed as he continued moving inside her, his thoughts blurring. Perhaps in that moment he wanted to be possessed by her; to lose himself in every part of her. Lucius felt his body relax as her legs tightened around his waist. His hand rubbed along her thigh, reaching for the swollen bud between her legs. Letting one finger rub across it roughly, he enjoyed the reaction it got from her as she pushed herself up off the bed into his touch, her cunt tightening around him.

Lucius lent over the bed, supporting himself at either side of her. She was panting softly, the rise and fall of her chest emphasising the delicate point of her nipples.

" _I want you to come for me my darling. I want to see you come."_

Lucius could feel his cock pulsing intensely inside her as he came, and he bent his head down to her, moving his lips across her skin and listening to her moan his name to him.

" _Wow. That was…wow. Ok,"_ She said, sitting up and tucking some stray hair behind her ears, _"You're free to go now."_ She finished with a smirk thrown his way.

" _I see I have served my purpose then it would appear."_ Lucius shot back, standing with her and putting his arms around her waist.

" _I'm only teasing you don't worry. I better go and get ready for work though."_

" _And I should leave now if I want to be on time for my appointment, which I do."_ He replied, begrudgingly letting go of her.

" _Yes, I know what a stickler you are for punctuality. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course. It does mean you always come on time."_ She giggled, flashing him a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lucius managed to get through his meeting at Gringotts and a walk down Diagon Alley without thinking about the mirror too much. In fact he found his thoughts largely focused on their encounter this morning. He had never known himself be so…infatuated by anyone before, as much as he hated that word. It was irksome that he couldn't work out quite why it was so. By the time it got to late morning, he had decided he needed to see her. He would simply go to St. Mungos and ask her to lunch. Then she would go back to work and he would go to meet Costache.

He reached St. Mungos and made his way up to Lucinda's ward, ignoring the occasional glances and whispers that followed him. He rang the bell for the ward entrance and waited patiently. A young woman with red hair opened the door, staring at him in seeming bewilderment for a moment before Lucius realised he better state his purpose for being there otherwise they might be stood there all day.

" _I am here to see Miss. Lovegood if she is available."_

" _Oh err, hang on a moment, I'll just see if she's in her office Mr. Malfoy."_ The young woman stuttered, before opening the door wider to let him through. _"If you could just wait here."_

And so Lucius waited for her to return, which she did a minute or so later.

" _I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Lovegood isn't here at the moment. She probably won't be back to the ward today."_

" _I see. And could you tell me where she is?"_ He asked, getting significantly inpatient at her vagueness.

" _She's been called away to a meeting. At the Ministry."_ She replied, and Lucius felt the blood run cold in his veins.


	31. Chapter 31- Attack

**Chapter 31: Attack**

 ** _Hello again all! My apologies that it is taking me a while to post new chapters, but I don't want to rush through this story and so I will aim to update every few weeks for you all. I also apologise that there are larger gaps between the lines. I had trouble uploading the file and so had to copy and paste it instead._**

 ** _So, we left the last chapter with Lucius being in rather a tizzy over the fact that Lucinda is now potentially in danger…_**

Lucius didn't know how he got back outside of the hospital, but he managed it, before apparating to the Ministry, his mind for once feeling something akin to what could only be described as panic. He appeared in one of the black tiled fireplaces, quickly realising that the place was more crowded than usual. He had a feeling he knew where she would be and so he strode across the foyer, practically pushing people out of his way. All he could focus on was getting to Lucinda and getting her out of there as soon as possible. He had no plan as to what he would tell her exactly, and he didn't much care as long as she did what he asked.

He barged past disgruntled looking Ministry employees to ensure he got to the lifts first. One had just stopped, the gates opening and yet more employees filtering out, most probably going out for an early lunch. Lucius stepped inside and pushed the button for Floor 2, hoping against hope that the lift would go faster than its usual snail's pace. His eyes followed the lighted numbers above him. He whispered a spell under his breath and it shot off at speed, swiftly reaching his destination.

As soon as he stepped from the lift, he could make her out, standing outside a room halfway down the corridor. She was talking to a woman he recognised as her friend. He didn't care whom she was talking to, all that mattered was that he had found her, and he could take her away from here. He passed several people he knew as he made his way down the corridor, but he ignored them.

Lucinda turned to face him as he neared, her friend nodding in his direction.

 _"_ _Hello! I didn't expect to see you here. Do you want to meet for lunch in a bit? Oh, have you met my friend Ava?"_ She said cheerily, one had indicating the woman stood beside her.

 _"_ _I need to see you. Now."_ He said shortly, tempted to simply grab her arm and lead her away.

 _"_ _Well I have a meeting now. It should be finished by half twelve though. What's so urgent?"_ Lucinda said, her brow furrowed.

 _"_ _Hey look I'll leave you two to it. I'll see you in there Lucinda."_ Her friend said before quickly making herself scarce. Good, Lucius thought. The last thing he needed was interruptions at the moment.

 _"_ _Yeah ok."_ She said, before turning her attention back to him, _"Well? I don't appreciate being spoken to like that in front of my friend."_

There was no time to argue, he decided. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her down the now mostly empty corridor, stopping only when her protestation became cumbersome for him to control.

 _"_ _Lucius! Lucius! What the hell is the matter with you?! What is going on?"_

Lucius let go of her wrist and moved to her chin, ensuring she was looking only at him. She needed to know how serious he was.

 _"_ _We must leave. Now. We must leave the Ministry."_

 _"_ _What…why? And go where? I don't understand."_ She replied. He let his thumb stroke along her jaw soothingly.

 _"_ _You do not need to, not right now. You must trust me Lucinda. We are in danger if we stay here."_

 _"_ _Danger? What kind of…"_ She trailed off. There was a loud banging noise coming from above them. From the foyer.

The banging increased, so much so that particles of dust and cement started to fall from the ceiling. Several people had now emerged from the rooms they were in to see what all the commotion was.

 _"_ _What in Merlin's name is going on up there?"_ He heard an older gentleman in spectacles say from several doors down.

 _"_ _What is going on? Do you know about this?"_ Lucinda asked him, her voice catching in her throat.

Lucius didn't know how to play this, however he didn't get time to reply anyway. The lights above them suddenly went out, leaving the place in darkness. If Lucius didn't already have a feeling that Costache and his men were not to be trusted, he certainly knew it now. This had not been a part of the plan. Inwardly chastising himself, he wasted no time in grabbing her wrist again, attempting to pull her to the end of the corridor and down to the right, where he knew there was a rarely used staircase they could apparate from without anyone seeing them. But she remained still. And then he looked into her eyes. There were tears running down her face and she pulled herself away from him abruptly, before turning away and heading back in the direction they had come from.

By now, everyone had emerged out into the corridor, their wands drawn. Some looked around with mild interest at what was occurring, others looked as terrified as if they had just been told the Dark Lord had returned again. He watched as Lucinda drew her wand and stood with her friend, whispering fiercely.

He knew he had a choice to make. He could make it out now and no one would know. However even as the thought infiltrated his mind he knew it was out of the question. He would not leave her, he could not.

Drawing his wand, he retraced his steps. The bangs above had changed to loud hisses and cracking noises. He could hear Lucinda talking to her friend:

 _"_ _What the hell is going on? Should we go and see if anyone upstairs needs help, or wait it out down here?"_ Her friend said, moving through the crowd with Lucinda. Lucius followed, desperate to pull Lucinda away so they could get out of there.

The numbers of people around them had grown now, and the culminated whispering appeared to echo eerily through the dark corridor.

 _"_ _I think we should stay put for the moment. We don't know what's going on at the minute. Look, I'll try and move down towards the lifts and see if I can see anything…"_ He heard Lucinda say, making to move away.

He took hold of her arm, more insistently now. He was damned if he was going to let her get hurt if he could help prevent it.

 _"_ _Get off me Lucius."_ She whispered fiercely, attempting to get out of the hold he had on her arm. No one else noticed them, they were all too busy attempting to find another way out of the Ministry besides the lifts. Lucius knew there weren't really any.

 _"_ _Listen to me. We cannot stay here. We…"_ Something made Lucius stop mid-sentence.

A loud hissing noise emerged from near where the lifts were situated. It grew progressively louder until a bright light settled itself inside the lift. The place was silent, everyone's eyes on the strange ball of light, their wands drawn ready for defence. Suddenly, the metal grate of the lift flew open and a dishevelled looking wizard, that Lucius didn't recognise, with waist length dark hair emerged. He laughed manically and threw the ball of light into the crowd of people.

Lucius pulled her out of the way in the nick of time as the light exploded, sending bright, burning sparks in every direction. As they ran down the tiled corridor, he noticed some people scarpered into side rooms, helping some who were injured. He noticed more of Costache's followers emerge from the lift, all looking similarly insane.

He turned back. Lucinda had stopped by an injured older gentleman, helping him to his feet. One of Costache's men locked eyes with her, and set off at a run towards her. Before Lucius could reach her, she had drawn her wand:

 _"_ _Petrificus Totalus!"_ She shouted clearly, and he stopped mid-run, falling to the floor in his newly fixed position.

Another dark wizard was moving towards her now, cackling loudly, sparks shooting from the tip of his wand. Lucius rushed forward towards her instinctively, raising his wand, his mind clear as he incanted: _"Expelliarmus!"_

The wizard shot backwards, knocking another over in the process. His wand, which to Lucius appeared to be made of a dark mahogany, flew out of his hand and into Lucius'. He did not stop to check if anyone else was ok. There was now a full blown battle occurring in the Ministry, of that he was certain. The hisses and bangs from above had grown increasingly louder, and most people who had been out in the corridor only a few moments before had now made their way towards a service lift down to the right.

He reached Lucinda, who had now managed to stand the man up and was attempting to walk him down towards the lift, where a few Ministry employees were stood fighting off one of Costache's men. He watched as her friend helped her get the man into the lift. Lucius followed, desperate to get himself out of the situation and yet finding he could not leave her. There was somewhat of a panicked crush in the lift, and Lucius attempted to gain eye contact with Lucinda, which she wholly avoided. He was getting tired of these games; he would simply grab her arm and apparate as soon as they stepped out of the lift.

It juddered to a halt with a disgruntled creak, having not been used anywhere near as much as the employee lifts. A woman near the flicked her wand to open the large metal gate and they filed out quickly into the foyer. The place was still in a commotion. Large bits of plaster and brick were scattered over the floor, half of the grand statue that dominated the area now gone. A myriad of people were rushing to and fro, mostly towards the fireplaces to get out as quickly as possible. Lucius noted the aurors had stepped in to tackle Costache and his men. He couldn't see any sign of the man himself, but he estimated there were about twelve wizards, all with long dark hair, who were now battling against Potter and his friends. He noted Shacklebolt was not present, not that that came as much of a surprise. If the Ministry was ever under attack, he was the top priority for evacuation, as ridiculous as that seemed to Lucius.

He recalled his own days of wand battles now as he watched the two groups of men dance around each other, their wands drawn as bright coloured sparks of magic shot between them. Although he had never been keen on murderous acts, he had to admit that there was something exhilarating when one was channelling such powerful magic.

Lucius kept his eyes constantly on Lucinda, following her path across the crowded tiled floor of the Ministry foyer.

Then he noticed a bright flash of green light coming from his right hand side. He knew immediately what it signified. There were several screams and shouts he couldn't distinguish as he focused in on what was happening. Just in time to the vision of James Forbeson slowly crumple to the floor as if he were merely a wisp of smoke disappearing on the breeze. He had been not much older than himself, and Lucius was aware he had a wife who also worked at the Ministry. Costache himself was standing over his now lifeless body, a smile on his face such that Lucius had only ever seen on one wizard before, a wizard who still haunted his dreams to this very day.

He tried to pull her out of the way, but he didn't reach Lucinda in time as she strode ahead of him. Another dishevelled looking Costache-alike had ran towards Lucinda, a crooked-looking wand held high. Pointing straight at her.

 _"_ _Ataia!"_ The wizard shouted, flourishing his wand wildly.

He felt himself move into a run in an attempt to get to her, and he watched as, just before the spell reached her, she incanted: _"Protego."_

The spell bounced off her, hitting the protective magic she had forged, and rebounded. It hit him square in the face, sending him flying backwards, and Lucius noted several large gashes appear on him. He didn't stop to see what would happen next. He wasted no time in putting his plan into action. Taking hold of Lucinda's arm as she made to leave the lift, he apparated them both out of the Ministry, not stopping to think where exactly he would take them to.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Everything that happened in those few minutes felt to Lucinda like a blurred nightmare, the like of which she had not had for a few years now. Not since the days and months after the Battle of Hogwarts.

She felt him grab her arm again, and then the familiar squashing, queasy feeling of apparition took hold. They appeared atop a high hillside, overlooking a large expanse of green fields and scenery. On any other day, she might think it looked beautiful. But her mind felt like it could not focus. Her eyes scanned the vicinity, her hair whipping wildly about her in the wind. She was certain she could see the outline of the Manor in the far distance.

 _"_ _Where are we? Why have you brought me here Lucius?"_ She had to raise her voice over the whistling of the wind around them.

Lucius was facing away from her, looking out over the scene before them. He turned to her.

 _"_ _I do not know why we are here. It must have been the first place that crossed my mind when we apparated. My Mother used to bring me here. We used to walk here, I remember."_

 _"_ _How did you know?"_

 _"_ _How did I know?"_ He shot back, moving a little closer to her. Lucinda took a step back in response.

 _"_ _Yes. How did you know the Ministry was going to be attacked? And I want the truth Lucius."_ She stated, her stomach churning. She wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

There was a pause. He continued looking out over the hills beyond.

 _"_ _I am sure you remember I told you about an object called the adversus inimicum looking glass?"_

 _"_ _I remember, yes…"_ She said, the pieces of her addled thoughts over the past few weeks finally making sense.

 _"_ _The Ministry did not deserve to have such a revered object. I knew they would only spirit it away to some dank research room in the Department of Mysteries. They're so predictable it quite defies belief…"_

 _"_ _Does this story have a point?"_ Lucinda questioned him. For once, she just wanted him to get to the damn conclusion. The idea of not knowing what had just happened for any longer was driving her mad.

 _"_ _I contacted an old acquaintance, a known dark wizard from Romania. He agreed that he would infiltrate the Ministry, in disguise, and obtain the mirror for me."_ Lucius spoke over the whistling of the wind, moving into her slightly.

 _"_ _And what was in it for him exactly?"_

 _"_ _Money, of course. And I agreed to share some…valuable information regarding the Romanian Ministry of Magic. It was nothing that could not be found out with a little research and quiet discussions with the right people."_

Lucinda wasn't sure if she felt relief that her fears were finally confirmed and she would no longer have to be in limbo, or even worse at the fact that she had secretly known all along that she could not trust him.

 _"_ _So it was them, just then?"_ She paused, not even realising she had spoken the next words out of her mouth, _"Why would you do this?"_

 _"_ _Why?"_ He asked, seemingly confused.

 _"_ _Yes! Why, Lucius? What the hell were you thinking?! People got hurt, people might have died for all we know!"_ She shouted, tears now falling down her face.

 _"_ _I did what I did because I wanted it. The agreement was for a swift exit. You surely do not believe that I ordered them to attack people?"_ He said, moving closer, his hands on her arms.

She shrugged lightly: _"I don't know what to believe Lucius. I knew there was something going on. Do you realise what you might have done? Or maybe you just don't care…"_

 _"_ _I realise that I clearly put my trust in the wrong people, yes. And yes, I do care. I care that I have hurt you."_ He spoke quietly, looking back into the far distance.

 _"_ _But not that you might have hurt anyone else?"_ Lucinda asked, folding her arms over chest, partly through cold and partly on protective instinct.

 _"_ _Lucinda I have hurt enough people in my lifetime to be oddly unmoved by events such as this."_

Lucinda couldn't think of how to reply to that statement. She had been well aware that he must have seen some disturbing things during his time as a death eater, but had he really become so cold that he was completely unaffected by this?

 _"_ _We should go back to the Manor. We need to talk…"_ Lucius started, and Lucinda was sure that, for one of the first times since she had known him, she saw a flash of panic cross his face.

 _"_ _Yes, we do."_

They arrived back at the Manor, apparating straight into the sitting room. It was usually such a cosy and inviting room to Lucinda, but she barely registered where they were she was still in so much shock.

 _"_ _What if they find out?"_ She asked him, watching as he poured himself a firewhiskey and then emptied the glass in one swig.

 _"_ _The Ministry? They will not. There is no evidence to link myself with the events of today. Unless…"_

 _"_ _Unless I decide to tell them. That's what you were going to say, isn't it?"_

He sat down beside her on the couch, the empty glass still in his hand, although he hadn't bothered to refilled it. Lucinda wanted to look away from him but found she couldn't.

 _"_ _No it was not. However you are the only person as far as I am aware who is privy to that information. What you do with it is your decision."_ He said, staring ahead towards the currently empty fireplace.

There was a bright stream of sunlight making its way through the large bay window, and Lucinda watched as specks of dust seemed to dance within it. There was silence in the room for a few moments before she replied:

 _"_ _You seem as if you don't care. I don't understand why you would risk everything for something so stupid!"_ She couldn't help raising her voice, standing up and pacing towards the window.

She heard him follow until he was stood just behind her.

 _"_ _I suppose it did not seem like an unwise decision at the time. I thought I had put my trust in the right persons."_

 _"_ _But even if you did, you really would risk everything for that bloody mirror! Your house, your money, your freedom? Not to mention your relationship with Draco. And me. If that even means anything."_ Lucinda spoke, trying her best for her voice not to crack.

 _"_ _I do not know of any reason why you would think it did not mean anything. I thought I have made my feelings about you perfectly clear Lucinda. I thought I had planned everything to ensure I would not have to risk anything."_

 _"_ _Oh yes!"_ Lucinda said, turning to face him, _"Because you plan every single move you make don't you Lucius! Nothing is ever left to chance. Well maybe that isn't always a good thing! You have made your feelings known, I don't know if I would go so far as to say they were clear as I have made mine."_

 _"_ _I have spent my life planning and anticipating; it is not an easy habit to break. If you mean to say it is because I have no reciprocated your own words, it is not because I did not feel the same way."_ He replied, attempting to move closer to her, but Lucinda found herself backing away a touch, now back towards the couch again.

 _"_ _Then if you feel the same way, why did you not say it?"_ She asked, suddenly realising this had become more about their relationship than what had just occurred. She still couldn't quite bring herself to believe what had just happened.

 _"_ _I have little experience of those words myself. Perhaps that is why, I am not sure. You should sit down my dear, you are shaking."_ Lucius said with concern, his brow furrowed a little.

 _"_ _I'm fine. I'm just in shock I guess that's all. For a moment it was as if I was back there all over again…"_

 _"_ _At the Battle of Hogwarts?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Yes. I feel awful sitting here now being useless. I wanted to stay and help and yet you just did what you wanted."_

 _"_ _What I wanted,"_ Lucius rebuked, more irate sounding than she could recall him ever speaking to her before, _"was to keep you safe. There was nothing for you to stay for; the battle would be over before it could begin judging by the abject poverty of actual skill on display by Costache's men."_

 _"_ _You really have no idea do you? What it was like to watch people you know die fighting. People younger than I was. People who didn't need to die, and certainly didn't deserve it. As a healer it is my responsibility to help people, and there were people there who needed my help. I suppose you wouldn't understand that…"_

 _"_ _I understand that you have been through a similar situation, and that you wanted to help…"_

 _"_ _Well someone has to! It's not as if you were jumping to anyone's defence. And what's going to happen if the Ministry do find out? They'll capture the wizards, they'll be able to identify you, and then you'll end up back in Azkaban or something!"_ She rambled, feeling queasier than ever. As much as she could barely look at him right now, the thought he might be sent back to Azkaban filled her with a strange sort of dread.

He stepped abruptly in front of her, blocking her pacing across the carpet.

 _"_ _They are not aware of what I look like. They would not be able to identify me correctly."_

 _"_ _What do you mean? You used Polyjuice Potion or something?"_ She asked, now wondering how she ever thought he would be stupid enough to meet up with an evil wizard looking like himself.

 _"_ _Not quite: Alia Forma to be exact."_ He answered.

 _"_ _Alia forma! Are you kidding? That stuff's not to be messed around with you know!"_

 _"_ _Yes I am aware of its potential side effects. However I have extensive knowledge of both the brewing process and its administration and so I had no hesitation in taking it when it was the most suitable potion for my needs at the time."_ Lucius said matter-of-factly.

 _"_ _And it worked? They don't know who you are? Oh, I don't know why I'm even bothering to ask! Of course they don't. I can't believe this, I just can't. It doesn't make any sense as to why you would risk everything you worked so hard to get back after the War…"_

 _"_ _I did not work to get anything back my dear. It has nothing to do with that I can assure you."_

 _"_ _Then tell me what is it to do with Lucius! Tell me why you would do this?!"_ Lucinda shouted, burning tears pouring down her face.

 ** _I realise this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, so for that I apologise too (seem to be doing a lot of that for this chapter!), but I didn't want it to drag on and wanted it to feel quite abrupt. My usual begging now…please do follow, favourite and reviewww!_** ** _J_** **** ** _X_**


	32. Chapter 32- Aftermath

**Chapter 32: Aftermath**

 _ **Hello again! After what feels like a bit of a hiatus, here is the next chapter for you all. I am hoping to start Chapter 34 this weekend at some point, so I hope I will be able to update a little more often soon. So, we left the last chapter with Lucinda and Lucius escaping the mayhem at the Ministry, and now I suppose they have to have some difficult chats…**_

He was silent. In all honesty he was not sure how to answer her. He had wanted the mirror so desperately it seemed at the time, however now he was struggling to recall the feeling.

" _I need to get out of here…"_ She spoke under her breath, seemingly more to herself than to him.

Lucius couldn't have explained what happened next. All he knew was that he couldn't let her leave. He took her hand and moved in to her, effectively wedging her against the arm of the couch.

" _Let me go, I need some space to think Lucius…"_

" _My dear you cannot leave. I do not want you to leave."_ He replied. He loathed sounding so desperate, but she seemed to bring out a side of him he was not previously aware he could express.

" _Well for once this isn't about what you want, Lucius. I have to have some time to process this, this, mess of stuff going on in my head right now!"_

He grabbed her chin, pushing her further against the couch until she was practically forced to sit on the arm.

" _Then you will, we will talk about it. But you cannot leave…"_ Lucius spoke, kissing her, _"You are mine my darling."_

She shook her head, attempting to pull away from him but he held her close to him.

" _No, no I need to go. I need time…"_

" _You cannot leave my dear."_ He said, his hand moving up across her back.

" _No, Lucius, stop…stop, what the fuck are you doing?! What is wrong with you?! A man just died for fuck's sake!"_ She shouted, pulling out of his grasp and walking over to the other side of the room.

Lucius was silent. He was not sure what he was doing. She continued her path across the room, picking up her cat from his position lying near the window in the sun that still shone in through the bay window.

" _I did not mean to upset you. I realise that what I have told you is not enough, however it is the truth."_ Was all he could manage.

She turned to him now, the cat in her arms. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were swollen from crying.

" _No it isn't enough Lucius. I need to go."_ Lucinda replied, and before he could open his mouth to reply, she had disapparated.

It was only when the sky outside was pitch black, the last of the firewhiskey in the decanter drained, that Lucius stood from the couch , his mind still not able to focus on very much. He hated feeling this way, he realised now. He had known for quite some time that he was in love with her, but he had not let himself think on it for too long. Feelings were always so complicated and inconvenient he largely tried to avoid them, and the rush of anxiety and hurt he was experiencing now made him wish he did not feel anything for Lucinda at all.

He stood by the window, half empty glass in hand. A fox crossed the path outside, its eyes glinting brightly in the darkness. He sighed loudly. He had barely thought about what had happened at the Ministry. He had never meant for anyone to be killed. He had liked Forbeson enough, he was a practical and knowledgeable wizard, and Lucius knew that he certainly had not deserved what had happened to him. An unusual feeling of guilt attacked his senses, and he quickly drained the glass in his hand again. He had been lucky to manage to avoid having to murder anyone himself whilst he was a death eater, however he had seen many dreadful things. Never had he felt quite so connected to the event than he did now though; as much as he tried to avoid the thoughts, he was at least partly, albeit indirectly, responsible for what had happened. He assumed that at the very least the wizards would not be able to cause any more trouble. No doubt Potter and the 'dream team' had rounded up Costache and his men by now. Not that he cared in the slightest what happened to them. He had been stupid to trust them. He had known deep down they would prove trouble in the end.

Anger surged through him again, and he threw the tumbler across the room. It smashed against the wall, sending shards of glass flying, drips of firewhiskey now making their way down the patterned wallpaper. Lucius ran a hand back through his hair, pacing back over towards the fire he had lit in the hearth. He wondered if he should go to her flat and attempt to speak with her and say…what exactly he wasn't sure. He had never had to explain his actions to anybody before. Although Narcissa had certainly had her ideas as to what he had been up to as a death eater, she had largely chosen to turn a blind eye to it until it affected their son. Perhaps he should just be honest; he had wanted the mirror and it should be kept by a pureblood family, not locked away at the Ministry. He had trusted the wrong wizards and chaos ensued that technically had nothing to do with him. Lucinda would think otherwise, of course.

The Manor already seemed colder without her presence. As it had done before. He could not go back to that, not now he had known otherwise. He glanced at the clock; it was half past ten. Lucinda usually liked to sit on the couch and read, or they might be out for dinner, or elsewhere in the house. He had never thought himself to be reliant on anyone else for anything, after all, he had never been able to rely on those closest to him for much. But with her it was different. He needed her. He glanced to the side of him where a pair of her heeled shoes were resting against the side of the table. He recalled her wearing them out for lunch the other day. She had kicked them off when they arrived back at the Manor, before they made love on the couch. The house had truly felt like theirs, which, although not something he had been expecting, he found he liked very much.

He stood once more, needing to get out of the suddenly confining space of the sitting room. It would do no good to try and speak with Lucinda tonight; he doubted she would indulge his presence. He could not bear to enter the bedroom. And so instead he found himself outside in the gardens, standing on the balcony. There was light streaming in through the large French windows behind him. He had never truly appreciated the beauty and vastness of the Manor's gardens before. He supposed it was because he had always lived here, and so he had known no different. However Lucinda embraced them in such a way that it felt he was exploring them for the first time when he was outside now. Taking a deep breath in, he could smell the last of the blossom from the trees nearby. Most of the petals had fallen from the branches now, but several blooms were still hanging on for dear life against the approaching autumn. He recalled now some were sitting in a glass vase on the kitchen table. Another thing she liked to do that was completely alien to him. In the past, if there were ever flowers in the house, they were usually ordered in by Narcissa to impress at some dinner party or other they were hosting.

He had not allowed himself to reflect too much on the past before this moment, preferring to let it drift to the back of his mind and suppressed. He found it rather odd that thinking about something as benign as flowers had brought back so many memories. Had he thought he was happy in those days? Endless tasks and callings from the Dark Lord, constant entertaining and mindless chatter of witches and wizards he found largely fatuous and dull. Now he realised he had not been happy at all; but it had seemed the best he could manage at the time. Draco had made him happy when he was born, however he had not been anticipating the complications that would ensue as he got older. How different things were now. He was finally free from the Dark Lord's misery, free from his unhappy marriage, and Draco was a grown man. And he was happy; he was happy with her. In fact he was sure he had never known anything like it in his life. Even when things had been fine between himself and Narcissa, he would never have dared to share some of the thoughts he had with Lucinda. She had what he could only describe as a relaxed way about her that seemed to somehow rub off on him at times.

There was a noise from above him. It was the distinct hoot of an owl. Lucius couldn't see anything at first, but then, slowly but surely, the shape of a large white owl formed in the sky. It moved progressively closer until it could land on the stone terrace in front of him. It dropped the parchment it was carrying and flew off immediately, as if it had somewhere much more important to be.

Unfolding the letter, he recognised the slightly messy scrawl immediately as belonging to Draco:

' _Father,_

 _I have heard about the incident today at the Ministry. Sources are saying the wizards responsible were foreign, most likely they think trying to access the Ministry vaults, although some of course were gossiping that it was some form of vengeance for you know who. Anyway, I hope you did not get caught up in it all; I have heard it ended messily. I will try and stop by later this week,_

 _Draco'_

Lucius held the letter tightly as he made his way back inside, heading straight to his study and slamming the door behind him. He threw the letter on the desk, grabbing a plain piece of parchment and a quill:

' _Draco,_

 _Do not worry yourself regarding this attack; I am quite certain those foolish enough to think it has anything to do with the Dark Lord are quite wrong. This appeared to be a random incident that could most likely have been prevented had the Ministry had some decent security in place. I was present at the time, however I did not remain to witness the end of the whole mess. I hope you and Astoria are well, and I look forward to seeing you.'_

He quickly summoned an owl and sent the letter on its way to Draco. He sat in front of another blank piece of parchment for several minutes. He was not certain that anything he could write would entice her back to the Manor tonight. Perhaps he should give her some space, he thought, already picking up the quill and starting to write across the page:

' _Lucinda,_

 _We must talk. Please come to the Manor tomorrow, I must explain._

 _Lucius'_

Lucius sat and watched out the open window as the white owl took the note to her. He knew she would be at her flat. But she shouldn't be there, he concluded, she should be here.

After several more minutes, he eventually stood, pacing across the room and exiting. Deciding he would need another drink, he started towards the sitting room. He passed another room on the way, a room he hadn't passed the threshold of in many years. He stopped for a moment, checking the door. It was locked, as he expected. He had been the one that had locked it after all. He took a deep breath and relinquished his hold on the handle, passing the room by once more.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda slumped down on the couch in front of her, her stomach lurching violently. Despite it still being fairly warm outside, she found herself shaking. There hadn't been many times in her life she had cried. She recalled crying a lot when her Mother died, but since then she seemed to have largely clammed up, so to speak. But she felt her face was damp with tears, her eyes and throat burning uncomfortably.

Her mobile rang loudly. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she took it out, flipping the top up to see the screen read 'Nine missed calls'.

" _Hello?"_ She asked as she answered it, trying hard not to sound as if she had been crying.

" _Oh thank goodness! Are you ok? Where the fuck have you been Lucinda?! I've been phoning you none stop."_ Ava's voice came down the line, sounding shaky but luckily ok.

Lucinda felt a pang of guilt. In all her selfishness regarding her and Lucius' situation, she had completely forgotten about her friends' safety.

" _Yes, Yes I'm ok. I'm sorry I didn't call back, I didn't hear my phone going off…"_ She answered truthfully, _"Are you ok? Have you seen Hannah? Did everyone get out ok?"_

" _Oh good, I was worried about you when I got upstairs I couldn't see you! Yes Hannah is fine. Shaken, but fine; she's here with me, busy worrying about you, you silly cow! I don't know about everyone else, except there was a wizard who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who didn't make it, but I assume you know that, the news is all over the place already. I know Harry and the other aurors caught a lot of those responsible though; they're in the Ministry holding cells as we speak."_ Ava replied, and Lucinda could hear Hannah in the background of the call saying: _"Ask her where she is!"_

" _Yeah yeah…where are you exactly now? Are you at the Manor…Lucinda, Lucinda are you ok?"_ Ava asked her.

Lucinda knew she was most definitely not ok. She had started crying, or more like bawling, down the phone. Over the noise of her own sniffing, she could hear Ava speak, obviously addressing Hannah: _"I can't tell what's going on, she's crying, something's not right."_

" _No I'm fine. I am really. It's just been a shock, all this happening. It has brought back some difficult stuff."_ Lucinda covered, sounding as if she had a nasty cold.

" _Yeah I know, it's been a shock to us all, but still, you sound really upset. Where's Lucius? Are you in your flat, should we come over?"_

" _I'm at my flat, I needed some space for a bit. It's ok, you don't need to come over or anything. I'll be ok now."_ She lied, hoping against hope they wouldn't come round. The last thing she needed was her friends being brought into this mess.

" _Well…if you're sure. We're heading home ourselves now. Just give me a ring or send me an owl if you need anything, ok?"_ Ava said, and Lucinda was suddenly hugely grateful they were looking out for her.

" _I'm sure, don't worry about me. I will owl if needed. Be safe."_ Lucinda said, hanging up before Ava could say any more.

She sat for a while longer, turning the event over and again in her mind. Could she have prevented this? She had had her suspicions that Lucius was up to something for a while, and yet she had done nothing about it. She imagined him sitting at a table in some backstreet pub with some of the wizards she had seen. They were laughing heartily, and he was toasting them, that smirk plastered over his face. Rubbing her hands over her face, she attempted to vanish the vision from her mind.

In spite of her clear feelings about what Lucius had done, she was worried that there seemed to be no part of her that wanted to tell the Ministry about it. Normally she prided herself on her moral compass, the idea that she was an upstanding witch who would have nothing to do with the dark arts. And yet for him she was willing to seemingly forgo that. But how can she love someone who would do something so selfish and irresponsible, so, well, death eater-like? She was not sure of the answer. Yet she craved his presence now like a drug.

Pacing back and forth in her small living room, she started to feel queasy as her mind replayed the Ministry attack. The wizard that had narrowly missed cursing her particularly stuck in her mind. She could still smell his scent under her nose; like sweat and cheap beer. His eyes had been pure black and bloodshot, his yellowed teeth bared as he pulled his wand back, whispering something in a foreign language to her. Then seeing what happened to that poor man…And then she was rushing to her tiny bathroom, gagging over the sink and gasping for air as if her life depended on it. The sight she saw as she looked in the mirror scared her deeply. Her mascara was smudged right down her face, which was blotchy and flushed. Tears streamed down from her eyes still and her body started to shake again. This wasn't her, it couldn't be her. She had become so intensely engrossed in this relationship that she felt she couldn't tell what she should do anymore.

Turning on the shower, she quickly undressed, suddenly feeling the desperate need to be out of them, to somehow cleanse herself of everything. She stepped under the spray, closing her eyes immediately. At first, she felt her breathing slow and she ran her hands through her hair, attempting not to think about anything at all, but to concentrate only on the feel of the water running down her body. But then it was like he was there. He was standing close to her, his breath tickling over her bare neck and then down over her breasts until she felt her nipples tighten despite the heat of the water over her. Her eyes were still closed, but she could sense him on his knees in front of her, his lips grazing across her thighs. Then his hand was moving between her legs, before she opened her eyes and then the familiar touch was gone once more.

By the time she had managed to finally get out of the shower and emerged back into the living room, it was getting dark outside. She had thrown her dressing gown on, the whiteness of it contrasting with her now bright pink skin. Lucinda had just moved to close the curtains when an owl slowly came into view. She knew immediately whom the letter was from. Taking it from the owl's beak, she flicked her hand and the curtains pulled themselves across the window in one quick movement. She sat down and tore open the letter, partly with anger (how dare he even try to contact her right now?!) and partly with anticipation (maybe he will apologise, maybe it was all some silly misunderstanding?). Her eyes scanned the neat and cursive text hungrily. She was left exceedingly unsatisfied by the time she had finished it, which didn't take long. He wanted to see her and to explain, as he put it. Explain what exactly? Explain why he was acting like such an absolute arse? She threw the parchment down on the coffee table with a small scream of frustration. She had known that entering a relationship with Lucius would not be easy, but the fact was now that it felt as if all the people who had told her that he would disappoint her were right. And Lucinda, as much as she loathed to admit it, hated not being right.

She needed to talk to someone about everything, about the mass of conflicting emotion circling in her mind. And so she did the only thing she could. Taking a piece of paper from a small pile under the bottom shelf of the table, she quickly scrawled a note to Luna:

' _Luna,_

 _Can you please come over to my flat as soon as you can? Don't worry, I'm ok, I just need to talk._

 _Love Lucinda xxx'_

Then she waited. She paced for a bit longer, eventually deciding that would not get her anywhere (literally) and so she filled the kettle and flipped the switch, waiting for it to boil the muggle way. Her head was resting on her arms, propped on the kitchen top, when there was a knock on the door.

" _Luci, what is it? Your note sounded so unlike you! Oh you look awful!"_ Luna's airy voice reached her as soon as she'd opened the door. Her long curly hair was tied up in a ponytail, a dark blue ribbon swirled within it.

" _Gee thanks Luna!"_ Lucinda sniffed, trying her best to smile, _"Something terrible has happened…"_ She trailed off, now trying her best not to cry. Ugh, she thought irritably, she hated crying.

" _Has something happened? Is it something about this awful thing at the Ministry today?"_

" _Yes and yes. I was there. With Lucius…"_ Lucinda spoke, ushering her sister in and closing the door behind her.

Luna made her way over to the couch, but she stopped before she sat, turning back to Lucinda was a look of shock and concern on her face.

" _Are you ok? Is Mr. Malfoy ok too? I didn't think you would be there!"_ Luna asked hurriedly, standing fully again and practically sitting Lucinda down on the couch.

" _I was at a meeting, but yes I am fine. And Lucius is fine…of course he is…"_ Lucinda trailed off, feeling another flash of anger surge through her.

" _What do you mean?"_ She asked, her usually serene expression changed to one of confusion.

Lucinda wasn't sure how much to explain, but she needed to talk to someone, and her sister was the person above anyone else she could trust.

" _He…he had something to do with this whole thing. He knew it was going to happen, he came to the Ministry just before the attack to try and convince me to leave."_

" _He wasn't part of the group of wizards was he?!"_ Luna questioned, her hand on Lucinda's knee.

" _No, no he wasn't. But he had made some sort of deal with them. He wanted some object the Ministry had and so he paid them money in order that they would go into the Ministry and get it for him. I mean, I believe he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but it still feels like it's just confirmed my worst fears about everything."_ Lucinda stuttered out, grateful there was someone there to listen.

" _You mean your fears that he hadn't really changed? Or your fears that he was being suspicious?"_

" _I don't know…both, all of it. But he did look genuinely shocked by the whole thing, maybe he is truly sorry…or am I just kidding myself?"_

" _What do you truly feel Luci? Do you think he is sorry?"_ Luna asked, her wand pointed over at the kitchen counter. The two cups Lucinda had placed out earlier started to steam.

" _I have no clue. I think so, but then again, I want him to be sorry. Am I just seeing what I want to see? And what about the Ministry?"_ Lucinda asked, feeling her mind more clouded than it had ever been.

" _You see with the eyes of love of course Luci, you cannot change that. I'm sure he really is sorry though. From what you have told me about him, he has certainly changed. But what do you mean, what about the Ministry?"_ Luna was now standing in the kitchen, stirring the cups before bringing them back with her into the living area and handing one to Lucinda.

Lucinda took the cup with a small smile before replying: _"The Ministry have caught the wizards, but they will know someone else was instructing them. I mean, they didn't exactly appear the brightest of sparks. How can I just sit back and not tell them something I know?"_

" _But then it would mean that incriminating him wouldn't it?"_ She asked, her brow furrowed as she sipped at the tea, indicating for Lucinda to do the same.

" _Exactly! Oh what do I do Luna?!"_ Lucinda asked, desperately wanting someone to tell her what to do.

" _I cannot tell you Luci, you know that. Only you can make this decision…"_

The night seemed to drag on for so much longer than Lucinda was anticipating. She spent most of the time after Luna left pacing her bedroom floor, and she was still no closer to a decision when she finally lay down on the bed, sleep quickly taking her.

And suddenly she was dreaming. Or at least it seemed as if it were a dream, but it felt real. She could feel the gentle breeze ruffle through her hair, and she was looking out over a beautiful garden. The garden of her old family home. It had been a favourite place of hers when she was younger. It was wild and overgrown with flowers and trees, but she remembered she used to love playing out there, wearing one of the Mother's long dresses and pretending she was some sort of princess. She closed her eyes as the smell of roses reached her nose. When she opened them again, her breath caught in her throat. Her Mother was standing directly in front of her, smiling widely. She was wearing a pale blue dress, and the earrings she had left to Lucinda.

" _Mu..Mum?"_ Lucinda asked, having to stop herself from launching towards her.

Her Mother reached for her, brushing some hair back from her face: _"You cut your hair."_ She said softly.

" _Err yeah…a while ago."_

" _Do you know why I have come to you my daughter?"_ Her Mother asked, taking her hand and leading her out over the garden.

" _I have an idea…I don't care, I'm just glad to see you."_ Lucinda replied, feeling as if she were a little girl again. Comforted and content.

" _Oh and I am so glad to see you."_ She spoke, holding Lucinda's face in her hands.

" _This is a dream isn't it? It feels real."_

" _It is a dream if you wish it to be. You need some advice only a Mother can give?"_

" _I do. I honestly feel lost. And that poor man that got killed…I feel like a fraud right now. I have always been so anti-dark arts and I feel like how can I just let this go?"_ She rambled, looking out over the familiar surroundings. She noticed they seemed so much greener in the dream than she had remembered them being.

" _If you feel lost, then you need to find your way back to yourself. But first, you must decide just how much you are willing to forgo…"_ Her Mother replied, smiling at her.

Lucinda wasn't sure what exactly she meant. Oh why couldn't anything just be simple? Even her dreams seemed to be causing her confusion at the moment.

" _Willing to forgo?"_ Lucinda asked.

" _Is the love you feel strong enough for you to cast your doubt aside. You are nothing if not strong Lucinda. I have no doubt that you will make the decision that is right for you."_

" _But how will I cast aside my doubts when I feel such conflicting things?"_

" _I believe…"_ Her Mother spoke, standing from where they had sat, _"That you will follow your heart. Love is the most important thing in all the world. Do not underestimate its power."_

" _I haven't been I don't think…have I?"_

" _Not recently. You know, your Father and I met just after we left school. And suddenly life seemed very different. Does your life, your plans, seem different now?"_ She asked Lucinda as she followed on behind her. They were walking further into the gardens now. Lucinda was glad to be barefoot; she could feel the damp grass under her.

" _They do I suppose. I know I've focused for so long on my career, and being practical. I prided myself on it. But now…I feel different yes. I am in love with him. This isn't how I expected things would turn out…"_

" _Ahh yes, and that is the point of course. Sometimes it is best not to be practical. And to not stick to a plan."_ Her Mother stopped and Lucinda followed suit. She turned to her, cupping her face again. Lucinda suddenly hoped the dream didn't have to end. _"Can you imagine your life without him?"_

" _I can…but I don't want to."_ Lucinda said simply.

" _Then you do not need me to guide you my daughter. You already have the answer you seek."_ Her Mother finished, kissing her forehead gently.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius awoke with a start, drips of sweat pouring down his forehead. It was pitch black outside now, the curtains in the sitting room still wide open. He must have fallen asleep on the couch.

The nightmare had started off similar to many of his usual ones; although he had not had many since she had been beside him. The Dark Lord had been approaching him, in the boathouse at Hogwarts. It had felt so real, like it always seemed to. He could hear the water lapping gently against the little sailboats moored there, the breeze bringing the smell of burning under his nose, coming from somewhere in the distance.

" _How can you live with yourself Lucius?"_ The Dark Lord murmured bitterly, his wand partially raised towards him.

" _I…I don't know…"_ Lucius uttered, his voice hoarse.

" _You are pathetic, truly so. Perhaps I should have left you there in Azkaban to rot. But then, where would have been the fun in that? I have so enjoyed torturing you Lucius, invading your home and punishing that weasel of a son of yours…"_ He spoke, walking away from him before stopping and turning back, _"I can assure you that your son will never have any respect for you."_

Lucius wanted to say something, but no words came out when he opened his mouth. Fear rushed through him as the Dark Lord almost appeared to float across the ground towards him. He was certain for a moment he would have to endure the crutiatus curse again.

" _Is it any wonder that no one would ever care for you, Lucius?"_ The Dark Lord sneered, a smile on his face.

" _Sh…she does…"_ Lucius spoke, as loud as he could and yet it came out as barely more than a whisper.

The Dark Lord stopped, his wand in mid-air. He looked almost confused for a moment before the smirk returned to his face.

" _Ahh, the girl…of course. And do you really think she will stay with you? I would surmise she will return to the Weasley blood traitor. She could very well be with him as we speak, seeking comfort after your…awful betrayal. She could be fucking him at this very moment."_

" _And if you think she is the kind of woman that would do such a thing, then it is clear you do not know her at all."_ Lucius finally replied, finding a voice from somewhere deep inside him.

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly, his head thrown back, revealing the grey skin of his neck.

" _Oh do I not Lucius? She is nothing but a little whore. I am sure it was worth it though, wasn't it? All the pleasure she gave you, even if it was all a lie. Lies can be the most enjoyable things when used in the right way."_

" _No it was not a lie. It was not to me. I may have spent a large majority of my life lying, but this was perhaps the most real feeling I have ever experienced. She will come back to me…"_

" _You are kidding yourself Lucius. She shan't be returning to you, not tonight, not ever. And you shall not return, you shall not fail me again…"_ The Dark Lord roared, moving closer and closer, his wand drawn back, ready to kill.

And then Lucius was awake again, yet the feeling of terror did not subside for some time afterwards. Although he was always aware that it was only a nightmare, and that there was certainly no chance of the Dark Lord ever returning, he still recalled the fear of it all as if it were yesterday. However, there was one positive thing that remained with him; and he must tell her as soon as possible.

 _ **Lots of dreaming going on there. Well, Dreaming is free, as Blondie once said… I shall try and update with a new chapter soon, in the meantime, please feel free to follow and favourite and if you'd like to review too, that would be lovely! X**_


	33. Chapter 33- Explanations

**Chapter 33: Explanations**

 _ **Hello again! Here is the next chapter (I get there eventually ha!). I suppose no one will be reading this today anyway, everyone will have their nose buried in The Cursed Child, I got my copy today**_ __ __ __ _ **So we left the story at the last chapter with Lucius and Lucinda spending some time apart after the events at the Ministry…**_

A loud tapping noise drew Lucinda's attention to the living room window of her flat. It was an owl. She walked over to it from the kitchen, placing her half empty cup of very strong coffee down as she went. Once the window was open, it hopped down onto the indoor windowsill and dropped the copy of The Daily Prophet it was holding in its beak. As Lucinda picked it up, it hooted briefly and flew back outside. She had often wondered what her muggle neighbours must have thought when they saw an owl flying out from her window in the middle of the day. Then again, she thought wearily as she picked up her cup again, muggles don't notice much it seems, otherwise everyone would know the existence of our world.

The front page headline screamed out;

 **DEATH AND TERROR AT THE MINISTRY**

Senior Ministry official pronounced dead at scene- full details on pages 2-9.

Her stomach lurched at the sight of the word 'death'. Part of her did not want to read pages 2 to 9. She knew it would all have been sensationalised for the masses. And yet she found herself flipping the page open and starting to read from the top of the page:

' _As noon struck yesterday afternoon, our world was once again shaken by an act of brutality and menace. A large group of wizards, whose origins are now believed to be from somewhere in eastern Europe, infiltrated the Ministry of Magic Headquarters in Central London. The leader of the group, who is known as Costache, and his men, stormed the grand foyer and took lifts down to all floors of the Ministry. It is thought the wizards had received inside information from someone working for the Ministry, and were tasked with stealing an object of great importance. The Ministry is refusing to say any more at present._

 _The attack took a team of highly trained aurors nearly forty-five minutes to dissipate, and round up the dark wizards in question. One eyewitness, speaking exclusively to The Daily Prophet, said of the attack: "Oh it was just awful! Absolute chaos, the whole operation was clearly a bit of a shambles if you ask me. Never mind the attackers not knowing what they were doing, the Ministry were even worse!"_

 _It appears the wizards began their attack by setting off loud distractions, including illumina and bombarda charms, and followed this by enacting attacks on innocent Ministry employees. Another key witness describes the attackers as "black-eyed" and having "a look of evil about them". They stormed through the foyer and the corridors, wreaking havoc as they went. Many brave Ministry workers attempted to thwart their efforts, but there were many of them and soon the aurors were called in. However, The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that the aurors seemed to be entirely unprepared for such an attack, despite the several thousand galleons set aside by the Ministry for auror training as reported by The Prophet earlier this year. It took such a significant length of time for them to respond that the attack ended in tragedy._

 _James Forbeson 1942-2004- Ministry of Magic Senior Advisor on Wizarding Law_

 _A tribute by Frank McIntosh, Senior Ministry Law Expert:_

 _I met James Forbeson on my first day working at the Ministry of Magic. He was in his late thirties then I should imagine, and was already in an influential position within the Ministry. He was part of the great and good that the Ministry stands for; ever fair and knowledgeable, and he took a pride in his work that inspired me as a young newcomer. It was a saying in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that there wasn't a law in the land that James didn't know from start to finish. He had sat on the board of advisors for many new policies as they were being written, always willing to give his unbiased opinion on wizarding law. In 2002, he gained the rank of Order of Merlin 3_ _rd_ _Class, an achievement he was, as always, entirely humble about. The list of James's myriad of accomplishments could go on and on if I listed them here, however one I know from my many conversations with him that his most prized by far was his family. James's wife Elaine, their daughter Isla, and his grandchildren James and Issac, were the most important things to him. He was a grandfather with a difference; he taught his grandson's to fly kites and enchant their toys, and his face lit up when he spoke of them. I know his warmth, his knowledge, and his legacy will live on in them._

 _One of the dark wizards who carried out the attack utilised the killing curse on Mr. Forbeson, who did not have time to counter the curse or attempt to move out of its way. Many who were there at the time saw the attack and are currently receiving support. Current Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt met a press conference this morning to release a statement on behalf of the Ministry:_

 _It is with great sadness that I today announce the death of one of our own; Mr. James Forbeson. He was killed by a dark wizard, who was the member of a large group, led by a man identified as Costache Vladimirescu. This man is wanted in his own country of Romania, for crimes against the security of the wizarding world, and violence against muggles. We are aware that the group had access to information they could only have attained from someone who worked for, or closely with, The Ministry of Magic. We believe Valdimirescu was attempting to steal an object of great power and historical significance that was being kept temporarily here at the Ministry headquarters for research purposes. Please trust that the object was not taken, and has been moved to a place of safety. Our team of highly-skilled aurors have identified and caught Vladimirescu's group and they are currently being remanded in custody. Rest assured that we will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of all witches and wizards, and to bring these men to justice. Thank you._

 _Despite Shacklebolt's great speech, many remain unconvinced of the Ministry's hard line on the attackers. Only time will tell if the Ministry's actions are enough to diminish the damage this attack has inflicted on the great institution.'_

Lucinda slammed the paper shut to some cries of outrage from the large double page photograph of a group of officials outside the Ministry headquarters. She felt sick again. There were a further six pages of articles, but she had read enough. She had never met James Forbeson, or not that she could recall. He was clearly very highly thought of within the Ministry. And now he was dead, and he had a wife and children. Grandchildren.

Her mind suddenly flashed back to a time five years ago, during the Battle of Hogwarts. She was rushing forward across the great hall, a death eater directly in front of her. As she stunned him, he flew across the hall, out of her path. Then she saw her die. She only knew who she was as she knew she had been teasing Luna a few years previously. Lavender Brown. She was so young, several years younger than Lucinda had been at the time. She hadn't ever had the chance to get married or have a family of her own. She had thought about that moment frequently since the Battle, and now it came to her again. Both her and James Forbeson had died in horrible circumstances, and yet they were in entirely different points in their lives.

Lucius may never have murdered anyone in person, but he certainly had blood on his hands. She had already made her decision to go and see him as he had requested. Lucinda was not sure she should be granting him any request, but she couldn't keep away from him, as hard as that was for her to admit to herself. She missed his presence more than ever as she looked around her flat. Salem meowed loudly at her feet, clearly unhappy to be taken out of his previous lush surroundings. Picking him up, she stroked along the top of his head idly and he calmed down. Yes, she would go back to the Manor and see him.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius stared for a moment at the front page of The Daily Prophet, his mind fairly blank. Most of the whole incident had been changed to make a better read of course. He moved through the pages tentatively, but the large picture of James Forbeson, in his usual striped suit and tie, was enough to make him slam the paper shut, standing to pace across the room. He ran his hands back through his hair, attempting to calm the disquiet that had suddenly overtaken him. There was a small 'pop' noise from behind him and he turned to see an anxious-looking Scrimpy. He was in no mood for any visitors, but his stomach tightened in anticipation that she may tell him Lucinda was here.

" _Master Malfoy Sir, there are two gentlemen here to see you. They are…they are from the Ministry of Magic."_ She spoke in her usual small voice, one hand wringing the end of her clothes.

This was all he needed. The Ministry asking ridiculous questions.

He sniffed loudly, his jaw tightening momentarily: _"Very well. Bring them through."_

With a nod, Scrimpy disappeared once again. Lucius let his eyes automatically flit around the room as if to check there would be nothing incriminating for them to find. Not that there would be anyway. Lucius had efficiently covered his tracks as he always did. The door opened and through its threshold walked two men Lucius surprisingly didn't recognise.

" _Good morning Mr. Malfoy. My name is Arthur McDonald, and this is my colleague George Darlington. I assume you are aware of the reason for our visit?"_ The man spoke, removing a trilby from his head.

" _You assume correctly. I would think you would like to ask me some questions regarding the dreadful incident at the Ministry yesterday?"_ Lucius replied, indicating for them to sit, although he would rather they didn't. The sooner they asked whatever it was they needed to, the sooner they would go.

" _Yes that is correct. Oh, thank you very much."_ The first man said, taking a seat. The other gentleman, who had yet to speak, followed.

" _And what exactly would you like to ask me?"_ Lucius spoke, one of eye on the clock. He was not sure when Lucinda might arrive and he certainly wanted them gone if she was to be here; he wanted them to be alone.

" _Well err…we would like to ask your whereabouts at the time of the attack. Some eyewitnesses put you at the scene, is that correct?"_ The second man now spoke, fiddling with his overly-tight looking collar nervously.

Lucius smirked inwardly. He clearly intimidated these men, as it should be. This should not be difficult, he concluded.

" _I was at the Ministry that is correct. I was there prior to the beginning of the attack it seems, as all was as it should upon my arrival."_ He saw no reason to lie about that, they would already know for a fact he had been there, despite the fact they were asking him as if they were not.

" _I see…"_ The first man spoke again, taking a quill out of his inside pocket along with a scroll of parchment. It floated beside him and begin to move across the page, _"And what was the purpose of the visit?"_

" _I was there to check on the date of a meeting I was due to attend."_ He stated, sitting himself in the armchair over by the fireplace.

" _Surely you could have merely sent an owl for such a matter, Mr. Malfoy?"_

" _I am sure I could."_ Lucius replied flippantly, _"However I was already out in central London. I had an appointment at Gringott's with my vault manager earlier in the day, and I also planned to ask someone to join me for lunch whilst I was there."_

" _I see…"_ The man repeated, one finger scratching at the stubble on his chin, _"And who was this person? They may be able to verify your statement."_

Lucius was certain there was a rather self-satisfied smile on the man's weathered face. He gritted his teeth but did not react. It would surely not be worth the hassle.

" _Lucinda Lovegood."_

" _Hmmm."_ The second of the two men pursed his lips, glancing at the name as the quill scrawled it on the page, _"As far as I am aware, Miss. Lovegood does not work at the Ministry of Magic, does she? How did you know she would be there?"_

" _No she does not work for the Ministry of Magic. Miss. Lovegood works at St. Mungos, however I visited there first and was told she was out all day for a meeting at the Ministry."_

" _Righhht ok. Well that makes sense. Were you there at the Ministry at the time the attack began?"_

Lucius released a short puff of breath. Surely they could work this out for themselves? But of course they would rather he spell it out for them, they were hoping he would slip up.

" _I was. I was on a main corridor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time."_

" _With Miss. Lovegood?"_ The second man spoke a little too eagerly.

" _I am not sure why that is relevant. However yes, I was with Miss. Lovegood."_

" _And when the attack started, what did you do then Mr. Malfoy?"_

Lucius stood again abruptly. He hated being questioned; he had had to endure it enough in his life and he was becoming agitated rapidly.

" _I ensured that myself and Miss. Lovegood made as swift an exit as possible. The attack quickly took over and the entire place was in chaos."_ He couldn't resist making that comment; the Ministry's incompetency had always been one of his annoyances.

" _So you made no attempt to provide assistance to those who might be in danger?"_ The first man offered, the quill waiting for Lucius to speak.

" _Well I assumed that the Ministry's…highly skilled aurors…would be able to quash the attack much faster than I could myself."_ Lucius replied smoothly, his eyebrow raised in the direction of the two men.

No one spoke for a moment. The two men stared blankly at him, unsure as to what to say next it seemed.

" _Will there be any more questions gentlemen?"_ He asked coldly.

" _Not for the moment Mr. Malfoy. I should think that will be all."_ The first man spoke, flicking his hand at the floating quill so that it set itself down. He picked it up and put it away back in his pocket before standing. The second man followed him. _"You will hear from the Ministry shortly I would imagine… We'll see ourselves out."_

Lucius did not say anymore. He saw no reason to. Besides, his mind was too preoccupied with wondering whether or not she would come to him. If the Ministry were going to come knocking again, he would let them. They had no proof he was involved in this, although he knew that Shacklebolt would be more than keen to pin this on him if he could find a way. Lucius sat himself down again in the chair when the men had left, a glass in his hand, as it had been for most of last night. The clock chimed eleven. She was still not here. He didn't know how long he should wait before he visited her flat. He wanted to go now, but didn't feel he should. She would upset, of course. He wouldn't describe himself as upset, but a certain shadow of guilt and numbness had settled over him. It was oddly familiar.

He found himself pacing out into the hall, deciding he would change before Lucinda arrived. The bedroom still smelt strongly of her perfume, and a black dress of hers hung over the back of a chair near the fireplace. He picked out a shirt and trousers and drew out his wand, wanting to be out of the room as quickly as possible. Without her in it, it seemed entirely empty now.

As he made his way downstairs, there was a faint but audible knock on the front door. Lucius knew it was her immediately. Upon opening the door, he could tell she had had about as much sleep as he had. She had her hair up and she was wearing a thin jumper with a pair of jeans. All of a sudden he had no idea what to say.

" _Hi."_ She said quietly, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, _"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay here?"_

" _Of course you can come in. This is your home, or it was the last time I checked at least."_ He finished, standing aside to let her pass.

Lucius could smell her as she passed and he found himself taking a deep breath in.

" _So, I'm here. You said you wanted to explain. Now's your chance."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda stepped into the hall. It was familiar and comforting, as much as she almost wished it didn't at this moment in time. The door closed behind her and she turned back to face him. He looked as if he hadn't slept much, and there was a significant five o clock shadow taking over the lower half of his face that in other circumstances she might have found incredibly appealing.

" _I am glad you are here. I was not sure you would come."_ Lucius spoke, taking a long step in towards her.

" _I wasn't sure either to be honest. But I want to hear what you have to say. I guess I realised I don't want to throw what we have away."_

" _Nor do I, and I am glad you will hear my explanation. I think there is something you should see…"_ He said, holding out his hand to her.

Lucinda took his hand without thinking. Despite everything, she trusted him. He led her down to the left, past the sitting room and along a corridor that Lucinda had rarely ventured down before. When he stopped in front of a certain door however, she recognised it immediately. She had noticed it since she had been living at the Manor. The door had intrigued her for some reason, and she was curious as to what lay behind it, however upon trying the handle, she had always found it locked. Even though she had been more than a little tempted to use an unlocking charm to sate her curiosity, she had resisted. She had never seen it opened.

She watched with interest as Lucius drew his wand out, pointing it directly at the door:

" _Resigno."_ He spoke clearly, moving the wand down across the door. Lucinda heard several clicking noises and noticed him whispering under his breath: _"Aperite, aperite…"_

There were several more odd noises coming from inside. It made Lucinda wonder what on earth was inside the room to make him want to keep it locked under such powerful magic. Either something amazingly good…or amazingly bad, she concluded.

His hand reached for the dark gold doorknob and turned it almost hesitantly. It creaked loudly as it opened, as if the door itself was resisting being moved at all. The room was fairly dark inside in spite of the curtains being left open. It appeared to be another sitting room of some kind, with a chaise longe placed over by the window and a large bookcase dominating one wall. But there was something else that dominated the room, something that Lucinda noticed straight away. There were two large portraits placed on the large expanse of wall above the empty fireplace; she recognised one immediately as being of the same man she had seen the old bust of in the chapel; Lucius' Father. He was standing with his wand in one hand, wearing almost regal looking robes. He sneered down at Lucinda from his position in the picture, although she wasn't sure if it was aimed at her or the man standing across the room from her.

The second picture displayed another man, clearly from an earlier time period. He wore old-fashioned, but clearly expensive, clothes under his elaborate robes. Lucinda could see the resemblance between the two portraits. They both had a strong profile with high cheekbones and dark hair, and both seemed to look down their noses as if it were a profession. There were no nameplates or any indication underneath the portraits as to who they were of.

" _I am assuming you can see the…family resemblance…"_ Lucinda almost jumped as she was disturbed from her thoughts by Lucius' voice from behind her. She turned to him, noticing immediately that he had not ventured very far into the room.

" _This man, this is your Father isn't it? I recognise him from the statue I saw in the chapel."_ Lucinda spoke, suddenly feeling as if she were trespassing being in here.

" _Yes it is. And the other?"_

" _I'm…I'm not sure…"_ She replied. She had momentarily forgotten all about the fact that he was supposed to be telling her something. Being in his presence, she had momentarily forgotten about the previous days' events.

" _The portrait on the left is of my Grandfather, Septimus Malfoy. That particular portrait used to hang in the dining room at one time…"_ Lucius finished, and Lucinda noted he was looking at the portraits with something akin to disdain.

He said no more, but he moved suddenly over to a cabinet in the far corner of the room. Lucius opened it and removed an unopened bottle from somewhere on the lower shelf. A quick pass of his hand and it opened. Lucinda couldn't see any glasses and for a moment she thought he might end up drinking it from the bottle as he picked it up off the sideboard. But then his hand moved across it and there appeared a glass. He filled it half full and put the bottle back down.

" _And why is it in here now? Don't you think you've had enough of that…I can smell it on your breath Lucius."_ She added as he drained half of the liquid in one mouthful.

" _It is here now as I had it moved several years ago."_ He stated simply, ignoring her comment.

" _Lucius, I'm confused. How on earth does this have anything to do with you explaining yourself?"_ Lucinda questioned, tiring of him being sorry for himself. He had made his bed and now was struggling to lie in it, clearly.

He looked to her, and she noticed his eyes were bloodshot. He put the glass down and walked towards her. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he stopped short and turned to the two paintings on the wall. They looked angrily at him. Probably because they've been shoved in here and locked away for so long, Lucinda thought. It was a well-known fact that enchanted portraits should be kept in areas where interaction could take place; otherwise the subject had a tendency to become bitter…or insane.

" _My Grandfather was part of an extremely elite group of wizards known as The Oppidenos Conquisitors. They sold themselves as being pureblood wizards who were merely seeking to prevent the wizarding world being…influenced by the wrong sort. However it was well-known that they had a penchant for torturing and killing mudbloods."_

Lucinda raised her hand to her mouth in shock. She had surely been well aware that Lucius' family were involved in shady dealings in the past; they had to have been given their notoriety, but she had never heard of such a group before.

" _I believe one of his favourite such punishments, was to suspend a man from the ceiling and use the cruciatus curse upon him, sometimes for hours at a time, before slitting his throat. He was also very influential within the Ministry, and it was at that time a number of laws came about regarding impure blood and its impact on the welfare of the wizarding world. And I am sure my Grandfather took much enjoyment in all of this. He was a cruel man, who expected my Father to take on the same ideals as him, and beat him senseless if he didn't. Like Father, like son."_ Lucius trailed off, and Lucinda reeled at as the true meaning of his words hit her.

 _ **Oh dear, I sense some revelations are coming…**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the new book! I shall try and update fairly soon with the next chapter, I appreciate your patience. Please follow and review if you would like! X**_


	34. Chapter 34- The Way You Are

**Chapter 34: The Way You Are**

 _ **Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Just a quick heads up that this chapter does not have the happiest of themes, as you could probably gather from the end of the previous chapter. So it might be a bit of a trek but I hope it goes some way to fleshing out Lucius' back ground a bit more…**_

She swallowed hard but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Had he meant…had he really meant…?

" _Anyway, after the events of the Second War I had the two portraits removed from the main areas of the house, and had them locked in here. I finally felt I could do it. They made an awful din about it at first, of course. Didn't you Father?"_ He asked with contempt, finally eyeing the picture for the first time since they had entered.

Lucinda watched as the portrait sneered back at him: _"Always such a disappointment Lucius. Never strong enough to do what I asked…"_

" _What did you mean, when you said…like Father, like son?"_ Lucinda asked tentatively, not sure if she truly wanted the answer or not.

" _Come now my dear, you are nothing if not intelligent. I am sure you can gather what I was implying. By the look on your face I can see you have already come to a conclusion."_

" _I was hoping I was wrong. I am so sorry Lucius…"_ She wasn't sure what else she should say, and she was even less sure how this all fit with his pursuit of the mirror and everything that happened at the Ministry.

" _Perhaps I should show you."_ He said simply, suddenly moving back across the room and leaning down to a dark wooden cabinet in the corner.

She heard him murmur something under his breath and the cabinet opened. She knew what it was even before he had fully revealed it from its former home. It was a pensieve. They were a rare magical object, often only found in the home of old and powerful wizards or in historical institutions like Hogwarts. Lucinda watched as Lucius placed it carefully on a side table, the insides of it throwing out a muted glow even from Lucinda's position over the other side of the room.

" _I didn't know you had a pensieve."_ She stated, letting herself move closer to him.

" _It has been owned by my family for generations…as have many items in the Manor."_ Lucius started, bringing his wand up towards his head.

For a moment, Lucinda was unsure what exactly he was doing, but then she saw the thin, recognisable wisps of a memory emerge from his wand. It was a bright silvery blue colour and it swished softly as he brought it down to rest in the shimmering metal bowl. Lucinda let herself move closer still, now entirely intrigued to see what he had felt he could not merely tell her.

The memory slipped into the white light of the pensieve, and it almost seemed as if nothing would happen as everything was very still. And then she felt as if she were being forcefully pulled off her feet, dragged right into the pensieve itself. A loud gasp left her lips as she tried to catch her breath. She was being moved and pulled to and fro downwards, to where she wasn't sure, but it seemed never-ending until she eventually felt her feet come to rest on solid ground. And slowly around her a room started to take shape. A room she recognised instantly as being the room she had been standing in with Lucius only a few moments ago. But now he wasn't here. The portraits were also gone, replaced by some fancy landscape painting.

There was only her there, save for a woman Lucinda recognised vaguely from a painting she had seen at the Manor; it was Lucius' Mother. She had long blonde hair that almost glowed white in the light from the fire burning in the hearth beside which she was sat. She was embroidering something on her lap. Lucinda was struck even more now than when she had looked at the portrait that she was beautiful. For several moments, the room was silent, save for a gentle humming noise coming from the woman as she sat sewing.

Lucinda was starting to wonder what exactly this particular memory had to do with what Lucius had said. She felt so confused today in general she decided to just go with it. And then the door opened and Lucinda almost jumped in fright it had been so quiet. It was a young boy who had entered, who she estimated was no older than five or so. She knew instantly that it was Lucius, and a smile crept over her face. He looked as innocent as she had ever seen him look. His hair was much shorter than it was now, and his eyes were bright, his face pink and his breathing shallow as if he had been running. He bounded over to his Mother and she turned, her own face lighting up as she saw him.

" _Mother, Mother! You won't believe what just happened!"_ He gasped, reaching the chair she was sitting in.

" _What is it my darling boy? Oh your robes are all dirty, what in Merlin's name have you been playing?!"_ His Mother said in surprise, still pulling him into her before she stood and helped him out of his, Lucinda now realised, significantly muddy outer robes.

" _I took them off and they got wet. The girl said they were funny, but I didn't know what she meant…"_

" _The girl? Is this an imaginary friend Lucius? There can't be any girl here."_ She said, one eyebrow raised and an amused look on her face. She held up the robes and waved her wand precisely over them, and then they were clean and dry once more.

" _No Mother I swear she's real. She was sitting in the field; I saw her there!"_ Lucius said excitedly. It sounded to Lucinda as if he had barely seen another child before.

" _The field? Oh Lucius you know you are not supposed to play over there! That land is out past the chapel and you are well aware that is out of bounds."_ His Mother said, sounding more worried than angry.

" _I know Mother, I'm sorry. But she is really nice, her name's Bessie, and she wants to be my friend."_

His Mother brought her hand to her mouth in shock, sitting abruptly back down in the chair and taking Lucius' hands in hers.

" _Now listen to me very carefully Lucius. You must never see this girl again, do you understand me? She isn't…well, she's not one of us. If you're Father ever found out you'd been associating with muggles…I dread to think…"_ She trailed off, looking extremely pale and anxious now.

" _But she can't be a muggle…she didn't look any different to you or I Mother. I thought muggles and mudbloods were dirty and evil?"_ Lucius said in all innocence. She had never heard the word 'mudblood' be said by such a young person, or in such a casual way for that matter. Lucinda felt her stomach knot.

" _They are different to us Lucius, this you must understand. They may look…similar, but they are dangerous. You must promise me that you will not see that girl again Lucius…promise me!"_

" _What girl is this?"_

Lucinda heard a man's voice speak as he stood at the threshold of the door through which Lucius had entered a few minutes previously. She recognised him as Abraxas Malfoy immediately. He looked like Lucius did in many ways, but his hair was dark and his face significantly more gaunt and hard looking than Lucius' naturally high cheekbones.

" _Oh nothing nothing. Lucius was just talking about his new imaginary friend, a little girl it seems. Nothing to worry about my darling."_ Lucius' Mother spoke quickly, walking over to Abraxas and placing a hand on his chest.

Lucinda saw his lip curl at the edges in a snarl and he moved away from her after a moment.

" _Is this true boy? Well… is it?"_ Abraxas asked sternly, towering over his son.

" _Yes."_ Lucius replied, looking up his Father with what looked to Lucinda to be a mixture of fear and wonder.

" _Are you lying to me?"_ Abraxas asked.

" _No Father."_

" _Hmm. Well we shall soon be able to find out won't we?"_ He said, raising his wand and pointing it at Lucius. From the corner of the room, Lucinda could hear his Mother gasp as her breath seemingly caught in her throat. Lucinda herself felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She heard him whisper something under his breath but she couldn't catch what it was exactly, which she guessed meant, as this was Lucius' memory, that he did not recall it himself.

A bright flash of pale blue flared within the relatively dim light of the room, for a moment illuminating the young Lucius to her. There was no mistaking it was him, and she had also no doubt that Draco had looked probably almost identical when he had been that age. Her thoughts overtook her as she was now completely unsure as to what was going on around her, but it appeared as though the spell Abraxas has incanted was a very powerful memory charm as she could see him looking at the ball of light that spun before him as if he were watching a film on a cinema screen.

As the light started to fade, she could immediately sense the air in the room had changed dramatically. Abraxas' face was even paler than it had been, and a dangerous scowl took his features. He looked to Lucius, his lip twitching.

" _Associating with muggles now are we? And returning to this house, with the stench of them on you?! You are taking me for a fool boy!"_ He said. Lucinda was half surprised he wasn't roaring at the top of his lungs, but she quickly realised his voice had a cutting edge to it that meant he didn't need to shout as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Without warning, he grabbed Lucius by the back of his collar, picking him up with ease so that his feet dragged along the floor. He then relinquished his grip so suddenly that Lucius tripped and fell onto the carpet. His Mother rushed to help him up but Abraxas had already moved in, picking him up roughly.

" _You never learn, do you my boy!"_ He snarled angrily, standing over him.

And then Lucinda felt herself being pulled out of the memory, and certainly not sooner than she would have liked; she had seen enough to come to her own conclusions about what sort of Father Abraxas had been. Her body floated seemingly through nothingness until she found her feet back on solid ground. Lucius was peering into the pensieve as if he expected to see some revelation revealed to him there. Then he looked at her and she felt for the first time since she arrived there a tear streak its way down her cheek.

" _I…I don't know what to say…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _You do not have to say anything. I have never…shown anyone these memories before. I am certain the Dark Lord had once seen them on the occasions he used legilimency however."_ Lucius mused aloud. He had not expected to share such details with anyone, even with Lucinda. He felt more exposed than he perhaps ever had in his life.

" _I can't believe someone would do that to their own child. It just, doesn't make sense."_ Lucinda replied, shaking her head and pacing back and forth along the carpet.

" _My Father's only interest was in creating a perfect heir to carry on the family name."_

" _I'm so sorry Lucius."_ She said simply, standing as close to him as she had since she arrived at the Manor.

" _Yes…well. I have not thought on such matters for a long time."_ He murmured, suddenly rushed with feelings he had not experienced for so long he felt physically ill.

" _That does not surprise me in the slightest. You shouldn't have had to live with that, no child should have to fear their own parent…"_ Lucinda said to him, looking significantly paler than she had prior to seeing the memory.

Lucius cleared his throat and went to pour himself another drink.

" _You live with the hand you are dealt my dear. However I did vow that I would never lay a hand on my own son in such a way, although I'm sure there are some who would like to believe I would do such a thing."_ He swirled the liquid around the bottom of the glass.

" _I would never believe you would do anything like that."_

He looked to her and he felt a sliver of a smile cross his face before he focused on bringing the glass to his lips.

" _I am glad."_

" _What happened after that? Did you ever see the girl again? She was a…"_

" _A muggle, yes. Despite the fact that the Manor is enchanted, in order that it not be seen by muggles, the land that spreads out past the wall of the gardens was ample for exploration when I was a child. I saw the girl once, but no, after that incident, I did not meet her again."_ He answered. He remembered vaguely what she had looked like.

" _Somehow that was the conclusion I came to myself. But, why did you show me such a memory Lucius? For what purpose?"_ She asked, seeming to move as far away from the portraits on the wall as she could.

Lucius took a moment to look at them for the first time proper in several years. His Father looked as he always remembered him. He had not known his Grandfather for very long before he passed away. But he remembered vividly something he had told him not long before that; ' _The Malfoy name may be worth gold and galleons you could not imagine, but it is the glory that maintains our stature in wizarding society. You are the only heir to this glory Lucius. You must build upon it, promote fear and admiration alike among those you meet. Only then will you truly be worthy of your heritage.'_

His Father had only served to further instil that little speech. Without the glory, without power, he was nothing.

" _Lucius. Are you alright?"_ Her soft voice came from beside him. His jaw clenched momentarily as the memory of his Father faded and he turned to her.

" _Yes I am alright. You desire me to provide a reason as to why I chose to share with you such a memory?"_

" _Yes."_ She nodded, taking a deep breath that made her chest rise and then fall sharply.

" _Glory."_ He said shortly, _"Power. It is all that matters, was all that mattered. My Father had strived for it all his life and gained only a small portion of it compared to his own Father before him. He put his own failures on to me. I was to restore the glory of the Malfoy family, or face the consequences."_

Lucius saw her nod again, indicating for him to continue.

" _It is true that my hatred for mudbloods and muggles may be borne from my families views, they have held them for centuries after all. However, the reason I became a death eater had little to do with mudbloods. I was …disappointment to my family, according to me Father. I had to make some decisions, and quickly. It seemed like the most positive option. And so I made decisions based upon what would afford me the most opportunity to regain some of the glory of my ancestors. Therefore, when I first heard about the adversus inimicum looking glass, I saw an…opportunity."_

" _An opportunity?"_ Lucinda asked him, her brow furrowed. Although her body language displayed annoyance, her arms folder over her chest, he could not sense the anger he had when she had first arrived.

" _In a manner of speaking. Not particularly to utilise the mirror for my own gain, but to have it in my possession would be enough I concluded."_ He spoke, attempting to move in to her. He wanted to touch her.

" _Enough to do what exactly?"_ She was standing with one hand resting on her hip, several strands of blonde hair falling around her face.

" _I wanted it because my Father had strived to find such artefacts to place in the family vault and rarely succeeded. He was an inimitable political figure and a shrewd business investor, but he never attained possession of some of the rare magical objects he admired. I sought to change that."_

" _So all of this was just to place it in a dusty old chamber somewhere!"_ Lucinda exclaimed.

" _There are many rare and powerful items that have been obtained by the Malfoy family. Some that are thought to have been long lost to time. The monetary value of such objects is irrelevant, of course. But the power and magic they possess can be utilised in other ways…"_

" _And so you wanted to merely prove you could have the mirror. To prove yourself? Lucius you have nothing to prove to your Father, or anyone else, they aren't here to pass their judgement on you."_ She said, more softly than he had been expecting.

He was uncomfortable again with the turn the conversation was taking, and so he decided to put a stop to it immediately.

" _I was not proving anything. I wanted the mirror, I cannot deny that. It was a selfish act, but then many would say I am a selfish man and so why go against the agreed consensus."_ He said abruptly, making a move to leave the room. He hated being in here and he could still feel his Father and Grandfather's portraits baring down on them both.

" _Oh no wait, you can't show me what you just did and then pretend it had nothing to do with your actions…"_ Lucinda followed him from the room, and the door slammed behind them both.

Lucius didn't stop to speak with her, didn't stop to lock the door once more. Instead he stormed down corridors until he somehow reached the dining room. He hadn't planned to go there, he hadn't planned to go anywhere in particular.

He could hear footsteps behind him. They grew louder as she approached him, gentle but insistent.

" _Whatever it might have been that made you so desperate to have that mirror…we can't just not take into account the fact that a man died because of this."_

" _I am aware of that fact. That was not my intention."_ He said slowly, turning around to her.

" _I know. But it happened."_

" _I had a visit from the Ministry earlier today. Regarding the incident."_

" _What? You didn't tell me that!"_ She spoke, leaning against the table. Lucius found his eyes scanning over the curve of her hip.

" _I am telling you about it now."_ He said. He leant against the table too, his shoulders in line with her head as he towered over her.

" _And what did they want to know? Do you think they suspect anything?"_

" _No I do not think that. They were merely asking the questions I expected them to; why I was at the Ministry at the time, who I was with…I have to admit, I was rather surprised that they did not arrive much earlier…"_ He finished, noticing her flinch slightly out of the corner of his eye.

" _Why? You thought I would have told the Ministry everything. Handed you over to them?"_

" _Well, yes, in a manner of speaking."_ Lucius replied.

" _Not going to lie, I thought about it. But I couldn't do it, and then the more I thought about it…"_ Lucinda stood in front of him now, her hands by her sides.

" _About what precisely?"_ He asked her, intrigued as to what he could have said that would have caused her to change her mind.

" _About the fact that you seemed genuinely sorry. Or as sorry as I'm sure you're ever going to get about anything. Besides, I realised that I can't just switch my feelings off, as much as that would be easier."_ She stopped, her head dropping slightly.

He moved himself away from the table, tentatively making his way towards her. When she didn't move, he saw that as his chance. He took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up so she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

" _What am I doing?"_ She seemed to almost laugh under her breath, _"I must be crazy."_

" _Crazy to do what my dear?"_ Lucius asked, his mouth edging progressively towards hers.

" _To stay. To love you, I don't know. Just everything has become so…messed up, hasn't it?"_ Lucinda whispered, the delicate movement of her mouth urging him ever closer.

" _Those things which are worth having are never simple in my opinion."_ Closer still.

" _Always with your opinions Lucius."_ She smirked, and he at last felt his lips touch hers.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda didn't let herself think about what she was doing. She stood there in the luxurious surroundings of the dining room, her arms now entwined around his neck. It felt like hours before they surfaced from the moment. Lucinda took a breath and stood back, suddenly requiring more air than the room could provide.

" _Are you alright?"_ Lucius asked her, putting his hand firmly on her arm.

" _Yes, yes. I just need some air. I need to err go for a walk, clear my head."_

" _Would you prefer to be alone?"_

" _Right now, yes. I think I should go and see my friends. They were there at the Ministry and I haven't seen them yet."_ Lucinda said. She had called Ava this morning, who invited her over 'if she felt up to it'.

" _I see, and are they ok?"_ He inquired, accompanying her as she made her way over to the door.

" _They're fine. I just want to make sure that's all."_ She answered him honestly.

" _Will you be…returning this evening?"_

She nodded and gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster; _"I will. I won't be long."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A clock somewhere in the distance struck two o clock as Lucinda found herself meandering down an even busier than usual Diagon Alley. She assumed that most employers has given their staff the day off due to yesterday's events. Groups of witches and wizards were gathered outside pubs and shops, muttering all their mad-cap theories as to just what had really gone on at the Ministry. She passed by a very old looking wizard, who was half hunched over in his dark blue robes, chatting to an equally old witch sat by his side outside a small tea room.

" _Oh deary me Mildred it really is a dreadful business. And there was us thinking we had moved past the days of dark wizard attacks."_ The old man stuttered, his eyeglasses perched on the end of his nose as he scanned a copy of The Daily Prophet.

" _I don't know, by the looks of that sorry bunch, we've got nothing to worry about have we?"_ The witch replied, sipping at a cup of which steamed purple wisps of steam into the air around them.

" _Hmm. I heard they gave the Ministry the run around for a short while though. Wily these dark ones I tell you. Well, I'm sure the matter will be resolved, it says here there's going to be an official Wizengamot trail in the coming weeks. That ought to sort 'em out."_ The old man finished, and Lucinda saw he was reading the back page of the paper.

She had been so upset after reading the initial article that she had failed to look through the rest of The Daily Prophet She could see a photograph on the page of one of the wizards, his dark hair and even darker eyes standing out a mile even though the picture was black and white. The headline screamed: _'Wizards to be Trailed: Dark wizards responsible for the attack thought to have links to Eastern Europe'._ She felt her stomach lurch. She didn't even know why. Of course there was going to be a trail, there couldn't not be after what had happened. And there was no doubt that the Ministry would pull out all the stops to make sure it made them look like they knew what had happened. They would be sent to back to their own country and imprisoned there, or possibly simply sent straight to Azkaban if they could manage it. Lucinda imagined the wizards' home country wouldn't be too pleased with that however.

She sighed and continued walking, not sure where she was going. Technically, she was heading to Ava's, as she lived not too far from Diagon Alley, but she found herself not wanting to talk to anyone all of a sudden. Thoughts about what she had seen and heard from Lucius still overtook her mind. She supposed it made sense that Lucius had been raised by a totalitarian bigoted Father; he had clearly had a huge influence on Lucius and it was impacting his behaviour even now. His Mother had seemed very different, but he had never spoken much about either of his parents before today, in fact Lucinda could have sworn she saw him flinch a little every time she mentioned her own parents. Now she knew why, or at least partly.

Lucinda wasn't sure if it explained his dodgy dealings or not. Of course he clearly felt the pressure of the family name, but deep down she was unsure just how much came from Lucius' own need for control rather than anything to do with his relationship with his Father. Had he tried to control her even? She wasn't sure of that either. Come to think of it, there wasn't much she was certain of.

Suddenly, from up ahead near the front door of The Daily Prophet, a big gaggle of men and women, some with cameras and quills in their hands, swarmed forwards as if she were the Minister for Magic.

" _Would you give us a quote Miss. Lovegood? You were at the scene yesterday?"_

" _Just speak into this Miss. Lovegood…now, what exactly was Mr. Malfoy doing at the Ministry yesterday. He has a track record with these sorts of things does he not?"_

" _Over here Miss, don't be shy, how about giving us an exclusive interview?"_ The various reporters shouted over a seemingly continuous 'poof' of cameras flashing in her face.

Lucinda opened her mouth but no words came out and she couldn't see any way to barge past them there were that many crowded around her now. But then she felt someone tugging at her arm and she was gently pulled through the mass of people and into the nearest shop. It was only when she was through the door that she realised where she was. It was unmistakeable. Brightly coloured boxes and potion bottles lined the shelves all around her, and various little objects were whizzing and buzzing around on the countertops in the centre of the ground floor. It had been a while since she had been inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It looked largely the same, but with a lot of new products from what she could see.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped a little. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone.

 _ **And you'll have to wait and see who's there haha (not that it can't be figured out I'm sure)! I am currently writing the next chapter, so I will try and update as soon as I can. Please do follow etc. and reviews are always appreciated too**_ __ _ **Thanks for reading X**_


	35. Chapter 35- So What Really Happened?

**Chapter 35: So What Really Happened…?**

 _ **Hello again! I can't believe we're on Chapter 35 now! I will aim to keep updating as regularly as I can as we reach the denouement soon! We left the last chapter with Lucinda inside a certain red head's shop…**_

" _Well, someone's popular."_ George looked past her and over towards the door, leaning against the counter casually.

" _It would appear so…"_ My God, she mused to herself, I sound like Lucius. Shaking her head a touch, she continued; _"But not for reasons I would like unfortunately."_

" _I remember you always talked about wanting to be famous someday, although I guess that was a long time ago."_ He spoke, his eyes scanning her face thoughtfully.

Lucinda shrugged. _"For being a healer, or for my singing perhaps…Not…"_

" _Not for who you're shagging."_ He finished.

" _I wouldn't have put it like that necessarily. But, yes. I suppose. They just want some gossip or other about what happened yesterday is all. Vultures, as my Father says. Most journalists are vultures."_

George stepped away from his current position, moving towards her, his face creased with concern.

" _You were there yesterday? At the Ministry? Are you alright?"_ He rushed through his questions, offering her a chair behind the counter. Oh boy, Lucinda thought.

" _I'm fine. Just shaken. Brought back some stuff you know. I assume you've heard all about it already."_

He pulled up a chair beside her and sat, folding his hands in his lap.

" _I heard yeah. It's not like it you could avoid it. This has to be one of the first times since…since the War, that there's been an attack. That's why I've closed the shop today. You know, out of respect."_

" _What were you doing here then?"_ Lucinda asked. She didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it came out.

" _I wasn't bloody following you if that's what you mean! I decided to do some stock taking whilst I had the opportunity."_ George said defensively, and Lucinda half expected him to stand and ask her to leave.

" _Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just thought you'd take the opportunity for a day off, it seems most people have."_

" _Nah. You know me, work work work. No wonder we never saw each other when we were together."_ She thought she detected a hint of bitterness that was so unlike George she found herself putting her hand out to his.

" _It wasn't that. The fault was both of ours; I was always working as well, and the pressure on both of us after everything that happened as well."_

" _Yeah. I was so wrapped up though in everything else, I forgot about you."_

" _And I forgot about what you were going through. I didn't realise just how brave you were to step back in here again and carry things on."_ Lucinda admitted, choking back a tear as she thought about the aftermath of Fred's death.

" _Bravery didn't have anything to do with it, not really. Fred and I made a bit of a pact a few days before the battle."_

" _You never told me about that."_ She said. She didn't expect any revelations to come about so long after their relationship had ended.

George glanced at her but didn't make eye contact. Instead he looked at the floor intently as if trying to find something there.

" _I didn't tell anyone about it. It wasn't as if it was an unbreakable vow or anything. We just made each other promise that, if one of us didn't make it, the other would make sure we kept the store going. That we'd keep inventing, because that's what we did best after all. I didn't blood think I'd end up actually doing it though."_

" _But it is what you do best, George. I mean, look at this place."_ Lucinda spoke as she stood from the stool, _"It's amazing!"_

" _It's looking alright isn't it! And check this out. You'll like this…"_ George said as he moved around the back of the counter and across the store, beckoning her to follow.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked behind George as he eventually reached what she remembered was the door to the store rooms, behind which was an inventing rom of such, where Fred and George had spent many nights. When she entered the room, she was immediately struck by a familiar smell of herbs and the sooty smell of Peruvian instant darkness powder.

" _Here, have a gander at this beauty!"_ George said excitedly, handing her what looked to be a bright purple lozenge.

" _Great! What is it?"_ Lucinda asked, eyeing the sweet suspiciously. She had tried enough Weasley inventions by now to know that you don't just stick something in your mouth without getting a full explanation beforehand.

" _Violet blushing candies. Perfect to catch the eye of a special someone. It gives a pretty glow in just one sweet."_

" _I see. Are you implying I don't already have a 'glow'?"_ She said sarcastically, flipping her hair gently over her shoulder.

George laughed before replying: _"Of course not. It just seemed like your sort of thing…you never needed any help being beautiful…"_

George trailed off and there was silence. And then an even more awkward moment when Lucinda recalled they had in fact had sex in this room several times when the store was closed. And once when it was open…Quickly clearing the vision from her mind, she opened her mouth to change the subject, but George cut her off.

" _I didn't mean it like that, you know. I know there's no chance for us. I can tell you're in love with him and there's no point denying it. I imagine he had something to do with this whole thing at the Ministry yesterday?"_ He asked, turning back towards a work bench and pretending to clear away some small cauldrons laid out there.

" _No. Well, I don't know exactly really. It's all very unclear at the moment."_ She stated. It all still felt very unclear in her head that was for certain.

" _He won't change you know."_ George spoke, his face stony, _"Even if he feels something for you. Even if he loves you, if he's even capable of such a thing, he'll never change."_

" _Perhaps not. What if he has changed anyway?"_ Lucinda replied, and she heard George snort loudly, still pretending to clean the desk of various strange looking bottles.

" _Well why not? Are you telling me there isn't the tiniest, teensiest possibility that, in all the years since the War, he's not gone through some difficult times as well?"_

" _Difficult times?!"_ George all but shouted, turning round to her abruptly and slamming a bottle down so hard that it cracked, spilling bright blue liquid all over the table. George didn't seem to notice. _"Lucinda, do you hear yourself? We've had difficult times; you, me, Mum, Dad. Not him. He just weasels his way out of every sticky situation, slithering back to where he came from unscathed. He doesn't know difficult times."_

Lucinda was silent. She watched as he withdrew his wand from his blazer pocket, swishing it furiously over the spill, which disappeared.

" _I'm not saying it's the same situation. But I truly think he has changed, in some ways anyway. He's trying at least. You can't judge someone's past when you don't know what someone has truly been through."_

" _Maybe not, but I can bet he's only trying around you. If he did have something to do with this Ministry attack, you can bet your life he'll get out of it somehow. And I am sure he did have something to do with it. And by the look on your face, you know he did."_ George finished, crossing his arms as if satisfied with his conclusion.

She didn't want to lie, but the words had left her mouth before she could stop herself: _"I really don't know. But I'm certain Kingsley will want him interviewed either way he's so keen to get him on something."_

" _But then why are all those reporters following you? You know the media as well as the Ministry will suspect straight away that Malfoy was involved. He knows the Ministry inside out, even after all the changes they've made. He may be a Grade A dick but he's not stupid. Who would want some boring old artefact except him? Who would have the money to spend to pay someone else to do the dirty work for them? Malfoy."_

" _Oh,"_ Said Lucinda, batting her hand, _"There are tons of higher-ups at the Ministry who would have the money to pay a gaggling group of simpletons like those to get them something worth even more money. There were many who were opposed to it being kept at the Ministry in the first place, they might have wanted to teach Kingsley a lesson."_

" _Why are you lying to yourself? You're not stupid either Lucinda. I know you know. Do you really love him that much that you would want to stay with someone that could do that?"_ He asked, his features softening.

" _It's not as simple as that."_

" _Nothing is ever simple, is it?"_ George said, more as if it were a statement that a question.

" _No. All of this certainly hasn't been…"_ She sat herself down in one of the many stools dotted around the space, taking a deep breath of the heavy air around her.

She saw George give her a slight smile and leaned against the nearest workbench.

" _I can't imagine it's been easy. There's certainly been a lot of attention put onto you. But then again, dating an ex-death eater, what can you expect?"_

Lucinda couldn't help but laugh at that: _"Yeah what did I expect! It's been mad in all honesty. And now it looks like there'll be even more attention coming our way…"_

" _Yeah, Dad said there was going to be a big trail. And that he suspects Malfoy will be brought in to the Ministry for questioning. You'll have to decide Lucinda, where your loyalties really lie."_ George said seriously, and Lucinda felt her mind spin as she looked at him.

There she was, the man she used to be in love with standing in front of her, and the man she loved now possibly about to be arrested. It sounded like a situation from one of those awful fiction columns The Daily Prophet published.

" _My loyalties lie with those who are opposed to the wizards responsible for the attack."_

" _Oh and you're telling me Malfoy is opposed to them is he? Why do I find that hard to believe."_

" _He is opposed to killing innocent people, of that I know. He worked with the man that was killed you know! He's known him for years."_ Lucinda defended feebly, standing and pacing around the opposite counter to where George was still stood. There was suddenly the pitter patter of heavy raindrops coming from the sky light in the ceiling.

" _Well that's all right then!"_ He exclaimed sarcastically, " _And what does that tell you if he'd known him for years! That only shows the lengths he's willing to go to."_

" _There's more to it than that! Trust me…there is."_

George shook his head and made his way over to the door, Lucinda trailing behind like a naughty child.

" _Then why don't you tell me about this 'more' then? Hmm?"_ George stopped in the middle of a set of high shelves that had a myriad of pygmy puffs on them.

" _I err..I can't…"_ She replied, recalling the personal nature of the memory Lucius had shown her, _"It's complicated and not something I can share, but just trust me, there is more to Lucius and the whole situation than you think."_

There was a long pause and the only sound was the low reverberating hum coming from the pygmy puffs that dominated the space around them.

" _Do you have any idea how worried we've all been about you Lucinda?"_ He asked her directly, his voice quieter than usual, his hand rubbing nervously along his jawline.

" _Oh…well I…"_ Lucinda started, but she was stopped mid-sentence as George moved in to her, taking her face in his hands.

" _I'm scared for you Lucinda. What you're getting yourself involved in, if you are covering for him. You could end up in Azkaban, is that what you want?"_ He whispered, and Lucinda felt a shiver of fear run up her spine, partly at the mention of Azkaban, and partly at the genuinely frightened look on George's face.

" _I'll be ok, I promise. You know me, I wouldn't do anything stupid, right?"_ She tried to laugh as he moved away from her again suddenly, not looking any more reassured.

" _I hope you won't. I know you'll always try to do what's best."_ He said, flashing her a look that made her flush with guilt.

" _I will."_

" _Anyway, I better let you go I suppose."_ George finished with a slight sigh. She watched silently as he moved back across the wide expanse of the store, peering out of the window, _"It seems your more bloody popular than I thought. They're still out there some of them. You better go out through the back I think."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius had entirely forgotten about his promise in his letter to Draco to visit him. He emerged upon disapparating on the small street where Draco's flat was. It was certainly not the place Lucius had imagined his son living, however upon leaving the family home, Draco had insisted on making his own way in life and not 'living off his inheritance' as he had put it. Lucius had to admit that he had almost dropped dead of a heart attack upon hearing that. But he was proud all the same. It had been a feat he had never managed himself; had never been given the opportunity to make his own way in life, his own name. Draco was very up and coming in his banking job, and so had been able to afford the rent on a nice enough flat near Diagon Alley.

Lucius remembered the first time he had visited it. He had tried extremely hard not to turn his nose up at it for his son's sake, and by extremely hard, he meant extremely hard. Draco seemed to take such a liking to the place, probably because it was his own, Lucius had concluded. He could see the appeal of course; a modern flat away from the influence and pressure of parents. He just would have liked it more if Draco had a little more liking for the lifestyle Lucius was accustomed to.

At the very least, thinking of this visit to Draco was taking his mind somewhat off Lucinda. Since she had left earlier today he had thought of nothing else. He was aware she must still be angry with him, however it had a significant amount of willpower not to try and undress her when they had kissed at the Manor. Lucius was just glad she had promised she would return there tonight. Part of him hated being so enthralled, but he had now resigned himself to the fact that he was in love with her and that wasn't going to change.

He enacted the entrance charm to Draco's flat and made his way inside. When he reached the correct number (it was only a small building and so did not have many flats within it), he knocked firmly and waited. Draco answered, and Lucius noticed immediately that he wasn't wearing his usual work attire of suit and shirt. Instead he was dressed in a long sleeved casual shirt and dark jeans.

" _Father, I err, wasn't expecting you just yet…"_ Draco said, ruffling his hair with his hand.

" _Yes I apologise I didn't give you ample warning. I can leave again if you'd rather?"_ Lucius said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

" _Ha, no of course not. Come in."_ Draco said, stepping aside to let his Father pass.

The flat was as he had remembered; clean and tidy, and he did notice there was most definitely the influence of Astoria; a few candles and those ridiculous little cushions women seemed to like were scattered about the place.

As if on cue, Astoria emerged from another room, fixing her hair as she went. She seemed surprised to see Lucius there.

" _Oh, Mr. Malfoy! I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon. Please excuse the mess!"_ She exclaimed, quickly picking up some magazines off the coffee table and putting them away on the bookshelf in the corner.

" _Yes I decided to apparate straight here, what with the circumstances. I was certain there would be some Daily Prophet minion snivelling around for some information."_ Lucius replied honestly. He had felt it best to avoid the most crowded areas around Diagon Alley.

" _Oh right yes, after yesterday. Draco told me you were there at the Ministry when it happened. I hope you're alright?"_ Astoria asked, picking up two coffee mugs from the table now and making a move towards what Lucius recalled was the kitchen.

" _Yes I am fine, it was a short commotion from what I could see…"_ Lucius lied smoothly. He was determined that his son should never know of his involvement. He had ended up dragging him unknowingly into danger in the past and he would do what he could to avoid it again.

" _Really? They made it sound quite dramatic in The Daily Prophet! And that poor man that died as well…terrible!"_ Astoria replied, shaking her head sorrowfully as she finished her sentence.

" _Did you know him Father? It seemed he'd been working at the Ministry for a long time. Coffee?"_ Draco asked of him, indicating the kettle.

" _Yes, thank you. And yes, I did know James Forbeson. He was working on the initiative to catalogue so called 'dark' artefacts. I cannot say I knew him very well, but he was a highly competent wizard, and I am aware he was well liked within the Ministry."_ There was that feeling again. Guilt.

Draco brought two steaming cups over, placing one down in front of Lucius, who had now sat in a bucket-style chair over by the window. He hadn't yet reached for it when Astoria appeared again from the kitchen.

" _Right, I shall leave you to it. I'm meeting my friend for some late lunch."_ She said, tying her hair up as she made her way over to the door that led to the hallway, _"Darling, I'll be back about four,"_ She indicated Draco, before turning to Lucius, _"It was nice to see you Mr. Malfoy."_

" _See you later!"_ Draco called just as she stepped out of the living room. Moments later, Lucius heard the front door close softly.

" _So, what really happened Father?"_ He asked directly, taking a mouthful of coffee and sitting on the couch facing him.

Lucius had already prepared what he was going to say. Of course he had.

" _A large group of unkempt looking wizards stormed the Ministry and caused minor mayhem for a short while until Saint Potter and his minions eventually made an appearance and rounded them up."_ He rolled his eyes a touch at the end of his explanation.

" _I see, so if it was just 'minor mayhem' as you say, then why did someone end up dead?"_ Draco asked, sitting back and folding his arms across his chest.

" _Forbeson's death was, alas, a tragic case of in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have been avoided in my opinion."_

Draco narrowed his eyes a little, sitting forward again as if studying his Father's face.

" _Why do I feel you aren't telling me the half of all this Father? I see it in your eyes. You err…"_ He leaned forward yet further, almost as if he were trying to make the conversation as secret as possible despite the fact they were the only two in the room, _"You're sure it didn't have anything to do with his followers trying to make another attempt do you?"_

Lucius shook his head briefly. In the early days after the Second War had ended, there were several small scale attacks carried out in various parts of the country by more…seasoned death eaters who were still loyal to the Dark Lord. They were apparently aiming to infiltrate the Ministry in order to steal dark and powerful objects kept there, amongst them a cup reputed to give eternal life to the drinker. At that time, Draco had been frightened; Lucius knew his son enough to tell that. Luckily after a short while, the last death eaters were caught and trailed and it seemed it would finally be over. He supposed this attack had brought back those feelings for him.

" _I am sure. I caught sight of some of the group and they were not the sort to pledge allegiance to someone, they were clearly out for themselves, for whatever they could get. You should not worry."_

" _Right. Well, I'm glad you're ok."_ He replied slightly awkwardly.

" _Yes I am fine."_ Lucius replied, just as awkwardly.

" _And is she ok?"_ Draco continued, and Lucius noticed his voice tighten a touch.

" _Lucinda is fine too yes. Just a little shaken, I think it has brought back some…difficult memories."_

He noted Draco nod slowly and his features visibly softened: _"I can see that it would. It must have for you tough as well, mustn't it?"_

The question took Lucius by surprise. It was as personal as the two had gotten since their conversation about Draco and Astoria's relationship a while ago. They had never talked about Lucius' time as a death eater before. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that such a subject should be off limits at all times.

" _What happened was…regrettable, however it did not affect me."_

" _I imagine you were part of similar things though…were you?"_ He asked tentatively.

Lucius cleared his throat indistinctly before answering: _"Hmm well yes, I suppose I have. That was all a long time ago however."_

" _Yes of course."_ He paused, _"You are aware of what people are saying about it, about you?"_

Lucius had hoped this subject wouldn't come up. He also supposed it was inevitable that any rumours would reach him of all people.

" _I am aware that people will talk yes."_

" _People have been talking since yesterday, Father! They're insinuating that you might have very well had something to do with all this. Why were you at the Ministry anyway?"_ Draco stood from his seat, his cup of coffee long forgotten.

" _I was there to visit a colleague prior to a meeting. I see no reason why me visiting the Ministry would be considered unusual. Idle gossip as per usual."_ Lucius finished, as if that would be the end of it, but he could tell his son wasn't convinced.

" _Is it just idle gossip?"_ Draco questioned him.

" _Of course. Isn't it always."_ He hoped that would be an end to it.

" _I know you wouldn't tell me even if you did somehow have something to do with all this."_

" _Of course I wouldn't tell you. I have put you in enough danger in the past to last a lifetime. However, there is nothing to tell."_ He countered quickly. Perhaps he had said too much already. But he needed him to understand; that the less he knew, the better.

Draco looked over intently at him and Lucius met his line of vision. He was struck once more by how alike they really were.

" _Why don't I believe you Father? The papers said the Ministry think the group was after something being kept in the Department of Mysteries. I mean, how many people know what is kept down there?"_

" _Very few are aware of the contents of its vaults that is true. I myself am not privy to the Department's inner workings. It is unfortunate that you do not choose to believe what I tell you, however I will tell you nothing more. If you believe one thing of me, believe that I want to protect you. I always have…"_ Lucius finished, glancing out of the window momentarily. Suddenly, he could no longer meet his eye.

" _Yeah well you've done a bloody good job of it in the past haven't you."_ Lucius heard him mutter, but he sat back down on the couch and Lucius could sense him watching him.

" _I am not going to pretend that I have always been there when I should have been. But I won't fail you like that again. So I suggest we say no more on this…attack."_

It seemed for a moment as if Draco was mulling over what he had said.

" _Fine. But what if the Ministry comes sniffing around about it? Then what?"_

" _They already have, this morning. And I assume that will not be the last of it. However, I highly doubt they will visit you."_

" _You think they'll come back? To ask you more questions?"_ Draco asked him, his brow creased with frustration.

" _I guarantee it…"_

 _ **Of course they haven't finished with Lucius yet! I am getting on with writing the next chapter at the moment, so I'm trying to get a little bit done every night. Exciting goings on in the next chapter, and a little err reunion haha! Please follow and do review so I know what you all think! Thanks for reading! X**_


	36. Chapter 36- Together Again

**Chapter 36: Together again**

 **Hello again. I know it's been a while since I updated and for that I apologise! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait!...**

" _So…that's what happened."_ Lucinda finished, putting down her empty cup. Ava was staring across at her with her lips pursed, clearly entirely unconvinced by her lies.

" _Hmm. See, I asked you what happened yesterday. Where did you go? You were by the lifts one minute and then I didn't see you again. We were worried sick Lucinda!"_ She replied, looking over at Hannah for support.

" _Yeah you really gave us a scare when you weren't answering our calls! The place was in absolute chaos for a time, until the aurors caught them all. The Minister is furious apparently, he's saying it was down to them that this was able to happen."_

" _Really? Well I don't see how he can blame only certain employees, he needs to look higher with a breach such as that! Anyway, I was fine, I was with Lucius. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. I suppose I was just in shock. I'm so glad you're both ok."_ Lucinda hated lying to her friends about why she had missed their calls. She felt sick as she said it.

" _We were all in shock. It was just too real wasn't it, if you know what I mean."_ Ava said, as quietly as Lucinda had ever heard her speak.

" _And yes, we figured you were with Lucius."_ Hannah added, and she noticed them look to each other again.

" _Listen…are you sure you're not getting in over your head with all this. I mean, you're living together, you've met his son. Next you'll be coming in to work flashing some massive diamond on your finger!"_

" _The point Ava is trying so hard to eloquently make,"_ Hannah spoke, as Ava nudged her in the ribs, _"Is that don't you think things are moving too fast?"_

" _Well no not really. I don't know. We sort of had an…argument last night. I slept back at my flat."_ Lucinda admitted.

" _A fight? About what?"_ Hannah asked with concern.

" _Oh it was just silly really."_ Lucinda lied once more, _"I suppose I was just so shaken about the whole incident at the Ministry, and I had wanted to stay and help, but instead Lucius apparated us away before I could do anything of any use."_

" _He was probably just trying to protect you Lucinda! I know you like to help people but come on, that was a bit of a different situation than day to day on a ward wasn't it?"_ Ava replied, pouring more wine in to Lucinda's glass. She had at first attempted to decline, but then decided she could really use some liquid courage to explain herself.

" _Yeah, besides, no one would blame you for leaving. Everyone else was heading for the exits quick a flash when it happened."_ Hannah added, holding up her glass a little as Ava inclined the wine bottle in her direction.

" _Well yes I know, but I should have helped. I have a responsibility as healer to do so. It wasn't right of him to just decide that that was what I should do. That that was what was best."_ Lucinda said, the slight bitterness in her voice surprising her.

" _Men like to think they're our dashing heroes though don't they? Jumping to our defence."_ Ava rolled her eyes, sipping from her glass delicately.

" _Yeah…sometimes I forget that he's just a man at the end of the day."_ Lucinda thought aloud.

" _How did you forget that eh! Rookie mistake! What did you think he was then?"_ Ava laughed, Hannah joining in.

" _I knew he was a man obviously you loons! I meant, I guess I always saw him as this stoic, powerful death eater sort of person…not just a man like any other. I mean, he's not like other men, but he is still just human after all…"_ She continued, not really caring if they were listening. She realised it as if she hadn't thought of it before.

" _Err yeah of course he's human!"_ Hannah answered.

" _Or so we think!"_ Ava giggled, _"I mean, with the rate you two go at it it sounds like he must have some other special powers we aren't aware of! Anyway, what's brought all this on?"_

" _Oh nothing, nothing. I was just musing I suppose."_ She knew she was entirely unconvincing.

" _No that's not it. There's something else, isn't there? It's not just what happened yesterday at the Ministry that's on your mind."_

" _It is and it isn't. It's just some…things Lucius told me yesterday. About him, about his past."_ Ugh, she thought, she'd already said too much. She put down the wine glass before she spilled anything else. As much as she did trust her friends, she wouldn't betray his trust.

" _Really?"_ Ava said, eyes widening and she leant her elbows on her knees, _"What was it? Was it bad?"_ Lucinda wasn't sure whether she sounded sympathetic or eager.

" _Maybe Lucinda doesn't want to tell us. I'm sure it was shared in confidence after all."_ Hannah retorted, and Lucinda gave her a grateful smile in return.

" _Yes it was in confidence. It's just made me think a lot more about why people act the way they do, why they make the choices they do. Let's just say it does mean certain things make a lot more sense now. But then.."_

" _But then?"_ Ava encouraged her as Lucinda paused.

" _Well you see, he told me all of this really personal stuff, and I, I just closed off and didn't know what to do I suppose. I sort of got out of there pronto. I think he knew I felt uncomfortable."_ She finished, running her hand through her hair anxiously.

" _Sounds like it was an intense conversation."_ Hannah said seriously.

" _Since when has anything in this relationship not been intense it seems?"_ Ava asked to no one in particular.

Lucinda could only agree with that. Her life had felt so intense over the last six months or so and she knew that that was largely due to her relationship with Lucius.

" _Yeah well, I know that. But what should I do now?"_

" _You need to let him know that you that you aren't freaked out by whatever it is he told you I guess. That's if you can do that…"_ Hannah advised, touching her on the shoulder briefly.

" _Yes I can do that, of course. I just don't want all of this to change us."_

" _Has it changed how you feel about him? If you're honest with yourself."_

Lucinda answered without needing to think: _"No, it hasn't changed how I feel."_

" _Well then, the answer is simple as far as I'm concerned!"_ Ava interjected, clapping her hands together loudly, _"You just need to show him that."_

" _Show him what exactly? And do not say something dirty!"_ Lucinda replied, rolling her eyes at her friend.

" _No… well, that could probably work in all fairness, but I meant you need to show him that your feelings haven't changed. That whatever he has told you doesn't mean you love him any less, but that you'll support him. And you need to remember to tell him off if he has done something wrong, which I'm guessing he has."_

To say she was somewhat surprised by her friend's advice would be an understatement. She looked to Hannah, who smiled and inclined her head at Ava: _"Get her with the good advice!"_

" _Yes well, I have enough experience of men, unfortunately, to know a little about them. But, just be honest with him. It seems as if so far you've been able to."_

" _I have, mostly anyway. It's everyone else we had to lie to. How will I show him my feelings haven't changed though?"_ Lucinda asked with exasperation. She really was awful at these sorts of things.

" _You'll figure it out. You know him better than anyone after all."_ Hannah said, as a smile crept over Lucinda's lips.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The sky was starting to turn a dusky blue by the time Lucius made his way back to the Manor from Draco's flat. He knew immediately that the house was still empty. He supposed he shouldn't have expected her to be back yet, but she had seemed to so out of sorts when she left earlier that he found himself anticipating her arrival even more so. If he had not expected Lucinda to be at the Manor, he had certainly been expecting some simpering Ministry officials to be waiting for him. And yet there was no one. No owls had arrived. The house sat in respective darkness, the only sound the great ticking of the clock in the foyer. Deciding it was better to keep himself busy, he headed up the staircase.

Upon entering the bathroom, he gestured his hand in the direction of the shower and soon the room was filling with steam. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror moments before it clouded over; the large dark scar across his ribs stood proud against the pale skin surrounding it. Lucius recalled the pain as it had happened, his skin tearing open and the blood seeping down his side as the Dark Lord stood over him, his face an image of disgust and enjoyment. He was glad when he could no longer see himself as the steam overtook the room.

Stepping under the hot water, he realised how empty even this felt without her. They usually showered together; not merely to make love but he often found the most pleasure in simply running his hands over her wet naked body and through her hair as it clung to her. He swallowed hard and tried to move his mind to other matters, his cock protesting. He concentrated instead on planning what he would say when the Ministry came calling again. As he had said to Draco, he was certain the interview this morning would not be the end of it. Shacklebolt was desperate to get him on something and he knew he would not let this little slip go. After the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago, it had been Shacklebolt who had arrested him and taken him to the Ministry cells, chained like some sort of common criminal.

Draco had not let the whole things pass as Lucius had hoped. He had continued to question him for what had seemed like hours, moving between chastising him as if he were his own son, and panic that the family might once again be in the media spotlight for all the wrong reasons. He had finally managed to calm his worries by the time he had left, and Lucius was determined that Draco would not become involved in the whole situation. Not that he had anything to do with it anyway. And nor now did Lucius as far as he was concerned; he had been careful so far to cover his tracks and he was not about to change tactics now, he thought as he rinsed the last of the soap from his body and switched off the water.

He had re-dressed and was half way towards the stairs again when he heard a quiet but insistent knock on the front door. As there was no one else to answer it, he made his way swiftly down the steps.

" _Hello."_ Lucinda said. He noticed she was holding her cat, whose name he could never quite remember, in her arms. The whole situation somehow reminded him of her visit earlier in the day.

" _Good evening."_ He replied, his eyes not leaving hers. He had barely finished his sentence as her cat suddenly jumped out of her arms, slinking past him and disappearing through the door to the sitting room. _"Well, it appears at least someone is happy to be here. I wonder about yourself my dear?"_

She smiled and stepped inside as he stood aside to let her pass. He caught a vestige of her perfume under his nose and he found himself breathing in deeply to steady himself as he moved to close the door behind them. He hadn't fully turned around again when he felt her rush forward, her arms immediately snaking around his neck and her lips searching out his.

" _I'm sorry."_ She all but whispered to him.

" _You have nothing to be sorry for."_ He replied, a tad confused, but happy she was there none the less.

" _I do. I'm sorry I rushed off so suddenly before. I didn't want to you think I was freaked out, because I wasn't. I really wasn't. I just needed some time is all."_

Lucius cupped her chin in his hands, ensuring she was looking directly at him: _"I understand. And I didn't think you rushed off."_

" _I'm glad you told me. That you trust me enough…"_ Lucinda said, and he let his hand stroke through the fine strands of hair near her face.

" _I do trust you enough. However I have not given you enough reason to trust me, of that I am aware. And I apologise."_

For a moment, he noticed her eyes widen and she looked somewhat shocked that he had apologised to her in such a sincere way. He was sincere though, which didn't happen very often.

" _Well…apology accepted. I missed you."_

He couldn't help but feel smug at that. Not that he hadn't missed her presence, of course. But hearing her say it made him have an odd warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kissed her hard, his hands trailing across her shoulders and down her back.

" _I hope that fulfils my side of that statement Miss. Lovegood?"_ He smirked at the smile on her face.

" _I hate it when you call me that"_ She said sternly, but she was smiling as she said it, _"But yes, Mr. Malfoy, that does tell me all I need to know."_

All of a sudden, he was entirely impatient. He pulled her against him, moving her jacket from her shoulders. He wasn't sure how they managed to get upstairs, but they were minus several articles of clothing from the process. He watched as she undid the button on her black trousers, slipping them down her legs until she was standing in only her underwear; a particularly fetching pale green silk. Clearing his throat, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his own trousers, he took her hand. She lay down and he moved over her, now naked. It wasn't usual he let her have any clothing on for so long. He noted her eyes flit down over his chest and settle on the swaying form of his now aching erection.

" _Is something distracting you?"_

" _No no…what could possibly be distracting me Lucius?"_ She said, eyebrow raised. The tips of her fingers danced over it and he had to stop himself from grabbing her wrist to keep them there.

" _I have no absolutely no clue…"_ He murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh.

She sat up abruptly, reaching behind her and removing the later of fabric hiding her breasts from him. She reached her arms around his neck, pulling him over her again as she lay back on the bed.

" _I'm sure I would not mind were I distracted. I love it when you distract me Lucius."_

" _Well then. I better ensure I do a good job hadn't I?"_ He answered, finally slipping her knickers off.

" _Mmm"_ Was her only answer, her eyes closed and a smile evident on her face as he lowered his mouth to her breast.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her nipple being gently pulled and sucked into his mouth. His hands grazed up her form, skimming over her waist and then down her arms, leaving fiery heat in their wake. She realised now just how much she had craved his touch when he was not there with her. When he touched her, it was all that mattered.

Cold air rushed over her breasts as he broke the contact, her eyes remaining closed until she felt hands running through her hair. She had decided to curl it before she had returned to the manor, and his fingers twisted smoothly through the strands.

" _This is quite the look my darling. It suits you very much."_ She heard him whisper next to her ear, his voice seeming to vibrate through her entire body.

Opening her eyes for the first time in several minutes, she smiled up at him supporting himself over her. His own hair was hanging down at either side of her, creating an almost curtain-like covering between them.

" _I am glad you like it. I shall do it more often for you…"_ Lucinda said idly, her hand busy gently pumping his length and her lips reaching his once again.

There wasn't any more talking for some time. Their lips remained joined, barely a breath taken between them. Lucinda let her arms loll over her head, stretching her limbs seductively, relishing the feel of his lean body against hers. His lips trailed down her neck and over her collarbone, one hand reaching under her thigh and cupping the underside of her arse, lifting her leg around his hip.

He was inside her swiftly and she gasped at the sudden movement. She was not at all surprised to see him give her a satisfied smirk when she made eye contact with him. She kept one leg tight around his lower back as he slowly rocked his body against her. A low moan left her mouth automatically at the feel of his cock rubbing inside her core.

His slow gentle movement didn't last long. He grabbed her hips hard, his tongue fighting against hers as they kissed, and plunged into her once more. Lucinda's fingers gripped the sheets hard as she was moved across the bed, her back arching as his own fingers pressed yet more insistently against her skin.

" _Did you miss this?"_ She whispered seductively, allowing him to move her partially off the bed, his thrusts blinding her in their intensity.

" _It is not just this that I missed my dear."_ He replied sincerely, his words coming in between pants of breath.

Lucinda felt her already warm body glow even more with his statement. Her body was on edge, her skin prickling with every touch of his hands against her, her muscles fluttering wildly with every thrust. She grazed her hands across his broad shoulders, feeling the smooth skin and raised scar beneath her fingertips. He took her hands as she moved them down the top of his arm, pinning them above her head in one movement.

Lowering himself to her, his nose was touching hers and she moved her hips in a feeble attempt to encourage him to continue.

" _Did you miss this?"_ He asked her.

" _It's not just this I missed Lucius."_ She replied, her lips against his, still unable to move her arms.

She just caught a glimpse of a smile cross his face before his mouth connected with hers again and her mind clouded. He brought her to the edge quickly, his hands eventually leaving her wrists and running through her hair gently. His hard length was filling her so perfectly that she couldn't stop herself. Her breath hitched, the muscles in her limbs clenching in anticipation.

His fingers caressed her waist lightly as they lay sprawled atop the covers, their chests rising and falling rapidly still. She turned on her side, her hair half covering her face.

" _You seem to become more striking each time I see you my dear,"_ Lucius stated, before lowering his voice and adding, _"Particularly after I've fucked you. Your lips are swollen,"_ And one finger traced a line across her cupids bow, _"Your skin is flushed so beautifully…"_

" _And my hair looks like I've been hit with a rather nasty electrifying charm."_ Lucinda countered sarcastically, trying to get over her uncomfortableness at being complemented.

" _I think it looks rather sexy actually."_ He smirked widely, easing her back down to lie on her back. She wrapped her legs casually around his lower back.

" _Really?"_ She mused, eyebrow raised, _"Well, you know…"_ She let her finger draw circles idly on his chest, _"The more we do it, the bigger it will get."_

" _Obviously."_ He said, clearly amused with his own joke.

" _I mean my hair, obviously."_ Lucinda replied, but her hand was already stroking his length, which was in fact bigger than it had been a few moments before.

It was dark outside when Lucinda rolled over to check the time on the small antique clock by the bedside. It was after eight. She stretched languidly, a chill taking her, her nipples standing to attention and goose bumps spreading across her arms. She felt a warmth intervene momentarily as Lucius leant across her, his arms around her and his mouth seeking out her flesh.

A contented sigh left her as his hand reached between her legs, which she opened willingly for him. His index finger circled her clit before moving downward, circling again before entering his agonizingly slowly, his knuckle rubbing perfectly along her.

His tongue swirled insistently against the very tip of her nipple, his thumb massaging the throbbing bud as his finger worked her harder, pumping faster with each stroke. She grabbed his hair roughly as she felt one finger enter her tightest passage, the other continuing its never ending movement. Her back arched and her body moved erratically against him, his mouth now devouring the delicate skin under her breasts.

And then she was coming, her body poised and stiff. A raw groan released from her mouth and from somewhere that seemed like far away, she heard him chuckle under his breath as his hands slowly relinquished their intimate touch, instead rubbing soothingly across her stomach and thighs.

Lucinda turned to him: _"I fucking love you."_ She laughed breathlessly, relaxing yet further when she saw him join in.

" _And I love you my dear."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the first time he had said those words aloud in so long they felt almost alien as they rolled off his tongue. And yet comfortable at the same time, he had no hesitation in saying it as he looked at her, lying in their bed and smiling up at him.

" _I love you."_ She said again, one small hand cupping his cheek as she kissed him.

" _I love you."_ He replied, the words feeling oddly freeing.

She leant into him slowly, until the small tip of her nose was touching his, and he heard her whisper: _"I should bloody well hope so too!"_

" _Should you now."_ He retorted, running her hair through his fingers. It gleamed in the low light cast by the fire in the hearth. He let his eyes devour her momentarily as he waited for her to reply; the milky expanse of her legs and her stomach and up to the equally pale curve of her breasts, the now bright pink of her nipples standing out as much as the small gathering of curls at the apex of her thighs.

" _Mmmhmm. Anyway, if you've quite finished gawping at me, Mr. Malfoy…"_ She laughed, rising from the bed and walking around it as if she were searching for something.

He followed immediately, grabbing her roughly around the waist and twisting her around to face him, his body flush to hers. She released a sharp breath but didn't say anything.

" _Excuse me, I do not gawp Miss. Lovegood. I was merely appreciating your form, appreciating what is mine."_ He let his the tip of his tongue taste the skin of her neck before biting down, making her release a yelp somewhere in between pain and pleasure.

" _Why does everything with you have to be about 'owning' things?"_

" _It does not. However you are so exquisitely delightful my darling I would rather I kept you in my sights at all times."_ He replied, temporarily losing himself in kissing across the myriad of freckles at her shoulder.

" _Why? Don't you trust me Lucius?"_ Lucinda asked sternly enough but he could sense the teasing tone.

" _I trust you. I would hope I have given you no reason to doubt that I do."_

" _Well exactly, you haven't. And I trust you. Despite the fact you have an ex-wife you still see. Now that…is trust!"_ She finished, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile, still against her neck, as he felt her stand up on her tiptoes to reach him.

" _Is it?"_ Lucius exclaimed, picking her up in one quick move. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response and he held her there easily. She was light as a feather to him.

" _Well yes. I mean, I know you have to see each other sometimes because of Draco, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about it."_

" _I am confused my dear. As I have said, I carry no feelings towards Narcissa, good or bad. And I would certainly never think of engaging in any sort of…carnal business with her…"_ The thought filled him with horror now, he admitted to himself.

" _Carnal business…so is that what you call what we've been up to eh!"_ She laughed, and he threw her on the bed playfully, his weight over her in seconds.

" _Oh I don't think so…this is something far more pleasurable."_

It was only when the pervading darkness started to make them both drowsy did they make a move from the bedroom. He had just emerged from the bathroom to see Lucinda, wardrobe doors flung open, flicking through some clothes she had hung in there.

" _Ah here it is. This'll do."_ He heard her say as he neared her. She was holding a pale blue dress with a tie at the neck.

" _Why don't I make us some dinner. After all, it seems as though you have worked hard enough for one evening."_

Once she had finished pulling the dress over her head, she turned to him, apparently shocked at his offer.

" _You cook dinner? I'm not trying to be funny but do you know how to cook Lucius?"_

" _Yes I do as a matter of fact. I am sure I can remember cooking a meal only about a year or so ago…"_ He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Perhaps it had been longer than that come to think of it.

" _A year…or so. And what did you cook might I ask?"_

" _I can't recall that now. It is no matter. I am sure I can think of something you will like."_

" _Well if you're sure you don't mind."_ Lucinda replied, and Lucius was somewhat annoyed to see she was clearly trying very hard not to laugh, _"I am willing to try whatever it is you conjure up Lucius."_ She smiled widely as she passed by him, reaching the door and heading out into the corridor.

He had barely watched her reach the bottom step when there was a very distinct knock on the door. A formal sort of knock that made Lucius suddenly snap back into the reality of the situation as it stood.

Lucinda turned to him, a look on her face that did nothing to reassure him. He knew she was thinking the exact same thing he now was. Quickening his pace, he made light work of the remaining stairs and stood in front of the door. He could sense her behind him, staring directly at it.

" _Mr. Malfoy?"_ The heavily bearded wizard on the other side of the door questioned as he came into view. Lucius didn't know why he was asking; every witch and wizard seemed to know who he was even all these years after the War.

" _Yes."_ He responded shortly. He knew what the man was going to say and so he didn't bother furthering his answer.

" _Mr. Malfoy, I am here, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to enact orders to arrest you for questioning in relation to an attack at the Ministry Headquarters on September 12_ _th_ _. You are to come with us immediately."_ The man finished, as two other wizards, who Lucius assumed were aurors, came into view.

Lucius did not say anything. He turned to Lucinda, who looked to him in shock, her eyes never leaving his.

 **Nothing is ever easy for these two it seems is it! I will try and get another chapter up soon! In the meantime, please so favourite etc. and review if you would like, I do appreciate them!**


	37. Chapter 37- Surprises

**Chapter 37: Surprises**

 _ **Firstly, my apologies for taking a month (nearly anyway) to update! But I get there in the end**_ _ **! The last chapter left us with poor Lucius and Lucinda separated once again as Lucius is arrested to endure more questioning…**_

Lucinda stayed stock still for what seemed like hours after Lucius had left with the three men from the Ministry. They had talked briefly about such an occurrence before in bed; Lucius had all but told her, practically word for word, what he was sure would happen at some point. She hadn't been sure whether she had believed him or not at the time. After all, if they truly had no proof he was involved in the attack, how could they then arrest him? Was Kingsley really that determined to bring Lucius down once and for all, or was this coming from someone else with influence within the Ministry?

With everything she had learnt about Lucius over the past six months, she was certain now he wasn't an evil man; she didn't think now, looking back, that she had even thought that in the first place. But she knew now she had seen sides to him that few others ever go to catch a glimpse of.

Hearing him say he loved her was such an example; she supposed there were many who would like to think he was incapable of truly loving anyone except himself. But when he had spoken those words, those exact words she had been secretly longing to hear from him, she had known it was real. If nothing else, Lucinda liked to think she was a good judge of character and she could read when people were lying. She had known when Lucius was lying about his involvement with Costache, as she later found out his name to be, and she therefore knew that he had been truthful in what he had said. The nice warm feeling from his declaration had quickly dissipated however with the knock on the door. And now she stood at the foot of the stairs, alone in the house and not sure what on earth to do. She knew storming down to the Ministry headquarters would do no good. They wouldn't allow her to see him, and he would most likely be taken for questioning down in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Hannah had told her all about how the process went, after all it was part of her job).

Lucinda still hadn't decided what to do as she walked back upstairs, putting one foot in front of the other automatically. She had just started along the corridor towards the bedroom (for what she wasn't exactly sure) when she heard a loud creaking noise coming from behind her. Her heart suddenly started beating so fast she could hear the blood pounding heavily in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she turned slowly to face the path she had just taken.

A door that had previously been closed was partially open. It was a room Lucinda knew she had never been in before. When she had had the chance, she had spent time exploring the Manor, but she had found several of the upstairs rooms were locked. One she later found out was a library, with many rare volumes and old paintings. But this room was entirely unfamiliar to her.

She moved across the threshold tentatively, as if worried some spell would send her hurtling back out for daring to enter such a private room. And it was clear to Lucinda straight away that it was definitely private. The room had a heavy musty sort of smell, as if it hadn't been used by anyone for a long time. Heavy, rich looking emerald green drapes covered half the window, now letting in a stream of bright moonlight. The bed was made neatly, as if waiting for someone to retire in it, and the walls were covered with a dark and expensive looking wallpaper. It's pattern was such that, if you looked at it for long enough, it might appear as if it would start to move independently, faces appearing in the twisting vines and berries painted on it.

Lucinda turned around, trying to take everything in all at once. And then something caught her eye in the far corner of the wall. A portrait of a young woman. She recognised immediately who it was; she had seen a similar portrait hanging in the foyer after she had spent her first night at the Manor; it was Lucius' Mother. She moved closer to the painting, which was smiling down at her brightly. She was as beautiful as Lucinda remembered. She could see Lucius' grey eyes and blonde hair in her. And, she now noticed, his smile. Lucinda imagined that not many people ever were accustomed to seeing Lucius Malfoy actually smile, but he did it sometimes when they were alone; a real smile, not a smirk as was his customary position. It was like hers, open and warm. She wondered all of a sudden why he did not show this side of him very often, before she remembered what he had shown her the other day and realised once more why he was so closed off from the rest of the world. Better to be cold and aloof than to get hurt again, she concluded as she turned her attention away from the smiling vision of Lucius' Mother.

Moving over to a large mahogany dressing table set to one side of the room, she picked up a photograph; she knew it was Lucius from the memory he had shown her. He must have been a little younger in the picture than he had been then. It was set in a silver frame, and had pride of place on the table, in front of some boxes of powder and bottles of perfume. The room appeared to have been entirely untouched since the day she had passed away. She wished she could have kept her own Mother's room the same way. After she had died, their Father had removed most of her possessions from their bedroom in his grief, donating them or throwing them away.

She had just turned to leave again when she heard something else from behind her. A distinct 'click' of a lock turning and then a dull sliding sound as if something were opening up. Turning, Lucinda saw a draw of the dressing table, which had previously been closed, pulled open. Normally, she might have simply closed the door and pretend it didn't happen, but she sensed it was important and so she made her way back into the centre of the room. Reaching the drawer in question, she saw immediately that it was empty, par one thing. A folded piece of parchment, seemingly discarded there.

Taking it out of the drawer by her fingertips, she unfolded it and began to read. She did not recognise the handwriting, but she knew immediately who it was from as she scanned the letter quickly from beginning to end:

' _Malimus,_

 _Things are under way for the deal. My men are keen and I explain to them what they need to do. You will transfer money to account I gave you details of the day before event. I will meet you at pre-arranged place for transfer of object._

 _Costache'_

Malimus? She assumed that that was Lucius, but she couldn't be sure. At least he had bothered to use a pseudonym, she supposed. But this was incriminating. It came as no surprise to her of course, she already knew that he had been involved with Costache. But it would be welcome evidence if the Ministry came knocking for a house search, which she knew they very well could do. She didn't hesitate. She didn't know really what she was doing, but she couldn't let him be sent to Azkaban. Standing from the small chair in front of the dressing table she had at herself on, she placed the parchment down on the dark surface.

She what to do. Leaving the room, she headed downstairs again, taking them two at a time in an effort to scale the vastness of it quicker. Pleased to find the room she needed unlocked, she entered Lucius' study. There was a convenient pile of fresh parchment ready on the desk, an expensive looking quill placed to one side. She sat at the desk, picking up the quill and dipping it in a bottle of midnight coloured ink. And then she paused, not having a clue what to do next. She had never written to Draco before; the two bad barely spoken at all, and let's face it, she thought to herself, I'm definitely still not his favourite person. But this needed to be done, she would need to speak with him.

Clearing her throat as if about to launch into a great speech, she placed the quill onto the surface and began to try to explain everything that had happened in the past few hours (well, expect for her and Lucius' making up of course):

' _Draco,_

 _Your Father has been taken to the Ministry for questioning over the incident there yesterday. Do not try to contact him, you won't be able to. Please come to the Manor immediately; we need to talk._

 _Lucinda'_

There, that would do, she decided as she gently blew on it to dry to ink as quickly as possible. She did not want to say too much; after all, the Ministry could be spying on Draco if they felt he might know what his Father had been up to.

She could feel a dark chill in the air as she opened the window to let the owl take the letter to Draco. It would be winter soon enough. She supposed in winter the gardens would look just as beautiful as they did in the summertime, if in an entirely different way. Christmas would come and she imagined decorating a large tree in the foyer, putting little glass lights across the branches and presents underneath it. That is if Lucius isn't hundreds of miles away in Azkaban, a little voice in her head broke the perfectness of her daydream. No, she couldn't think like that. If Lucius was certain that Costache could not identify him, and any money that had been involved could not be traced, then she was certain they could not charge him, even with his track record.

Lucinda was still staring out of the window when another owl came into view. She hoped it was a reply from Draco, however as the bird came closer she recognised it as Hannah's own owl she had had since her time as Hogwarts. It was a particularly majestic looking owl, with rich cognac coloured feathers and a long beak. It handed her a letter and tooted happily, flying off back into the night.

' _Lucinda,_

 _I've just been called in to work. I suppose you know they've arrested Lucius. I can't say any more now, but as soon as I know anything I'll tell you, and I'll let you know when you can come and see him,_

 _Hannah'_

Hannah must have been assigned to the team to collate evidence ; evidence against him most probably. Surely they were putting her in an impossible position. Hannah was Lucinda's friend and yet she would be trying to prove that her partner was a liar. Pursing her lips, Lucinda folded the letter back over, and awaited Draco's reply.

It must have been fifteen minutes later when Lucinda was startled by a voice coming from behind her as she sat in the chair by the window of Lucius' office, the room now dimly lit by the antique lamp in the corner.

" _Is he alright?"_ Draco asked, stepping into the room, a long black coat swishing behind him.

" _Yes. Well, I think so…I don't know…He went with them calmly enough if that's what you mean. What do you know about what happened?"_ She asked him, unsure as to exactly how much Lucius had told him.

" _Enough."_ He answered simply, looking at her as if he were unsure how much Lucinda knew. _"Enough to know why the Ministry might be particularly interested in asking him questions. He told me as much himself."_

" _I see."_ She had returned to looking out of the window, and then, before she could stop herself, she had spoken aloud: _"I could have stopped this."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Draco questioned sternly. He had moved further into the study but still kept a large distance between them.

" _Well, I don't know if I could have stopped it exactly, but perhaps I should have listened to my gut a little more, maybe I should have told you about it…I don't know. I'd had a…feeling for a while,"_ She felt pathetic saying it but it was the only word she could think of, _"that he was up to something. That something wasn't right."_

" _And how would you know if something wasn't right with MY Father?"_ He spat out, folding his arms over his chest defensively. Clearly, Lucinda concluded, he hadn't noticed anything different. Although, she supposed, he was probably too used to Lucius acting shifty.

" _Well I do live with him, in case you hadn't noticed!"_ She batted back, feeling anger rise in her, _"And I do…"_

" _Love him. Yes, so you've said. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that. If, like you said, we cannot contact him, why am I here exactly?"_

Lucinda stood, moving past where he was stood and back out towards the hallway. She heard him follow her tentatively, the sound of his highly polished shoes so familiar she half expected to see Lucius when she turned around as she reached the staircase.

" _There's something you need to see."_ She indicated upstairs and he followed behind her silently, but she could sense him throwing her a curious look as he did so, as if he wasn't sure quite what to make of her at all now.

She stopped in front of the room.

" _This bedroom. It opened before. By itself, before you ask, I wasn't snooping; however it was a good job I did go in."_ She went back over to the dressing table, picking up the letter and holding it out for him to take.

Draco entered unsurely, but he took the parchment immediately. Lucinda couldn't bare the silence as she watched him scan the writing, his eyes squinting slightly in confusion as he neared the end.

" _Who's Malimus?"_ He asked, and Lucinda wasn't sure if he was directing his question at her or merely thinking out loud.

" _I err, from what I know, I assume that it is Lucius. I'm not sure why he kept the letter, I suppose he just forgot he had put it in here."_

Draco placed the letter down on the dressing table top and looked around the room they were in. She thought it looked unfamiliar even to him.

" _I have not been in this room before. It was always locked, even when I was young. How did you get in here?"_ He inquired, but Lucinda could sense he wasn't angry about it. Or at least, he didn't sound it.

" _Yes, it has always been locked in the time I have lived here too. In all honesty I don't know how I got in here. I just passed the room and I heard a noise, then I turned around and the door was just open. I believe this was your Grandmother's bedroom."_ Lucinda finished, indicating the portrait she had noticed earlier.

She watched with interest as Draco walked over to the painting, which smiled down at him lovingly. Lucinda could only see the back of his head and so she couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making. She noted how tall he was; not quite as tall as Lucius, who she estimated was about six foot two, but their stance was strikingly similar and for a moment when she opened her mouth to speak she almost said the wrong name. Almost.

" _Draco…"_

He turned abruptly, shaking his head almost unnoticeably.

" _I can't believe Father kept this room like this for so long."_ He stated, making his way back to the dressing table and picking up some of the odds and sods kept there.

" _Did he ever talk about her much?"_ She asked tentatively. The last thing she needed now was Draco kicking off at her for asking too many questions, but these were things she wanted to know.

" _Err, no not really. I know she died when he was only young, about eleven or so I think. And I'm aware she was involved with some sort of patronage society, she was well known within the wizarding community for her charity work. And of course for being married to a Malfoy."_

So Lucius' Mother had been involved with similar positions he was now? She wondered whether that was why Lucius had been so keen to reengage with his work for the hospital. She also couldn't help but wonder if there were any documents or evidence of his Mother's contributions to .

" _It sounds like she was quite an extraordinary woman."_ Lucinda replied, half lost in thought.

She was still thinking about what Draco had said when she heard him speak again: _"What the hell is this?"_

Glancing up, she saw that he had managed to open one of the other drawers of the table, and he was holding up a small black box.

" _Search me…"_ Lucinda said, confused as to why he was bothering with some box when they should be trying to sort out what to do with the letter, although she already had an idea in mind.

Draco opened the box. What was inside made her gasp. It was a ring; a white gold, or she guessed, possibly platinum, band with a large round cut diamond at the centre. It glinted enticingly in the dim light of the bedroom, winking up at her. When she looked back up at Draco, he was staring at her with his eyebrow raised as if expecting an explanation.

" _Well how am I supposed to know. It's probably an old antique ring that belonged to your Grandmother isn't it?"_ She replied, folding her arms over her chest. She could feel her heart pounding so forcefully she was amazed she could keep them there.

" _Oh really. Well, that would be a rational explanation, were there not this in the drawer with it."_ Draco spat forcefully, holding up a piece of parchment.

Lucinda took it and scanned the top few lines. She didn't need to go any further; it read:

' _Thank you for shopping with Madam Jocalia's. See below the details of your items. Please retain this parchment as proof of purchase.'_

Fucking hell, Lucinda thought, her mind finally clicking into gear as she stared at the receipt. Had Lucius been planning to propose to her? She wasn't sure how she felt as she let the word 'propose' swirl in her mind. She had completely forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

" _Well?!"_ Draco insisted, the open box still in his hand.

Her eyes took in the ring again. It must have been at least two carats, she estimated. Not that that was important of course, but she had to admit there was a small, lovesick teenager part of her that was squealing with delight at the thought.

Realising she still hadn't answered him, she cleared her throat to buy her some time. She should just be honest, she decided.

" _Well…I don't know anything about this. Perhaps it's…"_

" _Oh perhaps nothing! I can't believe he is going to propose! To you of all people! As if moving you in wasn't shock enough!"_ Throwing the box down on the table, he left the room, and Lucinda heard him going back downstairs. She snapped the box shut and put it back in the drawer with the receipt before following him, the incriminating letter clutched in her hand.

She wasn't sure where he had gone at first, but she heard a clink of glass coming from the sitting room and she found Draco there, a glass of wine in his hand. He swigged from it carelessly, almost spilling some down his shirt. She waited as he emptied the glass and refilled it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" _So that's just what I need isn't it! A wedding to plan, an alcoholic Mother, my Father locked up in Azkaban while my new baby-faced stepmother prances about my home like she owns it!"_ He stumbled over his words slightly. Wow, he really doesn't hold his drink well, Lucinda mused as she stepped forward and took the wine glass out of his hand as he attempted to bring it to his lips again.

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _Saving you from embarrassing yourself further."_ She said as she placed the glass down on the sideboard.

" _Well in case you hadn't noticed, there's only us here. And I don't care if I embarrass myself in front of you!"_ He replied indignantly, reaching for the glass. Lucinda put her hand out to stop him.

" _Look, we don't even know what Lucius' intentions were. Besides,"_ She held up the letter, _"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now. Your Father isn't going to end up in Azkaban, not if I can help it."_

" _Why would you lie for him? You're so holier than thou, I reckoned you wouldn't dare do so."_ Draco spoke, the glass thankfully left forgotten on the side.

Lucinda thought for a moment: _"Because I only believe in lying if it is necessary. We all must lie at some points in our lives. Granted I never thought I would be lying for a Malfoy, but…if someone deserves a second chance…"_

She looked up a Draco, who eyed her suspiciously at first, but she noticed his features soften and he sighed loudly.

" _Ok, so, what do we do about that then?"_ He asked, indicating the letter still clasped in her hand.

She already had an idea; she had known what they would need to do before Draco had arrived. Placing the parchment down on the sideboard, she left the room momentarily, returning with her wand. She had been using so many wandless spells recently that she found the weighty, familiar feel of the wood in her hand rather comforting. Raising it confidently, she spoke clearly: _"Incendio!"_

The document in front of them burst into bright orange flames that blazed brightly for a moment, before dimming and dying, leaving nothing left but a small trail of white smoke.

" _Done. Now no one need know."_ Lucinda stated in a business-like manner, putting her wand down.

" _I must say I'm a little impressed. Should we check the study as well do you think?"_ Draco asked, hands in his pockets. Lucinda thought he looked almost sheepish.

" _Yeah, yeah I guess we should…"_

There was a tap on the window that Lucinda recognised instantly as an owl. She watched as Draco went over to the window to let it in, and it handed him a letter before flying away. He opened it immediately.

" _It's for you. Didn't know you were friendly with Hannah Abbot."_ He said, handing her the parchment, which Lucinda took eagerly. Hannah had said she would write to her were there any updates.

' _Lucinda,_

 _Lucius is in one of the holding cells for the moment. I've been listening in to some conversations, and from what I've heard they probably haven't got enough evidence to keep him longer than 24 hours, although they are planning on questioning him again soon. According to wizarding law, you can request to see him after he has been in the Ministry's custody for 12 hours. Hope this helps and you're ok,_

 _Hannah'_

" _They're going to question him again, but it looks as if they haven't actually got any solid evidence against him, so that's one bit of good news. We can go and see him tomorrow if you would like?"_

" _That's good. It…err, might be best if just you go I think. I can't face him in there, not after last time…"_ Draco trailed off, looking into the distance at nothing in particular.

She has forgotten that the family had been in such a similar predicament before. Only that time the ending was not as favourable as it seemed it might be this time. Lucinda now remembered reading the article in The Daily Prophet. In fact, the more she thought about it, it had probably been the only time she had seen Lucius before she had met him at the funding meeting. And there had been a photograph of Narcissa and Draco leaving the trial together, her stern and austere looking, him forlorn and embarrassed.

" _Right, yeah. Look don't worry about it, I will go and see him."_ All of a sudden, she felt a strange rush of sympathy for Draco; he looked genuinely worried and paler than usual, _"It will be ok, your Father has a way of…manoeuvring himself out of these sticky situations."_

Draco nodded solemnly, as if he knew exactly what Lucinda was talking about.

" _Hmm."_

" _Let's go and check the study anyway. If there's going to be anything else incriminating, it will be in there I bet."_ Lucinda tried to change the subject, and he nodded again, following her out of the room.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius sat himself on the rickety wooden chair that looked as if it had been in the cell since the dark ages. It creaked a touch under his six foot three frame. Lucius closed his eyes momentarily and rubbed his fingers across them. Why had he let himself go ahead with a plan he had had such doubts about. He had known Costache and his men were unstable and yet he had been so desperate to get hold of the mirror he had let it happen anyway.

Lucinda hadn't said anything as he left the Manor, but she looked to be as shocked as he had expected. Lucius had not wanted her to see that happen but he supposed it was inevitable. He wondered if the Ministry would go and search the Manor. He did not think they would; they hadn't enough evidence to warrant it. Besides, he had been certain to get rid of all evidence of the Alia Forma potion, and any correspondence between himself and Costache. He had even gone so far as to dispose of the robes he had worn to meet him, in case they were distinctive enough to be identified.

He stood again and paced. He didn't know how long they would be attempting to keep him here, but no one had spoken with him albeit for some brief questions when he had first been brought it. No sign of Shacklebolt yet either, and Lucius had been certain he would be there to relish this moment. He knew that, under the wizarding law for the protection of detained suspects, the Ministry could not keep him locked up for longer than twenty four hours without significant evidence against him. He estimated he had been there for around four hours now. He would be being watched, that he was certain of. They were always watching in Azkaban, he presumed mostly for the enjoyment of seeing him suffer rather than through need to monitor his actions.

Lucinda would have contacted Draco, he presumed. Not that they would be able to do anything. He hoped Narcissa wouldn't get involved; that was an extra complication he did not need at this moment. He admitted to himself he was desperate for Lucinda to visit. He knew she would not be able to for a few more hours yet, until they were fairly satisfied they had got any information out of him they were going to get. He would have to plan his next move carefully, or he knew full well Shacklebolt would pick up on anything he said that seemed out of place. He had run through a finalised version of events of that day in his head when he heard someone enact an unlocking charm, the door swinging open with a loud groan.

The man who entered walked towards him, and sneered: _"The Minister for Magic has requested to see you Malfoy. He should be here shortly. Until then, sit tight."_ He smirked at him again before exiting, leaving him alone once more.

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Snivelling nobody's like that were not worth even worth his spite. He'd rather save that for Shacklebolt. It was highly unusual for the Minister to question someone directly, after all, they had more than enough lackeys to help them with that. This was obviously due to some personal vendetta he had against him. He paced to the end of the cell and back again, his robes swishing behind him elegantly. The place was windowless and dim, yet it was still far and away better than where he had been kept in Azkaban. He supposed it worked to break morale, and that was what it was meant to do.

He wondered now what Costache and the others had said. Not that it mattered, as any description they could give would be false of course. They had looked right at him during the attack and had not registered him as anyone other than some random Ministry employee trying to help others around him. He was certain that Costache would get a decent sentence in Azkaban for murder, particularly that of a respected and long-standing Ministry employee. Or he could end up being deported back to Romania. The rest of his motley crew would endure much lighter punishments. The Ministry would see that they posed little threat by themselves, and even littler threat when they were sent back to their home country. Shacklebolt would only be interested in finding out how they managed to infiltrate the Ministry in the first place. And he was determined that would remain a mystery.

The door creaked on its hinges again, as this time the tall dark form of Kingsley Shacklebolt filled the doorway. Lucius eyed him from across the small cell, the two men staring each other down for a moment.

Shacklebolt smiled: _"My my Lucius. I have been looking forward to this meeting…"_

 _ **I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can for you all! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and following this story so far! If you would like to follow or favourite that would be most appreciated! X**_


	38. Chapter 38- Visiting Hours

**Chapter 38: Visiting Hours**

 **Phew, ok so finally finished this chapter, sorry it's taken me what feels like forever! Thanks for all the followers and reviews; I really appreciate them and I'm glad people are enjoying the story! So, we left off with Lucius about to be interrogated by none other than the Minster himself… (Oh and yes, this is all copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, none of it belongs to me etc.** **)**

" _Have you? I wonder why you would be so anticipating asking me questions I have no answer to. I know why you are here Shacklebolt, I am no fool. However I am entirely unaware as to why I am here in the first place."_ Lucius moved forward. Despite the fact Shacklebolt was statuesque, Lucius noted he was taller as he neared him.

" _I shall explain this to you. There has been an unprecedented attack, on Ministry property, in broad daylight. By a group of unknown foreign dark wizards. They have admitted they were bribed with money to attempt to steal…what, Malfoy?"_

" _I have absolutely no clue…Minister, nor can I say I care much."_ Lucius retorted coolly. He sat himself back down and eyed Shacklebolt, who stared back with matched fervour.

" _Oh you see, I think you do. You were so particularly keen for the adversus inimicum looking glass to be kept at the Ministry I should have known you were up to something. Safe to say the mirror is no longer within your reach; your plan failed miserably, as is usual."_ He drawled slowly, leaning a little against the wall as if they were having a casual conversation.

Lucius was incensed, but he said nothing, his jaw clenching painfully. He was wondering when he would bring the Battle of the Department of Mysteries up; that night had haunted him for far too long.

Clearing his throat, he replied calmly: _"I think you are forgetting that I was not the only dark arts advisor that was keen for the mirror to be kept here. There was no plan to fail; I have never met these wizards, nor would have any intention of stealing the mirror. Did it not cross your mind that, had I wanted it for myself, I could have found a much easier way to take it from under your nose Shacklebolt?"_

Lucius watched as Shacklebolt crossed the small room in a wide stride, leaning his hands on the table Lucius was still sat at.

" _It crossed my mind. It was no secret I was uncomfortable with your involvement in the darks arts initiative from the start. After all, I am one to believe that a leopard never changes its spots."_

" _I beg to differ. And besides, I was appointed to the committee due to my knowledge and…connections. Without me, you would have no mirror, no prize for your Ministry to store away in the dark. There is no evidence against me, you cannot keep me here."_ Lucius replied sternly. He was unsure if he had really changed, but he recalled the things Lucinda had said to him and he felt confident as he spoke the words.

Shacklebolt stepped back abruptly, pacing away back towards the door, his hands clasped behind his back. As he turned around, Lucius could see the top of the dark wood of his wand sticking out of his ridiculously bright purple robes. Lucius smirked up at him; he did so enjoy winning an argument, which he was certain he had in this case.

" _I can keep you here as long as I see fit."_

" _Incorrect, although I am sure that is what you would like me to believe. Unless you produce some concrete proof I have involvement with these wizards, and with the events of yesterday, I am afraid you will have to let me go by…"_ He took out his Father's pocket watch (he had had his wand taken from him upon his arrival there, but they had not been bothered about him keeping the watch on his person), and checked the time, _"about eight o clock tomorrow evening. Tick tock."_

He could sense Shacklebolt's fury from where he was sat, and it was a pleasure to see.

" _You have an alibi for the afternoon of August 8_ _th_ _, I assume?"_

Although Lucius well knew the significance of the date (it had been his meeting with Costache in Romania), he of course knew he would have to plead ignorance. He supposed he could have asked Lucinda to provide him with a solid alibi, however he knew he could not put her in that position, despite the fact she already knew of his involvement in the attack.

" _I was at home all afternoon. Alone before you ask. I have already confirmed this I think you will find."_

" _Alone? So there is no one who can confirm your whereabouts. A house elf perhaps, family or, someone else?"_ He asked Lucius, seemingly excited to find he may not have anyone to back his story up.

" _No, there is no one. My house elf was not present, and I had no visitors. I was alone until around four, when Miss. Lovegood returned from work."_

" _Well, as Costache, as the seeming leader of this group calls himself, stated he met with the man who posed this deal to him around lunchtime, this does not bode well."_

" _Does it not? And have you thought to ask this…Costache for a description of whom he met that day?"_ Lucius diverted the conversation. The less said about his whereabouts the better.

" _I am not willing to disclose that information Malfoy, nor am I willing to explain my choice of questions to you."_

" _That is fine. I was merely making a suggestion. But I assume those questions have been asked; it would be wholly incompetent were they not, after all."_ He leant his folded hands on the desk. He knew they would not have identified him.

" _We have spoken with Borgin. He confirmed that, as far as he is aware, you had no intention for the mirror other than to deliver it to the Ministry. However the word of a back street dark arts peddler is not worth much these days."_ Shacklebolt replied, making as if to leave before turning back to Lucius: _"Enjoy your time here Malfoy. Your wand is being checked for recent spell casting as we speak. Your home will be searched for good measure."_

With that statement, he opened the door with a flick of his wand and left, closing and locking it behind him.

Lucius stood abruptly, the chair falling back onto the floor. How dare they invade his home. He imagined them picking through his possessions as if they were worthless tat, passing judgement, attempting to find something to incriminate him, which was impossible as far as he could think. He had been careful. But he despised the thought of others in the Manor. When the Dark Lord had decided to use his home as the base of operations during the War, Lucius had had no say as to what went on. He was aware people had been killed and tortured there, indeed he had seen some of it himself. It was something he thought his Father might have approved of, but Lucius quickly realise it wasn't to his tastes. His home had always been so separate from his activities as a death eater, it had had to be so as not to arouse suspicion. To have it turned over to the Dark Lord to do with what he wished had been unbearable. And so he was not best pleased at the thought of anyone whom he did not know rifling through his drawers and cabinets filled with personal things, his family's things; his Mother's things. He did not know why he had kept the room the same for all these years. He seldom entered it and he knew Draco and Narcissa had never been in there. But he knew if the Ministry searched the Manor they would most likely want to look anywhere that was locked.

He had no idea what they expected to find from any Priori Incantatem spell they could use on his wand. They must think him utterly stupid to have dared enact any suspicious spells knowing they could be so easily discovered. They were the stupid ones as far as he was concerned; they should be spending their time punishing Costache and his hangers on instead of questioning him. They were the ones responsible for a death after all, he told himself as an uncomfortable flash of guilt rushed through him. He had preferred when he did not feel such difficult emotions. It was much simpler to function effectively that way.

Would she come and visit him, he wondered. Lucius hadn't been able to gauge her reaction when he was leaving. He hoped this wouldn't place yet further difficulty in the way of their relationship; it seemed since they had met they had had one misunderstanding or hardship after another. Then again, he supposed nothing worth having came easily. He had been surprised to hear the words pour from his mouth as they had lain in bed earlier in the evening. He had meant them of course; Lucius never said anything he didn't mean, even when he lying. He had seen her eyes light up at the sound of them and he couldn't help but feel slightly smug at that. Normally, he did when he was with her. She was his after all; his to hold and possess, although he daren't tell Lucinda that. He was well aware she was entirely 'independent', as he had heard her say, and therefore merely wanted him rather than needed him. He wasn't sure anyone had ever 'wanted' to be with him now he thought about it, sat alone again in a cell. In the time he had spent in Azkaban, he had had no visitors, as was the Dark Lord's request. But even when he had returned home, he had felt…unwanted. As if he were some stranger living in the Manor, a shameful reminder of their failure as a family.

He shook his head as he sat back again on the chair. There was no other furniture in the cell. Lucius turned his mind back to Lucinda's visit. He knew they would be being watched, and so any…exciting activities were out of the question unless they wanted yet more intimate details of their relationship shared with The Daily Prophet. They would have to stick to more mundane topics of conversation, but perhaps she could update him if the Ministry had reached the Manor yet. Running a hand back through his hair, he waited for her, an odd impatience taking over.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda couldn't sleep as the night drew in. Draco had left a short while after they had destroyed the letter, or she had, to be more specific. There seemed to her to be a new sort of strange unsaid understanding between them. Of course, Draco was not keen on the idea of her marrying his Father, and for that she wasn't surprised. However after he had calmed himself, they had talked honestly about her relationship with Lucius, and she had seen an entirely different side to Draco. Not the spoiled and entitled brat, but a man with actual protective feelings over his family and what she could see was a rather difficult past in many ways.

She lay on the couch as she thought about the conversation, a half drunk glass of wine on the side table. Not being able to bear entering the bedroom without him, she had decided to settle her for the night. She held a letter from her sister in her hand, and read it again:

' _Luci,_

 _I heard about Lucius. I am sure things will be ok, you believe in him enough I could tell. If it is alright with you, I will come and visit you tomorrow. We've nearly finished sending all our things now and the flat is looking bare. Do not worry Luci, although I know you do,_

 _Luna'_

Lucinda had immediately replied to her sister, stating it would in fact be lovely if she could visit. Visit where she was unsure. Lucinda would rather not put her sister through having to visit the Manor. She had not been there since she was held there and it seemed cruel and unfair to expect her to sit and have a cup of tea as if it were any other house.

She heard something, and for a second her sleep deprived brain thought it might be Lucius. But she was wrong; it was someone knocking on the door, someone who couldn't let themselves in. Heart pounding, she stood, placing Luna's letter on the table next to the glass, and exited the sitting room. She half-heartedly thought it might be Luna herself, but she knew that it couldn't be.

"Miss. Lovegood _?"_ A thin, tall man in a long overcoat asked, wand at the ready.

" _Yes."_

" _Martin Murigold. Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am a senior evidence officer, and we have a Minister-approved warrant to search this premises."_ He flashed a badge with his photograph on it. He had lost a significant amount of weight since it had been taken.

Good luck with searching this premises, she thought. The Manor was probably as large as the Ministry itself.

" _May I see a copy of this warrant?"_ She said indignantly. They were not entering the house until she was certain she could not say no.

" _Certainly."_ Murigold spoke, sneering as he handed her the parchment.

Lucinda searched it for some sort of loophole, but found none. If only Hannah was here, she thought desperately.

" _Good to go?"_ He asked as if it were a merely formality. He obviously had known there was no way out of this situation. _"In you come gentleman. Greeves you take the living areas and the kitchen. Matthews, you take the cellars and attic areas, myself and Coluber will take the upstairs rooms for now, then head into the grounds. Let's get to it. See what we can find."_

Lucinda watched as the men in question, wands at the ready and robes flowing behind them, entered the house and filtered out to where they had been ordered to go. Lucinda followed Murigold and the other man; she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and so, short of splitting herself into three, she determined it was best to go with her gut instinct.

As she reached the top of the stairs, the two men a few strides in front, she just caught them whisper something unheard by her, and then she saw Murigold head into their bedroom, whilst the other Ministry guy went into the room directly next door, which was yet another of the many bedrooms the Manor had that was not used. She followed Murigold, standing at the doorway for fear of being accused of trying to influence the search.

She watched as he glanced around the space, before opening the wardrobe off to his left. The sound of clacking wooden hangers ensued as she saw him flick through several of Lucius' robes and Lucinda's dresses that she had stored in there. Lucinda wondered why he wasn't using magic to search the room, which would have made it much quicker. He closed the heavy doors before moving over to a chest of drawers in the opposite corner of the bedroom. Opening the top drawer, Lucinda felt her face go warm as he picked through her underwear, half pulling out a black lace negligee Lucius was particularly fond of.

" _Look I don't know what you expect to find in there for Merlin's sake!"_ She said crossly, stopping herself from moving forward and snatching it off him before he placed it back in the drawer where he'd found it.

Murigold turned to her, and she felt like retching as his eyes flicked up and down her body: _"Sorry love, got to search everywhere. Minister's orders."_

Lucinda's jaw tightened uncomfortably, one hand rubbing across her wand that was sticking out of the pocket of her cardigan. She couldn't help but wallow in the anxiety that her and Draco might not have searched thoroughly enough, that there might be something to find in amongst all his possessions, even if the logical part of her brain was convinced that Lucius wouldn't have been careless.

She headed back down the stairs once she was certain Murigold was satisfied with the bedroom search (she had narrowly avoided him finding the silk ties they sometimes used for more…restraining bedtime excursions in the bedside cabinet). One of the men passed her, clearly coming back up from the cellar, where Lucius kept many fine wines and goodness knows what else. He passed Murigold as he was presumably making his way to the attic rooms.

" _Nothing in the cellar Sir. Just boxes of wine and old paintings and the like. I'll check the attic now."_

" _Right. Right. Yeah you head up there, I'll be in the living areas if anyone needs me."_ Murigold stated, moving past Lucinda as if she were invisible.

For some reason he had bypassed the first sitting room, the one normally favoured by Lucius and herself, and entered the room down the corridor. She trailed behind, and watched as he tried the handle several times to no avail. Murigold lifted his wand and incanted: _"Alohomora."_

He tried again, to no avail. Lucinda was somewhat enjoying watching him struggle as he tried several unlocking spells and still could not open the door. He stepped back, rubbing the stubble on his chin, before he caught sight of Lucinda standing by the staircase.

" _You know how to get into this room?"_ He asked her gruffly.

Lucinda shook her head: _"No, sorry. I've never been in there, it's always been locked."_ She lied smoothly. It was the same room in which she had seen Lucius' memory played out before her.

He continued to scratch his beard, his face an indomitable frown. And then he suddenly shouted: _"Greeves!"_

A tall wiry man stuck his head out from the sitting room.

" _Yes gov? Do you need me?"_

" _Ah, there you are. Your charm skills are required, I need to get into this room."_ Murigold bellowed.

" _Right you are."_

Greeves moved past Lucinda and over to where Murigold was pointing, bending at the knee to peer into the small lock by the door handle.

" _Hmm, interesting,"_ The man called Greeves said, standing up again and pulling his wand from his coat, _"Someone doesn't want us to get in here. I've got an idea."_

He motioned Murigold to stand back and then aimed his wand, which Lucinda noted was severely curved at the end as if it had been in some sort of terrible accident, straight at the door.

" _Aperta, ego praecipio tibi!"_ Nothing. Lucinda watched them struggle for several more minutes, entirely aware that nothing they would incant would work, but they seemed to have forgotten she was there. Again.

Greeves stood back next to Murigold, his face now considerably sweatier than it was previously.

" _Right. I've got a better idea… Bombarda maxima."_

Lucinda ducked despite the fact she was nowhere near the explosion that occurred. When she emerged, she heard several coughs as the dust around the two men cleared. The door was now non-existent, completely destroyed by the spell. She strode forwards, tired of the whole thing.

" _What do you think you are doing? I thought you were supposed to search the house, not obliterate it!"_ She asked sternly, her brow furrowed in what she hoped look intimidating. Her wand was still in her pocket, but she knew she couldn't retaliate; the last thing she wanted to do was get Lucius into further trouble.

" _Calm down love,"_ Greeves said patronisingly, _"We'll put it back the way it was. It'll be like we were never here."_ Lucinda wished they weren't.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _Hello."_ She said simply as she was ushered into the cell.

" _You've got fifteen minutes."_ The guard said gruffly, slamming the door shut behind him.

His eyes took her in rapidly. She was dressed in dark jeans and a shirt, several buttons open at the neck, where a small gold circle was hung on a chain around her neck. He wanted to bite her beautiful neck, run his lips down it.

It was as if she sensed his thoughts as she brought her hand there, rubbing the skin nervously.

" _How are you? Or is that a stupid question?"_ She asked him, sitting herself down on a second rickety chair that had appeared several minutes before her arrival.

" _I believe the saying goes there is no such thing my dear. I am fine. Are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine. I'd be more fine were we not sitting here now. Draco knows, he came to the Manor."_ She replied, finally appearing to relax a touch as she moved her chair closer.

" _I see. I am assuming he had several things to say on the matter."_

" _Well, yes. He felt it best he didn't visit, but he wants to support you. They've been to search the house."_ She almost mouthed the last part. She was obviously aware they were being watched.

He nodded. He had of course known this but he wanted to seem grateful she had told him, which he was.

" _Yes, I had thought as much. They will not have found anything, there is nothing to find. I do not know what they expected."_ He scoffed, and he glanced down as her hand moved over his, her thumb rubbing over his knuckles in a way he found oddly erotic.

" _They expected to find something that never existed."_ She was a good liar, he concluded. Lucius wasn't sure whether that worried or thrilled him. He noted her pause before she added, _"They went into the sitting room. The other one. Your Father's portrait was none too happy. Save to say they didn't stay in there long."_

" _How did they manage to unlock the room?"_ Lucius asked, feeling his brow creasing heavily.

" _They gave it a good go but they couldn't break the charm, and so they sort of obliterated the door and then fixed it later. I was surprised even that worked to be honest."_

" _Yes, well, I didn't think anyone would blow up the door and so I didn't put anything in place against bombarda charms. Clearly that was my mistake. How dare they damage the Manor in such a way. I expect they will be letting me leave soon, I will check for any signs of anything damaged, anything moved anywhere it shouldn't be…"_

Her hand was still over his. It seemed to have a calming effect on him and he took a deep breath to dampen the heady fire of anger that was rising in him.

" _There's going to be a trial isn't there? I saw Hannah on my way in. The date has been set for two days' time."_ Lucinda stated, as if she were trying to make conversation about the weather as opposed to a criminal trial.

" _It will be sooner than it would for most criminal acts. The Ministry will want to show they are doing something, justly punishing those responsible."_

" _Well let us just hope that doesn't include you Lucius."_ She said. She looked paler than usual, and her eyes were dark underneath as if she had not slept.

He moved himself into her, cupping her face in his hands: _"It will not. Truth will prevail my dear."_

She sighed silently and nodded, although it was difficult with him still holding her face. Lucius brought his lips in close to hers, until they were only millimetres apart, and then the moment was over, ruined as he heard the cell door swing open heavily.

" _Ok star-crossed lovers, visiting time's over. Let's get a move on."_ An inept guard Lucius didn't recognise stated, his huge bulk taking up most of the doorway and so Lucinda wouldn't have been able to get past even if she'd wanted to. He was holding his wand in a threatening manner, as if he were afraid Lucinda was going to jump up and attempt to break Lucius out of there.

" _Right, ok. That didn't feel like fifteen minutes."_ Lucinda said indignantly, standing from the table. Lucius followed; his politeness was ingrained into him even if this strange situation.

She leant up to him as if to kiss him goodbye, but once again they were interrupted.

" _Err ah ah ah, I don't think so. No touching, that's the rules. After you…"_ Lucius wanted to curse him, probably would have done had he had access to his wand.

Lucinda made her way through the door, turning back to him before she disappeared from view: _"I love you."_

 **Aww so no kisses in this chapter either sorry guys! I promise I'll find somewhere to put** _ **something**_ **smutty in the next chapter haha! Thanks for reading! X**


	39. Chapter 39- Glad You're Back

**Chapter 39: Glad You're Back**

 _ **Hello lovely readers! Wow it feels like ages since I updated but here is the next chapter. I am hoping to eventually get to writing some one shots soon too, seen as though we're getting towards the end of this story now.**_

 _ **So, last chapter Lucinda had just visited Lucius in his cell, after he was arrested by the Ministry regarding that little attack a few days ago…. (And I own nothing, all copyright to J. etc. etc.)**_

He was getting used to hearing the words, and they made him feel a delightful sort of oddness deep inside him. He was so taken in staring after her that he didn't, for a slight moment, even notice the snivelling smirk on the guard's face as he slammed the door in Lucius' face. He gritted his teeth and took another deep breath for what felt like the millionth time that day.

It was only several hours later, the time ticking by even slower since Lucinda had left, that he heard the door unlock once more. One of the wizards who had brought him in to the Ministry stepped inside and said: _"Looks like it's your lucky day, Malfoy. You are free to go. Follow me."_

They made their way back down the long corridor he had last seen twenty four hours ago. It was lined with rich black tiles as far as the eye could see. He heard voices whispering fiercely as they passed a juncture in the corridor and he leant his head subtly to one side, catching the hints of a hushed conversation:

" _But Minister, we can't keep him here if there is no evidence against him."_ A thin man with a thick London accent spoke. Shacklebolt was standing with him, in full regalia as usual.

" _Are you sure you found nothing at the house?"_ Shacklebolt asked, his eyes flicking to Lucius as he tried to slow his pace to hear more.

" _Nope, nothing Sir."_ The other man replied, shaking his head as if to reiterate his point.

Lucius couldn't help but smirk as he passed by them. He was certain this would be the last he would hear on the matter, the last he would have to think about Costache.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda watched as the dark red liquid flowed into the glass, and she didn't stop pouring until the glass was nearly full. Sighing, she put the bottle back down on the kitchen top and took a much needed mouthful. It was nearly eight o clock and the sky was a dark pink colour, making everything in the kitchen look as if she were seeing it through rose-coloured glasses.

She hadn't thought much about the ring since Draco had found it. And she certainly hasn't said anything to Lucius. Merlin forbid he knew they'd been rooting around in there. She glanced at her hand, holding the glass, and imagined the diamond on her finger. Lucinda had never been one for marriage per se; she felt it an old fashioned tradition that was just an excuse for a nice party more than anything. George had not felt the same way, suggesting several times when they had passed jewellery shops that they go in 'you know, just to have a look', he'd say. She had followed and grudgingly 'ummed' and 'ahhhed' at a myriad of rings but had kept herself non-committal.

Lucius hadn't seemed as if he was itching to remarry either. In fact, from the way his and Narcissa's relationship had gone, she would have thought him put off for life. Maybe this is a good thing, she mused, taking another drink and leaning against the countertop. Maybe we'll live happily ever after. Yeah, right, the practical part of her mind corrected, there is no such thing.

There was a noise inside the kitchen. Someone was at the door. Frowning, she put down the glass and strode out.

" _Luci!"_ Her sister sang, a striped bobble hat perched on her head.

Lucinda had completely forgotten Luna said she would visit. She looked as mad as ever, her curly hair sticking out at odd angles Lucinda didn't think it was possible for hair to do, and she found herself smiling widely.

" _Hello!"_ She replied, hugging her tightly. When they let each other go, she finished with: _"You should have let me know. I would have met you somewhere. I don't want you to be here."_

" _I'm fine, don't worry about me. It'll be quite nice to see the house properly; it's lovely from the outside!"_ She trilled, flouncing in and looking around as if she had never been there before, let alone been kept prisoner in the cellar.

" _Well yeah, I guess so. Look you really don't have to if you'd rather we went back to your place?"_ Lucinda felt awful.

Luna turned around, smiling widely: _"Oh no it's fine Luci! That was all so long ago now wasn't it? We've all moved on and I'm just happy you're happy!"_ And then her smile disappeared and she suddenly looked more serious than she had seen her do in a while, _"Is there any news on Lucius? Did you see him?"_

" _Yes, yes I saw him, albeit briefly. He's ok, I expect they'll be releasing him soon, not exactly sure what time though."_

" _Well that's great news isn't it?"_ She asked, clearly noticing the unsure look on Lucinda's face.

" _Of course it is. It is. It's just that, with the trial coming up, I suppose I'm worried he'll get the finger pointed at him again."_ She spoke as she showed Luna down the corridor. She thought the kitchen might feel like more neutral territory rather than the living areas.

" _I'm sure he won't. If you believe in him, all will be fine."_ Luna said as she took Lucinda's offer to take a seat at the stupidly large kitchen table.

Lucinda so admired her sister's ability to be annoyingly positive. Their Mother had been the same; Lucinda supposed she must have inherited their Father's more sobering viewpoints. Neither spoke for a moment as Lucinda placed the copper kettle on the stove to boil, choosing not to use magic. She almost felt there was something more satisfying in doing things from scratch in such an obviously magical setting.

" _The house, it really is beautiful. You must be happy here; I hope we'll be as happy in Hogwarts…"_ Luna tailed off, chewing on her bottom lip uncertainly.

Lucinda reached out her hand, placing it on top of her sister's: _"Of course you will be! If there's anywhere more beautiful to live in the entire country I'd be surprised. And you could write, write something wonderful and your own, like you always wanted to. Or study animals…you never know…you may just find that Crumple-Horned Snorkack…"_ Lucinda said unconvincingly. Of all the things her Father had managed to get Luna to believe, that had to be one of the most stupid.

" _Hmm, true. And I would like to study animals. You're right, I'm just scared, moving so far away from you and Father."_

Lucinda had stood now to make the tea, pouring the steaming liquid into two of the fancier and more expensive cups kept in the kitchen (what Lucius didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she surmised). She placed them down on the table carefully.

" _I am a big girl Luna, and Father, well, he'll be fine. You'll see us all the time. Father loves the countryside up there, he'll want a holiday there regularly I imagine. If this is your chance for a new life, a new path, then take it. No one will thank you for not doing so, least of all yourself."_ Lucinda said, surprised at her own wisdom.

" _Yes I know. You will come and visit won't you? Before Christmas, and you should bring Lucius with you, despite what Neville thinks."_ Luna eyed the cup with interest, her finger tracing over the curved vine design along the side, which moved delicately under her touch as if being shaken by a light breeze.

" _Maybe we should just keep a fair distance between the two."_

They both nodded solemnly. Then there was another noise; footsteps.

" _Who could that be?"_ Luna asked, but Lucinda didn't need to think for long to realise that only two people other than herself could apparate into the Manor.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius was surprised to hear voices as soon as he started off down the corridor. He was keen to find Lucinda, being in a surprisingly better mood than he would have thought. He had outwitted Shacklebolt it seemed, even if he knew he had something to do with the attack, it had now been confirmed there was no way to prove it. The voices were coming from the kitchen and for a moment he flashed back to the moment he had seen Narcissa and Lucinda engaged in a battle of wits in the same room.

But it wasn't Narcissa he saw when he flicked his wand (which felt even better than usual now he had it back in his possession) to open the door. It was a woman who looked a little like Lucinda, and he realised it must be her sister. He had barely ever met her and didn't remember what she looked like, but he recognised her from photographs Lucinda had brought with her when she moved in.

The sister (Luna, wasn't it? The lack of sleep in that cramped cell had made his cognition oddly slow) turned and smiled at him. Why would she smile at him, and what was she doing here? As much as he had thought at some point he would have to meet her family, he did not expect it to be tonight of all nights.

" _Lucius!"_ He heard before Lucinda rushed at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He could smell the fruity shampoo she used in her hair, _"Are you all right?"_

" _Yes, yes I am quite alright my dear. This is…?"_ He asked, despite the fact he already knew the answer.

" _Oh, err sorry. This…"_ Lucinda said proudly, turning back to the table, _"This, is my sister, Luna."_

The younger Lovegood strode towards him, long dress floating around her ankles: _"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I bet you're glad to be out of that awful cell, Luci was telling me about it just now. And you look much better than the last time I saw you. Lucinda has told me all about you, haven't you Luci?"_ She babbled airily, and Lucius could immediately tell the difference between the two sisters. It was also extremely awkward having her in the house; knowing she had been kept prisoner in the cellar that was right under their feet was uncomfortable for Lucius to say the least. The other Miss. Lovegood, on the other hand, didn't seem to be perturbed.

" _Well, I wouldn't say all about you. But enough that Luna has been keen to meet you. Come, sit down Luna. I'll pour us some more tea."_ He heard Lucinda say, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did when she felt nervous. He felt he knew more about her little mannerisms than he had of Narcissa's in twenty years of marriage.

" _It is nice to meet your acquaintance as well. I can see now how much alike you both are."_ He was half telling the truth; although they were clearly related, they were quite different despite the blonde hair. He had remembered Lucinda mentioning that she looked more alike their Mother, and Luna their Father.

" _Oh yes, we are very close."_ Luna replied in an oddly matter of fact way, _"Aren't we Luci?"_

" _What? Oh yes, close. Well, closer now. Not so much when I was a teenager and you were my annoying little sister."_ Lucinda said, busying herself making tea. Lucius noted there were already two half empty cups on the table.

" _And what is it that you do…Miss. Lovegood?"_ It felt strange addressing someone other than Lucinda with that title, but on the other hand he was most certainly not comfortable with a first name basis.

" _I write for The Quibbler, I'm sure you've heard of it. It was our Father's business, but he's mostly retired now."_

" _You don't just write for The Quibbler though Luna, you're the editor in chief."_ Lucinda said, seeming to relax a touch as she sat down. A delicate wave of her hand and a cup moved in front of him as he too sat, filling with steaming tea.

" _That sounds very impressive. Your Father must be very proud, having two daughters with such successful careers."_ Lucius said, attempting to make polite conversation but he could feel his eyes wandering across her face and down to her lips, pursed slightly as she blew on her tea. She caught his gaze and smiled, flashing him an uncharacteristic wink that made him raise his eyebrow.

" _Yes, he has lots of photographs of Luci and me all over the house. He's particularly proud of Luci's graduation one; when she qualified as a specialist healer. What is it that Draco does now? I haven't seen him in so long."_

It took Lucius longer to answer than was strictly necessary. He found himself distracted by the tightness of the shirt Lucinda was wearing. He wondered how long her sister would stay, which was most definitely not a polite thought.

" _Draco is working for Gringotts. He has just recently received a highly sought after promotion."_

" _He is getting married soon too, to Astoria Greengrass, you remember her don't you Luna? She was in your year at school wasn't she?"_ Lucinda offered, as if it were an absolutely fascinating subject.

Luna seemed to mull this over longer than was needed, her eyes glazing over in a way that made Lucius increasingly frustrated.

" _Yes she was! I remember her, she was friendly with some Ravenclaws. She seemed lovely."_ She eventually answered. Lucius had a feeling Luna was the type of person who would say that about most people she met.

" _They seem very happy. I'm sure the wedding will be lovely too, they're having the ceremony here, in the gardens."_

" _And what about when you get married, will you do the same?"_ Luna asked, and Lucius was suddenly reminded of the box waiting upstairs for him in his Mother's bedroom. He swallowed hard, the room feeling several degrees warmer.

Lucinda laughed nervously: _"Luna, wherever did you get that idea! If anyone if getting married next, it should be you and Neville!"_

Lucius swiftly decided it best to keep quiet on the matter and let them talk instead. He sipped at the tea and tried his best to stem the dull thud beginning in his head.

" _Should we?"_ He noticed her sister blush furiously and she had that awkward far-away look again, _"That would be nice I suppose…"_

" _Anyway!"_ Lucinda spoke quickly, _"Who would like some more tea?!"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _I'll owl you tomorrow, Goodnight Luna!"_ Lucinda waved as she watched her sister walk out into the night and disapparate.

She closed the door slowly, a shiver of cold running down her body, and let out a huff of breath. That was an unexpected few hours. Lucius had looked just a tad shocked to see Luna sitting at the kitchen table when he'd returned from the Ministry. Lucinda had wanted to talk about what had happened, what had they said to him. But she didn't want to speak about it in front of her sister, and so they had made largely mundane introductions and Lucinda desperately tried to steer the conversation as far away from prison cells as possible.

Turning, he was standing near the staircase. She noticed he looked tired, and he had unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt.

" _Hello, you."_ Lucinda spoke quietly, but it rang through the large space around them easily.

Lucius moved with such speed she was unsure at first if he had apparated. Hands clasped her face, his mouth on hers immediately.

" _Are you ok? I didn't expect Luna to be here, she…"_ But she couldn't finish her sentence as he kissed her again, feeling her body pressed more insistently against the door behind her.

" _I do not mind that your sister was here. I am fine, the Ministry have found nothing to prove I am involved in what happened."_

" _Good. I suppose you better tell Draco, he'll want to know."_ She whispered, his lips hovering above hers.

" _Yes, but first, I have a…most pressing matter to attend to."_ He breathed, his eyes roving rapidly across her face.

" _There is?"_ She found herself asking, standing on her tiptoes, her bare feet cold from the marble floor.

" _Yes. Very pressing my dear…"_ He said, lifting her in his arms easily and carrying her up the stairs.

She had expected him to place her delicately on the bed, but instead she found herself standing by the end post of it, and he moved in to her again almost immediately.

His lips felt hot and burning against her skin and she tilted her head up towards the ceiling, her eyes closed as his mouth moved down her neck. Lucinda ran her hands down his back, feeling the fine weave of his shirt beneath her fingers. He pulled back, hands moved to her shirt, and, to her surprise, he began unbuttoning it without magic.

" _Well, this is a turn up for the books, Mr. Malfoy. Like what you see?"_ She asked as her shirt fell from her shoulders.

" _Very much so."_ He murmured against her ear, one arm pulling her into him, the other unfastening her skirt. It slid down her thighs and pooled on the carpet.

" _Oh!"_ She giggled as he lifted her again, pushing her back onto the bed. The bed she only the night before couldn't bear to be in without him.

She waited patiently whilst Lucius removed the last of her clothing (again by hand, this was most unusual for him, she mused), and sat back on his haunches, only his shoes removed.

He simply looked at her for what seemed like ages to Lucinda. It was only after so long she wondered whether she should say something, that his hands finally touched her. They grazed up her parted thighs and across her stomach, then taking her breasts in his hands.

Watching intently as Lucius lowered his mouth to her, he took each nipple in turn, his tongue circling and flicking delightfully across them.

Lucinda groaned softly, her back arching upwards to meet his attentions on her breasts.

" _My perfect witch."_

" _No Lucius,"_ She breathed, _"I am far from it. Besides…"_ She struggled to finish as his lips pushed themselves against her inner thigh, _"It makes things much more interesting when we're not."_

" _Mmm"_ She heard him agree. His teeth sucked the tender flesh between them, working her leg to rest on his shoulder.

His fingers parted her assuredly, before she felt the now familiar feel of his tongue on her clit. Lucinda felt tingling spreading across her body and she stretched her limbs, the toes of her leg resting on the bed burrowing into the covers. His tongue moved in circles against her, gradually increasing in speed until she struggled to keep herself still enough for him to continue. It often seemed to Lucinda a delicately constructed form of torture that Lucius liked to inflict upon her; take her to that precipice from which she was desperate to fall into a stupendous orgasm, and then stop dead still so the whole process would repeat itself again.

He was doing just such that; he stopped his intent use of his tongue and waited. Lucinda waited too, her breath coming in frustrated pants of unfulfilled pleasure. She felt him lean into her, slipping one long finger inside her. He brushed it softly against her inner walls, and then eventually lowered his head to her once again, pulling her clit into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it eagerly. A wave of tension swept across her and then was released, making her body jolt, pushing him yet closer against her.

Without warning, he pulled away and took her wrists in his hands. He looked at her and Lucinda nodded her head a touch as he gently secured her hands, and then her ankles, to the bed.

Attempting to calm her breathing, she stretched her legs across the covers, noticing the ties were left quite loose and watched as Lucius stood at the end of the bed undressing.

" _Why are you not using magic?"_ Lucinda asked out of interest. She could tell see the large bulge at the front of his trousers and felt a rush of blood between her now outstretched legs.

Lucius paused, his hand on his belt: _"There is no reason, other than I want to prolong enjoying you in such a position my dear."_

She smiled widely and lay her head back on the bed, revelling in his gaze. His cock grazed her thigh as he moved himself over her, letting one hand stroke through her hair. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, manoeuvring her legs yet further apart as he settled himself between them. Lucinda couldn't remember him seeing him so…intense when they made love as she saw now. He entered her fully, tilting her hips upwards against him, and proceeded to fuck her more vigorously than she expected. The low light from the bedside lamp cast his body above her with a warm glow and highlighted the muscles of his arms and calves.

Attempting to move herself, she found herself pulling against the ties around her wrists and ankles. Lucius smirked down at her and she felt his hands rest on hers. He moved his hips rhythmically, his cock nudging inside her providing a most perfect friction that quickly brought her to the edge again. She fought hard at the ties binding her to the bed as another wave of pleasure shook her, making her feel as if she couldn't control her body. Lucinda felt him come hard inside her, although she mused, it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't as he was making the most attractive noises. Their breath came in uneven pants and she wrapped her now free arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

" _And when did I give permission for you to undo yourself Miss. Lovegood?"_ He breathed, clearly trying to sound imposing but he was still out of breath, not to mention significantly pinker in the face than usual.

" _I didn't realise I needed your permission Mr. Malfoy. Besides, you were busy…finishing what you were doing."_ She said, bringing her hand to her mouth as she couldn't help but burst into giggles at her own joke. It was true that she tended to find herself funnier than anyone else did.

And so she was somewhat surprised when he started to chuckle as well, if only for a moment: _"Ah yes, that is true I suppose. I trust they did not hurt you?"_

" _No, they didn't. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that…unless I asked you to perhaps."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They had lain on the bed in quiet for a while, their limbs intertwined, when Lucinda turned to him: _"I missed you here. The house didn't…I don't know, feel the same without you."_

His hand ran idly up her leg, coming to rest on her shoulder, where he planted a few chaste kisses before replying: _"Well I must say I missed you as well. I wasn't aware my presence would be so lacking after only one night."_

" _I slept on the couch, well, what little sleep I did have. The bedroom just seemed so empty."_

" _Well, it most certainly isn't now."_ She heard him say smugly, but she moved herself yet closer to him.

" _Nope. Did you hear about the trial?"_ Lucinda asked, turning over fully onto her other side to face him.

There was a long pause.

" _Yes, I did hear there is to be a full scale trial very shortly. The Ministry will want to seem to be efficient and therefore swift punishment is due in their opinion."_ He eventually replied, looking more uncomfortable than Lucinda had expected.

" _So what happens now? Do you think the Ministry will ask you for anything else?"_

He shook his head: _"No, I do not think so. They have no evidence to charge me with anything. They have no evidence at all in fact, that I was involved. Only the suspicions of Shacklebolt of course."_

" _Do you think he knows more than he's saying?"_ She asked, sitting herself up. The room had dropped several degrees now as the night drew in and she felt her bare nipples harden. She also noticed that Lucius noticed as well.

He moved against her and kissed down her neck before replying: _"No, otherwise he would use it against me in any way he could. Shacklebolt is no fool, of course I knew he would be suspicious of my involvement in this initiative anyway, but I am certain he knows nothing more than he has voiced."_

" _Hmm ok. But, the trial… I…I want to go."_

 _ **And I'm sure she won't bump into anyone she knows there… And what about that engagement ring sitting in the drawer? All will be revealed! Thanks for reading! Please do let me know if you have any burning opinions, good or bad, I wanna know!**_ __ _ **X**_


	40. Chapter 40- Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter 40: Trials and Tribulations**

 _ **Firstly, my apologies that this chapter has taken me a while to get up, it's been very busy recently, but I am trying my best to keep to a chapter a month as best as I can! So last chapter (I can barely remember ha!), Lucius and Lucinda were reunited (yay!). But Lucius isn't happy that Lucinda wants to attend the trial, as if that'll stop her…!**_

Neither spoke for a time until Lucius sat himself up against the bed, looking at her quizzically.

" _Why, in Merlin's name, would you want to do that my dear?"_ He asked of her, and Lucinda was slightly affronted that he seemed to have abandoned kissing her neck.

" _Well, because I thought it might provide a bit of closure after this whole mess. Maybe if I saw them again, I might somehow feel they deserve to be sent to Azkaban or wherever."_

She watched intently as he rose from the bed, and she found herself distracted by his naked form as he waked over to the sideboard and conjured a bottle of wine and two glasses.

" _I see no purpose it would serve personally, however, I am aware that, even if I were to advise against it, you will make your own decision regardless. Am I correct?"_ He intoned, offering her a glass, which she accepted.

Realising she might have to be careful what she said, she sipped at the wine as delicately as she could, wanting to down it in one.

" _I suppose you are correct. I mean, it's not as if I won't take into account what you think. Why do you not see the point of attending?"_

He sighed and put his own glass down on the bedside table: _"I see no reason to attend because it will only cause us yet further attention we do not need at this moment. Besides, they are guilty, it is a forgone conclusion. I don't need to be present to know that."_

" _Maybe so, but like it or not…"_ She wanted to say 'you' but her conscience got the better of her, _"we, have something to do with all this."_

" _We did not raise our wands my dear."_ He said matter-of-factly.

" _No we didn't, but you set those wizards up to get into the Ministry, and then I…covered for you like that."_

" _What do you mean, 'covered'?"_

She had agreed with Draco not to mention the letter they had found to Lucius, but it was playing on her mind too much not to.

" _I found a letter you received from Costache."_

Lucius frowned and stood abruptly, pacing along the length of the bed and back again.

" _Impossible. I destroyed any correspondence between us as soon as I had read it. I was careful."_ It seemed he said more to himself than Lucinda.

" _It was there. I destroyed it before they arrived to search the Manor."_

Lucius' breathing increased and he cleared his throat loudly: _"And where did you find this letter?"_

" _In, well, in your Mother's bedroom. And before you say anything, I wasn't snooping, the door opened by itself. I don't know how to explain it…"_ Lucinda was aware of how private Lucius was and she was sure he was going to be angry, but he seemed more concerned with the letter and how it had come to still be in existence in the first place.

" _I do not understand this. Such a ridiculous mistake…"_

" _Look,"_ She said, sitting up on her knees and crawling to the edge of the bed so she might attempt to stop his pacing, _"It's easily done. Perhaps you just put it down and then something came up. It's gone now though either way."_

" _No, I would not have made such a mistake were it not for my…distraction of late."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Sitting back on her haunches, she suddenly felt extremely small and vulnerable next to his strong, towering form.

" _I am sure you are aware of why my darling. Because of you. Oh of course I am not blaming you for my utter lack of foresight to ensure any evidence of my dealings with Costache were destroyed. The fault is mine. And although I am thankful you saw fit to get rid of it, it has further pushed you into a mess that is entirely my own."_ He explained.

Lucinda stood herself up and threw a thin jumper over herself before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

" _I didn't think you were blaming me Lucius. It's not as if I don't know what you mean, I've felt distracted too. As for being in this mess…"_ She stood and put herself in front of him, leaning up and planting a chaste kiss on his lips, _"I already was anyway. I'm clearly not morally perfect as is."_

" _Perhaps not, but you are no criminal my dear, of that I am certain."_ He put his arms around her waist and pulled her so tightly into him she was practically standing on his feet.

" _Well no, but then again, we all have our dark sides, don't we Lucius?"_

" _We do. I suppose I have come to learn it is how we make our path between the light and dark of ourselves that makes us who we are."_

" _That's very profound for this time of night isn't it?"_ Lucinda couldn't help but giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelt as good as he always did, but underneath it she did catch a hint of the dingy cell he had been in for the past twenty four hours.

" _Yes, I suppose it is. I am in a profound mood my dear…"_ He nuzzled her neck, his teeth grazing a sensitive spot behind her ear.

" _Ha, really now. Better make the most of that eh!"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius awoke with a start. For a moment he didn't register where he was until his eyes focused in on some of the familiar sights of the bedroom; the large fireplace set towards the back of the room, the dark plush chair over by the window. He could feel his heart racing in his chest but he wasn't sure why. Had he been dreaming? He couldn't be sure, certainly didn't remember any of it if he had.

Lowering himself back down, he turned his head to the side, towards Lucinda's sleeping form. She was lying half out of the duvet so the top half of her breasts were exposed, one thigh peeking out from the covers. He remembered seeing her in such a similar position the first night they had spent together, and he recalled thinking how beautiful she looked. He still thought that same thing as he gazed at her now. She turned over suddenly in her sleep, moaning slightly before her breathing slowed again. Her marvellous backside was exposed now, and he found himself hardening, any thought of what had been troubling his sleep long forgotten.

He did not understand why on earth she wanted to attend the trial. If they were to move on from what had happened, what good would seeing it all relayed out in a courtroom do? Perhaps he was being too closed minded. He quickly shook that thought firmly from his head; no, it was perfectly reasonable to not want her to attend. He would speak with Lucinda about it tomorrow.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _More tea?"_ She asked him the next morning, rising from her seat at the kitchen table and flicking her wand at the stove, where a pot began bubbling.

" _Ah yes."_ He said distractedly. No point putting it off, he would speak with her now. He closed The Daily Prophet and put it down on the table top, _"Are you still concerning yourself with attending this trial?"_

She turned abruptly, her lips parted as he heard her release a sharp puff of breath.

" _I knew you weren't happy about this. But yes, I am still planning on going."_

" _No my dear I am not, I am concerned for you. I do not want you near any of Costache's men; do you forgot one of them tried to kill you?"_

" _I haven't forgotten. That is all the more reason to go for me. But it isn't as if they will be able to attack anyone. I need to see them, to see what will happen."_

Lucius shook his head briefly: _"I could already give you an account of what will happen. It will already have been decided my darling I can assure you. After all, Shacklebolt will need to maintain his…reputation of being firm but fair will he not?"_

" _I suppose so."_ Lucinda replied, joining him at the table again. The bright winter sun flooding in from the large windows lit up the room. _"But…"_ She continued, _"I am still going. I have made up my mind."_

" _Then there is nothing I can say that will dissuade you I am certain."_ He finished, turning his attention back to the crisp copy of The Daily Prophet in front of him. The first three pages so far had been about the upcoming trail and he was grateful to see an abjectly boring looking article about new classifications for wizard familiars on the fourth page.

A hand came across the top of the paper suddenly and she smiled at him.

" _No there isn't. That being said, it's just something I have to do, and I hope you can understand that."_

" _I have much difficulty understanding many people's decisions most of the time. However, I can see why you might need to see visual evidence of their punishment."_ He replied. He had opened his mouth to say something further when an owl entered the kitchen through the partially opened window. It swooped high once around the table before dropping its letter and bidding its leave.

" _What is it?"_ Lucinda asked, standing to clear the two small plates that had half an hour ago contained several pieces of toast and some fruit. He still retained his view that that sort of menial task was servant's work but Lucinda seemed to think otherwise.

Opening up the parchment, he put the newspaper down for what felt like the hundredth time this morning and read.

" _It is from Draco. He and Astoria are bringing the wedding date forward again apparently."_

" _Again?"_ Lucinda said, setting the dishes to wash in the sink, _"Keen aren't they? That's a good thing I would have thought though, although you don't look too happy about it."_

" _It is not that I am unhappy about my dear."_ He replied as he finished scanning the rest of the scatty handwriting for a second time, _"His Mother has arranged for what will no doubt be a legion of so called wedding specialists to visit the house tomorrow afternoon. He has asked if I could be present to show them around."_

" _Oh dear, and I'm guessing Narcissa will be here too?"_

Lucius glanced at her from over the top if the letter. She looked beautiful first thing in the morning, a stark contrast to his aforementioned ex-wife, who often only looked partially human until she had put her makeup on.

" _Yes as far as I am aware. She will want to overtake everything as is usual. I must ensure Draco and Astoria have what they truly want for their wedding, as opposed to what Narcissa wants."_

" _And you know how to handle her."_ Lucinda nodded. _"Can I just say I am ever more glad I will be sitting in a court room tomorrow afternoon."_

She walked over to him and carefully moved the parchment from his hand, sitting herself across his lap. He ran a hand through her hair. He hadn't noticed before, but it was much longer now than when he had first met her. It touched the base of her shoulder blades, partly revealed by the scooped back of her blouse.

" _I am sure you are. I imagine they will be gone by the time the trail ends and you arrive home."_

" _I imagine you might be a little…irritated by the time they leave. You might need me to…"_

" _Yes I might need you to see that I am…soothed after such an afternoon."_ He smirked, his hand moving down her back and under her shirt.

" _I think I can manage that Lucius."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda felt sick. Not the kind of hot and cold, stay in bed all day sick, no. The kind of sick where your stomach is tightening uncomfortably, your mind whirring and the thought of what is about to come, the very thing that is causing all these feelings, makes you want to run as far away from it as possible.

The courtroom was packed to say the least. Hannah waved to her from her seat a few rows down. She was dressed in her smart work suit and had a stack of evidence papers she looked to be sorting into some sort of order before sending them floating down to a man in an equally sharp suit Lucinda recognised as her boss.

Having been a healer all of her working life, and been lucky enough not to have accidentally killed anyone yet, Lucinda had never been in a courtroom at the Ministry. It was a large circular room, with benches lining the walls right the way down to the floor space, upon which was a large leather seat. It looked as if it could magically restrain whoever sat in it. A giant metal cage surrounded the chair. Until now she had forgotten that Lucius had had more than one criminal trial take place in here. She imagine him, sat chained in the chair. She wondered if he had maintained his haughty demeanour all those years ago when faced with the prospect of Azkaban, with the prospect of losing his wife and baby son. Of course he had, she concluded. This was Lucius after all; he was no ordinary wizard.

She had managed at first to maintain some space next to her on the benches as she had arrived somewhat early, however now an older witch squeezed in next to her. Her hair was pulled into the tightest bun Lucinda had ever seen, and she carried a walking stick with her. She was just about to ask the old witch if she knew when the trial was due to start, when she was distracted. Kingsley had entered the courtroom. He had swapped his usual deep purple robes for black, a hat in matching colour perched on his head.

Lucinda hadn't seen him for a few years now. Although he still looked young for his age, she could tell that being the Minister of Magic had taken a toll on him, and she was not particularly surprised by the small lines around his eyes and the deep crease in his forehead as he scanned a piece of parchment passed to him.

" _Exciting isn't it?"_ The old witch next to her said to a man on the other side of her. He looked even more ancient than her and he leant closer, clearly unable to hear her over the noise in the court.

" _What's that you say? Oh yes, very exciting. Glad they decided to make it a public gallery. Not done so much these days."_

" _No I agree. I used to attend quite a few trials back in the day, when You Know Who and his followers were around."_ The woman replied, sighing almost as if they were the 'good old days'. She hadn't heard anyone refer to Voldemort by that name for some time either.

" _Yes I myself attended a few too at the time. Malfoy's was a highlight I must say. I remember that even all these years later."_ The old man said. Lucinda felt her heart begin to beat faster and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" _I missed that one! I saw Rowson's, was it? Or something like that. Nasty piece of work he was."_

" _Yes certainly, Rowle I recall his name was. Malfoy's was memorable for an entirely different reason. He seemed so...oddly calm, a smooth liar if ever there was one. Didn't flinch once from what I remember."_

" _I can imagine. Shifty lot the Malfoy's, always have been. My uncle worked for Abraxas Malfoy himself at one time. My Father heard some stories from him that's for certain. Involved in all sorts of dealings. Apparently Abraxas was always pushing his son to follow suit. No wonder he ended up in cahoots with You Know Who in the end."_ The old witch finished, clearly pleased with being able to gossip about something.

" _Aye no wonder. I heard rumours Malfoy had something to do with this very attack in fact."_

Lucinda was struggling not to speak up. As if idle chatter would help matters, even if she knew it in fact was true.

" _Really? But I thought they caught the perpetrators, the ones on trial today?"_

" _Yes they have, but the talk was that Malfoy had somehow helped them in getting into the Ministry. Why nobody knows, although he obviously would hold animosity towards them, they did put him in Azkaban after all."_

" _Then why hasn't he been arrested then?"_ The woman asked, practically foaming at the mouth at this new titbit of information.

" _Well they couldn't prove anything of course. No solid evidence, no conviction."_

" _Hmm perhaps. Ooh look! They're coming out, the wizengamot."_

Turning her attention back to the floor below them, she watched as no less than twelve, mostly ancient, witches and wizards entered one by one. They were dressed in matching black robes, the same, she realised, as Kingsley was wearing. Once they had sat themselves at individual lecterns one row above the floor, the court suddenly took on a deadly hush such she hadn't experienced since school when Professor Snape entered the potions lab.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. You have been called here today to pass your unbiased judgement of justice regarding an event that occurred at the Ministry of Magic on 12_ _th_ _September 2004."_ Kingsley addressed the room, his voice echoing easily around the large space. _"Over the coming days, you will hear evidence regarding the event to aid you in passing your verdict. Would the accused please be brought forth."_

She watched as Kingsley nodded in the direction of a guard, who took his wand out from inside his robes and flicked it at the large chair-come-torture looking device in the middle of the room. The chair lowered into the floor, until Lucinda could no longer see it, and then slowly rose again, but this time it was not empty. The tangled long mass of black hair was what she saw first. It was half obscuring the side of his face closest to her and she couldn't get a good look at him but she noted the snarl of his mouth and the tight grip of his hands on the bars surrounding the chair. He had shackles around his wrists, a faint glow of powerful magic keeping them where they were.

" _Is your name Ioan Constantin Costache?"_ Kingsley spoke clearly, quill in hand poised over a piece of parchment in front of him.

" _Pathetic English pig!"_ He spat, eyeing Kingsley with contempt, _"How dare you speak the name of the noble wizard family of Costache."_

" _If you are not going to cooperate Mr. Costache, we will simply take you back to Azkaban. Perhaps a longer stay may persuade you to be more civil."_ He replied calmly.

Costache remained silent but Lucinda could see he didn't break his gaze as he stared at Kingsley.

" _Good. Now…Is your name Ioan Constantin Costache?"_

He nodded in reply before confirming: _"Yes."_

" _Ioan Constantin Costache, you, along with your followers, are accused of knowingly infiltrating the headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic on 12_ _th_ _September 2004 and of attacking Ministry employees by use of various illegal curses. You are also accused of the murder of a Ministry employee, one Mr. James Archibald Arthur Forbeson via use of the killing curse. How do you plead to these charges Mr. Costache?"_

" _Not Guilty."_

 _ **Well that won't go down well now will it! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I decided to split the trail into two chapters, and I'm working on the next one now. Plus all the lovely wedding planning to come too! Thanks for reading!**_ __ _ **X**_


	41. Chapter 41- The Wedding Planner

**Chapter 41: The Wedding Planner**

 _ ***Looks in sheepishly* Okkk so no one is probably reading this story anymore and I have to give my sincere apologies that I have let this story sit far too long without an update however I have just struggled having time for writing recently, BUT I have not abandoned it and I am going to be updating regularly now until I finish, which won't be too many chapters away. But again, my apologies and if you can remember so long ago, Lucius was awaiting a visit from Narcissa and Draco and Astoria about the wedding, and Lucinda was attending Costache's trial at the Ministry…**_

 _ **(All characters etc. property of J.K. Rowling and not myself of course)**_

Not guilty?! Lucinda couldn't fathom how on earth Costache expected to try and get away with what he had done. Ok so Lucinda herself was by no means innocent in all this mess, but there was no getting away from the fact that he had murdered someone in cold blood.

" _Your plea has been entered. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we will now hear evidence from the defence and the prosecution for this case. If you will, Mr. McIntosh."_ Kingsley said, addressing a stout looking man with glasses sat to his left.

The man stood and cleared his throat before nervously addressing the crowd before him: _"Thank you, Minister. Let me set the scene for you all, ladies and gentlemen. On the afternoon of the 12_ _th_ _September, at twelve fifteen, the Ministry of Magic was busy with employees and visitors as is usual. It was at this time, that Ioan Costache and his followers knowingly infiltrated the Ministry and attacked. This attack ended in several serious injuries, and…"_ Lucinda noted his voice seemed to falter slightly for a moment, _"one death."_

" _Mr. Costache can you confirm that, in a statement to your interviewer, you described that you were unduly coerced into this enacting this attack by a wizard unknown to yourself?"_

Costache eyed the man suspiciously, but did reply eventually.

" _Yes."_

" _And you stated that you had never met the man before. You were able to provide a description of him. Tall and thin, with long black hair and dark eyes. A description of his clothing was also provided. I will now hand to the wizengamot a sketch depicting the man in question."_

The man lifted his wand and a large number of pieces of parchment, upon which Lucinda vaguely caught sight of a drawing matching the description, floated smoothly across the room and landed silently in front of the collected wizengamot. The picture certainly couldn't look less like Lucius.

" _This man, if indeed such a man exists, remains unidentified at this time. He told you no name, no reference to working for the Ministry of Magic, did he?"_ The man called McIntosh asked Costache, folding his arms.

" _He clearly knew a lot of details about the Ministry. He said he wasn't working for you lot. It would surprise me if that was true."_ Costache replied, his cool and intimidating exterior of earlier faltering slightly under questioning.

" _The description does not match any current employee of the Ministry. And what did this man tell you to do exactly, Mr. Costache?"_ Lucinda could see McIntosh was struggling with addressing Costache so politely.

She noted several wizengamot members lean forwards as if to hear more clearly. The age of some of them, Lucina mused, she was surprised they weren't swigging hearing potions.

" _He wanted to make a deal. Said that if we brought him this item kept in this certain room of the mysteries department on the 9_ _th_ _floor, he'd give us money…lots of money."_

" _Ah but that is not all he offered you, is it?"_

" _No. He offered secrets as well. Secrets about the Romanian Ministry. They would have proved useful to my men and me."_

McIntosh turned briefly to Kingsley, who nodded for him to continue his questioning.

" _And were you aware of what the item was this man wanted you to take from the Ministry? Did he tell you what it was?"_

Costache smirked evilly, sitting back in the torture device looking chair as if it were a comfy leather armchair, before replying: _"No, he did not tell me. I had no interest, but I guessed it was something powerful. He said it was some old item belonging to his family, something that had been taken by the Ministry. A lie I am sure."_

" _But he told you how to get the item, did he?"_ McIntosh asked, his hands leaning against the bench in front of him.

" _In a manner of speaking. I am sure there was more to it than he was letting on."_

" _Did he tell you, Mr. Costache, what he wanted to use the item for?"_

Costache laughed. It was an awful noise to Lucinda, and it reverberated around the large domed room with ease.

" _Of course not! The man was not stupid. He simply told me it had belonged to his family and he wanted it back. Sentimental value, I believe they call it."_

She watched intently as McIntosh turned his attention away from Costache and back to the gathered witches and wizards.

" _It is important to note that we have traced the family from whom the…item in question was acquired from, and they have solid alibis for the times and dates of the events in question, and their wands have been checked for good measure. There is no evidence that they were involved with this terrible event."_

And so the questioning continued. And then continued some more until Lucinda felt her concentration waning. She looked around the room again, noticing a few higher ups from St. Mungos she knew in passing. She tuned back in to McIntosh's voice as he asked Costache: _"Did you, on entering the Ministry of Magic on 12_ _th_ _September, intend to murder innocent wizards and witches?"_

" _No."_

" _The evidence points to the contrary Mr. Costache. We have countless witness testimonies that put you and your men at the centre of a furore occurring across several floors of the Ministry, including use of illegal and highly dangerous curses. If I may, ladies and gentlemen of the wizengamot, read some short witness statements written about Mr. Costache…"_ He cleared his throat and took a piece of parchment handed to him with a curt nod of the head, _"The man with the long beard and dark hair, his eyes were wild. 'There were flashes of powerful magic coming from his wand, dark magic'. And another: 'The first man that appeared, he seemed to be leading them all. He spoke in a foreign language, and the men moved out all over the place. Then he raised his wand and pointed it at anyone in sight, I just ran as fast as I could."_

" _We intended to provide…distraction. To get the item. That is all. However some of your men became insistent. I was simply acting in self-defence."_ Costache stated, baring his blackened teeth as he sat back in the chair.

Lucinda couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, and, judging by the sounds being made in the gallery, others shared her sentiment.

" _Quiet, quiet!"_ McIntosh shouted. It seemed to take everyone by surprise and they did as they were told, _"Are you implying, Mr. Costache, that, had you not enacted the killing curse on Mr. Forbeson would have caused you significant harm?"_

" _Yes, that is exactly what I am implying…"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucius could not pretend he was at all happy to see Lucinda go off to the trial that morning, but he knew it was pointless attempting to stop her. He rose from his seat at the kitchen table and cleared away his plate and cup with a flick of his wand. He was a little more vigorous than he intended and the cup flew into the sink with a loud chink. Further inspection revealed it now had a large crack down the side of it.

There was someone at the door. He fixed his cufflinks as he walked down the corridor, already preparing himself for who would be on the other side of it.

" _Took your time didn't you?"_ Narcissa greeted him, stony expression firmly in place as per.

" _I was in the kitchen. It is rather a walk as I am sure you recall."_

" _You, in the kitchen. Now there is a turn up for the books. Are you going to let me in?"_ She asked huffily.

As much as he would have loved to have replied 'no I'm not' and slammed the door shut again, he graciously stood aside.

" _Glad to see I'm the first here. Now, Draco and Astoria should be here any minute, and then Franco will be arriving."_

" _And who in Merlin's name is Franco dare I ask? Your latest conquest!"_ Lucius enquired, not that he cared, but what sort of a name was Franco.

" _You're one to talk with your little bit living here with you! But no, his name is Franco Ferriani, he is the wedding planner. The best wedding planner, no less. He will be having a look around the house and giving us some advice for the big day."_ She took a cigarette out of her impossibly small handbag and lit it, magically removing her overcoat as she did so.

" _Why they need a wedding planner I do not understand. Your idea I presume?"_

" _Oh Lucius do desist with your whining!"_ She bemoaned, cigarette casually hanging out of the side of her mouth _. "This is our son's wedding for goodness sake. If we can't push the boat out for this when will we!"_

" _WE won't be pushing the boat out full stop, we are no longer a 'we' and haven't been for a long time."_ They were still standing in the foyer. He was wondering if he could make it to the lounge for a stiff drink before the others arrived.

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, a swirl of smoke coming out, and was, as luck would have it, interrupted by Draco and Astoria apparating into the hall.

" _Hello Father, Mother."_ He said nodding in Lucius' direction and leaning to kiss Narcissa on the cheek.

" _Good afternoon Draco, Astoria. I hope your Mother has prepared you for this…"_ Lucius aimed at his son, unsure how much the happy couple were actually aware of. This wedding planner idea had Narcissa written all over it.

" _For the wedding planner? Yes we're told they can help with all the preparation. We're a bit lost on it all really."_ He replied, turning to Astoria, who nodded in agreement.

" _Oh yes, we are really very grateful for any extra assistance to be honest!"_

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their conversation, although to Lucius it sounded almost as if the person was trying to do some form of elaborate code it went on for that long.

Narcissa moved to answer it, and for a moment Lucius was outraged she would assume such a task in his home, and then he remembered who they were expecting and he didn't mind quite as much.

" _Ahh darrrling!"_ He heard a shrill voice with an Italian accent shout as Narcissa opened the door.

" _Franco, dear!"_ Narcissa countered, kissing the man on both cheeks.

Lucius could only get a good look at him as he stepped fully into the foyer, robes swirling dramatically behind him. He was dressed in clothing so bright Lucius felt his eyes straining to take it all in. His outer robes were a rich purple, with silver and blue swirls across the fabric, and under this he seemed to be wearing a wholly un-matching blue velvet suit, and orange shoes of all things. The man's hair was a shocking silver and down to his shoulders, and, he couldn't be certain but Lucius was sure he was wearing makeup. He turned to look at Draco and Astoria, who both looked as shocked as Lucius felt at looking at the wizard who would be planning their wedding.

" _The bride and groom I assume ah? Lovely looking pairrr, and you my dearrr,"_ Franco practically purred, holding a terrified looking Astoria under her chin, _"Will make a beautiful bride, belissimo!"_

" _Yes she will! This is my son, Draco, and his bride to be, Astoria."_ Narcissa said, proudly placing her hand on Draco's shoulder. Lucius noted his mouth was still hanging open slightly.

" _Ahh and this…"_ Franco said in his elaborate tone, turning to Lucius, _"Must be Father of the groommm, Luciusss, I presume."_

" _It is Mr. Malfoy."_ Was all he could reply. Very few people ever called him by his given name, and never unusually dressed wedding planners he didn't know.

" _Wellll off course, Mr. Malfoyyyy!"_ He corrected quickly. _"I see whhhat you mean."_ He whispered to Narcissa, who raised her eyebrows in agreement.

" _Now, shall we start with the ballroom? Draco and Astoria are hoping to have the wedding breakfast there. Then we'll show you the chapel."_

" _The chhapel? The ceremony will be there?"_ Franco asked, pulling a parchment roll from his robes and a quill. They immediately floated beside him and the bright blue quill moved across the page rapidly.

" _Yes the ceremony. That is still what you want is it not?"_ Narcissa asked Draco and Astoria. Draco still seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to form words and so he merely nodded in response.

" _Good! This way Franco!"_ And she charged ahead, linking his arm, the bright blue quill following along behind them.

Lucius made to follow as well (he wanted to ensure this Franco wasn't planning to redecorate the whole Manor), but he stopped in front of his son.

" _This is your wedding. If there is anything you don't agree with, I suggest you speak up now."_

By the time the three of them had reached the ballroom, Franco was whispering animatedly to Narcissa, hands gesticulating wildly.

" _Ohh no no no this will neverrr do my dears! Too drab, too dreary! This room needs a facelifttt ahh!"_ He spoke, rushing towards Draco and Astoria. Drab and dreary were two words he would never have used to describe the room; it was beautifully decorated in cream and silver tones, the walls lined with simple mirrors and an antique chandelier framing the room. It was probably the only room Narcissa had decorated that Lucius had actually liked.

" _I think redecorating is a bit much isn't it? That wasn't what we had in mind."_ Draco enforced, crossing his arms as Franco reached them. Pleased his son was taking his advice, Lucius decided the time was right to stay quiet on the subject.

" _This is your wedding my dear boy! If we need to redecorate the whole Manor it will be worth it! Besides…"_ Narcissa snarled, eyeing Lucius with disdain, _"It is clear nothing has been done to freshen the place up since I left. It could do with a facelift. Franco…"_ She continued, calling him over from where he now seemed to be measuring the windows, _"What were you thinking?"_

" _Welll…."_ He started, brushing his fingers, of which each had a large jewelled ring on, against his chin in thought, _"Nothing too fannncy. Just a lick of paint here and there, perhaps a deep crimson, with gold accents, just to give it that expensive feeling."_

It sounded positively awful he must say, and by the looks on Draco and Astoria's face, they were not convinced by the colour scheme either.

" _Yeah and I bet it will be expensive too! Look, Franco, I think we would like to keep the ballroom as it is if it's all the same to you. What about the chapel, let's see that shall we?"_ His son asked, narrowing his eyes at his Mother before leading Astoria out of the room.

The chapel viewing did not go much better. Franco described the place as 'depressing' and hinted that he felt they should get rid of the statue of his Father as it would give the wrong impression were the wedding to take place there. By the time they returned to the house, Lucius was struggling to remain civil. It was as they passed through the kitchen that things seemed to crumble further.

" _Oh this is..interestinggg."_ Franco snorted, before turning to Narcissa and murmuring, _"We'd be better off having the wedding in here it seems…"_

" _I assume, Mr Ferriani, you have heard of the expression; if you have nothing nice to say, it is best to remain quiet."_ Lucius said coldly.

For a moment the man looked shocked. Clearly, as the 'best' wedding planner in the country, he was unaccustomed to being challenged.

" _Well, I was merely pointing out the obvious flaws in the venue. Pardon me for doing my job!"_ He replied, throwing a dark purple scarf over his shoulder that seemed to appear out of thin air.

" _Your…job, as I am aware of it, is to adhere to the will of your clients. Draco and Astoria have made clear what they want and what they do not, yet you seem to have taken it upon yourself to enforce your own ridiculous ideas upon them."_

" _I do not need to listen to this! Do you know who I am, Mr. Malfoy?!"_

" _No idea. However I am sure…"_ He took a step forward and Franco seemed to take several back in response, _"You are aware of who I am."_ He finished, raising an eyebrow.

" _I can see you no longer require my expert services. Good Luck with your…wedding."_ And with that he flounced from the room, Narcissa's heels clacking on the tiled floor as she attempted to follow him.

" _Thanks for that. He was persistent I'll give him that! He wanted me to wear a tailcoat for Merlin's sake!"_ Draco winced, and Astoria giggled a little behind her hand.

" _Well, I could see he was not going to go easily. You are welcome."_

Narcissa appeared in the doorway, her face flushed with what Lucius assumed was humiliation.

" _I hope you're happy! He's gone! Said he could not tolerate such close-mindedness. This is all your doing, as usual! You were always such an embarrassment!"_

" _Me an embarrassment!"_ Lucius couldn't help but snort at that, _"You are ever so delusional at times Narcissa. It is clear this whole thing was your idea from the start. Why you do not feel the need to listen to your own Son is beyond me!"_

" _I do listen! I am the only one who has shown any interest in this wedding! We have a reputation to uphold. If it is not a spectacular occasion people will talk!"_ She babbled.

" _In case you haven't noticed, people already do talk about us. I would rather our Son has the wedding he wants than pander to the gossips…"_

" _Stop!"_ Draco shouted, standing between the two at opposite ends of the kitchen. _"I am sick of listening to you two arguing. I thought you'd called a truce but obviously that hasn't lasted. At this rate we'll be having two separate weddings if you two can't be in the same room with each other. Mother…"_ He said, turning to a still red Narcissa, _"Thank you for all the help with the planning, but we can take it from here. You need to just relax and , I don't know, buy a new outfit or something. And Father…"_ Lucius felt smug until his Son turned to him, the same chastising look on his face, _"Thanks for helping us out as well, but you need to realise that you two don't need to argue over everything. I know you don't get on very well, but for the sake of the wedding, family gatherings and the like, you need to be civil. Or you won't be attending…"_

Lucius cleared his throat loudly.

" _Well, that was a fine speech. I suppose I can concede that we need to find a way to be around each other without everything turning into a quarrel. I can be civil provided your Mother keeps her opinions to herself."_

" _And I can too, provided your Father can do the same."_

" _Naturally."_ Lucius rebuked.

" _Right. Good. Good. That's settled then. Now, I think we better get going."_ Draco spoke, smoothing his black jacket down.

" _Yeah um, I've got to be back at work shortly."_ Astoria added slightly awkwardly. I bet she cannot wait to join the family, Lucius thought sarcastically to himself.

It was only when everyone else had left the Manor that Lucius realised it was well after lunchtime. He expected the trial would be finishing momentarily, having started first thing this morning. It would be an open and shut case; there was no chance the Ministry would be seen to be 'soft' on such criminals.

He had just poured himself a drink when the door to the sitting room was pushed open and in she walked. She looked tired, he thought as he watched her sit.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda looked at her watch. It had just turned one. Her stomach grumbled incessantly. She was lost in thoughts of food as the room suddenly quietened once more. Costache appeared once more in the centre of the room, and a hundred eyes landed on him as he came into view. Lucinda was sure she heard someone shout 'Scum!' from the gallery area.

" _So…"_ said Kingsley smoothly, _"Having heard all of the evidence, I will now ask the wizengamot to pass their judgement. Those for conviction of the accused…"_

Every hand was raised after a few seconds, the far away faces of the wizengamot members half blocked out by the myriad of arms in the air.

" _Ioan Costache, I hereby find you guilty of the following charges: Unlawful infiltration of the headquarters of the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic, Acts of Terrorism including attempting to illegally obtain a magical artefact under Ministry guard and the First Degree murder of James Archibald Arthur Forbeson. You will be held in Azkaban prison until such time as we can arrange your transfer with the Romanian Minister for Magic. Take him down."_ Kingsley brought the gavel in his hand down on the desk in front of him with a loud reverberating thud.

Lucinda let loose a breath it felt as if she had been holding all morning. She watched Costache as he was led away. His face bore no expression but he shouted back as he disappeared: _"Stupid you all are! There are traitors in your midst! You will all burn!"_

She barely remembered leaving the court, nor passing Arthur Weasley awkwardly in the hallway outside. She felt oddly removed from everything, and it wasn't until she apparated back to the Manor that it finally caught up with her.

 _ **Of course he had to be found guilty right! Couldn't have had it any other way! And no part of that wedding planner bit was inspired by Father of the Bride ha! I will update again veryyy soon! Thanks for reading! X**_


	42. Chapter 42- The Thin Line

**Chapter 42: The Thin Line**

 **Evening everyone (or morning, or even afternoon depending on where in the world you are!). Knew I'd get another chapter done eventually. It's a biggie…!**

Lucius didn't speak for the longest time after he watched her sit down in the drawing room. He hadn't seen her look so tired before. He offered her the glass in his hand, still untouched, and she took it without looking at him, emptying it in one mouthful before handing it back to him.

" _Thanks."_ She said simply.

" _Are you alright my dear?"_ For once, he wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

The sound of his voice seemed to shake her out of her stupor somewhat, and she shook her head, one petite hand rubbing across her forehead.

" _Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess. Feels like it has been a long day. Guilty."_

" _Excuse me?"_ He asked, although he was already fairly sure he knew what she meant.

" _The verdict. Costache was found guilty. So, it's over. He'll be sent back to Romania and serve his time there."_ She replied almost matter-of-factly, accepting the second glass he passed, this time filling one for himself again.

" _Well, that is the verdict we expected is it not?"_

Nodding, Lucinda confirmed: _"Yes, it was. Doesn't make me feel as better as I hoped it would somehow. A man is still dead either way. I err, I need to lie down. I don't feel too good. Is that ok?"_

" _You do not need to ask my permission to retire. It is your home too now after all. I would like to come and check you are alright after a time."_ He said it politely but he had already decided he would check on her later.

She turned back to him, already at the door, and smiled: _"I'd like that."_

Lucius let her sleep for several hours, spending some time reading in his study, before making his way upstairs to check on her as promised. He could hear her retching even as he reached the bedroom door. Rushing inside, he did not see her, but she had clearly been lying in bed, the covers now thrown back as if someone had left them in a hurry.

He knocked on the bathroom door. _"Lucinda?"_

After several seconds, he heard her light footsteps and the door opened a touch, just enough for half of her face to be seen through.

" _Oh no. I think I must have a bug. You better not get too close."_ She moaned, opening the door wider and slipping through.

" _Were you sick? Perhaps I should owl for a healer to visit?"_ Lucius suggested, feeling a panic in him that was just not him at all really. But he thought she hadn't looked well.

Lucinda climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers around her and sitting back against the pillows.

" _I'm fine really. I feel better now. It's just some food poisoning or something probably. I'll be alright in the morning."_

" _If you are sure. But if you are not feeling better by then I should advise you not go into work…."_

" _What and let you take care of me?"_ She asked with a smile at him.

" _Why does that amuse you my dear?"_ Lucius asked her in return, sitting on the bed.

" _Because I suppose I find it hard to imagine you waiting on me whilst I wilt in bed. I'd rather be up working through it anyway."_

" _I would if it needed to be done. You are very…important to me my dear."_

She leant into his chest, sighing slightly: _"And you are important to me too. But I'll be ok. I feel better already now you're here. Will you stay with me?"_

" _Of course."_ He replied, his arm curling gently around her.

" _Good. I promise I won't be sick on you."_ She giggled, her head resting on his shoulder.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda slept soundly that night, and thankfully she wasn't ill again. She hated being ill, it only served to interrupt her daily life and she had no time for it. By the time she woke in the early morning, she felt normal again. Lucius was asleep beside her, his chest exposed over the top of the covers.

She let one finger trace over the scar on his shoulder. Lucinda could hardly believe how well she had come to know his body, although with the amount of time they spent without clothes on it was not that surprising she supposed. She could close her eyes and imagine the outline of his muscles, the jagged scars covering his back and chest, the remnant of the Dark Mark on his forearm. Blood rushed across her, down between her legs and she stretched her body languidly across the sheets.

Luckily, it woke him as she had planned. Reaching beneath the covers, she let her hand move downwards over his stomach and thighs before taking his already hardening cock in her grasp, stroking the length gently.

" _I take it you are feeling better my darling witch."_ Lucius murmured in her ear, eyes now open and he turned to her.

" _Oh I am feeling much better yes thank you."_ She whispered as sexily as she could, her hand now twisting and pulling his cock. She watched his eyes close again momentarily.

" _Good."_

" _Good."_ She affirmed, flicking herself over so she was straddling his lap. Bringing her lips down to his chest, she planted several kisses across the wide expanse of his skin beneath her.

She felt his hands caress her arse and move up her back, before landing at her shoulders, his fingers rubbing across them soothingly. Letting herself lower onto him, she felt her tense muscles relax.

" _Mmmm"_ Lucinda breathed, his fingers working down her back.

" _Satisfactory?"_ She heard him ask, her brain clouding with please as she rocked back against him.

" _Uh huh. You missed your calling as a masseuse."_

" _It is…"_ He paused, and Lucinda heard his breathing become shallower, _"Only you I should want to massage my dear."_

With a smile, she arched her back and quickened the movement of her hips, bringing her body closely into his and said with a whisper: _"I should hope so."_

Lucinda was still smiling as she prepared for her shower later that morning. She caught sight of her form in the mirror, being slowly washed into a haze by the steam. There were red imprints across her hips, her thighs damp from their pleasure. Stretching, she stepped straight under the water. Her stomach grumbled with annoyance; she realised she had not eaten since last night.

Once she had dressed and dried her hair (using magic as a shortcut; she needed time for breakfast this morning), Lucinda headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs was overwhelming her senses even before she reached the door. It was at once tantalising and yet made her feel oddly queasy all over again.

Shaking her head as if to reset herself, she walked in. Lucius was sitting at the table, a cup in his hand and the paper spread out on the table. The familiar image of Costache was noticeably taking up nearly a whole page of the Prophet. Scrimpy appeared from the pantry, carrying a loaf of bread. It looked almost as big as she was.

" _Here, let me take that."_ Lucinda said, picking up the loaf from a grateful looking Scrimpy.

" _Oh thank you Miss. Lovegood. Would you like something to drink? Anything to eat?"_ She asked, quickly moving over to a pan on the stove, which was sizzling loudly.

" _Honestly Scrimpy, Lucinda is fine, you don't need to call me Miss. Lovegood. And no thank you to the food. I'll just have a cup of tea please."_

" _Right away Miss."_ Scrimpy said, obviously totally ignoring Lucinda's offer to call her by her first name. Mustn't disgruntle the boss, Lucinda thought sarcastically as she noted Lucius look over the top of his newspaper.

" _It is not like you to not eat anything. Are you sure you are feeling better my dear? Perhaps you should take a day off…"_ He sounded concerned, but at the same time she noticed the spark in his eyes that meant he wanted her to stay home for something else entirely. Scrimpy handed her a steaming up and plated up the food she had been cooking with a wave of her hand before leaving the room as quietly as she must have arrived.

" _I can't unfortunately. Important meetings and all that jazz. Besides…"_ She started as Salem leapt up onto her knee, purring loudly, _"Aren't you off shopping for wedding robes or something today with Draco?"_

" _Ahh yes, so it would seem. I certainly hope Narcissa isn't going to be there. I just want a peaceful day, as does Draco."_ He paused, sipping from his coffee before indicating the paper with his cup, _"The Prophet has published an article on the trial. In case you want to read it. Full of exaggeration as per usual."_

Shaking her head, she replied: _"No. I was there, that was enough for me. I better get going, I don't want to be late."_

Standing, she leant down to kiss him goodbye and he pulled her into him until she was practically sitting on his knee.

" _What time will you be back? Perhaps some dinner out might do us some good."_ Lucius asked her, his mouth at her neck.

" _I think it would. Hopefully I'll leave work on time, I should be back for five."_

" _Then I shall see you at five."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _Morning. Wow you look like shit!"_ Ava announced herself as she entered Lucinda's office, a large folder in her arms.

" _Lovely. Morning to you too!"_ Lucinda replied, standing from her desk to gather her own folder for the meeting. She hated all these meetings, what was the point when she could be seeing patients?

" _Sorry, you just don't look too clever that's all. Are you sure you should be in work? You aren't contagious I hope!"_ Ava exclaimed, hand to her mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Lucinda spoke: _"I think you've been working on the contagious diseases wards for too long! It's probably nothing. I'm fine. Let's just get this meeting over with."_

They made their way up to the Level 1 in the lift, which was practically empty at this time, most people already at their desired destination for the day. The meeting was, as far as Lucinda was aware, supposed to be about upcoming healing research proposals. Thrilling subject for nine in the morning, she mused as they stepped out of the list and started down the corridor.

" _Good morning everyone. Shall we get started?"_ Mr. Abbottson's voice boomed loudly across the large conference room.

" _Yes please, put us out of our misery…"_ Lucinda heard Ava mutter under her breath. She couldn't help but smile at her friend.

" _Right, so this meeting has been organised with the purpose of looking for potential upcoming research projects that may benefit clinical healing practice. I would first liked to introduce a study which has been proposed by the board of Directors, entitled; 'The potential benefits of increased triaging pathways within Creature Induced Injuries'. This would be a longitudinal study and require input in the form in subjective questionnaires and objective information of wait times by all healers working within Creature Induced Injuries. Thoughts?"_

It wasn't Lucinda's area of speciality, plus she still felt rough as anything, and so she decided to keep quiet. She noted a young male healer off to her left speak up: _"Well, if I may, Mr. Abbottson, the Creature Induced Injuries wards are always notoriously busy. Perhaps if there were some way to include any paperwork for the study in daily meetings or note taking this may mean the healers would have more time to complete it."_

" _That is a good point, ermm, Mark…"_ Ava said flirtily, leaning across the table slightly to read his name badge, _"Very good point. All the wards are just so stretched at the moment, I don't know whether they may have more luck having researchers come in at regular intervals to collect data rather than it being down to the healers to collate it all, there just aren't enough hours in the day!"_

And then Lucinda felt it. A churning deep in her abdomen. She could feel sweat begin to move down her back. She needed to get out of there.

As she stood abruptly, Mr. Abbottson turned his chair to her with a concerned look on his face: _"Yes, Miss. Lovegood? Are you alright?"_

" _Yes, yes fine thank you. I just need to err, go to the bathroom…"_ With that she left the room sharpish, leaving behind what she was sure was a bemused, not to mention confused, lot of colleagues.

It was several minutes later, as she was sitting against the cool tiles of the toilet wall that she heard someone else come into the bathroom.

" _Lucinda…Lucinda, are you in here?"_ It was Ava.

" _Yes."_ She replied simply, managing to stand and open the cubicle door.

" _Oh you poor thing, are you alright?!"_

" _Err I think so. I think I must have a bug."_ Lucinda said, swilling her mouth with water from the tap. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror above the sink; she looked tired, pale and now sweaty. Great combination, she mused.

" _Well I had to make my excuses to come and check on you. You looked like you'd seen a ghost right before you left! What sort of bug do you think it is? Something you caught from a patient? You should go home, don't go back up to the ward."_ Ava said, her voice soft with worry.

" _Could be…yeah that's most likely it. I think I'll just go home I guess. Oh no, were they all talking about me in the meeting?"_

" _Nah, they were just concerned is all. It's not like you to rush out like that, you're usually the first in there with these important discussions. You err, don't think that, you know…"_ She said, inclining her head oddly.

" _You know what?"_ Lucinda questioned, not comprehending what her friend was indicating.

" _Oh come on Lucinda you know what I mean. Are you late?"_ Ava persisted, perching herself on the side of the line of stone sinks.

" _Oh…"_ She breathed, understanding dawning like a slow wave of water washing over her. _"No, no I couldn't be…pregnant."_

" _Why not? It's not like you two don't do it enough is it! Have you been careful?"_

Lucinda sat herself on the floor of the bathroom. It was empty save for the two of them.

" _Yes, we have. I've been taking the contraceptive potion. I haven't missed any…I don't think."_

" _You don't think?! Well are you late or what?"_

Lucinda tried to work it out in her head but her mind wouldn't function properly, it felt like trying to wade through treacle.

" _I could be. I don't know…"_

" _Don't know much do you!"_ Ava joked, but her face softened when Lucinda looked at her, _"Sorry. Not the right time. Well, there's only one thing for it. Come on, we're going to Hannah's, it's her day off today."_ She finished, standing up and smoothing down her dress.

Lucinda reluctantly stood too, feeling empty and light headed. _"But what about the meeting?"_

" _Oh screw the meeting!"_ Ava opened the door and ushered Lucinda through, _"This is much more important!"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _What about this one Father?"_ Draco asked Lucius, pointing to what was a rather well made deep green set of wedding robes.

Lucius could barely concentrate on the task. Lucinda had just not seemed herself when she left this morning.

Shaking his head, he gave his opinion: _"They are more than adequate. I was imagining you would have rather chosen a darker colour though I must say."_

" _Yeah well Astoria suggested I try and 'inject' more colour into my wardrobe I think the word was. So I might try them on I suppose."_ Draco shrugged with a smile, calling over the assistant to help him.

Lucius smiled back at his son. It was happening already, he thought to himself. The woman is always right. Or so he would need to ensure she thought.

Glancing out of the window, he saw two women rush past the window and down the street. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he glanced back again. It was her, and one of her friends he had met once who also worked at St. Mungos. They were walking at pace down Diagon Alley.

" _Well, what do you think?"_ Draco asked, appearing from behind a curtain dressed in the green robes (which actually looked quite hideous when worn).

" _I am not certain these are exactly appropriate Draco. Perhaps try these ones."_ Lucius indicated a pair of black velvet robes hanging nearest to him.

" _Oh alright. Those do look better I guess."_

Lucius turned his attention back out of the window, straining to see where they went. What was she doing out of work? Was it lunchtime? He checked his pocket watch. No. Too early for that yet. He saw them again, emerging from a shop some way down the alley, but he could not see the sign indicating its wares. Lucinda's friend carried a small paper bag in one hand. He continued to watch them until they disappeared out of sight.

He turned back to Draco: _"Now, that is more appropriate."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _How do you feel?"_ Hannah asked Lucinda as she sat on the edge of her couch.

Before she could answer, Ava arrived from the kitchen bearing three steaming cups of tea.

" _Normally I would say this sort of situation calls for a large glass of vino, but given your, err, delicate condition, I thought it best not."_ She said as she placed the mugs down on the table in front of them.

" _Potential delicate condition."_ Hannah corrected, _"I mean, we don't know for certain yet, do we? Maybe it is just a bug. Anyway, how do you feel?"_

" _Sick as a dog in all honesty. I'm not sure how much of that is from not knowing whether something so huge could be happening to my body. I need to take the test. I'll be right back."_ Lucinda stood quickly and practically ran for Hannah's bathroom.

Taking the pregnancy potion out of the paper bag, she peered down at the instructions. She vaguely remembered how to do it, having done one once before a few years ago when she was with George, which obviously turned out to be a false alarm. Lucinda wasn't entirely sure whether she wanted this to also come out the same. Breathing heavily, she incanted the spell as indicated in the instructions, holding her finger over the small potion bottle, which was filled with a clear liquid.

A tiny drop of blood entered the vial, mixing with the potion and turning it a bright red colour. Holding it in shaking hands, she went back into the living room, where Hannah and Ava sat on the couch, cups of tea in their hands.

" _Well?"_ Ava asked nervously.

" _I don't know yet. It says to wait a minute. If it goes back to clear, it's negative. If it turns green…I'm pregnant."_ She said. It was the first time she had heard the words come from her mouth. They sounded oddly strange, like an alien language she shouldn't be speaking.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Lucinda stood, pacing away from the bottle, which now sat on the coffee table.

" _I can't look. One of you is going to have to do it for me!"_

" _O…ok…"_ Hannah said shakily, and she heard her pick up the potion bottle and shake its contents.

" _Well?"_ Lucinda asked.

 **And you'll have to wait to find out sorry! I do love a nice cliff hanger! Until next time, please favourite, reviews much appreciated!** **X**


	43. Chapter 43- Records My Mother Played

**Chapter 43: Records My Mother Played**

 **Hello readers (if there is anyone still interested in reading this at this point!) again my apologies that I am so so (so!) tardy at uploading this chapter, I promise that I will update regularly now until the end of the story, as I think we're getting close. I would like to start writing something else once I have finished this, so stay tuned.**

 **So anyway, enough babbling, last chapter we were left with a mega cliffhanger. Is she or isn't she?!**

" _Congratulations."_ A voice behind her said. It could have been anyone, the words seemed to warp themselves around Lucinda slowly as if she were in a sound proof room.

For a moment she stood completely still, her legs didn't seem to work. A hand reached for her shoulder cautiously.

" _Lucinda?"_ It was Ava, her face creased with concern.

" _Yeah, yeah."_

" _Did you hear what Hannah said? The potion, it's green."_

" _I heard yes. I'm pregnant."_ That word again. It truly felt so odd. This was something other people did, have babies.

" _Is that…I mean, is this a good thing, do you think?"_ Ava asked her, all but sitting Lucinda down in the armchair next to where she had been seemingly stuck in one position.

Was it a good thing? She felt unsure.

" _I think it is."_ Hannah spoke up, sitting herself back down on the couch, _"I mean, you said you and Lucius had talked about kids before, right?"_

" _Yeah generally. It wasn't exactly a 'let's have babies' sort of discussion. I don't know how he would feel about this. I don't know how I feel about this."_

" _Hey, it's normal to feel this way. Maybe you need to take some time to absorb it all."_ Ava sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, one hand on her shoulder again.

Lucinda nodded slowly: _"Maybe yeah. I can't tell Lucius, not yet."_

" _You don't have to tell him until you're sure."_ Hannah added, handing her her untouched cup of tea.

" _This is just so…unexpected. And we've been through so much lately, a baby was the last thing I thought would have happened."_

" _I guess a baby is often unexpected. But do you think Lucius would want a baby? He doesn't strike me as an hands on Dad."_

" _Ava! Tact, look it up!"_ Hannah said sharply.

" _Sorry. That was insensitive."_ Ava actually looked sheepish, and she never looked sheepish.

" _It's fine. I suppose you're right really. I mean, I know he loves Draco, that much is obvious, but it seems like they probably had house elves to do most of the…dirty baby tasks…"_ Lucinda lamented. It suddenly struck her that Narcissa might well have a heart attack when she heard. If she heard, Lucinda corrected herself.

" _Yeah I can't imagine them wiping up baby sick or changing nappies."_

" _Can you imagine yourself doing those things is what you need to ask yourself?"_ Hannah enquired, looking at Lucinda expectantly.

She hesitated to answer. Did she see herself changing nappies, getting up in the middle of the night? She really wasn't sure. What if Lucius wanted her to be a stay at home Mum? What if she spent so much time cleaning up baby sick from her clothes she just left it there, became unkempt and exhausted?

Panic shot through her and Lucinda felt like she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't hear much beyond the thud of her heart against her chest.

" _Err I have to go. I need a walk, some air. Time to think you know."_ Standing, she threw her coat over her.

" _Well we'll go with you if you like?"_ Ava offered.

Turning around as she slipped her arm into the comforting wool interior, she smiled at her friends: _"Thanks for the offer, really. But I think this is something I need to figure out on my own."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once Lucius had bid Draco goodbye, he carried on down towards the Southern end of Diagon Alley, curiosity getting the better of him. He had to know where she had gone with her friend. They hadn't particularly looked like they were just out for a leisurely lunch.

He recalled the frontage of the shop they had gone into was a dark ochre colour. Reaching said shop, he stopped outside and looked up at the sign. It read: 'Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary'. It was a shop he was familiar with, but not one he frequented, although the purpose of it was obvious. What would Lucinda need with a shop that sold potions and herbal remedies? Perhaps she was still unwell and had had to leave work? Or maybe the visit was for something for her friend and Lucinda was merely accompanying her?

Either way, he faced a dilemma of sorts. If he was forthright and simply asked her why she was there, she may think he was following her. He could of course tell her he saw her through the window, which was true, but it still sounded a little suspicious. Or the other option was he could not say anything and give Lucinda the opportunity to tell him. Tell him what he wasn't sure, but she hadn't been herself for the past few days, he concluded as he found a side street to disapparate from.

When he arrived back at the Manor, he was still lost in thought. Yes, he confirmed to himself as he sat on the couch, she had been acting differently. He hoped her being ill the other evening and her visit to the apothecary were not linked. Sighing, he ran one hand back through his hair. He supposed he would wait until dinner tonight to see whether she mentioned anything to him.

It must have been just after five o clock when he heard her light footsteps making their way up the stairs. He was just changing his shirt as she walked in the bedroom. As beautiful as he looked, her hair swept back into a low bun, she still seemed paler than usual.

" _Good evening my dear. Are you still feeling alright for dinner tonight?"_ He asked her as she flung her handbag on the dressing table chair.

" _Good evening. Yes, yes sure why not. Just let me get changed."_ She replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

He stopped her as she went to move away, holding her by her arms firmly.

" _If you are sure you are alright?"_

" _I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!"_ She seemed to joke, trying to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her there for a moment longer.

" _If you are sure. I will not stop worrying however, surely that is a right we all possess when we care about another person?"_

Nodding in agreement, he watched as she opened the wardrobe: _"Yes of course. I suppose I would be more worried if you weren't bothered about me! Anyway,"_ She carried on, looking over her shoulder at him, _"Let's just enjoy tonight."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He had been organised of course, when was he not. As soon as they had agreed on dinner that morning he had owled for a reservation at a well-known restaurant at the far end of Diagon Alley that served a rather exquisite red he knew Lucinda would enjoy.

He glanced back at her smoothing down her dress as she stood outside the venue. It was dimly lit inside with candles on the table and a waiter rushed past the window, two plates floating at his side obediently. Lucius put his arm around her waist: _"You look radiant my darling."_

" _Radiant eh? That's a new one."_ Lucinda laughed coquettishly.

" _It is pleasing to hear you laugh."_ He all but whispered.

They were seated at their table, which Lucius was pleased to see was in a small booth slightly separate to the rest of the restaurant.

" _It's lovely here. Let me guess, you've been here before."_ She asked sarcastically, glancing across the menu on the table.

" _Now now my dear, any more of such impudence and I shall have to see to it you are…suitably punished."_

" _A private punishment I assume you mean?"_ She countered, putting the menu down and folding her hands on the table.

He opened his mouth but he didn't get any further as their waiter for the evening arrived and took their order. It wasn't a long wait until their meals appeared before them.

" _What I have in mind would be best carried out in private yes."_ He glanced up to see her staring at the glass of wine that had appeared in front of her, her eyes widened. _"What is it my dear? You look…perturbed."_

Her head gave a little shake and she laughed, nervously he noted.

" _Oh it's nothing, nothing. I just err, don't know if it is such a good idea for me to drink tonight. Still feeling a little under the weather."_

He could feel his brow furrowing as he replied: _"I was under the impression you were feeling better."_

" _I am, I suppose. I just think that maybe my body needs more time to fully recuperate is all. I mean, it must have been some bug I've probably picked up from the wards."_

He didn't fully buy into her story.

" _I see."_ Lucius said simply. He was certain what he was hearing was not the full truth, and he was determined to find out what was really going on. _"Well then perhaps it is best you abstain. How was your day today? I was not happy you chose to go into work at all…"_

" _It was ok, I was ok. Just meetings and the like. I kept my head down and just listened mostly."_ He watched her sip from the water glass on the table and take a small bite from her fork. His eyes were drawn to the deep red colour on her lips and he felt his cock twitch. Damn she was such a distracting witch.

" _And so you stayed in work all day then?"_

" _Yep. Well, mostly. Ava suggested that a walk might do me some good at lunchtime, but it just made me feel tired to be honest."_ Another bite from her fork, he noticed her hand shook a touch. Slight enough that, to the average eye, it might be nothing.

" _I see."_ He repeated. Why was she lying to him?

Deciding it was best not to discuss such personal matters in public (he had noted several witches gathered on a table several down from there's looked over at them and began talking in hushed tones; Lucinda didn't seem to have noticed), the rest of the meal carried on as normal, but she was quieter than usual, and he sensed she was lost in thought about something.

When they arrived back at the Manor, it had just turned ten. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him, one hand combing through her hair.

" _Tell me what is wrong dear witch. Something is on your mind, it is clear."_

" _Why would you think something is on my mind?"_ She asked incredulously.

" _You are many things Lucinda but you are not a good actress."_

Her hands rubbed over his arms, caressing the material of his shirt.

" _Is it that obvious? I've just been feeling guilty I guess. I haven't seen my Father in a while, and I know that now Luna's moved he's been feeling down. I was hoping to go and see him tomorrow if I could."_

" _You do not need to ask my permission if that is what you were implying. But I see no reason you should feel guilty about anything. You visit your Father regularly, and I am sure he realises that you have a busy schedule yourself."_ He soothed. Lucius wasn't certain that that was in fact what had been troubling her, was certain that something else was going on, but he left it as was. He knew better than to stir anger in an emotional woman.

" _Guilt doesn't always seem to be rational though does it? You can still feel it even when it is not justified. I will visit him tomorrow. It will be nice to see him."_

Kissing her forehead, he took her hand and led her over to the couch. She sat down and sighed tiredly but she leant over to him and kissed him softly, the very tip of her tongue sliding into his mouth. They remained entwined for several minutes, only the constant ticking of the clock disturbing the silence of the sitting room.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As she sat there kissing him, Lucinda felt a cold hard pit of guilt settling in her stomach. Why didn't she just tell him, she would have to eventually? But she knew she wasn't ready, not yet. There was someone she needed to see first…

Lucius seemed to sleep soundly next to her that night, but Lucinda lay awake for hours on end. There was a sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains and she flicked her hand towards it, pulling the fabric across to cover it until they were in total darkness. Her hand reached tentatively towards her stomach. It didn't feel any different, and yet just the thought that there was a life growing inside her at this very moment made her feel unconsciously different.

As soon as it seemed the morning had dawned, Lucinda was out of bed and in the shower. If she was honest with herself, she was grateful that Lucius still appeared to be asleep. She didn't want to face anyone right now, she thought as she tipped her head back into the water. It was only as she emerged back into the bedroom, a wave of steam following her, that she noted he was sitting up in bed.

" _Imagine my surprise when I awoke, and turned over to find the bed entirely empty on your side."_ He drawled at her.

" _We have sides of the bed?"_ She asked, giggling. For some reason, she found that idea so domesticated and odd.

" _That is not the point I was making my dear. You are up much earlier than I would like you to be."_

" _Well"_ She said, suddenly feeling seductive as his eyes roamed over her body as her towel pooled itself on the carpet, _"I wasn't tired so…"_

" _So you decided you would become an early riser for today then?"_

" _Oh, I would think that would be you Lucius."_ Lucinda murmured, climbing onto the end of the bed. Her eyes flickered down to the risen fabric of the covers.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In spite of her early morning, it was almost lunchtime before she apparated to her Father's home. It was windy when she arrived, the familiar salty air whipping her hair around her face and making her eyes water. She quickly realised that apparating when pregnant made her very nauseous and she had to steady herself against the old stone wall surrounding the house.

Taking a deep breath, she headed up to the front door. Luna would be there, she was visiting. Better to tell them both at once she figured. Up until the moment the door opened, she felt rather calm about it all, that was before her Father stood in front of her, and then suddenly the waterworks started.

" _Oh my dear girl, come in come in."_ He gestured, putting his arm around her, which immediately felt better.

" _Luci! What is it? You look so pale!"_ Luna chimed as she entered the sitting room, armed with a stack of what looked like records, which she put down on one of the many weathered armchairs.

Lucinda sat down on the dark red couch, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

" _I'm, I'm ok. I just…"_

" _If it's that Malfoy upsetting you…"_ Her Father started, smoothing down his robes as if he were preparing for a fight.

" _No, no one's upset me. I have something to tell you both…something big…"_

He abruptly stopped and started running his hands through his now thinning hair, which he always did when he was worried about something.

" _How big exactly? Do we need tea to prepare ourselves?"_ He asked in a seemingly serious manner but Lucinda couldn't help laughing.

" _No. No tea required. I found out the other day that, well…I'm pregnant."_

And there followed a, to use an old fashioned term, pregnant silence. Then Luna's face broke into the biggest smile, that sunny smile she saved for particularly lovely daydreams usually. She hugged Lucinda to her so tightly she struggled to breathe.

" _Oh Luci! How wonderful! It is…wonderful isn't it?"_ Luna queried, obviously noticing the look on Lucinda's face when she finally let her go.

" _I think it is. I'm not sure I suppose. Father?"_

He was facing to look out of the tiny stained glass window behind the kitchen sink and so she couldn't see his expression, but his arms were folded across his chest as if to protect himself.

" _Father? Did you hear what Luci said?"_ Luna made to walk towards him but Lucinda stopped her, her hand on Luna's arm.

" _He heard me."_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucinda stood in the doorway of what was supposed to be the spare bedroom, but had become a sort of shrine to her Mother. Her hand crocheted bedspread lay across the single bed, the bright colours faded from goodness knows how many years of sunlight glaring down on it. Her potion set, passed down from her own Grandmother, stood on her old vanity table. And in one corner her prized record player stood sad and silent. There was a small pile of some of her favourite singles on top. Lucinda walked over to it and traced her name in the thick dust covering the top. When she lifted up the lid however she found that it had been used recently, probably be her Father. He never cared for any of the 'strange' muggle music their Mother liked to play, but he would put them on every now and again in the years since she died, as if he were pretending she were still around, dancing in the kitchen to the sound of The Beatles or some Motown record or other.

Lucinda picked up the 7" single on the top of the pile. It was a Dusty Springfield number called 'You don't have to say you love me'. Dusty smiled out from the ring worn cover, blonde hair piled up in a sixties beehive. It reminded her so much of her Mother. Smiling, Lucinda took the record out and placed it on the deck, moving the needle to the edge carefully.

She lay flat on the bed as the music played, feeling hot tears run down her face gradually. One hand moved to her stomach, it seemed to be becoming a reflex already. Could she really do this, have a baby?

Suddenly she felt someone lay down next to her smushing their face into her hair.

" _I remember this song, do you Luci?"_ Luna asked, her voice a whisper through her long blonde hair. Lucinda thought she smelled as she did when she was small, like lavender and sugary sweets.

" _Yes. It was one of her favourite songs. She used to like me to sing this with her.I miss her so much."_ It was times such as these that a Mother's wisdom would be most welcome, she thought.

" _I miss her too."_ Luna paused, _"I think you'll be just like her, a wonderful Mum."_

And through still tearful eyes, a smile crept upon Lucinda's face at the thought.

 **Awww, who thinks she's coming round to the idea now? Please please do review and follow/favourite, it has been thanks to the recent reviews that I have powered through to keep writing and it is much appreciated. Oh and if anyone reading likes Star Wars as well as HP let me know if there's any romantic epics you'd like to see me write about that once I've exhausted Lucius enough ha! Thinking about branching out to that universe next.**

 **Thanks for reading! Xxx**


End file.
